¡Mi nombre es Lina chan!
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Es la continuación de mi fic La saga de los chibi mugiwara, ¿Quién es Lina chan? seguramente ya se imaginan, si no, entren y descúbranlo. CAPÍTULO FINAL. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus ánimos!
1. Embarazada

**Hola que tal, cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí llego con un nuevo fic que tenía muchas ganas de hacer, pero el tiempo no me lo había permitido. Es la continuación de un fic que hice anteriormente y que los que siguen mis historias (arigato gozaimasu para ellos) seguramente lo habrán leído, "la saga de los chibi mugiwara". Pues si recuerdan al final de ese fic hubo una situación peculiar que sin duda nos daba para mucho y he aquí el seguimiento de esos eventos.**

**Como nota diré que el fic no tendrá combates ni cosas por el estilo, sino se centrará en las situaciones que este evento, es decir Nami embarazada y lo que venga después, desencadenarán. Sin más que decir aquí les presento: "¡Mi nombre es Lina-chan!". Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- si, creo que es correcto – dijo el pequeño reno al revisar el artefacto que hace poco acababa de inventar - ¿estás seguro? – preguntaba Nami con sentimiento entre preocupación e inseguridad – si, aunque acabo de fabricar esto, estoy seguro que si funciona, además tus síntomas lo dicen todo -

Nami entonces se sentó en una pequeña silla por ahí, con gesto preocupado - ¿qué pasa? Yo creo que está bien – le dijo el reno con una sonrisa – es que no se que va a pasar, no se que le voy a decir a Luffy ni a los otros – respondió la pelirroja – no se mucho de las relaciones humanas, pero si se que todos los seres vivos tenemos como orden natural reproducirnos – explicó el doctor.

- Chopper... no le digas nada a nadie todavía ¿está bien? – la pelirroja se encontraba un poco confundida por la situación – como tú quieras Nami, pero yo creo que Luffy debe saberlo -

Nami pasó el día viendo el mar y vigilando la Log Pose. No hizo nada especial, sus nakamas como siempre hacían alguna tontería, pero en esta ocasión la señorita navegante no los reprendió en lo más mínimo. Al llegar la noche tan sólo se retiró a la habitación sin decir mucho.

- ¡No, Nami-san está enferma! ¡Seguro que algo le hiciste Luffy! no sabes amarla como lo haría yo – señaló Sanji al chico de goma que seguía disfrutando de su cena - ¿de qué hablan? Nami está bien – respondió el distraído Luffy – es obvio que algo le pasa, hoy está distinta que otros días – indicó Robin.

A Luffy le preocupó un poco ese asunto y decidió entonces que era hora de irse a su habitación, ni siquiera terminó su sexto plato – parece que el capitán está madurando fu fu – sonrió la arqueóloga, pero casi contradiciéndola, el moreno regresó para llevarse el plato a su cama – tal vez no tanto – musitó Zoro.

Cuando Luffy entró al camarote que ambos compartían lo hizo con su sonrisa característica pero al ver a Nami recostada mirando hacia la nada comprendió que sus nakamas tal vez podrían tener razón sobre ella. Usualmente estaría leyendo algo, viendo algún mapa o contando dinero pero no esta vez.

- Oi, Nami, dicen los otros que algo te pasa – entro él comiendo todavía algo – ahhh, no, no es nada Luffy, creo que me puse a recordar cosas – mintió ella – shi shi shi – el moreno se puso junto a ella riendo – ¿de que te ríes? -

Luffy se acercó más a su chica – es que ahora te conozco más y eso me gusta, se que no estás diciendo la verdad, ahora puedo saber cuando dices mentiras – ella entonces lo abrazó sonriendo – no seas presumido... esta noche sólo abrázame y vamos a dormir ¿si? –

Luffy no quiso importunar a su amada y accedió a la petición, acostándose así por completo, con los brazos alrededor de la pelirroja, ella con su cabeza en el pecho de éste. A pesar de que el día no había sido cansado físicamente en lo absoluto, el capitán se durmió al instante.

Nami, al contrario siguió despierta, pero ya no se sentía nerviosa y comenzó a pensar, que si ese ser que ahora llevaba dentro suyo había sido fruto del amor entre ella y Luffy, no había ninguna razón para esconderlo. Incluso en ese momento, sintió amar aún más al futuro rey de los piratas.

Entonces, los labios de la pelirroja se acercaron a los de su chico, y ésta le dio un pequeño beso – gracias Luffy – le susurró apenas, mientras éste balbuceaba algunas cosas sin sentido. Nami decidió entonces revelarlo todo al siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente, Nami despertó bastante tarde, de hecho Luffy ya se había levantado puesto que ella estaba sola en la cama – _creo que es el momento de decirles_ – se levantó para bañarse rápido y luego revelar que estaba encinta.

- ¡¿Cómo que no te dijo que le pasaba, qué clase de novio eres?! – reprendía Sanji a Luffy – Oi, oi, ella sólo quiso dormirse, si algo le pasa ya nos dirá que es – sonrió el moreno – estás muy seguro, no descuides a tu chica je je – le dijo Franky – son muy cursis – mencionó Zoro entre dientes – por lo menos – dijo Robin con ironía.

Aunque cerca del fin de nuestra anterior historia, Zoro y Robin habían quedado como pareja, el ambiente en el barco y el carácter de ambos no había dejado que la relación prosperara y ahora estaban como esperando que algo sucediera, ya fuese para romper por completo y volver a ser verdaderos novios.

Volviendo a nuestro tema principal, Chopper quería revelar el secreto, pero recordaba que Nami se lo había prohibido y no quería hacer enojar a la pelirroja. Coincidentemente, la navegante se presento en ese exacto momento en cubierta, sabía que estaban hablando sobre ella, pero aunque ese día iba a decir la verdad, quería que el primero en saberlo fuese el, por decirlo de algún modo, culpable.

- Luffy, ¿podrías venir un momento? – le llamó con calma, y el chico de goma rápidamente accedió – ¿también podrías venir tú, Chopper? – el renito no lo esperaba, pero le pareció lógico, así que también fue.

- ¿qué se trae entre manos esa mujer? – se llevó Zoro la mano a la barbilla – oye, no lo digas como si fuera algo malo, cabeza de marimo – le replicó Sanji – oigan, no peleen, tal vez después de esto sabremos que le pasa a Nami, o por que tanto misterio – los trató Usopp de detener, aunque ninguno delos dos escuchó y mandaron a volar al pobre narizón.

- ¿tú que crees que esté pasando, eh Nico Robin? – preguntó Franky a su nakama – no estoy segura, aunque he visto algunas cosas raras de Nami últimamente, podría tener una idea, fu fu fu y realmente sería algo interesante... -

Nami, seguida de Luffy y Chopper, entró a su habitación. Le pidió al chico de goma sentarse en seguida de ella - ¿qué pasa Nami? – preguntó este un tanto curioso – tengo algo importante que decirte Luffy, sólo te pido que me escuches atentamente –

- yo... yo... estoy embarazada – le reveló ella sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa – mmmm – Luffy inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro - ¿no sabes de que te hablo verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja con su típica expresión de enfado – yo te explico Luffy, mira cuando un hombre y una mujer... – el reno hizo su explicación basado en sus conocimientos médicos, lo que dejó aún más confundido a Luffy que para nada entendió alguno de esos términos – mmm, embrión misterioso... – dijo.

- después de todo no fue del todo una buena idea llamar a Chopper – se golpeó Nami la frente con su mano – ¡Luffy! – lo tomó ella del chaleco – ¡voy a tener un bebé! – le reveló al fin – ¡Nami, sugoi vas a ser mamá, sugoi! – se puso contentísimo el futuro rey de los piratas - ¡tú también vas a ser papá! ¡eres el papá de este bebe! – le dijo ella señalando su vientre - ¿pero yo? – preguntó él desconcertado - ¡pues quien más va a ser torpe! – le propinó un coscorrón.

Luffy entonces se quedó boquiabierto, de un modo u otro, se dio cuenta de que ese acto que muy frecuentemente habían realizado Nami y él, no era sólo para demostrarse amor, sino que tenía también un objetivo de la naturaleza. El capitán, no podía decir palabra alguna.

- yo creo que ya entendió – dijo Chopper sonriendo. Luffy reaccionó en ese momento – entonces, tu tienes dentro un bebé, un bebé que hicimos tu y yo – sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que le tocaba el vientre con cariño. Luego, sin poder evitarlo le dio un tierno beso. Al igual que Nami en la noche, él ahora sentía amarla aún más.

- Así es, ya lo entendiste ¿y cómo te sientes? – preguntó la pelirroja – pues, no lo se, es extraño, pero me siento muy feliz ja ja ja – respondió y acercó su oído al vientre de su chica – no creo que puedas escuchar mucho Luffy, apenas voy a cumplir dos meses – le dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza – shi shi shi creo que es una niña – rió el moreno – nadie puede saberlo Luffy – le replicó ella de buena manera – yo estoy seguro -

Después de eso, los tres salieron a cubierta, con la intención de revelarle a los demás lo del embarazo – oye, ya déjate de tanto misterio – le pidió Zoro a la pelirroja – no me presiones – lo miró retadoramente la navegante – tienes razón Nami-san, dinos lo que sea si te hace sentir mejor – pidió Sanji.

- muy bien, aquí voy. Luffy y yo... -

- ... ya no son novios! ¡Lo sabía! – interrumpió el cocinero a la pelirroja – ¡no es eso! – le gritó dándole, irónicamente una patada – comenzaré de nuevo, Luffy y yo, vamos a ser papás – reveló al fin.

Usopp, Zoro y no se diga Sanji quedaron muy boquiabiertos, mientras que a Franky y Robin no les pareció sorpresivo, Luffy sólo sonreía mientras Nami lo abrazó en ese momento.

- je je ¡súper! Felicidades, ahora si que la hiciste Luffy – le dijo Franky – fu fu fu, eres algo joven ¿no crees? Pero realmente estoy feliz por los dos – sonrió Robin - ¿me pregunto si Luffy podrá cuidar un bebé? – se decía Usopp a si mismo – era de esperarse, si parecían conejos – comentó Zoro, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitar mostrar que de alguna forma le daba gusto – yo me encargaré de que el bebé nazca y crezca sano – ofreció Chopper.

- Gracias a todos, se que tal vez va a ser una molestia estos meses, pero si nos ayudan todo saldrá bien – agradeció Nami el apoyo de sus nakamas, aunque había uno que no estaba contento del todo. Sanji estaba sentado en una esquina abrazando sus pies y con las típicas rayitas de depresión.

- Nami-san, yo siempre quise ser el que te diera lo que Luffy ahora – casi lloraba el rubio – pero... me encargaré de que no sufras hambre estos meses por que comerás por dos – se tragó el orgullo el cocinero y ofreció también su apoyo.

Luffy sintió que esa situación unía más a sus nakamas – jajaja va a ser muy divertido, gracias a todos – dijo con alegría el moreno.

Y así comenzó la aventura de tener una chica embarazada en el thousand sunny. Al pasar de dos meses el vientre ya le estaba creciendo a al pelirroja – esto fue lo más riesgoso, por como te ves y te he estado checando estos días, creo que el bebé va muy bien – terminó Chopper de hacerle su revisión semanal a Nami – supongo que si, aunque se acabaron las minifaldas por un tiempo para mi – suspiró riendo ella.

- Nami-san, tu merienda está lista – anunció Sanji. Se trataba de pastel, con miel, acompañado de tocino y sushi – no puedo creer que de verdad te comas eso – señaló Zoro el platillo – se me anotojó – contestó ella.

- Sanji, yo también quiero eso – pidió Luffy – ¡claro que no! Dos razones, tú no eres Nami-san o Robin-chan y tú no estás embarazado – respondió el cocinero. Luffy se quedó pensando un poco – oye Nami, ¿cómo se hace para que yo quede embarazado? – le inquirió con inocencia – fu fu, Luffy, sólo las mujeres podemos quedar embarazadas – explicó Robin – mm no es justo – se sentó el chico de goma con un puchero.

Días después, Nami cuidaba la Log Pose, pero su situación le jugaba en contra pues frecuentemente se mareaba y en ocasiones perdí un poco el rumbo – ay, ahora si que ya no se que voy a hacer – se tomaba la cabeza en su malestar – creo que será mejor si yo cuido la Log pose, tú preocúpate por ti y por el clima – tomó Robin el artefacto de la muñeca de Nami – como siempre, eres la única en quien pudo confiar – sonrió la pelirroja.

Nami fue a su cuarto a recostarse un poco, y en la entrada de este se encontró con Luffy – hola Nami, hola niña – saludo a "ambas" acariciando el vientre de su amada – no estés tan seguro de que sea una niña, te puedes desilusionar – le dijo Nami – me gusta mucho tu panza, Nami – cambió el tema sin importarle mucho lo anterior – es que no puedo creer que alguien viva ahí adentro – sonrió – creelo, y en unos mese más lo verás salir de ahí – le aseguró la navegante.

Al siguiente día, Chopper comenzaría con los ejercicios pre parto, que había leído en un libro hace poco, y para apoyar a la pelirroja, todos se apuntaron a intentarlo, menos Robin que cuidaba el rumbo y Zoro que no tuvo interés. Luffy en realidad lo hizo por diversión, Franky por que era súper y Sanji por apoyar a Nami.

- jaja esto es divertido – decía Luffy – gracias Franky, esta alfombra de pasto natural es perfecta – agradeció Nami – estos ejercicios son algo raros – mencionaba Usopp mientras arqueaba la espalda – arghhh – su espina dorsal sufrió un pequeño daño de pronto.

- estos ejercicios son peligrosos – se quejó el tirador mientras se dolía de la espalda - ¿de qué hablas? No hay ningún peligro – decía Luffy mientras arqueaba de manera sobrenatural su parte posterior debido a sus poderes de goma. Ante esto todos rieron un poco, la alegría estaba en todo momento.

- aún no nos han dicho como le van a poner – comentó Franky – pues tenemos una disyuntiva – dijo Nami con sus ojos hacia arriba – si es niño yo quisiera que se llamara... -

- ...¡no es niño, es una niña!– la interrumpió su chico – ¿lo ven? Si es niña se llamará Lina...

**y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Casi siempre mis fics tienen un primer capítulo que es corto, gomen por eso, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y esto es sólo el comienzo. En el siguiente veremos los últimos meses y pues el parto, el cual será muy peculiar, todo por culpa de Luffy, ya verán por que. Y supongo que por el nombre del fic, el sexo del bebé.**

**Me gustaría que me pusieran reviews, please, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.**

**Hasta entonces... Nos Vemos!!**


	2. ¡Va a nacer!

**Hola que tal, cómo están? Espero que bien. Vamos con el segundo capítulo donde ya aparecerá Lina-chan, ya verán como es que va a ser todo, ojala que sea de su agrado, claro que antes debemos ver como es que son los meses previos al parto.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Poco a poco los días avanzaron, y naturalmente, el vientre de Nami crecía día a día, aunque de todo el cuerpo seguía muy delgada – Chopper, es muy temprano – salió la pelirroja a cubierta bostezando – no importa, es hora de tus ejercicios matutinos, debes estar en forma para que el bebé esté sano – explicó el reno.

Después de dicho "entrenamiento" llegaba la hora del desayuno – Nami-san, aquí está tu desayuno, tiene todos los grupos alimenticios, y muchas vitaminas y hierro, por que he leído que es bueno para los bebés – ofreció Sanji – ah gracias – sonrió tímidamente la pelirroja.

- mmm así que es eso – pensó Robin en voz alta mientras leía un libro – ¿es una historia interesante? – le inquirió Nami – ah… no, es un libro sobre el cuidado de los bebés – respondió – oigan ¿no creen que se están obsesionando un poco? – les dijo la navegante.

- ¡súper! Miren lo que hice – apareció Franky cargando una pequeña cuna – si, y yo la pinté y decoré – presumió Usopp – vaya si que están entusiasmados – no le quedó más remedio a Nami que reír al ver como sus nakamas estaban tan exaltados con la situación.

- oye Sanji ¿y Luffy, no ha venido a desayunar? Es extraño – preguntó Nami – de hecho lo hizo primero que todos, el muy ingrato me despertó – respondió el cocinero – fu fu cualquier pensaría que él es el embarazado – sonrió Robin.

Luffy por su parte, estaba intentando sentarse cómodamente en la proa del barco, mientras Zoro estaba despertando de su siesta matutina – haces mucho ruido torpe – le dijo – es que aún no encuentro la posición correcta, ja, ahí está –

- pareces muy tranquilo, ¿no te preocupa la llegada de ese bebé? – le inquirió su primer oficial – no, creo que será divertido – rió el moreno – "será divertido" no es que no me de gusto por ti y por Nami, pero no es fácil tener un bebé, realmente pienso que será algo complicado – comentó el espadachín – je, todo saldrá bien mientras Nami y yo nos queramos y todos seamos nakamas todo estará bien, yo podré protegerlas a las dos de lo que sea -

- bueno no era eso de lo que hablaba, pero ya que, oye ¿y por qué estás tan seguro de que es una niña? – le inquirió cambiando el tema – ahhh, es que ella me lo dijo – respondió Luffy como si nada - ¿ella? ¿te refieres a Nami verdad? – Zoro sonrió con incredulidad – no, la niña, ella me lo dijo la otra vez. Hace algunas semanas cuando Nami y yo estábamos dormidos, yo desperté y le toqué su panza y entonces ahí la bebé me dijo eso, que era niña – explicó Luffy como si se tratara de algo común y corriente - ¿seguro que no era un sueño? -

Y así, el chico de goma siguió dándole algunas divagaciones a Zoro sobre su bebé próxima a llegar.

Al siguiente día, nuestros piratas, llegaron a una isla, la cual era prefecta para pasar el día vacacionando, así que todos rápidamente fueron por sus trajes de baño para disfrutar del mar.

- ¡ah Robin-chwan, te ves hermosa, deja que te ponga un poco de bronceador! – pidió Sanji al ver a la arqueóloga en diminuto bikini – gracias, pero ya lo hice en mi habitación – le respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras Zoro desde lejos sólo veía la escena frunciendo el ceño.

Luffy que había sido el primero en bajar del barco, ahora buscaba a alguien – oigan ¿dónde está Nami? – preguntó – es cierto, no ha bajado aún del barco – indicó Chopper. El futuro rey de los piratas se apresuró para subir al sunny de nuevo, esperando que nada hubiera ocurrido con la pelirroja.

La encontró en la puerta a cubierta, ya con bikini puesto aunque con el rostro un poco sonrojado – vamos Nami, vamos al mar – la intentó llevar Luffy con entusiasmo, pero ella se resistió - ¿qué pasa Nami? – preguntó con cierta preocupación.

La navegante se sonrojó un poco más – es que, no tengo trajes de baño completo, y con esta panza, el bikini me queda horrible – señaló su vientre – ja ja, eso no es cierto, te ves muy bonita así – le sonrió él – ¿de verdad crees eso? – recuperó Nami una leve sonrisa – claro, las dos se ven muy bonitas – dijo Luffy y se acercó a la navegante al mismo tiempo que con su mano acariciaba el vientre de esta. Acto seguido se dieron un tierno beso.

Así, Luffy llevó a Nami de la mano hasta la playa, de cualquier forma, la pelirroja todavía se sentía algo avergonzada – Nami-swan, te ves preciosa con ese lindo bikini verde – le dijo Sanji desde lejos, ya que muy a su pesar ya no podía coquetear con la pelirroja. De cualquier forma, ese halago le agradó a Nami.

- ¿no quieres ir al mar? – se decepcionó un poco Luffy la ver que su pelirroja se recostaba en una toalla junto a Robin – está bien aquí, tal vez vaya un poco más tarde – respondió y el chico de goma se retiró rindiéndose.

Nami entonces volteó a ver a Robin ataviada en su bikini, y notó que se veía muy bien – que envidia Robin, te ves muy linda – le dijo - ¿pero de qué hablas? Tú te ves más linda que yo, te sienta bastante bien esta imagen – respondió la arqueóloga – es que ya no me siento tan atractiva – hizo Nami una mueca.

- ¡vamos al agua! – de pronto la tomó Luffy y la llevó cargando hasta la orilla – oye Luffy ¿qué haces? – le cuestionó ella – es que Chopper dijo que sería bueno – señaló el moreno – je, creo que es bueno que tengas contacto con el mar, así el bebé se acostumbrará a estar en él – explicó el renito – bueno, suena convincente – sonrió Nami y se quedó a la orilla disfrutando del vaivén de las olas, mientras los otros jugaban con el agua.

Pronto llegó la noche, y como el Log aún no se había cargado debieron pasarla ahí. Nami ya estaba acostada en su cama, mientras Luffy llegó a la habitación comiéndose una costilla, aunque ya se la estaba terminando - ¿y eso? ¿cómo te dejó Sanji? – preguntó la pelirroja – shi shi shi le dije que era para ti – rió él – oi Luffy, tenemos que ahorrar – le dio un pequeño coscorrón – ayy, ahora entiendo cuando Zoro me dijo que iba a ser complicado –

Nami cambió su semblante un momento después – oye Luffy, dime ¿te parezco bonita? – preguntó – claro, eres la más bonita del mundo – respondió él sonriendo ampliamente – no se por que lo preguntas – dijo el chico de goma – es que, desde que te dije que estaba embarazada, no hemos hecho el amor ¿ya no te atraigo? – le inquirió con ojos de pesar.

- ¡¿de verdad podemos hacerlo?! – preguntó Luffy con visible entusiasmo – si, ¿por qué lo dices? – se intrigó Nami – es que yo pensé que si lo hacíamos le haríamos daño al bebé – se rascó Luffy la cabeza – no, no pasa nada – sonrió Nami y a la par lo hizo Luffy mientras que con sus manos ya empezaba a acariciar a su navegante.

Y bueno, las escenas siguientes a esto no tiene el caso describirlas (aunque podría hacerlo, pero… nah, dejemos a Luffy y a Nami en paz), sólo diremos que tuvieron una noche bastante placentera.

Al siguiente día nuestros nakamas pudieron partir pues el Log se había cargado satisfactoriamente. Aún así, estaban pasando por algún tipo de archipiélago por lo que la siguiente isla la encontraron en unas pocas horas.

Esta isla si estaba habitada, y lo que es más parecía tener mucha vida, algo así como Logue Town, la isla parecía ser una ciudad. Nami, que estaba de mucho mejor humor ese día, decidió salir a hacer compras, ya que podría ser la última isla con tiendas que visitaran en un buen tiempo.

- Vamos Luffy, acompáñame – casi le ordenó Nami – pero es que comprar ropa no es muy divertido – hizo un puchero el capitán – pero la ropa no es para mi, bueno tal vez una que otra cosa, pero el caso es que compraremos ropa y otras cosas para el bebé – explicó

- bueno siendo así – sonrió el moreno y fue a acompañar a su chica – ¡Nami-san, nosotros también vamos! – pidió Sanji, pero fue detenido por Robin – es mejor que vayamos por nuestra cuenta, cada quien compre algo lindo y que lo haga rápido – les mandó la arqueóloga - ¿y eso por qué Robin? – Preguntó Chopper – tengo una idea, ustedes sólo vuelvan pronto –

- mira esto, y esto y esto ¡Luffy, hay tantas cosas! – decía Nami tomando prendas por doquier – pero Nami, dijiste que íbamos a comprar cosas para la niña – le dijo Luffy y es que la pelirroja ya estaba comprando prendas para ella – ay, tienes razón, además estoy comprando ropa tan ajustada, no me queda en este momento buahhh – comenzó la navegante a llorar.

- vamos a comprar cosas de bebés – se portó Luffy más sensato que de costumbre sacando a Nami de aquella tienda.

- primero tenemos que ver que es lo que necesitamos comprar – se calmó Nami – es cierto, mmm si ella no tiene poderes de goma, lo mejor sea que le compremos una espada, así Zoro le enseña shi shi shi – propuso Luffy ya imaginando a su niña usando el santoryuu como el espadachín – eso no es necesario tonto, yo me refiero a ropa y accesorios para cuidarlo – refirió Nami.

Así, la pareja (o más bien Nami) inició una odisea para comprar teteras, chupones, juguetes y otras tantas cosas que los bebés necesitan, y al fin llegaron al final del "shopping", la ropa.

- pero Nami, esa ropa es azul y las niñas se visten de rosa – replicaba Luffy – pero es que no sabemos si va a ser niña de verdad, así que debemos comprar de los dos – respondió Nami – ¿no confías en mi? – hizo Luffy un puchero. Nami entonces recordó que si en alguien podía confiar, era en su capitán – está bien, compraremos ropita rosa – aceptó ella.

Después del largo paseo, Luffy y Nami regresaron al barco, extrañamente, no vieron a nadie en cubierta, y entonces pasaron hacia el cuarto de estar, donde las luces estaban apagadas. Nami las encendió y entonces - ¡sorpresa! – gritaron todos, y la habitación estaba decorada con varios colores y al centro, estaban unas letras colgadas "Baby Shower".

Nami rió con gusto – gracias chicos, gracias Robin, seguro que esta fue tu idea – le dijo – es que no creo que a estos se les ocurra – le susurró.

- ¿Shower? ¿Quiere decir que van a bañar a la bebé, o sea a Nami? – preguntó Luffy en su inocencia – no tonto, es una fiesta para darle regalos a la futura madre, regalos para el bebé – le dijo Sanji.

La apertura de regalos comenzó, el primero fue el de Robin – ¡vaya un libro de ilustraciones 3-D! seguro que se entretiene con esto, gracias Robin – luego prosiguió con el siguiente - ¡que tierno!, es un muñeco de peluche, gracias Chopper –

- es enorme, ¿qué será? – decía nami mientras trataba de abrir el regalo más grande - ¡genial, es un caballo! – dijo Luffy al ver que el presente era uno de esos caballos mecedoras - ¡gracias Franky! – el cyborg entonces sonrió satisfecho – como no se me ocurría que comprar, mejor decidí fabricarlo yo mismo –

- a ver, esto es, un juego de té y un vestido, muchas gracias Sanji – parecía que el rubio creía también en las palabras de Luffy, puesto que sus regalos eran para una niña.

- ese es extraño, son tres tubos, un momento se parece a mi clima tact – dijo Nami al verlo – si, es una réplica de tu clima tact, pero este sólo tiene las bromas jeje – explicó Usopp.

- bueno, les dije a todos que sería buena idea regalar cosas que no fueran tanto de bebés ya que seguramente tu comprarías demasiadas cosas – dijo Robin – gracias, creo… - respondió Nami – Oi, Zoro, ¿tú no regalaste nada? – le preguntó Luffy al espadachín – eh si, bueno aquí está – y sacó un regalo bastante largo.

Nami se apresuró en abrirlo – es… ¿una espada? ¿En que piensas? – le inquirió la pelirroja – bueno no se me ocurrió nada más, además es rosa y de juguete, y además me gasté todo mi dinero – dijo el espadachín agachando un poco la cabeza – wooo, es genial – la tomó Luffy – ahh, creo que la intención es lo que cuenta – suspiró Nami – aunque igual creo que me sigues debiendo – le señaló pícara a Zoro – ser madre no te quita lo bruja -

Así siguieron pasando los días, y las semanas, y Nami con su vientre cada vez más amplio. En una ocasión estaba amaneciendo, Luffy, gracias a un extraño sueño, ahora dormía casi al revés, y su cabeza quedó posada sobre la pancita de su chica.

De pronto, el capitán pirata sintió unos pequeños topecitos – eh ¿qué pasa? – despertó, y al abrir sus ojos, y tener una mano en el vientre de Nami pudo ver y sentir como es que el bebé se estaba moviendo, vamos, daba las clásicas "pataditas".

- ahhhh, ¿qué pasa? Niña, ¿quieres salir de ahí? ¿te pasa algo? Ahhh tengo que sacarte – se asustó Luffy despertando a Nami – ¿qué pasa Luffy? – preguntó ella casi dormida, pero el moreno no le hizo mucho caso y salió en busca de alguien más - ¡Chopper, ven emergencia! – gritaba el chico de goma por todo el barco.

- ahh, seguro que se adelantó el parto – se dijo el reno a si mismo, y entonces todos fueron a la habitación de la pareja – ¡Nami! – ya estaba listo Chopper con todo el equipo necesario, pero la pelirroja estaba apenas despertando y tan tranquila como siempre (bueno, más bien más tranquila que de costumbre xD).

- a ver idiota, ven ¿por qué gritabas? – Sanji jaló a su capitán mientras éste todavía corría desesperado – es que, la niña quiere salir – indicó el moreno - ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó Nami extrañada – yo vi que ella daba como patadas para salir de tu panza, la vi y la sentí -

Nami entonces le dio un buen coscorrón – si serás tonto, el bebé sólo se está moviendo, es como si se acomodara, cuando quiera salir yo lo sabré – explicó la navegante - ¿estás segura? – todavía no estaba Luffy conforme – mi puño dice que estoy segura – y con ello, el chico de goma mejor se calmó.

Y siguieron pasando los días, hasta que Nami llegó al ansiado noveno mes, su vientre estaba bastante grande, y ya no podía moverse con tanta facilidad, era cuestión de tiempo para que hubiese un parto.

Uno de esos días, el sunny llegó a una isla, la cual parecía estar desierta. No era muy grande, más bien mediana y parecía ser toda planicie, pronto el barco atracó en ese lugar.

- el clima de aquí es muy bueno, tal vez el bebé nazca en esta isla – les dijo Chopper a sus nakamas, aunque Luffy y Nami no estaba presentes – pues sería lo mejor, ya es tiempo – refirió Zoro.

- ¡si, una isla! ¡vamos a explorar! – le dijo Luffy a Nami – pero, no creo que sea buena idea, no en mi estado – respondió la navegante – vamos Nami, por favor – hizo un puchero el moreno – de verdad que no podemos, aunque la isla se vea bien – siguió Nami en su negativa – vamos, yo te cargaré – y Luffy no la dejó reaccionar, pues ya la tenía en sus brazos.

Al caminar un rato pasaron por un bosque, y un arroyo, aunque nada más – mm que aburrido – dijo Luffy – creo que así es mejor – rió Nami. Así siguieron paseando un rato más hasta que llegaron a un paraje.

- vamos ahí, hay que descansar, además se ve bonito – señaló Nami un campo de flores de todos colores – ah bueno, pero yo no estoy cansado – aceptó Luffy de todas formas, y al llegar colocó a Nami con cuidado en el suelo.

- Aquí huele tan bien – aspiró la navegante – shi shi, tienes razón – sonrió Luffy al ver todos los colores del arcoiris formándose en el suelo. La navegante abrazó entones a su chico apoyándose en él – este sitio es romántico – dijo – a mi también me gusta -

En ese instante, los dos se voltearon a ver y luego acercaron sus rostros para sellar sus labios en un tierno beso. Luego al separarse, su instinto los invitó a hacerlo de nuevo, pero justo cuando estaban por consumarlo Nami se separó de pronto.

- Ayyy, ayyy, Luffy… - la pelirroja mostró rostro de malestar - ¡Nami! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – se asustó el joven pirata – va a nacer – le reveló ella - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿AQUÍ?1 – preguntó el con sorpresa – si, aquí, va a nacer -

- voy al sunny por Chopper – dijo Luffy pero fue detenido por su chica – ¡no me dejes aquí sola Luffy! – pidió ella ya con un pequeño llanto – entonces te llevo – propuso él – no, no puedo, el bebé va a nacer aquí, sólo ayúdame – pidió ella.

A órdenes de su chica, Luffy se quitó su chaqueta, y con ella será con la que recibiría a su retoño. Nami instintivamente comenzó a hacer salir a su bebé de dentro de ella, y entonces Luffy se estaba sorprendiendo como casi nunca antes.

Poco a poco, llegaba el momento, y el futuro rey de los piratas, recibió al pequeño ser y lo envolvió en su chaqueta. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño tuviese vida. El bebé, al sentirse desprotegido, comenzó a llorar, pero fuera de sorprenderse o asustarse, Luffy protegió aún más a su retoño con la chaqueta.

A pesar de su cansancio, la pelirroja pudo darle a su chico una pequeña navaja que traía consigo – corta el cordón, con cuidado – le dijo y él lo hizo de inmediato.

- Tenías razón, es una niña – indicó Nami, pero su amado no podía decir mucho, sólo contemplaba a su ya tranquila niña - ¿no es lo más bello que hayas visto? – le preguntó – si, no creía que había algo tan bonito, Lina es preciosa – rió Luffy con ternura.

Y así, en ese campo de flores, Lina, la hija de Luffy y Nami saldría al mundo por primera vez…

**Ahí está Lina-chan! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a mi me gustó mucho hacerlo por lo menos je je.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.- Muchas gracias por la opinión, y poco a poco se me ocurrirán más cosas, o al menos eso espero xD, nos vemos**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado".- Gracias, y pues trataré de hacer los updates pronto.**

**nami op.- Je, al principio no estaba muy seguro si hacer o no la continuación jeje pero pues aquí está, espero que te siga gustando. **

**Shichiko.- lo siento, aquí hay un error mío. La Lina de los 10 tesoros, y esta, no son las mismas, digamos que son dos líneas temporales distintas. Algo sobre el nacimiento de la Lina de mi fic de los 10 tesoros está en otro fic mío llamado "Por Siempre", si clickeas en mi nickname ahí te saldrán abajo los fics que he escrito. Gracias!!**

**Kami-chan!.- espero que siga siendo kawaii este capítulo, aquí está el nuevo, disfrútalo.**

**Mudkip-chan.- pues me alegra que te guste, aquí está el siguiente y ojalá que también te guste, nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mis fics, y que bueno que te haya gustado, arigato.**

**Tercy.- me halagan mucho tus palabras, por que tus fics son buenos también, y no je, Luffy nunca cambiará. Hasta luego!!**

**Flacacelecr.- Me da mucho gusto que leas mis fics, y más que te agraden, y aquí está el siguiente.**

**Kami.- mm pues si eres kami-chan, ya lo hiciste, si no, jeje pues no, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Willyamsosorio.- Claro que seguirá, no es un one-shot y espero hacer muchos capítulos, a ver para cuantos da, yo pienso que para mucos. Gracias por el review.**

**Beastboy12325.- Gracias! Y bueno ya viste que Luffy lo escuchó de la misma Lina xDD, en realidad la intuición de Luffy sorprende a todos.**

**Me gustaría que me pusieran reviews, please, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.**

**Hasta entonces... Nos Vemos!!**


	3. Es una chibi Luffy

**Llegamos al tercer capítulo, disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, además no tenía muy claro muchas de las escenas, sólo espero que les agrade.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡Luffy, Nami! ¡¿Dónde están?! – gritaba Usopp tratando de encontrar a sus dos nakamas, y es que los mugiwara ya se habían dado cuenta de que la pareja estaba tardando demasiado.

- creo que encontré el olor de Nami – anunció Chopper mientras olfateaba el suelo - ¡súper! Vamos a encontrarlos – dijo Franky – ese Luffy, espero que haya cuidado bien a Nami-san, y en el estado delicado en el que está – comentó Sanji.

Así, los restantes 6 piratas... o más bien eran 5 ya – cuando encontremos a Luffy y a Nami tendremos que buscar a Zoro – indicó Usopp el extravío del peliverde – bah, ya nos preocuparemos de el cabeza de marimo más tarde – siguió Sanji adentrándose en el bosque siguiendo a Chopper.

- vaya, un campo de flores – señaló Robin frente a ellos después de caminar un buen rato – te traeré todas las que quieras Robin-chan – ofreció el cocinero con corazones en los ojos – esperen, creo que ya los vi – dijo Usopp enfocando sus googles – si es cierto, su olor se hace fuerte, pero hay otro olor además.

Así los 5 fueron acercándose hacia la dirección de su capitán y navegante, los cuales estaban a la sombra de un árbol, en la orilla del campo de flores y dormidos. – fu fu fu , que sorpresa – dijo Robin - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Franky - ¿ya vieron lo que Nami tiene en los brazos? – señaló la ojiazul algo pequeño envuelto en la chaqueta de Luffy.

- ¡ahhhh ya nació, ya nació, ya nació! – corría Chopper desesperado por todos lados mientras los otros se acercaban a la pareja – parece que llegamos un poco tarde – sonrió Franky – es una chibi Luffy – comentó Robin – si, se parece mucho a él – indicó Usopp – al menos Nami-san está bien – suspiró Sanji.

En ese momento, el futuro rey de los piratas despertó – ahh, hey que hay jajaja parece que me quedé dormido – rió Luffy – eso no importa estúpido, por tu culpa Nami tuvo al bebé aquí a la intemperie – le pateó Sanji – jaja pero todo salió bien, Lina es preciosa – señaló el moreno a su pequeñita.

- tenemos que ir al barco, tengo que revisar a Nami de todas formas – propuso Chopper – ella está cansada seguramente, mejor llévala en brazos no la despiertes – le dijo Robin mientras ella tomaba a la diminuta Lina en sus brazos.

Así regresaban hacia el sunny de nuevo cruzando el bosque, afortunadamente ahí se encontraron con el extraviado Zoro – hasta que los encuentro, se perdieron – les dijo él – ¡tu fuiste el que te perdiste! – le respondieron todos menos Luffy y Robin. De pronto el espadachín se fijó en lo que Robin tenía en los brazos – esa es... – señaló un poco incrédulo – si es Lina-chan mírala – la mostró Robin.

- jajaja, si que lo hiciste bien Luffy, es una niña muy bonita – rió el peliverde – es extraño que tú digas eso – le sonrió Robin – tal vez tengas razón – dijo mientras seguía admirando a la pequeña en el regazo de Robin. Al mismo tiempo Sanji veía la escena no muy contento.

Al fin los piratas llegaron al barco, y rápidamente Luffy dejó a Nami en el cuarto del servicio médico para que Chopper la revisara – no te preocupes Chopper, jajaja si todo salió muy bien – aseguró Luffy – hubiera sido mejor que fuera aquí, aunque Nami luce bien, ya veremos – respondió el reno.

- ¡Robin, ahora yo quiero cargarla! – pidió Usopp – Robin-chan déjame a mi – requirió Sanji – pero son unos torpes, seguro que se les cae, mejor dejen que Robin se encargue de ella – les dijo Zoro – muchas gracias Zoro – le sonrió la arqueóloga – ahh... yo sólo decía, es que... los demás son unos idiotas – se sonrojó de inmediato el espadachín.

- Lina-chan, mira – Usopp y Franky le hacían caras, pero la recién nacida apenas si podía abrir sus ojitos con pesadez – es muy chiquita para reírse tontos – les dijo Sanji.

Nami, al fin despertó después de la revisión de Chopper – ¿estamos en el sunny? – preguntó la pelinaranja – jeje si, después de que nos fuimos a la sombra del árbol nos quedamos dormidos, pero no tú no despertaste – explicó Luffy - ¿dónde está Lina? – cuestionó de inmediato la navegante al darse cuenta de que su pequeña no estaba por ahí – no te preocupes, Robin la está cuidando. Tú quédate a descansar, hasta mañana podrás regresar a tus labores normales – recomendó Chopper.

- oii todos, Nami ya despertó – anunció Luffy a su tripulación mientras seguían embobados con su retoño – será mejor que le lleve a Nami su Lina – se retiró la arqueóloga mientras los demás se decepcionaban.

La pelinegro entró entonces y dejó a la pequeña en brazos de su madre – muchas gracias por cuidarla – agradeció la navegante – fu fu fu, no es nada, pero parece que tiene hambre – señaló Robin a Lina que intentaba encontrar comida en la blusa de la pelinaranja – upps es cierto, ¿nos disculpas Chopper? – pidió permiso al renito.

- ¿vas a darle de comer? – preguntó el doctor sin entender la indirecta – si, la voy a amamantar, por eso será mejor que nos dejes solas – explicó Nami aún con tono cortés – pero será mejor que me quede a ver, no tiene nada de malo que las hembras alimenten a sus crías – comentó Chopper - ¡ya sal de aquí! – prácticamente lo expulsó de la habitación.

Pasó un buen rato, pasó una hora, pasaron varias horas y Robin y Nami no salían de la habitación – ya voy a entrar tal vez algo les pase a Nami-san, Robin-chan y a Lina-chan – dijo Sanji – nooo, Nami te matará – le advirtió Chopper – si ero-cook, no seas impaciente – le replicó Zoro – cállate inútil – y así ambos comenzaron a pelear.

- fu fu fu, no creí que esta niña heredara esa "habilidad" de Luffy – rió Robin al ver que Lina no dejaba de beber leche de su madre – no es de risa, esta niña me va a dejar seca – no podía creer Nami que la pequeñita estuviera bebiendo por horas.

Afortunadamente, unos minutos después, la morenita se cansó de comer y se dispuso a dormir – vaya, y ahora duermes, eres una niña floja – le dijo Nami con ternura – técnicamente un bebé no hace mucho más que comer o dormir – apuntó Robin.

Al final Nami y Robin salieron de la habitación - ¿qué estaban haciendo? Yo quería ver a Lina – fue rápido Luffy para ver a su niña – esta niña come casi como tú, por eso duramos tanto – explicó Nami mientras todos rieron.

- supongo que dormirá con ustedes ¿no? – preguntó Chopper – bueno yo quisiera tener una cuna, pero no encontramos ninguna bonita – dijo Nami – listo aquí está – fabricó Franky una cuna como salida de la nada - ¡¡¿Qué clase de truco fue ese?!! – inquirieron de inmediato Zoro, Sanji y Usopp.

Como quiera que sea, Lina-chan ahora tenía una cuna en que dormir, y se estaba haciendo tarde así que la estrenaría pronto. Al caer la noche, Nami fue a poner a su niña en su cunita para que descansara, pero al salir, notó que Luffy se quedó ahí.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella – es que… no puedo creer que algo tan chiquito tenga vida, y no puedo dejar de verla, tampoco puedo creer que ella venga de mi, que tu y yo… bueno ella venga de nosotros – sonreía el chico de goma – si, tienes razón – le besó la navegante.

Un rato después, los mugiwara habían cenado, y se disponían a dormir. Luffy y Nami se fueron entonces a su habitación – estoy muy cansada, creo que en cuanto me acueste, me dormiré – dijo Nami – jaja yo también – respondió Luffy – eso no sería raro… - suspiró la pelirroja.

Y dicho y hecho, ambos durmieron al instante, pero no les duró el gusto o por lo menos a Nami por que una hora y media después, fue despertada por un llanto - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con pesadez – Lina, esta llorando – se empezó a levantar a ver a su pequeña, que en efecto había despertado.

Pero no sólo ellas dos habían despertado sino que todos los demás ya estaban a la puerta de la habitación preguntándose que pasaba – espero que Lina-chan no esté enferma – dijo Chopper ya listo con su maletín – tal vez se asustó con algún fantasma – estaba Usopp escondido detrás de Zoro – ya pasen tontos – abrió Nami la puerta y todos cayeron hacia el interior de la habitación excepto Robin, aunque Zoro cayó dormido de nuevo.

- esta niña – empezó Nami a cargarla – seguro que tiene hambre – dijo Robin – pero si apenas hace poco le di pecho un buen rato – casi se quejó Nami – pues parece que quiere más – señaló Franky como la pequeñita buscaba con su boca el alimento de su madre – ay no… - no le quedó más remedio a Nami que amamantarla de nuevo.

- ¿y bien? – esperaba ella a que se fueran sus nakamas y todos lo hicieron menos uno – les dije que se fueran – le ordenó la navegante a Sanji – pero Nami-san, este acto es tan puro y amoroso que vale la pena ser visto – puso el pretexto el cocinero – ¡ya vete! – lo mandó a volar de una patada.

En ese momento Luffy despertó, el pobre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de tanto relajo – ah, que poco dormí – se dijo a si mismo y luego admiró como su chica estaba amamantando a su niña y tuvo una reacción inesperada.

- ¡ahhhhh! ¡Lina-chan! ¡¿Qué le haces a Nami?! – gritó Luffy asustado al ver que la pequeñita estaba prendada del pecho de la navegante – ¡suelta, suelta! – la iba a quitar pero fue detenido por un golpe de Nami – que torpe, le estoy dando pecho – le dijo ella.

Unos minutos después, la pelinaranja tuvo que explicarle a su chico la razón de esa escena – jajajaj así que era por eso ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – reía el capitán – ¡ni siquiera me diste oportunidad!

Así los días pasaron, tal vez las semanas y ahora si podíamos ver bien como es que era Lina-chan. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, sus ojitos empezaban a tomar un color miel, además de que era simplemente demasiado risueña.

- ¡Lina-chan mira! – estaba Usopp haciéndola reír, aunque ella sólo sonreía un poco – jaja hazlo así – dijo Luffy estirándose el rostro y entonces la pequeñita se echaba a carcajear – yo no puedo estirarme el rostro tonto – respondió Usopp – de pronto la bebé se sintió elevada desde la silla donde estaba sentada.

- es hora de bañarla – habló Nami quien la estaba cargando. De inmediato, Lina-chan empezó a llorar estirando sus bracitos en dirección de su padre – ven Luffy, sabes que no puedo bañarla si no estás con ella – le dijo la pelirroja y el moreno fue con ella.

Y era cierto, al parecer la morenita sentía predilección por su padre – jajaj tan chiquita y le gusta el agua – reía Luffy – es por que le gusta estar contigo – indicó Nami – shi shi shi, a mi también me gusta mucho estar con ella, ¡ayyy mi nariz! – la pequeñita se divertía estirando el rostro de su padre.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y llegábamos a los 4 meses – es bastante adelantada – dijo Chopper al ver que la chiquita ya se sentaba con facilidad y sin apoyo – parece que si, pero también es muy adelantada al comer – suspiraba Nami – lo bueno es que ya no sólo toma leche – sonrió Robin mientras jugaba con Lina haciendo uso de sus poderes Hana Hana.

- ¡Lina-chan, vamos a nuestro asiento especial! – entro Luffy y se llevó a su bebé, quien echó a reír de inmediato en los brazos del moreno. Unos momentos después, el chico de goma estaba sentado en la proa del sunny con su niña en los hombros - ¡si se te cae te mato! – le gritó Nami y casi como si lo hubiera predicho, una ola golpeó la nave y Lina-chan se separó un momento de los hombros de Luffy, pero éste logró alcanzarla.

- ¡te lo dije! – golpeó la pelinaranja fuerte a su chico – ayy, pero si le gustó – se quejó Luffy señalando como su niña estaba carcajeando divertida – ¡dámela Luffy! tú no sabes como tratar a una dama – se la arrebató Sanji y se la llevó a la cocina.

La pequeñita quería entrar en llanto, pero entonces el rubio la hizo contentar – un platillo perfecto para ti Lina-chan – y le sirvió un pequeño plato de papilla excelentemente preparada y él mismo le daba con la cuchara, aunque la morenita no estaba comiendo muy bien.

- ¿qué pasa Lina-chan? No me digas que no te gustó mi comida – hizo Sanji un puchero – es por que no lo haces bien ero-cook – le dijo Zoro quien estaba entrando – ¡quiero ver que tú lo hagas mejor! – le retó el cocinero. El peliverde entonces intentó, y para sorpresa de Sanji, Lina-chan comía plácidamente.

- ¿cómo lo hiciste marimo? – Sanji aún no creía que Zoro pudiera hacer algo así bien – debes ser más paciente, o eso creo – respondió el espadachín – jajaja Zoro niñera – rieron Chopper y Usopp - ¡malditos! – comenzó a perseguirlos, dejando a Nami al relevo.

Y entre cuidados, y también descuidos de todos los mugiwara, la pequeña princesa pirata llegó a los 5 meses y continuamente se quejaba, pues sus dientes comenzaban a salir

– pobrecita, lo que necesita es estar con algo en la boca – dijo Franky – yo se que es bueno para ello – Usopp tomó la mano de Luffy y la puso en la boquita de Lina-chan quien comenzó a mascar plácidamente – ahh, oye ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Luffy aunque sin quitar su mano – jeje supuse que le gustaría mascar goma – respondió el tirador – oh, ¡si, que buena idea! – sonrió el capitán.

- son unos idiotas – quitó Nami la mano de Luffy de la boca de su niña – pero ella estaba muy a gusto – hizo Luffy un puchero – ¡tus manos están sucias! Para eso compré todos estos chupones – los reprendió mientras Lina-chan ya disfrutaba mascando.

Más tarde, ese mismo día dos figuras peleaban por tener de compañía a Lina-chan.

- ¡ella estará conmigo! -

- ¡se divertirá más conmigo! -

- ¿qué tiene de divertido verte cocinar, ceja de remolino? -

- supongo que ver como mueves esas espadas como lunático es mejor… -

Y así ambos se arrebataban a la morenita una y otra vez mientras esta se divertía de lo lindo viendo como el espadachín y el cocinero peleaban. Aunque unos momentos después ya ninguno de los dos pensaba igual.

- mejor tú quédatela -

- ya decías que cocinar le hace bien a las mujeres -

- la cocina es peligrosa -

- ¡las espadas lo son más! -

- mira tu espada se está cayendo al mar – lo intentó engañar el cocinero, e increíblemente funcionó, mientras el peliverde volteó, Sanji ya se había metido a la cocina.

- parece que somos tú y yo Lina-chan, pero tenemos que hacer algo con tanta baba que estás soltando, esos malditos dientes – indicó Zoro la excesiva saliva que la pequeñita soltaba debido a que sus dientes estaban saliendo.

- la bruja de tu mamá no sabe nada, esos chupones no son suficientes… a ver… mmm – Zoro no sabía que traer para que Lina-chan tuviera en la boca, de pronto sintió que era despojado de una de sus katanas - ¡no, Wado Ichimonji no! – la bebé (tal vez imitando al peliverde) estaba mordisqueando la empuñadura del arma.

Entre tanto, sus padres ni en cuenta que se daban – oye Nami, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver donde está Lina? – preguntó Luffy mientras hacía una pausa en la serie de caricias que le hacía a su chica – bueno, está con Zoro ¿qué puede pasar? – ante esa respuesta ambos hicieron una pausa, dándose cuenta de que el espadachín no era precisamente la mejor niñera – ah que diablos – dijo Nami besando a Luffy después.

Afortunadamente para Zoro pudo contar con algo de ayuda - ¿te está dando algunos problemas? – llegó Robin sonriendo – bueno… yo… - se sonrojó un poco el peliverde – deja que yo la cuide un rato – la levantó del suelo y la tomó en sus brazos, para después darle un biberón que le había preparado – supuse que tendría hambre – comentó la ojiazul – pues si, siempre tiene – dijo Zoro sonriendo mientras empezaba a blandir sus espadas.

Al mismo tiempo que bebía algo de jugo, los ojitos de Lina-chan seguían muy de cerca los movimientos del peliverde – parece que le gusta ver como entrenas – refirió Robin – si, puede ser – le sonrió él a la arqueóloga.

Pero eso no era nada, pues a los 8 meses, cuando Lina-chan comenzó a gatear comenzó el verdadero cansancio para nuestras 8 niñeras - ¡cómo diablos llegó hasta el dock system? – preguntó Franky – Luffy la estaba cuidando – señaló Usopp – sólo fui a comer algo y luego ya no estaba – sonrió tímidamente le capitán.

- ha gateado todo el día, un libro mío apareció en cubierta – dijo Robin sonriendo – espero que esté cansada, la tomó Nami en los brazos – todos lo estamos, tenemos que perseguirla por todos lados – se quejó Usopp – si y cuando estoy en mi forma intermedia cree que soy un muñeco de peluche y me persigue – dijo Chopper – vamos, que puede hacerte un bebé – preguntó Sanji – no lo se, es hija de Luffy… - respondió el reno.

Pero pese a la discusión, pronto en cuanto Nami entró a bañarse, Lina-chan fue descuidada una vez más y otra vez se le veía gateando por cubierta.

Los ronquidos de Zoro atrajeron su atención, pero al llegar, más le atrajo la atención la vaina blanca de Wado Ichimonji. Como pudo fue sacando la katana y la fue arrastrando mientras gateaba.

Sólo Nico Robin era testigo de aquella escena, pero por un momento quiso ver que era lo que la pequeñita se proponía, pero entonces, la pesada arma se le fue de las manitas a la pequeña y fue a caer en unas escaleras que daban hacia la despensa, así que sencillamente fue en busca de ella y ahí fue cuando Robin le perdió la pista.

- _upps, ahora si que he sido descuidada – _pensó y se sonrió un poco mientras se levantaba para ir en búsqueda de la chiquita. La arqueóloga utilizó entonces un veinte fleur y luego un ojos fleur para hacer brotar un ojo en cada mano y así buscar más fácilmente a Lina-chan.

La búsqueda tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero al fin, la ojiazul dio con ella. Bajó entonces a ver, y Lina-chan estaba cubierta de rojo, lo que por un momento asustó (aunque no mucho ya sabemos como es Robin) a la arqueóloga, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la morenita estaba bañada en tomate.

- Lina-chan eres demasiado traviesa – le dijo mientras le levantaba y tomaba Wado Ichimonji a la vez. La bebé entonces llenó a Robin de tomate el rostro con sus manitas – ¡Lina, no seas así! – la ojiazul la llenó más de tomate para divertirse y así las dos seguían jugando. Sin que Robin se diera cuenta, estaba actuando infantilmente, cosa que jamás hacía.

Finalmente ambas subieron a cubierta, muy sucias y Robin con Wado Ichimonji - ¿qué pasó, por qué tenías mi espada? – le inquirió Zoro que ya había despertado – es una larga historia – dijo dándosela y luego retirándose - ¿a dónde vas? – cuestionó el espadachín – debemos bañarnos – le sonrió ella.

Nami estaba por terminar de darse su baño cuando escuchó entrar a alguien - ¿quién es? ¿Luffy? – preguntó la navegante pues con el vapor no veía bien de quien se trataba – somos nosotras – escuchó una calmada voz que reconoció como de su nakama Robin.

- ¿nosotras? – de pronto reaccionó – si, definitivamente Lina-chan y yo debemos bañarnos – y Robin dejó verle a Nami como ella y su niña estaban realmente sucias - ¿pero como es que…? – inquirió la pelirroja – no lo quieres saber, de verdad – rió la arqueóloga – niña traviesa… - le empezó Nami a quitar la ropita mientras Lina-chan ya carcajeaba disfrutando de bañarse con las dos chicas.

Luego de un rato, todos se dispusieron a dormir Nami colocó cuidadosamente a Lina-chan en su cuna y fue a dormir. Pero no pasaron ni treinta minutos cuando la pequeñita ya estaba saltando de su cuna, y comenzaba a gatear de nuevo.

Rápidamente tomó camino hacia cubierta y como pudo subió hasta la parte de la proa e incluso hasta la cabeza de león. Se sentó ahí, sintiendo la brisa marina. Las olas golpeaban el sunny lo que lo hacía tambalearse un poco y Lina-chan hacía esfuerzos por no perder el equilibrio.

Unos instantes después se sintió tomada por unos brazos, unos que estaban estirados. Luffy había salido a comer algo y se percató de lo que ocurría, así que fue con su pequeña.

- shi shi shi, Lina-chan, te gusta estar aquí ¿verdad? – la abrazó el chico de goma mientras se sentaba en la proa. Lina-chan esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad en su carita – a mi también me gusta, jaja pero seguro que tu mamá se enoja si nos ve aquí – el capitán sintió una mano entonces en su hombro - ¿quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Nami.

La pelirroja entonces se sentó entre las piernas de su chico cargando a Lina-chan, y así, los tres estuvieron ante la brisa marina por horas…

**El tercer episodio termina aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez sea un poco rápido, pero es que durar mucho en un solo mes sería estar repitiendo situaciones.**

**Estoy muy contento y agradecido con tantos reviews [Franky mode ¡¡no estoy llorando idiotas[/Franky mode**

**Maravillante.- Pues si, fue una descuidada pero bonita forma de nacer, muchas gracias.**

**Kami.- ok, asunto arreglado xD, aquí están más capítulo, sólo pido paciencia. Nos vemos!**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por los continuos reviews, y también por la opinión, nos vemos.**

**Shichiko.- Y no, no es xD, ojalá que te leyeras el otro fic, gracias por el review.**

**Tsubasa.- no te preocupes si se te olvida, siento no haberte respondido en el de los 10 tesoros, se me fue…, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Mudkip-chan.- jejej, no es tan malo empalagarse de esa forma xD, y si, un bonito lugar que Lina-chan eligió para salir al mundo, (mejor que cualquier hospital xD) gracias!**

**Beastboy12325.- Digamos que es algo distraído xD y claro que no será todo, el fic tiene para muy largo. Y bueno Zoro es demasiada pieza dormilona como para llanto de bebé xD.**

**Nami.- uyy que lindo nickname (K-O con corazones en los ojos). Bueno ya! Gracias por la opinión, y a mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja (se nota xD) ojalá que te siga gustando.**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado".- Que buenas opiniones, muchas gracias y estaremos actualizando hasta que el fic no de para más.**

**Willyamsosorio.- ZoRo… hecho! sacar el tercer capítulo… hecho! xDDD espero que te haya gustado.**

**ErickSmoke91.- Muchas gracias y he aquí el siguiente.**

**Itzia-Hime.- Luffy será un buen padre muy a su estilo, con amor y ternura, aunque los cuidados no sean precisamente lo suyo xDD, gracias!**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- jeje pues si heredó algo de su padre, pero bueno así son las cosas, muchas gracias, a ambos y aquí está para evitar más la espera arigato!**

**Theothersideofthemirror.- Hola, me alegra que te molestes en seguir mi fic. Sobre la pregunta, pues la misma edad de la serie, bueno a eso le sumamos 9 meses xD y luego los 8 que ya han pasado en este capítulo, en conclusión, si, son muy jóvenes xDDDD**

**En el próximo veremos como Lina-chan sigue creciendo y Franky, Usopp y Chopper tendrán más juego, ya que en este desaparecieron un poco.**

**Hasta entonces... Nos Vemos!!**


	4. ¡1 año!

**Disculpas por tardar tanto, no he tenido tiempo, discúlpenme, pero créanme que no dejaré el fic por la borda, seguiré con él hasta donde aguante, que creo que será dentro de muchos capítulos.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Una noche nuestro buen Luffy se levantó para uno de sus bocadillos nocturnos, el refrigerador con cerrojo no era reto para alguien que incluso había desarrollado la habilidad de comer mientras dormía.

El caso es que al salir de la cocina le pareció ver una figura caminando por ahí, una muy pequeña - ¿quién es?– preguntó. Pero de pronto escuchó una risilla ya conocida por él – ¡Lina-chan! jaja ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Jajaja esa cuna no es rival para ti verdad – sonrió el chico de goma al cargar a su niña mientras ella también mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Lo importante había pasado de lado para el futuro rey de los piratas, su pequeñita había estado caminando toda la noche pero para él lo importante es que ella estaba sonriendo, y era lo único que le preocupaba. Así, sin más la regresó a su cuna, y ella cansadita se dispuso a dormir.

Al siguiente día, al ahora del desayuno Luffy contó a sus nakamas lo sucedido en la noche – ¿caminando? – preguntó Nami – querrás decir gateando le dijo Usopp – mmm... no, yo la vi caminando – se llevó el chico de goma la mano a la barbilla.

- está bien que sea una niña adelantada pero caminar a los 9 meses no es común, lo normal es que lo hagan al año de edad... o al menos eso dice un libro que compré la otra vez – aseguró Chopper – eso es cierto, los niños caminan alrededor del año de nacidos – confirmó Robin.

Sanji se acercó a su capitán entonces – aquí lo importante es que... ¡ESTABAS ROBANDO COMIDA DE NUEVO! – lo pateó el cocinero – de verdad estaba caminando yo la vi – dijo el moreno sobándose el rostro.

- hay una forma de averiguarlo – retiró Zoro a Lina-chan de su sillita, mientras ésta estiraba sus manos pues aún le quedaba un poco de comida – ahora camina – le ordenó el espadachín mientras la puso en el suelo de pie, pero la pequeña no accedió y segundos después cayó de sentón.

- ¡Eres un brusco cabeza de marimo! – le gritó Sanji – bah, cállate – sólo dijo el peliverde al rendirse – mmm necesita un estimulante, algo de cola estará bien – dijo Franky – ella no es un monstruo, robot – dijo Sanji - ¡repite eso! Soy un cyborg – respondió el peliazul – no eres más que un pervertido – le retó Sanji – ah, bueno ya decía yo que no era tu intención insultarme – suspiró el peliazul – estoy rodeado fenómenos... –

- es muy pequeña, aún no puede caminar, seguro lo imaginaste Luffy – lo abrazó Nami – mmm no se... – suspiró el chico de goma.

En la noche, a pesar de que no le había replicado nada a su pelirroja, Luffy seguía seguro que su niña había caminado, y pensando no estaba durmiendo. De pronto advirtió que Lina-chan ya estaba brincando el barandal de su cuna y salía de la habitación.

Él se dispuso a seguirla – ¡lo sabía, no estaba imaginando! – se dijo a si mismo al ver a su pequeñita caminando perfectamente rumbo a la cocina. La siguió y constató, que al igual que él, Lina-chan había aprendido a burlar la seguridad de Sanji.

Entonces, el capitán regresó a despertar a su navegante - ¡Nami, Nami! – la levantó - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me despiertas así? – casi le reclamó con pesadez – ¡ven, Lina-chan está caminando, vela tú misma! – Luffy la jaló del brazo y la llevó a la cocina.

- ¡Mira! – señaló él, pero para su infortunio, la morenita ahora estaba gateando y ya no caminando – ¿Ver qué, por eso me despertaste? – le aplicó Nami un "puño de amor" – te juro que estaba caminando hace un momento – aseguró Luffy – ya basta con ese asunto, tendrás que esperar a que ella camine a su tiempo, no por que lo desees va a suceder – le regañó Nami.

- y tú, vámonos a dormir – le dijo a su niña – tú también Luffy, vamos – y Nami se fue caminando sin percatarse que tenía tomada a su hija de la manita y esta estaba caminando como si nada.

- Nami... – le habló Luffy - ¿si? – volteó sonriendo ella – mira a Lina-chan ahora – señaló a la pequeña y entonces Nami volteó para al final ver que su chico decía la verdad - ¡Lina, estás caminando! – la cargó en brazos mientras ésta sonreía.

- ¡¡todos¡despierten!! – gritó Luffy y sus nakamas se levantaron muy a su pesar - ¿qué diablos quieres? – preguntó Sanji – si, idiota, es casi la 1 de la madrugada – dijo Franky tratando de arreglar su cabello – zzzzzz – Zoro volvió a dormir de pie.

- ¡es qué Lina-chan está caminando! – dijo Luffy con emoción – Luffy, ya habíamos visto que no era cierto – le replicó Usopp – esta vez es verdad – indicó Nami – ¡vamos Lina, camina! – le dijo a su niña. Pero esta prefirió gatear.

- parece que todo fue un fiasco de nuevo – se terminó Zoro de despertar – yo creo que, como dijeron antes, necesita persuasión – y Robin, con ayuda de sus poderes sacó un racimo de uvas de la cocina y lo presentó un poco alejado de ellos – mira Lina-chan, es rica fruta – le dijo sonriendo. Entonces la pequeñita se levantó y fue caminando por la fruta.

- eso fue muy inteligente Robin-chan – le dijo Sanji – pero es preocupante, si gateando era un remolino, ahora no sabremos que hacer con ella – sonrió Franky.

Y era cierto, ahora si que nuestros nakamas debían estar al pendiente, no sólo para cuidar a Lina-chan, sino por su propia seguridad, pues no sabrían cuando la pequeña iba a entrar a las habitaciones y hacer un desastre. De cualquier forma todo resultaba divertido al final, menos para Zoro que ya se estaba cansando un poco de ser despojado de Wadou Ichimonji mientras dormía; y es que la morenita tenía la habilidad de sacar el arma de su vaina sin despertar al peliverde.

Semanas después, los mugiwara llegarían a una isla con muchas tiendas de ropa, y Nami se levantó muy temprano para ir a comprar prendas, no sólo para ella, sino también para su niña.

- ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo? Es aburrido – se quejaba Luffy mientras Nami lo jalaba fuera del barco rumbo al poblado – volveremos en unas horas – les dijo la pelirroja a sus nakamas que se quedaban en el barco.

Así, la pareja y su niña fueron a las tiendas, primero Nami se compraría un poco de ropa – al fina recuperé mi figura por completo, ahora puedo vestir como antes – dijo antes de elegir varios conjuntos, de los cuales compró "sólo" 5 (y es que había elegido unos 20).

- muy bien ahora si vamos a comprarle algo a Lina, por qué está creciendo mucho últimamente – comentó Nami y los tres salieron de la tienda con Luffy cargando a su bebita – déjala que camine por que si no se va a acostumbrar a que sea cargada – le dijo la chica y éste la dejó caminar por enfrente de ellos mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Luego entraron a otra tienda, esta vez de ropa para niños y bebés. Nami empezó a elegir mil y un conjuntos para Lina y a probárselos, aunque era muy evidente que la pequeña no estaba muy cómoda – mira Lina, este sombrerito se te ve muy lindo – le decía Nami, pero la niña hacía como podía para quitárselo, pues le incomodaba.

Al fin, la pelirroja eligió lo que iba a comprar y se disponía a pagar, mientras Luffy cargaba a su retoño con su nueva ropita – ya te dije que no la cargues todo el tiempo – le reprendió y el moreno bajó a Lina-chan al suelo.

Cuando Nami ya había pagado, Luffy se percató de algo – oye Nami, no le compraste un traje de baño – señaló el moreno una que estaba colgado en la pared – es verdad, creo que también me llevaré ese, aunque debo ver si le queda – y la navegante se volteó para donde su niña, pero esta ya no estaba.

- ¿Lina¿Dónde está Lina, Luffy? – preguntó Nami un poco asustada – la dejé en el suelo como me dijiste, justo aquí – señaló él, pero la realidad es que la pequeña ya no estaba por ningún lado.

La pareja saló a la calle para ver si su niña estaba por ahí, pero el resultado era negativo – ¡señora, señora¿vio una bebé salir de esta tienda? – preguntó la pelirroja a una mujer que estaba por ahí – si, si la vi, pero un hombre se la llevó, yo pensé que era su padre – contestó ella – no, yo soy su papá – dijo Luffy.

Nami entonces no pudo evitar llorar, se empezó a desesperar al máximo – ¡Luffy, Luffy, mi niña, mi niña se la robaron! – le tomó a su chico de los hombros mientras lloraba – cálmate, yo la encontraré, no voy a dejar que nos separen de ella – y mientras le dejó su sombrero a la pelirroja, salió corriendo sin rumbo a buscar a su niña.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lina-chan!!!!!!!!! – gritaba el capitán pirata por todo el pueblo tratando de encontrar a la pequeña, mientras la navegante se quedó en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en una casa de los alrededores, tres sujetos tenían a la pequeña – muy bien, ahora habrá que pedir rescate – dijo uno de ellos – yo vi a su mamá y tal vez sería mejor intercambiarla por ella – dijo el que inicialmente había robado a la niña – o tal vez podríamos venderla en otro pueblo, es una bebé muy linda y habrán muchas parejas que la quieran – sonrió maliciosamente otro.

Lina-chan no lloraba, simplemente se sentía un poco fuera de espacio aunque de inmediato fue a buscar el refrigerador – oye pequeño monstruo, es nuestra comida y es muy poca por lo que no puedes comer – le arrebató una naranja que l pequeña ya estaba por saborear.

Esto hizo que Lina-chan empezara a llorar – cállate niña, te daré algo más tarde – le dijo uno, pero ella no hizo mucho caso y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

- ¿qué es ese grito? – preguntó uno de ellos – ¿eres idiota o qué? La niña está llorando – respondió otro – no, no es eso, hay otro grito – replicó el primero y de pronto la puerta de la casa fue destruida - ¡ahhhhhhhhh! – era Luffy quien había encontrado el lugar gracias al llanto de su pequeña – ese grito… -

- ah ese es el padre – señaló el que la había robado – ja, no se ve muy fuerte, vamos a darle una paliza – sonrió el que parecía el jefe de ellos. Lina-chan, que estaba sentadita en la mesa, tan sólo se tapó sus ojos pues sabía lo que venía. La morenita escuchó golpes y patadas y un momento después fue levantada en brazos por su padre – vamos con tu mamá, por que está muy preocupada – sonrió él y ella le respondió de la misma forma.

- ¡¡Lina!! – Nami se la arrebató a Luffy cuando llegaron los dos de vuelta a ella – mi niña, no te vuelvas a separar así de nosotros – la apretó con fuerza – ya sabes que yo siempre las protegeré a las dos – sonrió Luffy – si, tienes razón, gracias – respondió Nami mientras le devolvía el sombrero y se retiraban juntos al barco.

Casi parecía un suspiró pero pronto llegó el primer año de Lina-chan, y por supuesto que todos querían poner de su parte para celebrarlo

- oigan, no han comprado vino o sake – dijo Zoro al ver todos los preparativos – es una fiesta para Lina-chan, no para nosotros – respondió Franky – ¿entonces por qué trajiste 4 barriles de cola? – señaló el peliverde – es sabido que a todos les encanta la cola – aseguró el cyborg.

- Ya no importa, todo está listo – dijo Robin – Robin-chan tiene razón, sólo falta ella – concordó Sanji refiriéndose a la festejada - ¡aquí viene! – anunció Chopper mientras entraba al pequeño salón acondicionado para la fiesta.

- ¡Felicidades! – gritaron todos cuando Luffy y Nami entraron con la pequeña, que estaba ataviada con un elegante vestidito, propicio para la ocasión – fu fu vaya se ve muy mona – sonrió Robin con ternura – a ver cuanto le dura en orden el vestido – dijo Zoro también sonriendo.

- Y aquí está el pastel para la cumpleañera – presentó Sanji un enorme pastel blanco con rosado, coronado con frutas en almíbar, el cual rápidamente hizo babear a Luffy, Lina y también a Chopper.

Después de apagar las velitas con ayuda de todos, Lina-chan fue recibiendo los regalos. Robin le dio una tiara, Sanji, Chopper y Franky cooperaron para darle una pequeña cadena de oro al cuello, Zoro le regaló un pequeño sable sin filo parecido a Wadou Ichimonji y Usopp tuvo la gran idea de darle una foto de todos juntos.

- todos los regalos los entendí, menos el tuyo Zoro – le dijo Nami – si tanto le gusta Wado Ichimonji, será mejor que tenga la suya – respondió el espadachín mientras los demás se echaron a reír.

Así, la pequeña fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, se convirtió en un convivio más que una celebración para Lina-chan, pues ésta ya estaba dormida – esa niña ha sido una bendición – dijo Robin observando a Lina-chan dormir – si, somos como una verdadera familia ¿verdad? – sonrió Chopper – ¡así es! – exclamó Franky.

Después de que todos se fueron a dormir, Nami acostó a Lina-chan y se empezó a quitar la ropa. Luffy en ese momento se le quedó viendo - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella – es que, hace mucho que no… - se sonrojó un poco el chico de goma – tienes razón – se levantó a abrazarlo – tenemos un buen tiempo sin nada de nada – dirigió las manos de su chico al broche del sostén, pero en ese momento, Lina-chan se despertó un poco. Desorientada volteó a un lado y al otro y se quedó viendo a sus papás.

- Luffy… no podemos, no con ella aquí – se separó la pelirroja de él – pero no se va a dar cuenta – hizo el moreno un puchero – si es muy perspicaz, se va a dar cuenta de que algo extraño pasa, mejor lo dejamos para otro día – sentenció la navegante y arrulló un poco a su niña para que durmiera de nuevo.

Al siguiente día, Nami fue la primera en despertar y vio a su amado dormido, aún sin ropa – no pensé que esta niña se nos interpondría en esto, pero bueno, ya veré que hacer – se dijo a si misma.

- ¡Hay una isla! – anunció Chopper a la pelirroja cuando esta salió de los camarotes - ¡¿Dónde?! – salió Luffy de inmediato – pensé que estabas dormido – suspiró Nami.

- ¡¡super!! la cola se estaba acabando – se alegró Franky – también algunas provisiones, es hora de las compras – dijo Sanji, y así a cada uno de nuestros nakamas tenían alguna necesidad que cubrir mediante compras, a excepción de Zoro.

En ese instante se le vino una idea a la mente a Nami. La pelirroja entonces llamó a Robin para hablar a solas – oye Robin, necesito que me hagas un gran favor – pidió la navegante – tú dirás – sonrió la ojiazul – hace mucho que Luffy y yo no tenemos un momento a solas, tú sabes a que me refiero, y me gustaría pedirte si podrías llevarte a Lina al pueblo por unas horas –

La morena aceptó encantada, pero entonces Nami tuvo que pedirle algo más – también, me gustaría que te pudieras llevar a Zoro – solicitó con algo de pena – eso si es más complicado – hizo Robin una mueca – pero¿no podrías hacer un esfuerzo sólo por hoy? En nombre del amor – desarrolló Nami una de sus falsas actuaciones – ya, ya, está bien, veré que puedo hacer – se retiró la arqueóloga.

Todos se habían ido, y Luffy estaba también por hacerlo, pero Nami le detuvo - ¿a dónde crees que vas? – estoy aburrido, quiero ir a ver que hay en el pueblo – respondió él – yo me encargo de quitarte el aburrimiento – lo miró la navegante con mirada seductora y el moreno entendió de inmediato la indirecta.

- pero… ¿y Lina-chan? – preguntó Luffy – no te preocupes, todo lo tengo planeado – sonrió ella mientras señaló como Robin tomaba de la mano a la pequeña mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Zoro – nosotros vamos al cuarto – lo jaló la navegante.

- ¿para qué quieres que vaya contigo? – gimoteaba Zoro ante Robin – no voy a batallar contigo, simplemente te digo lo que pasa. Nami quiere pasar un tiempo a solas con Luffy, así que ven conmigo – ya que lo dices tan sutilmente – se levantó el espadachín y se fue con la ojiazul.

Unos momentos después, Luffy y Nami ya estaban comenzando la pasión - ¿tú crees que ya se haya ido? – la interrumpió el moreno un momento - ¿a quién le importa? – sonrió maliciosamente la navegante al tiempo que atacaba felinamente a su "presa".

La arqueóloga y el espadachín caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo, ella con Lina-chan tomada de la mano y él sólo cerca de ellas – no se por qué tengo que venir con ustedes – se quejó él – yo no te pedí que vinieras con nostras, simplemente te pedí que dejaras el barco – respondió la ojiazul.

- tienes razón – dijo él un poco groseramente y tuvo intención de irse, pero su mano se sintió jalada por otra más pequeña – parece que no quiere que te vayas – señaló Robin como Lina-chan había tomado a Zoro con su manita derecha y seguía tomada de la arqueóloga con su izquierda.

- ya no puedes hacer nada – sonrió la ojiazul – demonios van a pensar que somos sus papás…

**Por fin terminé este capítulo, es que no había tenido nada de tiempo, el trabajo me absorbe, espero terminar pronto el capítulo 5.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.- Creo que exageras un poco xD, pero muchas gracias, y esto es poco con todo lo que le espera a lina-chan, ya lo verán más adelante.**

**Gabe Logan.- De nada, para eso estamos, yo también estoy un poco atareado, pero ahí la llevo xD.**

**Beastboy12325.- Así es, es que también todo se haría demasiado largo y tardaríamos mucho para ver a lina-chan crecer, sobre Garp… pues ya verán más después, gracias!!**

**Nami.- Pero si es Nami-swaan!! Ya te dije que me gusta tu nickname? Jaja ya bueno es broma. En lo del lemmon, tal vez haya algo más adelante y ZoRo te prometo bastante para el próximo capítulo. Arigato! Por cierto, te agregué, pero probablemente lo escribí mal por que no te he visto conectada...  
**

**Jhon I "El Bronceado".- Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los continuos reviews espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**ErickSmoke91.- Vaya, no más por que me da vergüenza, muchas gracias por las opiniones, realmente las aprecio.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Una cosa antes xDD soy chico, no chica y pues no se si Zoro y Robin tendrán también el suyo (habrá que ver) pero de que habrá ZoRo eso sí. Nos vemos!!**

**Theothersideofthemirror.- Pues si, así de joven ya es papá xDD pero bueno, entre todos le ayudarán no te preocupes. Gracias por leer mis fics, hasta pronto.**

**Tercy.- Así es, es bastante divertido, y por supuesto que no será una niña normal, aún queda mucho por conocer de Lina-chan, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Me encanta responder los reviews, sobre todo si son muchos, me anima a seguir escribiendo. En el próximo capítulo, habrá un buen de ZoRo y algunas otras locuras, también veremos a Lina-chan interactuando con otros bebés.**

**Hasta entonces... Nos Vemos!!**


	5. ¡Nami!

**Ah lo siento, lo siento lo siento, por tardar tanto, es que la semana pasada no tuve ni un poquito de tiempo, espero jamás volver a tardarme así como con este capítulo, también espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Robin y Zoro seguían caminando tomados de la mano con Lina-chan. A la arqueóloga no le desagradaba del todo, el peliverde estaba un poco por fuerza – esta niña es un poco impertinente – se quejó – a mí me parece que es encantadora – rió Robin.

- Entremos ahí para ver que vemos – sugirió la ojiazul señalando una tienda – yo diría que mejor regresáramos al barco – dijo el espadachín – creo que no sería una buena idea, por que Nami aún debe estarse divirtiendo con el capitán...

- ¡Achuuuu! – la pelirroja estornudó mientras se encontraba sobre su chico - ¿estás resfriada Nami? – preguntó él, deteniendo por un momento sus caricias – no, creo que no, sigamos – le sonrió ella.

... – sí, eso es cierto, ya que – aceptó Zoro entrar a la tienda.

Dicho establecimiento era una miscelánea, y tenía desde telas hasta libros – mm interesante – dijo robin – bah, aburrido – musitó Zoro.

Se presentó entonces un empelada - ¿puedo ayudarles? – les dijo. Era una chica joven, de cabello castaño largo en trenza y un pañuelo en la cabeza, con un aspecto bastante hippie – sólo estamos viendo – aclaró Robin – tal vez busquen algo para una linda pareja como ustedes – les sonrió la encargada.

- nosotros no... – intentó Zoro sacar del error a la chica pero ésta no se lo permitió – este lazo de seda rojo es una tradición de la isla, los novios se entrelazan las manos con él para simbolizar su amor – y con una tremenda rapidez, la chica ya había pasado el lazo por las manos de ambos. Zoro sólo estaba pasmado mientras Robin sólo estaba divertida.

Y así sin dejarlos decir una palabra seguí la muchacha en sus recomendaciones – también podría hacerles un tatuaje con el nombre del otro, o hasta un ritual para que su amor siga por siempre. Mmmm, para su niña, mm que tal... no tengo mucho de niños, pero bueno su niña es muy bonita, perdón que me entusiasme pero es que me gusta tanto el amor, es lo más bonito del mundo yo quisiera que alguien... – y entonces el espadachín se cansó e interrumpió a la encargada - ¡ya! ¡Ella y yo no somos novios, esta niña no es nuestra y nosotros nos vamos de aquí! – le dijo y salió sacando a Robin y a Lina-chan con él – vuelvan pronto – les dijo aún sonriendo la chica.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que aún llevaban el lazo rojo en sus manos, o al menos Zoro no se dio cuenta – esa chica está loca – caminaba refunfuñando el peliverde – yo creo que es peculiar, aunque me hubiese gustado ver algunos de esos libros – indicó la arqueóloga – sí, tú y tus libros, te gustan tanto... – suspiró con ironía el espadachín – al menos no estoy obsesionada con espadas – le dijo seria Robin.

En ese momento, la pequeña Lina sintió que ambos se soltarían de ella, así que con sus manitas apretó lo más que pudo las manos de Zoro y Robin para que los tres siguieran así juntos.

- ah... yo, perdón, no quise decir eso – se disculpó Zoro – yo también lo siento – dijo Robin y Lina carcajeó en este momento – niña... ¿qué te gusta que estemos juntos? – la cargó en los brazos el espadachín mientras ella reía.

- yo creo que serías un buen padre, un poco desesperado, pero buen padre fu fu fu – le dijo Robin al ver que el peliverde tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña, él entonces miró a la ojiazul a los ojos.

En ese momento, recordaron que tiempo atrás hubo algo entre ellos – tus ojos... – musitó el espadachín - ¿qué tienen? – preguntó Robin con ternura – son tan... y Zoro no pudo terminar su frase por que sintió como una de sus katanas era retirada de su vaina – esta niña traviesa... – dijo al ver que se trataba de Lina-chan, que con dificultad sacaba poco a poco el arma antes de que el peliverde se lo impidiera.

- Creo que debemos volver al barco – sugirió Robin tomando del brazo al chico mientras él cargaba a Lina con el otro - ¿crees que Luffy y Nami ya hayan terminado? – preguntó el espadachín – si no es así, comenzaré a envidiar un poco a la navegante – respondió la arqueóloga en tono de broma.

En ese momento, Nami ya estaba vistiéndose de nuevo - ¿nos hacía falta esto verdad? – le preguntó a su chico, pero éste no respondió ya que estaba dormido – mm tal vez fui demasiado impetuosa – se dijo a si misma riendo.

Justo cuando salaí a cubierta veía regresar a Sanji y Chopper que venían juntos - ¡hola Nami-san! No sabía que te habías quedado en el barco y además sola, ese Luffy es un desconsiderado – subió el rubio apresuradamente – no, no me dejó sola, él está dormido en la habitación, aunque como se acerca la hora de la cena tal vez despierte pronto – Franky y Usopp vienen detrás nuestro, los encontramos por ahí – refirió Chopper subiendo con dificultad todo lo que traía.

Precisamente el cyborg y el tirador arribaban a la costa en ese momento – miren lo que trajimos para Lina-chan – señaló Franky levantando un par de muñecas – sí, las encontramos a mitad de precio - indicó Usopp cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba por ahí.

- ¿Y dónde está Llina-chan? – preguntó el narizón – Robin se la llevó al pueblo acompañada de Zoro – respondió la pelirroja - ¡¿qué?! ¿ese estúpido cabeza de Marimo está con Robin-chan? – comenzó Sanji a enfurecerse al saber que la chica que quedaba "libre" estaba acompañada por el único con el que había tenido algo.

Cuando robin y Zoro llegaron al Sunny, ya no estaban tan amorosos, ya que habían decidido mantener un poco en secreto todo hasta que supieran si todo iba en serio, el problema es que habían olvidado un detalle.

Al subir a cubierta vieron como el cocinero estaba bañado en llanto – Robin chan ¿cómo pudiste? Me engañaste con este cabeza de alga – refirió el rubio, mientras la ojiazul se quedó sin mucho que decir - ¿de que hablas retrasado? – le inquirió Zoro – ¡no te hagas el inocente, vi que los que traían ese lazo rojo en los brazos era por que se amaban, snif! – respondió Sanji.

En ese momento, la pareja se dio cuenta de que no se habían retirado el lazo rojo de seda – esa maldita niña hippie – musitó Zoro – esta niña es la causante de todo – sonrió después la arqueóloga tomando en los brazos a Lina-chan y regresándosela a su madre – muchas gracias Robin – le guiñó el ojo la navegante.

La pequeña volteó a todos a todos sin encontrar lo que buscaba y luego miró a su madre – tu papá está dormido, por eso no lo encuentras – le dijo ella y entonces Lina-chan se hecho a reír.

Luego recibió sus nuevas muñecas, las cuales le entretenían de alguna manera, pero claro que sus ojitos siempre estaban puestas en Wado Ichimonji, lo bueno es que un instante después de eso, su padre apareció en cubierta.

Gracias a Lina, Zoro y Robin se habían acercado entre sí, pasaron las semanas y algunos meses y sí, ambos eran novios, aunque más discretos que Luffy y Nami.

Poco tiempo después, la tripulación llegaba a una isla más del nuevo mundo, era una isla pacífica, con poca actividad, podemos decir que de paso.

Así, los mugiwara bajaron a descansar a tal isla, tal vez venían de alguna isla donde habían peleado arduamente y ahora necesitaban descanso.

- no estaría mal quedarnos en un hotel para variar – estiraba los brazos Nami al bajar del sunny - ¿acaso no te gusta el barco eh? ¿es muy poco para ti? – preguntó Franky un poco enfadado – no tiene nada de malo bajar del barco alguna vez – replicó la navegante.

- yo creo que es correcto, por que así Lina-chan conocerá nuevas atmósferas – indicó Chopper – además tal vez haya lindas chicas en el hotel – dijo Sanji. Y con la aceptación de todos, se dispusieron a buscar un buen lugar.

Luego de recorrer la isla tomaron la mejor opción, aunque si fuese por Nami hubiesen buscado algo más barato, pero la convencieron al final para que aceptara.

El hotel tenía alberca, cuartos cómodos y lo más importante, paz y tranquilidad, o al menos eso pensaban nuestros nakamas por que no sabían que las cosas se iban a complicar pronto.

Resultó que en el mismo hotel estaba hospedad una pareja, la cual, tenía dos pequeños, una un poco más chica que Lina-chan y otro un poco más grande que nuestra princesa pirata.

Después de la primera noche en la posada, los mugiwara se dispusieron a disfrutar de la alberca, menos las chicas que mejor fueron al jacuzzi con vapor. Nami trajo consigo a Lina-chan, pero ella no estaba muy a gusto en el vapor.

- Lina, ya compórtate, ¿por qué quieres afuera? – trataba Nami de mantener a su niña dentro de la enorme tina, pero sin éxito – ¡ay ya, haz lo que quieras! – se rindió y dejó que se fuera. – que carácter fu fu – rió Robin – es que me exaspera, mejor la dejo hacer lo que le de la gana por una vez – explicó la navegante.

Lina entonces salió del vapor hacia el patio del hotel ataviada con su pequeño traje de baño e inmediatamente se dirigió a la alberca – ven Lina-chan, ven con nosotros – le gritó Luffy desde el agua que le llegaba un poco menos de la cintura – sí, ven, vamos a jugar – sonrió Usopp.

La niña entonces se apresuró y comenzó a correr como pudo pero el niño de la pareja ya mencionada anteriormente pasó en un pequeño triciclo haciendo caer a la morenita.

Lina-chan estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero entonces escuchó a su padre – ven, vamos Lina-chan, no te rindas ven al agua con nosotros – le dijo y entonces la pequeña suprimió sus lágrimas y se levantó como pudo.

La señora Jacob, una rubia distinguida se dirigió a con su hijo, pero cuando todos pensaron que iba a regañarlo, pero paso de largo y fue hasta el filo de la piscina - ¿esta niña es suya? – les preguntó a los mugiwara quienes asintieron – entonces deberían tener más cuidado con ella, puede causar un accidente – casi les reprendió y volvió a su lugar, una silla para asolearse - ¿qué diablos le pasa? – musitó Zoro mientras Lina-chan llegaba por fin a los brazos de Luffy.

- no importa, no pasó nada, sigamos jugando – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Y prosiguieron con su diversión.

Después de un rato, Nami y Robin salieron del vapor y al ver lo que pasaba Nami quedó en shock - ¡ahhhhh! ¡qué están haciendo idiotas?! -

La escena era la siguiente. Luffy, Zoro y Usopp estaban de un lado de la alberca, mientras Franky, Sanji y Chopper estaban en la otra, y Lina-chan volaba de un extremo al otro de la piscina. Lo más sorprendente es que ella estaba feliz.

La pelirroja rápidamente se dirigió a golpear en la cabeza a cada uno de sus nakamas y a recuperar de los aires a su niña. Cuando esto pasó, la pequeña pasó del rostro de alegría, al de aburrimiento - ¡¿acaso son unos imbéciles?! – les gritó fuertemente – sólo estábamos jugando con Lina-chan – hizo Luffy un puchero - ¡eso no es jugar, eso es algo muy irresponsable! Pones en peligro a tu propia hija –

La navegante estaba materialmente furiosa, aunque Luffy parecía seguir sin entender el por que – a Lina-chan les estaba gustando – replicó casi en voz baja el chico de goma disminuyendo cada vez más la voz hasta que la última letra casii la dijo sin sonido debido a la mirada fúrica de su chica.

- ¡pero que banda de escandalosos! – se quejó en voz alta la señora Jacob – ya déjalos amor, no molestan – le dijo su esposo también recostado - ¡tú cállate! – le ordenó la mujer haciendo ver quien mandaba en esa pareja (casi igual que en la de Luffy y Nami xD)

Nami entonces bajó de sus brazos a Lina-chan para encarar a la señora Jacob – creo que usted no es nadie para decir nada, nosotros también estamos pagando aquí y esta aérea no es silencio – le dijo la pelirroja. Y es que la única que podía regañar a sus imprudentes nakamas era ella y nadie más.

- todos ellos, incluidas usted y su niña son unos vulgares – respondió la mujer y entonces comenzó la discusión entre ella y Nami. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Lina-chan tomó una pequeña rama y caminó hacia donde estaba el niño que antes casi la había atropellado. Aún estaba montado en el triciclo.

Y sin que nadie lo esperaba, la pequeña princesa pirata, con la poca fuerza que su edad le permitió le propinó un buen golpe al infante haciéndolo caer. El padre del niño leía el periódico no hizo nada, y la pequeña hermanita lejos de asustarse, incluso comenzó a reír.

- ¡ahh su niña es una salvaje! – exclamo la señora Jacob – exageras querida, nuestra niña ya se consiguió una amiga – señaló el marido que seguía leyendo el periódico y es que Lina-chan y la otra bebé ya estaban muy a gusto jugando en el cajón de arena.

- mi niña no debe acercarse a la suya, no debe mezclarse con esta clase de chusma – la señora Jacob levantó a su bebé y se la llevó – pues apuesto a que mi Lina podría hacer cualquier cosa mejor que sus dos niños juntos – la retó Nami levantando a Lina-chan de su lugar también.

- proponga cualquier cosa y verá que mis niños pondrán a su niña en ridículo – sugirió la señora Jacob cada vez más furiosa e igualmente estaba Nami.

Tan cegadas por el orgullo estaban ambas mujeres que pusieron a sus niños a nadar en la alberca, aunque lo lógico es que ninguna podía hacer mucho en el agua. Los tres terminaron hundiéndose y siendo subidos a la superficie con la ayuda de los poderes de Robin. Esto significó un insulto para la señora Jacob quien, indignada, se llevó a sus niños y a su esposo – mujeres... – sólo musitó el marido todavía leyendo el diario.

Luego de ese episodio, los mugiwara pasarían dos días más en el hotel y luego se dispondrían a seguir con su viaje.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que Lina-chan cumplió 22 meses de vida, es decir casi dos años, y fue cuando ocurrió algo inesperado.

Luffy jugaba con su niña en la cubierta de pasto lanzándola hacia arriba una y otra vez – ¡más alto Llina-chan, más alto jajaja! – decía el moreno mientras lanzaba a su pequeña. En una de esas Llina alcanzó a tomar el sombrero de paja de Luffy y éste detuvo sus juegos – ¿quieres ponerte el _mugiwara _eh Lina-chan? aún te queda grande pero está bien shi shi shi – y entonces le colocó el sombrero.

Siguieron el juego, pero el viento también entró en la acción y mandó a volar el sombrero, y antes de que Luffy pudiese decir palabra alguna, alguien más lo hizo por él - ¡¡Mugi!! (sombrero) – la pequeñita estiraba sus brazos al mismo tiempo que llamaba al sombrero como para que éste volviese.

Luffy se levantó y con su niña en los brazos fue a recoger sus sombrero - ¿dijiste Mugí? – le inquirió – ¡puedes hablar! – celebró el chico de goma mientras su niña reía con él. – a ver, di otra cosa, como... ¿qué tal, Gomu Gomu no jet bazooka? – pero Lina-chan se quedó obviamente en blanco ante tan difícil enunciado.

Luffy sólo suspiró cerrando sus ojos, y en ese momento, sintió una de las manitas de su pequeña tocándole el rostro – papá – dijo Lina-chan haciendo que Luffy abriera sus ojos grandes y se quedara sin habla, aunque luego de casi un minuto de contemplar que su hija le había llamado así, reaccionó – si, yo soy tu papá – sonrió ampliamente.

Sabiendo que su chica debía saber esto, el moreno cargando a su niña se dirigió al camarote de ambos – ¡Nami, Nami! – entró emocionado - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella – ¡Lina-chan puede hablar! – le aseguró el capitán.

La pelirroja se quedó perpleja - ¿eso es en serio? – preguntó - ¡sí, dijo mugi! – indicó Luffy y luego me dijo papá – indicó el moreno – ¿a ver Lina, di papá? – pidió la pelirroja a su niña - ¡papá! – señaló la pequeña a su progenitor mientras lo nombraba.- era cierto, ya está diciendo sus primeras palabras – se emocionó Nami.

- muy bien, ahora di mamá – le dijo la pelirroja señalándose a ella misma - ¡Nami! – exclamó la morenita - ¡no, di mamá o mami, no mi nombre! – pidió la navegante - ¡Nami, Nami! – seguía repitiendo Lina-chan feliz – niña insolente... – se enfureció un poco la pelirroja mientras Luffy reía.

- si no dices mamá, mañana puede que no comas Lina – le dijo Nami en tono burlón. Entonces, Lina-chan hizo un nuevo esfuerzo – ma..., ma..., ¡Nami! – exclamó aplaudiendo la morenita – ¡esta niña me está retando! – frunció el ceño la pelirroja – ja ja ja, es por que te quiere – seguía Luffy riendo...

**Pues hasta aquí este quinto capítulo, que la verdad me costó mucho trabajo terminar, por la falta de tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.- Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, como ya hemos podido ver anteriormente, Lina-chan es algo adelantada. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues siguen en Grand Line, y se han retrasado un poco, pero no falta mucho para que Luffy sea el rey de los piratas.**

**Jhon "El Bronceado".- Disculpas por la tardanza, aquí está el siguiente.**

**Nami op.- Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar el review,, espoero que por culpa de mi tardanza no te hayas mureto de ganas por leer el siguiente gomen xDD**

**Nami.- Hola Nami-san!! xDD gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y ojalá que proodamos ver tu fic. Espero que te gusté también este capítulo y nos vemos!!**

**Beastboy12325.- Jajaja si, así es xDDD. Bueno al tema. Difícilmente a Lina se le quitará el gusto por la espada de Zoro, ya lo veremos después, gracias por el review.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Gracias, arigato por tus reviews!! Que siempre me animan a seguir adelante. Ya leí tu fic y sí eres algo perv… digo, está muy bien xDDD. Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Ah bueno, esas confusiones suelen pasar (al menos eso creo xDD) la marina los sigue buscando y ya habrá algún capítulo donde se verá un poco de eso, aunque como ya expliqué, trataré de enfocarme en Lina-chan. Gracias!!**

**Erick Smoke 91.- Así es, algo de ZoRo espero que te haya gustado.**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias tanto por la lectura, como por el review, nos vemos.**

**Itzia Hime.- Pues Robin tal vez sería una buena madre, aunque creo que Zoro lo sería más no se por que xDD. En lo de otro, sí, Lina se parece más y más a Luffy xDD, arigato por le review!!**

**Uff, un buen rato respondiendo reviews xDDD pero me gusta bastante, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero no volver a tardar tanto.**

**En el siguiente seguiremos viendo a Lina-chan hablar y veremos algunos personajes ya conocidos.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	6. Nuestra niña

**Diablos, he tardado mucho más que de costumbre, y seguro que algunos se preguntaron si ya no lo iba a seguir, pero… ¡no piensen eso! Lo terminaré lo prometo. Lo que pasa es que tuve poco tiempo y todo eso, pero aquí está el sexto capítulo y espero que les guste**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Luego de algunas semanas, los mugiwara llegarían a una isla más en Grand Line, en la cual se encontrarían con una persona bastante especial para ellos. Para este entonces, Lina-chan ya había aprendido a decir muchas cosas, incluida la palabra mamá, aunque eso sí, a la fuerza.

En una de esas, Lina vio que Zoro estaba despertando de una de sus siestas entonces la morenita tomó su pequeña espada a escala y atacó al peliverde, aunque claro que a éste no le dolió demasiado.

- así que quieres jugar, eh, pues entonces ponte en guardia – le dijo de forma juguetona Zoro y tomó una vara y se disponía a "pelear" con la pequeña pero ésta se desanimó y puso cara de aburrida.

- ¡espada, espada! – dijo un poco enfadada.

Zoro comprendió entonces que la pequeñita quería que él usara su espada de verdad, y aunque era peligroso, al final fue convencido – diablos, tus ojos son convincentes como los de tu mamá, pero los tuyos son de buena persona je je –

El espadachín sacó entonces su Wado Ichimonji – será con la espada que te gusta entonces, pero debo tener cuidado – dijo él mientras Lina sonreía feliz.

Así siguieron jugando como si pelearan en realidad, pero de pronto al peliverde se le fue un poco la mano y… - ¡buahhh! – lloraba la niña pues uno de sus deditos lucía una cortada, aunque era pequeñísima.

- ¡demonios¡ me distraje un poco, vamos Lina-chan no llores, que tu mamá me va a matar – y aunque intentaba calmar a la pequeña, ésta no dejaba de llorar – no Lina-chan, eh… las… las espadachines son valientes, no lloran – dijo él y ahí, Lina dejó de llorar y sólo sollozaba – eso es, tú eres valiente y no debes llorar, mira yo tengo muchas cortadas – y poco a poco, la morenita se calmó. – uff que bien, por que tu mamá es aterradora, vamos a mantener en secreto esto, por que estoy seguro que nos regaña a los dos – le dijo y la niña asintió

Luego la cargó un poco – ya llegará el día en que practiquemos de verdad, supongo -

Días después, al estar todos reunidos en la cocina del sunny, alentaron a la pequeñita a nombrarlos a todos - ¡vamos Lina-chan ¿puedes decir cómo nos llamamos todos?! – la incitó Usopp.

La pequeña entonces los miró a todos y comenzó a decir los nombres con los clásicos problemas con algunas letras como la r por ejemplo – papá, mamá, Robin-san, Zoro-san, Franky-san, Chopper, Usopp-san y Sanji-kun –

- ¿qué? ¿por qué todos son san y yo soy kun? Hasta el narizón este es Usopp-san, y yo soy Sanji-kun – se quejó el rubio cocinero – ja, es que no causas respeto, cocinero pervertido – se burló Zoro.

- muy bien, Lina, aunque te falta practicarlo más para que los puedas decir correctamente – cargó Nami a su niña y juntas salieron a cubierta. Ahí, Lina-chan señaló algo y Nami se dio cuenta de que era una isla - ¡vengan todos, ya llegamos a la siguiente isla! – les llamó la pelirroja.

Ya hacía algunos días que no estaban en tierra, por lo que los piratas bajaron rápidamente del barco, pero fueron atacados inmediatamente. Afortunadamente para ellos, estos hombres no eran muy fuertes, y más bien parecían ser guardias extraños, y en cuanto éstos fueron vencidos se retiraron.

- Que molestos ¿por qué nos atacarían? – se preguntó Franky – supongo que no les gustan los piratas – señaló Robin. Después de quitarle importancia al asunto, los mugiwara decidieron dispersarse para hacer las compras de siempre.

Al mismo tiempo, los guardias vencidos regresaban a un palacio, donde estaba una persona a la que debían proteger, además del rey de esa isla. – su alteza, han llegado piratas a la isla, pero nos vencieron, son bastante fuertes – le avisó uno de ellos.

- ¿piratas? Demonios, justo cuando tenemos visitas – se preocupó el rey, viendo a una princesa que venía de otro reino, la cual estaba en la misma habitación.

- ¿y cómo era su bandera? – preguntó dicha princesa ante la sorpresa de los guardias.

Algunos minutos después, nuestros nakamas estaban por terminar sus compras, de hecho, varios ya habían regresado, y el buen reno, Chopper se disponía a hacerlo, cuando fue detenido por alguien, era una figura delgada con una capucha blanca.

- ¿eh quién eres? – preguntó temeroso – disculpa por no descubrirme el rostro Tony-kun, pero me dijeron que los pobladores no debían saber que había una princesa en este reino – respondió esa persona.

Chopper entonces reconoció la voz y el rostro escondido de esa chica - ¡Vivi! – la abrazó llorando - ya, ya, no hay por que llorar, a mí también me da gusto verlos – respondió el gesto.

Así, Chopper se apresuró a llevar a la princesa de Arabasta al Thousand Sunny – han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, te mostraremos el barco y más – decía el renito con entusiasmo.

- _por encima de eso, tengo un asunto pendiente desde hace más de dos años, desde aquella vez que salvaron el reino de Arabasta_ – se dijo en su mente la peliazul.

Para cuando ambos llegaron al barco, ya todos los demás estaban ahí – ¿por qué te tardaste Chopper? Ya estábamos preocupados – le dijo Usopp al mismo tiempo que los demás se asomaban. Entonces, la princesa se quitó su capucha para revelar su identidad.

- Es mi culpa, ja ja, yo lo retrasé – les dijo sonriendo ampliamente - ¡Vivi! – exclamaron y bajaron de inmediato para saludar a su nakama. Uno por uno la abrazó después de tanto tiempo de no verla, y el último de ellos fue Luffy.

- _aquí está, es él. Ahora… ahora tengo que decirle lo que siento, lo que no me atreví en aquel entonces_ – pensó la peliazul un poco sonrojada al ver al capitán mugiwara, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- ¡Chopper! – salió Lina-chan a abrazar al esponjoso renito - ¡ayy, me tiras Lina-chan! – y todos rieron, menos Vivi que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- creo que no te presentamos a Lina – le dijo Nami levantando en brazos a la pequeña y mostrándosela a su amiga. Para Vivi fue evidente entonces que la chiquilla era hija de Nami, pero entonces, ¿quién era su padre? Y al imaginarlo, le dio un miedo terrible.

- sí, nuestra niña es linda ¿verdad? – sonrió Luffy al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Nami, confirmando así el miedo de Vivi.

- eso sí que no lo esperaba, que tuvieran una niña – dijo Vivi haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír – bueno, todo se dio muy rápido – respondió Nami

Momentos después, el cocinero incitó a todos a pasar a la cocina. Habría una gran comida de celebración. Ahí, la princesa de Arabasta, entre comentario y comentario, no podía evitar ver los cariños de Luffy hacia Nami, apenas se había decidido a confesar su amor por el chico y ahora se había dado cuenta de que era tarde. No cabía duda, eran una familia con esa niña ahora y aunque ella lo deseara, Luffy no amaría a alguien más. El corazón de la peliazul estaba hecho pedazos.

Después de algunas horas, que para ella parecieron días, se retiró - ¿pero por qué te vas? – preguntó Usopp – es tarde y estoy como invitada en este reino, por lo que no puedo causar preocupación, lo siento – explicó ella.

- ¿vendrás mañana? – le preguntó Nami – ah, no lo sé, espero que sí – contestó haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo por sonreír, y lo fue ya que su última mirada antes de voltear la vista hacia la puerta del exterior fue la mano de Luffy rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja.

Así, la peliazul se fue, aunque no se dirigió al palacio del reino, sino que tomó otro rumbo, mientras los mugiwara se dispondrían a dormir - ¿no les pareció algo rara? – dijo Zoro – sí, creo que sí, aunque tal vez sí tenga algunas reglas como princesa de otro reino, después de todo es la diplomacia y no pueden verla con nosotros, que somos enemigos del gobierno – dijo Nami.

Pero hubo alguien que notó más que eso, que incluso casi adivinó los sentimientos de Vivi y se dispuso a seguirla. La encontró en un parque, bastante oscuro, ella estaba en una banca, llorando silenciosamente – Vivi-chan… – exclamó él al acercarse a ella.

La princesa se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas y a sonreír como de costumbre – yo… me dio mucho gusto verlos y me detuve un poco a descansar por aquí y… - intentó explicar pero el rubio la detuvo.

- ¿lo quieres verdad? Noté que no dejaste de ver a Nami-san y a Luffy – adivinó

- es que, yo fui tan tonta de no decírselo en Arabasta, y ahora… me duele mucho verlo con Nami-san, pero, me da gusto que se quieran de esa manera. Creo que perdí, sin siquiera haber comenzado la carrera – respondió ella.

Entonces Sanji la abrazó – esas son sólo cosas que pasan, no por eso dejas de ser una chica buena y hermosa – la intentó animar – ¿de verdad lo crees? – preguntó ella – claro que sí, nadie tiene la culpa de esto –

En ese momento, Sanji no se comportó como el ero-cook que siempre era, sino como un verdadero caballero, cosa que hizo sentir mejor a la princesa del reino de la arena, e incluso, después de sufrir un poco por aquel amor perdido, ella comenzó a ver que el rubio no estaba tan mal para ella.

- me siento mal – musitó ella aún siendo abrazada por el cocinero – es que, el mismo día que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos a un chico, me está gustando otro, no sé si está bien – le volteó a ver sonrojada.

- oh, querida Vivi-chan, yo también te amo – hizo Sanji su cara de pervertido – no lo arruines – pidió ella y él volvió a la normalidad, o bueno, a no ser un pervertido (no sé cual sea su estado normal xD)

- pero no sé si esté bien, apenas cuando me dijeron que estaban ustedes en la isla estaba pensando entregarme a Luffy-san – dijo mientras Sanji se ponía rojo – sí, incluso me puse mi ropa interior más se… ayy creo que estoy hablando demasiado – se detuvo, aunque ya demasiado tarde tal vez.

- estoy seguro que te has de ver muy bien – le dijo él sonriendo tratando de no parecer muy pervertido, mientras ella sólo se sonrojó.

- no sé, es que sería raro. Hace unos momentos lloraba por él y ahora… - decía ella – no debes llorar, no quiero que lo hagas – respondió él acariciándole el rostro y sin poder evitarlo ambos se besaron.

En el barco mientras tanto, Franky terminaba un pequeño presente para Lina – Lina-chan ya es grande y creo que podrá subirse a esto – presentó el cyborg un pequeño triciclo.

Al principio, la pequeña no sabía muy bien como usarlo pero no tardó mucho en aprender – jeje es rápida para estas cosas, como Nami con el waver – señaló Chopper y en ese momento Luffy hizo una mueca hacia su chica – no me has enseñado a montar en el waver todavía – musitó – pero es que siempre que intento enseñarte te caes al agua – respondió ella.

Después de eso, todos voltearon a ver a Lina, pero ella ya no estaba – ahhhh ¿a dónde se fue? – exclamó Nami, y es que con el triciclo podría estar lejos ahora – ¡Luffy, encuéntrala, encuéntrala! – sacudía la pelirroja a su chico – todos iremos a buscarla, no te preocupes – le dijo Robin y así lo hicieron.

Lina-chan por su parte disfrutaba de la cálida noche andando en su nuevo vehículo a toda velocidad. Algunos habitantes la veían con extrañeza; una niña sola en un triciclo en la noche no era muy común, pero a la pelinegro no parecía inquietarle y sólo seguía su pequeña travesía.

Pronto entró en un oscuro parque y le pareció extraño escuchar unos sonidos extraños, así que se apresuró a ir por ahí y al final encontró a alguien conocido por ella, aunque estaba con otra persona.

- ¡Sanji-kun! – exclamó feliz mientras el rubio y Vivi, sorprendidos, despegaban sus labios.

- ¿Es la niña de Luffy y Nami? – preguntó Vivi

- Sí, es Lina-chan, pero… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y ese triciclo? – fue Sanji con ella.

- Tenemos que llevarla al barco, Sanji, no podemos dejarla sola – indicó Vivi – tienes razón, vámonos – tomó el rubio la mano de Lina-chan y con la otra el triciclo, entonces Vivi iba a tomar la otra manita de la morenita pero está la retiró y se acercó más a Sanji.

- ¡Sanji-kun, mío! – gritó Lina retando a Vivi - ¡mío, tuyo no! – repitió haciendo un puchero mientras seguía caminando tomada de la mano del rubio pero además abrazando su pierna.

- Parece que está celosa – sonrió Vivi al ver la escena

- no es posible que la única chica que me cele sea una niña de menos de tres años – suspiró el cocinero - ¡oye! Yo podría celarte – dijo la princesa sonrojada y así llegaron los tres al barco.

- ¡¡¡Lina!!! – fue Nami y la abrazó y acto seguido le dio un buen coscorrón – ¡no te escapes así, niña! – y la pequeñita sólo se tomó la cabeza, ya que sabía que ante su madre no le valdría de mucho llorar.

- no seas tan dura con ella – le dijo Vivi - ¿tú la encontraste? Muchas gracias Vivi – le agradeció la pelirroja – más bien ella nos encontró a nosotros – respondió la peliazul.

- ya le pegaste a una Sanji, ¡súper! Jajaja – exclamó Franky evidenciando la situación – cállense tontos – respondía él algo rojo.

- entonces vas a venir con nosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó Nami con amplia sonrisa – no lo sé, yo quisiera… lo pensaré esta noche y es que ya debo irme al palacio – se disculpó ella y después de tratar de despedirse de Sanji se retiró y fue tratar por que alguien no la dejó – ¡Sanji-kun mío! – exclamó Lina en aquel instante.

- Creo que es hora de dormir – entró Chopper al interior del Sunny – sí, pero… ¿dónde están Luffy, y Zoro también? – volteaba Nami a todos lados sin encontrarlos.

- conociendo al marimo-san, se ha de haber perdido jajaja – rió Sanji – conociendo a Luffy, también – suspiró la pelirroja y mejor se fue a su habitación no sin antes sugerir algo – propongo que para mañana vayamos a ver a Vivi al castillo y la convenzamos, así que quiero a todos bien presentables, no podemos dejar ver que somos piratas -

Al siguiente día, Nami se levantó muy temprano para vestirse con bonita ropa y luego vestir a su niña. Lina-chan se vio al despertar con un trajecito rosado con blanco y una pequeña gorrita, cosa que no le gustaba, por que su ropa era incómoda para hacer todo lo que le gustaba. La morenita hacía ver su descontento con su rostro enojado.

- te ves muy bonita, como una señorita de sociedad ji ji – rió Nami al ver a su pequeña – Nami… - musitó enfadada la morenita - ¿cómo dijiste? – la miró la pelirroja frente a frente - …mamá – tuvo que decir la pequeña – mucho mejor – sonrió Nami maliciosamente.

Después de esto, salieron los piratas rumbo al palacio y cual no sería la sorpresa de todos al encontrar a Luffy dormido en el camino.

Nami entonces lo levantó jalándolo de la oreja - ayy, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó él – en este instante vas al barco y te pones la ropa que te dejé en la cama – le ordenó su chica y él tuvo que aceptar, ya que sabría que le iba a ir mal si no.

- ¿Crees que antes podríamos buscar a Zoro? – pidió Robin – jaja ese tonto sigue dormido por ahí – se burló Sanji – que les parece si varios vana buscarlo y otros los esperamos aquí – sugirió Nami y entonces Robin, Franky y Chopper fueron en búsqueda del espadachín mientras los tres restantes se quedaron ene l centro de la ciudad.

Luffy por su parte regresó al barco y se disponía a ir a la habitación por la ropa que le había dicho Nami cuando vio a alguien llegar, se trataba de la princesa de Arabasta, quien ya tenía intenciones de revelar que sí quería ir con ellos, aunque fuese un tiempo.

- ¡Vivi! Ja ja los demás fueron al castillo a buscarte – le dijo él, luego ella se puso a la altura del chico sonriendo contenta, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, viéndole a los ojos, su rostro se sonrojó.

- Luffy-san… - musitó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más y más rojas…

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho por tardar, pero ojalá que haya sido de su agrado y espero no tardar mucho con el séptimo**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Beastboy12325.- No tengo pensado que Robin y Zoro le hagan una amiguita a Lina (al menos no por ahora), pero si anunciaré que en el capítulo próximo habrá lemmon de ellos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias y… la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de escribir, ni tampoco de leer, xD a ver si esta semana empiezo.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Lina los irá sorprendiendo cada vez más, ya lo verán en próximos capítulos y… soy chico…**

**Itzia Hime.- Bueno, a veces los hombres somos imprudentes xDD aunque em dio mucha risa escribir esa parte, gracias por el review, nos vemos.**

**Maravillante.- Y cada vez dirá más palabras ya lo verás y tal vez en algunos capítulos más adelante pondremos algo sobre la historia de One Piece fuera de los Lina, ya lo veré.**

**Nami op.- upps siento haber tardado de nuevo y tienes razón, es que son únicos xDD, gracias por seguir leyendo y por el review.**

**Jhon "El Bronceado".- Gracias, espero que este te haya gustado también**

**Nami.- Hola Nami-san!! Siento mucho no haber cumplido y haber puesto lo que te prometí (otra vez, soy un maldito xDD), pero sentí que era muy pronto, en el próximo habrá, te lo aseguro de verdad.**

**Porche-san.- Gracias, es bueno que te haya gustado y siento haber tardado tanto.**

**Tsubasa.- Hola!! No te preocupes por los reviews, sí te gusta es suficiente xDD**

**Omtatelo.- xDD te recomiendo que veas más One Piece, Luffy es algo torpe casi siempre y lo de Zoro pues ya empezó un poco en este capítulo y continuará en los siguientes.**

**Sakura chan.- xDD no es eso, de verdad, lo que pasa es que no tenía tiempo, pero muchas gracias de todas formas**

**En el siguiente veremos en que termina todo esto y pasaremos a otro año en la vda de Lina-chan, ya lo verán.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	7. Yo amo a Nami

**Capítulo 7!! Vamos a terminar lo que comenzó en el anterior y habrá un par de cosillas más por ahí, no es tan largo, pero el próximo sí lo ser, ya lo verán. Espero que sea de su agrado de cualquier forma. Recuerden que cualquier pregunta o duda, pueden ponerla en los reviews, por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora.-**

_**Luffy y Nami ahora tienen una niña, Lina, la cual alegra los días en el Thousand Sunny, va creciendo y aprende nuevas cosas junto a los mugiwara, quienes a su vez aprenden de ella. Con Lina de tres años, los mugiwara llegan a una isla sin saber que ahí se encuentra su gran amiga Vivi. El problema es que la princesa de Arabasta aún ama a Luffy, pero desiste de revelarlo al saber del amor de él con Nami y descubre que Sanji podría ser buena opción para ella, pero al verse sola con Luffy cara a cara, sus sentimientos juegan con ella de nuevo…**_

- Luffy-san… - musitó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más y más rojas.

La princesa peliazul recordó en su interior quien era la persona que amaba, ese chico que tenía frente a ella y ahora estaban solos. No había nadie alrededor y su mente, cegada por el cariño hacia el capitán mugiwara olvidó poco a poco a Lina, a Nami y todo lo demás.

Ella se fue acercando paso a paso al moreno sin que él adivinara sus intenciones. El rostro de la princesa se puso a centímetros del pirata y éste sintió extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su estómago se sintió vacío. Eso sólo le había pasado con una persona, la chica a la que amaba, Nami, pero es que además de la pelirroja, ninguna mujer antes se le había acercado de esa manera.

Vivi aprovechó los titubeos del moreno para juntar sus labios a los de él y plantarle un beso. Por un momento la peliazul pensó que al sentir la pasión, Luffy correspondería el gesto, pero el capitán pirata sólo se dejó besar, los labios de la princesa tocaron los suyos, pero él no intentó saborear los de ella.

Ante esa acción, la peliazul se despegó del pirata y lo vio a los ojos con algo de desilusión, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, fue interrumpida por Luffy – yo… Vivi yo… sólo quiero hacer esto con Nami, perdóname, ella es la única para mí – dijo un poco avergonzado.

La heredera del reino de arena entonces dio la espalda al moreno y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas – yo soy la que debe pedir perdón, no debí llevarte a esta situación y menos cuando ustedes ya son una familia, no me porté como una amiga – decía mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Luffy entonces, al sentir la tristeza de la chica fue y la abrazó – no importa, siempre podrás confiar en nosotros y nosotros en ti, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver – le dijo y Vivi, al sentir el afecto del chico de goma sonrió feliz aunque fuese un solo instante.

Justo en ese momento, los demás, ya con Zoro, regresaban al barco después de saber que Vivi no se encontraba en el palacio, y antes de llegar al Sunny vieron la escena de Luffy abrazando por la espalda a al peliazul. Todos excepto Sanji y Nami se sorprendieron, y luego voltearon a ver a Nami imaginando lo peor.

La pelirroja, con su niña tomada de la mano, se adelantó a ir en dirección de su chico y la princesa, Sanji intentó detenerla pero no pudo. Al llegar, Lina interrumpió el abrazo de su padre hacia Vivi – ¡papá! – le dijo efusivamente y Nami saludó también – hola Luffy – y éste soltó de inmediato a la peliazul.

El cuerpo de Vivi se quedó helado – Nami no es lo que… de verdad no… - volteó rápidamente pero sólo para ver que la navegante ya estaba besando al moreno. La pelirroja confiaba en su chico, lo conocía bien y sabía que no iba a engañarla y por otro lado no era necesaria una escena con Vivi, simplemente demostrarse amor frente a ella sería suficiente.

Los demás, aliviados, se acercaron al trío a saludar de nuevo a Vivi. Ésta entonces explicó que no podía ir con ellos ya más – tenía mis dudas, pero ahora sé que no debo ir con ustedes, al menos por ahora, perdónenme, pero seguro que nos veremos después – les dijo.

Varios intentaron hacer que la princesa cambiara de opinión sin éxito y al final llegó la despedida, Nami fue la última en hacerlo y las dos se vieron frente a frente entonces, pero la peliazul fue la primera en agachar la mirada – perdóname, de verdad, lo siento mucho Nami – dijo Vivi afligida.

- Esta bien, pero ahora sabes que él y yo somos inseparables, espero que lo hayas entendido bien – le indicó.

- Sí, yo… perdóname Nami, no quería hacerte daño, de verdad – decía la peliazul aún con la mirada baja.

- Esta bien Vivi, seguiremos siendo amigas – sonrió Nami y se le acercó a abrazarla – a menos claro, que intentes quitarme a Luffy, eso no lo permitiré – le dijo seria al oído.

- No lo haré más, tenlo por seguro – respondió Vivi.

Después de ello, los mugiwara se dedicaron a zarpar de esa isla – mi querida Vivi-chwan, espero que nos volvamos a ver – decía Sanji triste.

- Seguro que en cuanto veas a otra chica te olvidas de ella pervert-cook – le dijo Zoro y entonces comenzaron las peleas de siempre entre los dos.

Pronto llegaron los tres años y medio de Lina-chan, y en una noche, cerca de llegar a una isla, nuestro buen espadachín primero a bordo recibió una visita cuando se disponía a dormir. Se trataba de la curvilínea figura de la arqueóloga ojiazul, que por su mirada, no había ido sólo a hablar.

- Hace mucho que no me tocas – fue ella al grano, sonrojando de inmediato al peliverde – hoy tengo ganas ¿sabes? – agregó.

- Pero, es que, si nos escuchan, después no les voy a parar el juego a todos, mejor buscamos otra ocasión – replicó él y entonces ella se sentó en la cama con cara de enfado y brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No creo ser fea, me entrego a ti y me sales con que te da vergüenza – le dijo enojada.

- No se trata de eso, ya sabes que sí me gustas, y mucho, pero ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo como Luffy y Nami, ellos siempre te piden el favor de que nos llevemos a Lina-chan para que ellos puedan estar solos – explicó el espadachín y entonces la pelinegro sonrió tuvo una gran idea.

Al llegar a la siguiente isla, Robin fue a hablar con Nami y argumentando los ya mencionados favores, pidió a la pelirroja que alejara a la tripulación del barco un buen rato. No quería saber a donde, pero sólo deseaba estar a solas con el espadachín, Nami no pudo rehusarse y se llevó a todos a las compras habituales y tal vez a ver un poco la ciudad.

Así la arqueóloga y el espadachín se quedaron solos en el sunny, Zoro ya no tenía pretexto y Robin lo abordó de inmediato - ¿dónde te gustaría? – le preguntó seductoramente y él no supo muy bien que responder.

Decidieron que la habitación sería la mejor opción y de la mano entraron al cuarto de la ojiazul y no tardaron en comenzar los besos y caricias.

**Escenas lemmon comienzan aquí**

El peliverde, ya acostumbrado al cuerpo de su mujer, comenzó a recorrerlo desde la espalda hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura masajeando con suavidad las caderas de la ojiazul, mientras ella metía sus manos por dentro de la camisa del chico para tocar su piel directamente.

Poco a poco, el espadachín fue entrando más en calor y bruscamente le retiró la escotada blusa a la arqueóloga dejándola sólo en sujetador, mientras que ella sonreía evidenciando que esa acción era de su agrado. Él mismo se quitó su playera y luego se dirigió a besar de nuevo a la pelinegro para dirigir sus manos a la espalda de ésta y desatar el sujetador.

- Es de broche de frente – lo interrumpió ella casi burlándose. No fue necesario que él cambiara sus manos hacia el frente pues la ojiazul se encargó de quitarse ella misma la prenda que aprisionaba sus pechos. Los pezones de la morena rozaban con la piel del pecho del chico, mientras ellos se fundían en un beso otra vez.

Mientras esto sucedía, la mano derecha del peliverde buscaba el cierre lateral de los jeans de la chica, cosa que hizo con éxito y de inmediato lo fue bajando para aflojar la prenda. La misma mano del chico fue liberando los muslos de la arqueóloga del ajustado pantalón, haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio y terminara por sentarse en la cama, para que después, con toda libertad, el espadachín terminara por quitarle los jeans por completo.

Ella se quedó sentada mientras era el turno de él, de despojarse de sus pantalones, cosa que hizo bastante rápido. Ante eso, la ojiazul, ya sólo ataviada por su diminuta pantaleta le llamó con un sensual gesto de manos. Él se apresuró a casi caer encima de ella, con una de sus manos apretando uno de los pechos de la morena y con la otra acariciando su cintura con intenciones de bajar más y dejar en total desnudez a la chica retirando la última prenda que tenía.

Ella tampoco perdía tiempo dirigiendo sus manos por la espalda de él y bajando más y más hasta hacer que sus largos dedos deslizaran a hacia abajo la ropa interior de su hombre quien quedó desnudo antes que ella. Él entonces sintió urgencia por hacerle lo mismo a ella, pero fue detenido.

- espera – le dijo ella – ponte la bandana – señaló el pañuelo negro que junto a la playera del espadachín eran testigos de lo sucedido desde el suelo.

- ¿estás loca mujer? ¿Para qué quieres que me la ponga? Yo no te pido que uses tus poderes aquí ¿verdad? – le dijo él con algo de sorpresa.

- si no lo haces, no me quito esta – se refirió ella a la última tela que la privaba de la total desnudez y él tuvo que aceptar, poniéndose la bandana como si fuese a luchar contra un feroz enemigo.

- ¿contenta? – le inquirió – mucho – respondió ella con malicia.

La mujer puso sus manos en su vientre como invitando a que Zoro le quitara la pantaleta, cosa que él hizo sin dudar y con sus manos y boca empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de piel de la morena arqueóloga.

Unos minutos después, ambos rostros estuvieron a la par, al mismo tiempo que ambos sexos se fusionaban. La ojiazul hizo uso de sus poderes entonces, para dar vuelta a la situación y quedar ella arriba de su chico.

Y justo en esa posición, luego de unos minutos de inagotables caricias, besos y sensaciones, ambos amantes culminaron su acto en una singular explosión de amor y afecto y, dicho sea de paso, también algunas uñas clavadas en los hombros del peliverde.

**Terminan aquí escenas lemmon**

Mientras esto sucedía, los mugiwara habían descubierto una feria, la feria del pueblo. Luffy quería ir, pero su chica llevaría muchas compras y necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara, así que "convenció" al padre de su niña para que fuera con ella.

Otra que también quería ir era Lina-chan, y después de algunos pucheros, Nami la dejó ir en compañía de Franky, Chopper y Usopp, mientras que Sanji ya se había separado del grupo. Pronto, el cyborg con Lina en los hombros, el reno y el narigudo tirador se dirigieron a la feria.

- ¿A cual juego te quieres subir Lina-chan? – preguntó Franky al llegar y el primero que la pequeñita señaló fue el más peligroso de ellos, el "martillo asesino" donde una cabina daba vueltas de arriba abajo y llegaba un momento que todos quedaban suspendidos cabeza abajo en la parte más alta del juego, unos 40 ó 50 metros arriba del suelo.

Franky entonces llevó a la morenita ahí a pesar de que tanto Chopper como Usopp trataban de detenerlo pues para ellos era muy riesgoso. Pero mal les fue a los dos miedosos pues al estar siguiendo al peliazul hasta el juego, sin querer terminaron entrando también.

Al escuchar el cierre de puertas, Usopp y Chopper se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados y el juego comenzó su andar, un vaivén de arriba a abajo, como un columpio que cada vez iba más alto, y entre más arriba, más los gritos de ambos.

- ¡déjenme bajar! ¡vamos a morir! – gritaba el tirador mientras que Chopper lo imitaba. Lina-chan tan sólo reía a carcajadas viendo la escena.

Llegó entonces el momento donde todos quedaban cabeza abajo – y Usopp ya sólo tenía espuma en la boca mientras que el reno doctor trataba de reanimarlo – ji ji ji, miedoso – reía la princesita pirata.

En esa misma posición, Lina-chan acertó al ver algo conocido desde ahí - ¡Sunny, Sunny, es Sunny! – señaló feliz el barco que se veía desde esa altura.

- Tienes buena vista Lina-chan, ese es el Sunny precisamente ¿me pregunto si ya habrá alguien ahí? – decía Franky y es que todos pensaban que Robin y Zoro se habían ido antes que ellos a otro lado, pero ya sabemos lo que en realidad estaba pasando en el barco.

Pronto, la cabina empezó a bajar de nuevo y al terminar, todos bajar del juego rápidamente. Usopp simplemente lloraba por lo acontecido - ¡no me vuelvan a traer a uno de estos por favor! – imploraba – ¡a mí tampoco! – decía Chopper con sus ojos todavía dando vueltas.

- ¡Otra vez, otra vez! – aplaudía Lina-chan viendo como el juego comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, pero rápidamente Usopp y Chopper se la llevaron de ahí.

En esta ocasión lidiarían con atracciones menos peligrosas, uno de esos las pistolas de agua. Quien lograra llenar el globo con disparando a la boca del payaso ganaría. Al finalizar el tiempo, quien mejor desempeño tendría sería Usopp.

- Ja, nadie puede compararse con el gran capitán Usopp, terror de los mares, el que ha salido victorioso en todos los juegos de feria – recitaba su tradicional discurso que como siempre, Chopper creía. Entre tanto, Lina-chan miraba los payasos de los globos, los cuales tenían nariz larga y labios gruesos y acto seguido miró a Usopp. Su inocencia de niña le hizo imaginar que pasaría con el mugiwara si tragaba agua, al fin y al cabo esos payasos eran muy parecidos y todo había salido bien.

Luego de un momento, el tirador estaba tragando agua al por mayor disparada por la morenita - ¡¡aghhhh!! – tan sólo decía Usopp mientras el vital líquido entraba por su boca. Al final, su estómago estaba inflado de tanta agua - ¡globo, sí infló el globo! – reía Lina-chan y así la imitaron Franky y Chopper.

Llegó entonces la hora de regresar al barco – cuando mi querida Kaya y yo tengamos hijos, espero que ellos sean tranquilos y bien portados – suspiraba Usopp mientras lucía el cansancio que le había provocado el día de feria.

Los tres acompañados de Lina-chan, llegaron al sunny, y aunque Luffy y Nami no habían llegado aún, la morenita se apresuró en buscarlos así que se dirigió a las habitaciones, ya que no vio nada en la cocina.

Y al comenzar a buscar vio una extraña escena, y aunque estaba la habitación un poco oscura, pudo observar como Zoro-san y Robin-san estaban haciendo algo - ¿están peleando? – quiso adivinar ella al ver al peliverde con su bandana puesta.

Ellos dos, quienes estaban en las caricias posteriores, entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Robin usó sus poderes Hana Hana para cubrir los ojos de Lina y así Zoro aprovechó para medio vestirse y ella se tapó con la sábana.

Cuando el espadachín alcanzó a vestirse, la ojiazul retiró su mano de la carita de la pequeña y ésta vino con preguntas rápidamente - ¿qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó. El primero a bordo no atinaba en dar una buena excusa hasta que su chica lo salvó – estábamos entrenando – dijo ella riendo.

La morenita suspiró y volteó a ver de nuevo a Zoro – yo quiero entrenar – le dijo con amplia sonrisa – igual que tú y Robin-san – agregó.

- Mmm, entrenar así no, al menos en tus próximos quince años no – le indicó la ojiazul sin que la pequeñita entendiera lo que quería decir…

**Ya no tardé tanto xDD y bueno, como le prometí a una amiga, hubo lemmon y además solucionamos un problema y le dimos más participación a Franky, Chopper y Usopp, vaya, un capítulo muy completo xDD**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Y aquí hubo más acción (eso creo xDD) y no te preocupes, que Luffy supo resolverlo bien. Arigato.**

**Gabe Logan.- Sí xDD Vivi no estaba pensando muy bien de lo que hablaba en ese momento, así se dan las cosas a veces, gracias.**

**Flacacelecr13.- xDDD Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, este no tiene cosas tan graciosas, más narración pero por que a´si lo requería, espero que te guste también.**

**Itzia-Hime.- Sin duda se parece a su papá, pero tienes razón, con más cerebro xDD, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**HopeBreaker.- Bien, me da gusto que pasen un buen rato leyendo esto. Y ahora no tardé tanto espero seguir así.**

**Jhon "El Bronceado".- Gracias por la opinión, es bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Aiko Iwakura.- ¡Hola! Me motiva que haya más y más lectores. Sobre lo de los diálogos ya me lo habían comentado y he comenzado a hacerlo, sólo que voy poco a poco, ya que es difícil cambiar el estilo de un día para otro, gracias por el consejo anyways!**

**Beastboy 12325.- Siento haber tardado tanto xDD y sobre la rival pues ya sabemos que a veces los niños son algo celosos xDDD**

**Maravillante.- Vivi volverá a salir, sólo que más adelante. Y Zoro sólo andaba perdido por ahí, no te preocupes, arigato por el review!!**

**Kaatashi-san.- Gracias por leer y pues ya nos conocimos en msn, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Nos Vemos!**

**Porche-san.- Ah bueno no es para tanto, hay que hacer el mejor de los esfuerzos xDD, si te refieres a que Robin y Zoro le den una amiguita a Lina, eso aún no lo sé.**

**En el siguiente veremos como Lina comenzará su entrenamiento con espadas a cargo de Zoro y como lo prometido es deuda, habrá lemmon LuNa.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	8. The little swordswoman

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Llegamos al capítulo 8!! Saltamos un poco más adelante, pues Lina-chan ya tiene 4 años, y esto casi comienza una nueva etapa del fic, ya lo verán, espero que sea de su agrado de cualquier forma. Por cierto, el lemmon está un poco fuerte, un poquito más que el anterior, no mucho.**

**Recuerden que cualquier pregunta o duda, pueden ponerla en los reviews, por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora.-**

_**Luffy y Nami ahora tienen una niña, Lina, la cual alegra los días en el Thousand Sunny, va creciendo y aprende nuevas cosas junto a los mugiwara, quienes a su vez aprenden de ella. Lina ya tiene 4 años y los mugiwara por fin llegan a su destino, al menos el primario, peor la historia no acaba aquí, puesto que Lina comenzará a usar la espada al fin…**_

El mar azotaba fuertemente contra las paredes del Thousand Sunny, una pequeñita de 4 años temblaba escondida en lo más profundo de la bodega – ojalá tú pudieras abrazarme Sunny – musitaba la morenita abrazando sus rodillas y con una katana en una de sus manos.

Recordaba entonces lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas...

- ¡Raftel, esa es Raftel! – gritaba emocionado bajo una gran tormenta Monkey D. Luffy al ver la última isla de Grand Line. Pero grandes enemigos estaban por el mismo camino que ellos y el enfrentamiento era inevitable, todo sea por el gran tesoro "One Piece".

_Entonces Nami fue con su pequeña y comenzó a darle indicaciones – Lina, escóndete en el lugar más seguro del barco y no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti, no salgas ¿entendiste? – le dijo._

_- Mami, cuida a mi papi, por favor – pidió entre lágrimas la pequeña ojimiel._

_- Él sabe cuidarse solo, tu papá es muy fuerte – sonrió Nami con ternura al acariciar la cabeza de su niña. Las peleas siempre le asustaban a Lina, pero extrañamente sólo las de Luffy o Nami. Cuando ella sabía que Zoro o Sanji iban a pelear estaba segura que de alguna forma, ellos saldrían vencedores, pero con todo y que su padre era increíblemente fuerte, nunca se sentía a gusto al saber que alguien más trataría de lastimarlo a él y a su mamá, además de que esta iba a ser la batalla más importante de todo el viaje – cuídense – musitó entre sollozos._

Así fue como Lina-chan iría a esconderse a las profundidades del orgulloso barco que había llegado hasta el final del legendario océano. Ella no sabía con cual enemigo estaría batiéndose su familia, ni quería saberlo, era mejor así. A veces se lo preguntaba por supuesto, pero decidía que era mejor no darse cuenta. Su inocente mente siempre los imaginaba como unas figuras fantasmales y demoniacas que asediaban a la tripulación.

Aunque Lina, era una chiquilla bastante lista y muy en el fondo sospechaba que los rivales de su padre, madre y demás eran muy parecidos a ellos. Ella mejor prefería pensar que serían monstruos y espectros a personas.

Ya habían pasado más de 6 horas. Pocas veces, cuando su madre le pedía esconderse en ese lugar, los mugiwara demoraban en regresar tanto tiempo, y si sus cuentas eran correctas, nunca habían tardado tanto – _algo debe andar mal_ – pensó.

Era mucho tiempo, estaba segura que algo malo les había sucedido a Luffy, a Nami y a los demás. Algo en su corazoncito se lo decía. Entonces, Lina-chan, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y tomó esa katana que Roronoa Zoro le había regalado.

Se dirigió a la salida de la bodega, sintió algo de frío, lo que indicaba que la tormenta aún estaba en su apogeo. Con dificultad abrió la puerta, pero ésta, tal vez empujada por el viento o por alguna otra razón se cerró violentamente, empujando a la morenita al interior de la bodega de nuevo.

Ella se levantó rápidamente e intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero ésta parecía estar atorada - ¡déjame salir! – gritaba - ¡tengo que ver a mi papi y a mi mami, déjame salir Sunny! – seguía diciendo desesperadamente.

- ¡Yo sé que mi mami te dijo que me cuidaras, pero algo les pasó, yo sé, déjame salir por favor! – rogaba mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos - ¡déjame salir! – golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y ésta se abrió al final.

Y bajo la tormenta vio saltar una figura conocida, se trataba de su padre. La princesita pirata sonrió y estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero luego notó que no era el mismo. El cuerpo del capitán mugiwara, además de estar seriamente dañado, tenía una tonalidad rojiza, y estaba despidiendo vapor – papi... – musitó con sorpresa al verlo en esa situación.

Frente a él estaba otro sujeto y al verlo, ella mejor tapó sus ojitos, no quería ver el rostro de ese demonio. Se escondió de nuevo, pero tras de un poste para evitar intervenir en el combate de su progenitor, y luego de varios minutos de golpes, gritos y otros sonidos, finalmente escuchó uno que de alguna forma le hizo pensar que todo había acabado - ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka! –

La morenita volteó entonces y en efecto, en pie ya sólo quedaba su padre, ya que su rival estaba siendo lanzado lejos ya sin sentido alguno. Cansado, herido, pero vivo al fin. Así estaba Luffy y ella no pudo evitar ir con él - ¡¡papi!! – corrió a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que lloraba – Lina-chan¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él al abrazarla para después subirla a sus hombros.

A pesar de que su padre le sonreía, ella seguía preocupada - ¿te pegaron mucho? – preguntó.

Luffy sonrió ante la ternura de la chiquilla – estoy bien, shi shi shi, no te preocupes – respondió él mientras le colocaba el sombrero de paja a su niña que seguía en sus hombros – los demás deben estar bien, vamos con ellos – le dijo y aunque en realidad, el moreno sí estaba muy dañado, hizo lo más posible por no demostrárselo a su pequeña, no quería preocuparla.

Y tal como dijese Luffy, todos sus compañeros, aunque algo heridos estaban bien y sonrieron al ver a su capitán con su tesoro en los hombros – ¡vamos por el One Piece! – exclamó.

Nami fue a abrazarlo también – puedes bajarla, se ve que estás malherido – le dijo preocupada – nah, está bien – sonrió él.

Así Luffy se había ganado el título de rey de los piratas, ya que, con su chica del brazo, sus nakamas tras de él y su niña en los hombros había encontrado el gran tesoro que Gol D. Roger había dejado, el tesoro más grande de todos los tiempos, el _One Piece._

Desde ahora el término de princesita o princesa pirata para Lina es totalmente correcto puesto que su padre era conocido como el gran Rey de los Piratas. A partir de ese momento, los mugiwara se dedicaron a surcar no sólo Grand Line, sino todos los mares del mundo, desde el tranquilo East Blue, hasta el salvaje West Blue.

Por lo pronto primero harían un viaje de vuelta a Reverse Mountain y de ahí ya decidirían a cual mar ir primero, habían pasado algunos días desde la consecución del One Piece y el Thousand Sunny navegaba alegremente por las grandes olas.

- Y ahora... ¿cuál es tu sueño? – preguntó Nami a su chico mientras ambos estaban en la cama en altas horas de la noche.

Luffy entonces se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pero rápidamente la idea llegó a su mente – mi sueño es... navegar por todo el mundo siendo el rey de los piratas contigo y con Lina, y claro, con todos los demás – respondió sonriendo con confianza.

Después de algunos intercambios de palabras, la pareja se dispuso a dormir, pero escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta – papi, mami ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó Lina-chan desde fuera - ¡claro! – dijo Luffy con entusiasmo antes de que Nami pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa.

La pequeña entonces entró ataviada con un térmico mameluco y con su cabello negro suelto algo debajo de los hombros. Subió a la cama con cierta dificultad, se acomodó en medio de sus padres y luego volteó a ver a Luffy, como si estuviera buscándole algo - ¿qué pasa Lina? – le preguntó Nami.

- Cuando vi a mi papi la otra vez, en esa isla, estaba muy raro. Le salía vapor y se veía muy cansado – respondió la morenita. Nami se dio cuenta de que su niña había visto a Luffy usar el Gear Second – cuando tu papá está así, es por que necesita hacerse más fuerte, para protegernos – le dijo la pelirroja.

La princesita pirata entonces vio al capitán mugiwara un momento y luego se volvió hacia su madre para volver a preguntar – pero... se veía muy cansado – dijo y luego regresó su vista de nuevo a Luffy – ¿te duele papi... cuando haces eso? – cuestionó con voz bajita.

El Rey de los Piratas no sabía mentir, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza aunque fuese para bien de su niña, no sabía hacerlo – sí, un poco me duele, pero no es mucho – respondió y acto seguido Lina lo abrazó fuerte - ¿entonces por qué lo haces? Si te duele no lo hagas – le dijo.

Luffy entonces besó en la frente a su retoño – ustedes y mis sueños son lo más importante. Así que aunque me duela, yo debo hacerlo, me dolería más, mucho más, si ustedes salieran lastimadas –

Ante esa respuesta, la pequeña ojimiel se quedó sin respuesta y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre – debes ir a dormir, ve a tu cuarto mi niña – le dijo Nami con delicadeza.

- Es que... no... yo quiero dormir hoy aquí, con ustedes – pidió casi murmurando, pues ya sabía del fuerte carácter de su madre. El que la consentía siempre era su padre.

- Sí Nami, déjala hoy – pidió también Luffy y la pelirroja suspiró como signo de aprobación y así los tres se acomodaron para dormir en la misma cama.

Días después, el primero a bordo mugiwara, tomaba una de sus acostumbradas siestas cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en su pecho. Se levantó con sorpresa tomándose la parte golpeada para ver quien había sido el causante y se topó con que era "la" causante, quien tenía una espada de bambú en sus manos.

- ¡Niña¿qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó exaltado, pero Lina, como si nada, sonreía – ¡vamos a entrenar Zoro-san! – le pidió.

El peliverde bostezó entonces – es muy temprano – se quejó.

La pequeñita respondió a eso con un puchero lo que hizo que el espadachín recapacitara y se levantó, aunque con flojera, para acceder a la petición de Lina-chan. Así, ambos fueron a la parte más extensa de la cubierta.

- Apenas te he enseñado como manejar el peso de la espada con tus manos, ahora debes aprender a empuñarla de verdad. Debes tomar esta posición – le demostró y la morenita lo intentó.

- ¡Mal!, el pie derecho está demasiado atrás, y tus piernas están casi cruzadas, sepáralas más – le dijo con brusquedad – muy bien, tienes que acostumbrarte a esa forma, ahora comienza a dar pasos, primero un pie y luego el otro... ¡no, así no! Primero el de adelante – la reprendió duramente.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir del ojo de la chiquita, pero ésta la reprimió e hizo caso de las indicaciones de su sensei. Después de algunas horas del mismo ejercicio una y otra vez, el espadachín decidió que sería suficiente, al menos por ahora.

- Zoro-san, yo quiero aprender a dar espadazos, no a esto – se quejó Lina al final.

El peliverde se hincó al nivel de la morenita – esto es lo básico. Si no aprendes esto, jamás podrás usar una espada como es debido, pero más importante aún, si no quieres aprender esto, yo no te voy a seguir enseñando ¿escuchaste? – y ella sólo asintió casi atemorizada.

Lina entonces se retiró a su habitación y se sentó en su camita. Luego comenzó a llorar, no sabía bien por qué. Tal vez era que nadie había sido tan dura con ella. En ese momento, Robin pasaba por ese lugar cuando escuchó los sollozos de la pequeña y decidió entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa Lina-chan¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó con voz tenue. La morenita entonces se secó los ojos con rapidez, sacudió su cabeza y esbozó su característica sonrisa para tratar de ocultar lo sucedido – na... nada Robin-san¿por qué? -

- No finjas, vi que estabas llorando, vamos, dime por qué – le pidió. Al verse descubierta, Lina-chan agachó su cabecita, pero fue incapaz de decir algo, de alguna forma no quería que pensaran que lloraba por nada.

Pero la arqueóloga ya imaginaba la causa – él siempre es así de brusco. Pero no lo hace a propósito, es su carácter. Él te quiere mucho, te grita por que quiere que seas buena, ya te acostumbrarás, y si acaso se pasa, sólo dímelo y yo sabré que hacer – la abrazó y la niña levantó el rostro entonces – gracias Robin-san –

Al siguiente día, Zoro volvió con su entrenamiento, aunque algo no le gustaba mucho – mm creo que el barco no siempre es un buen lugar para entrenar, en cuanto lleguemos a una isla debemos ir a un bosque, para elevar el espíritu – indicó. La pequeña ojimiel no sabía muy bien a que se refería su sensei, pero estaba de acuerdo, y no pasaron ni dos días en que el Sunny llegara a una nueva isla.

La princesita pirata salió entonces lista para ir al bosque, pero Zoro la detuvo – esos vestidos que te pone tu mamá no sirven para entrenar, ve y ponte algo más adecuado y el cabello largo no es demasiado propio de una espadachín –

Lina entonces fue rápido y se puso algo más propicio como un pantalón y una blusa – me gusta mi pelo, no me lo quiero cortar – le dijo ella en forma de réplica, pero a la vez sonriendo.

Nami salió un momento a cubierta – cuídala bien, si le pasa algo te mato – amenazó y el peliverde sólo asintió de mala gana. Luego la navegante se dirigió a sus otros nakamas – Sanji, creo que debes ir a comprar algunas provisiones, dile a Chopper que te ayude. Franky y Usopp, ustedes vayan a buscar cosas útiles, las cosas de limpieza se nos acabaron, si podrían hacer ese gran favor... – les pidió y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo a Robin quien entendió la indirecta perfectamente y también se fue por ahí, tal vez a vigilar a Lina y a Zoro.

Después que se fueron todos, Luffy subió a cubierta, estaba bastante sucio y algo desorientado – oye Nami, busqué el mapa que me pediste, pero no estaba en la bodega, de veras que lo busqué muy bien – señaló el moreno.

La pelirroja sonrió entonces – no te preocupes, será para otra ocasión, pero mira nada más que sucio estás, creo que necesitas un baño... ¿quieres que te ayude? – le ofreció con una falsa mirada inocente, mientras él se sonrojaba un poco – jajaja, todavía te da vergüenza – se burló ella - ¡vamos! – lo jaló del brazo al interior de los camarotes.

**Escenas lemmon comienzan aquí**

A la entrada de la ducha, ella le quitó las ropas a su chico con delicadeza y luego se dispuso a hacer lo propio con las suyas. Ella misma abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a salir, aunque ésta no estaba todavía caliente – ayy – se quejó ella al sentir el frío y se abrazó inmediatamente de Luffy, y ambos sonrieron mientras poco a poco el vital líquido aumentaba su temperatura.

Ella tomó el shampoo y masajeó el cabello del moreno, luego pasó la espuma al pecho de éste. El capitán pirata comenzó a entrar en ritmo e imitó a la navegante, lavando su rojizo cabello y luego utilizando la espuma para acariciarle, primero los hombros, los brazos, para después pasar a sus pechos.

Después de enjuagar la espuma, la pelirroja se apoderó del jabón – te ensuciaste demasiado – le dijo y luego de ello pasaba la barra por todo el cuerpo del moreno, quien se dedicó a probar con su boca el sabor de la piel de su chica, ya fuese en el cuello, pecho, brazos y por supuesto, labios.

El jabón resbaló de las manos de la chica, y Luffy fue el que lo recogió del suelo – creo que ahora me toca a mí – sonrió él y utilizó la barra para masajear hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de la bella chica quien sólo se limitaba a disfrutar del amor brindado por su amado.

Ella entonces, sintiendo que ya era el momento propicio, tiró el jabón de la mano de su chico y luego con una pierna, la navegante abrazó la cintura del moreno lo que provocó el inicio del acto en sí, con las manos de él bien aferradas a las caderas de ella, mientras la pelirroja se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de su amado haciendo uso de sus brazos.

Tanto era el ímpetu, que para el Rey de los Piratas fue imposible mantener a ambos en equilibrio, por lo que se ayudó de la pared, apoyando ahí a su chica, mientras los dos recibían el rocío caliente del vital líquido de parte de la regadera.

**Fin escenas lemmon**

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Lina-chan llegaron a un paraje en el bosque, donde sería bueno entrenar, sin percatarse que habían sido seguidos por Robin, más que nada para vigilar al peliverde y su comportamiento con la pequeña.

El espadachín se sentó, puso su espada encima de sus piernas y cerró los ojos, luego Lina-chan hizo lo mismo, aún sin saber el por qué. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que las palabras de Zoro interrumpieron la quietud de la escena.

- ¿Estás tranquila? – le preguntó.

- Sí – respondió ella sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

- Muy bien, pues así debes estar siempre que empuñes una espada. Si no, ésta puede salirse de tu control y no sólo lastimarte a ti, sino a lo que quieres proteger. Recuerda estar siempre tranquila ¿entendiste? - y ella asintió entonces.

El peliverde no la trataba como si fuese una niña de un poco más de 4 años, sino como una simple aprendiz a espadachín, y jamás le haría una distinción sólo por que fuese una mujer, para él todos eran iguales.

Ya después de haber aprendido bien a controlar sus pies con la espada, llegaba en siguiente paso, comenzar a usar el arma, aunque fuese dando sólo un pequeño golpe – harás esto cien veces y luego descansarás y lo volverás a hacer cien veces – le dijo y ella abrió grandes los ojos.

- Pero… ¿para qué tantas veces¡Que aburrido! – gimoteó la pequeña.

- Sólo así vas a ser buena, recuérdalo – señaló y luego Lina-chan recordó las palabras de Robin, así que se dispuso a realizar lo mandado aunque no le pareciera muy divertido.

Al mismo tiempo Robin miraba la práctica con interés, pocas veces había visto a su chico tan entusiasmado con algo –_no sabía que fuese un buen maestro, tal vez algún día sería bueno abrir un dojo fu fu fu_ – rio mentalmente la ojiazul.

Y así entre algunos gritos e indicaciones, poco a poco la princesita pirata estaba aprendiendo a usar al espada, de manos del mejor espadachín del mundo…

**Traté de actualizar rápido y creo que en cierto modo lo logré, aquí regresa un poco a la acción Zoro y además ya vimos a Lina-chan hablar. Creo que fue más tierno de lo que esperaba ¡¡me dieron ganas de tener una niña!! xDD**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Sakura elric 2.- Gracias por el ánimo, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Gabe Logan.- Así es, aunque en este es más LuNa, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Aiko Iwakura.- Y a partir de este capítulo usaré más y más ese título para Lina-chan, y no te preocupes, ahora si llegó review completo y ahí está el lemmon xDD**

**Jhon "El Bronceado".- Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, Gracias.**

**Porche-san.- Me alienta que el capítulo sorprenda y siga gustando, eso es un buen indicador (al menos eso creo). Este no fue tan rápido, pero no tardé tanto, espero que te guste.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Creo que con la acción, a Zoro y a Robin se les olvidó cerrar la puerta con traba xDDD gracias por el review!!**

**En el siguiente veremos algunos personajes conocidos, y seguiremos viendo el desarrollo de nuestra niña. En el siguiente no habrá lemmon.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	9. Escuela

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Perdón por tardar tanto, pero estuve algo ocupado los últimos días, así que tenía poco tiempo para escribir, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 9. Aquí ya llegamos a los cinco años de nuestra morenita, y seguirá aprendiendo cosas nuevas.**

**Recuerden que cualquier pregunta o duda, pueden ponerla en los reviews, por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora.-**

_**Luffy y Nami ahora tienen una niña, Lina, la cual alegra los días en el Thousand Sunny. Ella va creciendo y aprende nuevas cosas junto a los mugiwara, quienes a su vez aprenden de ella. Lina esta cerca de los 5 años y ya es mejor con la espada, pero tal vez deba aprender algunas cosas más y para eso están los mugiwara…**_

Lina-chan regresaba de uno de sus entrenamientos con Zoro, la morenita estaba ya cercana a cumplir los 5 años y se había vuelto buena con la espada, al menos para su edad, pero al verla su madre le apuntó con su mano al otro lado – te vas a bañar a ahora mismo ¡estás toda sudorosa! – le ordenó y la princesita pirata sonrió y fue rumbo a la regadera.

Robin vio la escena y pensó en algo – parece que Lina-chan ha tomado una buena condición entrenando, pero tal vez sería bueno que también ejercitara su mente – dijo la arqueóloga.

Nami no supo muy bien a que se refería su amiga - ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó.

- Digo, que, como es inteligente, tal vez podría aprender a leer pronto, yo podría enseñarle, al menos eso creo – ofreció la ojiazul.

- ¿Crees que pueda tan pequeña? -

- Bueno, en todo ha sido algo adelantada, tal vez en esto también -

La pelirroja pensó que tal vez sería buena idea y aceptó – muy bien, entonces… ¿cuándo empezará? – le preguntó.

- Mañana mismo, sólo asegúrate de que se levante temprano, la escuela es cosa de disciplina – le refirió la morena.

El resto del día pasó sin mucho del que relatar, las mismas cosas de siempre, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Nami estaba eligiendo algo y Luffy se percató de que su chica aún no estaba acostada junto a él – Nami¿qué estás haciendo? Ya es muy tarde – le dijo.

- Sólo estaba viendo que ropa sería la más apropiada para un primer día de clases de Lina – sonrió ella maternalmente mientras Luffy no entendió nada – ¿clases? – sólo preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Al siguiente día, Nami se levantó bastante temprano, estaba algo entusiasmada por la idea de la escuela, aunque lo que más le interesaba es como iba a reaccionar su pequeña.

Entró a la habitación de Lina-chan y la vio todavía sumida en el sueño, sin preocupación alguna – _pobrecita _– pensó entre lástima y picardía y luego la despertó, primero suavemente – Lina… Lina, despierta – y al no ver resultado alguno, la movió con más fuerza hasta que abrió los ojos – ma… teno seño – alcanzó a "decir" antes de que cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

- No te librarás tan fácil, ya tenía pensado que pasaría esto – sonrió Nami y cargó a su niña para llevarla a la tina. Le quitó la ropita mientras ella seguía dormida y la lanzó al agua – ¡ahhh! – despertó la morenita abruptamente.

- Hasta que despertaste flojita – le dijo su madre.

Ella estaba bastante desconcertada, hasta que después de unos minutos reaccionó – pero… es muy temprano – se talló los ojos.

- Es tu primer día de escuela, báñate bien, y en media hora te quiero lista con esta ropa – le dejó las prendas sobre la cómoda y aunque Lina-chan no entendía lo que pasaba más le valía hacer lo que le mandaba su madre pues ya sabía de su carácter.

Así, en menos de lo que le habían ordenado ya estaba bañada y cambiada y se presentó ante la autora de sus días quien la esperaba en el cuarto de la pequeña lista con un cepillo para el cabello. La pequeñita hizo un leve gesto pues al ver lo que Nami llevaba en la mano ya sabía que significaba que la peinaría bien, lo que se traducía en jalones constantes de cabello hasta armarle una perfecta cola de caballo.

Mientras estaban casi por terminar, por fin Lina-chan preguntó – mami… ¿para qué es todo esto? Casi nunca me pongo este vestido, sólo cuando vamos a comprar cosas o así – dijo pero la pelirroja no habló sino hasta que terminó de peinar a su retoño.

- Hoy es tu primer día de clases, irás a la escuela, o algo parecido. Lo que puedes saber es que aprenderás muchas cosas – señaló la navegante. La morenita pensó un poco y se disponía a preguntar algo cuando fue interrumpida – ahora ve a la biblioteca, ahí estará Robin – le mandó y Lina-chan, aún no muy convencida, se marchó.

- _¿Y ahora que pasará? Mi mami está muy rara_ – pensaba la pequeña mientras se dirigía al lugar mandado. Al llegar vio a la arqueóloga sentada ante una mesa y del lado opuesto una silla con varios libros gruesos en ella – siéntate Lina-chan – le señaló Robin dicha silla.

La morenita subió con dificultad a la silla y se sentó encima de los libros, los cuales estaban puestos para que ella alcanzara a ver sobre la mesa. Al estar ya en posición finalmente preguntó - ¿qué pasa Robin-san¿Para qué es todo esto? –

- Desde ahora vas a aprender a leer a escribir, y muchas otras cosas, yo misma te enseñaré – respondió la ojiazul.

- ¿Y yo para qué quiero leer? – replicó la princesita pirata.

- Pues es una buena pregunta, pero es que si no aprendes a leer y a escribir nunca vas a poder hacer nada de grande. No vas a ser una gran escritora una arqueóloga como yo, pero leer es muy importante – le dijo – además… ¿no te gustaría leer todos los cuentos que hay en esta biblioteca? – agregó.

- ¿Cuentos¿Y yo podría leerlos? – preguntó y Robin asintió sonriendo – bueno, entonces si quiero leer – sonrió la pequeña.

- Empecemos entonces – dijo Robin y sacó las cinco vocales en grande con lo que comenzó desde el primer día a familiarizar a Lina-chan con las letras. Durante ese primer día las dos estuvieron cerca de 3 horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo de medio día, entonces la sesión terminó.

Ya en el comedor, Zoro vio entrar a su pupila y se preguntó el por qué de esa ropa - ¿y ahora por que estás así arreglada? ya te he dicho que los vestidos no son buenos para entrenar – le señaló el peliverde.

- ¡Es que fui a la escuela Zoro-san! – respondió la morenita con entusiasmo mientras el espadachín hacía gesto de desinformación - ¡sí, Robin-san me va a enseñar a leer! -

- Ya me suponía que era una de sus ideas – Zoro volteó a ver a la ojiazul mientras estaba por sentarse.

- No todo en la vida son espadas – refirió la arqueóloga

El peliverde se dirigió a Lina de cualquier forma – en cuanto almuerces te pones una ropa de verdad – le dijo – además no sé a qué hueles – agregó.

- Es que mi mami me puso perfume – respondió Lina oliéndose a sí misma cuando coincidentemente entraba Nami al mismo tiempo para sentarse junto a su niña. Zoro la miró entonces – esta niña vive en un barco pirata, y tú la arreglas como si fuera una princesita delicada – indicó el espadachín.

- Que le gusten las espadas, no quiere decir que tenga que ser una descuidada y floja como tú. Sigue siendo una niña, y las niñas deben ser hermosas, así como yo – presumió la pelirroja.

- Sí, sí, claro, también deben ser maniáticas del dinero – y luego de decir esto el peliverde ya tenía más de 5 heridas en la cabeza producto de golpes de la navegante.

- Oye Zoro-san¿cuándo vamos a ir a un bosque de nuevo? – le preguntó Lina al espadachín quien se estaba aún doliendo.

- Sí, es cierto, en la siguiente isla debemos buscar un lugar amplio para entrenar, el barco es un poco estrecho para que dos personas entrenen, además aquí nunca te podré enseñar técnicas mortales – le dijo con cara asesina.

Así transcurrieron dos días, la pequeña seguía con las primeras clases de lectura con Robin, pero llegaría la siguiente isla, y con ella, un entrenamiento intenso. Zoro y Lina estaban listos para irse cuando alguien más se quiso sumar – oigan, yo también quiero ir – dijo Luffy alegre.

- ¿Y eso, por qué? – preguntó Zoro.

- ¡¡Sí papi, nunca me has visto entrenar!! – Lina-chan se puso feliz.

- Shi shi shi, por eso quiero ir – respondió el moreno - ¡Sanji, una mochila de almuerzo! – exigió el rey de los piratas y el rubio fue a prepararla.

Cuando la mochila estuvo lista, los tres partieron rumbo al entrenamiento – ¿oye Zoro-san, entonces ya conocías esta isla? – preguntó Lina – sí, ya había estado aquí, así que ya sé donde está el bosque – respondió el espadachín.

Y aunque era cierto que el peliverde ya había estado ahí, su pésima orientación llevó a Luffy y a Lina a seguirlo dando miles de vueltas inútiles antes de llegar al bosque, por lo que el rumbo ahora sí era muy desconocido.

El carácter de Luffy y Lina les hizo restarle importancia a ello y la pequeña y el peliverde se dispusieron a entrenar mientras el capitán los vería encima de un árbol. La morenita sacó su espada y hacía movimientos a indicaciones de su "sensei".

Luffy entonces veía con detenimiento el empeño que su pequeñita ponía al entrenar con esa katana. El rey de los piratas, nunca había visto a su niña entrenar, o al menos no detenidamente. La chiquilla ya sabía sostener bien la espada, y realizaba algunos movimientos. Nada especial, tan sólo era el inicio de su camino como espadachín.

- Es momento de que aprendas el golpe transversal, ya que ya sabes el frontal. Poco a poco los aprenderás cada vez mejor y entonces podrás hacer verdaderos golpes de espada – indicó Zoro a su pequeña pupila.

Después de algunos intentos, Lina-chan estaba cerca de lograr el movimiento, pero siempre algo le fallaba - ¡mal! Tu pierna está muy flexionada, ponla más dura, más recta – le decía el peliverde bruscamente, mientras Luffy reía viendo como su retoño soportaba los regaños de su primer oficial.

- Shi shi shi, es muy valiente – se decía a sí mismo mientras veía con ternura a la morenita. Le divertía mucho admirar como es que esa niña, la cual venía de su ser, manejaba así la espada a los 5 años – ya está muy grande, y en tan poco tiempo – dijo con nostalgia.

Finalmente, Lina-chan logró hacer de buena forma el movimiento un par de veces, y así se lo hizo saber Zoro. Luffy se puso muy contento entonces - ¡bien hecho Lina-chan, sigue así! – le gritó desde lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba.

La princesita pirata entonces volteó a con su padre – ¿Te gustó papi¿verdad que lo hago bien¿verdad que...? ayyy – se quejó al sentir un leve coscorrón de parte de Zoro – no te distraigas, enana – le dijo y ella tuvo que volver al entrenamiento.

Pasaron más de dos horas, y el entrenamiento terminó. Luffy bajó del árbol y tanto alumna como maestro se dispusieron a descansar bajo la sombra de éste.

- ¿te gustó papi? – volvió a preguntar la pequeñita al estar ya con su padre.

- Claro que sí, eres muy buena – la felicitó Luffy con la mano en su cabecita.

- No te creas nada de lo que te diga, aún no eres nada enana, te falta mucho por aprender – la bajó Zoro de las nubes.

La chiquilla rara vez se enojaba con su sensei, pero después de decirle eso frente a su padre, ella frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco humillada - ¡ya verás, voy a volverme muy buena y seré mejor que tú! – le dijo enfadada.

El peliverde levantó su mano y la morenita cerró los ojos pensando que recibiría otro coscorrón, pero su maestro sólo la acarició un poco – espero que sea así, no espero menos de ti – le dijo casi paternalmente, mientras ella se sonrojaba, pues le dio vergüenza haberle gritado a su sensei.

- Tengo hambre – de pronto dijeron a la misma voz Luffy y Lina, mientras ambos estómagos rugían.

- Vaya, que raro... – dijo Zoro con tono irónico – ehh, hay un pueblo cerca, vamos a comer ahí – indicó.

- ¿Y sí sabes como llegar? – le inquirió Luffy.

- ¡¿Crees que soy un retrasado?! – replicó el espadachín.

- Ja ja no, pero es que eres Zoro ja ja ja – rió el capitán indicando la falta de orientación de su primero a bordo mientras éste sólo bufaba de enfado.

No obstante, padre e hija siguieron a Zoro rumbo al pueblo, pero, como era de esperarse, las guías del espadachín no eran las correctas y pronto perdieron el rumbo.

Antes de que fuera cuestionado por Luffy y Lina, el peliverde decidió usar otro método para guiarse – voy a subir al árbol, no se muevan, desde ahí veré donde está el pueblo – dijo con un poco de enfado.

Pasaron entonces unos minutos y el espadachín no regresaba - ¡Zoro, responde¿dónde estás? – le llamó Luffy, pero no hubo respuesta. La verdad es que se había perdido incluso en las copas de los árboles, por lo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que el rey de los piratas y su niña.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos...? – preguntó Lina a su progenitor.

- Fácil, vamos a volver al Sunny – respondió él como sí nada, sin darse cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo.

Así ambos comenzaron a andar en busca de un rumbo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no iban a ningún lugar. Realmente estaban dando vueltas en círculo y finalmente, el Rey de los Piratas, se percató de lo evidente – ja ja ja estamos perdidos – rió él.

Aunque la risa de su padre le hacía a Lina-chan no estar tan nerviosa, ella estaba consciente de que lo que pasaba era cosa de cuidado – pero papi... ¿cómo vamos a regresar al Sunny? – preguntó.

- Mmm pues... creo que tendremos que seguir caminando hasta encontrar algo – sugirió Luffy mientras levantó a su niña y se la puso en los hombros.

Al mismo tiempo, Zoro regresaba, de pura suerte, al lugar donde él y Lina habían llevado a cabo su entrenamiento – ah... estos idiotas se perdieron – se dijo en voz baja.

Luffy con Lina-chan en los hombros seguía caminando con un rumbo fijo, pero entonces, al estar sobre su padre, Lina sintió que sabía a donde ir, de alguna forma estaba orientándose – oye papi, creo que es por allá – señaló.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues vamos – aceptó Luffy sin muchos aspavientos la sugerencia de su niña y comenzó a seguir sus indicaciones, al ver el cielo y el viento, por extraño que pareciese, la morenita estaba señalando el camino correcto al barco mugiwara.

Era algo nuevo para ella, sintió que el sol la estaba guiando, que podía saber el lugar exacto del Sunny, y además lo sintió tan sencillo, como algo totalmente natural.

Después de algunas vueltas y una larga caminata, padre e hija llegaban a la costa donde se encontraba su "casa", el orgulloso barco con proa de león… ¿o girasol?. De cualquier forma, era el Thousand Sunny.

Nami, quien estaba un poco con pendiente, se encontraba apoyada en el barandal y sonrió al ver que su chico y su niña llegaban al lugar – tardaron mucho – les replicó en cuanto subieron.

- Shi shi, shi, es que nos perdimos – respondió Luffy.

- No me extraña, si iban con Zoro – se llevó Nami la mano a la frente – ¿pero entonces cómo regresaron? – cuestionó.

- Muy fácil, es que Lina-chan sabía por donde venir al barco – explicó el moreno como si fuese algo perfectamente normal.

- ¿Eso es cierto Lina? – se agachó la navegante a preguntarle a su hija, mientras ella se llevaba su manita a la boca ya que por un momento pensó que había hecho algo malo – sí... – respondió tímida.

La pelirroja se levantó de nuevo y sonrió – bien, eres oficialmente más lista que Luffy y Zoro – dijo pareciendo casi feliz y se retiró a los camarotes.

- Mi mami se puso muy feliz ¿verdad papi? – se dirigió Lina al capitán – sí... mmm misterioso... -

Robin se acercó a ambos, sabiendo que ellos no entendían lo que sucedía – Lina-chan siempre se ha parecido mucho a ti Luffy, y por si fuera poco, le gustan las espadas como a Zoro, pero nunca se le había visto algo que la relacionara con Nami – explicó la ojiazul para luego agacharse al nivel de Lina – ahora que mostraste esa orientación, Nami se dio cuenta de que heredaste algo de ella y eso la puso muy feliz. Realmente eres su niña – le dijo.

Después de la explicación, la princesita pirata e dirigió al cuarto de sus padres en donde encontró a la autora de sus días, aún sonriente, viendo uno de sus mapas.

- Hola mami – se acercó la morenita.

- Hola, chiquita ¿pasa algo? – se sentó Nami en la cama y subió a su niña a ésta para platicar con ella.

- Es que... perdóname – dijo la pequeña agachando su cabeza.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja con sorpresa.

- Por que no me parezco tanto a ti, pero de veras que yo quisiera parecerme más a ti. Ahorita que supiste que lo que hice con mi papi te pusiste muy feliz, Robin-san me dijo que había sido por que en eso me parecí a ti. Ojalá pudiera hacerte feliz más veces -

Después de estas palabras, Nami no pudo más que abrazar a su niña – no seas tontita mi amor, tú me haces feliz todos los días desde que naciste, nunca pienses otra cosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

_Mientras tanto, en el interior del bosque:_

Un hombre desesperado, pide por ayuda - ¡¿dónde estoy? Lina-chan, Luffy, idiotas, se perdieron! – gritaba Roronoa Zoro...

**En este capítulo traté de que Lina interactuara un poco más con Luffy, por que creo que había dejado de lado un poco de eso. Sé que olvidé a los demás personajes, pero tendrán sus momento n los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Yo espero que siga un buen rumbo. Ya seguiremos con los temas que tiene Lina-chan, pero añadiremos otros. Por desgracia no pude introducir personajes conocidos aquí, pero espero hacerlo en próximos capítulos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, espero que este también te guste.**

**Porche-san.- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y ya nos acostumbraremos a que Lina-chan hable a partir de ahora. Espero queeste capítulo sea también de tu agrado.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	10. Amigas por siempre

Hola que tal, cómo están

**Hola ¿Cómo están? De nuevo pido disculpas por tardar tanto, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo esta semana, aún así espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, a mí me gustó mucho como quedó xDD**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora.-**

_**Luffy y Nami ahora tienen una niña, Lina, la cual alegra los días en el Thousand Sunny. Ella va creciendo y aprende nuevas cosas junto a los mugiwara, quienes a su vez aprenden de ella. Lina-chan acaba de cumplir los 7 años, pero tal vez le falta algo por aprender, que es hacer amigos, aunque su carácter le ayudará sin duda…**_

El orgulloso carpintero de la tripulación presentaba su nueva invención, nada más y nada menos que una bicicleta flotante (con rueditas de entrenamiento incluídas) y que obviamente sería para la niña consentida del barco.

- ¿De veras es para mí Franky-san? – preguntaba Lina-chan con ilusión.

- ¡Claro pequeña, tómala, es toda tuya! -

Enseguida, Lina se subió al artefacto y sin pensarlo dos veces pedaleó para lanzarse al mar. Usopp, quien estaba viendo la escena trató de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde, la morenita ya estaba andando sobre la superficie del mar.

- ¡¡Franky!! ¿Sabes que pasará si Nami ve esto? Nos va a matar, todo por que le diste la bicicleta aquí, y bueno, por que no le teme a nada – señaló el narigudo tirador.

- Esa D es muy misteriosa, todos los que la tienen parecen no poseer miedo alguno -

- Robin, ¿por qué no la detuviste? – le inquirió Usopp a la arqueóloga.

- Por que seguramente Lina-chan se hubiera puesto triste, es mejor verla feliz surcando el mar – respondió la ojiazul.

Y precisamente, la princesita pirata reía mientras cruzaba las olas cercanas al Sunny, era como manejar su propio barco, aunque con los pies. Estaba tan cerca del agua pero no se hundía – ¡mírame papi, estoy navegando! – Saludaba a su progenitor quien estaba en la proa y éste devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Luffy vio todo y tampoco la detuvo? ¿Qué clase de padre es? – se preguntaba Usopp mientras Sanji salía de la cocina y veía la escena – ten cuidado Lina-chan – le gritó – si, Sanji-kun, no te preocupes -

De pronto, algo salió del agua a poca distancia de donde Lina-chan se encontraba. Era un enorme rey del mar, que de inmediato dirigió su vista a la morenita. La bestia trató de comerse a la pequeña, pero ésta pedaleó lo más rápido posible salvándose por un pelo, aunque el peligro no había terminado todavía.

Luffy, Franky, Sanji y Robin estaban a punto de actuar mientras Usopp corría asustado de un lado al otro, pero alguien los detuvo – no se molesten, yo me encargo – dijo y entonces sacó sus tres espadas y en un segundo hizo pedazos al monstruo y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña alumna.

- ¡Sugoi Zoro-san! ¡Eres genial! – le dijo ella al ver la habilidad del peliverde pero éste de inmediato la silenció con un coscorrón.

- ¡¡Enana tonta, te pudo haber matado!! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió estar haciendo esto en aguas tan profundas? – Le decía mientras ambos volvían al barco.

- Es que era muy divertido Zoro-san – respondía ella mientras se frotaba el pequeño golpe que acababa de recibir.

Al momento que Zoro y Lina estaban por llegar al Sunny, Nami salió a cubierta y vio como el espadachín tenía a su niña en el mar; la pelirroja tuvo uno de sus arranques de ira.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Zoro? – le gritó con coraje, mientras el peliverde intentaba explicar que él no había tenido la culpa. Nami no lo escuchó y terminó dándole un buen golpe, luego esa agresión se la repitió a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí, a excepción de Robin – ¡son unos irresponsables, y tú también! – Se dirigió a Lina, quien ahora sí estaba temerosa.

De pronto la navegante notó la ausencia de alguien - ¿dónde está Chopper? – Preguntó y nadie pudo atinar a decirlo. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de que el reno no había salido a cubierta esa mañana.

- Yo voy a ver – dijo Lina-chan y bajó de los brazos de su madre para ir a la habitación del doctor. La pequeña pensaba que tal vez el reno se había quedado dormido y cuando entró, lo vio recostado, por lo que confirmó sus sospechas – Chopper-san, ya despierta, ya es muy tarde – le dijo entusiasta mientras lo movía.

Lina lo siguió moviendo, pues el médico no respondía. La pequeñita lo volteó y vio como Chopper respiraba agitadamente, su frente estaba caliente y su pecho se hundía al tomar aire. La morenita entonces salió rápidamente a cubierta a anunciar lo que había visto.

- ¡Chopper-san está enfermo! – dijo con carita preocupada.

A todos les pareció extraño y Nami se acercó a su niña - ¿por qué dices eso mi amor? – Le inquirió. La pequeña describió entonces lo que había visto en el médico de la tripulación y todos se apresuraron a ver lo que sucedía con su nakama.

Nami y Robin se apresuraron a darle los cuidados que estaban dentro de sus posibilidades y salieron dejando descansar al reno - ¿está muy malito, va a estar bien? – Preguntó Lina-chan con los ojos llorosos.

- No sé mi niña, tiene mucha fiebre y Robin y yo vamos a tratar de bajarla para que despierte, no sé que pudo haberle pasado, esperemos que despierte pronto y él mismo nos diga que hay que hacer – explicó Nami.

- ¿no se va a morir, verdad mami? – la morenita abrazó a su madre soltando el llanto preocupada por Chopper – claro que no – escuchó la voz de su padre con el que luego se fue a sus brazos.

- Chopper es un mugiwara, es nuestro nakama y no vamos a dejar que le pase nada, te lo aseguro, él no se va a morir – le dijo Luffy mientras la princesita pirata seguía llorando.

Franky y Usopp se preguntaban la razón de la enfermedad, mientras Robin proponía que alguien debía estar con el reno en su habitación hasta que llegaran a una isla. Ella se ofreció para ser la primera y Nami lo hizo para serlo durante la noche.

Así sucedió, pero cuando el turno de la pelirroja apenas comenzaba, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una pequeña figura – yo te quiero acompañar mami – le dijo al entrar y la navegante aceptó sentándose en las piernas de su madre.

La princesita pirata comenzó a explicar a su madre que ese día había estudiado duro con los libros de Robin – quise aprender cosas que ayudaran a Chopper-san, pero creo que no sé todavía algo que lo pueda ayudar – le dijo.

- Lina, eres un angelito, pero temo que con un día de estudio es muy difícil aprender cosas tan complicadas, lo que puedes hacer es rezar para que esté bien – le indicó la pelirroja.

Luego de algunas horas, ya Lina había caído en el sueño y Nami estaba cerca de hacerlo también. Estaba cabeceando y poco después ya no pudo más y fue vencida por el cansancio.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando, por alguna extraña razón, Lina-chan despertó. Al hacerlo, vio como Chopper, aún dormido, se movía como signo de incomodidad. Entonces la morenita bajó de las piernas de su madre y fue cerca del reno – Chopper-san, espero que estés bien – le dijo y en ese momento, el doctor abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos llorosos de la pequeña.

- Lina-chan – pudo decir apenas, mientras la princesita pirata lo abrazó. El reno preguntó entonces sus síntomas y como pudo, Lina se los describió haciendo el médico supiera que clase de enfermedad tenía y entonces él mismo le indicó a Lina, que era lo que tenían que hacer para curarlo. Apenas pudo terminar cuando terminó durmiendo de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil.

- ¡Mami, mami! – despertó Lina a su madre y cuando ésta última abrió los ojos, su niña explicó lo que había pasado y la pelirroja sonrió enorme. Comenzó a seguir la indicaciones de Chopper a través de Lina y sólo restaba esperar.

Pasó entonces la noche y mientras Nami y Lina-chan seguían dormidas abrazadas una a la otra, el pequeño reno despertó, ya con una notable mejoría y vio a sus cuidadoras en ese instante. Agradeció mentalmente tener nakamas que se preocupaban por él.

El siguiente turno pertenecía a Luffy, y aunque ya se había pasado un poco la hora, el capitán llegó a la cita y al entrar vio a sus dos amores juntas en ese momento, primero despertó a una con un beso en la boca y a la otra con uno en la frente. Ellas, al salir de su sueño, vieron al Rey Pirata y luego vieron como Chopper ya estaba mejor.

- ¡¡Chopper-san!! – fue Lina a abrazarlo rápidamente – tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo – le dijo llorando mientras el reno le correspondía el abrazo con afecto.

- Tiene un gran corazón ¿verdad? – le dijo Nami a Luffy al referirse a su niña. Él respondió asintiendo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Luego de que todos supieran que su médico ya se encontraba mejor, quisieron celebrar, aunque él mismo indicó que aún no estaba curado, y que todavía debía estar bajo tratamiento, de lo cual Robin y Nami, y con la asistencia de Lina-chan se encargarían. Pronto los mugiwara llegarían a una isla y decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse ahí por unos días, hasta que Chopper se recuperara por completo, no querían tener a su doctor enfermo de nuevo.

Ahí mismo, Robin siguió con la instrucción a Lina-chan, aunque ésta ya sabía leer, sólo le faltaba perfeccionarlo, e igualmente Zoro había avanzado bastante con su enseñanza. Lo único que no había logrado hacer es que la morenita quisiera usar más de una espada, ella estaba decidida a ser una espadachín de una sola katana.

Al estar un buen rato en esa isla, Luffy y Nami decidieron pasear como en los viejos tiempos, pero alguien no los dejó - ¡yo voy con ustedes! – se colgó Lina de las manos de ambos y ya sin remedio, pero felices, los tres llegaron a un parque.

La pareja se sentó en una banca, mientras su niña se dirigió a los juegos. El carácter de la pequeña le permitió hacer amigos rápidamente. El capitán pirata y su navegante vieron como la princesita pirata ya estaba conviviendo con una chiquilla de la misma edad, pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

Ambas niñas la pasaron bien jugando durante toda la tarde hasta que fue tiempo para los piratas de irse de regreso al barco, pero al siguiente día volverían. Especialmente a Nami, le había gustado mucho ver a su pequeña divertirse con otras niñas. Casi 15 minutos después de llegar al parque, Lina regresó a pedir un permiso.

- Mami ¿puedo ir a la casa de Hikari? Me invita a jugar ahí – pidió la morenita.

- ¿Hikari? – preguntó Nami acerca de ese nombre. Lina-chan entonces presentó a sus padres a la niña pelirroja cabellos de fuego y de ojos verdes con la que había estado jugando.

- Mi nombre es Kaze Hikari, mucho gusto – se introdujo la pequeña con gran educación, cosa que Nami notó de inmediato e influyó para darle el permiso solicitado a su niña.

- Está bien, pero nosotros las llevaremos ¿entendido? – indicó la navegante y ambas chiquillas estuvieron de acuerdo. Así, Luffy y Nami, llevaron a Lina y a Hikari a indicaciones de ésta última – ya llegamos – anunció la pelirrojita y tanto Luffy como Nami se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La casa era enorme y lujosísima, con un gran jardín. Era obvio que la familia de la pequeña Hikari era multimillonaria - ¿me puedo quedar entonces mami? – preguntó Lina con ojos grandes a lo que su madre aceptó – bien pero ¿a qué horas venimos por ti? –

La pirata fue interrumpida por Hikari – papás de Lina ¿Podría ella quedarse a dormir? Así me haría compañía – pidió la mini ojiverde.

- ¿Compañía? ¿Y tus padres? – le inquirió Nami.

- Ellos están de viaje, sólo está mi cocinera y mi mayordomo, ellos son buenos y nos cuidarán – explicó la pequeña y finalmente la navegante quedó satisfecha con la situación.

- Vámonos Luffy... ¿Luffy? -

- ¡Sugoi! – seguía el moreno sorprendido por la gran mansión de Hikari.

- Despierta tonto, ya vámonos – le dijo Nami al mismo tiempo que se despedía de su pequeña – pórtate bien, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero – le indicó.

Pronto, Lina y Hikari comenzaron a jugar dentro de la gran mansión durante toda la tarde. Ya fuese con la gran cantidad de muñecas que la pelirroja tenía, con los cientos de libros de cuentos, con los colores y pinturas y todo aquello. Pero la morenita enseñaría nuevos trucos a su amiga, como por ejemplo lanzarse por el largo pasamanos de la escalera principal.

- ¿Y no te da miedo? – preguntaba Hikari

- Claro que no, es muy divertido, inténtalo – la animó Lina y después de unos minutos, ya ambas lo hacían una y otra vez.

- Tenías razón, es muy divertido – reía la ojiverde en plena diversión.

Cerca de ahí, su mayordomo Bo y su cocinera Agatha veían la escena con ternura, pues pocas veces habían visto a su niña tan divertida. Y hay que decir su niña por que ellos eran los que pasaban más tiempo con ella, ya que los padres de Hikari estaban el mayor tiempo en viajes de negocios.

- Se ve tan feliz ¿verdad? – Decía Agatha.

- Sí, tenía mucho sin escuchar reír así a la señorita Hikari, esa chiquilla Lina parece muy especial – señalaba Bo.

Luego de algunas horas de diversión, llegó la hora de la cena, y pronto una gran mesa estuvo llena de manjares. Lina no se hizo esperar y fiel a su estilo comió rápido sus platos, pero su estómago le pedía más, así que estaba por pedir su segunda ración (y vaya ración) cuando recordó que no era de muy buenos modales repetir plato en casa ajena, así que se abstuvo.

Agatha, la cocinera, notó de inmediato esto y rápido se ofreció a servirle más a la invitada – Lina-chan, puedes pedir más si quieres, todo lo que desees, de verdad – dijo.

La princesita pirata dudó un momento, pero luego aceptó con gusto y devoró todo lo que tenía cerca – me agradan las niñas que comen bien – rió Agatha al ver el apetito de la morenita.

En la noche sería ya la hora de acostarse, por lo que Hikari le prestó a Lina una de sus ropas de dormir, la cual era como de una princesa. No es que Lina-chan tuviese ropa fea o corriente, por que su madre se preocupaba mucho de eso, pero ante alguien tan millonario, todo parecía poco.

La cama de la pelirrojita era enorme, además con un velo que la cubría, Lina pensaba que era como 3 veces más grande que la de ella en el barco – tienes mucha suerte Hikari, de tener cosas tan bonitas – le dijo Lina con sinceridad.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa no muy feliz. Lina lo notó pero no preguntó nada, sólo le pareció extraño. A continuación se acostaron y Bo, el mayordomo llegó para arroparlas bien.

- Espero que sueñen con los angelitos, pequeñas princesas, no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo – se ofreció Bo y ellas asintieron mientras el buen mayordomo apagaba las luces.

Ambas se acostaron completamente para dormir no sin antes darse las buenas noches – oye Lina, ¿sabes algo? –

- ¿Qué? -

- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido -

- Tú también eres la mejor amiga que he tenido Hikari -

A la mañana siguiente, Nami llegó temprano por su pequeña y ella salió con una nueva petición – oye mami, ¿puede Hikari venir a conocer el barco? Di que sí – la pelirroja dudó un instante pero decidió que era una buena idea y aceptó, auqnue antes fue a agradecer a Bo y a Agatha por la noche.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, Lina es una muy buena niña – dijo Bo.

- Y además come muy bien – señaló Agatha divertida mientras Lina tragó saliva puesto que tal vez su madre se enfadaría, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía imaginando lo que había pasado. Hikari entonces recibió instrucciones de su mayordomo y se fue junto con Nami y Lina.

- ¡Wow! ¡tu barco es genial! – dijo Hikari al llegar, esto ante la sorpresa de Lina, pues pensaba que a una niña que tenía esa gran mansión, un barco como el sunny le parecería poca cosa.

- Oye enana, no entrenaste ayer, la sesión de hoy será doble – rápidamente la encaró Zoro - ¿y quién es esta? – señaló a Hikari, y ya después fue explicado de la situación, no sin antes recibir un par de golpes en la cabeza de parte de Nami, sólo por ser tan brusco al hablar.

La pelirrojita entonces se divirtió con la bicicleta flotante de Lina, con las historias del "capitán" Usopp, disfrutó de la comida de Sanji, se maravilló al ver a Lina-chan entrenar junto con Zoro y junto con Luffy se sentó en la proa del gran barco.

Al final del día, Nami y Lina fueron a llevar a Hikari a su casa, aunque ésta no quería irse. Al llegar, la pelirroja deseaba vivir en un barco con unas personas como las del Sunny – ojalá fuera tú, al menos por una semana Lina, me das envidia – dijo Hikari sonriendo.

- Pero... ¿por qué? Tú tienes todo lo que quieres en tu casa – le inquirió la morenita.

- Pero tú tienes algo más bonito, tus papás están siempre contigo, y puedes ver el mar, viajar, y todas las personas que te quieren están siempre contigo y siempre te demuestran su cariño... yo quisiera eso -

Ante esas palabras de su pequeña amiga, Lina comprendió cuan afortunada era ella y la tristeza en la que la ojiverde vivía, y no sintió nada más que el deseo de abrazarla, mucho tiempo.

Al siguiente día los mugiwara tenían ya que irse, Lina estaba triste, pero su vida era la de los piratas, y no tenía muchos deseos de cambiarla, aunque obviamente alguien estaba más triste aún.

- No quiero que te vayas – decía Hikari llorando.

- Es que, nosotros somos piratas, y lo que hacemos es viajar por el mar, pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos – le aseguró.

- ¿Lo prometes? -

- Lo prometo -

Luego el Thousand Sunny partió de nuevo hacia el vasto mar, Hikari, junto con Agatha y Bo fueron a despedirlos. La pequeña pelirroja corrió para seguir despidiéndose – ¡Lina, siempre serás mi amiga ¿verdad?! – gritó.

- ¡Sí, seremos amigas por siempre! -

**Y listo, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y como ya dije, perdón por el retraso, pero es que aunque ya lo tenía listo desde hace algunos días, no lo había podido subir.**

**Ok vamos con los reviews, gracias por ellos:**

**Porche.- Que bueno que te gustó y espero que este te guste más. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Sí, la verdad que es muy Kawaii y gracias por seguir el fic.**

**Cele.- Siento haberlo hecho, así, aunque creo que este es más largo, algunas de esas cosas que mencionas aún me falta estructurarlas, pero ya pronto saldrán, no te preocupes, y gracias.**

**Beastboy12325.- Gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te sigue gustando.**

**Maravillante.- Ya viste lo que sigue para Lina-chan, a partir de este capítulo veremos a la princesita pirata hacer muchos amigos que quizás ya conozcamos, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Nami.- Hola!!, me da muchos ánimos que me dejes review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos.**

**OnePieceLover.- Si te gusta el LuffyxNami definitivamente te gustarán mis fics y claro que seguiré con los fics mientras haya quien los lea. Nos vemos.**

**SAy.- Gracias por los halagos, perdón por hacerte esperar por el siguiente pero aquí está ya.**

**Aiko Iwakura.- No te preocupes si no dejas review, sé que te gusta el fic y siempre me lo haces saber, gracias, en este capítulo traté de meter un poco más a Chopper y en los demás así lo haré con los otros. Arigato.**

**Aikokudo96.- Hola, gracias, que bueno que te gusta y he aquí el siguiente. A veces no tengo mucho tiempo por el trabajo, pero trataré de tardar menos.**

**Sora Kamiya Kawwai 1.- No más que me sonrojo, gracias, muchas gracias. No he pasado mucho por los tuyos por que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero ya lo haré, te loa seguro. Gracias mientras tanto.**

**Vaya, muchos reviews, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. Como ya dije en un review, en los próximo capítulos seguiremos viendo personajes conocidos con los cuales Lina-chan hará amistad y por supuesto, seguirá creciendo y aprendiendo muchas cosas.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	11. Play ball!

Hola que tal, cómo están

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Otra vez tardé, gomen por eso, pero aquí está ya el número 11 y espero que lo disfruten, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora.-**

_**Luffy y Nami ahora tienen una niña, Lina, la cual alegra los días en el Thousand Sunny. Ella va creciendo y aprende nuevas cosas junto a los mugiwara, quienes a su vez aprenden de ella. Un cumpleaños más, nuevas cosas por aprender y nuevas personas por conocer, así pasa los días Lina-chan junto a la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas, es decir, su padre...  
**_

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! – gritaron todos al develar la fiesta sorpresa para la niña del barco, mientras esta reía de forma enorme al ver los colores, los regalos y el cariño de los piratas que significaban su familia.

Pronto, después de comer la primera rebanada de pastel, la morenita se dispuso a abrir los regalos. Qué mejor para una niña de 8 años que los flamantes obsequios de cumpleaños.

Por ahí se vieron pasar unas muñecas, una casa para las mismas, un libro de colorear, un vestido que no le gustó tanto ya que no era un juguete y por ahí un regalo extraño, un guante, una pelota y un bate de beisbol.

Quien le había dado eso fue Sanji que dio su explicación de inmediato – es que lo vi y pensé que Lina-chan debería hacer algo de deporte, además de estar con ese cabeza de marimo todo el día, la va a hacer más agresiva –

- Es suficiente deporte con el kendo – replicó Zoro enfrentándose a su "rival".

- Está bien Zoro-san, puedo practicar las dos... bueno si supiera jugar beisbol – sonrió la princesita pirata, pero rápidamente Usopp apareció ya con una gorra en la cabeza y mascando tabaco – yo te enseñaré – le aseguró.

Claro que ninguno de los mugiwara tenía conocimiento de que su tirador sabía jugar beisbol – claro, fui campeón de cuadrangulares 4 años seguidos en las ligas mayores de Grand Line – dijo con brillo en los dientes – cuando lleguemos a una isla verás que aprenderás a jugar del mejor -

Lina estaba ansiosa por llegar a la siguiente isla. Seguía aprendiendo muchas cosas en la "escuela" bajo las órdenes de Robin, aunque cuando se trataba de geografía, la arqueóloga pedía a Nami que le ayudara un poco.

Igualmente dominaba ya varios ataques con la espada. A sus 8 años era ya una rival de cuidado para muchos y se había ya decidido por usar una sola espada, no sería seguidora del Santoryuu.

Finalmente, después de unos días, la tripulación se detuvo en una isla y Lina-chan, entusiasmada, rápido fue a buscar un buen lugar para aprender a jugar y así la siguieron los otros.

Pronto encontraron un claro de buen tamaño en el cual practicar. Tuvieron que pasar el pueblo desde donde estaba el barco pero era un lugar apropiado y se quedaron por ahí.

- Lo primero es saber utilizar el guante – dijo Usopp y de inmediato se dispusieron a practicar y aunque al principio la pequeñita no lograba atrapar ningún lanzamiento, pronto entendió el truco y la pelota ya entraba en el guante con facilidad, aunque claro que no eran tiros con mucha fuerza.

Era entonces hora de utilizar el bate para la morenita, pero esto no era nada fácil y falló las primeras 10 pelotas que se le lanzaron así que se desanimó un poco, hasta que recibió un grito de "aliento" – oye enana, concéntrate ¿o te vas a rendir tan fácil? – le dijo Zoro.

Y entonces al lanzamiento número 11, la chiquilla logró darle a la pelota. No fue un gran batazo, simplemente un rodado, pero al menos había logrado pegarle, por lo que sonrió y comenzó a tener más confianza y ya podía darle en más ocasiones a la pelota.

Finalmente la tarde se puso y los piratas se dispusieron a ir a su barco, pero Lina había quedado encantada de aprender algo nuevo, en este caso, jugar beisbol. Por ahí Robin, entre su colección de libros, tenía uno con las reglas de este deporte y la morenita lo pidió para leerlo, lo cual hizo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al siguiente día, después de sus clases y del entrenamiento, la princesita pirata jaló a Usopp para seguir aprendiendo a jugar beisbol, así que en esta ocasión ambos fueron solos.

Comenzaron practicando con el bateo, puesto que era algo que tenían que perfeccionar y aunque seguían los problemas, Lina ya poco a poco controlaba el madero con buena destreza, sin duda su práctica con la espada le permitía manejarlo de una mejor forma, la pequeña mugiwara era más fuerte que una chica promedio de su edad.

Así, al cabo de dos horas de práctica continua, la morenita ya le estaba pegando de buena forma a la pelota, hasta que en una ocasión, sacó un elevado bastante profundo que fue a dar en nos árboles cercanos.

Usopp se dispuso a ir por la esférica entonces. Ésta estaba al pie de un árbol, por lo que el narigudo no tomó precaución alguna y no se fijó, que las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo tapaban un agujero, lo que significaba una excelente trampa, por lo que al pasar por ahí, cayó y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar pues ya se había golpeado la cabeza y desmayado en el fondo del hoyo.

Rápidamente, gracias al impacto de la caída, los árboles dejaron ir unas hojas más que volvieron a tapar el agujero, con lo cual ni se notaba que esta trampa estaba por ahí.

- ¡Usopp-san! – le gritó Lina al ver que el tirador no regresaba y después de unos minutos fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba. No vio nada, tan sólo admiró la pelota que se encontraba al pié del árbol, y fue a recogerla. La pequeña entró por un lado distinto al que lo hiciera Usopp, por lo que no estuvo en peligro. Recogió la bola y extrañada, volvió al claro donde estaban practicando.

Sorprendida, al ver que su, por ahora, instructor no había regresado, se sentó entonces por ahí a esperarlo, pero pasaron los minutos y éste no volvía. Quizás fue más de una hora lo que aguardó Lina-chan y entonces comenzó a llover.

- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó la princesita pirata con algo de temor, pues estaba sola y decidió entonces ir rumbo al barco, la lluvia no era cómoda y quería saber qué era lo que había pasado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al no demasiado grande poblado de la isla, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde ir. Por alguna razón, la gente, el ruido, las calles, la desorientaban. Fue fácil para ella llegar ahí desde el bosque, pero en ese momento ya no sabía para donde tenía que dirigirse, la lluvia en su rostro entonces disfrazaba las pequeñas lágrimas que Lina-chan derramaba al sentirse perdida.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención, una pequeña criatura pasó corriendo por ahí. Se trataba de un ser blanco con una nariz picuda de color naranja. Dicha "cosa" estaba siendo perseguida por un chiquillo de cabello pelirrojo corto.

Al ver a Lina, la criatura saltó a sus brazos para protegerse del niño. La morenita lo aceptó como sin tener opción, pero al verlo temblar en demasía, entonces lo abrazó un poco.

- Oye, dámelo, yo lo vi primero – exigió el pelirrojo.

Por un momento, Lina-chan dudó, pero luego deliberó que no era algo bueno – pero... tú lo estabas persiguiendo ¿qué querías hacer con él? – preguntó protegiendo al extraño ser.

- Iba a ser mi mascota... o algo así – respondió el chiquillo.

- ¡Puuuunn! – sólo dijo esa rara "cosa" como si estuviera acusando al niño de algo.

- Lo ves, él no quiere estar contigo, mejor déjalo en paz – dijo Lina.

- Ah, está bien... ya que – se rindió el infante – por cierto, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? -

- Ehh, no – contestó tímida Lina.

- Yo soy _Graff Drake_, pero puedes decirme Drake – se presentó el chiquillo.

Así, el clima de enfrentamiento terminó y de la misma forma, la lluvia fue aminorando hasta detenerse, mientras que Drake trataba de conocer mejor a Lina.

- ¿Y vas a la escuela? – cuestionó la morenita al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, sí, mi abuelo me obliga a ir. Digo, a mis padres no les interesa mucho, siempre están bebiendo y eso, pero es por mi abuelo que voy a la escuela – explicó Drake mientras Lina se daba cuenta de lo buenos que eran sus padres y lo mucho que la querían.

- Ah por cierto, es tarde, creo que ya debo irme, tengo que ayudar en la casa ja ja – se despidió Drake – por cierto, eres una niña muy bonita, ven de nuevo pronto – agregó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Luego de ese extraño episodio, Lina recordó que debía regresar al Sunny, por lo que dejó al extraño ser en el suelo – listo, ya estás a salvo, ya puedes irte – le dijo.

Pero él no tenía esas intenciones al parecer – puuuunnn – tomó de la pierna a Lina, casi pidiéndole ir con ella. La morenita lo pensó un poco y decidió que estaba bien. – Muy bien "perrito", entonces vendrás conmigo, pero primero te pondré un nombre... que tal... ¡Plue! – ofreció la princesita pirata y el "perrito" aceptó con gusto tal nombre.

Ambos entonces caminaron, tratando de buscar el rumbo hacia el muelle donde estaba el Sunny, pero no podían. Aún y con lo chico del pueblo, sus angostas calles y sus edificios no dejaban orientarse a Lina-chan y es que por la emoción de ir a practicar el béisbol ni siquiera se fijó por donde iban.

Empezó a sollozar, y eso sólo por que no quería hacer un escándalo – papi, mami ¿dónde están? – murmuraba mientras ya comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Alguien entonces advirtió de los gimoteos de Lina y se acercó – ¿Qué pasa pequeñita? ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó, pero la princesita pirata no quiso responder, era un extraño y su madre le había advertido muchas veces sobre hablar con alguien desconocido.

Aquella persona se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía – no me tengas miedo chiquilla, no te haré nada, sólo quiero saber por qué lloras, tal vez pueda ayudarte – le dijo con voz calmada y a nuestra pequeña no le quedó opción y volteó a ver a quien le llamaba.

Era un hombre maduro, con cabello rojo y sonrisa alegre – yo... es que... – tenía miedo de decir algo Lina-chan, pero le seguían saliendo lágrimas.

- Estás perdida ¿verdad? – le acarició la cabeza el hombre – no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarte con tus padres. Dime... ¿cómo te llamas? – ofreció.

- Monkey D. Lina – se presentó con educación la pequeña. El sujeto entonces se sorprendió visiblemente y luego sonrió.

- Creo que entonces ya sé donde están tus padres, ven vamos – le dijo y le ofreció la mano. Lina vio en él, una oportunidad de regresar al Sunny, por lo que le dio su manita y ambos fueron hacia allá – _lástima que no haya venido con los chicos por aquí, ellos se quedaron en la otra isla_ – pensaba el hombre.

Finalmente, Lina, Plue y su "salvador" arribaron al barco mugiwara, Nami ya estaba esperando a su niña. La lluvia la había puesto algo nerviosa y se preocupaba cual madre era pero al verla sonrió feliz - ¡¡Luffy, ya llegó Lina!! – avisó la pelinaranja y el moreno también acudió a ver como la había pasado su niña.

Ambos bajaron casi al mismo tiempo y quedaron boquiabiertos de ver a la persona que tenía a su chiquilla de la mano - ¡¡Shanks!! – dijo Luffy contento de ver a su ídolo.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Luffy, no sabía que tenías una niña tan bonita – sonrió Shanks mirando a Lina.

El capitán Akagami fue invitado al barco, y Lina contó todo lo que había sucedido en el día, además presentó a Plue a la tripulación el cual fue bien recibido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Usopp en realidad no había regresado como Lina pensaba.

- Tendremos que ir a buscarlo, Franky, Zoro, vayan – les ordenó Nami sin poner atención en sus inmediatas réplicas – ¿y podrías ir con ellos Robin? Ya sabes que pueden perderse – pidió la navegante y la arqueóloga aceptó.

Mientras ese grupo se dirigió al bosque, Luffy y Shanks, tenían mucho que platicar. Lina se puso en las piernas de su padre, y de la misma forma, Plue hizo lo propio en las piernas de la pequeña.

- Me sorprendí mucho, cuando me dijo su nombre. Realmente es una buena niña, parece muy educada – sonrió el pirata mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lina de nuevo.

- Shi shi shi, sí, Lina es una niña buena, aunque algo traviesa – rió Luffy.

- Luffy – se puso serio Shanks – el mundo está cambiando, tus acciones han hecho gran eco en la marina y el gobierno. Tal vez en este momento seas un hombre buscado, pero cada vez eres más alabado ¿lo sabías? -

El hombre de goma no sabía muy bien de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba y solo carcajeó y siguió contándole todas sus aventuras a aquel hombre que lo inspirara para convertirse en un pirata.

- ¿Ya se va, Shanks-san? – preguntó Lina al ver que el pelirrojo se levantaba.

- Sí pequeña, debo ir con mi tripulación, cuídate mucho – le dijo y luego se acercó al oído de la princesita pirata – en poco tiempo, verás que tus padres dejarán de ser perseguidos, me alegro mucho por ti sobre todo – le aseguró y se fue dejando desconcertada a la niña.

Lo que Lina-chan ignoraba era que ese pelirrojo era uno de los más grandes piratas que habían existido y que era el que había inspirado a su padre para salir al mar como pirata.

Pasaron algunos días y los mugiwara volvieron al mar, en el barco no se podía practicar béisbol, pero sí la espada. Ya después de los 8 años, Zoro consideró que era un buen tiempo para enseñar la primera técnica mortal.

- No soy mucho de usar Iai, pero debido a que sólo usarás una espada, Iai y Batou serán técnicas que tendrás que aprender – le dijo y luego le explicó todo lo que había que saber sobre estas técnicas, es decir, lo téorico.

- Oye Zoro-san – le llamó un poco fastidiada – ya todas las mañanas voy a la escuela con Robin-san, ¿y ahora contigo también? – se quejó.

- Cállate enana, si no aprendes la teoría, nunca podrás hacerlo, así que deja de quejarte – le puso el dedo en la frente.

Así, nuestra princesita pirata empezó a aprender una técnica batou primero, y ya después aprendería la Iai. Trataba de sacar la espada lo más rápido posible desde su vaina, pero a veces era muy lenta, otras veces no la sacaba bien y algunas veces el golpe era muy errado. Aún tenía muchísimo que practicar.

Semanas después, el Sunny arribaría a una nueva isla, la cual era algo tropical. Era sábado por lo que no había escuela y Lina se levantó temprano para practicar las técnicas batou en un lugar abierto. Quería sorprender a Zoro en el entrenamiento de la tarde y se fue a la playa llevándose a Plue con ella.

Pronto se aburrió un poco de hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra vez y descansó un poco. De pronto se fijó en una palmera y tuvo una idea. Había visto muchas veces a Zoro, cortar árboles con suma facilidad.

Plue adivinó lo que estaba por intentar y quiso persuadirla de no hacerlo - ¡puuunnn! – le dijo.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada, sólo intentaré algo – respondió la morenita.

Se preguntó si ella podría hacer lo mismo y entonces se preparó, se puso en posición y estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando fue detenida.

- ¡¡No lo hagas, malvada!! – escuchó el grito de alguien.

Ese alguien era un chiquillo de cabello negro muy corto que estaba cerca de ahí. – Si te atreves a lastimar a las aves que tienen su nido ahí, no me importa que seas una niña, te golpearé – aseguró el niño al tiempo que Lina volteaba a ver a la copa del árbol. Y era cierto, había un par de nidos ahí.

La morenita no tuvo tiempo de explicar cuando el infante desconocido le arrojó arena a sus pies – ya te lo dije, vete de aquí – le exigió.

- Eso me hizo enojar, yo no los había visto – atacó con su espada y rasgó la camiseta del pequeño, aunque sin lastimarlo a él, mientras el pobre sólo temblaba.

La princesita pirata, al ver el miedo del chiquillo, guardó su arma – perdón, pero es que tu me atacaste primero, yo no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie, es que no vi que había nidos ahí – explicó ella.

Así terminó el malentendido y el niño y ella comenzaron a platicar – así que te gustan mucho los animales, por eso querías protegerlos a toda costa – sonrió Lina.

- Sí, aunque no sabía que eras tan fuerte, de haber sabido, creo que no te hubiera enfrentado – suspiró él – mi nombre es Sand y vivo aquí sin hacer nada especial ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó.

- Yo soy Lina, y mis papás son piratas, bueno creo que yo también soy pirata... – dijo riendo...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 11, espero y haya sido de su agrado, ya lo tenía terminado desde hace como 6 días pero no había podido subirlo, lo siento.**

**Es hora de ir con los reviews, gracias:**

**Sora Kamiya Kawwai.- Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y cuando entre a fanfiction me daré una vuelta por los tuyos.**

**Beastboy12325.- Siento haber tardado de nuevo, y Hikari volverá a salir, pero no como pirata, ya lo verán.**

**OnePieceLover.- Trataré de poner un poco más de LuNa en próximos capítulos y también intentaré leer el tuyo, gracias y nos vemos.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Bueno en cuanto a Brook, tengo explicación. Cuando comencé el fic, aún no sabía si el esqueleto iba a ser parte de la tripulación por lo que no lo incluí y al no haberlo hecho desde el principio, decidí que sería muy forzado meterlo ya en la marcha, después de todo esto es como un universo paralelo y bueno, ni hablar.**

**Cele.- xDDD no te preocupes, además según mis cálculos, ya estás de vacaciones.. ¿o no? Y muchas gracias no tantos halagos por favor xDDD**

**Tsu.- Hay personajes de los 10 Tesoros que me gustan mucho y no iba a dejar de utilizarlos, aunque no son exactamente iguales y ya notarán las diferencias cuando salgan otros más. Nos vemos y gracias.**

**Maravillante.- Bueno, creo que es un buen episodio, al menos a mí me gusta xDDD, espero que a todos también y ya viste quien fue el siguiente, ya verán a muchos de aquel fic.**

**Hechio-fumma.- Bueno, desde el inicio comenté que el fic se iba a tratar más que nada de Lina-chan, más que de peleas y eso. De cualquier forma, en los próximos capítulos tomaremos un poco de ese tema, ya que es necesario para que la trama del fic continúe en los años de adolescencia de Lina-chan. Gracias por la lectura y comentario.**

**Aikokudo96.- La marina lo sabe sí, pero ya se verá algo en los siguientes dos capítulos, hasta entonces toca esperar, xDDD y cuando pueda me pasaré por tu fic. Gracias.**

**Pirata-29.- Bien, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que le sigas la pista, gracias por el comentario.**

**De nuevo muchos reviews, y gracias a ello, tengo ánimos para seguir escribiendo. En el siguiente capítulo, veremos qué es lo que pasa en el mundo, pero no descuidaremos a Lina-chan, y entrará a un torneo de kendo.**

**Ah por cierto, Plue es un personaje de Hiro Mashima**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	12. Kendo

**Esta vez he tardado muchísimo, lo siento. No voy a poner excusas, y simplemente les diré que aquí está el capítulo y que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

El chiquillo se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco de Lina - ¿tú eres... pirata? – preguntó con miedo.

Lina no supo como actuar, es verdad que era pirata, pero en realidad no era de dar miedo – sí, pero no somos malos, no le hacemos nada a nadie –

- Puuunnnn – dijo Plue afirmando lo mismo que la morenita.

Sand estaba escondido detrás de otra palmera, pero al escuchar a Lina salió un poco - ¿de verdad? – preguntó.

- Claro, mi papá dice que él sólo pelearía con los que quisieran hacerle daño a sus seres queridos o a sus sueños – explicó la ojimiel.

El niño volvió a acercarse poco a poco a Lina. Aunque hubiese dicho que era pirata, ella no parecía ser mala después de todo – _seguramente sus padres no son piratas famosos _– pensó y entonces preguntó a la pequeña, cuál era el nombre de su tripulación.

Sand no podía cerrarla boca, estaba realmente sorprendido ante la respuesta de su joven amiga - ¿estás diciendo la verdad? – inquirió.

- Claro, por qué habría de mentir – sonrió Lina con sinceridad.

Esa sonrisa le mostró al chico que la morenita no mentía, ella realmente era la hija del Rey de los Piratas, de un hombre como Monkey D. Luffy – entonces tu papá... ¡Es genial! ¡Él es el pirata más grande que ha existido! Yo lo admiro mucho – dijo Sand emocionado.

Ahora la sorprendida era Lina, pues no esperaba que alguien hablara tan bien de un pirata como su padre, pero eso la hacía feliz - ¿has escuchado hablar de mi papá? – preguntó la morenita con entusiasmo.

- Claro – respondió Sand – toda la tripulación del mugiwara es mi favorita, ellos hicieron cosas que nadie pudo hacer, ojalá pudiera conocerlos... – suspiró.

Y como si su petición se hubiera escuchado en el Thousand Sunny, alguien arribó al lugar de plática de ambos pequeños. Era el capitán de los mugiwara y padre de Lina.

- Shi shi, Lina-chan, tu mamá me envió por ti, estaba preocupada – la tomó Luffy de la cabeza al tiempo que Sand lo miraba con los ojos grandes. El Rey de los Piratas estaba frente a él, era su ídolo.

El pequeño sólo pudo balbucear algo y Luffy lo miró extrañado – Ja ja ja, eres muy gracioso niño, ¿quién es? – preguntó Luffy a su niña después de reírse.

- Él es Sand, él te admira mucho papá – señaló la morenita.

- Ja ja, hola niño – le extendió su mano para saludarle.

Sand apenas pudo hacer lo propio con su mano y tomar la del Rey de los Piratas. El infante sintió gran emoción y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa cuando Luffy apretó con amistad su mano.

- Wow... bueno... yo pensé que usted sería algo aterrador, pero creo que es muy buena gente – dijo el niño volteando a ver el rostro feliz del capitán pirata.

- Lina-chan, ya debemos irnos – le indicó Luffy a su pequeña y ella hizo un leve puchero, pero aceptó. Se despidió de su nuevo amigo y ambos desearon verse de nuevo algún día.

- ¡Adiós Lina, seguro algún día nos encontraremos otra vez! -

- ¡Sí, cuídate mucho! -

- ¡Puunnnn! -

Y a pesar de vivir viajando constantemente, Lina-chan tenía una gran facilidad de hacer amigos, tal vez era por que no podía quedarse con ellos al salir al mar, pero al menos sabía que los tendría ahí para siempre. Además sabía que algún día volvería a verlos, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que se encontrarían nuevamente.

Así pasaron semanas, y uno de esos días Nami se levantó temprano para comprar el periódico - ¿qué? Pero si cada día es más caro... no pagaré más la próxima vez – le advirtió la pelirroja a la ave que entregaba el diario.

Entre una de las secciones de la gaceta, la navegante dejó caer un anuncio, el cual, debido al viento, fue a caer cerca de donde estaba durmiendo Zoro. La punta del papel tocó al peliverde, lo cual hizo que despertara y lo primero que vio fue tal hoja.

De inmediato se dispuso a leerla y le gustó lo que vio ahí – _je, esto le servirá a Lina-chan para probar sus habilidades _– pensó de inmediato – oi, Nami – le llamó - ¿dónde está la isla Xeni? – preguntó.

La pelirroja pensó por un momento y recordó – no es muy lejos de aquí, a dos o tres días – calculó - ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- Por esto – enseñó Zoro aquel anuncio. Hablaba sobre un torneo de kendo para niños de 8 hasta 14 años, el cual sería en dicha isla Xeni.

- ¡¿En qué estás pensando? Mi niña no tiene ni 9 años y podría pelear contra chicos de 14! – reclamó Nami de inmediato.

- Lina puede contra esos y más, te lo garantizo – aseguró el espadachín.

Nami pensó por un momento y decidió entonces la situación – parece que tienes confianza en ella, pero entonces te diré algo. Si sale lastimada, tu deuda conmigo se incrementará en un 300 por ciento – le advirtió.

- ¡Mujer avara! ¡Bruja, seguro que aunque Lina-chan saliera lastimada tú estarías feliz con tu dinero de cualquier forma! – replicó el peliverde.

- Bueno, sería para calmar mi pena si mi niña saliera lastimada – dijo la pelirroja llorando falsamente.

- Pues te aseguro que ella lo hará bien, ya lo verás – aseguró Zoro

Nami ya no dijo nada y sólo asintió aceptando que su pequeña participara. En el fondo sabía que su evolución en la práctica con la espada era bastante buena y que no había tanto de que preocuparse.

Al escuchar la noticia, la morenita se puso feliz, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de probarse en algo así - ¡¿Lo escuchaste Plue? Vamos a un torneo, si! –

Todos escucharon la nueva y pensaron que sería interesante – yo te curaré si te lastiman Lina-chan, puedes estar tranquila – ofreció Chopper.

- Nosotros te estaremos apoyando – aseguró Franky.

- Y yo te tendré un gran festín cuando acabe el torneo – dijo Sanji.

La pequeña sonrió feliz al escuchar a su "familia", y se preparó mentalmente para un evento tan importante y luego fue a ver su vestimenta, aunque todavía faltaban 4 días para ese torneo – vamos Plue, tengo que ver qué me pondré – pensaba la pequeña con simpleza.

Pronto llegó el día de que nuestra pequeña participaría en ese torneo. Se puso una ropa cómoda para poder pelear, se peinó en cola de caballo, tomó su espada y se dispuso a ir rumbo al lugar.

- Lina... – le llamó alguien, se trataba de su padre quien al verla concentrada de esa forma sonrió paternalmente – no te rindas, da tu mejor esfuerzo – le dijo Luffy cuando ella se acercó a él y luego le dio un beso en la frente como bendición.

Un rato después, la morenita era llevada por su madre a inscribirse, mientras los demás buscarían un lugar para ver la competencia. Al finalizar la inscripción a Lina le fue otorgada una espada de bambú, cosa que no le agradó mucho.

- ¿No será con espadas de verdad? – preguntó decepcionada.

- No pequeña, este es un torneo infantil, no queremos que salgan lastimados – respondió amablemente el encargado mientras Lina-chan inflaba sus mejillas como muestra de desagrado.

Finalmente la pequeña tuvo que resignarse y comenzó a blandir la espada de bambú para acostumbrarse, pero era demasiado ligera para ella, no se sentía a gusto.

- Mmm supuse que este sería el caso, no te preocupes, sigue sosteniéndola y podrás controlar tu fuerza, enana – le dijo Zoro al momento que los mugiwara llegaban al lugar. Ella tan sólo aceptó ya la idea, y entró al enorme dojo donde se habría de llevar a cabo la competencia.

Los mugiwara se sentaron en gradas que estaban también dentro del dojo y se dispusieron a animar a la morenita. Pronto Lina enfrentaría a su primer rival, un chiquillo algo más grande que ella, que de inmediato se rió al ver que su contrincante era una niña no muy grande.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la princesita pirata derrotara con facilidad a su contendiente. El pobre niño había recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo de la morenita.

- ¡Eso es Lina, demuéstrales! – gritaba Nami alentándola.

- ¿Pero no estabas preocupada por ella? – preguntó Usopp.

- Ella les va a ganar a todos... – respondió la pelirroja haciendo temblar al narigudo.

Cada ronda que pasaba y una victoria fácil más para la morenita, y ella misma se sorprendía, puesto que su velocidad estaba aumentando, y era lógico con un arma tan ligera.

- Ja, una niña, ja ja ja – se burló un enorme chico como de 14 años que se enfrentaba a la pequeñita, pero antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más, ya estaba recibiendo los eficientes ataques de la morenita, y pronto salió derrotado; ahora Lina estaba en semifinales.

- Me pregunto quién será el rival de Lina – decía Chopper.

- Seguro que ella lo vencerá, creo que se siente súper – expresó Franky.

- Shi, shi, shi, se ve muy linda cuando se esfuerza así – reía Luffy paternalmente.

Segundos después, frente a Lina, arribó otra niña, era la única que habían visto los mugiwara a excepción de su pequeña. Era más o menos de la estatura de la morenita, tenía el cabello blanco, largo y bien peinado. Con ojos azules y mirada confiada.

- La primera semifinal será Lina vs _Kayla_ – anunciaron en el dojo.

- Esa niña no tiene nada que hacer contra mi Lina – sonrió Nami confiada.

- No estés tan segura – dijo Zoro frente a la sorpresa de todos.

- Oye cabeza de marimo ¿acaso estás contradiciendo a Nami-san? – le retó Sanji, pero el peliverde no puso demasiada atención.

- Se puede ver desde la forma en que toma la Shinai **(1)**, que esa niña está por encima de los otros a los que Lina ha derrotado – explicó el espadachín.

- ¿Crees que Lina-chan ya se dio cuenta – preguntó Usopp.

El primero a bordo no contestó, y sólo se limitó a ver el combate como lo hicieron todos sus nakamas.

En efecto, la morenita vio en su rival, el mejor contrincante que había enfrentado, así que se puso en buena guardia y decidió atacar primero. Aunque todos sus anteriores oponentes habían caído con el primer golpe, la también pequeña Kayla resistió el embate, y no con tanta dificultad.

Comenzó entonces un choque de shinai a diestra y siniestra, en donde ninguna de las dos pequeñas tenía ventaja, pero de pronto un golpe estuvo cerca de golpear a Lina-chan.

- ¡Oi, Lina-chan, deja de darle oportunidad y acábala! – le dijo Franky.

Pero en realidad, la princesita pirata, estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero la albina era algo más rápida que ella. – es un poco más alta, en esta edad, eso le da más rapidez – mencionó Zoro acerca de Kayla.

Cada vez más, se notaba la diferencia de velocidades, aunque Lina lograba mantenerse a salvo – eres buena – le dijo a su rival.

- Lo sé, tonta – respondió ésta con soberbia.

Esta actitud hizo que nuestra pequeña nakama se enfadara, pero su buen entrenamiento le permitió no perder el control. Los ataques continuaron, hasta que la morenita decidió que había que acabar con esto, y entonces dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te dio miedo? – preguntó la ojiazul.

Lina-chan no respondió y sólo puso su shinai en posición de batou, al costado izquierdo de su cintura.

- Mmmm, podría ser una solución – musitó Zoro.

La pequeña cerró los ojos, se concentró y lanzó un ataque de estilo batoujutsu **(2) **el cual, gracias a su velocidad no pudo ser bloqueado por Kayla y ésta fue derribada. No pudo levantarse y Lina fue declarada vencedora.

La morenita se acercó a su rival y le ofreció la mano para levantarse – fue una buena pelea – le dijo sonriendo. Kayla al principio la miró con enojo, pero luego aceptó el gesto.

- Sí... fue una buena pelea – al fin sonrió la ojiazul – pero la próxima vez, no dejaré que me ganes – le dijo.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – exclamó Lina-chan y la albina se retiró conforme.

La morenita se alejó un poco para recuperar el aliento y esperar a su contrincante final, que sería el único en interponerse entre ella y el trofeo del primer lugar. Ahora se sentía con más confianza pero ya no con soberbia, y sabía que su siguiente rival sería el más fuerte de todos, pues era la final.

- Después de esa niña, seguro que ya no hay rival suficientemente bueno para Lina-chan – dijo Usopp.

- Nunca se sabe, esta es la final, quien haya llegado debe ser bastante bueno – indicó Robin.

Finalmente se presentó un chico algo más grande que Lina, con cabello negro un poco largo, ojos negros también y esbozaba una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa. Luego se puso en guardia y Lina hizo lo mismo.

- Nuestra final será, Lina vs _Jacome D. Kai_ – anunciaron, y al escuchar el nombre del oponente de la pequeña, los mugiwara se preocuparon.

- ¡Lina, ten cuidado, seguro que él es muy fuerte! – le advirtió su madre.

- ¿Así, que _D._? Es muy interesante... – pensó Robin en voz alta al ver a ese muchacho.

- Si es tan peligroso como los otros D, Lina-chan tiene que tener cuidado – se preocupó Chopper.

Dio comienzo el combate, y al igual que el anterior, éste era muy disputado. La técnica de Kai, no era tan depurada como la de Kayla, pero él era más rápido y más aguerrido, por lo que en lugar de no recibir golpes, ambos estaban dando en el blanco.

- Diablos... – musitó Zoro, obligando a los demás a preguntarle el por qué – este tipo de pelea no le conviene a esa enana, no va a poder acabar con él de un solo golpe y ese chico tiene más resistencia que ella, si se siguen golpeando así... -

En un descuido del chico, Lina dio un golpe directo al rostro y luego una buena combinación al cuerpo, que casi hacía caer a su contrincante, pero éste resistió y con su contragolpe lastimó de buena manera a la ojimiel para hacerla caer.

Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Franky y Usopp se preocuparon de inmediato, mientras Zoro y Robin guardaban silencio y Luffy se puso de pie – ¡vamos Lina-chan, no te rindas! – le dijo el Rey de los Piratas a su niña.

La pequeñita se levantó y siguió la pelea con más furia, dando buenos golpes a su rival y mejorando su defensa, pero luego un golpe se coló al estómago de la morenita lo que la hizo caer y Kai se disponía a dar el golpe final, pero una pelirroja se puso entre ellos – es suficiente – dijo Nami y el chico bajó su Shinai.

- ¡Mamá, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – reclamó Lina-chan mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Nami se volteó a verla de inmediato.

- Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, y otras que no – le dijo seria – además soy tu madre, y no voy a dejar que te lastimen -

Finalmente, Kai fue declarado vencedor – je je, te gané – le dijo a Lina entre burlón y amigable.

- Espero que podamos pelear de nuevo – deseó la morenita.

- Je, yo también, será divertido – respondió sonriendo el chico y así ambos se despidieron.

Lina-chan se quedó con su Shinai, pero sólo como recuerdo y deseó jamás volver a usar una. Aunque pudo manejarla bien, no se sintió a gusto en ningún momento, por lo que la puso en un baúl que tenía en su habitación.

Después de descansar, y de que el Sunny volviera a navegar, Lina-chan salió a cubierta en donde su padre, como casi siempre, estaba sentado en la proa. Se dirigió allí a acompañarlo, subió con dificultad, pero luego el Rey Pirata extendió su brazo (literalmente) para llevarla encima de sus piernas.

- Shi shi shi, peleaste muy bien – le dijo Luffy a su niña.

- Gracias... oye papi – se volteó a ver a su progenitor - ¿Crees que volveré a ver a esos chicos? – se refirió Lina acerca de Kayla y Kai.

- Pues el mundo es muy grande ja ja, pero puede ser que sí los vuelvas a ver -

Y viendo hacia el mar, la princesita pirata deseó que algún día, esos dos espadachines y ella, se volvieran a encontrar, ya sea para batirse en un nuevo duelo, o para hacerse buenos amigos...

**Bueno no fue muy largo, pero el próximo sí lo será, lo prometo. **

**Nota:**

**1.- Shinai, es el nombre de las espadas de bambú, utilizadas en el entrenamiento o práctica del kendo.**

**Es hora de ir con los reviews, gracias:**

**Maravillante.- Y el fin no será pronto, y si esos te parecieron muchos cameos, pronto no sabré que hacer con tantos xDDD gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- Los cameos, serán importantes en próximos capítulos ya lo verán, pro lo pronto muchas gracias por la opinión y review.**

**Cele.- Pronto se hará todavía más buena para el béisbol, esto es sólo el comienzo. Y claro que la katana le sirvió, xDDD**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Siento lo de Brook xDDD, pero bueno, la historia sigue, y cada vez Lina-chan será mejor espadachín, aunque en los siguientes capítulos, dejaremos un poco de lado eso.**

**Gynee.- Vaya, que bien que te creaste una cuenta, y me halaga que sigas leyendo mi historia. En cuanto a lo de Usopp, no te preocupes, sí lo encontraron, y disculpa la tardanza.**

**Prometo nunca volver a tardar tanto, y como ay dije, no voy a poner pretextos ni razones xDD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo veremos algo de lo que pasa en el mundo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	13. Emba envasada!

**Primeramente una disculpa para los que leyeron el capítulo en cuanto salió, ya que por alguna razón, se subió incompleto, esta es la versión completa, sorry de nuevo.**

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 13, y este es uno que me ha gustado mucho hacer. Espero que les guste mucho.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- Mmmm, tengo hambre – se decía Lina-chan a sí misma mientras se levantaba en la madrugada para un bocadillo nocturno, de esos que acostumbraba.

Incluso a sus recién cumplidos nueve años, seguía teniendo el mismo apetito que demostraba desde bebé, pero la diferencia es que ahora ella podía servirse a sí misma sin molestar a los demás.

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, vistiendo una camiseta larga que le servia de pijama cuando escuchó ruidos en el interior de esa habitación. – _¿Será mi papá?_ – pensó, pues era común que el capitán mugiwara estuviera por las noches comiendo algo.

Pero al entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues se trataba de Robin quien estaba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador. – Robin-san ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con su naturaleza curiosa.

- Pues, tuve algo de hambre, es extraño, pero quise comer algo de cereal o alguna cosa parecida – respondió la arqueóloga con un dedo en sus labios, consciente de que eso no era normal en ella. La pequeñita no le tomó demasiada importancia, también ella comió algo y regresó a su habitación para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la princesita pirata se levantó temprano para ir a sus clases matutinas, aunque como casi siempre, llegó apenas a la hora – ¡ya estoy aquí Robin-san! – gritó con entusiasmo al entrar a la enorme biblioteca del Thousand Sunny, pero no encontró a nadie y eso sí era muy extraño, pues la ojiazul acostumbraba estar muy temprano por ahí.

La pequeñita se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a esperar, y tuvo que hacerlo durante unos 15 minutos, en los que se entretuvo leyendo algo hasta que la arqueóloga llegó.

- Perdóname Lina-chan, creo que me quedé dormida – dijo con sonrisa tímida la pelinegro y se dispuso a dar sus clases diarias a la pequeña.

Durante su instrucción, Lina notó que su maestra no estaba tan perspicaz como siempre, hasta un poco distraída, aunque no preguntó absolutamente nada y hasta se le olvidó después de un rato.

Más tarde, le tocarían sus clases de kendo, las cuales ya eran más avanzadas, con verdaderas técnicas de ataque y defensa. Mientras Zoro seguía enseñándole, por ahí pasó Robin, quien le mandó un beso al espadachín, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. – Esa mujer... – musitó, pues al peliverde no le gustaba que ellos dos demostraran su amor frente a otras personas.

Esto, le hizo recordar a Lina-chan el comportamiento de la arqueóloga, así que preguntó a su sensei – oye Zoro-san ¿no crees que Robin-san ha estado algo rara últimamente? – le inquirió.

El peliverde pensó por un momento, pero negó saber algo y exigió seguir con el entrenamiento, aunque más tarde, volvió a pensarlo y caviló en que podría haber algo de razón en la pregunta de su pupila.

El espadachín entonces fue con la arqueóloga y la vio muy vivaz, más que de costumbre, mirando el mar. – Oye, ¿te pasa algo raro? – le preguntó.

- Pues, no, creo que no – respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente como siempre.

- Es que creo que estás algo extraña, tú nunca me mandas besos de esa forma, al menos no frente a los demás – le dijo él.

- Bueno, no sé, así sentí enviártelo, además sólo estaba Lina-chan por ahí... – y respondido esto, se fue rumbo a su habitación, pues tenía algo de sueño. De todas formas la respuesta no dejó contento al espadachín.

Así pasaron los días, mientras Robin seguía con un comportamiento no tan común para ella hasta que un día se dio cuenta de algo. No quería comentarlo con nadie, pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo con alguien que estaba muy relacionado con su asunto.

- ¿Para qué me hablaste? – preguntó Zoro al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba la arqueóloga. Coincidentemente, por ahí estaba cerca de pasar Lina-chan y escuchó un grito de Zoro. A su edad, la curiosidad la obligó a acercarse a la puerta y escuchar con atención de qué hablaban – guarda silencio Plue, que no nos oigan -

- ¿Cómo que embarazada? – preguntó el peliverde con evidente exaltación.

- Bueno, pues sí... supongo que tendré un bebé – respondió tranquila la ojiazul.

Y mientras seguía la discusión, Lina tuvo que repasar de nuevo en su mente – _embarazada... un bebé... Robin-san... Zoro-san... ¡un bebé! _– y entonces regresó a su habitación con eso en la mente, pues no entendía muy bien por qué Robin hablaba de que iba a tener un bebé, y después de cavilar por un buen rato, se preguntó cómo es que ahora la arqueóloga tenía un bebé, qué significaba embarazada.

Sus preguntas tenían que ser respondidas y entonces fue rápido a ver su progenitora para aclarar sus dudas.

Mientras su madre colgaba algo de ropa, la pequeñita entró a la habitación y de inmediato quiso preguntar – oye mami... ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? – y la cuestión hizo que la pelirroja tirara todo lo que estaba colgando por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó todavía con sorpresa.

La morenita repitió la pregunta y Nami trató de calmarse un poco – pero... ¿por qué preguntas eso, mi niña? –

- Es que Robin-san dijo que iba a tener un bebé, dijo que estaba emba... envasada, ¡sí, eso! – afirmó la pequeña con sus inocencia.

La pelirroja le preguntó a su niña todo el asunto y ella explicó la conversación que había escuchado – entonces mami... ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? –

Nami comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad, pues según ella no sería tan complicado – bueno Lina, pues primeramente Robin está em-ba-ra-za-da y no envasada. Los bebés pues..., mira, ella tiene un bebé dentro y... pues... – esa última parte no era tan sencillo de revelar como había pensado.

- Pero mami, ¿cómo llegó ahí el bebé? – preguntó Lina con visible curiosidad y sorpresa y su madre ya no sabía como explicarle, era muy chica como para entenderlo, pero se le ocurrió algo.

- Bueno pues, cuando los papás y las mamás se quieren mucho... llega un momento en que ese amor que se tienen, se transforma en un bebé dentro de la mamá... y es como algo pues... mágico, sí eso, todo es causa del amor – le afirmó y la morenita quedó conforme.

- Pero tú y mi papi se quieren mucho ¿no? ¿Por qué no has tenido otro bebé? – le inquirió Lina de inmediato a la autora de sus días.

- Bueno... no es tan sencillo – rió la navegante – además, a ti te creamos con tanto amor, que eres todo lo que necesitamos mi niña – le respondió abrazándola.

La princesita pirata se fue feliz entonces teniendo contestadas sus preguntas, mientras Nami suspiraba por haber salido de ese pequeño embrollo en su niña le había metido, pero ahora se disponía a obtener el 'chisme' completo y fue con Robin.

La navegante arribó con rapidez a donde estaba su compañera y en sus ojos se podía ver que sabía la situación, a lo que la arqueóloga sólo sonrió con su mirada hacia abajo.

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Robin al saber que su amiga ya estaba informada sobre la situación.

- Bueno, Lina es un poco traviesa, y pues siempre anda merodeando por ahí – rió la pelirroja.

A pesar de que la ojiazul le llevaba 10 años de edad, la experiencia maternal la tenía la navegante, y como pocas veces, Robin empezó a preguntar los detalles del embarazo.

Días después, la arqueóloga tuvo que revelarlo a sus demás nakamas, noticia un tanto rara, aunque para uno fue devastadora.

- ¡¡No, mi Robin-chan!! Esto te ata completamente a ese cabeza de marimo, ¿por qué tenías que hacerme esto? – preguntaba Sanji llorando.

- Sanji-kun, tú ya tienes a Vivi-san – le decía Lina, tratando de calmarlo.

- Ja, será súper como cuando Lina-chan – se emocionó Franky.

- Espero que cuando nazca, todo sea más tranquilo que esa vez – dijo Usopp con un suspiro.

- Hay mucho que hacer, todos debemos de mantener sana a Robin – les pidió Chopper.

Semanas se fueron, y al llegar a una isla, era hora de comprar los alimentos. El rubio cocinero se preparaba para ir en búsqueda de sus ingredientes y recibió algo de compañía – ¡Sanji-kun, yo quiero ir contigo! – le gritó Lina y lo siguió corriendo.

Así, ambos se adentraron en el pueblo, mientras, aún era temprano, y Nami y Luffy seguían en su habitación. La pelirroja se preguntaba, por qué nunca habían podido darle un hermanito a Lina.

- Bueno, no sé, tal vez así debe ser – le dijo Luffy.

- Sí, pero es que veo a Lina tan emocionada por lo de Robin, que tal vez habría sido bueno – respondió la navegante.

- Si quieres podemos intentarlo ahora – sonrió el moreno.

- Te has vuelto un pervertido – le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – pero eso me gusta – se le acercó y comenzó a besarle, para, como a menudo hacían, desnudarse y terminar haciendo el amor.

Sanji y Lina por su parte empezaban a pasear por la ciudad, pero al rubio no le gustaban los productos que veían, parecía no haber nada muy bueno en esa isla y finalmente se sentaron en una fuente, centro de una plaza.

- Me pregunto si no hay nada bueno por aquí – dijo Sanji después de darle una calada a su cigarro.

- Mmm, tal vez haya alguien que sepa – suspiró Lina.

Y como por arte de magia, apareció un chiquillo de cabello verde frente a ellos que los miró sonriendo, mientras Sanji y Lina se preguntaban quién era o qué quería.

- Casualmente escuché lo que decían y sé de un lugar en el centro del mercado donde tienen muy buenas cosas – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso enano? – preguntó el cocinero y ante la confirmación del pequeño, fueron a seguirlo.

- ¡Muy bien! Por cierto, me llamo Riko ¿y ustedes? – preguntó y ambos respondieron - ¿Lina? ¡que bonito nombre! – exclamó mirando a la pequeña pelinegro.

Durante el trayecto, mientras guiaba a los dos mugiwara, el pequeño Riko no dejaba de dedicarle amplias sonrisas a la princesita pirata, a quien su carácter dulce le obligaba a devolverle las sonrisas, aunque no tan efusivamente.

- Aquí es – anunció el chiquillo y Sanji se dispuso a comprar las cosas, mientras Riko y Lina se quedaban un poco al margen.

- Ji ji, eres muy bonita – sonrió el peliverde de una manera algo extraña, pero fue como una distracción, pues su mano derecha levantaba poco a poco el vestido de la ojimiel, pero ésta rápidamente se dio cuenta.

- ¡¿Oye, qué haces?! – le quitó la mano del vestido y se volteó un poco enojada.

- Ayy, perdóname... es que... lo siento – agachó él la cabeza.

La princesita pirata quitó su mueca enfadada y finalmente le perdonó la acción al chiquillo – bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – le dijo.

Finalmente Sanji volvió de comprar lo que necesitaba y después de que Riko los guiara a la salida del mercado, se despidieron de él, pero cuando el peliverde salió corriendo, en el acto pellizcó el trasero de Lina-chan – adiós Lina, espero que nos volvamos a ver – le gritó mientras ella tenía sus mejillas rojas.

- Vaya, ese niño es bastante adelantado para su edad, aunque sabía que no debíamos confiar en alguien de cabello verde – señaló Sanji.

- Los niños son muy extraños – dijo la princesita pirata, recordando tanto a Drake, a Sand, a Kai y ahora a Riko. Los tres tenían comportamientos demasiado distintos entre sí. El pelirrojo era algo salvaje, el segundo más bien tranquilo y hasta un poco miedoso, el espadachín parecía alegre y el peliverde era pues... un pequeño pervertido.

Sanji le acarició la cabeza y luego se sentó en una banca para fumar otro cigarrillo. Con la mano, invitó a la pequeña a sentarse junto a él. – Los niños y las niñas, nunca se entenderán entre sí, incluso después de que crecen, seguirán teniendo cosas muy diferentes – le dijo tiernamente el cocinero.

- Además – levantó el rostro – eres muy pequeña como para pensar en los niños, ya llegará el momento en que te interesen, espero que todavía falte mucho... – sonrió.

Pero el encanto se rompió cuando una bella chica de cabello rubio oscuro pasó por ahí – oye preciosura, ¿a dónde vas? Tal vez podría acompañarte – lanzó el cocinero la labia, y aunque la chica le sonrió, Lina-chan le pellizcó de inmediato.

- ¡Sanji-kun! – le reprendió – tú ya tienes a Vivi-san, no la engañes – recordó la morenita a la princesa de Arabasta.

- Tienes razón – suspiró el rubio y se alejó de ahí junto con los víveres y la princesita pirata.

Los mugiwara habían ido a visitar en algunas ocasiones el país de la arena, por lo que Sanji había vuelto a ver a la princesa peliazul.

El rubio y la pequeñita se dispusieron a regresar al barco, sin ninguna preocupación, cuando de pronto hubo dos figuras que pasaron por ese lugar, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de los piratas. Sanji los reconoció de inmediato y puso rápidamente a Lina detrás de él para protegerla, se preparó para defenderse.

- No es necesario que te pongas tan hostil, 'Pierna negra' Sanji, no venimos a pelear contigo, esto es sólo una casualidad – alzó la voz el antiguo comodoro Smoker, quien estaba, como siempre, acompañado de Tashigi.

- No lo creo, tú siempre has estado obsesionado con atrapar a Luffy – musitó el rubio y Lina-chan se asustó un poco de ver que un hombre algo tenebroso buscaba a su padre.

- Sino le crees a él, tal vez a mí sí – dijo Tashigi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Al ser la espadachín una mujer, el cocinero bajó un poco su guardia, aunque sin dejar de proteger a la princesita pirata.

- Realmente ha sido una coincidencia – explicó la peliazul – además, ya no estamos en búsqueda de su tripulación, ya no podríamos... – desvió la mirada, y antes de que Sanji pudiera preguntar algo ella siguió hablando para despejar cualquier duda.

- Él, hizo lo que nadie, y sin darse cuenta, al surcar y conquistar Grand Line, cambió el mundo. Ustedes descubrieron y desenmascararon al gobierno, que ahora se tambalea... Monkey D. Luffy, salvo al mundo es un héroe – aseguró Tashigi.

Lina entonces dejó de esconderse detrás de Sanji – mi papi... ¿es un héroe? – preguntó antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerla de revelar que era la hija del Rey de los Piratas.

Smoker y Tashigi se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de parte de la pequeñita que estaba frente a ellos. El otrora comodoro se acercó a mirarla más de cerca, lo que hizo que la morenita tuviera un poco de miedo.

- Yo... ¡yo no le tengo miedo! – afirmó la pequeña a pesar de que estaba temblando.

Smoker, contrario a su carácter, echó a reír debido a la acción de Lina – no te preocupes, no vamos a hacerles daño, esto sólo fue una coincidencia, ya se los dijimos –

Tashigi se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Lina-chan – te pareces mucho a tu padre, eso sí, además pareces una buena niña... no te preocupes pequeña, ustedes ya no tienen por que ser perseguidos – indicó la espadachín.

Sanji reaccionó de inmediato a eso, ¿cómo que ya no iban a ser perseguidos, si eran los criminales más "malos" de todo Grand Line. Ya no entendía muy bien.

- Los reinos y países están tomando control del gobierno mundial, y para la mayoría de esos gobernantes, el sombrero de paja es un héroe. No sabemos que va a pasar con la piratería, pero ustedes son libres – dijo Smoker con algo de incomodidad.

- ¿Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que nuestras aventuras se acaban? – preguntó Lina un poco triste, dejando ver que no había duda de que era hija del Rey de los Piratas.

Luego de algunas palabras más los ex marines se despidieron, ya no estaba las órdenes del gobierno y en cierta forma buscaban su rumbo en el mundo. Mientras tanto Sanji y Lina regresaron al Sunny con las provisiones que habían ido a comprar.

Al llegar, platicaron todo a sus nakamas, y aunque Lina-chan creía que ya no habría más emociones, su padre la sacó del error.

- Que ya no nos persigan, no quiere decir que no tengamos aventuras, ¡seguimos siendo piratas, y estaremos buscando emociones todo el tiempo – aseguró el capitán mugiwara. Por dentro se sentía muy extraño de ya no ser considerado un criminal, pero por alguna razón, sintió un pequeño alivio, sobre todo al ver a su pequeña, pues ella sería capaz de tener una vida normal en un futuro.

Y por alguna razón, al moreno le dio por besar a su querida navegante, tal vez como agradecimiento por haber dado a luz hacía ya diez años a ese retoño.

- Oye papi, cuidado, si se besan mucho pueden tener un bebé – dijo Lina recordando lo que le había dicho su madre. Nami primero le tapó la boca a su chico para que no dijera nada imprudente u luego preguntó.

- Pero... ¿qué tendría de malo que tuvieras un hermanito? ¿no quisieras tener uno? -

- No importa, al cabo que cuando Robin-san tenga a ese bebé, él será como mi hermanito, además tú me dijiste que cuando se enva... no digo, se embarazan, se ponen gordas y tú odias estar gorda, no importa que no tengan un bebé si ustedes me siguen queriendo igual – y la morenita abrazó a sus padres...

**Listo, aquí terminamos y vamos rápidamente con los reviews, gracias:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por la lectura constante, y bueno, no sé mucho de comics, así que no comentaré nada sobre eso xDD**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Veo un poco difícil que Lina luche junto a su padre, aunque tal vez podría ser, no sería mala idea.**

**Gynee.- Bueno que Nami sea algo egoísta, vanidosa, avara y enojona, (xDDD y eso que es mi personaje favorito), no quiere decir que sea una mala madre, xDDD sólo algo gruñona a veces, aunque no soy yo nadie pare decirlo, por que no es mi personaje, pero bueno. Gracias.**

**Maravillante.- No es que decidiera presentar a Kai en este fic primero, y es que tendrá una participación muy importante en el otro, sólo que le llegó el momento en esta historia primero. El final, creo que sí está lejos.**

**Kina-san Dark Haibara.- Vaya, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que te siga gustando, realmente me llena de alegría que se diviertan leyendo algo que yo escribo, gracias de verdad.**

**Cele.- xDDD no siempre se puede ganar, pero ya le llegará otra oportunidad, y espero que nos veamos más seguido en el msn.**

**Tsu.- No te preocupes, si te gusta, con eso es suficiente, y no te preocupes, los terminaré, no dejaré de actualizarlos, aunque esté un poco lento estos últimos días xDD.**

**AndreA-san.- Trataré de hacer muchas historias sobre Lina-chan, aunque poco a poco ya no es tan pequeña, así que debemos aprovecharla xDD.**

**Aún no tengo muy bien la idea de lo que habrá en el próximo capítulo, al menos nada demasiado concreto, lo que sí sé, es que saldrá a escena Sogeking.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	14. El Rey de los Tiradores

**Aquí está el capítulo número 14, que creo que no salió tan lento como en otras ocasiones y está bastante entretenido, al menos eso espero. Ojalá que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Nami, como toda madre sobreprotectora, cubría lo más posible a su pequeña luego del frío al que desde hacía algunos días, habían tenido que soportar en el Thousand Sunny. Por supuesto, esto quería decir que ya estaban muy cerca de una isla de invierno. Aún así, el frío sí estaba bastante fuerte.

- Mamá, con esto no puedo respirar – decía Lina-chan debajo de su blusa, suéter, chaqueta, chamarra y bufanda. Además tenía guantes, orejeras y gorro puestos, todo esto haciendo que caminara como un verdadero pingüino.

- Tienes que cuidarte del frío, o si no te vas a enfermar – le decía su madre, aunque la morenita sólo quería jugar, pues en cubierta estaba cayendo nieve. Por cierto, Plue también estaba vestido igual que Lina.

Ya ahí, estaban jugando Luffy y compañía, como si fuesen niños pequeños haciendo algunos muñecos y lanzando bolas de nieve, y para una niña de cerca de 10 años, esto era de lo más divertido. Detrás del barandal Robin veía todo con un vientre realmente crecido, no faltaba mucho, tal vez unas 5 o cuatro semanas, para que diera a luz.

Mientras Chopper y Usopp formaban una barricada para defenderse de los ataques de Luffy, Franky se unió a ellos para derrotar en esta guerra de nieve al sombrero de paja que parecía invencible lanzando bolas por doquier.

- Es tiempo de caer, sombrero de paja ¡Super Frrrranky, Snow Machine Gun! – el peliazul traía consigo un arma capaz de disparar bolas de nieve como si se tratara de una ametralladora.

Lina-chan vio la acción y fue en "rescate" de su padre – no es justo, yo te ayudo papá ¡vamos Plue! – y trató de ir rápido, pero toda su ropa no se lo permitía. Aún así, logró llegar al lado del Rey Pirata.

- Yo hago las bolas y tú las lanzas papá – ofreció la pequeña y él estuvo de acuerdo, pero debido a su torpeza momentánea por tanta ropa, y a sus guantes, la morenita no podía hacer bien los proyectiles, por tanto decidió quitárselos – _seguro que no me enfermo_ – pensó y se quedó sólo en su suéter.

Luffy ni siquiera pensó en que su niña estaba quedando expuesta al frío, él sólo seguí divirtiéndose junto a ella y a sus nakamas, hasta que claro, Nami presenció la escena.

- ¡Monkey D. Lina! ¡¿Qué diablos haces sin tu chamarra, guantes y todo lo demás?! – todos quedaron petrificados ante los gritos de la pelirroja, quien ya llevaba al interior a su niña. No es necesario decir que Luffy recibiría también un buen regaño en breve.

Minutos después, Lina-chan salía de los camarotes, de nuevo envuelta en ropa de invierno y los ojos llorosos por la tremenda reprimenda que se había llevado, la pobre ya no pudo jugar más.

Pero al fin y al cabo, su madre tenía toda la razón, por que dos días después, la morenita estaba ya enferma, con resfriado y tos, nada grave, pero que la obligaba a estar en cama. Y por supuesto, lo peor eran muchos "te lo dije" de parte de la navegante.

De cualquier forma, los mugiwara ya habían llegado a la dichosa isla de invierno, aunque no parecía haber mucha gente, de hecho podría estar desierta, hasta que Zoro vio una pequeña columna de humo que se avistaba a lo lejos.

La comida no era muy abundante esos días por lo que tendrían que ir a buscar algún lugar, Lina quería ir, pero Nami obviamente no se lo permitió. Robin era otra que mejor no debía bajar del barco y Chopper se quedó para cuidarlas a ambas, los demás irían a buscar algo, pues que tal vez debían dividirse, la isla era grande y era medio día, por lo que tenían que darse prisa antes de que cayera la fría noche.

Pero hubo alguien más que se quedó, pues Usopp no estaba muy seguro de internarse en esa isla de espeso y helado bosque. Tampoco quería que Chopper y Lina-chan vieran que era un cobarde, por lo que se quedó a un costado del barco.

Pasó cerca de una hora y Robin fue vencida por el sueño, al tiempo que Chopper salió un momento a cubierta, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba, pues en el mismo instante en que cerró la puerta que daba hacia el interior del barco, algo lo golpeó.

Lina-chan se dio cuenta de que el reno no regresaba, y ya había pasado más de media hora, entonces se preguntó qué era lo que lo retrasaba tanto – _mmm, no quiero despertar a Robin-san, será mejor que yo vaya, al cabo mi mamá ni se va a dar cuenta que salí _– se dijo en su mente y luego de ponerse algo abrigador, salió rápido a cubierta – Plue, cuida a Robin-san – le dijo antes de irse. - ¡Puunnn! -

Pero al igual que le había sucedido al renito, Lina fue sorprendida por algún extraño. En realidad eran un par, ambos con armadura tipo medieval y de inmediato le taparon la boca a la morenita para que no gritara.

- Pero mira, una niña muy bonita, podemos venderla a un buen precio – dijo uno de ellos.

- _¡Ayúdenme, que alguien me salve, papá, mamá, todos!_ – quería gritar la pequeña, pero no la dejaban. Mientras uno de ellos la sostenía, el otro revisaba los rincones de cubierta para ver si encontraba algo más, pero parecía ser lo único.

- Bien, vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – dijo el que no tenía a Lina – muy bien mi niña, vamos a ver cuanto ofrecen por ti, y si no podemos venderte, seguro servirás para algo – le dijo a la princesita pirata.

Lina-chan miraba con terror a ese hombre con máscara y armadura de hierro, pero luego vio que algo iba hacia su dirección y terminó golpeando a ese captor y además explotando en su espalda.

- ¡Gun powder Star! – se vio a lo lejos una figura, que al parecer había disparado tal proyectil, tal figura, comenzó a cantar:

_Sogeki no shima de, Umareta ore wa_

_Hyappatsu hakuchuu_

_Lu lu la la Luuu_

_Nezumi no medama mo LOCK ON_

_Omae no HEART mo LOCK ON!_

_Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko_

_Lu lu lu, lu lu la la_

_Sore Nigero_

_Soge soge soge..._

_SOGEEEKINGUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Tanto Lina-chan, como su captor, se quedaron boquiabiertos y acto seguido, el sujeto recibió un disparo, que lo dejó fuera de combate. ¡Lina-chan había sido salvada!

Uno de los secuestradores, tenía además una mochila algo grande, la cual empezó a moverse, la morenita fue y al abrió entonces – ¡Chopper-san! ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí? –

El renito fue desatado y preguntó por su salvador a lo que la princesita pirata respondió señalando a aquel tirador – mira, él nos salvó – dijo con una sonrisa y entonces el héroe fue hacia donde Lina y Chopper.

- ¡Es Sogeking! – exclamó Chopper al ver al héroe, que evidentemente para nosotros es fácil reconocer que es Usopp, sin embargo, para las infantiles mentes de Luffy, Chopper y Lina-chan (ella si tiene pretexto xDD) es el gran Rey de los Tiradores.

Lina y Chopper se acercaron con cautela al enmascarado y la pequeña susurró al renito – sí debe ser un súper héroe, por que tiene una capa –

- Claro que soy un súper héroe, pequeñita, soy ¡Sogeking! Y como te vi en peligro, tenía que salvarte – dijo Sogeking, con su voz marcadamente varonil, mientras la princesita pirata y el reno doctor lo veían con sus ojos transformados en estrellas.

- Mi trabajo fue hecho aquí. Chopper-kun, Lina-chan, deben ser más cuidadosos en el futuro, debo irme ahora... recuerden que la isla sogeki, está en sus corazones – se despidió el tirador.

- No, Sogeking, no te vayas... ¿vas a volver? – le tomó Lina de la capa.

- Claro que sí, cuando haya peligro estaré aquí, por que yo soy ¡Sogeking! – respondió él y luego se puso a cantar su canción mientras se iba, al tiempo que Chopper hacía el coro. Lina-chan le pidió al doctor que le enseñara pronto la canción de su nuevo héroe.

Cuando los demás volvieron, la morenita platicó con gran emoción todo lo sucedido. De cómo el Sogeking había salvado el día, incluso que había cruzado palabras con él y que le había dicho la ubicación de la isla sogeki (donde quiera que sea eso xD)

Primero se llevó una pequeña, aunque no tan severa reprimenda por parte de su madre, a causa de salir de su cama sin abrigarse, quedarse afuera y ser tan descuidada. A su vez, su padre quedó muy sorprendido.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Sogeking estuvo aquí?! Mmm que mal que no pude verlo ¡él es genial! – decía el capitán pirata, pues todavía creía que Usopp y Sogeking, eran personas distintas. Los demás sólo sonrieron un poco al ver la ingenuidad de su capitán.

Mientras tanto, Usopp apenas volvía al Sunny, argumentando que se había perdido en el camino, y le había costado algo de trabajo regresar. En realidad no había ido, y al salvar a Lina, lo había hecho como Sogeking, para ocultar que le había dado miedo internarse en la isla.

- ¡Usopp-san, hubieras visto lo que pasó, vino un súper héroe, y fue genial y acabó con los malos! – contó Lina al recién llegado con entusiasmo, y luego siguió relatando los detalles, lo que hizo que Usopp, se diera cuenta, de que, a pesar de su cobardía, había hecho lo correcto.

- Hacen mucho ruido aquí afuera – salió Robin, quien había dormido durante todo el suceso, aunque bien cuidada por Plue. La morena apenas podía moverse, pues su vientre le dificultaba mucho la locomoción. Pero no era eso, pues además, la arqueóloga estaba algo roja del rostro y sus piernas le temblaban. Rápidamente Zoro acudió a sostenerla y cuando su mano tocó la de la ojiazul, notó lo caliente que estaba.

- Robin, estás hirviendo – se preocupó el peliverde y acto seguido, todos fueron con la morena, quien en efecto, tenía calentura y Chopper se apresuró a llevarla adentro. Rápido la acostaron en su cama y la taparon bien, y el médico comenzó con sus cuidados.

- Tengo que tener mucha precaución, pues como están embarazada, no le puedo recetar cualquier medicina, y los cuidados tiene que ser espaciales – dijo Chopper un poco preocupado.

Namí, comenzó a ayudar al reno a colocar todo lo necesario para atender a Robin, mientras su niña estaba tras ella, observando todo – mm, creo que se contagió al estar cerca de Lina, y que raro, ella se curó en menos de un día – se expresó la navegante, sin darse cuenta que esas palabras podrían afectar a su pequeña.

- El resfriado severo, sobre todo con fiebre alta, es peligroso para una mujer embarazada, por que puede perder el producto, y por eso tenemos que bajar la calentura rápido – explicó Chopper.

Lina-chan comenzó a pensar, que tal vez fue lo sucedido, era su culpa, por lo tanto, intentaba ayudar a Chopper y a su madre, en todo lo que podía, sin descuidarse, por supuesto, del frío, pues no cometería el mismo error en par de ocasiones.

En la noche, Lina fue, preocupada, para ver como se encontraba Robin. La arqueóloga estaba durmiendo, al parecer tranquilamente, pero evidentemente, todavía con fiebre. Zoro dormía en una silla al otro lado de la cama, pues la había cuidado un buen rato.

- Robin-san... – comenzó la pequeña a hablar, como si la ojiazul la estuviera escuchando – todo es mi culpa... si yo hubiera escuchado a mi mamá, y no me hubiera quitado la ropa, no me hubiera enfermado – decía y empezó a sollozar – y así, tú no te hubieras contagiado... perdóname Robin-san, buhhh, no quiero que se muera tu bebé, buuh – y siguió sollozando hasta sentir una mano en su cabeza.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Lina-chan – le dijo Robin con voz dulce, mientras la princesita pirata levantaba su rostro, aún cubierto en lágrimas – no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte... y mira, ven, vamos a dormir juntas, tú eres una niña muy valiente, y le darás valor al bebé para resistir, todo estará bien, ya verás – le invitó, y la morenita aceptó para subir a la cama junto a su maestra y luego dormir con ella.

Y claro que estaría, bien, pues con los cuidados de Chopper, preocupaciones de sus nakamas y su propia fortaleza, Robin salió bien a pesar de estar embarazada y del intenso frío.

Los mugiwara sabían que ese clima no sería el mejor para la arqueóloga, por lo que salieron de ahí tan pronto pudieron, rumbo al más caliente mar. En menos de un día, ya estaban de nuevo en el extraño e impredecible clima de Grand Line, en donde nuestros nakamas seguían teniendo aventuras, descubriendo tesoros escondidos, y en muchas casos, eran aclamados en algunas islas.

Pasaron así 3 semanas, y a diferencia de cuando nació Lina-chan, ahora todos estaban muy al pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder con Robin. No la dejarían salir del barco ni mucho menos, pero sin duda el más nervioso era Zoro, quien extrañamente, no había dormido en 8 días, fuera de las regulares horas de sueño, y contrario a su costumbre, daba vueltas por cubierta una y otra vez en lugar de tomar sus distintivas siestas.

- Zoro, me estoy mareando de verte – le dijo Nami un poco enfadada.

- Sí, estúpido marimo, no ganarás nada – agregó Sanji, haciendo que entre ambos se suscitara una de sus clásicas peleas hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien.

- ¡Oigan, todos, ya es el momento! – anunció Chopper, y Nami fue rápido a ayudarle.

- Luffy, cuida a Lina – pidió ella y entró a la habitación. Zoro dudaba entre estar o no presente y estaba ante la puerta sin decidirse a entrar, pero alguien lo "persuadió".

- Vamos imbécil ¿acaso vas a dejar sola a Robin-chan en esto, si tú también tienes la culpa – y Sanji le pateó para finalmente entrara.

- _Ese maldito ceja de remolino _– pensó, pero luego sonrió, pues había sido de gran ayuda. Vio entonces como su chica, estaba lista para dar a luz, aunque estaba sonriendo, pero visiblemente con malestar, así lo reflejaban sus ojos. Ella le pidió que le tomara la mano, mientras Chopper y Nami ya hacían sus partes.

La pelirroja trabajaba con la respiración de la arqueóloga, al tiempo que el reno, preparaba todo para recibir al bebé. Robin se veía sumamente tranquila, a sabiendas que todo iba a salir bien, cuidada por sus nakamas, y tomada de la mano del padre de su retoño, quien dicho sea de paso, se sentía muy extraño, como fuera de lugar, no sabía lo que iba a pasar en realidad.

Y pronto la hora llegó. Gracias a la labor de Chopper, las indicaciones de Nami y su propio esfuerzo, por fin Robin pudo terminar sus labores, y aunque quedó exhausta, consiguió ver a la criatura que durante casi 9 meses, había estado viviendo dentro de ella.

- Je je, es un niño Robin – se lo entregó Nami envuelto en una cobija. La arqueóloga apenas si podía abrir los ojos de lo cansada que estaba, Zoro le ayudó a abrazar al bebé, quien no lloró mucho, de hecho se durmió en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – le dijo Robin al espadachín, mientras éste estaba un poco extraño, sonreía y admiraba al pequeño ser del que ahora era padre. En su mente pasaba que todo iba a ser distinto de ese momento en adelante, aunque confiaba en que fuese para bien.

- Oye Robin ¿y cómo se llamará? – preguntó Nami.

- Ya había pensado, que si fuese niño, se llamara Seta, así que ese será su nombre – señaló la ojiazul y volteó a ver a Zoro, quien asintió dando su aprobación. Segundos después, Robin imitó a su niño y ya con mucho cansancio, durmió, así que todos la dejaron sola.

Los demás estaban esperando afuera y se alegraron de que todo hubiera salido bien, sobre todo Lina-chan – mamá, ¿puedo entrar a ver el bebé? – pidió la morenita, pero su madre le explicó que sería más tarde, pues Robin estaba dormida.

Finalmente la arqueóloga despertó y todos pudieron entrar, incluida nuestra princesita pirata quien rápido quiso ver al bebé. La morenita se sorprendió al ver a una persona tan chiquita.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo, Lina-chan? – le ofreció Robin y la pequeña acarició las manitas del bebé con la suya – así de chiquita eras tú, espero que él sea un niño igual de bueno que tú – le dijo la arqueóloga.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo Robin-san! – aseguró la morenita mientras conocía al nuevo miembro de la banda del Sombrero de Paja.

Pero no todo era tan bueno como parecía, al menos no para Lina, puesto que ahora, el pequeño Seta se llevaba toda la atención. Por unos días, tuvo vacaciones de sus clases con Robin, pues ésta tenía que cuidar a su niño, mientras Nami le ayudaba a algunas cosas. Por supuesto, los demás también estaban entusiasmados con la llegada del bebé y hasta Zoro recortaba sus tiempos de entrenamiento con la princesa pirata.

Ni hablar, Lina-chan se sentía un poco celosa, y después de que hasta hace algunos días, Lina tenía afecto por Seta, ahora ya no le gustaba verle, pues de cierta forma sentía que ahora todos la querían menos a causa de él.

Después de la hora de comer, la pequeña espadachín fue a sentarse a la proa del barco junto a Plue – _aquí mi papá siempre me trae_ – pensó, y como si el Rey de los Piratas la escuchara, llegó para subirse también.

- Shi shi shi, te ves triste ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Luffy subiéndola a sus piernas, y aunque ella quiso fingir que no pasaba nada, el capitán pirata insistió, pues conocía bien a su niña.

- Bueno... es que creo que, ya no me quieren igual, o no sé, soy una tonta papá – agachó ella la cabeza.

- ja ja ja, no te preocupes, si todos estaban como locos cuando tú naciste – le dijo Luffy.

- ¿De verdad? – sí, peor que ahora, creo que ya con Seta todos saben que hacer, pero contigo fue muy divertido shi shi shi, y por eso te quieren mucho, sólo que ahora están un poco ocupados, pero todos te siguen queriendo igual que antes -

La princesita pirata entendió y se abrazó a su padre, quien tal vez no era el más listo, pero bien que entendía sus sentimientos y sabía como nadie de que forma hablarle.

Un segundo después, Nami también llegaba al lugar – supuse que estarían aquí ¿qué hacen? – preguntó con rostro contento. Ahora ella se puso encima de Luffy y abrazo a su niña, misma que tenía a Plue en sus brazos, acto seguido besó a su chico, mientras Lina-chan veía feliz la escena...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, muy divertido para mí, al menos al escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, y aunque Lina-chan ya está bastante grande, no se preocupen, aún le queda mucha cuerda a este fic.**

**Y tampoco crean que Seta va a acaparar mucho la atención de la historia, tan sólo es un personaje más.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Aiko kuroba.- Bueno, si los mugiwara apenas pudieron con Lina, imagínate que Robin tuviera gemelos xDDD pobres.**

**Beastboy12325.- Siento haber tardado, pero yo seguiré y seguiré hasta terminar la historia, gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Luffy es visto como héroe por muchos, y más que nada es para que el futuro del fic pueda ser mucho más fácil y creíble, ya lo verán, pronto llegará esa parte. ¡Arigato!**

**Gynee.- No estaría mal ser hija (o hijo en mi caso xD) de Luffy, seguro sería muy divertido. Pues Seta, ya lo conocerán más adelante, su carácter y eso, sus defectos frikis también. Anuncio que se parecerá bastante al Seta-kun de mi otro fic, los 10 tesoros... **

**Muchas gracias por tus reviews.**

**Maravillante.- Pues ni yo mismo supe, de pronto sucede que lo termino y luego no tengo tiempo de subirlo. No habrá que esperar tanto para conocer a Seta, como ya dije, aunque ya después, no lo veremos demasiado, ya se darán cuenta por que cuando el fic esté mucho más avanzado.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Tojaka.- Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haga. Creo que sí actualicé más o menos pronto xDD nos vemos.**

**Gracias también a Fátima (Tsu) a Paola (aquí está tu niña xDD) y a Cele que me dieron su opinión ya por otro conducto.**

**En el siguiente capítulo tendremos un villano muy conocido en el mundo de One Piece, y también algo gracioso, Lina se las tendrá que ver con él, bueno ella con algo de ayuda.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	15. East Blue

**Ya está aquí el capítulo 15, el cual salió bastante rápido, más que nada por que varios amigos me dieron ideas y las puse en efecto. Espero que les haya gustado como quedó.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Lina-chan estaba sentada en el barandal del barco, mirando el mar. Era pasado mediodía y no tenía mucho que hacer, pues ya había pasado su hora de escuela y su hora de entrenamiento, la cual por cierto, ya no duraría demasiado, pues Zoro le había advertido que no la entrenaría más después de los 12 años, pues debía hacerse fuerte ella misma; por ahora Lina estaba cerca de llegar a los 11 años.

De pronto vio un ave que estaba llegando hacia el barco, pero ésta parecía muy cansada y si la morenita no la atrapa con sus manos, tal vez no habría llegado al Sunny. Rápidamente Lina llevó al animal con Chopper para que éste la viera y el reno al recibirla diagnóstico con rapidez que sólo tenía un severo cansancio pues seguramente había volado bastante.

En el pico, el blanco pájaro traía un papel - ¿esto no es una Vivre Card? – dijo Nami quien también fue a ver lo que sucedía y pronto todos se acercaron, pero la pelirroja llamó a alguien, pues vio un nombre escrito en el papel.

- ¡Usopp, esto es tuyo! -

El tirador fue entonces a ver lo que sucedía percatándose entonces que la Vivre Card tenía el nombre de "Kaya" y rápidamente supo que debía volver a Syrup, puesto que ambos chicos habían acordado hacía tiempo que esto pasaría en el momento en que debían volver a verse.

- No digas eso, nosotros iremos contigo – dijo Luffy rápidamente pues Usopp pensó en regresar a East Blue solo.

- Además podríamos pasar a Kokoyashi, hace mucho que no visitamos a Nojiko y a los demás – casi pidió Nami y a los demás no les pareció mal, por lo que el Thousand Sunny pronto fue puesto en marcha hacia el mar donde había nacido el Rey de los Piratas.

- Mamá ¿cómo es East Blue? – preguntó Lina, quien no lo recordaba, pues era muy pequeñita la última vez que los mugiwara habían ido hacia aquel océano. Mientras tanto, a Nami le desagradaba un poco que su niña ya no le dijera "mami", sino "mamá".

- Pues es mucho más calmado y aburrido que Grand Line y el clima es algo mejor, te gustará – le dijo la pelirroja.

Pero claro que serían varias semanas antes de poder salir de Grand Line e ir rumbo a East Blue, por lo que pasaron cerca de una isla y decidieron parar ahí, sólo para descansar.

Los mugiwara tenían un buen abasto y no querían quedarse demasiado tiempo en la isla, por lo que decidieron no bajar, o más bien, Nami decidió por ellos, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo detener a Lina-chan, quien realmente quería bajar y correr un rato en tierra firme.

Por alguna razón, junto con Plue, la morenita se llevó su espada, pero esto le ayudaría más adelante. Llegó al pueblo y vio una gran plaza y admiró las fuentes, y algunas estatuas cuando de pronto escuchó un grito. Se trataba de un asalto y eran 7 sujetos los culpables.

- _¿Qué hago...? _– pensó la princesita pirata – _no se ven muy fuertes, tal vez debería..._ – seguía cavilando mientras sacaba su espada. Se disponía entonces para ir al lugar de los hechos cuando alguien la detuvo.

- No esas tan impetuosa, miau – escuchó una voz femenina – nosotros te ayudaremos, somos fuertes miau – se trataba de otra chiquilla, más o menos de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, que estaba acompañada de alguien a quien Lina ya conocía.

- Tú eres... el chico del torneo de kendo... -

- Sí, yo soy Jacome D. Kai, jaja me recuerdas, que bien; ella es Dinora. Ahora vamos los tres por esos sujetos – dijo el chico de 12 años.

Lina aceptó entonces – quédate aquí y escóndete bien Plue – pero notó que Dinora no llevaba ninguna arma. – No la necesita – le dijo Kai cuando la morenita preguntó. Al llegar, los ladrones rieron y se confiaron de que tres chiquillos estuvieran retándolos, pero rápidamente Kai se encargó de uno con gran velocidad y les dijo a sus compañeras que ahora cada cual se encargaría de dos criminales.

Rápidamente uno de los sujetos tomó una rehén, pero Kai con su velocidad hirió al ladrón y dejó escapar a la señora. Lina no se quedó atrás y fue a atacar a otro de los ladrones y de pronto, algo como un gato se abalanzó sobre uno más.

- No te asustes – le dijo Kai a Lina mientras ya tenía derrotados a los dos criminales que le tocaban – Dinora comió una Akuma no mi – le reveló señalando que la pequeña podía convertirse en una rápida, ágil y poderosa niña-felina.

Finalmente, los tres chiquillos liquidaron a los ladrones, aunque no los lastimaron de gravedad, sólo lo suficiente para que fueran apresados después. Lina guardó entonces su katana, viendo que Kai hacía lo mismo, dándose cuenta también que el pelinegro era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que se vieron, y que ella no había mejorado tanto.

- Je je ¿cuándo tendremos otro combate? – preguntó coincidentemente el chico.

- Creo que ahora no... no soy tan buena – agachó un poco la cabeza la princesita pirata – pero voy a entrenar mucho todos los días, muy duro, para que la próxima vez que nos veamos, pueda pelear contigo y vencerte – sonrió ampliamente y lo mismo hicieron Kai y Dinora.

Ambos chiquillos se despidieron de Lina-chan y se marcharon de ahí – nos veremos de nuevo Lina, miau, espero que sea pronto – le dijo Dinora con viveza.

La morenita se quedó ahí en la plaza unos momentos más, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola y finalmente se encontraron. - ¿Dónde habías estado Lina? Ya es hora de irnos – casi la regaño.

- Ji ji, es que me entretuve mucho, pero ya vámonos – apresuró la pequeñita para que su madre no se fuera a dar cuenta de lo que había sucedido y entonces ambas regresaron al Sunny que estaba listo para partir. Rápidamente el navío regresó al ancho mar y se dirigió rumbo a East Blue luego de esta parada provisional.

Algunos días habían pasado y por fin nuestros nakamas estaban ya en East Blue, mientras Lina ayudaba a Robin en la tarde a cuidar de Seta, quien no lograba caminar aún.

- Vamos Seta-kun, hazlo así como yo, mira yo te ayudo – le decía Lina, pero el pequeño se rehusaba, no es que no pudiera, sino que era demasiado flojo como para intentarlo.

- Parece que este niño no va a caminar nunca – decía Robin negando con la cabeza.

- Seguro que sí lo hará pronto Robin-san – aseguró la morenita mientras acariciaba el cabello de Seta, pero éste le respondió de otra forma – ayyy, me mordió – se frotó Lina el dedo – creo que no le agrado mucho.

Robin tuvo que regañar su pequeño, pero esto fue interrumpido rápidamente por el avistamiento de Kokoyashi. La isla Conomi no había cambiado demasiado, pero obviamente Arlong Park ya no existía, y en su lugar se habían plantado muchos árboles de mandarinas.

- Esa es la isla donde yo crecí mi niña, te gustará, ya lo verás – le decía Nami a Lina-chan.

Los mugiwara desembarcaron y Nami fue hacia ese lugar, donde su chico le demostró que tan importante era ella para él, donde derrotó a un gyojin tiburón conocido por todos nosotros. Lina se acercó a su madre, y ésta la abrazó agradeciendo que aquel momento, le hubiese permitido tener a esa niña.

- Vamos, tu casa está por acá – sonrió Luffy dándole la mano a su amada para ir rumbo a la villa.

Pronto recorrieron los manglares y el bosque tropical de la isla y finalmente llegaron a una villa Kokoyashi ya más grande que la última vez que nosotros la vimos. En la calle apareció la figura de una muchacha delgada y morena que estaba comprando algo en el pueblo y quien al voltear un poco, vio a su hermana acercándose junto a sus nakamas.

- Esta debe ser Lina-chan – se puso a la altura de la pequeña.

- ¿Ella quién es mamá? – preguntó la morenita mientras Nojiko se echó a reír y luego la pelirroja explicó que ella era su tía y comenzó a presentarla con todas las personas de la villa.

- "Vaya, como ha crecido" "que linda niña, tiene tus mismos ojos Na-chan" "que bonita, mira que largo tiene su cabello" – decía la gente y entre ellos Genzo quien pellizcaba una y otra vez las mejillas de la princesita pirata.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora en lugar de piratas, parecen una familia ¿eh hermanita? – le dijo la peliazul a la navegante mugiwara mientras Lina-chan se frotaba sus mejillas. De cualquier forma, con dos niños, Nojiko tenía razón, pero aún así, Luffy y compañía seguían teniendo sus aventuras por supuesto.

Todos comieron, se divirtieron y pasaron la noche ahí, pero a la mañana siguiente alguien despertó temprano.

- Punnn – movía Plue a Lina, pues alguien le estaba llamando. Zoro se había levantado temprano increíblemente y le ordenó cambiarse a algo cómodo, tomar su espada y seguirlo. La morenita así hizo con rapidez seguida por Plue.

- ¿Adónde vamos Zoro-san? – preguntó, pero éste no respondió y sólo le indicó que lo continuará siguiendo. Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde Nami había abrazado a su niña un día antes.

Ahí, Zoro se detuvo y se volteó hacia su alumna – aquí naciste tú, Lina-chan – le dijo con voz grave, ante el desconcierto de la chiquilla, pues, hasta donde ella sabía, su madre la había dado a luz en otra isla, bastante lejana.

- Fue aquí donde ella se unió a nosotros, no hace falta que te lo explique – suspiró el peliverde – te dije que te dejaría de entrenar cuando cumplieras los 12, pero creo que hoy será nuestro último entrenamiento – le dijo y ella abrió grandes sus ojos.

Dichos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente – ¡pero Zoro-san ¿por qué? ¿es por que no soy tan fuerte? Entrenaré mucho, tres veces al día de ser necesario! – decía llorando la morenita – ¿o es por que ahora tienes a Seta-kun? – se limpió un poco las lágrimas.

- ¡Claro que no, ni eres una debilucha, ni es por Seta ni nada por el estilo, al contrario! – le dijo de forma enérgica haciendo que Lina se callara al instante – es por que ya eres muy fuerte y no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, lo demás lo tienes que aprender tú misma. Estoy muy orgulloso de haberte enseñado a usar la espada, y sé que lo harás bien – le dijo con sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña quien seguía sollozando, pero ya no tanto de tristeza. El espadachín jamás le diría nada parecido a alguien más.

Así, dicha práctica duró más de cinco horas, cuando usualmente el entrenamiento era a lo máximo de tres. No estaban cansados y Lina-chan seguía llorando, aunque en silencio. El maestro espadachín más fuerte del mundo la levantó en hombros y se la llevó como si fuese su hija mientras ella, con Plue en sus brazos, empezó a llorar a grito abierto. Él también estaba triste y fue por eso que ahora no la silenció.

Ambos llegaron a la tarde, justo cuando en la villa se hacía una comida especial para sus héroes de aquella ocasión y para su querida Nami-chan. – Vaya que bonita niña, espero que la hayan protegido muy bien, por que debe ser muy delicada – seguí Genzo pellizcando las mejillas de la morenita quien luego de esto los hinchaba, algo enfadada de que la llamaran delicada.

- No te ofendas viejo – decía Franky mientras comía – pero esta niña podría vencerte en un duelo de espadas – le indicó y todos rieron, hasta el mismo Genzo, pues se dio cuenta que siendo hija de Luffy y Nami, pues Lina-chan debía ser bastante fuerte.

Finalmente, nuestros nakamas se prepararon para partir a otra isla bastante cercana, la cual era su meta principal, Syrup. Al tiempo que se despedían, a Usopp le temblaban las piernas – por qué no nos quedamos un poco más, si nos tratan tan bien aquí – decía con voz débil.

- Je, no puedo creer que tengas miedo de ver a tu chica – le decía Franky mientras el tirador mentía en responder que no tenía ningún miedo en ir, pero la realidad es que no sabía que pasaría una vez que llegase con la rubia.

- No tengas miedo – le dijo Robin quien intentaba todavía hacer que Seta caminara – sucederá lo que tenga que pasar, ya lo verás, sólo relájate y respira hondo antes de verla -

Luego de un no tan largo viaje, de unas dos noches, el Sunny arribó a la costa de Syrup y de inmediato, los mugiwara desembarcaron, menos Usopp, quien lo hacía muy lentamente. – ¡Apúrate! – casi le ordenó Nami lo que hizo que el narigudo apresurara el paso.

A diferencia de Kokoyashi, Syrup estaba prácticamente igual, con pocas casas aunque había una nueva, lo que parecía ser un bar. Los mugiwara pasaron por ahí y se escuchó la voz de alguien - ¡capitán! – llamaron desde dentro y pronto salió un chico, bastante joven con un cabello algo alborotado de color violeta claro.

- Ninjin... ¿eres tú? – preguntó Usopp y sí, se trataba de su viejo "subordinado" Ninjin, quien ahora había cumplido su sueño de tener un bar y atenderlo. Contó además que Tamanegi y Piman habían salido de la isla para cumplir también sus sueños.

Como para darle más valor, el chico acompañó a su antiguo capitán a la elegante mansión en la cima de la colina – Kaya-san es ahora muy inteligente ¡y aún así te ha estado esperando capitán! – le dijo al mismo tiempo que todos llegaban a la gran casa.

- Si es doctora, quiero ver que tanto ha aprendido – dijo Chopper quien junto a Nami abría la puerta de entrada al jardín.

- Vamos ¿no vas a tocar? – le decía la pelirroja un poco fastidiada ya que Usopp tenía varios minutos con su dedo a punto de presionar el timbre, pero finalmente no lo hacía – bah, yo lo haré – y finalmente la pelirroja apretó el botón ella misma.

Quien abrió la puerta no fue otra más que Kaya, quien tampoco se veía muy cambiada sólo con el cabello más largo y con una imagen menos infantil, lógicamente.

- ¡Usopp-san! – fue la rubia a abrazar a su viejo amigo casi ignorando a los demás.

- Ahora sí nos pueden decir por que tuvieron que esperar tanto para volverse a ver – preguntó Sanji para después darle una calada a su cigarro.

La razón fue explicada pronto. Kaya prometió a Usopp que sin importar lo que sucediera, ellos dos podrían volverse a encontrar sólo cuando los dos hubieran obtenido su sueño. El de ella era ser doctora y finalmente lo había logrado, aunque todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

- Usopp-san – levantó ella el rostro – quiero que estemos juntos le dijo.

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Lina-chan al pensar que uno de sus nakamas tendría que separarse...

**Lo dejé un poco en suspenso y quiero ver que pueden imaginar ustedes que pasará. Sólo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 15 y que vean que Lina ya ha crecido bastante, pero que aún sigue siendo una niña.**

**Ya vieron que Seta no va a ser tan importante, tal vez cuando vaya creciendo tomará más protagonismo, pero no demasiado, ya lo verán.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Ese chiste no estuvo mal xDDD y Sanji nunca sentará cabeza al menos espo pienso yo, gracias.**

**Gabe Logan.- Con lo del villano preferí esperar un capítulo más, lo siento, pero en el próximo sí saldrá, te lo aseguro. Nos vemos.**

**Beastboy12325.- Bueno, bueno no fue para tanto xDDD por cierto, Lina-chan tiene prácticamente 11 años.**

**Tojaka.- Pues pasó un poco de tiempo pero no demasiado. Sogeking volverá a aparecer, pero no sé si para salvar el día. Muchas gracias por el review y espero haberte hecho aguardar demasiado. Nos vemos.**

**Maravillante.- Seta nació mucho más pronto de lo que se vio de Lina por que ella es la protagonista principal. Y no, este fic no tendrá temporadas ni eso, es sólo que salió así xDD muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Nami.- ¡¡Aquí está tu niña!! Pues ya sabes que de pronto me pierdo, pero ya volvimos a vernos, así que todo bien xD y este nuevo está el mismo día que te lo prometí, te quiero también, nos vemos y gracias.**

**Lo del villano se los quedé a deber, pero el próximo capitulo si lo veremos, se los prometo y no les quedaré mal, sólo que no entraba con lo que iba a poner en este capítulo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	16. Nariz grande y roja

**Hemos llegado ya al capítulo 16, ha sido un camino bastante largo, pero todavía queda mucho por recorrer, veremos la continuación del capítulo anterior, pues se quedó con algo expectante, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Lina-chan al pensar que uno de sus nakamas tendría que separarse ya que Kaya le había pedido a Usopp estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. El pobre tirador se sentía muy confundido, pues por fin regresaba a su isla, convertido en todo un pirata y un gran guerrero del mar, además tenía a la chica y ella quería estar con él, pero por otro lado los mugiwara eran su gran familia y ya ni siquiera imaginaba su vida sin ellos.

Kaya se dio cuenta de ello y antes de apresurar las cosas, mejor invitó a los piratas a su casa, mientras que Ninjin regresaba a su local. Ahora la mansión tenía mucho más vida que anteriormente, con colores más vivos y mucha más luz, casi como referencia a la buena salud de la rubia, que anteriormente era frágil.

- Merry, por favor trae un poco de comida – pidió Kaya y su fiel mayordomo cumplió con el mandato, haciendo que Luffy, y Lina un poco antes de ser regañada por su madre, se pusieran a comer como locos.

Había algo de silencio, hasta que la delgada rubia decidió hablar finalmente – Usopp-san... tú sabes por que te envié esa carta ¿no es así? Es por que desde aquel día que tú te fuiste al mar, yo trabajé muy arduamente, estudié mucho, para finalmente poder ser una doctora, por que si tú ibas a lograr tu sueño, no quería que cuando regresaras, yo no hubiera cumplido el mío. Así que podemos al fin estar juntos, quédate aquí, yo seré la doctora del pueblo y tú podrás contar todas tus aventuras –

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. El tirador estaba muy confundido, pues ya había cumplido su sueño, de hecho ya no era tan cobarde (ni cerca) de cuando inició su gran aventura, era lógico que ahora, aunque joven, podía retirarse como pirata y vivir en la tranquila Syrup.

- ¡No! – gritó Lina-chan hacia Kaya - ¡No vas a alejar a Usopp-san de nuestro lado, él es muy feliz con nosotros! – le dijo en forma de reclamo.

- Lina-chan... – musitó el narigudo.

- Yo... bueno Lina-chan...

- ¡Él se va a quedar en el Sunny con nosotros! – interrumpió la pequeña a Kaya - ¡tú no puedes quitárnoslo, tú... – y de pronto la morenita se sintió jalada del brazo. Se trataba de su madre quien la miraba de forma muy enfadada.

- Discúlpanos por favor Kaya – dijo la pelirroja y se llevó a su niña fuera de la estancia en donde se encontraban.

- ¡Eres una grosera Lina! ¡Cómo te atreves a gritarle a Kaya en su propia casa cuando ella nos ha acogido tan bien, no puedo creer que seas tan maleducada! – le gritó de una forma que pocas veces lo había hecho. La pobre chiquilla estaba a punto del llanto con la nariz ya humedecida.

- Mami... -

- Ah claro, ahora sí es "mami" ¿verdad? – le dio Nami la espalda a la pelinegro, quien con ese gesto se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba realmente enojada y lo más seguro es que había obrado un poco mal con lo anterior.

- Yo..., perdón, perdóname mamá... – dijo con sinceridad y entonces la pelirroja se volteó para después ponerse de rodillas a la altura de la pequeña, y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Tienes que entender mi niña, que esos son asuntos de adultos, y que tú no tienes por que involucrarte en ellos. Tú no puedes cambiar el corazón de Usopp, y si él decide quedarse aquí, nosotros no podemos más que desearle suerte. Sé que estás muy pequeña, pero tienes que entender que no puedes ser egoísta de esa manera -

La pequeña asintió entendiendo la situación y abrazó a su madre – vamos, si te portas bien, te compraré toda una... bueno unos pocos dulces están bien – ofreció la siempre avara navegante. A continuación regresaron a la estancia y todos tenían un rostro distinto, mucho más contentos y con menos presión, por lo que Nami rápidamente preguntó el por qué.

- ¿Un juego? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

- Sí – respondió Luffy – todo se decidirá con juego – aseveró sonriendo.

- ¡Idiotas ¿cómo pueden decidir algo tan importante en un juego?! – les gritó Nami a su estilo, no sin antes golpear a su chico.

- No te enfades Nami-san – le dijo Sanji – lo que pasa es que Chopper probará a Kaya-chan, y si él gana, ella tendrá que ir con nosotros para aprender más medicina, y si no, Usopp se quedará aquí – explicó el cocinero.

Finalmente Chopper fue quien ganó el duelo, pues obviamente, sabía más del tema que la novel Kaya, quien apenas había terminado sus estudios.

- ¡Super, está decidido! – gritó Franky emocionado.

- Fu, fu, fu, parece que ahora tendremos a dos doctores a bordo, será entretenido – mencionó Robin.

No todo era tan genial, pues la rubia decidió sólo ir por un tiempo, aunque no especificó cuánto sería éste. De cualquier manera Usopp seguiría en el Sunny al menos por ahora, pues quién sabe lo que pasaría después.

La rubia se despidió de su mansión y dijo que regresaría en un tiempo, y para cuando volviera, sería una doctora experta en todo tipo de medicina. Lina por supuesto tuvo que pedir disculpas a Kaya por lo sucedido.

Así, nuestros nakamas regresaron a Grand Line, pues las mejores aventuras estaban ahí y no se iban a quedar en lo aburrido. Pasó así el tiempo y Lina llegó a cumplir 11 años y medio, tal vez un poco más, y fue cuando dio el primer estirón de estatura, pues llegó a una estatura cercana a la de su madre y ya se veía más adulta, comenzaba a dejar de ser una niña, aunque en su corazón e interior todavía lo era, pues no comenzaba a ser adolescente.

- Seta ¿te gustan las espadas? Di espadas, es-pa-das – le pedía Lina a Seta, quien aunque ahora ya caminaba, todavía no hablaba. Infortunadamente el pequeño pelinegro, al contrario de Lina, no mostraba interés alguno por este tipo de armas.

- Mmm algo huele mal por aquí – advirtió Franky, quien estaba recomponiendo un barandal de cubierta, el cual había sido dañado por una anterior pelea. Y precisamente Seta había hecho algo de sus necesidades, así que Robin lo llevó a cambiarlo.

- Lina-chan ¿podrías decirle a tu mamá que tomemos un rumbo hacia una isla cercana? Necesito comprar algo de buena madera – pidió el carpintero y la chiquilla fue a decirle a su madre. Luego la pelirroja aceptó y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que llegaran a una isla.

- Vamos Lina, aprovechemos para comparte algo de ropa, por que mucha de la que tienes ya no te queda – le dijo Nami a su niña y ella aceptó pues le encantaba ir de compras. Ambas fueron al interior de la isla, la cual dicho sea de paso, era bastante grande, y tenía mucha concurrencia. – Aquí de seguro encontraremos buenas tiendas – afirmó la pelirroja. Esto sucedía mientras los demás curioseaban por ahí, Luffy prefirió no ir por que sabía que sus dos mujeres tardarían mucho y sería tedioso y aburrido acompañarlas, Plue hizo exactamente lo mismo al ya conocer a su dueña.

Así, madre e hija comenzaron a ver ropa por todos lados y a elegir modelos, sin saber que una persona las estaba observando detenidamente. La morenita entonces vio unos pantalones por ahí (muy a la moda) y quiso observarlos de cerca así que se alejó un poco de su madre.

Pero pasaron los minutos y no regresó, y aunque Nami la llamaba, Lina no regresaba. La navegante comenzó a preocuparse y regresó al Sunny (no sin antes comprar todo) para ver si su niña se encontraba ahí.

Pero no, todos sus nakamas, incluida Kaya ya estaban ahí sin que Lina estuviera presente.

- No te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar bien – le aseguró Zoro.

- Shi shi shi, seguro que se distrajo y fue a ver otra cosa, pero si quieres voy a buscarla – le ofreció Luffy y la pelirroja le pidió que así hiciese, por lo que todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, aunque Chopper, Usopp y Kaya se quedarían en el barco.

- Esta niña, me da dolores de cabeza ¿por qué es tan descuidada? – se lamentaba Nami mientras era abrazada por Luffy y ambos caminaban por el pueblo buscando a su hija.

- No lo sé - respondió el chico de goma – simplemente es así shi shi – la pelirroja volteó a ver al padre de su niña entendiendo ahora el carácter de ésta. Mientras tanto Zoro y Robin, junto a Seta, así como Franky y Sanji, también hacían la labor de búsqueda.

– Plue ¿no puedes encontrarla? – pedía la navegante, pues el "perro" iba con ellos.

- Punnn – negaba con la cabeza mientras temblaba.

Pero no sería fácil, por que en realidad Lina-chan no estaba ya en esa ciudad, sino fuera de esta, en un barco pirata que no era el Sunny, rodeada de criminales que jamás había visto, aunque, por su apariencia, no parecían bastante listos.

- Vaya, que buena niña, ni siquiera se quejó o gritó mientras la secuestramos – dijo un tipo delgado con cabello negro largo, aunque un poco rapo de un lado.

- Eso es por que quería ver a dónde me iban a traer, además ustedes no se ven muy fuertes y me dejaron mi espada, que tontos – respondió la chiquilla y desenvainando su katana – ataca, _Tsuda Sukehiro _– dijo y en un par de movimientos se deshizo del pirata anterior y de otro que estaba por ahí con cabello blanco como si fuera de peluche.

Luego de esto, varios de los otros piratas se hicieron hacia atrás, apareciendo la figura de alguien más, el que parecía ser el líder. Lina lo miró y era bastante extraño – oye, pero que nariz más grande y roja tienes ¿eres un payaso? – preguntó sin querer ofender en realidad.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?!!!!! ¡¡No soy ningún payaso, te mataré en este instante!! -

- ¿Escucharon lo que le dijo al capitán? -

- Tranquilo capitán Buggy, recuerde el plan, no vaya a matar a la niña – decían entre varios subordinados tratando calmar al extraño pirata que alguna vez perteneciera a la tripulación de Gol D. Roger, el famoso Buggy.

- Bueno, lo siento, no sabía que era tan importante, pero... ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó Lina como si nada.

- Es obvio – respondió el pirata payaso – hacía tantos años que no veía a tus padres, tengo que vengarme de ese mugiwara aunque sea lo último que haga, y secuestrando a su pequeña hija, será la forma esta vez – le dijo riendo.

Claro que Buggy no esperaba que la chiquilla fuera una espadachín, aunque afortunadamente para él, eso no le afectaba, aunque no así a sus hombres. De cualquier manera Lina no sabía de las habilidades del pirata y lo atacó rompiéndole a pedazos de una forma extraña.

- ¿Ah... que pasó? – se preguntó, pues no se le hizo normal haberlo cercenado de esa manera tan fácil y luego se sorprendió al verle volando por ahí, pero antes de asustarse, con un rápido movimiento, le picó la nariz a Buggy con la punta de su espada, lo que hizo que todas las piezas del cuerpo del payaso cayeran al suelo.

- No eres tan fuerte... – se confió la chiquilla pero el peliazul rápidamente se recuperó de su dolor para tomar de los brazos a Lina y levitarla muy alto, pensando que a la morenita le daría miedo, pero todo lo contrario, hasta disfrutó el paseo.

- Mocosa... – apretaba los dientes Buggy al ver que la pequeña ni se inmutaba y entonces decidió arrojarla para ver si podía quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, pero todo lo contrario, pues Lina, que ya no era tan bajita, pudo alcanzar una de las cuerdas del mástil y con gracia bajó a cubierta sana y salva.

- Eso fue muy divertido, ji ji, no pareces mala persona, aunque creo que realmente sí quieres serlo ¿verdad? – preguntó la princesa pirata y esto hizo enojar más a Buggy, pero al intentar atacarla, se llevó un buen golpe en la entrepierna – si no te puedo cortar, al menos te puedo golpear con la vaina ¿verdad? – sonrió la morenita.

El pirata había quedado fuera de combate y Lina fue a ver el barco - ¿tienen comida por aquí? – preguntó y los piratas rápidamente le trajeron algo, pues ya le temían. Cabaji y Mohji habían sido los dos primeros en caer anteriormente, por si no lo habían deducido.

Mientras Lina comía todo lo que le habían traído, Buggy se levantaba con pesar y así hacían sus dos primeros oficiales. Mohji llamó a su león Richie, pero se llevó una sorpresa, pues él ya estaba fraternizando con la princesa pirata, pues ambos compartían comida y además ella le acariciaba su melena.

- Oye, señor de la nariz roja y grande, ven y comamos todos juntos – le llamó Lina con cortesía, y es que todavía no sabía su nombre. El pobre Buggy estaba por estallar de lo enfadado cuando a lo lejos vio un sombrero de paja como en un asta, pero se trataba de Luffy que tenía el cuello estirado y seguía buscando a su niña.

Entonces, el capitán de nariz roja ordenó a sus hombres lanzar una jaula para encerrar a Lina, pero ésta pudo advertirlo a tiempo y se movió para evitarlo – oye, mi mamá dice que si invitas a alguien, debes de tratarlo bien – se quejó.

- ¡Pero tú no eres invitada niña tonta, estás secuestrada! -

- Eso no fue nada amable – se enfadó Lina y con un rápido movimiento golpeó en la nariz a Buggy usando la empuñadura de su arma, lo que finalmente lo noqueó – upps, creo que usé mucha fuerza.

Mohji y Cabaji discutieron un momento y decidieron lo mejor, montaron a Lina en Richie y la llevaron de regreso al pueblo, sería una amenaza si la dejaran estar más tiempo en su barco – supongo que nos veremos después, fue divertido, díganle a su capitán que si quiere pelear de verdad, me busque y entonces nos divertiremos más – dijo la pelinegro pensando que Buggy jamás había desplegado su máximo poder.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Lina-chan fue encontrada por Luffy y Nami y rápidamente platicó lo sucedido, lo que hizo reír mucho a su padre y hace que su madre se preguntara si en verdad se trataba del viejo Buggy – _¿será? Mm no puede ser _– pensó y luego la reprendió por haberse ido con extraños.

Mientras tanto, Mohji y Cabaji regresaban con su capitán quien estaba recuperando el conocimiento y le hicieron saber que mejor habían liberado a Lina, a lo que Buggy estuvo de acuerdo – fue lo mejor, de todas formas no soportaba verla, cuando comía me recordaba a ese idiota mugiwara y cuando sonreía era igual a esa Nami, con esa misma sonrisa medio burlona, ¡¡maldita mocosa, la mataré!! – gritaba el pirata mientras sus subordinados trataban de calmarlo.

Por otro lado, Lina-chan junto a sus padres salía ya de la ciudad cuando vio un grupo de hombres y mujeres que estaban revisando árboles y el suelo de unos jardines, y nuestra pequeña nakama, con su curiosidad se acercó a preguntar lo que estaba haciendo.

- Somos científicos – respondió una chica amablemente – estamos revisando el suelo de este lugar para ver si es posible cultivar algo, son estudios muy nuevos, así podremos hacer que haya comida en todo el mundo – le explicó y la morenita se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía que había personas que se dedicaran a eso y se quedó viendo un rato como todos revisaban, anotaban y decían cosas raras entre ellos.

- Vámonos Lina, tenemos que partir – la interrumpió su madre y se la llevó de ahí, rumbo al Sunny.

- ¿Creen que yo pueda ser científica? ¿Si puedo verdad Plue? – preguntó la chiquilla, lo que dejó sin respuesta a su madre pues la había sorprendido con esa cuestión.

- ¡Claro que puedes, si tú crees que puedes, entonces sí es posible! – le respondió su padre lo que puso contenta a la princesita pirata, aunque Luffy no imaginaba muy bien qué había querido decir su niña con la pregunta, pero no le importaba mientras la hiciera sonreír.

Finalmente los tres llegaron al Sunny y poco a poco todos se reunieron para partir de nuevo hacia el mar, y rápidamente Lina les dijo a todos lo que había sucedido y principalmente lo último.

- Supongo que necesitarías ir a la Universidad si quieres ser una científica, eh Lina-chan – le dijo Robin.

- Sí – aseveró Kaya – hay una isla llamada GLU, en donde estudian muchos que quieren ser grandes científicos -

- Pero antes tendrías que ir a la preparatoria fu fu – sonrió Robin de nuevo.

- No hablen así, Lina todavía es mi niña. Para eso falta mucho – la abrazó Nami – todavía eres muy pequeña, no pienses en eso todavía, ya después sabrás que serás de grande – le pidió su mamá.

- No te preocupes mamá, yo ya sé, seré una científica pirata – dijo sonriendo, lo que arrancó una carcajada a todos, ya que era una extraña combinación. La morenita se enfadó un poco por las risas de todos, ya que sonaban algo a burla, pero finalmente se calmó.

- No te preocupes, con mucho estudio seguramente lo lograrás – aseguró Chopper.

- Sí Lina-chan, todos te apoyaremos – dijo Sanji.

- ¡Sí, Lina-chan! – gritó el pequeño Seta, quien finalmente había dicho sus primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo...

**Finalmente así sucedió, aunque claro que no será por mucho tiempo, veremos después que pasa con Usopp y como nuestra querida niña está poco a poco dejando de serlo, tal vez debería hacer el fic más largo en esta edad, para que dure más como pequeña, snif, ¡no estoy llorando idiotas!**

**Por cierto, el nombre que Lina menciona antes de atacar a Cabaji y Mohji por primera vez, es el de su espada, el cual es una de las Ryo Wazamono, es decir, al nivel de la ya rota Yubashiri (la espada de Zoro que fue desecha en Ennies Lobby)**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Bueno, ni tan temible enemigo xD, espero que les haya gustado la aparición del capitán Buggy. Gracias por el review.**

**Nami_op.- Ya viste que Usopp no se quedó ahí, pero aún hay posibilidades de algo parecido, aún así, sucederá hasta más adelante, eso sí, acertaste lo que iba a pasar. Gracias y saludos.**

**Beastboy12325.- Lo que pasa es que tengo otros dos fics y tengo mi trabajo xDD no puedo estar al cien por ciento con esta historia, aún así no la dejaré y seguiré actualizándola periódicamente.**

**Fati-chan.- No te preocupes, todos estamos ocupados, me da gusto que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, Sogeking no apareció en esta ocasión, pero ten por seguro que regresará en esta historia, gracias como siempre.**

**Maravillante.- Claro, todas son etapas y Lina-chan tiene que pasar por cada una de ellas. No sé si haya sido lo mejor lo que elegí, pero espero que de todas formas les haya gustado a todos. Yo tampoco me canso de escribir este fic, creo que es mi favorito de los que he escrito.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Lina-chan se reencontrará con dos personajes ya aparecidos en este fic, pero que no pertenecen a la historia real de One Piece, seguramente ya pueden imaginar de quienes se tratan, pero de todas formas pues lean el siguiente para que los sepan.**

Nos Vemos!! 


	17. ¡Nos hacemos viejos!

**Tardé un poco, pero creo que ha valido, al pena, el capítulo 17e stá aquí, y me parece que comienza una nueva etapa del fic, que trataré de alargar más, pues no quiero que esta niña crezca tan rápido, o al menos que no pase tan velozmente esta edad. Espero que los disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Era muy temprano en altamar, la luz apenas se asomaba por la ventana de una habitación, o más bien camarote. Ello, aún con la hora, indicaba que había llegado el momento de levantarse, sin importar lo difícil que esto fuera.

Las sábanas fueron retiradas, se escuchó un bostezo y entonces una señorita se levantó de la cama, se puso sus sandalias y aún un poco adormilada, empezó a elegir la ropa que se pondría para ese día.

- Mmm, este no. ¿Éste? muy anticuado... ¿éste? Es de niña pequeña... ¡esto está bien! – eligió finalmente unos jeans y una blusa para después de ello meterse a bañar.

Salió de la tina, se vistió en el baño y salió con una toalla en la cabeza para luego de ahí peinarse, ponerse crema y revisar bien su rostro para ver si había alguna imperfección, y así, finalmente tomó una libreta, un libro y salió de su camarote con dirección a la biblioteca del Thousand Sunny.

Lina-chan no era ya más una niña, había crecido, y no sólo en estatura, pues su cuerpo ya comenzaba a tomar forma de mujer, aunque aún no era una, apenas estaba por entrar a la adolescencia, pues todavía le faltaba medio año para llegar a los 13.

- Cinco minutos tarde, Lina-chan – le sonrió Robin al verla entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Ji ji, sí, lo siento, es que tardé un poco en peinarme – se disculpó la morenita para después sentarse y disponerse a una nueva clase de parte de su maestra. Su enseñanza ya era de secundaria, pero para Lina no representaba mucha dificultad resolver problemas, o presentar ensayos y cosas por el estilo, su inteligencia la había heredado de su madre.

Luego de las horas de escuela, tocaba el turno al entrenamiento. Lina era muy dedicada a esto, por que realmente le gustaba y siempre quería seguir mejorando. Había veces que surgían distracciones, propias de los cambios que representaba su edad, pero siempre pensaba en no defraudar a su sensei, así que se proponía no dejar una sola sesión de práctica con la espada.

Al terminar se daba una pequeña ducha, sólo para quitarse el sudor y así pronto, daba la hora de comer. El pobre Sanji, ya desde el nacimiento de Lina-chan, tenía que cocinar mucho más, ya tenía suficiente con Luffy, para que ahora apareciera una niña que comía casi tanto como él.

- Lina-chan... esos no son modales de una linda señorita como tú – le decía el cocinero con algo de pesar mientras ella devoraba la comida de forma similar a su padre.

- No te preocupes Sanji-kun, no estamos en una fiesta ni mucho menos – respondía entre bocado y bocado.

- Claro, como si en una fiesta fueras a comportarte bien a la hora de comer – le dijo Nami para luego desatar las risas de todos los demás.

Después de comer, Luffy se dispuso a ver hacia el horizonte sentado en la proa, de pronto volteó y advirtió que su hija pasaba por la cubierta, así que la llamó a sentarse con él, pero ella se rehusó con pena, pues argumentó que tenía algo que hacer, y aunque él insistió, ya no en ver, sino jugar o divertirse, la Princesa Pirata se excusó de nuevo y fue hacia su camarote.

El pobre Luffy se sintió triste y continuó sentado en su proa mirando hacia la nada. Minutos después, Nami lo vio y se acercó a él, advirtiendo luego el semblante un poco triste que su chico tenía, por lo que le preguntó la razón.

- Bueno Luffy, es que Lina ha crecido, y a veces le interesan otras cosas, pero ella te sigue queriendo, te lo aseguro – afirmó la navegante abrazando al moreno mientras este hacia un poco de puchero.

Pero no pasó media hora luego de que Lina-chan saliera de su camarote y se excusara – lo siento papá, es que tenía que escribir algo y si no lo hacía pronto, se me iba a olvidar ji ji – y entonces se puso a disposición de su padre.

- Que tal si nos escondemos y tú nos buscas en todo el barco, shi shi, hace mucho que no jugamos así – dijo Luffy y su niña aceptó gustosa, mientras que Nami estuvo de acuerdo, y así pasaron buen tiempo de la tarde, aunque la pelirroja no quiso tomar su turno, le exasperaba tener que buscar, así que ahí terminó el juego. La Princesa Pirata se retiró a su habitación de nuevo finalmente.

- Lo ves, te lo dije – le sonrió Nami a su chico.

- Shi, shi, shi, sí, tienes razón, pero aún así, ella ha crecido mucho – refirió el capitán pirata.

- Bueno sí, ya casi tiene 13 años... espera... ¡ya casi tiene 13 años! ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que significa?! – tomó la navegante a Luffy de su chaqueta mientras éste sonreía y negaba con su cabeza - ¡que si ya tiene casi 13 años, y nosotros somos sus padres, nos estamos haciendo viejos! – dijo ella.

- Shi, shi, shi, bueno, creo que sí, algo – respondió Luffy sólo para decir algo, y luego de ello su chica se retiró a su camarote gritando y él la siguió más tranquilamente.

Al ingresar al cuarto, Luffy vio como la pelirroja estaba examinándose cuidadosamente el rostro con un espejo de mano, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¡Ahí está! – gritó ella asustando un poco al pobre Luffy, quien preguntó lo sucedido.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Mes estoy haciendo vieja! – comenzó casi a llorar - ¡mira esa arruga! – señaló debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Luffy miró, y lo hizo más de cerca sin lograr ver nada anormal - ¡claro que sí, ahí está! ¡buahhh pronto estaré con canas y postrada en una silla de ruedas! -

Luffy trató de no hacerle demasiado caso en ese momento y mejor fue por algo de comer para luego tratar de dormir.

Al siguiente día, justo en el momento en que Luffy se levantaba, Nami estaba sentada en su tocador, maquillándose en exceso, sobre todo esa parte que antes le había mencionado. El moreno pensaba que su chica exageraba, pero no quería decirle, pues temía que se fuera a enojar si la contradecía.

Nami no quiso salir de su habitación sino hasta la hora de comer, fue con el pretexto de que tenía que terminar un mapa. Finalmente salió y fue a la cocina, donde al entrar, todos la vieron de forma extraña, sobre todo a su rostro. La pelirroja, en su pensamiento, creía que lo que sus nakamas miraban, era su arruga debajo del ojo izquierdo.

- Oye mamá... ¿qué tienes en el rostro? – le preguntó Lina haciendo que Nami saliera huyendo de ahí despavorida - ¿dije algo malo? Sólo le iba a decir que tenía mucho maquillaje... -

Unas horas más tarde, la pelirroja se aventuró a salir de nuevo, pero todavía con mucho maquillaje en el rostro, cuando fue vista por Franky, Chopper, Sanji y Usopp, quienes estaban jugando carta.

- ¿Te sientes bien Nami? ¿quieres que te revise? – le ofreció Chopper, al verla un poco alterada.

- Sí, Nami-san, estás un poco extraña desde el mediodía – mencionó Sanji

- Cuidado, puede que esté en esos días... – susurró Usopp, pero la navegante pudo escucharlo y no pudo esquivar el golpe – gomen nasai... -

- Lo que pasa es que tienes demasiado maquillaje, ¿tu espejo se rompió? – preguntó Franky y él también recibió su respectivo golpe, aunque por fin Nami supo que veían su exceso de cosmético, y no su presunta arruga, por lo que regresó a su camarote a lavarse un poco.

Al salir de nuevo a cubierta, la pelirroja vio a Robin y a Kaya platicando un poco por ahí y de nuevo volvió su miedo – _las mujeres somos más fijadas en los detalles ¡ellas se darán cuenta! _– pensó, y trató de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero luego vio el rostro de Robin y tuvo casi un shock - _¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga 10 años más que yo y no se le note nada en el rostro?! ¡¿Cuál será su secreto?! _– pensó con algo de envidia y luego pasó rápido por donde estaban ellas.

- Hola Nami-san – le saludó Kaya efusivamente y Nami devolvió el saludo y sólo volteó un poco tratando de dar su lado derecho del rostro solamente, para luego retirarse rápidamente.

- Nami-san está actuando muy extraño ¿no? – dijo Kaya.

- Sí, bueno, está entrando en una etapa, pero supongo que pronto saldrá de ella, fu fu fu – aseguró Robin.

Finalmente su hija apareció para empeorar la situación, pues traía un pequeñísimo short, cosa que Nami de inmediato reprendió, aunque rápidamente encontró réplica – pero mamá, no pasa nada, seguro que cuando estabas joven también los usabas.

Y de inmediato en la cabeza de la navegante empezaron a rondar una y otra vez las mismas palabras – _estabas joven... estabas joven... estabas joven... estabas joven... _– y entonces echó a correr desesperada sin darse cuenta de que para la mente de una Lina tan joven, tal vez alguien de más de 20 años ya era vieja.

- ¿Dije algo malo de nuevo? – se preguntó Lina viendo a su progenitora tan alterada.

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando se topó con Luffy, quien la vio más alterada que nunca – ¡soy vieja, hasta Lina me lo dijo! – le afirmó y aunque él de inmediato trató de tranquilizarla, ella no se dejaba ni un poco hasta que él la besó apasionadamente.

**Comienzan escenas lemmon, incautos pasen hasta la siguiente advertencia.**

- Luffy yo... – ella trató de decir, pero él la beso de nuevo y luego la metió rápido al camarote, y sin dejarle decir ni una palabra la despojó de su ropa. En ese momento, a ella dejó de importarle su supuesta arruga, pues esa actitud de su chico empezaba a gustarle, y mucho.

Sin dudarlo, también le quitó el sostén, dejándola sólo con la no muy grande pantaleta, mientras él todavía estaba totalmente vestido. La recostó sin cuidado, pero sin brusquedad y empezó a besar los puntos débiles de la chica que él ya conocía muy bien, lo que hizo que ella sólo cerrara los ojos y disfrutara del momento. De forma rápida, la boca de él volvió hacia arriba, con sus manos la tomó de la nuca y la hizo ir hacia sus labios, para luego verla a la cara. Su rostro demostraba excitación y admiración además, le pedía a gritos hacerla suya.

Él mismo se retiró un poco y empezó a quitarse sin demasiada prisa su ropa, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y seguir con sus caricias, sin decir palabra alguna, ella sólo murmuraba su nombre entre algunos y pequeños gemidos.

La pelirroja, bajó sus manos para tratar de quitarse la única ropa que el restaba, pero su chico la detuvo. La miró a los ojos, y sin decir nada, ella supo que él debía hacerlo. El moreno bajó con besos y caricias por el cuerpo de su amada y luego retiró el bikini de color rosa pastel que vestía las caderas de la navegante. Ella, instintivamente separó las piernas un poco y con sus ojos le dijo algo: "hazlo ya" pedía sin pronunciarlo. No era necesario, él lo entendía a la perfección, cómo no hacerlo luego de tantos años y tanto amor.

Segundos después, el acto en sí, estrictamente hablando, comenzó. Él sobre ella, y con sus manos aprisionando las muñecas de la chica contra la suave cama, como pocas veces, él tenía control total de la situación. Con su boca probaba sus pechos, sus hombros, su cuello, sus labios, y ella no podía disimularlo más, aunque de pronto pensó algo en medio de su éxtasis – _el barco está lleno, todos están por ahí, hasta Lina… y si… _- fue interrumpida con un feroz aumento de ritmo de su amado, lo que la hizo casi gritar.

Así pasaron los minutos, las caricias, las posiciones, los besos, los éxtasis… y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, ella no estaba satisfecha, y empezó de nuevo, ahora llevando el ritmo, teniendo el control… hasta que los dos terminaron recostados, desnudos, sólo cubiertos por una sábana, ella sobre el hombro izquierdo de él, con su cabello naranja despeinado, esponjado gracias al sudor y al movimiento.

**Incautos pueden leer de nuevo desde aquí, terminaron escenas lemmon.**

- ¿Qué te pasó ahora? – preguntaba ella aún agitada y con una sonrisa que evidenciaba lo satisfecha que estaba.

- Es que estabas muy rara… yo… tú eres la más bonita para mí, no me importa si eres vieja o eres joven, o si tienes arrugas o no, o si ella tiene ya 13 años – le miró él entonces con una pequeña sonrisa – a mí sólo me importa quererte… además creo que no tienes nada, estás igual de bonita que cuando te conocí – le aseguró.

- Tonto… - le golpeó, sin saber el motivo – te amo… gracias – y ella volvió a recostarse, ahora en el pecho del chico para dormir.

Mientras tanto, Lina se estaba cansando de perder. Se había unido a Usopp y a los otros en el juego de cartas, pero no era muy buena, ni en esto, ni en juegos de azar y cosas por el estilo.

- Si estás aburrida, ve con Zoro, le tocó limpiar la bodega, ahí está con Seta – le dijo Robin adivinando lo que pasaba con la morenita, así que Lina fue y, junto a Plue, buscó a su sensei, el cual en efecto, estaba tratando de acomodar las cosas de ahí, como barriles, cajas, entre otras cosas, pero con Seta, ello era más difícil.

- Hola, Lina-chan – dijo el chiquillo con entusiasmo. Seta tenía ya prácticamente 3 años, y hablaba bien, sólo con las limitaciones de su edad, por supuesto. Con el saludo, Zoro se dio cuenta de la presencia de su pupila.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Zoro-san? – ofreció la Princesa Pirata.

- Podrías ayudarme cuidando a Seta – le dijo el peliverde, pues mientras él cambiaba las cosas de lugar, el chiquillo las devolvía al lugar anterior, al menos las cosas pequeñas, para las grandes era algo más flojo.

A Lina le gustaba convivir con Zoro, pues era el único que no la trataba como una niñita, lo que ya a su edad, ella odiaba por completo. Otros como Chopper, Sanji y sus padres, la querían ver todavía como una pequeñita.

La chiquilla intentaba jugar con él, pero el pequeño era poco entusiasta con ese tipo de actividades, tan sólo le gustaba tomar cosas, mirarlas y acomodarlas, a veces en el lugar incorrecto, en realidad, Seta era muy tranquilo y recordaba muy poco a lo que Lina era a su misma edad, todo un remolino.

A Zoro le desconcertaba esta actitud, pues ni siquiera podía reprenderlo, puesto que a cualquier regaño fuerte, Seta ofrecía rápidamente una respuesta: el llanto. – Este niño va a ser un cobarde… - decía entre refunfuños el espadachín. De cualquier forma, esto facilitaba la labor de Lina al cuidarlo, así que estaba bien.

Al siguiente día, Nami volvió a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de que en su rostro sólo veía las marcas de los ojos, esas normales. Lo que es mejor, estaba de un humor increíble, sonriendo a todo momento, por lo que su trauma había pasado.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, y los mugiwara regresaron a una isla, a la que ya habían ido antes, aunque eso no era sorpresa, luego de tantos viajes que el Sunny había hecho alrededor del mundo. Aún así, esa isla era especial.

- Punnnn -

- Sí Plue ¿recuerdas que aquí nos conocimos? – le remembró Lina y ambos se internaron en el pueblo. – _¿Me pregunto si aún vivirá por aquí?_ – se dijo ella en su mente recordando a Drake, ese pelirrojo que también había conocido en esta isla.

No había tanta gente en las calles como la última vez, así que pudo pasear con más tranquilidad, hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, donde en la entrada, vio a tres personas, dos de ellas tenían ropa extraña, una de doncella y otro como de mayordomo, y entre los dos, estaba una jovencita de cabello rojo, con algunas partes onduladas, ella volteó un poco y Lina pudo ver su perfil, dándose cuenta de que la conocía.

- ¡Hikari! – le gritó, y entonces la chiquilla volteó para ver quien era la que había gritado su nombre, reconociendo de inmediato a su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡Lina! – fue rápido a abrazarla y de inmediato se sentaron en la plaza para platicar de todo lo que habían pasado durante los años que no se habían visto, y vaya que ya habían pasado bastantes. De cualquier forma, la Princesa Pirata no dejaba casi hablar a Hikari, pues ella tenía muchas más aventuras que contar. Pero ello no le importaba a la pelirroja, quien por cierto, lucía un poco mayor que la ojimiel, a pesar de tener la misma edad, más que nada por el tipo de ropa y tal vez el maquillaje.

Luego de unos minutos, una persona se les acercó, aunque ellas no se dieron cuenta del todo. – Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía chicas tan lindas por aquí, seguro que son nuevas – y voltearon a ver al chico que les había dicho eso.

- Drake, ya me esperaba que estuvieras por aquí – le sonrió Lina, mientras el muchacho se sorprendió al saberse conocido.

- Ja, sabía que era famoso, pero no tanto – sonrió con algo de presunción – así que mi nombre ha llegado a tus oídos ¿eh? -

- Oye Lina ¿lo conoces entonces? – le preguntó Hikari a su amiga, y Drake, al escuchar el nombre de la chiquilla, recordó quien era. Bastante descuidado, pues no se fijó que en las piernas de la morena, estaba sentado Plue, a quien también ya conocía. Luego de recordarla, se puso a platicar con ellas, aunque a Hikari no le caía demasiado bien, y el pelirrojo lo intuyó, por lo que se dispuso a despedirse.

- Fue bueno verte, pero estoy seguro que nos veremos de nuevo algún día, sobre todo si te pones aún más bonita – sonrió y luego se despidió efusivamente - ¡Adiós! – dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la falda de la Princesa Pirata para tratar de verle la ropa interior.

Lina no tuvo ni tiempo de reclamarle, pues rápidamente se bajó su falda con vergüenza.

- Ya decía yo que no era de fiar… aunque te pusiste muy roja – le dijo Hikari.

- Pues sí, de vergüenza – respondió Lina.

- No, desde antes, cuando te dijo lo de que estabas bonita ja ja – y esto hizo que la Princesa Pirata se sonrojara aún más. Para olvidarse de ese momento, invitó a su amiga al barco, aunque fuera por unas horas, ahí comieron y platicaron juntas más tiempo, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

- Estoy preparándome para la preparatoria…, en un futuro tendré que ir ¿tú no irás? – cuestionó Hikari a su amiga sin encontrar una respuesta inmediata – deberías ir, esta es en la que entraré yo, mira – dijo enseñándole un papel, tal vez podamos ir juntas, aunque aún falta algo de tiempo.

Luego de eso, ambas se despidieron, aunque Lina se quedó con el papel – _seguro nos veremos de nuevo… _- pensó…

**Le quiero dar las gracias a Paola (la mamá de esta niña), quien me dio muchas ideas para este capítulo. ¡Arigato! Espero que les haya agradado, aunque ahora Lina-chan ya no esté tan pequeña, aunque no es una adolescente aún, y pienso alargar esta edad que tiene otro capítulo más. (Vaya, es que yo también me siento viejo, como Nami xD)**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- El capitán Buggy… puede ser que vuelva a aparecer por aquí, aún no estoy totalmente seguro, pero es muy posible. Lo de los atributos pues… mejor espera un poco xDD, o lee el de los 10 tesoros, ahí ya está grande. Gracias.**

**Tojaka.- Seta tiene ya casi 3 años, como lo mencioné aquí, y es algo flojo como su padre, pero no parece ser tan intrépido, ya lo conoceremos mejor cuando crezca. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, trataré de actualizar más pronto.**

**Gabe Logan.- Sí, es un mundo paralelo, aunque son los 10 tesoros, no los 7 xDD lo de esa idea, no lo sé, trataré de pensarlo. Gracias.**

**En el próximo capítulo, reaparecerá el héroe favorito de todos, para salvar el día, aunque probablemente alguien descubrirá si identidad, aunque eso es lógico xDD. Habrá también un buen número de aventuras, espero y les siga gustando.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	18. ¡No me sigas!

**Bueno, he tardado por que he estado un poco falto de tiempo y un poco de inspiración, bueno, ésta me llegó de golpe, pero para otra historia de las mías, y eso a veces es medio complicado. De todas formas el capítulo creo que está bien y que ha quedado de buen tamaño, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡Oye Seta, me voy a bañar! – le decía Lina al pequeño pelinegro, pues éste la seguía a cualquier parte que ella fuera. La princesa pirata, muy cerca de los 13 años, había terminado de entrenar con su espada y ahora se dirigía a darse una pequeña ducha, pero su chibi nakama no se lo permitía, pues a toda hora quería estar junto a ella. Lo más probable es que fuera por que era la más cercana en edad a él.

Finalmente Robin llegó al rescate y se llevó a su retoño, quien con tristeza vio como su madre lo alejaba del baño. Seta no hablaba demasiado, sólo lo necesario, por ello a veces parecía que aún no sabía, pero sí que lo hacía ya.

Finalmente Lina salió de ducharse y ni siquiera había llegado a su habitación cuando Seta ya estaba acompañándola – tengo que ir a cambiarme, déjame un minuto – le pidió ella mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y luego entraba a su habitación, sin poder impedir que el pequeño entrara a ver como ella se peinaba.

En realidad, Seta era bastante tranquilo, se subía a la cama de Lina y sólo observaba como es que ella se hacía algún peinado y se limpiaba bien el rostro. Aún no usaba maquillaje. Lo anterior, se había hecho cada vez más frecuente, hasta llegar al punto que sucedía todos los días.

Finalmente, la princesa pirata salió rumbo a cubierta, y como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, Seta salió siguiéndola, a donde quiera que iba, el primogénito de su propio sensei estaba con ella. Al inicio, no le importaba demasiado, pero al volverse tan habitual, comenzó a ser un poco desesperante para Lina-chan, y aunque no quería ser grosera con su mini nakama, ya estaba cerca de su límite.

- ¡Mamá! - fue a quejarse con Nami, sin poder deshacerse de su molestia - ¡no deja de seguirme, va conmigo a todos lados! – le decía a su madre señalando al pelinegro.

- Eso es por que él quiere ser como tú, eres como su ídolo, tenle paciencia, verás que pronto se le pasa esta etapa – le explicó, pero la morenita no quedó nada contenta. En su mente pensaba que Seta sólo lo hacía para molestarla.

Y así siguieron los días, la pobre de Lina no podía sacudirse a Seta, ni aunque Robin lo intentara. – Si al menos te gustara la espada, pero le tienes miedo... – le decía al tiempo que entrenaba y el pequeño sólo la miraba, y luego le sonreía – _¡se está burlando de mí!_ – pensaba. Lina-chan le pedía a Plue que entretuviera a Seta al menos por un momento, pero el ser con nariz de taladro, no podía alejarlo de la pelinegro, no importaba lo que hiciera.

Cierto día, el Sunny arribó a una isla, en la cual Lina trataría de distraerse un poco, pues ya tenían varias semanas en altamar y estaba un poco aburrida, quería ver más cosas que agua y reyes del mar. Pidió permiso a su madre para ir sola a algún pueblo que se encontrara por ahí e ir con Plue a comprar algunas cosas, pero antes de bajar del barco escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

- ¡Yo quiero ir, Lina! – le dijo Seta quien ya estaba detrás de ella.

- Pero es que yo quería... – la morenita iba a terminar la frase pero vio a su madre, y sabía que no podía ser grosera – ir sola – musitó en voz muy baja y con la cabeza agachada.

Ni hablar, tendría que ser acompañada por Plue y también por Seta. El pequeñín se parecía a su padre en los ojos un poco, pero en lo demás era más Robin. Su cabello era bastante lacio, más que el de Lina por ejemplo, aunque ambos eran pelinegros y más o menos del mismo tono de piel, él un poco más claro. El cabello no lo tenía corto, sino más largo y aunque su madre se lo cortara periódicamente, éste no demoraba mucho en crecer.

La isla en cuestión, tenía el nombre de Arbre y era como un gran bosque, sin embargo sus árboles no eran de gran tamaño, sino de uno normal, suficiente para perderse, más no para asustarse demasiado. En medio del bosque había un claro camino que según algunas señales debía llevar a un pueblo, y en efecto, luego de andar por no más de 10 minutos, el peculiar trío avistó una aldea.

Mientras tanto, Zoro fue prácticamente obligado por Usopp para ir con él, pues debía buscar algo de pólvora ya que la suya se había acabado. El narigudo había tenido un desarrollo muy extraño después del larguísimo viaje, pues ya era más valiente para luchar sus batallas, pero simplemente no podía soportar las cosas tenebrosas, y por un momento ese bosque se lo pareció.

Franky también fue con ellos, así que el tirador no tenía nada que temer, además no quería ser visto de cobarde por su chica, que aún estaba con los mugiwara en el viaje.

- Me pregunto si debería ir con él – dijo Kaya

- Lo mejor es que no, seguro lo pasarás mal con esos tres, conociéndolos, algo malo sucederá – le aseguró Nami mientras leía algo por ahí.

La pelirroja no estaba muy errada, pues no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Zoro se perdiera. No había sido una buena idea llevarlo al bosque, pero al peliverde no le importó mucho y encontró un buen lugar para dormir. Así, sólo quedaron Franky y Usopp para tratar de llegar a un pueblo. Ellos tomaron un sendero distinto al de Lina-chan, confiando ilusamente en Zoro, pero dicha vereda no parecía llevar a ninguna parte, al menos no poblada ya que el dúo arribó a un lago no demasiado grande.

- ¡Wow! Hacía mucho que no estábamos en agua que no fuera de mar, me dan ganas de ¡yeah! ¡Bailar con los peces de agua dulce! -

- ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con te quites tus "pants", pervertido? – pero el peliazul no le respondió, por lo tanto Usopp decidió seguir en su búsqueda de un pueblo en donde poder abastecerse de pólvora.

- No parece haber nada interesante – mencionó Lina con un poco de aburrimiento al llegar al pueblo luego de salir del bosque. No parecía haber nada demasiado civilizado por ahí y sólo había un viejecito sentado en una banca y alimentando a unas palomas.

Lina se acercó al anciano y así la acompañaron Seta y Plue. Él se sorprendió de verlos, pues era lógico que todos en la aldea se conocían y no era muy común para ellos tener visitantes. Se alegró de que fueran unos niños.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí pequeños? – les preguntó, aunque Lina dudó en responder – no tengan miedo, me llamo Roujin y vivo aquí desde hace 300 años -

- Pero sólo los gigantes viven tanto – replicó rápidamente la princesita pirata sabiendo que el viejo estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Es verdad! – aseguró Roujin – casi desde que Gold Roger conquistara Grand Line – y luego de eso, Lina, quien bien sabía que desde lo de anterior Rey de los Piratas no habían pasado ni 40 años, supo que el viejo estaba loco, o bien, era un idiota.

- ¿Quieren escuchar una historia? – les preguntó Roujin amablemente.

- ¡Síííí! -

- Punnnnn -

Y luego de las respuestas de Seta y Plue, a la morenita no le quedó de otra más que sentarse con sus dos compañeros a escuchar lo que el anciano tenía que contarles, un cuento local, que supuestamente acechaba al bosque.

- ... y ese lobo, se ha comido a muchos niños que han ido por ahí en el bosque, sobre todo cuando están solos – terminó su historia, que era un poco de terror finalmente, más que nada para Seta y Plue quienes ya estaban abrazados del miedo que tenían.

Finalmente, Lina agradeció la historia y se disculpó para retirarse de nuevo al Sunny, pues no había nada interesante por ahí, ya llegarían a una isla con más cosas por ver. Así, los tres entraron de nuevo al bosque, y mientras ella no había creído mucho en la historia, sus dos pequeños nakamas estaban temblando mientras caminaban, pues recordaban el cuento y temían que un lobo llegara a comerlos, y al percatarse, la morenita tuvo una idea.

- _Con esto aprenderá_ – pensó la princesa pirata y entonces de pronto subió a un árbol - ¡Plue, ven, ayúdame, voy a bajar una fruta que vi! – le dijo y el... "perro" (Elie **(1)** dijo que era un perro xD) subió junto con la morenita pero de pronto se perdieron de la vista de Seta, ese era el plan de la chiquilla.

- ¡¡Lina!! – le gritaba el pequeño al ya no verla. Ella tuvo que taparle la boca a Plue para que no los delatara. El pobrecillo hacía una cara de pena, bueno, más que de costumbre por lo que estaba haciendo Lina.

- Así aprenderá a no seguirme por todos lados, no te preocupes, sólo lo dejaré un rato por ahí y luego regresaremos por él – le dijo ella.

Así, ambos observaron por un rato escondidos en el árbol pero de pronto vieron como Seta desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Plue no advirtió absolutamente nada, pero los ojos ya más entrenados de Lina pudieron percibir una figura con cierta apariencia humana que se había llevado al pequeño.

Así, rápidamente fue a buscarlo y luego de ser buena observadora y rastrear un poco, pudo dar con una cabaña que estaba en el corazón del bosque. Se disponía a ir y luego escuchó el llanto de Seta. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y ahora tenía que arreglar la situación, pero cuando iba a acercarse a la casa, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su espada, y lo que es más, vio salir una figura de la pequeña casa, y tal como lo había dicho el anciano Rouji, era un lobo, pero no uno común y corriente, sino que tenía características humanas. Después de observarlo detenidamente, Lina concluyó que se trataba de un usuario de una Akuma no Mi.

Al darse cuenta de ello, se asustó más, pues si no tenía su arma, ¿cómo podría combatirlo? Y no quería por ninguna manera regresar al Sunny. Se sentó debajo recargada en un árbol y quiso pensar en alguna idea, pero ninguna llegaba a su mente, por lo que su desesperación pudo más y vino su llanto. Se llamaba a sí misma tonta, por ser tan egoísta y pensar en algo tan malo, pero sus sollozos llegaron a alguien.

Usopp, quien tratando de encontrar el camino hacia el barco había llegado a ese lugar, la había observado desde lejos, y también había visto más lejanamente aquella cabaña y a aquel hombre-lobo (o lobo-hombre, quién sabe xD), sabiendo entonces que algún problema había y algo tenía que hacer.

Lina-chan seguía sollozando tapándose los ojos, mientras Plue trataba de consolarla. Fue entonces cuando ambos escucharon una voz muy varonil, tanto, que era evidentemente fingida. - ¿Qué pasa Lina-chan? – la morenita alzó la vista, se quitó las lágrimas y vio al gran héroe, nada más y nada menos que a Sogeking frente a ella. Mientras se limpiaba los ojos, ella explicó lo sucedido y para su bien, el súper héroe aseguró que él se encargaría de todo. Sogeking se dirigió hacia la cabaña tarareando su famosa canción.

El lobo vio que una persona venía, pero no se puso hostil de ninguna forma y rápido reconoció al raro sujeto que se acercaba. Lina vio como Sogeking y ese extraño entraban a la cabaña, duraron un poco dentro y luego el héroe salía de ésta con Seta tomado de la mano para la sorpresa de la chiquilla.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Sogeking? – preguntó ella entusiasmada.

- Bueno, Lina-chan – dijo él con su voz varonil – sólo tuve que hablar con esa criatura, y tuvo tanto miedo de mí que no le quedó más opción que soltar a Seta – aseguró, aunque no estaba exagerando del todo.

- Vaya, no pensé que esos niños tenían que ver con los mugiwara, no me las quiero ver con ese cocinero o con ninguno de ellos, menos que ahora dominan Grand Line... aunque sería interesante verlos je je – se dijo a sí mismo Jabra, aquel antiguo CP-9 que ahora vivía tranquilamente en el bosque, aunque de vez en cuando se robaba cosas para venderlas en otro lado, y un niño no era mala opción.

Sogeking entregó a Seta a Lina, pero ésta, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, notó algo en el héroe – ¡Usopp-san! – se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó él tratando de seguir con su identidad secreta.

- No finjas Usopp-san. ¡Tú eres Sogeking! – afirmó la princesa pirata. Al tirador no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar lo evidente, pero pidió que no le revelara su identidad a los demás, mientras ella prometió no hacerlo, siempre y cuando, él le contara cómo es que se le había ocurrido todo el asunto del súper héroe, por lo que el tirador tuvo que remontarse hasta aquellas épocas cuando los mugiwara asaltaron Ennies Lobby

Luego de escuchar el relato y seguir caminando, Lina-chan hizo una mueca – no debí hacer esto Usopp-san, sé que estuvo mal, pero... ¡es que no me deja por ningún motivo, siempre quiere estar conmigo! – se quejó la chiquilla.

- Ja ja ja, pero si tú eras igual con Luffy cuando estabas de su edad – le aseguró el narigudo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y mi papá no se cansaba de mí? -

- No, claro que no. A él le encanta que pasen tiempo juntos, nunca se cansaba de que tú siempre quisieras estar junto a él. No importa lo que hicieran, tú siempre estabas sonriendo cuando estabas en sus brazos o cerca de él -

La morenita bajó entonces la cabeza – soy horrible... – dijo casi llorando.

- No digas eso Lina-chan, si fueras horrible no te hubieras preocupado por Seta, sólo fue un error, pero estoy seguro que ahora no lo volverás a hacer ¿verdad? – le dijo Usopp y ella asintió sonriendo. Eso sí, ninguno se dio cuenta de que en el bosque se quedaron tanto Franky como Zoro, pero no importa, ya regresarían de algún modo.

Pasaron las semanas, y los meses y así, pronto, Lina pasó de los 13 años, ya Seta no la seguía de tal manera como antes, seguía haciéndolo, pero no de la misma forma. Pero con la edad, vienen algunas complicaciones, y en especial una que sólo llega en el caso de las mujeres.

- ¡¡¡Mamá!!! – gritó desde su habitación. Fue algo que dio miedo y todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba, pero ella sólo iba a dejar entrar a su madre. Así fue y solamente Nami ingresó al camarote.

Los demás, a excepción de Zoro y Robin, intentaron escuchar lo que madre e hija estaban hablando, pero las voces eran bajas y no pudieron saber cuál era la conversación. Después de un buen rato, finalmente Nami salió de la habitación y todos quisieron saber cuál era el problema.

- Son cosas de mujeres – sólo les dijo la pelirroja. Nadie más que Robin supo exactamente a que se refería su nakama. La navegante echó a todos de ahí y le explicó detenidamente a Luffy que lo que sucedía era algo que estrictamente sólo podía discutirse entre mujeres, aunque él no se quedó tan conforme, pero tuvo que aguantar la duda.

Robin y Nami entraron con Lina, quien estaba cabizbaja, sentada en su cama. - ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto cada mes mamá? Es horrible – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Es algo que a todas las mujeres nos pasa, además si no sucediera, no podríamos tener hijos, tal vez sea muy molesto, pero tiene sus recompensas al final – explicó Nami abrazando a su niña, haciéndole saber cual había sido esa premio.

El asunto parecía haber quedado arreglado, aunque por ser la primera vez de la chiquilla, ella no se comportaba de manera natural, no podía hacerlo y para su mal, su padre era demasiado curioso, y tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo con su hija, ese grito no había sido normal, algo malo tenía que haber pasado.

- _Mmm tal vez no sea nada, la animaré_ – pensó el capitán pirata y al ver a Lina-chan en cubierta fue y no sólo la abrazó, sino que la levantó en peso y la hizo subir hasta la torre de vigía, siguiéndola él después.

- ¡¡Papá, no hagas eso!! – le dijo ella entre enfadada, sonrojada y nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no? Si te gusta venir aquí ¿no es cierto? -

- Sí papá, pero es que ahora no puedo -

- ¿Pero por qué no? – preguntó algo preocupado el chico de caucho.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle, pero no era algo tan fácil, le daba vergüenza, era incómodo y además siendo su padre, seguro que no lo entendía, así que le pidió que la bajara y ella decidió ir a su habitación y no salir más durante ese día. Ya sólo quiso ir a la escuela y a comer, y esos días, estuvo encerrada en su cuarto, incluso prefirió no entrenar.

Luffy se preocupó mucho. Los demás ya habían sido explicados de lo que se trataba, pero Nami no hallaba la forma de decírselo a su amado, o al menos de una forma que lo entendiera, pero tenía que hacerlo algún día, así que en la noche, estando solos, aprovechó para hacerlo, aunque no necesitó entrar ella en el tema.

- Oye Nami – le dijo él – Lina-chan está muy rara ¿crees que esté enferma? – preguntó inocentemente.

- No Luffy... mira ¿cómo te explico? – suspiró la pelirroja – cada mes, las mujeres tenemos un evento, algo que nos sucede y... – así, la navegante comenzó a exponerle a su chico la situación, de la forma más simple posible y que él pudiera entenderlo y luego de varias explicaciones y muchos minutos de preguntas, finalmente el capitán pirata lo comprendió.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese puchero? – le cuestionó Nami a Luffy viendo que tenía ese gesto en el rostro.

- Pobrecita Lina-chan... y tú, y Robin – respondió el moreno de forma un poco extraña.

- No te preocupes – le abrazó la navegante – Robin y yo ya estamos acostumbradas, Lina sí necesita que la comprendamos, pero verás que poco a poco también se acostumbra -

Así al siguiente día, Luffy tenía en su mente tratar de forma delicada y cuidadosa a su niña, lo que él no sabía, es que el periodo de la morenita ya había terminado y por lo tanto ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos de cierta manera.

Mientras ella entrenaba, su padre se dispuso a observarla, con una mirada un poco extraña. Lina se percató de ello, interrumpió un momento su práctica y le preguntó qué era lo que tramaba. Él sólo se acercó a su hija y luego le abrazo con sinceridad.

- Pobrecita Lina-chan, pobrecita – le dijo con rostro triste mientras ella sólo ponía rostro de desconcierto...

**Siempre he creído que si Luffy logra entender algo claramente, tiende a exagerarlo y creo que así le sucedió por aquí, menos mal que todo fue para bien y que en adelante sería más cuidadoso para no hacer cosas imprudentes con respecto a su niña, ya no tan niña por cierto.**

**En cuanto a la primera parte del fic, es algo que me fijé bastante que sucede entre los hermanos que se llevan bastante de edad, y es que Lina-chan y Seta son como una especia de hermanitos. Menos mal que Sogeking llegó para salvar el día y espero que les haya gustado el cameo de Jabra, y en general todo el capítulo.**

**Nota:**

**1.- Elie, un personaje del manga 'Rave' de Hiro Mashima, leer tal historia para más información.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, aunque van decreciendo en número, pero no importa, muchas gracias:**

**Gabe Logan.- Pues ahora sí apareció Sogeking, que ya venías preguntándome por él anteriormente. En cuanto al carácter de Lina-chan en la adolescencia, pues tiene algunos rasgos de su madre, pero también de su padre, así que no será tan peor, aunque claro que habrá ciertos momentos difíciles. Muchas gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Lina aún es joven y aunque parezca madura en algunas ocasiones, en otras sigue siendo una chiquilla. Referente a lo de Drake, Lina-chan ya tendrá oportunidad de reclamarle más adelante, ya lo verás.**

**Sora Yagami.- Muchas gracias por molestándote en dejar un review, aunque me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo si puedes y quieres. También te doy las gracias por lo del periodo, ya que aunque lo había pensado en alguna ocasión, me decidí en hacer una parte dedicada a este asunto luego de leer tu review. **

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos una parte dedicada a Seta y a Zoro y como los dos son bastante distintos, así como la entrada de nuestra niña a esta difícil edad, espero que puedan leerlo y les guste.**

Nos Vemos!! 


	19. Maquillaje y minifaldas

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, uno muy largo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – el tremendo grito había asustado a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el Sunny, así que se apresuraron a ir al lugar de donde provenía tal exclamación. Era en la parte posterior del barco, cerca de la popa, que también era donde Lina solía llevar sus entrenamientos.

Nami fue la primera en llegar, seguida de Chopper – no ha sido mi culpa – les dijo Lina algo apenada mientras su madre y el reno doctor, veían como Seta no paraba de llorar, tomándose su mano derecha como si tuviese algún daño, y lo peor es que con el berrinche, no dejaba que Chopper le examinara.

- ¿Pues qué pasó, Lina? – preguntó Nami a su niña.

- Pues es que estaba practicando algunos golpes y él se acercó sin avisarme, pero estoy segura que ni siquiera lo rocé – afirmó la princesa pirata – tal vez el viento le hizo un pequeño corte -

En efecto, uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Seta, específicamente el cordial o dedo medio, tenía una pequeña cortada, aunque no era muy grande, la verdad es que se veía minúscula. Cuando Seta logró calmarse, Chopper pudo curarle, aunque seguramente la herida hubiera cerrado sola en horas.

Robin llegó justo cuando el reno estaba por terminar la curación, pero cuando Seta vio a su madre, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La ojiazul se dispuso entonces a calmar a su niño al cargarlo en brazos, y en cuanto estuvo con su mamá, él se calló de inmediato, aunque ya se veía algo grande como para estar en los brazos de la arqueóloga.

Zoro llegó atraído por el ajetreo que se escuchaba en aquella parte del Sunny y luego de preguntar lo que había sucedido, el resultado no le agradó demasiado.

- Lo mimas demasiado, es por eso que llora por cualquier cosa – le dijo a Robin.

- No tiene nada de malo que le muestre cariño, al menos paso algo de tiempo con él – respondió ella en forma de reclamo.

El espadachín no pudo responder mucho después de eso y la arqueóloga se llevó a su niño a su habitación, para poder curarlo ella misma, al fin y al cabo probablemente sería la única forma.

El peliverde se quedó ahí, mientras que Nami se retiraba para dejar a su hija seguir el entrenamiento con la espada. Zoro vio pasar a la pelirroja y quiso preguntarle algo, pero finalmente no se atrevió. Afortunadamente para él, las mujeres tienen una clase de sexto sentido y la pelirroja se percató que su nakama tenía algo que lo estaba molestando.

- Creo que los dos tienen razón – le dijo ella – es cierto que tal vez Robin mima demasiado a Seta, pero también es verdad que pasas muy poco tiempo con él. Que no le gusten las espadas, no quiere decir que no tengan otras cosas en común, si te acercas más a Seta, seguramente lo descubrirás – y diciéndole eso, le dejó pensando, y aunque le pareció que debía intentarlo, decidió que mejor lo haría la siguiente día yéndose así a dormir.

Dispuesto eso, al mediodía siguiente, Zoro empezó a buscar a su retoño, pero no imaginaba donde pudiera estar, pues no lo había visto en toda la mañana. Lo que el espadachín no sabía, era que el pequeño Seta, tenía gustos distintos a los suyos, pero no piensen mal, ya que me refiero a una actividad. Por extraño que parezca, Seta disfrutaba viendo a Sanji cocinar, más que nada por que le llamaba la atención que tantos ingredientes distintos, pudieran finalmente convertirse en una comida deliciosa.

A Sanji le parecía extraño, Seta, de cierta forma, significaba el amor de Zoro y Robin, algo triste entonces para el cocinero, pues por siempre mantendría su admiración hacia la ojiazul, así como lo hacía con Nami. Sin embargo, ello no significaba que tratara mal a Seta ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario, incluso, sin darse cuenta, le enseñaba varias de las artes de la cocina, pues le platicaba de cada ingrediente, sólo para entretenerse, no era su intención que el pequeño aprendiera algo.

Finalmente, y para no rendirse tan fácilmente, Zoro entró a la cocina para ver si Seta estaba por ahí, y efectivamente lo había encontrado, pero no quería encontrarlo así. El chiquillo estaba poniendo algo de verdura en la olla, a instrucción de Sanji. Zoro salió, como tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

- Mi papá – dijo el pequeño de casi 4 años y acto seguido salió a buscarlo, pero ya no lo encontró por ahí. Por lo tanto, fue con Lina a preguntar si había visto a su padre, al encontrar la negativa de la morena, se dirigió con su madre, a quien explicó lo sucedido, aunque claro que Seta no creía que había algún problema, su único objetivo era encontrar a su papá.

- Seta, ve con Lina, yo iré a encontrar a tu papá – le dijo Robin suspirando y éste obedeció. La ojiazul entonces fue a la torre de vigía, intuyendo que su chico se encontraría por ahí. Cuando lo vio, estaba recostado, pero sin dormir, sólo pensando.

Zoro relató a la arqueóloga lo que había visto entonces – le pudo haber gustado la medicina, la carpintería, los inventos, ¡hasta la cartografía de esa bruja! – dijo con un poco de enfado – pero... le gusta cocinar como ese ero-cook... – suspiró.

- Te lo dije – respondió para su sorpresa la siempre, o en este caso, casi siempre conciliadora pelinegro – si pasaras más tiempo con él... – pero luego Robin pensó mejor las cosas – creo que no es lo que quería decir, o más bien lo que debería decir. Tienes que apoyarlo, lo que sea que le guste, tal vez no se note, pero él te admira, por eso en cuanto te vio, salió a buscarte -

Luego de eso, Zoro miró hacía arriba y se decidió a ir con Seta, el cual permanecía donde Robin le había dicho. El espadachín se sentó junto al pequeño y preguntó si de verdad le gustaba cocinar, aunque claro que Seta ni siquiera sabía lo que ello significaba. El peliverde comprendió entonces, que no podía significar nada malo que a su hijo le gustara el arte culinario.

Mientras tanto, el Sunny arribaba a una nueva isla, la cual era enorme, con muchos edificios y en resumen, muy moderna, probablemente Lina, en sus cerca de 14 años, jamás había visto una isla así, por lo tanto, rápidamente decidió ir a conocerla.

Paseó por enormes calles y llegó hasta una plaza. Frente a cada una de los lados de la plaza habían: una especie de templo, una alcaldía, un restaurante y una enorme tienda departamental. Como mujer, ya saben que fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

Entró entonces a la tienda y dentro vio zapaterías y otro tipo de tiendas por todos lados, estaba maravillada. No planeaba comprar nada, pero sí que vio muchas cosas, pensó que algún día se compraría toda una tienda, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

De pronto, en una banca, vio cuatro chicas, más o menos de su edad, pero ellas parecían un poco mayores, más que nada por que en su rostro llevaban algo, maquillaje. Ella nunca lo había usado, todo por que Nami no era muy fanática de ello. Las jovencitas se veían tan mayores y tan sofisticadas.

Mientras tanto, Zoro llevó a Seta al mástil del vigía, jamás lo había llevado ahí. Pensó que tal vez era una buena forma de pasar tiempo con él, pero al llegar ahí, no supo qué hacer. A decir verdad, Zoro no se había acostumbrado todavía a ser un verdadero padre, pero las palabras de Robin le había hecho sentir culpable.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó el peliverde.

Seta quiso responder, pero no lo hizo por dos razones. Una era que no sabía exactamente lo que podía hacer ahí, la otra era que realmente le tenía algo de miedo a su padre. Era demasiado rudo y él, pues, bueno, era un llorón.

La situación no era entonces tan cómoda, pero el pequeño tomó valor.

- Yo… yo… no sé nadar – alcanzó a decir, pero Zoro pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

- Ese es un problema – dijo el espadachín aún recostado, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su niño quería decir - ¿entonces quieres que yo te enseñe? – preguntó y Seta asintió sonriendo.

- Está bien, tú lo pediste – y lo tomó en brazos, para luego lanzarlo desde la torre hacia el mar. Por supuesto que mientras caía, el pelinegro gritó casi llorando, ruido interrumpido cuando cayó al agua. Zoro le siguió y se lanzó hacia el océano - ¿vas a ponerte a llorar ahora? – le dijo cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos. Le quitó la camiseta y él hizo lo mismo lanzándolas al barco y entonces lo soltó.

- Si quieres salvarte, vas a tener que nadar – le dijo antes de que empezara a hundirse.

Lina veía con curiosidad a las muchachas sentadas en esa banca, tanto, que ellas se dieron cuenta. En cuanto ello sucedió, la morena les quitó la vista sonrojada y se dispuso a irse, pero fue alcanzada por una de las chicas.

- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – le preguntó una que era más o menos de su misma estatura, pero con cabello rubio muy ondulado – yo soy Samantha, pero dime Sam – y luego de ello la llevó con las otras chicas.

- Yo soy Lina – se presentó adecuadamente, pero las chicas comenzaron a reírse y una hasta la imitó haciéndola sentir mal – no seas tan "educadita" – le dijo otra, sé más cool - agregó.

- Ella es Ren – le dijo Samantha acerca de la chica anterior, la cual usaba mucho más maquillaje que las otras y tenía cabello castaño corto – ella es Val – presentó a la otra, quien tenía cabello rubio oscuro en pequeñas trenzas por todas partes – y ella es Delta – señaló a la otra, la cual era, muy obviamente la líder, pues las demás estaban alrededor de ella. Tenía el cabello grisáceo, cuerpo de chica mayor y ojos rojos, algo maquillada, era la más bella de las cuatro, y no por que las otras fueran feas. Sam, Ren y Val tenían 15 años, mientras que Delta tenía 16.

- ¿Estás de paso o algo así? – le preguntó Sam.

- Bueno sí, estamos viajando, aunque no sé cuanto nos quedemos por aquí – explicó Lina.

Lina siguió paseando por el centro comercial un rato más, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era tarde y tuvo que despedirse.

- Ven de nuevo mañana, aquí nos reunimos todos los días – le indicó Sam mientras Lina asentía.

- Oye – le dijo Delta. La princesa pirata volteó por que era la primera vez que la joven le dirigía la palabra – ¿de verdad tienes más de 13? Pareces mucho más chica – le dijo con voz seca. Lina no respondió nada, sólo se quedó sin saber qué decir.

- Creo que es por que no trae maquillaje – señaló Val.

- ¿Tu mami no te deja usar maquillaje? – le dijo Delta un poco burlona.

- No es eso – respondió la morena nerviosa – es que… hoy no quise usar – aseguró, diciendo eso al verse un poco herida en su orgullo.

- Entonces ponte "lipstick" ¿no quieres? – le ofreció Delta su lapiz labial rojo. Lina dudó, pero finalmente lo aceptó para que no se burlaran de ella y se lo puso como pudo, aunque algo mal, de lo que Delta se dio cuenta de inmediato. La morena se fue entonces rápido al Sunny.

- ¡Ven mañana! – le gritó Sam y nuestra ya no tan pequeña pirata asintió a lo lejos.

Cuando Lina llegó al barco, había un gran ajetreo en la cubierta. Sobre todo Robin y su madre. Todos estaban viendo hacia el mar, la parte profunda y jamás había visto gritar así a Robin, ni si quiera la había visto así de enfadada.

- ¡Sube a ese niño en este instante Roronoa Zoro! -

- Pero si ya está aprendiendo mira, ya casi flota – señalaba el peliverde luego de la enésima vez que había soltado a Seta para que aprendiera a nadar. Finalmente, la madre ojiazul cumplió su cometido y Zoro subió junto a su hijo a la cubierta del Sunny – que escándalo, así aprendí a nadar yo – aseguró el espadachín.

Robin se llevó a su "pobre" niño a su habitación mientras Zoro se quedaba sorprendido - ¿no querías que pasar más tiempo con él? – pero ella no respondió, así que el peliverde volteó a ver a Nami como pidiendo explicación.

- Ponerle atención a tu hijo, no es lo mismo que ponerlo en peligro, piensa un poco idiota – le dijo con su típico rostro de reprimenda. Increíblemente, la pelirroja encontró réplica en todos sus nakamas varones, incluidos su esposo y Sanji, quien usualmente estaba con las chicas. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había nada de malo en que un padre hiciera eso con su hijo. - ¡Bah, todos los hombres son iguales! – gritó y se fue, no sin antes darle un buen golpe a la cabeza a todos, tanto que Kaya tuvo que curarlos aunque fuera un poco.

Otra que se llevó una gran sorpresa fue Robin, pues pensaba que su niño estaría asustado por lo sucedido, pero él mismo pidió regresar con su papá. En verdad quería aprender a nadar con él y mientras Robin más le trataba de explicar que era peligroso de esa forma, Seta más quería ir con Zoro.

Finalmente, la ojiazul regresó con su chico y le entregó al retoño – no sé como lo hiciste, pero quiere estar contigo, supongo que nunca entenderé a los hombres, vuelvan al mar – suspiró sonriendo levemente, volviendo a la normalidad – pero ten cuidado – le dijo de forma más seria mientras Lina no entendía mucho, pero sí se olvidó un poco de lo que había pasado en la ciudad.

Nami volvió de su habitación y vio a su niña con algo que no llevaba cuando se fue - ¿qué tienes en la boca? – le preguntó y ella no pudo esconderlo - ¿es labial? – volvió a preguntar – Lina, estás muy chica para maquillarte – comenzó a reprenderla – no , sólo se me pintó con algo mamá, no es labial – dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Luego de eso, dudó si realmente debía ir de nuevo a la ciudad y lo pensó durante la noche, pero luego decidió que la había pasado bien en compañía de otras chicas y quiso ir de nuevo. Al siguiente día preguntó a su madre cuanto tiempo estarían por ahí, y para su suerte, la respuesta fue positiva para ella, pues estarían algo más de una semana, pues necesitaban provisiones y habían estado realmente mucho tiempo en altamar sin parar.

Entonces, fue de nuevo al centro comercial, no sin antes escabullirse al camarote de sus padres y tomar un poco de maquillaje de su mama, no quería que las chicas se rieran de ella. Ya había visto a Nami hacerlo algunas veces y aunque no se lo puso muy bien, estuvo aceptable. Luego partió hacia el centro de la gran ciudad y se encontró con las mismas chicas del día anterior.

- Hola Lina, pensé que no ibas a venir – le dijo Sam.

- Oye te ves muy bien hoy, pareces de nuestra edad ahora – indicó Val

Así, las 5 empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial, y Ren, la más parlanchina y chismosa del grupo, empezó a hablar con Delta – supe que saliste con ese chico ¿tus padres no te regañaron? ¿si te dejaron venir? – preguntó.

- Sí me regañaron, pero nah, ni me importa, no querían dejarme venir, pero me les escapé, esos viejos creen que por que me tuvieron ya soy de su propiedad, yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida – respondió con altanería hacia terceros. Lina se mostró sorprendida, pues ella jamás había pensado así de sus padres.

- Ay, yo quiero ser como tú, Delta, mis papás siempre me regañan por cualquier cosa – le dijo Val.

- Sí, ojalá a mí me importara tan poco como a ti Delta, eres tan cool – también dijo Sam - ¿verdad Lina? – le sonrió la rubia a la princesa pirata, mientras ésta sólo asintió para no contradecir a sus nuevas amigas.

- Hoy voy a comprar algo de ropa, vamos – casi ordenó Delta y las demás la siguieron como si ésta fuera so ídolo, aunque en realidad sí lo era. Llegaron a una tienda de ropa y la joven comenzó a ver las minifaldas de inmediato, unas demasiado pequeñas, la mayoría dejarían muy poco a la imaginación.

- ¿No es muy corta Delta? – le preguntó Sam.

- Ay, claro que no, no seas tan santita, a ustedes les hacen falta ropa de esta para verse bien – respondió la mayor. Las otras chicas no habían llevado dinero, por lo que no podían comprar nada.

- Como soy buena amiga, hoy no compraré nada, y voy a dejar que mañana traigan dinero para que todas compremos al mismo tiempo ¿está bien? – y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Delta. Salieron de la tienda y luego de un rato más, se fueron a su casa.

Esta vez, Lina sí recordó que tenía maquillaje en la cara, y de camino a la costa se lo retiró para que su madre no se diera cuenta. De lo que la morena no se había percatado, es que era ya bastante tarde y ni siquiera había ido a comer al Sunny. Su madre ya la estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Sabes que horas son, señorita? – le preguntó con algo de enfado.

- Perdón mamá, se me hizo tarde, no me di cuenta -

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera viniste a comer, ni siquiera me avisaste a donde ibas y yo aquí preocupada, no sabes como me tenías! – siguió el regaño.

- Pero mamá, no hice nada malo, por qué… - intentó defenderse Lina, pero donde manda Nami, ni siquiera el capitán (en este caso, Luffy) puede gobernar, así que todo fue inútil.

- Pero nada, ve a tu cuarto – le ordenó, y un poco cabizbaja, la adolescente ojimiel obedeció. Al llegar a su cuarto, se enfadó, pensó que no había sido justo que la hubieran regañado de tal manera por algo tan pequeño, ella tenía derecho a divertirse, y recordó las palabras de Delta, sobre sus padres, aunque decidió olvidarlas de inmediato. Todavía un poco enojada, se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente, pidió permiso a su madre para ir a la ciudad, el cual le fue negado en dos ocasiones, pero ante la insistencia, finalmente la pelirroja accedió, pero poniendo como condición, la llegada temprano. Así, Lina fue a su habitación, sacó sus ahorros, los cuales eran muchos, pues habitualmente no gastaba en nada, y se dirigió al centro comercial. Esta vez había llegado demasiado temprano, aún no llegaban las chicas, aunque pensó que había estado bien, pues aprovechó para comprar algo de maquillaje y ponérselo. Quedó un poco sorprendida, pues sí se veía mayor, aunque no estaba del todo bien aplicado. Volvió al lugar de siempre y vio que sus nuevas amigas ya estaban llegando.

- ¿Si traes dinero Lina? – le preguntó Sam y ella asintió, a lo que todas celebraron, pues podían ir sin problemas a comprar algo de ropa. Se dirigieron a la misma tienda del día anterior y Delta eligió mini, o más bien microfaldas para todas y ella fue la primera en probarse una. Cuando las demás, incluida nuestra joven pirata se pusieron su nueva prenda, no evitaron sonrojarse, era muy pequeña y casi se veía más de lo que debería, pero Delta insistió en que eso era lo que vestían las chicas de "hoy" y las persuadió para quedarse con las minifaldas puestas por el resto del día.

Acto seguido, llegaron a otra tienda, ésta era de ropa interior, la ojiescarlata argumentó que hacía mucho que no compraba prendas íntimas y se dispuso a ver, de nuevo, lo más pequeño que había.

- ¿Eso es ropa interior? – preguntó Lina al ver algo tan realmente pequeño, que apenas si podía cubrir la parte anterior, más no la posterior.

- Claro, creo que me compraré 2 – dijo Delta y tomó un par de hilos dentales de colores vistosos – ustedes deberían comprar una también, su ropa interior es de niñas de kínder – señaló antes de pagar. Más persuadidas por que Delta nos e burlara de ellas, que por el hecho de que realmente les gustaran esas prendas, las 3 chicas eligieron una, también bastante pequeña, pero Lina no se decidía, realmente no le gustaban, y no creía que iba a usarlas, pero alguien más eligió por ella – esta roja te quedará bien a ti – aseguró la joven mayor y a la princesa pirata no le quedó más remedio.

Al seguir paseando por el centro comercial, otros chicos se quedaron viendo a Lina, Delta y las otras, sobre todo a sus piernas, mostradas por sus pequeñas minifaldas – les dije que esto es lo que se usa, ahora todos los chicos voltearán a vernos – les dijo la de cabello cenizo, pero Lina se preguntó si realmente era buena idea que todos se fijaran en ellas.

Delta finalmente se topó con un chico, el cual parecía haber salido con ella y venía con otro grupo de jóvenes, que obviamente intentaron socializar con Val, Sam y Ren, pero se fijaron especialmente en Lina – ¿ella no es de por aquí, verdad? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Es muy linda – dijo otro.

- Deberían llevarla a la fiesta del próximo viernes – recordó uno más. Los jóvenes eran todos de la edad de Delta, o tal vez un poco mayores y no tardaron mucho en despedirse. Luego de ello, Lina, quien estaba muy sonrojada, preguntó por tal fiesta y Delta aseguró que irían por supuesto. Era en 4 días.

Llegó el momento de regresar al barco, la ojimiel se excusó, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, pero no sin antes ser invitada a la casa de Sam al siguiente día, pues no iban a ir al centro comercial, sino que la pasarían en la habitación de la rubia. Lina estuvo gustosa de ir, pues se puso contenta de haberse ganado un lugar en el grupo de chicas mayores que ella, comenzó a sentirse "cool".

Era mucha la satisfacción de la morena, tanta, que no se dio cuenta que no se cambió su ropa inicial por la minifalda que llevaba ahora y al verla, Nami volvió a reprenderla.

- Esta vez llegué temprano y te avisé – replicó la adolescente.

- Esa ropa no es para tu edad ¿cómo se te ocurre comprar algo así? ¿quién te aconsejó? - pero Lina no quiso decir nada acerca de sus nuevas amigas.

- ¡Nadie me aconsejó, yo la compré por que quise! ¡está mal sólo por que tú dices! – le alzó la voz por primera vez a su madre.

- ¡Te lo digo por que sé de lo que hablo, apenas tienes trece años, no has cumplido ni los catorce, así que te quitas eso de inmediato y no lo vuelves a usar! ¡y no quiero que jamás vuelvas a levantarme la voz! -

- ¡Tú eres la que me estás gritando! – le respondió comenzando a llorar – que a ti no te guste, no quiere decir que está mal ¡siempre tienes la razón y yo nunca! ¡odio eso de ti! ¡no me dejas ser yo misma! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME CONTROLES! – le gritó y se fue llorando a su habitación. Nami se quedó pasmada, pero luego de un momento fue a seguirla y tocó a la puerta luego de escucharla cerrarse violentamente.

- ¡Monkey D. Lina, abre inmediatamente esa puerta o verás como te va a ir! -

- ¡Lo ves, hasta me amenazas, no te voy a abrir! – se escuchó desde dentro.

- Luffy, haz algo, habla con ella – le pidió la navegante a su chico.

- Es que, se puso tan aterradora como tú a veces – respondió el capitán.

- Es la edad – le dijo Franky lo que hizo que Nami suspirara y se rindiera finalmente.

La princesa pirata nunca había estado tan enfadada, y en su mente de adolescente, se enojaba cada vez con su mamá. Decidió entonces ir sin permiso a la casa de Sam. A la mañana siguiente se puso su nueva minifalda y su diminuta ropa interior nueva, aunque era algo incómoda y se fue a la ciudad, esperó a que fuera ala hora de ir con sus amigas y buscó la casa de la rubia, al fin que había recibido algunas indicaciones y no era tan difícil seguirlas.

Estando ahí, comenzaron todas a maquillarse y a peinarse. Delta seguía platicando sobre lo malos que eran sus padres y como ella era rebelde con ellos, así que Lina se sintió bien de haber reñido con su madre de esa forma. La ojiescarlata siguió su plática, pero esta vez se trataba de los chicos, y entró un poco en el terreno del sexo, muy desconocido para las otras jovencitas y aseguró que probablemente, la fiesta del viernes podría ser su debut con algún apuesto joven. – A lo mejor y para ustedes también, si tienen suerte y se ponen listas – agregó. Nuestra pequeña pirata recordó que su madre le había dicho que tener relaciones, no era nada recomendable, antes de ser una mujer madura, o por lo menos ya adulta, pero luego recordó que estaba enfadada con ella.

- ¿Oye Lina, y tus padres a qué se dedican? – le preguntó Sam.

La pelinegro estuvo cerca de responder la verdad, pero luego rectificó en su mente, eso no sería nada cool, y estando enfadada con su madre en influenciada por esas jovencitas, decidió mentir – son oficiales de la marina – respondió y todas, hasta Delta, pensaron que era bastante genial.

Luego de pasar el día ahí, Lina regresó al Sunny, sabía que le esperaba un regaño más, tal vez peor que el del día anterior, pero ya no le importaba mucho, aunque caminaba con algo de incomodidad – _nunca volveré a ponerme esto_ – pensaba en su nueva ropa íntima.

Al subir al Sunny, vio a su madre, pero pasó de largo – sí, sí, ya sé, no me digas nada, sólo déjame en paz – le dijo.

- Lina, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó la navegante, pero su hija respondió algo que la hirió seriamente - ¿Por qué tenemos que ser piratas? Quisiera ser una chica como las demás… me avergüenza de que sean piratas y no otra cosa -

Luego de decir esto, se encerró en su habitación. Pensó en la fiesta del viernes, y quería verse bien para entonces, por lo que decidió que la siguiente día, compraría ropa. En su cuarto, sin embargo, vio demasiadas cosas de su infancia, fotografías, regalos, recuerdos, su espada y empezó a recordar todas aquellas cosas vividas en el Sunny y luego lo que le había dicho a esas chicas – _oficiales de la marina_ -

Comenzó entonces a llorar - ¿cómo pude decir eso? – sollozó, y es que había negado sus orígenes piratas, todo lo que era ella, lo que era su familia. ¡Era la hija del Rey, la Princesa de los Piratas! Luego pensó, que tal vez, había estado muy mal lo que había hecho, es cierto que su madre era dura y muy regañona, pero sus recuerdos le aseguraban que la amaba, y no sólo ella, sino todos los piratas de ese barco que hace algunas horas había negado.

Salió rumbo a la cocina y encontró a su padre ahí, le llamó, aunque con la mirada baja, ahora la que sentía vergüenza de verdad era ella, pero Luffy no la regañó, sólo la abrazó y la llevó con él a la proa del barco, como antes.

- Hiciste llorar a tu mamá – le dijo en voz baja.

- Lo siento, yo… yo no quise decir eso -

- No eres la primera – sonrió el moreno para sorpresa de su hija – sí, mi abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que yo fuera pirata ja ja ja, decía que era una vergüenza. Pero si no hubiera sido pirata, jamás hubiera logrado mi sueño, y además jamás te hubiera tenido a ti, así que estoy orgulloso de lo que soy -

Al escuchar eso, Lina se sintió terrible y abrazó a su noble padre – perdóname papá – dijo llorando – soy una tonta, no sé por que dije esas cosas tan malas –

- A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, sino a tu mamá – le acarició la cabeza. Ambos fueron entonces con Nami quien seguía despierta pensando precisamente lo que le sucedía a Lina. Los dos entraron y la pelinegro estaba cabizbaja, sin poder ver a su madre a los ojos.

- Perdóname mamá, no debí decir eso… - y no pudo contenerse. Lloró a grito abierto – yo jamás me avergonzaré de ustedes, de que sean piratas, yo soy pirata también… perdóname por decirte eso y por portarme así mamá – Lina pensó que enseguida vendría un regaño, pero sólo se sintió abrazada.

- No sabes que aliviada me siento de escuchar eso mi niña – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – pero no te preocupes – le vio a los ojos y luego la sentó en la cama – mi madre, Bellemere, ella era una marine… no sé que pensaría si me viera de pirata, tal vez no estaría muy orgullosa – le platicó, pero la morenita insistió que jamás volvería a pensar en algo semejante.

Al siguiente día, sólo fue a despedirse de sus nuevas amigas, ellas intentaron persuadirla para que se quedara, pero no pudieron. Sam le dijo que había sido buena compañía y le deseó suerte.

- Gracias… por cierto… creo que no deberían hacer todo lo que les diga Delta, deberían ser ustedes mismas, y pensar por ustedes mismas, lo que les gusta y lo que no – les dijo Lina para la sorpresa de todas, incluida Delta quien se quedó sin habla – por cierto, mi nombre es Monkey D. Lina, y mis padres no son marines, son piratas – les reveló al despedirse.

Ellas se quedaron atónitas y Delta sólo alcanzó a musitar: - Monkey D. Lina… me suena ese apellido… -

**Vaya, un capítulo largísimo, creo que el más larg****o en lo que va del fic, fue algo agotador, pero muy satisfactorio, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como algunos me lo pidieron, puse más de Seta, y su relación con Zoro, esperamos que mejore en cuanto el pequeñín crezca un poco más xD **

**Esta vez hubo más reviews, muchas gracias:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Muchas gracias, bueno pues Zoro llegó con suerte al barco xD Luffy no tiene que entenderlo, por eso tiene a Nami con él xDD**

**Maravillante.- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y no merezco tantos elogios, sólo me gusta escribir. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

**Gabe Logan.- Pues, Lina sí tiene bastante de Luffy, pero su parte de Nami le impide hacer tantas locuras xDD y en este capítulo ya viste a Lina en esa edad, emnos mal que se resolvió rápido. Gracias.**

**Tojaka.- Muchas gracias por el ánimo, y Lina se dio cuenta de lo de Sogeking, pues por que es evidente excepto para Luffy y Chopper xDD**

**NayruOne.- Servido, más protagonismo para Seta xDD y muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a Pao (la mamá de esta ya adolescente por sus ideas para el capitulo) **

**No tengo mucha idea de lo que habrá en el próximo capítulo, pero seguramente serán algunos cambios, así que espero puedan leerlo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	20. Adiós Sogeking

**Gracias a que fanfiction estuvo caído (o al menos la opción de "loguear") no pude actualizar en cuanto terminé este capítulo 20 de Lina-chan. Espero que, a pesar de la tardanza, les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡No te pellizques ahí! – reprendió Nami a su hija – te va a dejar una marca – le dijo luego de que la Princesa Pirata de 13 años y 10 meses se tocaba un pequeño grano que había salido en su mejilla derecha.

- Pero es que me desespera mamá.

- Es por la edad, déjatela y verás que pronto se quitará.

Mientras Lina se miraba el rostro con un espejo, Usopp y Kaya aparecieron juntos en el centro de la cubierta, y desde ahí, a gritos, el tirador llamó a sus nakamas a una reunión y poco a poco, todos empezaron a llegar.

- Si me has despertado por nada, verás – le dijo Zoro a Usopp mientras era el último que llegaba y visiblemente acababa de despertar de una de sus siestas de medio día.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Nami queriendo saber el motivo de la reunión.

Usopp no atinaba a decir palabra alguna. Se le notaba nervioso, por lo que Kaya tuvo que entrar al rescate y fue ella la que reveló la situación – Usopp y yo hemos decidido que es hora de volver a Syrup. He estado muy feliz en este barco, y he aprendido mucho de Chopper-san, pero ya es momento de regresar – dijo con voz calmada. Los mugiwara no podían esconder su sorpresa y desánimo por la noticia. Incluso en los ojos de la siempre inmutable Robin se adivinaba el desagrado de ello.

La última vez, Lina había sido la que se había opuesto a que el tirador se separara de la banda, pero ahora había crecido, y sabía que no debía entrometerse en ese tipo de asuntos. Su padre fue el que intervino esta vez, aunque no en una manera tan abrupta como lo había hecho ella.

- Usopp, tú no... – el capitán pirata quería detener a su querido amigo, pero tanto su instinto como su intuición, ambas siempre infalibles, le dijeron que no debía hacerlo.

- Luffy... yo...

- Cállense los dos – Nami, muy a su estilo, golpeó a ambos en la cabeza y dictaminó que no se hablaría del tema hasta que llegaran a Syrup, así que mandó que el Sunny tomara rumbo hacia East Blue, de nuevo a casa.

- Mi mamá está triste – susurró Lina a Plue, a quien tenía en sus brazos. La Princesa Pirata tenía razón. La navegante prefirió que nadie hablara sobre ello para evitar cualquier situación triste o algún malentendido que suele presentarse cuando las personas están sensibles.

Así, los días pasaron en el legendario barco. Con los tripulantes más callados que de costumbre, y el único ruido que se escuchaba en las mañanas era el movimiento de la espada de Lina. Un mediodía, la chiquilla decidió suspender su entrenamiento y fue en búsqueda del narigudo tirador. Preguntó por todas partes pero ni Kaya parecía tener noticias del mentiroso.

Así, vagando por el barco, pronto Plue llamó su atención hacia la puerta del bodegón, de donde se escuchaba una peculiar, pero conocida melodía. Ella sonrió y fue siguiendo la canción, hasta que se topó con quien quería ver, aunque no precisamente.

- Hola, pequeña Lina-chan, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – la saludó el varonil y valiente Sogeking, el personaje en el que Usopp se enfunda cuando teme enfrentar algo. Esa máscara le ayudaba a pasar momentos difíciles, como los que vivía en ese instante.

Lina por su parte, sabía perfectamente que Usopp y Sogeking eran la misma persona, cualquiera se daría cuenta, excepto Luffy y Chopper, pero ella prefería seguirle el juego a esa gran imaginación. Usopp también estaba consciente que la morena adolescente sabía quien era él, aún con la máscara y el disfraz, pero hacía como si no lo recordara.

- ¿Estás triste, Lina-chan? – preguntó el súper héroe.

- Pues… sí, sí estoy. Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero… ¿por qué Usopp-san tiene que irse? Él y Kaya podrían quedarse aquí para siempre – contestó ella cabizbaja.

- Podría ser Lina-chan, pero creo que Usopp-kun ha cumplido sus metas y sus sueños en el mar. Él desea estar contigo y con los demás, ama este barco y a sus nakamas, pero también desea formar una familia y cree que el mejor lugar para hacer eso junto a Kaya, es Syrup – explicó Sogeking con su siempre varonil voz – los amigos se separan, pero no quiere decir que dejen de quererse.

La princesa pirata comprendió que a veces, la gente debe separarse y fue a abrazar a Sogeking, o más bien a Usopp – te voy a extrañar mucho Usopp-san – le dijo llorando.

- Yo también Lina-chan – le abrazó él con ternura.

Así, luego de varios días, el Sunny finalmente llegó a Syrup, no sin antes pasar por Kokoyashi, lo que significó algunos pellizcos de mejilla para Lina por parte de Genzo. Ya en la isla de Usopp, Merry y los demás encargados de la mansión de Kaya recibieron a los piratas. Rápidamente, todos arribaron a la elegante casa, habiendo saludado a algunos conocidos en el pueblo antes.

Ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema y sólo platicaban de forma trivial. El único que estaba bastante serio, era Luffy, quien no había abierto la boca para nada, ni siquiera para comer, pero justo en mitad de la conversación, ordenó a sus tripulantes emprender la retirada, lo que sorprendió a todos. Nami, que conocía bien a su chico, supo de inmediato qué era lo que sucedía. Entre más tiempo duraran ahí, más difícil sería despedirse de Usopp, así que la navegante pidió a sus nakamas seguir las órdenes del capitán.

Las despedidas siempre son tristes, Luffy trato de hacerse el fuerte y dijo adiós con un aparente semblante tranquilo, y así lo hicieron los demás. Pero al subir al barco, el Rey de los Piratas no pudo evitar que por su rostro escurrieran las lágrimas. Estaban diciendo adiós a un nakama que había estado con ellos desde el inicio de su viaje prácticamente, Lina jamás había visto llorar a su padre de esa manera.

- No te preocupes Luffy, vendremos seguido a visitarlos – le sonrió Nami y cuando la pelirroja justo le decía eso a su chico, escucharon unos gritos.

- ¡¡Gracias!! ¡Gracias por todo, jamás olvidaré todo lo que he vivido con ustedes, jamás dejaré de ser un mugiwara, vuelvan pronto por favor! – Usopp igualmente estaba envuelto en lágrimas, recordando la primera vez que vio a esos piratas, la pelea contra el capitán Kuro, el paso por Reverse Mountain, Laboon y todas aquellas aventuras en la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas.

Tres semanas después, el Sunny navegaba por las aguas del Grand Line, en su primera sección, sin rumbo como siempre, tratando de encontrar algún tesoro tal vez u otros piratas a cuales robárselo. En cubierta, cerca de la proa, Lina de nuevo se veía con el espejo, ahora un nuevo grano que había salido en su frente. Lucía concentrada en ver que tan grande estaba dicha espinilla, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba frente al barco hasta que una sombra bastante grande la tapó.

- ¡Waaahh! ¡¿Qué es eso?! – No estaba demasiado asustada, pero sí muy sorprendida por la criatura que ahora estaba viendo.

- Me asustas Lina – le dijo su madre saliendo de los camarotes – es sólo un Gato Marino, parece que estamos cerca de Arabasta, Vivi dice que esos son animales sagrados en su país – al explicar eso, Nami recordó algo con respecto a su cocinero.

- Oye Sanji, estamos cerca de Arabasta, creo que tienes que ir a saludar a Vivi.

- Sí, Sanji-kun – le dijo Lina – hace mucho que no vamos con Vivi-san – sonrió la chiquilla, pero no hubo respuesta para ninguna de las dos. En realidad el cocinero sí había escuchado, pero se puso frío en cuanto oyó la propuesta. Los mugiwara habían regresado en varias ocasiones y en una noche de pasión acompañada por bebida, la princesa del reino de la arena aprovechó para hacer prometer algo al rubio: "la próxima vez que vuelvas, será para quedarte junto a mí". Él, embriagado de alcohol y de efusión, aceptó sin dudarlo.

No es que el cocinero no quisiera a Vivi, pero quedarse como un príncipe en una isla como Arabasta, no le parecía una gran idea, y aceptémoslo, es un mujeriego, por lo que no quería ver a la peliazul, ya que no deseaba defraudarla. Nami fue a ver qué pasaba y él, un poco apenado, explicó todo, pero la pelirroja, con más entusiasmo, fijó el rumbo hacia el país gobernado por los Nefertari.

- Moriré… casado y sin oportunidad de conocer nuevas chicas – decía Sanji lastimosamente horas después apoyado en el barandal del Sunny.

- Pero tienes que ser fiel a Vivi-san – le dijo Lina quien le observaba de cerca – si te fueras con otra chica, ella sufriría -

- Tú no entiendes Lina-chan, yo no puedo estar así con Vivi-chan, no es que no la quiera… ¡pero es que hay tantas chicas lindas en el mundo! – luego de eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la parte sin filo de la espada de Lina quien se alejó enfadada.

Al siguiente día, los sombrero de paja ya estaban en la costa de Arabasta y obviamente el último en bajar fue Sanji, al que parecía que le pesaban las piernas e incluso sugirió que tal vez deberían ir caminando a Alubarna, para retrasar un poco lo inevitable, pero la navegante mugiwara decidió que alquilarían un transporte, en parte para castigar un poco al rubio.

- Anímate amigo, vas a ver a tu chica y nosotros la pasaremos bien en el palacio – le dijo Franky visiblemente contento sin querer indagar mucho en el rostro de puchero del cocinero, mientras Zoro no podía esconder una pequeña sonrisa de burla hacia su nakama-rival.

Luego de algunas horas, los piratas arribaron a la ciudad capital del reino, la cual estaba justo como la recordaban. Nami casi tuvo que empujar a Sanji para que se acercara al palacio y subiera la escalinata, desde donde alguien pudo verlos. Cierta ave bajó desde el techo del castillo y los recibió. El halcón peregrino Pell todavía seguía siendo el guardián de Arabasta, el guerrero más fuerte del reino y estaba feliz de ver a quienes en una ocasión habían salvado al país.

De inmediato los llevó a con Vivi, quien leía algo en un estudio y al verlos por supuesto se alegró, pero más al advertir a Sanji, pues obviamente recordaba a la perfección aquella promesa hecha anteriormente.

- Tal vez debemos dejarlos solos – dijo Nami picaronamente.

- Sí, está bien, deben estar cansados, si quieren pueden tomar un baño – les sonrió Vivi.

- Yo prefiero que Pell-san me lleve a volar.

- Lina, no seas abusiva, ni siquiera le has preguntado, además ya estás muy grande para eso – Nami reprendió a su hija, a quien de más chica, en anteriores visitas, el halcón peregrino la había llevado de paseo por las alturas.

- Está bien, me recuerda cuando hacía lo mismo con Vivi-sama – aceptó el noble guerrero y así, los dos fueron a la parte alta del palacio para emprender el vuelo. Mientras tanto, Nami y Robin e dirigieron a los baños, al igual que Zoro y Chopper mientras Luffy prefirió asaltar la cocina de Terracota y Franky le acompañó.

- Te ves muy sonriente, pensé que te habías enfadado – le dijo Robin a su amiga mientras ambas hundían sus cuerpos en el agua de la tina.

- Me gusta que aún sea en parte una niña, pero pronto dejará de serlo por completo. Me gusta verla crecer, pero a la vez quisiera que no lo hiciera ya más – Nami poco a poco veía como su princesa pirata entraba cada vez más en la adolescencia y se alejaba de la niñez, sabía que en poco tiempo, Lina se iría a estudiar, pues era su sueño, y a la navegante le agradaba esa forma de pensar, sin embargo, la ponía un poco triste.

- ¡Mamá! – la plática fue interrumpida por un grito que vino desde el otro lado de los enormes baños reales de Arabasta. A Seta no le agradaba tanto bañarse junto a su padre y Chopper, él, como un niño mimado que se respete, prefería estar con su madre.

- Qué voy a hacer con este niño… - negó la arqueóloga con la cabeza – no puedes venir Seta, no estoy sola, está Nami-san conmigo – le respondió al fin.

El pequeño pelinegro hizo un puchero, pero siguió insistiendo – pero no importa mamá.

- Ya cállate pequeño pervertido – le detuvo Zoro, diciéndole eso, aunque bien sabía que a Seta le importaba bien poco ver a Nami desnuda, sólo se lo dijo como broma – te quedas aquí con los hombres… bueno, conmigo y con Chopper.

Y así, mientras varios tomaban un baño, otros comían, o bebían cola, y una más volaba por el cielo del reino de la arena, Sanji y Vivi estaban completamente solos, pero la princesa rápidamente notó que había algo extraño en el rubio y su intuición descifró lo que sucedía.

- ¿No me quieres entonces? – preguntó cabizbaja.

Sanji se sorprendió un poco y no supo qué responder, pero finalmente se armó de valor y las palabras salieron solas – yo... yo soy un hombre de mar, no puedo quedarme aquí contigo, de verdad lo siento... no debía haber prometido eso –

Vivi, de cualquier forma, comprendió que aquella promesa no había sido del todo bien conseguida, debido al estado en el que se encontraban y decidió darse tiempo para pensar, sin evitar ponerse algo triste. Luego de esto, Sanji se retiró a acompañar a los demás a los baños.

Zoro vio la cara de Sanji, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención, Chopper sólo le saludó y el rubio respondió bastante desanimado, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el oído femenino de Nami.

- Has regado la sopa ¿verdad? – le inquirió la navegante. Por un momento el cocinero perdió los estribos y quiso trepar por el muro divisoria entre el área de hombres y las mujeres. Luego de ser detenido, Sanji explicó lo sucedido.

- Pero es que... imaginen si me quedo ¿ahora quién le haría la comida a ustedes dos, Nami-san, Robin-chan?

- Cualquiera idiota, todo mundo sabe que las promesas deben cumplirse – le dijo Zoro. Primero Sanji se enfadó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que toda la tripulación sabía lo de la promesa, o al menos el espadachín, con eso era suficiente para molestarlo.

Al espadachín no le importaron demasiado los reclamos del cocinero y sólo siguió en el agua – lo dije aquella vez y lo diré de nuevo, tráiganla a la fuerza con nosotros. Si no quieres vivir aquí, tal vez ella pueda venir.

- No es tan mala tu idea, excepto eso de llevarla a fuerza, siempre serás un animal – contestó Nami desde el otro lado. Pero esa plática no estaba tan equivocada, puesto que Vivi no había ido a descansar, sino a hablar con su padre, Cobra Nefertari, el rey de ese país.

- ¿Cómo crees que una princesa que cada vez está más cerca de ser reina va a hacer eso?

- Pero... ¡una reina también necesita...

- ¡Ni hablar! – la interrumpió – fin del asunto – ante esto, la joven se retiró visiblemente enfadada. Luego de ir a su alcoba por unos minutos, decidió salir y se encontró a las chicas quienes regresaban de bañarse.

- ¡Rápido, vayan por sus cosas, tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Tenemos? – tanto Nami como Robin fueron sorprendidas por la actitud de la peliazul, pero hicieron caso y recogieron lo poco que habían llevado para luego ir por los hombres. Nami se dirigió a la cocina a por Luffy y Franky. Apurados todos por Vivi, salieron del palacio con sus pertenencias tan rápidamente que olvidaron a alguien, no recordándola sino hasta que estaban por salir de Alubarna.

- ¡Lina! ¡Tenemos que regresar! – gritó Nami, pero ya no era necesario, pues Pell estaba bajando a donde ellos estaban para dejar a la adolescente.

- ¿Nos vamos tan pronto?

Quien respondió fue Vivi, antes de que lo hiciera Nami – es mi culpa Lina-chan, tenemos que irnos – aunque Lina no entendió nada de lo que decía, tuvo que bajar del ave e irse. El noble halcón peregrino, siempre fiel a su princesa, no quiso detenerla y se fue, olvidando lo que había visto entonces.

Así, el grupo no se detuvo hasta tomar un transporte y llegar a la costa donde estaba el Sunny para zarpar sin demora alguna.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa aquí? – reclamó Lina, que ni tiempo tuvo de decir nada.

Vivi relató entonces su decisión. Ya que Sanji no quería quedarse en Arabasta, se armó de valor y eligió escapar junto a los mugiwara, como no lo había hecho hacía 15 años, además así ellos no tendrían que despedirse de su cocinero.

- No lo hubiera permitido de todas maneras – sonrió Lina – aunque él hubiera querido quedarse, yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que regresara con nosotros, no iba a dejar que se fueran dos nakamas de mi papá tan seguido – su madre intentó reprenderla, pero era evidente que para Lina, Vivi no era una persona demasiado grata, simplemente no le caía bien. Tal vez su subconsciente percibía que hace años, cuando ella todavía era muy pequeña, la princesa peliazul estaba en busca de su padre.

Pasaron unos dos días, y Vivi estaba acostumbrándose a vivir en el Sunny, a lo que no se acostumbraba era a que Lina no era la más amable con ella a pesar de que la futura reina trataba de simpatizarle, pero un día todo salió mal mientras la preadolescente culminaba sus últimos golpes de espada.

- Se nota que eres la alumna de Mr. Bushido, eres muy buena.

- Aunque me hagas cumplidos, no creas que ya me caes bien, hiciste que Sanji-kun te hiciera una promesa que él no quería hacer.

La princesa de Arabasta se enfadó y olvidó su semblante conciliador y simpático – no tienes por que meterte en los asuntos de otros, no pensé que fueras una chiquilla tan grosera.

- Yo no soy grosera, sólo que usted no me cae bien, decir la verdad no es malo, yo me voy a bañar.

Vivi estuvo cerca de detenerla para decirle lo que pensaba, pero Zoro, quien estaba por ahí, se lo impidió – no te pongas al mismo nivel que ella, tienes más del doble de edad – la princesa sólo suspiró y el espadachín sugirió que mejor hablara con Luffy.

- ¿No será mejor que se lo diga a Nami-san?

- Eso podría complicar las cosas, mejor ve con Luffy.

Así hizo entonces la peliazul, y qué mejor lugar para encontrar al capitán de los mugiwara sino en la proa del barco así que se apresuró a contarle lo que había sucedido.

- Shi, shi, shi, cada vez se parece más a Nami, pero no te preocupes, es una buena niña, sólo que ella pensaba que te llevarías a Sanji – el modo simple de pensar de Luffy había dado en lo correcto, aunque no tenía una respuesta. Vivi decidió tratar el asunto ella misma finalmente, su especialidad era dialogar y mantener buenas relaciones. Por este motivo, esperó hasta después de la comida y viendo que Lina-chan estaba paseando por la cubierta, Vivi llamó su atención.

- En verdad es un barco muy lindo, ¿sabes? Nunca había navegado en él – Lina no respondió nada y tan sólo siguió su camino – en el que sí navegué, fue en el Going Merry, tú no lo conociste, pero te hubiera encantado. Era pequeño, pero acogedor – Esta vez, la adolescente no hizo ninguna expresión, pero al menos no parecía enfadada y Vivi ya había llamado su atención, así que se acercó a ella lentamente.

- No quiero que me veas como una invasora Lina, tus padres y yo somos amigos desde antes que tú nacieras, y tal vez tengas razón en que no debí haber forzado esa promesa de Sanji, pero me gustaría que me dijeras ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no me odies?

Lina desvió un poco la mirada y apretó los labios, para luego ver a los ojos a la peliazul, abrió la boca un poco, pero finalmente no soltó palabra alguna, luego se armó de valor y habló – no te odio, sólo que... bueno, creo que no me he portado tampoco muy bien, sólo, no alejes a Sanji-kun de nosotros... creo que soy muy egoísta, pero es mi familia. Usopp-san se ha ido y no quiero perder a otro más.

Vivi sonrió un poco y se acercó más a la princesa pirata con una sonrisa más conciliadora – entiendo Lina-chan, pero creo que olvidas algo. Estás por cumplir catorce años, y tu mamá me platicó que quieres seguir estudiando, así que tendrás que irte de aquí muy pronto, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán tus padres y todos aquí en el barco? – al escuchar la pregunta los ojos de Lina se hundieron y su rostro volteó a todas direcciones. Era cierto, no había pensado en ello, tal vez haría sentir a sus padres mal y definitivamente no quería ver llorar a su progenitor como lo había hecho cuando Usopp se quedó en Syrup.

- Pero no te preocupes – la voz de Vivi interrumpió sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear a verla de pronto – la vida es así, y así es como debe ser. Debemos aprender a afrontar los cambios que puedan venir, porque aunque haya cosas malas, siempre habrá cosas buenas por venir. No tengas miedo de los cambios, todas las personas debemos estar sujetas a ellos -

Esta plática hizo comprender a Lina, la clase de persona sabia y confiable que era la próxima reina de Arabasta y comenzó a portarse mucho mejor con ella, además, decidió que si pronto habría tal cambio en su vida, debería aprovechar cada día como si fuese el último en el Thousand Sunny.

Así pues, pidió a su madre que su cumpleaños número catorce, fuera algo especial e inolvidable. Para Nami fue un dolor de cabeza al principio, Luffy le sugirió ir a la isla del cielo, pero eso sería muy complicado, no obstante, ello le dio la idea a Nami de otro viaje fantástico.

La navegante, se dirigió a su bodega personal y buscó una Eternal Pose en concreto y fijó curso entonces hacia Red Line. No era un viaje corto, pero seguro llegarían en menos de un mes, que era lo que faltaba para el cumpleaños de Lina-chan.

En ese tiempo, la adolescente y Vivi congeniaron algo más, aunque no del todo. Por alguna razón, Lina simplemente no sentía que podía tratar a la peliazul como a Robin por ejemplo, aunque ya no le causaba antipatía y podría aprender una o dos cosas de ella como en la pasada ocasión.

A pesar de no contar con un campo magnético, no les costó mucho trabajo encontrar el archipiélago Sabäody, ese gran lugar formado por 79 Yarukiman Mangroves y que era la antesala del nuevo mundo, tanto para piratas, como para civiles, nobles y marines.

El Sunny ancló enseguida del Grove 13, de ahí, se dispusieron a ir a pie a un pequeño bar, donde alguien conocido les recibió. Shakuyaku, mejor conocida como Shakky, y alguien más, quien ya su edad no le permitía tomarse viajes de hasta un año por todo Sabäody, tal vez sólo de unos seis meses, pero el caso es que estaba por ahí, el gran vice-capitán de Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh.

- Ja, ja, ja, Dios santo, no imaginé que Lina ya sea una niña tan grande, es muy bonita – sonrió el legendario hombre al ver a la chiquilla quien le respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque un poco sorpresiva – aunque no lo recuerdes, nosotros te conocimos casi recién nacida dijo el viejo. Nami de inmediato le pidió a Rayleigh ayudarles con el coating, pues su objetivo, era bajar a isla Gyojin.

- Faltaba más, no puedo negarle un viaje a ese lugar al hombre que le dio paz y tranquilidad.

De esta manera, Rayleigh se dispuso a realizar su trabajo el cual tarda tres días. Por lo tanto, los mugiwara pudieron disfrutar de todo el archipiélago, incluida por supuesto la montaña rusa de burbujas, del centro comercial y de todo lo que este lugar podría ofrecerles. Lo mejor es que el esclavismo y la omnipotencia de los Tenryubito, habían acabado hacía ya años.

Tres días después, el coating estaba culminado y finalmente, Luffy y compañía podrían llegar a isla Gyojin. Luego de despedirse, Rayleigh quiso dirigir unas palabras para la Princesa Pirata – niña, tu padre tiene todo lo que soñó cuando lo conocí por primera vez, es el hombre más libre de Grand Line, es el Rey de los Piratas, como lo fue Roger, pero hay algo que mi capitán nunca tuvo y que sí tiene tu papá, esa eres tú. Puedo ver que para él y para toda la tripulación, tú eres un tesoro tan grande como el One Piece – pocas personas le habían dedicado tan bellas palabras y siendo alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, le hizo saber a Lina que ese hombre era muy especial.

Así, iniciaba el gran viaje hacia la isla de los hombres pez y de las sirenas y tritones, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pudiera observar el gran agujero en Red Line y un poco más adelante, el paraíso escondido en las profundidades ¡isla Gyojin! Lina y Vivi estaban azoradas por la vista, eran la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar y finalmente el Sunny se acercó lo suficiente como para que nuestros nakamas pudieran desembarcar, no sin antes escuchar una voz alegre y un poco chillona - ¡¡Luffy-chin!!

**En un principio pensé que isla Gyojin podría meterlo en este capítulo, pero entonces hubiera quedado demasiado largo y además hubiéramos tenido un capítulo menos a Lina de esta edad, que ya está bastante crecidita.**

**Ha sido bastante triste que Uospp se haya do, pero no hay anda que hacer, es por eso que pensé que Lina estaría muy reacia con respecto a una posible salida de Sanji, pero no se preocupen, el cocinero no se irá del Sunny, al menos no durante esta historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Sora Yagami.- Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, es agradable que alguien le guste tanto un capítulo y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Lina aún es joven y aunque parezca madura en algunas ocasiones, en otras sigue siendo una chiquilla. Referente a lo de Drake, Lina-chan ya tendrá oportunidad de reclamarle más adelante, ya lo verás.**

**Sora Yagami.- Muchas gracias por molestándote en dejar un review, aunque me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo si puedes y quieres. También te doy las gracias por lo del periodo, ya que aunque lo había pensado en alguna ocasión, me decidí en hacer una parte dedicada a este asunto luego de leer tu review.**

**.- Que bueno que hayas seguido hasta aquí la historia, y como dices, todos tenemos que crecer, pero cada edad tiene sus cosas buenas y Lina las vivirá. Muchas gracias.**

**Me pone un poco triste tener sólo dos reviews cuando este fic llegó a tener hasta 10 por capítulo pero ni hablar, tal vez tardo demasiado entre capítulo y capítulo.**

**En el próximo obviamente estaremos en isla Gyojin, Lina, Vivi y Seta jamás han estado ahí, y aunque Luffy si ha estado, es como si nunca hubiera asado por que todos se divertirán mucho, será un gran cumpleaños.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	21. Isla Gyojin

**Vaya, ya el capítulo 21. El tiempo pasa pronto y también para Lina-chan, quien pronto cumplirá años por cierto. Este capítulo tiene una isla que aún no sale en One Piece, por lo que la imaginé, tal y como pienso que nos la presentará Oda, aunque seguro que me equivoco xDD**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

La delgada y vivaz ningyo Camie, reconoció de inmediato a sus viejos amigos, los piratas mugiwara, y no demoró demasiado en ir a saludarlos. En su memoria aún estaba uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía, su primera visita a Sabaody Park así como el golpe al Tenryuubito y todo lo que ello significaba, de parte de Luffy, sólo para salvarla.

Sin dudarlo, la peliverde se lanzó a abrazar a Luffy, mientras que tanto Lina como Vivi, tenían rostro de desconcierto, y no sólo por que no conocían de esta chica, sino por que ella estaba fuera del barco cuando la vieron y no parecía estar afectada por el agua. A pesar de la gran presión que a esa profundidad debía haber, la chica no parecía estar incomoda de ninguna forma.

- Ella es una ningyo – respondió Nami advirtiendo la sorpresa de su hija y la princesa de Arabasta.

- Pero... no tiene aleta – dijo Lina con rapidez y perspicacia, señalando que, efectivamente, Camie tenía un par de piernas, en lugar de la tradicional extremidad de las sirenas.

- Ja ja, eso es por que ya tengo más de 30 años – respondió la ningyo, luego reparando en que esa chiquilla, era demasiado joven como para ser nakama de los piratas del sombrero de paja.

- ¡¿Es su hijaaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡¡No puedo creer que Lina-chan esté tan grande!! – la peliverde mostró su sorpresa mediante su rostro en estado de shock que muy a menudo exponía. Primero, veía a Lina demasiado joven como para formar parte de la legendaria tripulación, pero ahora, le parecía muy grande como para ser la hija de Luffy y de Nami, aunque después, sintió bastante felicidad por ello, pues sabía que la pelinegro, era producto de un profundo cariño del Rey de los Piratas y su navegante, ya que la conoció en sus primeros meses.

Luego del reencuentro, Camie guió al Sunny a su segundo desembarco en isla Gyojin, luego de que el primero había sido 13 años antes. Al llegar, varios hombres-pez, sirenas, tritones y demás habitantes de una de las paradas más famosas de Grand Line, iluminaron su rostro cuando vieron a la embarcación con el singular mascaron de proa en forma de un sonriente león. Aunque algunos guardaron la distancia, otros se acercaron a vitorear literalmente a nuestros nakamas.

Isla Gyojin, estaba rodeada por una enorme burbuja, muy parecida a las que despedía el archipiélago Sabaody, lo que mantenía una atmósfera no sólo apta para quienes venían de la superficie, sino que también ofrecía un ambiente seco, contrario al exterior, rodeado de agua.

La rocosidad de Red Line, era mucho más benevolente a tanta profundidad, y así, Isla Gyojin era igual que cualquier otra, lo que era sorprendente para cualquiera que la viera por vez primera. Todos imaginaban encontrarse con una especie Atlántida hundida, y aunque, extrañamente, había vestigios de una antigua civilización, la mayoría de las construcciones, eran acorde con la modernidad de la islas de la superficie. Tal vez la única diferencia notable, era el exceso de lagunas que había en el interior de la isla, pero ello era comprensible, pues además de ser utilizadas por los habitantes gyojins y ningyos para entrar y salir de una parte a otro de la isla, ayudaban a mantener un ambiente húmedo necesario para el tipo de personas que habitaban en este lugar.

La ningyo Camie, antes de mostrarles un lugar donde quedarse, quiso enseñarles un gran edificio que estaba en el centro de la isla. En lo alto del inmueble, descansaba una estrella de buen tamaño y color rojo, la cual era distintiva de la famosísima marca de ropa 'Criminal'.

Éste, era el lugar de trabajo de la dulce sirenita, puesto que había cumplido su sueño de ser una diseñadora y ahora se esforzaba en imaginar notables bosquejos de distintos tipos de ropa. Por supuesto, aún seguía aprendiendo de su mascota y maestro a la vez, la estrella de mar Pappag, a quien pudieron saludar efusivamente en dicho edificio. Luego de ese encuentro, Camie guió a los mugiwara hacia un hotel donde podrían pasar sus días en esta isla submarina. Sin embargo, la caminata fue interrumpida por un gyojin que se acercó a ellos.

- Koro-sama quiere verlos en este instante, por favor, vengan conmigo – pidió el hombre-pez, que parecía ser del tipo atún aleta amarilla.

- ah, Ika-ossan (1), será divertido verlo de nuevo shi, shi, shi – la risa de Luffy fue un gesto de aceptación, por lo que su banda, junto a Camie y Vivi, siguieron al mensajero de antes. Él los llevó rumbo a una de las lagunas, donde tres gyojin más, les estaban esperando, a sabiendas de que en la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas, había tres personas usuarias de Akuma no Mi. Para llegar a su destino, tendrían que avanzar un poco por debajo del agua, para poder cortar camino. Las corrientes les ayudarían a ir rápido también a los humanos, pero los hombres-pez llevarían a Luffy, Chopper y Robin, quienes no podían nadar. De la misma forma, Camie se encargó de llevar a Seta.

Así, pronto todos ya estaban bajo el agua y no demoraron demasiado en salir para quedar frente a un palacio, el cual, sí tenía detalles que remembraban muchos años atrás, siendo, por mucho, el edificio más antiguo de todo el lugar. Los piratas siguieron su camino hacia el alcázar. Gyojins que estaban cerca de ahí, se percataron de la presencia de los mugiwara y hablaban de ellos de manera efusiva. Lina estaba bastante desconcertada, sabía que sus padres eran conocidos, pero esas reacciones eran de una naturaleza distinta. Su atención en ese asunto, fue interrumpido por unos extraños gritos.

- ¡¡Bienvenidorghs a islargh gyojirghn!! – quien les recibía apenas habían subido la escalinata del palacio, era un gyojin bastante grande, que tenía una aspecto casi asqueroso, pues era de color rosa claro y su cuerpo era como un calamar. Estaba ataviado con una túnica verde y tenía una rara corona hecha aparentemente de coral.

- Ja, hemos vuelto Ika-ossan – le saludó efusivamente Luffy.

- Tan asqueroso como siempre... – le extendió Nami su mano con una sonrisa algo fingida. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque Chopper se mostraba reacio ya que le causaba algo de miedo, y finalmente, el capitán y su navegante, presentaron a su hija ante Koro, Gyojin calamar, monarca de Isla Gyojin.

- ¡¡Norgh puedorghr creergh quergh tengarghn unargh hijargh, sobrergh todorgh targhn grandergh!! – comentó el rey sorprendido y luego de esto, invitó a los mugiwara a un banquete, pero todavía quedaba alguien por saludar.

- Vamos Seta, saluda al Rey – le dijo Robin a su retoño, mientras que éste se escondía detrás de las largas piernas de su madre, pues temía a la apariencia de Koro. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue infructuoso, pues su padre, lo levantó de sus ropas y lo puso frente al monarca, ya que no debía ser un "miedoso". De cualquier forma, en cuanto estuvo tan cerca de él, empezó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de la arqueóloga.

- Jargh, jargh, jargh, mergh pasargh seguidrgh, sobrergh todorgh corghn lorghs ningyorghs muyrgh jóvenerghs – comentó divertido el rey gyojin mientras que Zoro sólo subía su mirada debido al exceso de mimos que Robin daba a Seta.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron al comedor real, donde ya estaba lista la comida, aunque nadie sabía si sería suficiente para el apetito de los piratas.

- Yo ya he comido, tal vez sea bueno que pasee por ahí – comentó Sanji, con obvias intenciones de buscar lindas ningyos, sin embargo Vivi le jaló del hombro y le obligó a sentarse para comer, ante la resignación del rubio. Así, luego de un ruidoso banquete, todos estuvieron satisfechos y Nami aprovechó para hablar en privado con el rey Koro.

Al mismo tiempo, Zoro se llevaba a su retoño de la mesa, y de la mano, lo guió hacia las afueras del palacio.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Robin divertida, pensando que sería bueno que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos.

- Voy a llevarlo con los gyojin más raros y extraños que haya por ahí, para que se le quite el miedo.

Luego de escuchar al padre de su hijo, a Robin se le desapareció la sonrisa e intentó detenerlos, pero ya era tarde. – Además no es tan malo, tú siempre quieres que pasen tiempo juntos y hasta puede ser que el plan de Roronoa funcione – le dijo Franky quien se dio cuenta del desagrado de la arqueóloga.

- Hija – llamó Nami a Lina, luego de haber terminado de hablar con el monarca de los hombres-pez – quiero que te pongas ropa linda de la que tenemos por ahí en el barco ¿está bien? Tenemos una cena importante esta noche. Puedes ir a conocer toda la isla, te hará bien – la Princesa Pirata no objetó y aceptó lo que le mandaba su madre, pero antes, el rey Koro le dijo que le daría una guía.

- Ellargh erghs Kellyrgh – señaló a una ningyo de cabello castaño claro, que era más o menos de su edad – tergh guiarargh porghr nuestrargh islargh.

Así, ambas salieron del palacio y se dirigieron a donde estaba el Thousand Sunny, que no era tan lejos de ahí si usaban las lagunas. Mientras caminaban, no se dirigían la palabra, más que nada por la vergüenza de no conocerse de nada, pero Lina podía notar un rostro entre contento e ilusionado de parte de Nelly, quien era una chiquilla de cabello largo, ojos negros, con una blusa de tirantes color morado y su aleta de un tono rosa claro.

- Asirgh quergh ellargh norgh sabergh largh verdarghd ¿porgh quergh norgh sergh lorgh harghn dichorgh? – preguntó el gyojin calamar.

- Shi, shi, no era necesario Ika-ossan, además nunca nos lo preguntó – respondió Luffy con su simple manera de pensar.

- Es mejor que ella lo descubra por sí misma. Tal vez lo haga durante esta estadía aquí, incluso puede que sea hoy – sonrió Nami.

Luego de salir por la laguna que las llevaría cerca del barco, Lina no aguantó más y preguntó algo a Kelly, sólo por sacar plática. Lo que hizo, fue pedir que la ningyo se presentara, no sin antes dar ella su nombre, como es la buena costumbre.

- Pues, tengo 14 años y mi madre es la cocinera en el palacio del rey y... ¡Kyaa! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a los mugiwara o a su hija!

Ahora, la morena entendía aún menos. Sabía que sus padres y en efecto la tripulación, era famosa en el mundo, pero siempre una reacción de ese tipo le parecería por demás extraña y más viniendo de una ningyo.

- ¿No lo sabes? – le dijo Kelly luego de que la princesa pirata preguntara el por qué de dicha reacción. Al ver que el rostro de Lina demostraba total ignorancia sobre lo que se hablaba, la sirena decidió explicarlo. – Hace mucho tiempo, nuestra isla era víctima de ataques de piratas, que no sólo nos saqueaban, sino que raptaban a gyojins y ningyos para luego venderlos como esclavos, pero una vez, un pirata que era muy poderoso, Shirohige, anunció que isla Gyojin era su territorio y por miedo, los piratas no volvieron a causar problemas aquí. Pero años después, Shirohige murió y nuestro hogar fue amenazado otra vez por ese tipo de ataques, hasta que apareció otro pirata para salvarnos – al decir esto, Kelly hizo una pausa y sonrió viendo hacia el suelo, para luego subir el rostro y guiar sus ojos hacia donde estaba Lina.

- Tu padre fue el que nos salvó a todos, el Rey de los Piratas dijo que esta isla sería protegida por él, contra todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. Tus padres son personas maravillosas – sonrió Kelly ampliamente, al tiempo que la princesa pirata escuchaba tales palabras con la boca abierta. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que toda una isla dependiera de la fuerza de su padre y que los habitantes tuvieran una gratitud tan grande para con la tripulación.

Después de dejar la sorpresa de lado, Lina fue al barco para elegir una ropa linda, como su madre le había pedido.

- Vaya, cuando mi aleta se separe, podré usar pantalones tan bonitos como éstos – señaló Kelly un par, de mezclilla, con lo que la pelinegro decidió usarlos, junto a una blusa rosada de tirantes y una moderna chaqueta blanca corta. Ambas salieron del barco y fue cuando la ningyo advirtió la espada que la pirata tenía en su costado izquierdo.

- ¿Ésta? Es Tsuda Sukehiro, mi espada. Es una espada de grado Saijo O Wazamono, mejor que las de Zoro-san, pero él decidió dármela a mí, dijo que no se sentía cómoda usándola. Dicen que quien usa esta espada, será feliz, siempre y cuando se use para proteger a los demás – presumió la morena.

- ¿Eres hija de Monkey D. Luffy y de Nami, y además eres discípula de Roronoa Zoro? ¡¡Genial!! – le respondió Kelly con estrellas en los ojos, mientras Lina sólo se sorprendía de la perspicacia de la sirena para adivinar que había sido el peliverde el que le había enseñado a pelear con la espada.

Así pues, ambas recorrieron buena parte de la isla, visitando toda clase de lugares exóticos y otros que no lo eran tanto, pero igualmente era muy entretenido.

Por otro lado, Zoro seguía llevando de la mano a Seta y en verdad buscaba a algún gyojin raro, cuando por fin vio a uno, lo mejor es que era conocido. Si lograba que el pequeño no le tuviera miedo a éste, habría logrado su cometido.

- ¡Hey, Tako (2)! – le llamó Zoro a Hatchan, a veces conocido sólo como Hachi, el cual tenía una puesto ya más grande del famoso Takoyaki. Luego del reencuentro, el pirata explicó la situación, la cual por supuesto sorprendió al gyojin, pues no imaginaba al 'Cazador de Piratas', siendo padre de ese niño. De cualquier forma, aceptó ayudarle y dejó a cargo del puesto a sus ayudantes. Primero, Hachi intentó cargar al chiquillo, pero éste no lo permitió y fue a esconderse detrás de su padre, el cual se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano, al ver la cobardía de su primogénito.

Sin embargo, Hachi no se rindió, y aseguró que irían a buscar más gyojins de aspecto raro, hasta encontrar a uno al que Seta no temiera, y de esta manera, el trío se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Ahí, por supuesto que había gyojins de todo tipo. Desde unos no tan extraños que eran de peces poco singulares, hasta los relacionados con moluscos y peces poco comunes, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía evitar provocarle temor y aversión al pequeño Seta.

Al pasar los minutos y las visitas a distintos hombres-pez, tanto Zoro como Hachi, se estaban rindiendo. Parecía inevitable el temor del pelinegro y el espadachín no tenía una buena idea para solucionar el problema, aunque de pronto, se le ocurrió algo, muy propio de él.

- Perdóname Tako – le dijo a Hachi y le golpeó en el rostro haciendo que mirara hacia arriba y luego en el pecho, provocando que el gyojin pulpo escupiera gran cantidad de tinta que luego cayó sobre sí mismo.

- Ja ja ja, mira Seta ¿no es gracioso? Lo ves, no tienes nada que temer de los gyojin – señaló Zoro a un Hachi totalmente negro, pero esto no funcionó, sino todo lo contrario, pues Seta ahora temía aún más al antiguo pirata de Arlong, que ni se animaba a verlo.

Hachi tuvo que ir a limpiarse y luego de ello, decidieron volver al puesto de Takoyaki, ya que el esfuerzo había fracasado. Al llegar, la comida estaba en su punto, pues ya había bastantes personas haciendo fila para comer el delicioso platillo, así que el trío entró por la parte del atrás. Ahí, Seta pudo ver como varios gyojin, preparaban el takoyaki paso por paso. De forma rápida, Hachi se dispuso a hacer más de su salsa secreta y en ese momento, el pequeño se acercó un poco a ver, mientras que Zoro estaba expectante.

Interesado en mirar cómo es que el gyojin-pulpo preparaba esa extraña salsa, a Seta se le había olvidado el temor por el ex pirata y ahora estaba realmente cerca de él.

- Lo siento Roronoa, parece que no pudimos quitarle el miedo -

- Increíble, pero yo no diría eso… - el espadachín señaló como su niño, estaba trepado en un silla, viendo muy de cerca el método con el que Hachi preparaba su salsa especial. El gusto del pequeño por la comida, había hecho que olvidara la aversión y ahora se interesaba por otra cosa. El peliverde aún no estaba tan conforme de que a Seta le gustara la cocina, igual que al "ero-cook", pero esta vez había sido de utilidad y se quedarían por ahí toda la tarde.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina y Kelly, arribaron a una plaza, cuando la ningyo adolescente escuchó que la llamaban. Se trataba de otra sirena acompañada de dos gyojins. Ella, era otra chica de edad similar a Lina y a Kelly, de cabello rubio muy corto y con una blusa de la marca 'Criminal'. En cuanto a los otros dos, uno de ellos era un gyojin algo bajito, de color azul fuerte, que parecía ser más joven y que tenía una especie de bigotes extraños, mientras que el otro, era más bien regordete, de color verde claro y con púas en todo el cuerpo, además de labios gruesos.

- Ellos son mis amigos – indicó Kelly – ella es Mili, y tiene 13 años – señaló a la ningyo – él es Serie, tiene 12 años y es un gyojin pez gato.

- Qué hay – saludó el chico-pez.

- Y él es Needles, tiene 14 – le dijo sobre el otro gyojin, quien, un poco nervioso y tímido, también se presentó con la Princesa Pirata. Kelly explicó a sus amigos quien era en realidad Lina, lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran. Esto, molestó un poco a la pelinegro y pidió no ser tratada de esa manera, sólo como alguien más.

Luego de eso, Mili sugirió ir a uno de los lugares más espectaculares de Isla Gyojin, que era el arcoiris submarino. Lo mejor, es que el grupo de amigos conocía un lugar secreto donde el extraño arcoiris, que, según sus nuevos compañeros, tenía no 8, sino 16 colores distintos.

Así, la pelinegro siguió a los gyojin y luego de pasar por una cueva en los límites de la isla, al salir, el grupo vio que el arco de colores ya estaba en su apogeo.

- Es hermoso – exclamó la princesa pirata al verlo.

- Sí, todos dicen eso cuando lo ven, pero no todos pueden hacerlo desde aquí, es nuestro punto secreto – le dijo Serie con un tono presumido, pero a la vez amigable.

Mientras platicaban, Kelly alcanzó a ver algo extraño. Parecía que un barco pirata había entrado en la atmósfera de la isla y lo hacía precisamente por la parte secreta cercana al túnel por donde ellos habían entrado. Además, los habitantes, bastante ajetreados por la presencia de sus héroes, habían dejado sola esa parte, así que no había vigilancia.

- Ja, no se preocupen, seguro que sólo están de paso, todos los piratas le temen a Monkey D. Luffy y no se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo a nuestra isla – aseguró Serie.

Pero estos corsarios no sólo eran bastante temerarios, sino también despiadados y poco respetuosos por la historia de la piratería. Por desgracia, el barco de estos marineros, se enfiló hacia donde estaban Lina y los demás. Éstos, se mantuvieron expectantes y esperaron a que ver qué tipo de piratas eran, pero sus presentimientos, no estaban equivocados.

- Mira, tenemos a dos lindas sirenitas por aquí – dijo uno de ellos.

- Je, sí. Podemos venderlas bien, o quedárnoslas capitán, también hay dos gyojin y supongo que por la niña nos darán también buen dinero – sonrió otro.

- ¿No saben que aquí es territorio de Monkey D. Luffy? Además, él está aquí en esta isla, acabará con ustedes – aseguró Serie, pero los piratas no hicieron caso, y lo que es más, aseguraron que no les interesaba para nada el asunto del Rey de los Piratas.

Dos de los corsarios, rápidamente tomaron a Kelly y a Mili prisioneras, por lo que Needles, quiso ayudarlas, y aunque siendo un gyojin tenía más fuerza que inhumano normal, aquellos bucaneros no eran poca cosa.

- Deberíamos ayudarlos Luffy – decía nervioso Chopper, quien estaba escondido junto con su capitán detrás de unas rocas, pues habían seguido a la chiquilla del barco hasta ese lugar. El pelinegro, aconsejó mejor esperar para ver lo que sucedía, pues confiaba en que Lina hiciera algo para evitar el ataque.

En ese preciso instante, la princesa pirata entró en acción, pues no dejaría que esos criminales, llevaran a cabo su obra. – Yo que ustedes, mejor los dejaría en paz a todos – les dijo mostrando su espada, para que luego, ellos sólo se rieran de sus palabras.

- No digan que no se los he advertido ¡Iai, Odori no Hana! – y con un golpe veloz, Lina liberó a Kelly y a Mili de sus captores, y parecía que ni siquiera había sacado su espada. – El Rey de los Piratas, no se molestaría en derrotar basuras como ustedes – les dijo enfadada mientras preparaba su espada de nuevo.

Uno de los piratas, el que parecía ser el capitán, no temió a la chiquilla y se abalanzó contra ella, teniendo suerte terrible con otra técnica Iai de la pelinegro, pues sufrió gran corte en el pecho. A partir de ese momento, la tripulación comenzó a temer a la Princesa Pirata y más cuando Serie, reveló que se trataba de la hija de Monkey D. Luffy. Luego de eso, el barco salió de ahí a su máxima velocidad.

Los cuatro, ahora veían todavía con más admiración a Lina, pero en especial uno de ellos, pues Needles, la miraba con otro tipo de ojos. – _"Vaya, es tan fuerte y tan valiente… y tan bonita"_ – pensó sonrojado.

- Oy Needles, te estás hinchando ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Serie y aquel, que por cierto, y si aún no se han dado cuenta, era un gyojin pez-globo, sólo asintió avergonzado. En ese momento, Lina se dio cuenta de que era tarde y debían volver al palacio para aquella cena que le había dicho su madre así que se apresuró a volver, pero invitó a todos a ir a esa fiesta. Parecía que le había salido el carácter de su padre, al llevar a todos a una fiesta que no sería en su casa, pero no importaba demasiado.

Así, todos llegaron pronto al palacio, pero extrañamente, las luces estaban apagadas. Con cautela, se internaron en los pasillos principales cuando fueron sorprendidos por un ruido de tambores y luego el encendido de las luces.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -

- Pero… mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana… - dijo la Princesa Pirata bastante desconcertada, pero como sólo durarían ahí poco, quisieron hacer la fiesta lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, el encanto se perdió cuando Nami vio el estado de su hija, la que debería de estar arreglada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡¡Mira nada más como vienes!! ¡¡Estás… ¿llena de sangre?!! -

- Pero no es mi sangre, mamá – esto fue peor, y más cuando Luffy y Chopper arribaron y explicaron lo que había sucedido. Ahora el regaño iba para el Rey de los Piratas, por no haber detenido la pelea. La Princesa Pirata, se sintió bien de que su padre no hubiera intervenido, y al contrario, le diera la confianza.

Finalmente, luego del ajetreo, la fiesta tuvo su banquete y fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de Lina, ya que, aunque no recibió tantos obsequios como en otras ocasiones, fue de lo más divertido.

En medio de la fiesta, Needles se acercó a Lina, y, aún con nerviosismo, se armó de valor para hablarle. – Oye… Lina, tú… ¡tú eres una gran chica y me gustas mucho! – le dijo. La pelinegro no supo qué hacer, puesto que era una situación incómoda. No quería ser grosera, pero tampoco podía decir que sentía lo mismo por el gyojin-pez globo.

Luego de meditarlo de forma rápida, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Needles – eres un buen chico, pero creo que, además de que somos chicos para ser novios o algo así, un gyojin y una humana no deben hacer una buena pareja – le dijo y eso desanimó al chico-pez. – Me vería muy fea junto a ti ja ja, pero ven, vamos a bailar – le tomó de la mano y se fueron a la pista. Needles no pudo tener respuesta a tal aseveración de la pelinegro y supo que ella y él, no estaban destinados a estar juntos, por lo que no objetó.

Luego de la gran fiesta, llegó el momento de dormir. Lina pasó dos días más junto a su tripulación, en isla Gyojin. Un cumpleaños más y una aventura que continúa incluso, por debajo de la legendaria Red Line.

**Finalmente, Lina tiene ya 14 años, se nos ha ido de la niñez y ya es casi una mujercita (¡No estoy llorando, idiotas!!)**

**Sniff, mejor vamos con las notas:**

**1.- Ika, es calamar, así que Luffy le llama "viejo calamar" a Koro, a quien por cierto, sólo deben quitarle los "rgh", al final de cada palabra para entenderle, o acostumbrarse a su tipo de habla xDD**

**2.- Tako, es pulpo. Así llama Zoro a Hachi.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias a todos, los reviews son a los autores, lo que la gasolina a los autos:**

**Gabe Logan.- Sí, así es, bastante triste, pero conforme, y todavía faltan más despedidas. EN cuanto a Hancock, ya aparecerá. Gracias**

**Kaze no Asuma.- Muchísimas gracias, los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y me alegra que te gustan mis historias. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**Sora Yagami.- No te preocupes, que isla Gyojin, aún no sale en el manga, así que mucho spoiler no hay xDD En cuanto a Vivi y Lina, en el siguiente capítulo, se relacionarán más. Gracias mil.**

**Dragónazul.- Así es, hemos visto como es que esta niña ya tiene 14 y es gracioso volver a leer los primeros capítulo, donde uno piensa que jamás dejará esa edad (mejor no sigo xDD) Gracias y espero que éste también te guste.**

**Nami.- Ya ves que grande está tu niña. Y no estás equivocada en nada de lo que dices. Gracias por el review y los consejos.**

**Flames to Dust,. Pues muchas gracias por el review en cada capítulo. Los reviews hacen felices a los autores xDD y más cuando es un gran relatista como tú. Me halaga que te guste mi fic y espero que te siga gustando.**

**En el próximo capítulo ¡habrá una pelea entre Luffy y Nami! ¿Qué hará Lina para remediarlo? El capitán y la navegante se reconciliarán. Averígüenlo pronto.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	22. Aniversario

**Aquí está ya el capítulo 22. Al principio pensé que el fic sería de unos 15 o máximo 20 capítulos, pero ahora veo que todavía le falta mucho par aun eventual final. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo éste y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Habían pasado algo más de dos semanas desde que Lina y los mugiwara habían visitado isla Gyojin y celebrado el cumpleaños número catorce de la Princesa Pirata en ese lugar. Ahora, era tiempo de volver al mar y buscar alguna que otra aventura o simplemente disfrutar de aquella vida en el océano.

Justo era un jueves, y Lina terminaba sus entrenamientos de mediodía cuando vio salir a su madre. Ella estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos viendo hacia el horizonte y con un semblante que se veía con gran felicidad, tal vez hasta brillaba.

- Hola mamá, te ves muy feliz.

- Bueno, estos son días felices mi niña, sobre todo mañana. Mañana será un día especial, ya lo verás.

Lina se quedó un poco sorprendida, y no respondió nada al beso en la frente que su madre le dio, pero no por ello, había dejado de lado su necesidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba, así que fue a preguntarle a la persona de mayor confianza del barco, quien era seguramente la que le explicaría de mejor manera.

Robin justamente salía de la cocina con una taza de té en su mano derecha y un libro en la izquierda cuando fue abordada por Lina. La arqueóloga pidió un poco de espacio y se sentó en una silla en cubierta, lista para escuchar la pregunta que su también alumna, tuviera preparada para ella, para luego de responderla, disponerse a leer.

- ¿De verdad te sorprende que Nami esté tan contenta?

- Es que no es que sólo esté contenta, es algo más, y me dijo lo de mañana, que sería un día especial.

La ojiazul comenzó a pensar si aquel viernes sería especial para la pelirroja por alguna razón, pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada y fue entonces una de las pocas veces en que no podía responder a una duda de la Princesa Pirata, quien supo que si Robin no sabía, o no recordaba nada especial, nadie más, incluido su padre lo haría.

No quería dejar que eso la molestara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en a qué se refería su madre.

En la hora de la comida, la adolescente siguió observando a su progenitora de la misma manera, pero esperó a que la pelirroja pudiera decir o revelar algo que la sacara de la duda. Nami estaba sentada junto a Luffy, quien, como siempre, comía como si el alimento se fuera a terminar. Lina también comía demasiado, pero no de la forma desordenada y desesperada de su padre.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mañana Luffy? – preguntó la navegante a media comida sin que los demás le pusieran demasiada atención a excepción por supuesto, de Lina-chan.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? – respondió el moreno entre bocado y bocado.

- Sí, tú sabes, mañana...

- Bueno, creo que no lo sé todavía – dijo Luffy sin prestarle demasiada importancia a la pregunta.

Luego de que todos terminaron de comer, Robin llamó a Lina, pues la arqueóloga había recordado el significado del comportamiento de Nami y no iba a dejar a su alumna con una duda.

- Tus papás cumplen mañana quince años desde que se conocieron, creo que sí es una fecha importante -

- ¿Quince años? – dijo Lina con ilusión, pero luego recordó a su padre a la hora de comida – Robin-san, yo creo que mi papá no se acuerda...

- Pues yo creo que tienes razón, el año pasado tampoco se acordó y le fue muy mal, pero le va a ir peor si no lo recuerda mañana – respondió la arqueóloga y empezó a remembrar escenas del año anterior.

"_Te juro que si el año que entra lo olvidas, no te voy a perdonar"_

"_Ja ja, no te preocupes Nami, el año que entra no se me va a olvidar, por que son los quince años"_

- No lo supiste, pero eso fue lo que dijo tu papá.

- Ayy, no creo que se acuerde... voy a tener que decirle yo.

- Mejor no lo hagas Lina-chan, si tu mamá se entera de que Luffy no lo recordó por él mismo, tal vez sea peor. Pero creo que sí puedes hacer algo. Dale a tu padre algunas pistas y así ni él mismo va a saber que tú se lo recordaste.

- Tienes razón Robin-san, siempre tienes la respuesta correcta, creo que por eso eres mi maestra – sonrió la adolescente y se dispuso a ir con su padre, el cual estaba, como de costumbre, sentado en la proa del barco, su "asiento especial".

Mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar, empezó a pensar algún plan para que su padre recordara lo que, por su bien, no debía olvidar ese viernes. Decidió empezar con lo más básico y confiar más en su progenitor, que ser más directa. Como había dicho Robin, debía ser cuidadosa de no decirle las respuesta ella misma, pues conociendo al Rey de los Piratas, Nami de inmediato se daría cuenta de que él no lo había recordado solo.

- Hola papá.

- ¡Hola, Lina-chan! – se entusiasmó el moreno y estirando sus brazos llevó a su hija a sentarse junto a él y ella entonces preguntó si había algo especial al siguiente día, tratando de que él mismo se acordara, pero no hubo una respuesta satisfactoria.

De esta manera, la Princesa Pirata decidió ser un poco más directa, pues comprendió que en su padre la memoria no era una virtud.

- Mi mamá de seguro va a ser muy feliz mañana – le dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, bueno, ella siempre es feliz, shi, shi, shi.

- Pero mañana lo será más, piensa en eso papá – le comentó y luego bajó de la proa para dirigirse a su habitación, con la esperanza de que esas palabras resonaran un poco más, y de hecho, así fue. El capitán pirata comenzó a pensar entonces en el asunto y estuvo un rato recostado en la proa tratando de recordar, si es que había algo.

Finalmente, decidió ir por algo de comer y en el camino se topó a Robin, quien también quiso ayudar un poco comentándole algo al moreno – mañana debe ser un gran día ¿no, senchou?

Ella no le llamaba así desde que se habían conocido y entonces, comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, era mucho para su cabeza, así que mejor fue a comer algo. Pasaron luego unas horas, y llegó la hora de dormir. Nami lo vio y le sonrió, pensando que en esta vez, Luffy sí se acordaría de la ocasión, mientras que él todavía estaba tratando de saber a qué se habían referido Lina y Robin.

A la mañana siguiente, el cual era viernes y las clases de la Princesa Pirata duraban menos con Robin, Lina se encontró con Vivi, la cual veía el mar bañado por el sol y al percatarse de la presencia de la adolescente, quiso preguntar por el comportamiento de Nami, pues también había adivinado que no era algo normal.

- Si se trata de eso, estoy segura que Luffy-san lo recordará – le aseguró la peliazul, aunque Lina no estaba del todo segura e incluso no entrenó para estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar.

Mientras tanto, Luffy y Nami, ya habían despertado, pero éste ya ni se acordaba del asunto y había amanecido como si nada. Esto, le hizo pensar a la pelirroja que su chico, de verdad había olvidado la fecha y se puso un poco triste, aunque en el fondo todavía albergaba una pequeña esperanza.

Desde el primer momento en que Lina vio a su padre, se dio cuenta que lo del día anterior había sido en vano y le dio algo de miedo al pensar como podría reaccionar su madre, aunque esperaba que ella mejor que nadie, comprendiera que la memoria no era para nada el fuerte de Luffy.

Sin embargo, durante el mediodía, Lina pudo advertir la tristeza y pesadez en la mirada de su progenitora y era su deber actuar entonces. Más valía tarde que nunca para que el Rey de los Piratas recordara aquella fecha y tenía que ayudarle, así que lo primero que hizo, fue al menos hacerle remembrar que el día era importante.

- ¡¡Vaya, lo había olvidado ja, ja, ja!!

La sencillez y simpleza de su padre, jamás dejaba de sorprenderla, pero esa risa al menos le dio algo de esperanzas, las cuales fueron confirmadas con las siguientes palabras del capitán pirata.

- No te preocupes Lina-chan, anoche, justo antes de dormirme, logré recordarlo todo y a la hora de comida se los diré a todos – aseguró y así, la Princesa Pirata se quedó mucho más tranquila al mismo tiempo que bastante a lo lejos se veía una isla.

La adolescente convenció a su progenitor, que sería lo mejor estar atentos a la isla hasta después de la hora de comida y así, esperaron hasta que Sanji tuvo listos los platillos de esa hora.

De esta forma, justo cuando Luffy terminaba su comida, se dispuso a contar a su tripulación que ese día había un motivo especial.

- Shi, shi, shi, tal vez algunos no se acuerden, pero hoy es un día especial en el barco – comentó y los ojos de Nami se abrieron grandes y al mismo tiempo no pudo disimular una sonrisa al igual que Lina y Robin. Algunos como Sanji o Vivi, ya sabían de lo que se trataba, y los demás estaban algo expectantes.

- La verdad es que no podía recordarlo ja, ja, pero hoy es el aniversario de cuando Robin se unió a la banda – y por supuesto, los que sabían que eso no era verdad, quedaron totalmente helados - ¿no? – preguntó Luffy a Lina al ver que tanto ella como Robin habían mostrado un rostro bastante extraño.

- ¡Eres un idiota Luffy! – Nami se levantó y salió de la cocina visiblemente enfadada y triste

- Papá... ahora sí las has hecho buena...

Luffy ya no supo si ir en busca de Nami o sólo quedarse ahí sentado, y lo peor es que todavía no sabía lo que se celebraba ese día.

- Es el aniversario de cuando se conocieron, papá ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? – ante esas palabras, Luffy puso una mirada seria y preocupada, se dio cuenta de que realmente había olvidado algo realmente importante.

- Ella estaba llorando, es mejor que vayas a verla – le dijo Sanji al momento que le tomaba del hombro.

- Así, es, nunca sabes lo que hay en la mente de una mujer – comentó Franky.

El Rey de los Piratas se apresuró a ir entonces a su habitación para encontrarse con Nami. La puerta estaba cerrada, cosa que nunca sucedía luego de que ellos se levantaban y era otra señal de que de verdad, ahora sí había hecho enfadar a su chica.

- Na... Nami yo...

- ¡No me digas nada! ¡Déjame sola por favor!

- Está bien... yo... yo vendré más tarde ¿está bien? – le dijo Luffy, pero ella no respondió nada y él sólo agachó la cabeza mientras que Lina lo espiaba por la puerta que daba hacia cubierta. Su rostro era de preocupación, aunque al ver que su padre regresaba, de inmediato ella volvió a la cocina. Ahí, el moreno explicó lo sucedido, se veía triste, más triste de lo que nunca se había mostrado. Luego de eso, fue a la proa a tratar de pensar.

- Mami... ¿eso quiere decir que Luffy-san y Nami-san ya no se quieren? – preguntó Seta a Robin, quien le negó esa aseveración, sin embargo, esas palabras del pequeño resonaron en la mente de Lina la cual se asustó y decidió ser ella quien hablara con su madre.

Al llegar intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave – te dije que quería estar sola, Luffy.

- Soy yo, mamá. Por favor, déjame entrar.

Luego de algunos segundos, Lina tuvo la intención de retirarse, pero luego escuchó que la perilla era movida por dentro y la puerta se abrió, dejándola así entrar, viendo que su madre volvía a sentarse en su cama y advirtiendo que, en efecto, había estado llorando.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus ojos rojos y su boca a medio cerrar, además de mirada distante. Dicho semblante, hacía que Lina no supiera qué decirle a la autora de sus días, no quería ponerla peor de lo que estaba, pero finalmente trató de encontrar las palabras correctas.

- Mamá... tú sabes que mi papá no lo hizo a propósito, él te quiere mucho, y tú lo quieres a él ¿verdad?

- Yo lo quiero mi niña, pero cosas como éstas me hacen preguntar si él me quiere igual. Por el momento necesito estar sola, no quiero verlo.

Esa respuesta hizo estremecerse a la Princesa Pirata. Nunca había pensado un día en que sus padres no estuvieran juntos y lo que sucedía entonces, le causaba mucho miedo. Aún así, cumplió con la petición de la navegante y salió de la habitación, cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

- Tengo que hacer algo, al menos tengo que intentar con mi papá – se dijo la adolescente y fue en busca del capitán pirata el cual estaba en su lugar favorito. Desafortunadamente, él tampoco tenía demasiados ánimos de hablar, pues se sentía bastante afligido y su cabeza sólo trataba de calmarse para luego intentar pensar en alguna solución. Lina le relató lo sucedido con Nami minutos antes y el moreno le pidió dormir en su habitación, al menos esa noche, pues sabía que si Nami pedía no verlo, tenía que respetarla.

El resto del día fue duro, y con poca habla. Lo único relevante fue que el Sunny se acercó mucho a la isla avistada anteriormente. De esa manera, Luffy fue a la habitación de Lina, preparándose para dormir. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser su hija, la morenita era bastante ordenada, al menos así estaba su habitación – _shi, shi, es hija de Nami – _pensó sonriendo pero con leve aprensión.

La adolescente volvía del baño, pues ahí se había cambiado de ropa para dormir. Era extraño tener a un huésped como Luffy en su cuarto, pero aunque la situación no era la mejor, le alegraba poder pasar algo de tiempo con su padre.

- Tengo una idea papá. Cuando mañana lleguemos a la siguiente isla, debes comprarle un buen regaló a mi mamá y pedirle perdón. Estoy segura que para mañana, ella estará más tranquila y te perdonará.

- Sí, puede ser que funcione. Shi, shi, shi, Lina, eres más lista que yo.

Cuando Luffy se dispuso a dormir en el suelo, mientras su hija lo hacía en la cama, se quitó su chaleco, y Lina se percató de las múltiples cicatrices que tenía su padre en su torso, vestigios de las batallas que habían librado los mugiwara en todo ese tiempo.

Con su naturaleza curiosa, herencia del hombre al que tenía frente a ella, Lina empezó a preguntar la historia de cada una de las marcas y Luffy no resistió a relatarlas, hasta finalmente llegar a una muy especial.

- Ésta es muy grande papá ¿quién te la hizo? – se refirió la morena a una cicatriz que tenía forma de una mordida.

- Pues fue hace mucho tiempo. Me hizo un gyojin llamado... ehh... ¿cómo era? ¿Ar...?, bueno, no importa, era el que tenía nariz de sierra.

- Ah si, creo que su nombre era Arlong... – sonrió Lina al ver la poca memoria de su progenitor y así, él contó toda la historia de ese ataque a Arlong Park, causado por el daño que los hombres pez habían provocado a Nami y a su villa.

- Papá ¿tú quieres a mi mamá igual que desde que se conocieron? – preguntó la Princesa Pirata y la respuesta inmediata casi la hace llorar.

- No, ni cerca – dijo Luffy, pero luego complementó – ahora la quiero mucho más...

- Ji, ji, no sabía que podías ser tan romántico – casi se burló Lina mientras que Luffy se ponía un poco rojo de las mejillas – pero me gusta escucharte hablar así sobre mi mamá.

Minutos después, ambos dormían, pero Lina estaba mucho más tranquila y tenía la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo se solucionara.

Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que Lina no tenía clase, pero de cualquier manera, se despertó temprano, fue a bañarse y luego levantó al autor de sus días para que éste se arreglara y fueran entonces a comprar algún regalo. Ya cambiados, ambos salieron a cubierta, donde sólo estaban Robin y Seta, éste jugando con un par de autos de madera que Franky le había construido.

- ¿Puede Seta acompañarlos – pidió Robin, quien tenía planes de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Zoro. Quería llevarlo al poblado y hacer algo juntos y solos, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Luffy y Lina aceptaron, aunque Seta se fue con ellos de mala gana, pero no había opción a quejas – creo que nos tomaremos un buen rato en el pueblo, así que espero que ya hayan solucionado el problema para cuando regresemos – agregó la arqueóloga, quien estaba esperando a que el peliverde se cambiara para entonces partir.

El trío, entonces partió hacia el pueblo de la isla a la que el Sunny había llegado desde la mañana. No era demasiado grande, pero seguro que habría algo bonito que pudiera comprarle Luffy a Nami.

Aún así, no era demasiado fácil, pues tenía que ser un regalo especial, algo que de verdad le dijera a la pelirroja que el Rey de los Piratas la quería y que estaba conciente del error que había tenido.

La primera tienda a la que entraron, fue una de ropa, pero no parecía haber nada demasiado bueno, como para comprarlo, así que se dirigieron a la siguiente, la cual era una de libros. A Nami le gustaba leer, pero no tanto como para que un obsequio así la contentara con el moreno.

El pasar de las tiendas, les estaba pasando la factura en el humor, pues el no encontrar algo propicio para el regalo, los estaba fastidiando por lo que decidieron sentarse en una banca que estaba sobre la acera.

- Ahhhh, no pensé que buscar un regalo fuera tan cansado – dijo Luffy tumbándose en la silla de metal mientras Lina tenía rostro de preocupación, pues sabía que se hacía tarde y debían regresar lo más pronto posible, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

- ¡¡Waahh!! ¡¿Dónde está Seta?! – el pequeño se había perdido, o más bien lo había perdido de vista. Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar en los alrededores y a gritar su nombre. Afortunadamente, el chiquillo no era muy hiperactivo y se encontraba cerca, y al escuchar su nombre salió de una tienda.

- Es que... ojalá hubiera venido mi mami para que comprara los crayones que hay en esa tienda – señaló de donde había salido. Al escucharlo, a Lina le interesó entrar y ver lo que había en esa tienda que era de las que les faltaba por revisar. Dicho local vendía toda clase de instrumentos para escribir y dibujar.

- ¡Lo tengo papá! ¿qué es lo que más le gusta a mi mamá?

- El dinero y las mandarinas, me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos, fue en East Blue, en la isla donde vencimos a Buggy por primera vez.

- No, pero yo me refiero a lo que más le gusta hacer, aunque creo que lo que acabas de decir nos puede servir también, porque si recuerdas ese pequeño detalle..., bueno, creo que eso le agradará – le dijo sonriendo.

De esa forma, Luffy eligió el equipo de dibujo técnico más bonito que vio por ahí – jaja, pero no tengo tanto dinero, apenas traje algunos berries.

- Ayy papá, menos mal que yo siempre tengo algo de dinero conmigo, pero creo que ahora me debes ji, ji.

Lo siguiente, fue comprar papel para envolverlo y todo listo para regresar al Sunny. Cerca de la playa, Seta se separó de la mano de Lina, pero no hubo problema, pues se habían topado con Zoro y Robin, los cuales también volvían al barco luego de una mañana en el pueblo de la isla. Ambos, curiosamente, se veían bastante contentos.

- Me parece un buen regalo y es importante que le abras tu corazón, Luffy – comentó la arqueóloga luego de escuchar de qué se trataba el obsequio.

- ¿Y fueron a algún lugar en especial? – preguntó curiosa Lina a la pareja.

- Es algo que no debes saber, enana, eres muy chica para eso.

- Pues no soy tonta, y ahora que me dices que soy muy chica para eso, ya sé que es lo que fueron a hacer, par de pervertidos – le respondió Lina a Zoro con una sonrisa amplia.

- Ah, ja, ja, entonces fueron a... mghmm.

- Cállate, idiota. No lo digas – fue el peliverde quien alcanzó a cerrarle la boca a su capitán para que ya no hablara de más. Fue en ese momento que vieron una figura apoyada en el barandal del barco, la cual los estaba observando.

- ¡Nami! – exclamó Luffy e iba a apresurarse a ir con ella, pero luego recordó el enfado y se detuvo un momento. La pelirroja por su parte, vio que su chico tenía en sus manos una especie de regalo y aunque sabía que había tenido razón de enojarse, se sintió algo culpable de haber hecho sentir mal a Luffy.

- Yo... Luffy...

- No digas nada. Fui muy tonto por no acordarme.

- No, creo que esperé mucho, después de todo te conozco desde hace quince años y siempre has sido igual, pero debo aceptar que me hizo sentir mal.

- Yo espero que me perdones, yo te quiero mucho – le dijo el moreno entregándole una caja, con largo como de un metro y un ancho un poco menor. La navegante se fijó especialmente en que el papel era de mandarinas y el moño, estaba hecho con un billete.

- Qué extraño moño tiene este regalo – señaló Nami un poco curiosa e intuyendo que el detalle no había sido sólo un capricho

- _Papá, vamos. No puedes olvidar lo que habíamos acordado antes, tienes que decirlo ahora._

- Sí, es que... – el moreno dudaba mientras Lina abría grandes los ojos, visiblemente nerviosa – Nami ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en aquel pueblo cuando nos conocimos? Me dijiste que lo que más te gustaba era el dinero y las mandarinas.

La pelirroja ya no pudo resistir más y abrazó a su chico para luego darle un beso, y repetir la acción cuando abrió el regalo – espera, voy por el tuyo – dijo y en poco tiempo volvió con una caja. Dentro de ella había un par de sandalias nuevas – las que tienes ya dan lástima – sonrió.

- Vaya, los hombres son tan fáciles para elegirles un regalo – suspiró Lina viendo que a su padre le había encantado el obsequio, pero finalmente se sintió feliz de que esa difícil asunto hubiera pasado.

Ya en la noche, la Princesa Pirata se había cambiado y estaba lista para dormir, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Era nada menos que su padre, quien al verla la abrazó.

- No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, Lina-chan. Gracias a ti pude resolver este asunto.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis padres. No iba a dejar que estuvieran enfadados – sonrió la pelinegro.

- Me siento orgulloso de que seas mi hija, shi, shi , shi, y lo digo muy enserio – le dijo el Rey de los Piratas mientras se retiraba a su habitación y dejaba a la adolescente con un rostro lleno de satisfacción...

**Pues finalmente todo se arregló y además Luffy descubrió que Lina es muy confiable, mucho más que él xDDD y afortunadamente eso le ha ayudado bastante en esta ocasión. **

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias a los que se molestan en dejarlos:**

**Flames to Dust.- ****Así es, por desgracia para Zoro, su hijo no se parece mucho a él, aunque afortunadamente lo sigue y continúa siendo un ejemplo para él. Tal vez cuando crezca podrán tener más cosas en común. Muchas gracias.**

**Zorokriz.- Sí te recuerdo, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sora Yagami.- Es que Seta es un miedoso xDD pero es un buen niño. Con lo del pretendiente, pues es obvio que encontrará a alguien finalmente, pero ya lo veremos eso más adelante. Gracias por el review.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos que Lina tendrá que hacer un examen para asistir a la preparatoria, pero no se preocupen, todavía faltan algunos capítulos para que nuestra Princesa Pirata, parta hacia ese lugar, esto es sólo el inicio. Veremos un que otro personaje que ya ha salido por aquí.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	23. Especial Día de las Madres

**Éste es el especial del Día de las Madres. Un poco tarde, pero aún vale. Es un capítulo de recuerdos sobre los primeros días de Lina-chan en este mundo, y a Nami y a Luffy como padres muy jóvenes. Es además un poco más chico que los demás, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Luego de la hora de comida en el Sunny, Nami estaba en su habitación hojeando al parecer un libro y en ese momento, Lina pasó por ahí, alcanzando a ver lo que su madre hacía debido a que la puerta estaba a medio cerrar. Vio un poco y luego decidió entrar para mirar más cerca y ahí, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que su hija adolescente la estaba observando.

- Lo siento, no quería espiar mamá – le dijo sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, sólo estaba viendo un álbum de fotos, es de cuando eras bebé.

En efecto, en el libro había imágenes de una Lina recién nacida, ella en los brazos de Nami, o a veces en los de Luffy o con cualquier otro de los mugiwara. Particularmente, había una que estaba en el centro de todas en una página, como si estuviera siendo señalada.

- ¿Qué tiene ésta de especial? – preguntó la pelinegro.

- Ésta es la única foto que te pudimos tomar completamente dormida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de raro?

- Es porque nunca te quedabas quieta en un solo momento, ni aún teniendo 2 semanas de nacida, que era tu edad en esa foto – le señaló la navegante y empezó a recordar sus primeros días como madre.

_- Mira, hasta que voy a poderle tomar una foto – sonrió Robin mientras Lina estaba en su cuna y Nami descansaba en la cama - ¿qué pasa? No te emociona verla en ese estado. Se ve muy tierna – decía la arqueóloga._

_- Han sido las dos semanas más cansadas de mi vida. Creo que a este paso, voy a volverme vieja a los 20 años – respondió la pelirroja, que estaba casi "desperdigada" por toda su cama – no sé si estoy preparada para ser mamá, soy... – y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un llanto, ya que la pequeñísima Lina-chan había despertado y, como siempre, parecía tener bastante hambre._

_Nami, muy a su pesar, tuvo que levantarse para cargar a su bebé, llevarla a su regazo y comenzar a amamantarla, y sabía que con el hambre que siempre tenía Lina, el asunto iba para largo – me va a dejar seca esta niña – decía entre bromeando y resignándose._

_- ¿Acaso no estás feliz con ella? Es una bebe muy linda y bueno, no sé que se sentirá ser madre, pero supongo que debe ser algo muy especial._

_- No es que no sea algo muy especial, pero estoy preocupada. Apenas voy a cumplir 19 años y ya tengo tanta responsabilidad. Todas las noches esta niña llora para que le dé comida y en el día yo estoy como un zombie cuando ya está llorando otra vez. No sé si pueda aguantar mucho._

_Justo en ese instante, Luffy se aparecía a la habitación, se detuvo un momento, disculpándose por haber entrado sin ver antes lo que pasaba, aunque no era nada grave, puesto que ellos eran pareja. El capitán ya había superado el trauma de ver a su bebé succionando del pecho de su chica. La primera vez que la vio, pensó que estaba haciendo algo malo. Ahora le parecía algo tierno._

_Cuando Lina terminó de "vaciar" a la pobre Nami, ésta volvió a dejar a la bebé en su cuna y la pelirroja se disponía a volver a recostarse, pero Robin la detuvo antes de que fuera imposible levantarla de nuevo._

_- Estamos en la costa ¿Por qué no vamos un poco al pueblo para que así te puedas relajar un poco?_

_La navegante dudó, más que nada porque no habría quien cuidara a Lina-chan, pero su chico hizo algo bastante loable, se ofreció a cuidar a su niña mientras que la joven salía, aunque fuera a tomar el fresco._

_- ¿Estás seguro? _

_- ¿No confías en mí? – le dijo el moreno haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_- Más que en nadie, sólo ten cuidado – ella sonrió y besó al capitán pirata para luego cambiarse de ropa e irse con Robin. Al final, la pelirroja lucía bastante contenta de salir del barco y hacer algo diferente que cuidar a la pequeña bebé._

_Mientras tanto, Luffy admiraba a la pequeñita, dormida en su cuna. No imaginaba como algo tan pequeño y que se veía tan inocente, pudiera causarle algún problema. Ya había comido, y en lo que a él respectaba, no habría otra razón por la cual Lina-chan pudiera despertar y llorar o sentirse mal._

_Sin embargo, luego de un momento, Luffy se dio cuenta de que se estaba aburriendo. Su carácter hiperactivo no le permitía estar en un solo lugar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Pensó que tal vez podría comer algo y que no habría problema y si salía cinco minutos hacia la cocina, pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta, le pareció escuchar un gemido de su niña y volvió a la cuna a toda velocidad._

_En realidad, sólo había sido un suspiro de la bebé, pues seguía profundamente dormida. El moreno entonces decidió volver a intentarlo, y en cuanto salió de la habitación, fue a toda velocidad a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sin que nadie lo viera y tomó bastante comida para, en menos de dos minutos, ya estar de vuelta, pero para su mala suerte, cuando quiso abrir la puerta, ésta no se movió. Se había cerrado por dentro y ya no podía entrar, al menos no por ahí o sin hacerle daño a la puerta._

_- Esto es malo – se dijo el chico a sí mismo y lo primero que hizo fue comerse de un solo bocado todos los alimentos que había traído consigo y luego se dispuso a pensar el cómo entrar sin causar ruido. El camarote tenía un par de ventanas que daban hacia fuera, pero eran muy pequeñas y además tal vez estaban cerradas._

_A su cabeza llegó entonces la idea de ir por Franky. Un carpintero debía saber como es que podía abrir una puerta cerrada, por lo que fue a buscarlo, no sin antes toparse con Usopp y Chopper, quienes, curiosos, le acompañaron en su empresa. El carpintero peliazul, entonces, fue hallado en su taller personal y de inmediato tomó una de sus herramientas para ayudar a su capitán, quien, cuando regresó a la entrada de su habitación, suspiró aliviado, pues no parecía haber ruido en el camarote, lo que significaba que Lina aún seguía dormida._

_- Esto será fácil, sólo tengo que pasar esto por aquí y... listo ¡Súper! – gritó el cyborg._

_La buena noticia, es que la puerta estaba ahora abierta, la mala, es que con el grito de Franky, la pequeña bebé, había despertado y el llanto no se hizo esperar._

_- No llores Lina-chan, aquí estoy, mira aquí – se apresuró el moreno a ir a la cuna para cargarla y con ello, la chiquita dejó de llorar un momento, pero luego, volvió a hacerlo, aún en los brazos de su padre. Era lógico que extrañaba el cálido abrazo de su progenitora, que era quien la había cuidado durante sus dos semanas de vida._

_Los lamentos lagrimosos de la bebita, se hicieron escuchar por todo el barco, así que Sanji y Zoro, acudieron a ver lo que pasaba, siendo explicados luego de la ausencia de la pelirroja._

_- Seguro tiene hambre – comentó Zoro al ver que la pequeñita no dejaba de llorar._

_- Pero Nami le acaba de dar de comer hace poco – le respondió el moreno._

_- Tal vez, pero siendo tu hija, yo diría que tal vez su apetito sea infinito, como el tuyo – dijo Usopp._

_Mientras tanto, Nami y Robin visitaban una tienda de ropa, donde la navegante buscaba algún conjunto que le gustara, y lo había, pero no decidía a comprar alguno._

_- Aún no recupero mi figura – decía un poco deprimida._

_- Yo diría que estas bastante bien para haber dado a luz hace apenas dos semanas – afirmó Robin, tranquila como siempre, pero la navegante se levantaba un poco su blusa y no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella._

_- Vámonos, ver esas minifaldas que no puedo usar ahora, me deprime._

_Nami entonces pidió sentarse un momento. Tal vez la salida no había sido una buena idea, pues ella no lucía tan contenta como cuando apenas dejaban el barco y fue peor al momento que, frente a la banca donde ambas estaban sentadas, pasaba una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano._

_- Rayos... lucen tan... sin hijos._

_- Tal vez sea mejor que sigamos viendo que hay por aquí. Seguro lo que sufres es una etapa. Lo mejor es que te distraigas un poco, vamos a caminar un poco más._

_Más por no desairar a la alta morena que por su propio gusto, Nami consintió continuar con el paseo, aunque con rostro algo perdido. De pronto, su mirada se desvió al llamado de su amiga, quien le señalaba uno de los aparadores, el cual contenía no ropa de chica, sino de niños y bebés._

_- ¿No son lindos esos modelos? – dijo Robin con cierta ternura en su rostro._

_Nami no respondió, sino que al ver uno de los conjuntos, imaginó a su niña con ellos. Vio un pequeño vestido rosado y supuso que en pocos meses, Lina podría usar algo parecido. Acto seguido, la navegante entró a la tienda y empezó a ver toda clase de modelos y compró algunos, más que cuando lo hacía con ropa para ella._

_- Debió haber sido mucho dinero._

_- Bueno, un poco, pero es la primera ropa que le compro a Lina. Creo que me entusiasmé – Nami estaba visiblemente más contenta que antes de entrar a la tienda y comprar todos esos modelos para su querida niña, y mientras le enseñaba algunos a Robin, ambas llegaron caminando a una plaza, la cual estaba bastante concurrida. _

_- Hay muchas familias por aquí – notó la navegante, que se encontraban algunos padres con sus hijos, ya fuera comprando helado, jugando en las fuentes, o simplemente dando un paseo. Robin entonces sonrió ampliamente al observar como su nakama admiraba a esas familias, y sabía que por su mente pasaba la imagen de ella con su niña, o al menos algo parecido._

_- Tal vez sea hora de volver al barco. Espero que Luffy no esté teniendo problema alguno – casi carcajeó la pelirroja y ambas se retiraron del lugar con destino a la costa._

_Al mismo tiempo, los chicos habían intentado toda clase de trucos para evitar que Lina siguiera llorando, pero todo era inútil._

_- ¿Y si está enferma? ¿Qué hago si Lina-chan se enfermó por mi culpa?_

_- No pudiste haber enfermado a tu hija en tan poco tiempo Luffy. Además no tiene temperatura, no parece tener dolor alguno – comentó Chopper, quien también estaba desconcertado._

_- La única opción, es que definitivamente sí tiene hambre. Debería de prepararle algo._

_- Estúpido Ero-cook. No puedes prepararle nada. Ella sólo toma leche._

_- ¡Ya lo sé, cabeza de marimo, pero al menos yo doy ideas!_

_- Dejen de pelear. Oye Sanji, tal vez puedas hacer algún tipo de leche que pueda tomar Lina-chan – les dijo Usopp mientras se ponía entre ambos._

_- Pero eso no serviría, porque tan pequeña, Lina-chan tiene que tomar la leche del pecho de su madre – apuntó Chopper._

_Eso puede arreglarse. Ustedes encárguense de la leche y yo de lo otro – dijo Franky y se fue a su taller, dejando con un palmo de narices a todos, pero finalmente, decidieron hacerle caso._

_El rubio cocinero, finalmente pudo preparar una leche lo más parecida posible a la materna, según las indicaciones de Chopper, mientras que Luffy seguía cargando a una Lina que no dejaba de llorar. En ese instante, Franky y Uspp llegaban con su más reciente invención: un seno postizo, el cual podía rellenarse con la leche que había preparado Sanji._

- ¡Mamá, dile a mi papá que lo cuente como es! – exigió Lina, pues un recién llegado Luffy, se había encargado de relatar esa última parte.

- Bueno, así fue… - respondió Nami mientras que la Princesa Pirata agachaba la cabeza y Luffy continuaba con su parte de la historia.

_- ¿Están seguros que esto está bien? – preguntó el capitán mientras que sus nakamas le ponían el aparato colgado desde su espalda y hombro._

_- No te preocupes mugiwara, hasta será divertido – le aseguró Franky._

_Luffy entonces se dispuso a tratar de "amamantar" a su niña. Ya había visto como lo hacía Nami, así que no debería ser tan complicado. Se sentó en una silla, se acomodó a su niña e intentó darle "pecho", pero ésta se negó y empezó a llorar más fuerte aún. Todos estaban desconcertados. No debería haber razón para que Lina-chan llorar, puesto que ahí estaba la comida, o en este caso, la leche, frente a ella. Simplemente, no era que tuviera hambre, sino la ausencia de su madre._

_El instinto de Luffy, le hizo comprender que él no podía sustituir a Nami. Al menos, no a tan temprana edad de su pequeña y simplemente se resignó, levantándose para ir a cubierta y seguir cargando a su inconsolable pequeña._

_- Shi, shi, debe ser bonito tener una mamá que te cuide todo el tiempo – sonrió el moreno a su bebé sin esperar respuesta, mientras que los demás mugiwara se sentaron cerca de él, excepto Chopper, quien había ido por una frazada para tapar a la chiquita._

_- Cuando son tan pequeños, los bebés se pueden enfermar fácilmente. Es mejor que la cubras con esto – le dijo el reno doctor y el chico de goma accedió a hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la vereda que conducía al pueblo, esperando la llegada de su chica._

_Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde. El llanto de Lina-chan se terminó y ésta, cayó dormida en los brazos de su padre. Éste creía que había hecho algo para ello, lo que lo convertía en un gran padre._

_- Yo diría que más bien se cansó de tanto llorar. Mejor lévala a la cuna – aconsejó Usopp y así hizo Luffy, quien la acostó y arropó con ternura y luego se quedó ahí, a observarla dormir, pero él cayó presa del sueño pocos minutos después._

_Luego de un rato, sintió que alguien lo movía. Abrió los ojos, y vio algo naranja, que, cuando quitó lo nublado de su vista, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Nami._

_- Veo que podía confiar en ti, hiciste un buen… ¿qué es eso? – señaló la pelirroja el "seno" postizo, pues Luffy se había olvidado de quitárselo y entonces procedió a contar lo sucedido en la ausencia de la navegante, quien, lejos de enfadarse, le pareció algo divertido el suceso._

_- ¿Así que me extraño? Creo que yo también un poco a ella. ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos creado vida? – mencionó la joven al abrazar a su chico._

- Entonces… ¿era una llorona papá?

- Ja, ja, no. Sólo los primeros meses, luego, ya no llorabas nada.

- Además, se te quitó lo mimada muy rápido, porque pronto, ya podía irme y tú te quedabas con tu papá muy a gusto – agregó Nami – creo que ese día, me di cuenta de cuan afortunada era por tenerte. Aún lo creo así, cada vez más.

De esa manera, Lina, Luffy y Nami, siguieron viendo el álbum de recuerdos, pasando por absolutamente todas las edades de la Princesa Pirata, desde que era una bebé, hasta sus primeros pasos, luego ya como una niña, una preadolescente y su edad actual.

- Vaya que has crecido rápido, mi niña…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Posiblemente, haya más capítulos de flashbacks, así como éste, en un futuro, para recordar las épocas de niña de Lina-chan**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias:**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, hay muchas personas que Lina no conoce, pero poco a poco lo hará, no te preocupes. Lo de Hancock, pues no será demasiado importante, no es un personaje que me apasione mucho, la verdad xDD**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Je, je. No son mis exámenes, sino de Lina-chan. Lo de los hombres, olvidando aniversarios, no es 100% general, pero sí ocurre frecuentemente xD**

**Flames to Dust.- ****Las mujeres siempre esperan mucho de estas fechas y a Luffy ya se lo habían sentenciado en el anterior aniversario. Lo bueno es que todo salió bien. Gracias por el review.**

**Zorokriz.- Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y leí un fic tuyo y te dejé review, ahí por si las dudas. Ojalá sigas escribiendo.**

**Kaze no akuma.- Primeramente, siento no haber respondido al review del capítulo anterior, pero tuve una confusión con los reviews de dicho capítulo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por la lectura. Hasta pronto.**

**Sora Yagami.- Me encanta tu review. Y sí, Nami tenía motivos para enfadrse, pero Lina supo resolverlo. Espero que te haya gustado éste también.**

**Ahora, hago un copy paste del anterior xDD**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos que Lina tendrá que hacer un examen para asistir a la preparatoria, pero no se preocupen, todavía faltan algunos capítulos para que nuestra Princesa Pirata, parta hacia ese lugar, esto es sólo el inicio. Veremos un que otro personaje que ya ha salido por aquí.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	24. Examen

**Listo el capítulo 24, el cual ha tardado un poquito, pero creo que ha salido bien. Espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo y si no, pues las sugerencias en los reviews xD**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde!! ¡¡Tardas mucho en arreglarte!!

- ¿Pues que esperabas? Soy una mujer, tengo que tardar en arreglarme. Además no es un día común, es un día muy especial.

- Mejor debería llevarme Robin-san sola... - dijo Lina mientras esperaba a que su madre saliera de la habitación, pues ya habían anclado en un lugar cercano a donde estaba la preparatoria. Era el día del examen, pero no quisieran anclar precisamente en la isla, para evitar cualquier problema por su calidad de piratas. A pesar de ser una fecha importante, la morena no se sentía angusitada ni mucho menos.

- Si yo fuera tú, me sentiría un poco nerviosa. No sé como es que estás tan calmada Lina-chan – le comentaba Vivi quien apenas entraba al pasillo de los camarotes y al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la habitación de Nami se abría, dejando salir a la pelirroja ya arreglada de forma algo elegante.

- ¡¡Al fin!! ¡Rápido, que vamos a llegar tarde! - jalaba la adolescente a su madre del brazo para llevarla a cubierta mientras se despedían de Vivi.

En el pequeño barco de las compras, el cual tenía como punta, una réplica de la que fuera la proa del Going Merry, estaban sentados ya Robin junto con Seta, quien estaba aferrado a sus brazos.

- ¡Nami...! Yo quiero ir también – gimoteaba Luffy hacia su chica, pues ya se había decidido que sólo irían las chicas hacia la isla. Vivi tendría que quedarse para evitar que los hombres hicieran alguna tontería.

Mientras el pequeño barco de compras se alejaba rumbo, la Princesa de Arabasta se recargó en el barandal del Sunny, admirando el navegar de la máquina de vapor. - ¿Cómo es que Lina está tan tranquila ante algo tan importante?

- Eso es sencillo – respondió Franky luego de beber un poco de cola – ella es la hija de Luffy y este tonto no le tiene miedo a nada, así que es natural que ella tampoco le tema a nada.

- Entiendo, sólo espero que le vaya bien

- Si no se distrae, esa enana deberá pasar fácilmente. Es muy dedicada. Sacó lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres – comentó Zoro, quien, de cierta forma, se sentía algo orgulloso de la joven pelinegro.

El mini Merry no demoró demasiado en llegar a la isla Celeste, lugar donde se encontraba la preparatoria. Era una isla bastante céntrica en el Grand Line y de muy fácil acceso. Había bastante ajetreo y podían verse muchos chicos y chicas de la edad de Lina, los cuales seguramente estarían allí para lo mismo que ella: tratar de entrar a esa preparatoria.

- No me sueltes la mano Seta, que hay mucha gente y puedes perderte.

- ¿Entonces me cargas, mami?

- Estás muy grande como para que te cargue, sólo no te sueltes – decía Robin a su retoño, el cual todavía era bastante mimado, aunque la arqueóloga trataba de hacerlo cambiar poco a poco.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a formarse en una fila que no demoró mucho en avanzar y pronto la Princesa Pirata llenó su registro para poder hacer el examen en pocas horas.

De pronto, un joven se acercó a Nami, quien estaba a un lado de la mesa de registro - ¿es usted maestra de la Preparatoria? - le preguntó, a lo que Nami negó y explicó ser madre de una aspirante – Qué mala suerte. Yo quería tener un pivón así como maestra – le dijo mientras se iba.

- ¡Mocoso....!

- ¡Mamá, detente! No vayas a causar un alboroto, recuerda que por eso no trajimos a mi papá.

- Está bien, pero ya me las pagará si lo vuelvo a ver después...

- Tal vez deberías tomarlo como un cumplido – sonrió Robin, quien, al tener a Seta tomado de la mano, fue de cierta forma inmune a las miradas lascivas de los hormonales chicos que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

Luego de ese episodio, sólo tenían que esperar y por tanto se sentaron en una banca cercana al lugar.

- ¿Crees que debas darme un pequeño repaso en estos minutos, Robin-san?

- Ya no puedes aprender más de lo que tienes en la cabeza en tan sólo unos minutos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte para que tu cerebro esté listo en cuanto comience el examen.

Lejos de estar inquieta, Lina se preguntaba cómo podría ser el examen. Qué tipo de preguntas tendría y si sería muy difícil. En ese momento, sus cabilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito que llamaba su nombre, un grito femenino. Al buscar la precedencia de la voz, la Princesa Pirata encontró a una joven de abundante cabello rojo que se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¡Hikari!

- Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir. Menos mal que te vi a ti y a tu mamá – le dijo la chica Kaze Hikari, quien se convirtiera años atrás en la mejor amiga de Lina.

De esa manera, la morena presentó a Robin y a Seta a su amiga y luego, la pelirroja la invitó a ir cerca del edificio donde sería el examen, pues ya no faltaba demasiado para que llegara la hora de comenzar, así que la morena se despidió de su madre y de su maestra.

- Fue un gusto verla y a usted conocerla – se despidió cortésmente Hikari y luego se llevó de la mano a Lina.

- ¡Adiós, haré mi mejor esfuerzo! - afirmó Lina.

Nami la veía como si se estuviera separando de ella para siempre, pero aún así le deseó suerte dentro de sus pensamientos. Aunque de pronto, su mirada fue como si ya no la volviera a ver nunca. Eso era porque Lina comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida en ese momento.

Mientras llegaban al edificio escolar, Hikari preguntó a Lina qué número le habían dado:

- Tengo el 77 ¿y tú?

- Yo el 21, creo que estaremos en salones separados para hacer el examen.

No era demasiado problema para ambas. Aunque hubiera estado mejor quedar juntas, ello no les impediría hacer una buena prueba. El único inconveniente llegó cuando la Princesa Pirata le hizo una pregunta a la pelirroja:

- ¿Y estudiaste duro?

Los chiquilla de ojos verdes se quedó entonces pensando con ojos algo perdidos y sonrisa nerviosa. Había estudiado, pero aún así, tal vez no sería suficiente como para pasar y hasta ese momento no había querido pensar en ello.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Lina – Robin-san era muy dura en los exámenes, pero un truco, es que leas absolutamente todas las preguntas de toda la prueba. De ahí, recordarás muchas cosas de las que estudiaste. Comienza con las sencillas y luego ve con las más difíciles cuando ya tengas más confianza.

- Gracias – le abrazó Hikari – cuando estemos juntas en la escuela, tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar – sonrió.

Esos diez minutos se fueron rápidos. Mientras que Lina hablaba y hablaba, Hikari sólo se mantenía escuchando. La morena relataba todas las aventuras que había tenido y las islas que había visitado, además de los amigos que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo en el mar.

La pelirroja no tenía demasiado que contar. Prefería escuchar las historias de su amiga que recordar lo poco o nada interesante que sucedía en su mansión. Era por eso que estaba ávida de ir ya a la preparatoria y conocer muchas más personas con las cuales tener buenas experiencias.

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny, Luffy estaba tranquilo, aunque espectante. Quería saber cuanto antes el resultado de su niña, aunque él estaba muy seguro que la Princesa Pirata pasaría sin problemas, simplemente su curiosidad natural le hacía querer conocer el éxito de la morena.

- Shi, shi. Lina-chan no debe tardar mucho en regresar y decirnos las buenas noticia ¿verdad Plue?

- Puuunnn – respondía la pequeña criatura blanca, que en esa ocasión había tenido que esperar en el Sunny, en lugar de ir con la pelinegro.

- Pero Luffy-san. A Lina-chan no le darán el resultado inmediatamente. Los van a publicar semanas después de que haga el examen – le explicó Vivi.

- Eso no importa. Ella sabrá si aprobó o no, estoy seguro de eso – respondió él con mucha confianza. Vivi supo que era verdad, pues al parecerse tanto a su padre, Lina tendría un veredicto de su propio desempeño aún sin ver el resultado oficial de éste.

- Yo le tengo listo un banquete en cuanto vuelva. La princesa merece una buena comida después de un buen esfuerzo – decía orgulloso Sanji, no sin antes advertir a Luffy que la mayor parte era para Lina. Después de todo, la morenita comía casi tanto como su padre.

Finalmente, en la entrada del edificio escolar, un hombre subió a un templete y con un Den Den Mushi, el cual estaba comunicado con otros de estos caracoles, pero más grandes y empotrados en un poste alto, anunció la llegada de la hora de hacer el examen. Los grupos serían de 50 en 50 personas, por lo que, tal y como Hikari lo había dicho, ambas amigas estarían en salones separados.

Rápidamente se formaron las filas con los respectivos grupos y cada una de ellas fue siguiendo a un maestro encargado. En el caso de Lina, dicha instructora se trataba de una mujer joven, con anteojos y cabello entre negro y azul. Sucedió que ésta tropezó al entrar al grupo, perdiendo sus lentes, haciendo que la mayoría de los adolescentes no pudieran aguantar la risa aunque hubo alguien que se los dio rápidamente.

- ¿Es usted maestra de aquí, Tashigi-san? - le preguntó Lina-chan, quien en alguna ocasión ya había conocido a la ahora ex marine y en ese momento tuvo que revelar quien era, pues la delgada mujer no había visto a la Princesa Pirata desde que era una pequeña niña.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Cuando tu padre se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas, a algunos marines no nos quedó otra opción que abandonar al Gobierno, y en mi caso, pude encontrar este trabajo. Espero darte clases en un futuro cercano. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Eso tranquilizó también a Tashigi, quien a penas había pasado un semestre enseñando en la preparatoria y todavía no controlaba muy bien a los alumnos. De tal manera, pudo explicar de buena forma las reglas e instrucciones del examen y empezó a repartirlos.

Lina estaba en una de las filas de en medio, en el ámbito transversal, y enseguida de ella, se encontraba otra chica, de cabello azul, éste algo corto a excepción de una cola que estaba bastante larga, ojos negros y de apariencia delgada. Parecía bastante nerviosa y ya que la joven pirata sabía que la charla era un buen método para alejar los nervios, se dispuso a sacar plática a esa joven.

- Hola ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Lina.

- Ah... yo... yo me llamo Noriko.

- No estés nerviosa, seguro que todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes – la sonrisa de la Princesa Pirata serenó a la chica y entablaron conversación antes de que los exámenes llegaran a sus manos.

- Mi hermano ya está en la preparatoria y ahora me toca a mí entrar, pero en esta ocasión los aspirantes son muchos más que en otros años, yo creo que ahora, sólo entrarán más o menos la mitad de los que hagan el examen, es por eso que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Si estudiaste, seguro que lo logras – la animó antes de ser interrumpida por Tashigi.

- Agradecería que desde este momento guardaran silencio – les ordenó con amabilidad, cosa que hicieron de inmediato luego de recibir su hoja de respuestas, seguida de un cuadernillo de preguntas. Al terminar de entregar todo, Tashigi procedió a explicar las instrucciones del examen y luego miró su reloj para así dar inicio a la prueba.

De esa manera, todos los adolescentes miraron su examen y empezaron a responderlo, rellenando esos círculos o más bien, óvalos marcando al respuesta que ellos consideraban la correcta en tal caso de la pregunta,

Muchos de ellos hacían muecas por cada pregunta que pasaba, otros se jalaban los cabellos y los suspiros no faltaban cada cinco segundos. El examen no era fácil, aunque había algunos que no la pasaban tan mal. Lina era una de ellos, mientras que Noriko, aun batallando, tampoco tenía demasiados problemas.

- ¡¡Que no, idiotas!! Con esta es la cuarta vez...

- Supongo que no es normal para los alumnos ver una mujer guapa por aquí – le dijo Robin a Nami, luego de que, una vez más, los hormonales adolescentes, algunos de ellos ya alumnos, le preguntaran a la pelirroja si ella era la nueva maestra.

- Si yo fuera su maestra, sería una verdadera pesadilla... ¡claro que sí!

- Yo creo que si fueras maestra, Nami-san, no habrías de usar esas blusas – señaló el pequeño, pero perspicaz Seta, pues la navegante, a pesar de tener más de 30 años, seguía vistiendo muy juvenil, ya que su cuerpo y condición lo permitía, y claro, ello atraía la mirada de los hombres, sobre todo de aquellos en pleno crecimiento.

- ¿Seguro que este niño es de Zoro? ¿No habrás tenido una aventurilla con Sanji o algo así? - preguntó burlona, aludiendo al hecho de que a Seta le gustaba cocinar y además se fijaba en repetidas ocasiones en las curvas femeninas, usualmente en los senos, aunque no lo hiciera por malicia – no es normal que un niño tan pequeño, note esas cosas... - suspiraba la pelirroja, aunque sólo era una broma, pues no pretendía insinuar absolutamente nada.

Robin simplemente sonreía y miraba el edificio donde Lina-chan había entrado. Esperaba que realmente la Princesa Pirata tuviera un buen resultado, porque además, eso significaba que la arqueóloga había sido una buena maestra. En cierta forma era una prueba también para ella.

De regreso al aula donde Lina hacía su examen, de pronto un chico se levantó de su lugar con su prueba en la mano. Recogió su lápiz y fue directo hacia donde estaba Tashigi.

- "Vaya, ha terminado, y tan pronto, debió haber estudiado muchísimo" - pensó Lina quien, aunque estaba ya bastante adelantada, no se encontraba cerca de terminar la prueba.

El chico entregó la hoja de respuestas y su cuadernillo de preguntas, y luego salió huyendo despavorido. Tashigi se levantó con violencia y quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde – ¡espera! - gritó la ex marine – tu examen no tiene ni una respuesta... contes... tada...

El adolescente se había rendido si quiera antes de comenzar, de alguna manera la presión y la falta de estudio acabaron con él y prefirió irse sin responder cuestión alguna. Esto puso más nerviosos a algunos de los "alumnos", pero nadie imitó el comportamiento del joven anterior. Todos siguieron, al menos intentando responder sus preguntas.

Luego de una hora y media de examen, alguien se incorporó con sus hojas y su lápiz, ya con todo listo para entregar la prueba.

- Suerte Lina, ojalá que nos veamos aquí pronto.

- Suerte a ti también, Noriko. Concéntrate y todo saldrá bien – se despidió la morena y fue directo a entregar el examen a Tashigi, quien, de la misma manera, le expresó su deseo por verla de nuevo y envió un saludo a sus padres.

- Por cierto... - recordó la maestra y envió un saludo a alguien más.

Al salir, lo primero que vio fue a Seta acercándose a ella, mientras que Robin estaba detrás de él. Nami se encontraba en una banca cerca, mirando hacia la nada, pero, como si presintiera la presencia de su hija, volteó hacia donde estaba ella y sólo sonrió para luego levantarse. No había visto a casi nadie salir del edificio, por lo que supo que a Lina le había ido bien, terminando tan pronto el examen.

- Si has respondido a todas las preguntas, ya no hay de que preocuparse.

- Así lo he hecho – rió la adolescente.

- Entonces podemos irnos. Vendremos por los resultados en unos 3 meses.

- ¡No! Todavía no. Quiero ver cómo le ha ido a Hikari – al decir Lina esto, Nami y Robin pusieron un rostro más serio, que por supuesto la Princesa Pirata notó y preguntó rápidamente el por qué.

- Bueno, mi niña. No sé como le haya ido a ella, pero seguro que estará en la escuela contigo, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? No sé si estudió bien -

La pelirroja le puso las manos en el hombro a su hija para decir bien lo que quería explicar:

- Lina, no todos los que entran a esta escuela tienen que sacar buena puntuación en el examen. Algunos... son demasiado ricos y no importa mucho si son inteligentes o no. No estoy diciendo que ese sea el caso de Hikari, pero sí sabemos que su familia es rica y que en todo caso, tiene la entrada asegurada.

La Princesa Pirata se quedó callada un momento, y luego empezó a mirar hacia el edificio. Justo veía a varios chicos salir, entre los cuales estaba la pelirroja ojiverde, quien lucía contenta. La pirata adolescente se acercó a su amiga con un poco de precaución, no sin antes recibir un consejo de parte de su maestra.

- No la culpes Lina-chan. Ella no tiene la culpa y recuerda que es tu amiga. No es algo tan importante – le dijo con su sonrisa seria y misteriosa.

Así, ambas se encontraron y mientras Hikari era efusiva, la pelinegro no lo era tanto. Luego de unas preguntas, Lina confirmó que lo que le había dicho su madre, era totalmente, cierto. La pelirroja no trató de ocultarlo, aunque tampoco se sentía orgullosa de ello.

- Sé que no es del todo justo – comentó la ojiverde – pero mi familia incluso pagó desde hace años a esta preparatoria para mí. No es algo que pueda desperdiciar. Sé que tal vez no soy tan inteligente, pero de algo estoy segura, cuando estemos juntas en la escuela, tú me ayudarás a estudiar ¿verdad?

- Claro, yo te ayudaré. Sigo pensando que no demasiado justo, pero no quiere decir que no merezcan estar aquí. Será como una nueva aventura – sonrió la Princesa Pirata. Hikari debía irse ya, así que ambas se despidieron y se desearon suerte.

Segundos después, Noriko salía del edificio buscando con su cabeza por todos lados hasta que encontró su objetivo.

- ¡¡Lina!! Creo que me fue bien. Al final todas las respuestas estaban en mi cabeza. Gracias por calmarme.

- Bueno, todo ha sido por ti, no me agradezcas. Sólo espero verte en la escuela próximamente.

Con una nueva amiga a su lista, la Princesa Pirata regresaba con su madre, y Robin y Seta, listas para ir de nuevo al barco. El bueno humor de Lina hizo saber a Nami y a la arqueóloga, que le había ido bien en el examen y no preguntaron demasiado, además de que le tenían suficiente confianza.

Al llegar al barco, el primero en abordarla fue su padre.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Todo salió bien, papá – respondió ella.

- Shi, shi, ya veo. Seguro que has pasado. ¡Ahora vamos a comer! ¡Sanji, comida!

- Ya, ya. Ya lo sé. Todo está listo – dijo el cocinero quien terminaba los preparativos para el banquete. Mientras tanto, Lina se acercó a Zoro para entregar un mensaje.

- No adivinas quien te ha mandado saludos Zoro-san. Tashigi-san es ahora maestra de esa preparatoria y me dijo que te saludara mucho.

El peliverde se puso nervioso y afortunadamente para él, Robin no estaba demasiado cerca y pidió a Lina que no hablara más del asunto. Era evidente lo nervioso que la ex marine ponía al espadachín, más que nada por su amplio parecido a Kuina.

Finalmente, toda la tripulación se sentó en un mesón acondicionado en cubierta y dispusieron a comer el gran banquete, en el cual, Nami no paraba en regaños tanto para su esposo, como para su hija, por sus modos y cantidad para comer...

**Ahora tendremos que esperar algunos otros capítulos para conocer el resultado final del examen, pero antes habrá otras historias que contar por supuesto. **

**He aquí los reviews. Muchas gracias:**

**The Future Queen Pirate.- Y no xDD es la hija de Luffy y Nami. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el review. Ojalá que te siga gustando.**

**Gabe Logan.- Ahora que lo pienso, es parecido (aunque no era Pacino, sino Robert de Niro xD) pero no pensé en eso al escribir, creo que me vino de otro lado la inspiración. Ya ni sé xD Muchas gracias.**

**Kaze no akuma.- Me gusta responder los reviews en los capítulos, más que nada por aquellos que llegan anónimos (es decir, sin cuenta). Muchas gracias por la lectura y el review.**

**Flames to Dust.- ****He pensado ya muchos capítulos flashbacks, así que de haber, habrá. Como viste el examen no resultó demasiado problema, al menos no por ahora. Saludos.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- De algún lado se me tuvo que ocurrir, aunque no recuerdo exactamente de donde xD Gracias y saludos.**

**Sora Yagami.- Yo también supongo que es maravilloso ser madre (o padre en mi caso xDD) así que quise plasmar un poquito de eso, y como ya dije, claro que habrá más flashbacks. Gracias.**

**.- Pues, saldrá, no en breve, pero saldrá xD**

**En el próximo capítulo, Lina se encontrará nada más y nada menos que con un espadachín poderoso, aunque ya no es el mejor del mundo. Veremos qué sucede entonces.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	25. Duelo

**Ya llegamos hasta el capítulo 25. Si les diga la verdad, al principio no pensé que el fic llegaría hasta aquí, creía que lo iba a hacer más corto, pero cuando menos pensé ya estaba por arriba de los 20 capítulos, y todavía falta bastante. **

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

A pesar de que la mañana lucía muy tranquila debido al poco viento y movimiento del mar que había, la popa del Sunny no lo era tanto, debido a continuos choques entre espadas que se suscitaban. Un poco después, una jovencita caía de trasero hacia el suelo de madera del barco.

- No está mal, has mejorado, pero aún te faltan unos cien años para derrotarme.

La adolescente se levantó un poco cabizbaja, visiblemente enfadada pues guardó su espada con un poco de violencia.

- ¡Oye! Recuerda que tu _Tsuda Sukehiro_ es parte de ti. Debes tenerle respeto y no tratarla de esa manera – le reprendió Zoro mientras ella pedía perdón.

- Es que pensé que tal vez podría estar ya cerca de ganarte... ¿Es porque soy mujer? ¿Por eso no puedo ser más fuerte que tú?

Él se acercó entonces y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella ya sin el rostro enfadado – mira, esto es de práctica y experiencia, y sabes que tengo mucho más que tú de ambas. No tiene nada que ver que seas mujer. Hombres y mujeres pueden ser igual de fuertes – le aseguró.

Lo que Lina no alcanzaba a comprender, es que con quien había peleado en forma de práctica hacía pocos minutos, era nada más y nada menos que el espadachín más fuerte del mundo, Roronoa Zoro, y que, en esos momentos, por más que se esforzara, no podría vencerlo. De hecho, nadie en todo el mundo podía pensar en derrotar al espadachín mugiwara.

Ello, por supuesto, no significaba que Lina fuera débil ni mucho menos. Además había desarrollado un estilo distinto al de Zoro. Mientras el de éste se basaba en el poder destructivo de sus variadas técnicas, el de la adolescente confiaba mucho más en su velocidad y en tratar de predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos.

Al tener como compañero de pelea a Zoro, aunque lo hicieran en muy contadas ocasiones, hacía que la Princesa Pirata no se diera cuenta de la verdadera fuerza que poseía. El peliverde poco a poco se dio cuenta de ello y fue por eso que decidió dejar de enseñarle, pero la Princesa Pirata no había tenido mucho tiempo para buscar otros rivales para practicar.

Luego de esa pelea de práctica, Lina fue a bañarse y seguía un poco contrariada por no poderle ganar a su maestro. Entrenaba cada día, y bastante duro, y por ahora no parecía servir de mucho. La morena estuvo de ese humor durante el resto del día, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para su padres.

- Seguro que se siente rara porque pronto estará en la preparatoria – quiso adivinar Nami, pero su chico no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- No creo que sea eso, seguro que es por otra razón – comentó, pero no quiso cuestionar a su hija. No quería meterse en algún problema por si se trataba de un asunto meramente femenino.

Algunos días pasaron y en uno de ellos, Lina despertó sumamente temprano. Apenas el sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte, pero el día anterior había dormido desde muy temprano y no tenía ya sueño. Desde que había hecho el examen de admisión para la preparatoria, ya no tenía clases con Robin por lo que por las mañanas se lo pasaba mirando el mar.

Justo ese día, vio que alguien más subió muy temprano a cubierta. Se trataba de Seta quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

- Oye, ¿qué haces tan temprano? No me digas que vas a comer algo.

- No, lo que pasa es que voy a hacerles desayuno a mis papás – respondió el pequeño y la Princesa Pirata pidió dejar ayudarle, aunque en realidad no era muy buena cocinando, Seta era bastante mejor que ella a pesar de que le llevaba cerca de 10 años.

El pelinegro iba a preparar algo sencillo: Hot Cakes con tocino. Tal vez no sonaba muy complicado, y menos cuando él había visto a Sanji prepararlos muchas veces, pero Lina no podía hacer que la masa tuviera buena consistencia.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Seta podía lograrlo con gran facilidad por lo que la morena mejor se sentó y decidió ya no estorbar, se prepararía algo sencillo más tarde y listo.

De pronto, su agudo oído alcanzó a escuchar el choque del aire con una vela. Había sido un sonido pequeño, pero salió a ver si se trataba de algún barco pequeño que estaba pasando cerca de ahí.

Al mirar por encima de la barandilla del Sunny, en efecto, pudo ver una embarcación, pero ésta era muy pequeña y tenía una extraña forma, como si fuese un ataúd. Su única vela estaba atada a un poste no muy grande en forma de cruz y había un sólo pasajero.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó sin reparos la adolescente.

El hombre volteó a verla y ella rápidamente se fijó en su extraño mirar que era distinto al de una persona normal. El sujeto se levantó y miró el Thousand Sunny de proa a popa para luego sonreír. - Es un bonito barco, yo creo que me lo quedaré.

Lina frunció el ceño y acomodó su espada en la cintura lista para tener alguna pelea. No importaba mucho el rival, sobre todo si el barco, que era su hogar, estaba en peligro. De la misma manera, pensó que no necesitaba llamar a los demás, era una oportunidad para demostrarse a sí misma sobre todo, lo fuerte que era.

- Vaya, así que eres espadachín, interesante – dijo el atacante tomando una espada negra enorme que tenía en su espalda, pero sin sacarla, sólo enseñando a la Princesa Pirata que él también desempeñaba el kenjutsu para sorpresa de la morena. - Te diré algo pequeña. Quisiera ver que tan fuerte eres, hace mucho que no peleo con alguien hábil, así que ¿qué te parece si tenemos un duelo y si tú me ganas, me iré de aquí?

Lina lo pensó por unos momentos y aceptó. El espadachín entonces le ofreció subir a su pequeño barco, pues conocía una isla cercana donde podrían llevar a cabo su duelo. A la morena le pareció bastante extraño, pero finalmente subió a esa casi "balsa" con el tétrico detalle de su forma.

- Ah... no me he presentado, mi nombre es Delacure Mihawk.

- Pues mi nombre es Lina – respondió ella con cortesía, atendiendo a la caballerosidad del extraño pero a la vez cuidándose de que él no intentara nada extraño. Tampoco quiso revelar su nombre completo, pues no quería impresionar al espadachín anunciándole que era la hija del Rey de los Piratas, quería ganar por sus propios méritos.

La Princesa Pirata, no sabía demasiado sobre las peleas o los rivales que sus padres y sus nakamas habían tenido anteriormente. Conocía algunos detalles pero sus preguntas siempre habían sido evitadas por su madre más que nadie. Nami siempre soñó con que Lina tuviera una vida feliz sin preocupaciones.

En el Sunny, mientras Seta seguía preparando ese pequeño desayuno para sus padres, alguien improbable se aparecía por ahí, pues se trataba de su peliverde padre, Roronoa Zoro. Hasta el infante se sorprendió de ver a su progenitor despierto tan temprano e incluso se molestó un poco.

- ¡Papá, yo les iba a llevar el desayuno!

- No te preocupes, no vengo a desayunar – le dijo aún somnoliento - ¿Dónde está Lina? - preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

- No sé. Hace rato estaba aquí, pero como es muy mala para cocinar, mejor se salió de la cocina.

Zoro entonces vio hacia cubierta y no había absolutamente nadie por lo que sonrió - voy a volver a dormir, espero ese desayuno.

Al escuchar eso, Seta sonrió. Su padre ya se había acostumbrado a que él no sería espadachín y últimamente se estaban llevando mucho mejor. Poco a poco el pequeño suavizaba el carácter del rudo "Cazador de Piratas", quien se retiró a su camarote de nuevo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tu plan funcionó? - cuestionó Robin sin abrir los ojos.

- Parece que sí. Seguro que Lina ya se ha ido con él, de verdad que si ella le derrota será muy sorprendente, porque yo a su edad ni soñarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, Lina y Mihawk ya llegaban a la isla que el Ojos de Halcón había anunciado. Ambos bajaron de la barca y fueron hacia lados contrarios. Ninguno de los dos desenvainó su espada, aunque Lina estaba lista a hacerlo. Mihawk la miró un momento y se llevó la mano a su crucifijo en el pecho pero luego decidió no usarlo y sacó su enorme Kokutou Yoru de su espalda.

- "_No me ataca, parece que está esperando a que yo lo haga. Pues creo que se arrepentirá"_ – y el Ojos de Halcón cargó con su destreza y velocidad hacia la pelinegro.

- "_Aquí viene, es rápido, así que yo también tengo que serlo"._

Ella sacó con velocidad la espada de su vaina y usando ese movimiento pudo darle el suficiente poder destructivo para contrarrestar a Mihawk, pero ello no fue suficiente pues la adolescente, aunque no sufrió corte alguno, salió despedida por los aires cayendo de trasero en la arena de la playa. Aunque dolorida, se levantó rápido para evitar cualquier nuevo ataque de su rival.

- Es una buena espada – elogió Mihawk el arma de la Princesa Pirata.

- Claro que lo es, Zo... eh... mi maestro me la regaló, es una O Wazamono – dicho esto, ella fue a toda velocidad e intentó atacar con varias de sus técnicas, pero el espadachín se defendía con maestría y contraatacaba con velocidad, lo que le costó un par de rasguños a la hija del Rey de los Piratas. Realmente estaba perdiendo la pelea

Al mismo tiempo, en el Sunny, Nami ya estaba despierta y miraba el rumbo cuando se percató que su hija no había aparecido por ningún lado. Empezó a buscarla pues le parecía extraña la ausencia de su "pequeña". Cuando tuvo buen rato de buscar, se encontró a Zoro y le cuestionó si había visto a Lina.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!! ¡¡¿Cómo crees que mi niña va a pelear contra ese monstruo?!! - la pelirroja hizo un gran escándalo y luego de dejar a Zoro con bastantes golpes en la cabeza ordenó seguir el rumbo de Lina, ya que la Princesa Pirata siempre tenía una Vivre Card con ella.

- No te preocupes – se levantó el peliverde todavía con las huellas de la paliza que le había propinado la navegante – ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

La adolescente ya tenía bastante rasguños y una pequeña cortada en un hombro, nada grave, pero era muestra verdadera de lo que Mihawk la estaba presionando a la hora de combatir. Probablemente no podría soportar mucho más tiempo los embates de su rival. Sin embargo, un sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre, afloró en su rostro.

La distancia que tenía con Mihawk era considerable y ella pudo guardar su espada. Él preguntó si era señal de una rendición, pero la Princesa Pirata sólo dio como respuesta una postura de ataque, lista para sacar su espada con velocidad de la vaina.

La joven sólo cerró los ojos y mencionó: - _Tenken_ **(1) –** menos de dos segundos después, Lina ya estaba frente a Mihawk y éste sólo pudo desviar el golpe de la Tsuda Sukehiro para que le hiriera en el hombro.

Ante la mirada de Mihawk, preguntándose qué había sido eso, Lina respondió: - de alguna forma puedo aumentar mi velocidad con esta técnica de pasos cortos y rítmicos. No es fácil, pero es muy fuerte. Si me pongo más seria puedo atacar en todas direcciones, no sólo de frente, sino por arriba y los lados.

- "_No es sólo eso" – _pensó el espadachín - "_no se ha dado cuenta, pero utiliza el Haki para aumentar su velocidad. Nunca había visto eso. Creo que ella ni siquiera lo sabe... Roronoa Zoro ¿a esto te referías?"_

Lina de nuevo atacó con su velocidad Tenken por lo que Mihawk intentó cortarla desde lejos, aunque sin éxito. Afortunadamente para él su vasta experiencia le permitía defenderse de los incisivos y veloces ataques de la adolescente - _"no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si tuviera mayor poder destructivo" - _pensó, pero luego vio algunas aperturas en la defensa de la Princesa Pirata, debidas tanto a su cansancio, como a su inexperiencia.

El que una vez fuera nombrado con el título del Espadachín más Fuerte del Mundo, estaba esperando paciente a ver de nuevo una de esas aperturas y cuando lo hizo, atacó hiriendo en el abdomen, aunque no de forma grave.

- Ríndete jovencita, no quiero herirte gravemente o matarte.

- No creas que me vas a ganar con eso – respondió ella y volvió a guardar su espada, para luego ponerse en una posición donde la sacaría rápidamente y esta vez no se encontraba tan lejos de Mihawk, quien rápidamente analizó la situación.

- "_De nuevo técnica batoujutsu __**(2)**__, pero... esta vez lo hará con su velocidad Tenken... con eso su poder destructivo será mucho mayor, esto no va a ser fácil."_

Finalmente el Ojos de Halcón pensó mejor las cosas y determinó guardar su espada detrás de su espalda, acomodarse su sombrero y dar la espalda.

- ¿Te rindes? - preguntó Lina.

- Claro que no, este es un empate. Dije que no quería que salieras herida y estas sangrando, seguro con el siguiente ataque estarías en peor estado.

Mientras la Princesa Pirata se debatía dentro suyo si era una trampa o no, de pronto escuchó un grito familiar, muy familiar, que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Volteó hacia el mar y a lo lejos pudo ver el Sunny. - ¿Pero cómo puede mi mamá gritar tan fuerte?

Por supuesto, cuando el navío llegó a la isla, lo primero que Nami hizo fue reprender a su niña y luego abrazarla para notar que tenía algo ensangrentado el abdomen.

- ¡Maldito, te voy a matar por hacerle daño a mi niña! - se abalanzó la pelirroja sobre Mihawk pero fue detenida por un estirado brazo de Luffy.

- Mamá, me avergüenzas con el espadachín – le dijo Lina pero de nuevo fue abrazada por su madre.

- Pobrecita mi niña, vamos rápido al barco para que Chopper te cure esa herida – se la llevó casi arrastrando y cuando pasaron junto a Zoro, la navegante le propinó un nuevo golpe, culpándolo por lo que había sucedido.

- Tu discípula es más fuerte de lo que me habías dicho, si hubiéramos seguido, hubiera tenido que matarla y yo no hubiera quedado muy bien que digamos.

- No digas mentiras – le dijo Zoro – seguro detuviste el combate porque no estabas seguro de que podías vencerla. ¿Su Tenken es rudo, verdad?

El Ojos de Halcón sonrió un poco, recordando aquel primer encuentro con el hombre que hacía varios años le había vencido. El único por cierto. - Esa chiquilla es realmente fuerte, más que tú cuando te conocí.

- Claro que es muy fuerte, porque es la hija de este tonto – señaló Zoro a Luffy y luego de ello, los mugiwara que se encontraban ahí, recordaron o se presentaron con Mihawk antes de que éste se despidiera.

Mientras tanto, Chopper hacía la curación en Lina, pero no había necesitado algo muy grande. Su ya de por sí fortaleza, aunada a sus genes y entrenamiento, le había permitido salir avante con es herida sin ningún problema. Mientras el reno terminaba de poner el vendaje, Nami miraba a la Princesa Pirata como si estuviera muy grave.

- Mamá, ya no soy una niña.

- Apenas tienes 14 años. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear con ese sujeto?

- No pasa nada mamá. Ya soy grande, pero tú me tratas como si fuese una niña.

- Que tengas 14 años no significa que puedas pelear en un duelo así contra él – a continuación Nami le reveló a su hija la identidad verdadera de Mihawk y Lina se sorprendió en demasía. Luego reclamó a Zoro por medirla con un oponente tan formidable, pero él mismo peliverde le hizo a ver a su pupila que era el rival indicado para ella debido a la pelea tan cerrada que habían tenido.

Ya que la banda estaba en esa isla, decidieron ir a explorarla, al menos la gran mayoría de ellos. Zoro, Robin y Seta fueron primero, mientras que Lina acompañó a Sanji, Chopper y Franky. Nami tardó un poco en arreglarse por lo que Luffy y ella irían al último.

- Tardas mucho – decía Luffy desesperado como un niño chiquito, pero los planes de la navegante eran otros muy distintos.

- ¿Acaso tienes prisa? - le dijo cerrando la puerta del camarote, aunque sin llave. Se acercó a él y le beso de forma apasionada. De inmediato el moreno entendió el gesto y comenzó a acariciar a su chica y sin mucho esperar, a retirarle la blusa y los jeans.

**Escenas lemmon... están advertidos...**

Él se retiró su distintivo chaleco y arremetió "contra" ella derribándola en la cama y casi saltando sobre ella quien no demoró mucho en retirar los pantalones cortos a su amado para poder tocar más partes de su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento.

Con delicadeza, él pasó sus labios por el abdomen de la joven mientras ella sólo disfrutaba y le acariciaba el cabello. Esa vez, él decidió retirar primero la pantaleta que el sostén. Pasar sus dedos de forma delicada por la entrepierna de su chica y luego subir de nuevo para besarla de nuevo, colocar sus manos en la espalda de ella y desabrochar el brassiere.

- Es de broche delantero, tonto – le dijo ella de modo juguetón y con una sonrisa tierna, mientras él reía divertido gracias a su error. La pelirroja misma se encargó de desabrochar la última prenda que le quedaba mientras el moreno se encargó de su propia ropa interior.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Luffy siempre esperando que su chica le dijera el momento adecuado, así se había acostumbrado, pero ella le hizo aguardar y prefirió seguir con las caricias.

Luego de unos minutos, ella ya estaba sobre su chico, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, moviéndose casi al ritmo de una canción mientras el moreno pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por absolutamente toda la piel de la navegante. Iba de las caderas, hacia la espalda, luego a los pechos, a los hombros y a los muslos.

Tocaba el turno a él de estar arriba, de llevar la pauta. Mientras con voz entrecortada le decía versos de amor a su chica, le acariciaba el ya esponjado cabello gracias al sudor. Entre respiraciones, ella le besaba apasionadamente y le aprisionaba la espalda con sus manos.

Para finalizar, ella se sentó en él, también sentado, ella de espaldas a su amado de forma que las manos del moreno tenían acceso a todo el frente del cuerpo de la pelirroja, que no tardó en estremecerse, sintiendo la llegada del segundo orgasmo, éste mucho más grande que el anterior.

**Se acaba aquí el lemmon, lástima.... xDDD**

Minutos después, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, abrazados. Así pasó un buen rato cuando el ruido de su puerta les interrumpió.

- ¿Qué están...? ¡¡Ahhh, qué es lo que hacen!! - mientras Lina se sorprendía por ver prácticamente desnudos a sus padres, ellos se taparon como pudieron, aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. La Princesa Pirata había vuelto a recomendación de Chopper, para cuidar la herida de su abdomen.

- Lina, deja que te explique, mira... es que a veces... -

- ¿Qué tienes que explicar? Estaban teniendo sexo. Sólo se agradecería que cerrarán la puerta o se aseguraran que no hay nadie en el barco.

Nami, envuelta en la sábana, se quedó algo muda, con la boca semiabierta y ojos un poco distantes. Se preguntó el cómo era posible que su "niña", su "pequeña", supiera acerca del sexo.

- No esperabas que todavía creyera que los bebés se hacen sólo porque los papás se quieren ¿verdad? Eso se aprende en los libros, pero no te preocupes, no me traumaré ni nada por el estilo – le dijo sonriendo y sólo le aconsejó a su madre no hacer algo así cuando ella pudiera verlos, pues no era nada agradable.

La pelirroja regresó a su camarote, donde Luffy ya se había puesto sus pantalones cortos. Él notó la mirada un poco triste de su chica y preguntó el por qué, a lo que ella respondió: - Lina, ya no es mi niña. Es una señorita ya...

**Me ha gustado bastante el capítulo, espero que a ustedes también. La pobrecilla de Nami no quiere aceptar que su hija ya no es una niña, sino que ya ha crecido.**

**Notas:**

**1.- Tenken, es espada celestial.**

**2.- Batoujutsu, es la técnica de sacar con rapidez la espada envainada para de un golpe derrotar al enemigo.**

**Sin ha leído Rurouni Kenshin, esto se les hará sospechosamente familiar... xDD**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias:**

**Kaze no Akuma.- Pues ya vieron que sí era Mihawk. Zoro ya lo sabía pues él planeó todo. Con lo de Ace, muy probablemente salga más adelante. Muchas gracias.**

**Nemo Robin.- Ah pero por supuesto, si Nami sigue siendo una chica muy linda aunque tenga ya más edad. Con lo de sus conocidos, puedo adelantar que la mayoría sí, aunque tendrán que esperar para verlo.**

**Gabe Logan.- Eso de Tashigi lo veremos más adelante también, pero tengo algo pensado relacionado a lo que dices. Lo de Seta es sólo un chascarrillo picarón de parte de Nami xDD Gracias.**

**Flames to Dust.- ****Sin duda que Mihawk era un monstruo, pero no hay que desestimar a la hija del Rey de los Piratas que además es la alumna de Roronoa Zoro. Al menos así la he querido mostrar yo xD Gracias por el apoyo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, la verdad, aún no decido qué poner, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo xDD**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	26. ¡No digas esas palabras juntas!

**Lina-chan llega con el capítulo 26, el cual será una total continuación del otro, aunque trataremos otros asuntos, no iguales al del anterior, pero algo relacionados. Aún así, espero que les guste. **

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Nami continuaba muy perturbada por el hecho de que Lina los había visto a Luffy y a ella tener sexo, pero no exactamente por eso, sino por la actitud que la Princesa Pirata había tomado después de la escena. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que su hija, ya había dejado la edad de la niñez y eso la ponía triste. Sin mencionar que también la hacía sentir un poco vieja, tenía un sentimiento de que pronto iba a perder a su niña.

La navegante empezó a imaginar los días futuros de Lina en la preparatoria, pero antes de pensar otra cosa, su chico se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba despierta. Había pasado una noche desde el embarazoso encuentro.

- No te preocupes Nami, Lina-chan dijo que no le importaba – sonrió Luffy acercando su rostro al de su amada.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Se mostró tan serena.

- Es porque es muy inteligente, como tú, shi, shi. Ya duérmete – pidió el moreno y ella accedió, y aunque no le fue fácil, algunos minutos después ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

- _¿Dónde estoy? Es... ¿una escuela? Esa es... ¡es Lina! ¿Qué hace con tantos chicos alrededor de ella? ¡Oye Lina! ¡Lina! No me escucha... ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿A dónde va? Voy a seguirla... Oye Lina, ¿por qué se salen de la escuela? ¿a dónde van...? ... ¿de quién es esa casa? ¿Por qué entras con todos esos chicos tú sola? ¡Oye Lina, qué estás haciendo! ¿No pensarás hacer... eso...? ¿Y con todos esos chicos? ¡¡Lina!!_

Y con ese grito, Nami despertó de su sueño. Miró de un lado hacia otro y se dio cuenta que había estado soñando solamente.

- Ya es muy tarde Nami ¿por qué gritas? - despertó Luffy mirando a la pelirroja con ojos muy pesados. Ella entonces platicó su sueño a su chico y él reaccionó de forma violenta.

- ¿Dónde están esos? ¡Voy a patearles el trasero!

- No Luffy, te dije que todo había sido un sueño – le dijo la navegante, pero a Luffy le había despertado el sentido paterno. Tal vez nunca lo había pensado, pero cuando cruzó por su mente, no le gustó para nada la idea de que Lina pudiera estar con un chico, que pudiera besarse con él e incluso llegar a hacer...

- ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

- ¡Cállate idiota, deja dormir! - se escuchó la voz de Zoro a lo lejos

- No debemos dejar que Lina vaya a la preparatoria. Se volverá una rebelde sin causa y va a hacer eso con un chico – Luffy ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar la palabra "sexo" en la misma oración en la que se refiriera a su niña.

- Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo. Además no quiero separarme de ella. Estará mejor si se queda en el barco. En estos días le diremos.

Por supuesto, ambos estaban siendo bastante egoístas y además infundaban sus miedos en algo que no existía, pero no dejaban de ser padres y preocuparse por ella. Además, al sentir que pronto vendría una separación, los dos estaban más sentimentales hacia ella.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de encontrarse con Lina, Luffy y Nami se vieron con Robin a quien contó sus miedos.

- ¿Cómo crees que va a pasar eso? Lina es muy inteligente. Además creo que estás siendo egoísta. ¿Te hubiera gustado que Genzo no te dejara estar con Luffy? - Ahí Nami reaccionó un poco, pues no supo qué responder a eso.

- Ella es una chica, y algún día encontrará un chico que le guste, tal y como tú lo hiciste. Que sepa acerca de sexo, no significa que va hacerlo con el primer chico que se encuentre.

- ¡¡Ahh, no digas Lina y sexo juntos!! ¡Ahh, ya lo dije yo! - el pobre Luffy no superaba para nada ese pequeño trauma. Nami por su parte entendió las palabras de Robin, pero no estaba del todo convencida todavía.

- Esperaremos unos días para decidir si irá a la preparatoria o no – sentenció la navegante, y así pasó todo el día normal hasta que, cerca del anochecer, se avistó una isla cercana. Fue fácil de ver porque había bastantes luces y unas, de forma muy extraña, se veían demasiado altas con respecto a lo que era la superficie de la isla.

En cuanto el Sunny llegó a la costa, Lina bajó de él rápido - ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó su madre al verla.

- Sólo quiero ver qué son esas luces – respondió ella sonriendo. Se acercó a donde se veían esos resplandores y pronto observó que se trataba de unos postes altos y de su punta provenía la luz. Pero mucho más le llamó la atención el hecho de que lo que alumbraban esas luces, eran a unos chicos jugando beisbol, su deporte favorito. La adolescente sonrió ampliamente y regresó al barco en busca de su guante y su gorra. Subió y bajó del navío como una saeta, pero esto no evitó que su madre la viera, así que fue rápidamente a seguirla encontrando el pequeño parque de beisbol y maravillándose con las extrañas luces. De cualquier forma, se escondió para evitar ser vista por su hija.

Lina, con felicidad, se acercó al campo que estaba cercado y abrió una de las puertas – oigan, ¿puedo jugar? - preguntó esperanzada, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada.

- Claro que no, aquí no permitimos niñas.

- Pero... ¡puedo jugar tan bien como ustedes, se los aseguro! - les dijo ella con rabia a todos los chiquillos que ahí se encontraban, los cuales eran más o menos de su edad, o mayores.

- Sí, claro. Seguro que no la llegas ni de segunda a primera. Las niñas no sirven para jugar beisbol, ustedes no...

- ¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? - arribó al campo otra chica, con su uniforme el cual era blanco con rayas delgadas y mangas rojas. Ella era blanca, con ojos negros y cabello castaño claro, lacio, atado en una cola de caballo, la cual salía por la parte posterior de la gorra.

- No nos referíamos a ti, Minako. Sabes que eres una excepción entre las chicas.

- Bah, ya cállense – les dijo ella aunque cuando cruzaba por la puerta que daba hacia el campo, tropezó y cayó de una forma bastante graciosa. Al levantarse y mirar de forma bastante poco amigable a los chicos para evitar que se rieran de ella, se encontró frente a frente con Lina y al ver su guante y gorra, se burló de ella.

- ¿Juegas "beis"? Seguro eres terrible ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué posición juegas?

- Puedo lanzar y también puedo jugar jardín central – respondió sonriendo la Princesa Pirata – me gustaría jugar con ustedes.

- Eso quisieras. Si me permites, voy a jugar – le dijo, pero no se dio cuenta y fue a chocar contra el tubo donde giraba la puerta de entrada - ¡cállense tontos! - gritó al ver que sus compañeros se burlaban de su torpeza.

Lina casi se había resignado, pero luego se le ocurrió utilizar la psicología inversa – seguro que tienes miedo de que te gane, por eso no me dejas jugar – esto hizo que Minako detuviera su marcha hacia el montículo donde se iba a disponer a lanzar.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Creo que me escuchaste. Yo creo que tienes miedo de que yo sea mejor que tú – le aseguró mientras sonreía.

- No te creas mucho... pero te daré una oportunidad. Ven mañana a las nueve, temprano y tendremos un juego donde tú y yo seremos las lanzadoras. Ya verás.

- De acuerdo, vendré mañana temprano – sonrió Lina ampliamente, feliz porque iba a poder jugar a su deporte favorito con otros chicos de su edad. De esa forma, la morena regresó sin demasiada prisa al Sunny. Nami dejó que su hija se alejara un poco para ella también emprender regreso al barco.

- Así que sólo quería jugar beisbol – sonrió la pelirroja.

Nami contó su experiencia a Luffy, y ahora estaba más tranquila – creo que Robin tenía razón. No es que Lina piense en chicos. Había muchos ahí y ella sólo pensó en jugar beisbol. De todas formas, mañana iré de nuevo para ver lo que hace.

- Pues está bien, pero a mí no me gustaría que me espiaran – comentó Luffy mientras se quitaba su chaleco para prepararse a dormir.

- No te preocupes. Sólo será mañana y listo – le aseguró Nami.

Lina se levantó muy temprano al siguiente día. Se puso unos pants ajustados, una blusa deportiva, su gorra y tomó su guante para ir al campo y llegar antes de las nueve. Fue de las primeras en arribar al pequeño parque. Tan sólo había un par de chicos ahí. Por supuesto, Nami la había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Ja, pensamos que no ibas a venir. Minako es algo tonta, pero juega muy bien – dijo uno de ellos, quien era muy grande y hasta algo temible, con un cabello castaño que le cubría los ojos. Su nombre era Sadaruh.

- Yo que tú no la hubiera retado. No te ves tan buena – le comentó el otro – aunque... por otro lado... creo que mal tampoco te ves... - dijo tratando de ver el trasero de Lina, aunque ésta rápidamente se volteó. Ese era un chico que contrastaba con el anterior, pues era flacucho, con dientes de fuera y un cabello muy corto de color gris. Se llamaba Ichiro.

- ¿Así que te decidiste a presentarte? Pues no esperemos más – Minako llegó acompañada de muchos más chicos, suficientes para formar dos equipos. Ella rápidamente hizo las alineaciones y colocó a su equipo a la defensiva para abrir la primera entrada, lo que significaba ser el conjunto local.

- ¿Por qué nos toca con ella, Minako? - cuestionó Ichiro, quien jugaba el jardín derecho.

- Porque estaban platicando con ella. No se quejen, es un juego como cualquier otro – afirmó la pelicastaño.

Desgraciadamente, no sería en la primera entrada cuando Lina se enfrentaría a Minako, pues había sido colocada como última en el orden al bat. Del otro lado, Minako estaba como quinta, así que se enfrentaría en el segundo inning.

Ichiro era el primer bateador en enfrentar a Minako. Ella no era nada torpe ya jugando, pues se concentraba de verdad, y la chica lo ponchó en tan sólo tres lanzamientos, así hizo con el segundo y al tercero lo dominó con un roletazo.

- "_Vaya, es muy buena. Su velocidad no es mala, pero su lanzamiento tiene mucho efecto"_ – pensaba Lina desde la banca mientras se preparaba para ir a lanzar.

Su naturaleza y tal vez la herencia que tenía de su padre, le evitaba ponerse nerviosa, así que solamente subió al montículo y se declaró totalmente lista para empezar a jugar.

- Yo seré el primero en mostrarte como se juega beisbol, niña – aseguró el primer bateador que Lina iba a enfrentar. Era muy delgado, más bien flacucho con cabello negro algo largo y se llamaba Kazuo.

- ¡Strike uno! - gritó un chico que fungía como umpire.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué, si ella no...? - al reclamar, él volteó a ver al receptor, y éste ya tenía la pelota - _"no puede ser... esta chica no puede lanzar tan rápido, ¡lanza más rápido que Minako!"_

El segundo lanzamiento apenas si pudo verlo Kazuo y al tercero le abanicó, pero no estuvo ni cerca de darle, así que se fue ponchado. Lina hizo lo mismo con los dos siguientes, así que al menos estaba mejor que Minako, quien entró enfurecida y gracias a eso, también ponchó a los tres que enfrentó.

Sin embargo, Lina no aflojó y al primer jugador de la siguiente entrada, también lo puso out con tres strikes. Era turno del primer enfrentamiento entre Minako y la Princesa Pirata. La castaña dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento, al segundo le abanicó sin darle, pero al tercero le dio y la envió de hit. Simplemente, su experiencia y habilidad le había permitido ajustarse a la velocidad de Lina. La morena de cualquier forma, dominó sin problemas a los dos siguientes, aunque ya sin poncharlos.

El partido siguió así con buena labor de las dos lanzadoras y se repitió el enfrentamiento entre Lina y Minako, pero esta vez, nuestra protagonista era la bateadora. Inevitablemente, fue ponchada y recibió las burlas de su rival. Minako tenía gran manejo de sus lanzamientos, mientras que Lina solamente utilizaba la recta.

Llegó el duelo nuevamente. Lina pasó dos lanzamientos rápidos a Minako y en el tercero, la castaña se preparó para repetir su batazo pero abanicó sin darle a la pelota. La Princesa Pirata había aprendido del turno anterior y simplemente lanzó una pelota más lenta para engañar a la joven, es decir, le "cambió la velocidad" y terminó ponchándola.

Ambas se esforzaron durante todo el encuentro, pero mientras Minako regañaba continuamente a sus compañeros de equipo, Lina se encargaba de animar a los suyos y a felicitarlos cuando hacían una buena jugada. De esa forma, la morena se ganaba un poco el afecto de los chicos.

Todo el partido se fue con marcador de cero a cero hasta que llegó una de las últimas entradas y era la última oportunidad de Lina al bat frente a los lanzamientos de Minako. Abanicó los dos primeros pero entonces se concentró y el tercero logró conectarlo.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Yo llamo a ese un gran batazo! - dijo Ichiro quien brincó como un resorte desde la banca luego de ver la pelota viajar. La esférica finalmente voló tanto que fue imposible para los jardineros alcanzarla, había superado la malla, se había convertido en un cuadrangular. Su equipo había ganado, pues ya ella no permitió nada a la defensiva.

Luego de ese triunfo, rápidamente se hizo muy popular entre todos los chicos y no sólo por lo buena jugadora que era, sino porque, realmente, era bastante bonita y además muy amable, al menos más que Minako. Nami entonces comenzó a poner más atención, quería ver la reacción de su hija frente a tanta atención masculina.

- "Vamos, sal conmigo, vamos mañana al cine", "ven, mañana te llevaré a un juego de beisbol profesional", "¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo a la feria mañana" - la Princesa Pirata recibía todo tipo de invitaciones mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se ponía nerviosa, pero luego escapó corriendo hacia donde estaba Minako. Al estar frente a ella, le estiró la mano.

- Fue un buen juego. Me divertí mucho – le dijo con sinceridad, pero la castaña respondió ignorándole y se retiró del lugar, aunque un poco antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la morena.

- Me vengaré por esta derrota, ya lo verás. Nunca me habían humillado así – dijo y luego echó a correr, no sin antes tropezar de nueva cuenta. No le había dolido tanto la derrota, sino que todos comenzaran a buscar la compañía de Lina.

- Qué lástima, tenía la esperanza de que me enseñara a lanzar esas curvas. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es hora de comer.

- ¡Ven mañana en la mañana Lina, jugaremos de nuevo – le dijo Ichiro y ella aceptó gustosa y luego volvió al barco. Nami de nuevo la siguió sin que se diera cuenta, bastante contenta además.

Al llegar al Sunny, la pelirroja contó a Luffy lo sucedido y en como le tomaba más confianza a su hija – mañana iré a verla, pero ya no me esconderé, sólo iré a observar como juega. Nunca la había visto y me agradó hacerlo.

- ¡¡Sanji-kun!! ¡Tengo mucha hambre, vengo de jugar beisbol! - pedía Lina al cocinero mientras que éste se apuraba para preparar la comida algo más temprano que de costumbre.

- ¿Me enseñarás a jugar algún día? - preguntó Seta a la adolescente, pues él también estaba en la cocina. Como Lina estaba de bueno humor, le dijo que comenzarían justo después de terminar la comida. Así, después de un buen rato en que Lina "acababa" con todo lo que cocinaba Sanji, ambos salieron a cubierta.

- Esos dos parecen unos hermanitos ¿no? - dijo Vivi quien entraba a la cocina mientras veía salir a Lina y a Seta.

- Ellos tienen que serlo. Nami-san nunca pudo volverse a embarazar y Robin-chan no quiere arriesgarse por su edad, así que es mejor que se lleven así, por su bien. Seguro que algún día necesitan algo como hermanos.

Así, Lina y Seta salieron al pasto de la cubierta del Sunny, lugar perfecto para la práctica del beisbol. Lo primero que la Princesa Pirata quiso enseñarle al pequeño pelinegro, fue a lanzar, pero no parecía ser su fuerte. La pelota no llegaba muy lejos, aún considerando la pobre fuerza de Seta.

- Creo que mejor intentaremos batear – dijo Lina al ver que Seta era incapaz de lanzar de una manera apropiada.

- Creo tener algo para el pequeño Seta – arribó Franky al lugar con un bate pequeño, a la medida del chiquillo.

- Eso fue rápido... - suspiró la Princesa Pirata luego de que había pasado muy poco tiempo, y el carpintero ya se había puesto a trabajar.

- Sigan jugando, pronto volveré con otra cosa para ayudarles a practicar – aseguró el peliazul.

Lina empezó lanzando de un poco lejos la pelota, pero Seta falló por muchísimo, por lo que la adolescente fue acercándose más y más, pero nunca llegó el éxito y el pequeño se rindió sin remedio.

- Soy muy malo – dijo cabizbajo.

- No, lo que pasa es que todos empezamos así, pero te aseguro que con práctica pronto te volverás bueno.

- ¿Tú también eras así de mala cuando empezaste?

- Ehhh... sí, sí, así o más, no recuerdo je, je... - mintió la morena, pues aunque al inicio había batallado un poco para tener buenos resultados, no pasó demasiado tiempo para batear una pelota o realizar un buen lanzamiento. Eso sí, ella era más grande que lo que Seta estaba en ese momento, así que pensó que estaba bien.

- Aquí está. La máquina lanzadora de pelotas. Con esto podrán practicar – presentó Franky un aparato muy extraño el cual tenía en su parte principal una barra con una mano al final que tomaba pelotas de una canastilla y las lanzaba a distintas velocidades.

- ¡¡Sugoi!! - exclamaron Lina y Seta al ver el aparato. La Princesa Pirata se acercó a él, pero supo que, por el momento, no le ayudaría al chiquillo - ¿no tienes algo que pueda hacerlo batear mejor? - le dijo al cyborg en el oído.

- Eso se ve difícil, Lina-chan, lo mejor es que sigan practicando, además esta máquina lanzador de pelotas puede hacerlo a distintas velocidades. También diseñé esta reja para que las pelotas no salgan del barco.

Lina entonces ayudó a Seta. Se puso tras de él y manejó sus brazos para apoyarlo a batear. Duraron un poco, pero finalmente lograron rozar una pelota, y poco a poco podían darle, aunque de mala forma, a los lanzamientos de la máquina.

- ¡Al fin pude darle, gracias!

- ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil, con práctica lo lograrás. Ahora es mi turno – dijo la adolescente y tomó su bate, ajustó la velocidad de la máquina y empezó a practicar su bateo. Con gracia y habilidad, Lina conectaba fácilmente todas las pelotas enviadas por el mecanismo ante la mirada de admiración de Seta. Finalmente, la práctica terminó y ella, junto con Franky, apagaron la máquina y la guardaron, cuando la Princesa Pirata se dio cuenta que alguien al estaba viendo fijamente.

- ¿Tengo algo? - preguntó al pequeño Seta.

- No... es que... cuando sea grande, quiero una novia como tú.

- Bueno, no sé si haya muchas chicas que jueguen beisbol.

- No, no es por eso. Quiero una novia tan bonita como tú.

- Vamos Seta, estás demasiado pequeño como para pensar en eso, juntarte con Sanji-kun te está haciendo mucho daño ¿seguro que eres hijo de Zoro-san? Je, je – comentó la morena mientras le daba un pellizco a su pequeño compañero – vamos, me dio hambre otra vez y como Sanji-kun seguro se fue con Vivi-san, tú tendrás que prepararme un postre.

- Yo también quiero uno – arribó Luffy a la cocina. Luego de que los dos fueran servidos con un pequeño pastelillo, el Rey Pirata se quedaba viendo a su niña y se atrevió a decirle lo que él y Nami habían estado hablando, dejando además lo que la pelirroja le había contado más temprano.

- No queremos que te vayas a la preparatoria, Lina-chan – eso sorprendió a sobremanera a la adolescente, quien de inmediato preguntó el por qué de tal aseveración.

- Es que tú te vas a ir con chicos y son muchos, y vas a irte sola y luego no sé, y tu mamá...

- Papá, cálmate. A ver, dilo lento – le interrumpió al ver que el pobre no podía explicarse bien.

- Es que si vas a la preparatoria, tú te vas a enamorar de muchos chicos y vas a hacer muchas cosas con ellos.

- Ah, ya entendí – sonrió Lina – Seta, tápate los oídos – le pidió al pequeño y luego de que él lo hizo, ella prosiguió – crees que en la preparatoria, voy a tener sexo con muchos chicos ¿verdad? - su perspicacia le ayudó a entender lo que su padre quería decir.

- Sí, pero no lo digas así – hizo Luffy un puchero.

Ella le hizo una seña a Seta, confirmándole que ya podía destapar sus oídos, y luego, mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su postre, se dirigió al capitán pirata - ¿Y tú realmente crees que yo podría hacer algo así? - le preguntó con seriedad.

El moreno se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios y remembró muchos de sus momentos con su niña – es que siempre fuiste muy tierna y ahora no es lo mismo...

- Lo que pasa es que he crecido, pero eso no significa que sea tonta, y no voy a la preparatoria pensando en eso. Conoceré mucha gente, pero serán mis amigos, sólo ten confianza en mí – le dijo y él terminó por asentir mientras sonreía – pero tienes que saber que algún día terminaré haciendo "eso" con algún chico – cuando Lina mencionó esto, Luffy tragó saliva pero dejó que su hija terminara de hablar – pero ten por seguro que será con alguien que de verdad ame, como pasa contigo y mi mamá.

Luffy se levantó de su lugar y luego abrazó a su hija – si "eso", haciéndose con amor, da como resultado algo como tú, no me molesta que algún día lo llegues a hacer, aunque, yo quiero que pase mucho tiempo para eso, shi, shi.

Sin embargo, antes de que Luffy se retirara de la cocina – vino una pregunta que él no quería escuchar - ¿esto de seguro fue cosa de mi mamá, verdad? - él sólo sintió escalofríos. No le gustaba estar entre su hija y su mujer, por lo que mejor huyó lo más rápido que pudo – tomaré eso como un sí – suspiró la Princesa Pirata. Seta por su parte veía muy extrañado como la escena había sido muy extraña, pues parecía que la hija había regañado al padre.

El resto del día pasó muy normalmente y ya al siguiente, Lina de nuevo fue a jugar, aunque se decepcionó un poco cuando vio que Minako no había llegado – qué lástima, yo quería aprender algunos de sus lanzamientos.

En esa ocasión, Nami llegó un poco después, pero esta vez ya no se escondió. Simplemente se sentó en una banca cercana al campo y observó cómo su hija lanzaba y bateaba - ¡vamos Lina, tú puedes! - le gritó en una de las últimas ocasiones en que la Princesa Pirata tomó el bate. Irremediablemente terminó ponchándose, ya que se distrajo pro la vergüenza de tener a su madre ahí apoyándola como si fuese una niña.

Al final del duelo, ella fue a ver a su madre mientras los demás chicos le observaban - ¿quién es ella, Lina? - le preguntó uno de esos chicos.

- Ella es mi mamá.

- Vaya, con razón Lina es tan bonita – sonrió Ichiro viendo la figura de Nami.

- Tengo que irme, ya nos vamos de esta isla, pero alguna vez volveremos a vernos – afirmó la morena y se despidió de sus compañeros de juego – díganle a Minako que algún día volveremos a jugar juntas.

Mientras madre e hija caminaban rumbo al barco, Lina le reprochó con respecto a lo que en el día anterior se había enterado - ¿por qué no me tienes confianza? - le preguntó un poco cabizbaja mientras Nami se hacía la desentendida. - Ya sé lo que pensabas, mi papá me lo dijo ayer. No tienes porque juzgarme ante de que yo vaya a la preparatoria, yo no soy una tonta.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que había obrado mal prejuzgando a su niña y finalmente se excusó – tienes razón, pero no puedes pedirme que deje de preocuparme, yo creo que exageré, pero es lógico que me apremie un poco. Tal vez es porque no quiero que te vayas tan pronto de mi lado – le abrazó.

- Pero yo volveré, y los visitaré cada vez que pueda, y ten por seguro que jamás haré nada de eso de lo que tú pensabas.

- Sí, lo sé. Exageré – sonrió la navegante – pero debes saber, que yo soy tu madre y nunca voy a dejar de molestarte en toda tu vida, pero recuerda que, aunque muchas veces no lo parezca, siempre será por tu bien. Ya está totalmente decidido, desde mañana mismo, comenzaremos con los preparativos para tu partida...

**De esta manera, ya está todo arreglado para que Lina vaya a la preparatoria, incluso sus padres ya están convencidos, aunque con algunos inconvenientes, pero nada que no pudiera haber sido resuelto.  
**

**Glosario de beisbol:**

**Entrada o inning – Cada uno de los lapsos donde los equipos batean. En la parte alta, batea el equipo visitante y en la parte baja, lo hace el local. Cada una de sus partes dura hasta que al equipo que bate le hacen tres outs.**

**Umpire – El árbitro en el beisbol. La máxima autoridad.**

**Strike – Es un lanzamiento que el bateador abanica, pero no puede darle, o bien, que pasa por zona "buena" y el umpire lo marca como strike.**

**Ponche – Es cuando un bateador recibe 3 strikes. Es un out.**

**Bat o bate – Es el palo o garrote con el que el bateador intenta darle a la pelota.  
**

**Cuadrangular – Es un batazo donde la pelota supera la barda o reja del campo y se vuelve inalcanzable para que los jardineros lo atrapen, por lo tanto, es por lo menos una carrera o anotación. En inglés se le conoce como Homerun.**

**Curvas – Son lanzamientos con efecto.**

**Cualquier otra duda sobre el beisbol, no dude en hacerla saber por medio de los reviews.  
**

**Vamos con los reviews, que han sido sólo 4 u.u. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Y vaya que Nami quedó con el trauma, pues este asunto desembocó en otro, pero parece que ya quedó todo arreglado. Gracias y saludos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Por desgracia, y como mencioné en este mismo capítulo, Nami no ha podido embarazarse de nuevo, por lo que Lina será única. Esto es algo que había decidido desde que inicié el fic, y aunque estuve tentado a dejarlo de lado, finalmente me mantendré firme xDD**

**Flames to Dust.- ****Por supuesto xDD y era de esperarse que Lina pudiera ser tan fuerte siendo hija de Luffy y una D. Por lo de los cocineros, no te preocupes, pues Sanji ya ha decidido quedarse hasta que Seta pueda hacer comida para todos. Claro que siempre está Nami que también sabe cocinar, pero seguro que saldría bastante caro xDD  
**

**Nemo Robin.- Pues sí, pobre Mihawk, aunque no es cualquier niña xDD En cuanto a lo otro, ahora Luffy y Nami tendrán más cuidado en el futuro para evitar ese tipo de desaguisados. Gracias.**

**El próximo capítulo será uno de flashback como preámbulo al último de Lina-chan en el Sunny antes de irse a la preparatoria.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	27. Recuerdo cuando

**Capítulo 27 aquí. Éste, como ya había dicho en el anterior, es uno de flashbacks, y aunque no es muy largo, espero que sea de su agrado. Hay que aprovechar, que pueden ser los últimos momentos de Lina con sus padres en un buen tiempo.**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Mientras Nami caminaba por el pasillo de los camarotes, un poco antes de la hora de dormir, vio que la luz de la habitación de su hija estaba encendida y además había algo de ruido, por lo que decidió entrar para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Vio entonces, a Lina sacando algunas cosas de su clóset, metiendo otras y con varias maletas en el suelo, lo que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

- ¿Qué haces, hija? Todavía faltan unas semanas para que partas. No me digas que quieres irte antes.

- No, mamá. Lo que pasa es que, como me voy a llevar muchas cosas, no quiero que se me olvide nada, por eso cada noche estoy organizando.

La pelirroja sonrió, sabiendo que ese aspecto, Lina lo había heredado de ella, pues de ninguna forma podía ser de parte de su estirpe paterna. Nami estaba por retirarse cuando su hija la detuvo.

- Esta blusa... ¿de cuándo es? - estiró una prenda no muy grande que tenía una enorme araña dibujada en el frente.

- Eras muy chica como para recordarlo. Esa blusa te sirvió como ropa para dormir algunos días, cuando eras mucho muy pequeñita – dijo Nami y empezó a remembrar cosas de hacía ya más de 13 años.

_- Rayleigh-san, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntaba Shakky al ver entrar al viejo, algo agitado y con un rostro visiblemente contrariado. En pocas ocasiones, el legendario hombre se había visto de esa manera, aunque de alguna forma, sabía que los mugiwara estaban bien. El miembro del Ouka Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma se lo había dicho, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el recién conocido Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación._

_- Ellos están bien... - quiso Rayleigh sonar convincente ante Shakky, Camie y un convaleciente Hatchan que aún estaba recostado, después de haber recibido el disparo de parte de un Tenryuubito – Sólo que... ya no están en Sabaody – agregó antes de explicar lo que había sucedido._

_- Menos mal que ella está dormida, espero que ellos no demoren mucho en regresar – dijo Shakky, señalando un pequeño tendido que estaba enseguida de la barra, en el cual estaba recostado el diminuto cuerpecito de Lina-chan, de pocos meses de nacido, incluso tal vez en ese momento su vida debía contarse mejor en semanas. La hija del capitán Mugiwara se había quedado en el bar, para evitar cualquier peligro que pudiera suceder luego de que la tripulación era arduamente buscada por todo el archipiélago debido al incidente con el noble mundial._

_Rayleigh se sentó en uno de los sillones del bar, visiblemente cansado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso como el almirante Kizaru, y debía recuperarse – por lo que sé, no creo que regresen en al menos unos tres días, y menos con lo que está por suceder. Dicen que uno de los hombres de Shirohige va a ser ejecutado._

_- ¿Te refieres a Portgas-chan? Eso no será cosa seria – mencionó la siempre bien informada Shakuyaku. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio total, pero éste fue interrumpido por un llanto tremendo._

_- Tranquila pequeñita, vamos, ven acá – rápidamente Shakky la tomó en sus brazos y aunque la bebé dejó de llorar un poco, todavía no se callaba por completo, además intentó buscar con su boca, leche materna en la persona que ahora la estaba cargando – mis pechos ya no pueden darte leche, pequeñita, sin tan sólo Camie pudiera, pero ella tampoco está en condiciones. Camie-chan, cuida a la pequeñita mientras busco algo en la bodega que pueda beber – de esa manera, la joven ningyo tomó en sus brazos a la bebé. Ésta era su primera vez en hacer algo así._

_Lina-chan se silenció bastante al estar con la chica sirena, aunque no era que estuviera muy tranquila, pues sus ojos estaban despiertos y miraba a Camie de manera muy extraña, como si intuyese que la joven de cabello verde no era una humana común y corriente. Mientras tanto, la ningyo se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo tímidamente y sintiéndose muy a gusto._

_- Viéndote así, parece que serás una buena madre, Camie-chan. ¿Hachi y tú no han pensado en tener ya hijos? - dijo riendo Rayleigh mientras que el pulpo y la joven negaban todo, ella haciendo uno de sus rostros extraños de exageración._

_- Parece que le causas gracia – se acercó Pappag, la estrella de mar al ver que Lina-chan sonreía al ver los extraños gestos de Camie - ¡¡mi punta!! ¡¡ahh, suéltala!!_

_Aún con su pequeña edad, la bebé podía lastimar aunque fuera un poco al peculiar ser de color naranja – es tan fuerte como Luffy – comentó Pappag frotando una de sus puntas, la cual prácticamente le servía como pie o pierna derecha. De pronto, Lina empezó a llorar nuevamente pero pronto se silenció cuando Shakky llegaba con una pequeña tetera con leche dentro._

_- No es del todo bueno que ella no beba leche materna, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer, menos mal que tenía esto aquí – dijo refiriéndose a la tetera._

_De esa forma el resto del día pasó tranquilamente, pues Lina-chan durmió un buen rato, y aunque despertó más noche, se portó tranquilamente. - No puede dormir con esa ropa, es algo incómoda – mencionó Shakky, pues la pequeñita vestía un ajustado minivestido frondoso de color rosa – esto le quedará bien, al menos por esta noche – dijo la ex pirata poniéndole una de sus blusas más pequeñas, pero que también tenía una araña dibujada al frente._

_  
_- ¿Y si la blusa era de Shakuyaku-san, por qué está aquí?

- Porque en ese momento, el mundo estaba por vivir una gran guerra y cuando por fin pude llegar a recogerte, todo fue con mucha prisa y de noche, por lo que te traje con esa ropa. De hecho, probablemente tu vestido de ese tiempo todavía esté con Shakky.

- ¡Mira mamá! Aquí hay más ropa de cuando era chiquita. Esta tiene una luna – dijo la adolescente enseñando una blusa de color azul, con una enorme luna blanca.

- Esa no me trae buenos recuerdos... - suspiró la pelirroja mientras veía la prenda que le quedaría a una pequeña de no más de tres años.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Nami entonces empezó a contar la historia de esa blusita y el recuerdo que le traía.

_Era de noche y ya que Lina-chan todavía dormía en la misma habitación de sus padres, pues no pasaba de un año, Nami podía escuchar a la perfección la extraña tos que provenía del pechito de la niña._

_- Desde hace rato comenzó así, estoy preocupada – le dijo a Luffy mientras ella hacía un pequeño puchero con la boca._

_- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará de seguro._

_- No seas así, tienes que preocuparte por tu hija. Ella no es anormal como tú, Zoro o Sanji-kun, que nunca se enferman... monstruos._

_Nami se apresuraba a ver a su chiquita y no le gustaba nada el cómo sonaba esa tos. Sabía que no era algo normal y además la pequeñita tenía un rostro como de dolor. Durante la noche, Lina siguió tosiendo y la navegante ya no pudo más, por lo que despertó a Chopper para que el reno revisara a la pequeña.  
_

_Como siempre que algo malo le ocurría a Lina, todos los tripulantes estaban al pendiente. Hasta Zoro vencía al sueño, al menos por unos instantes, para saber qué problema tenía la consentida del barco._

_- Son sus anginas, están muy inflamadas. Voy a darle algo de desinflamante, pero hay que ver cómo sigue mañana._

_- ¿Por qué no se las quitas y ya? - preguntó Zoro con su acostumbrada brusquedad, queriendo ir a dormir de nuevo._

_- Eso sólo se debe hacer como última opción, porque las anginas son importantes para la defensa del cuerpo – explicó Chopper._

_- ¡Sí, marimo! Tú siempre recurres a lo más violento, aunque sea una dama – le retó Sanji, pero ambos tenían bastante sueño como para empezar una de sus peleas._

_Al siguiente día, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La pequeña estaba durmiendo y no había tenido molestias. Luffy entonces entró a su camarote y la vio durmiendo. Le gustaba contemplarla y sonreía cada vez que pensaba que ese pequeño ser humano era su descendiente. En ese momento, ella estaba despertando y al decir una de sus primeras palabras, "papá", el moreno notó muy rara la voz de su niña. No pasó mucho tiempo y ella empezó a llorar, aunque no muy escandalosamente. Él le tocó la frente y estaba muy caliente, por lo que avisó rápidamente a su chica y a Chopper._

_La navegante y el reno acudieron rápidamente, seguidos de los demás tripulantes y de nuevo, Chopper se dispuso a revisarla. Al ver un rostro algo asustado de su nakama no humano, Nami rápidamente se preocupó – ¿pasa algo malo?_

_- Ella... tuvo una reacción alérgica al medicamento que le di anoche. Ahora sí tengo que extirparle las anginas, pero con la reacción será peligroso..._

_- Si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo – rápidamente le dijo Luffy, dando a entender que el reno tenía permiso para operar._

_- Pero Luffy, Chopper dice que es peligro..._

_- ¡No me importa! - interrumpió el Rey Pirata a su esposa. - Si así Lina-chan se va a curar, yo acepto. Confío en Chopper y además... yo no quiero volver a escuchar su vocecita así... - dijo casi sollozando._

_El reno pidió a Robin que le ayudara y pronto prepararon a la pequeñita para la operación._

_Ambos cerraron la puerta, y pasaron casi dos horas sin que nadie saliera. Nami estaba abrazada con Luffy y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – estoy muy asustada, ¿qué tal si no salen porque algo pasó? No quiero que mi niña se muera._

_- No se morirá, Chopper no dejará que se muera. Ella no puede morirse – aseguraba Luffy, quien estaba igualmente asustado. Tal vez nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Justo apretaba la cabeza de su chica contra su pecho cuando Robin salió por la puerta de la cubierta, con su rostro acostumbrado de una sobria sonrisa._

_- Deja de llorar. Ella está muy bien – afirmó y ambos padres fueron rápidamente a ver a su niña. Ahí, la encontraron todavía dormida, con un poco de sangre seca en sus labios._

_- Mi niña... - dijo Nami con algo de dolor, pero suspirando con alivio._

_- Ella es una niña muy fuerte. No hubo ningún problema en la operación y no resintió la anestesia. En unas horas despertará – comentó Chopper quien se lavaba sus patas delanteras._

- Nunca había abrazado a Chopper tanto – rió un poco Nami, recordando ese momento.

- Ay mamá, eres una llorona.

- ¡Oye! ¡Cuando tengas hijos, verás que no estaba exagerando! Además tu papá también se asustó, eso te dice que tan terrible es que una hija se enferme de esa manera. Además te faltan cien años para decirme llorona. Yo conquisté el Grand Line junto con toda la tripulación, ¿sabes? Creo que a veces se te olvida que yo también soy pirata.

- Bueno... - Lina no sabía como decirle a su madre que, aunque ciertamente pertenecía a la tripulación de los Mugiwara, su nombre no era tan infame como el de su padre Luffy, Zoro o Sanji, e inclusive el de Nico Robin.

- Así que piensas que soy una debilucha, ¿verdad? Siendo así, te reto a un duelo – la morena se sorprendió mucho, pero quiso aceptar. Su madre era muy severa con ella, y pensó que, tal vez, esta era un forma de demostrarle lo que ella valía.

Ambas se presentaron en la cubierta con sus respectivas armas, aunque Lina lo hizo con una espada de madera en lugar de su Tsuda Sukehiro. - No quiero lastimarte de verdad, mamá.

- Bien, entonces yo no usaré mi Thunder Lance Tempo, no quiero freirte – sonrió la pelirroja mientras sacaba su Clima Tact.

Luffy se acercó a ambas y dedicó una mirada para cada una – si quieres puedes darle un consejo a mi mamá – le dijo Lina, pero en vez de eso, el capitán pirata se acercó a ella.

- Ten cuidado, tu mamá es muy peligrosa, no te confíes – le aconsejó para la gran sorpresa de la adolescente, pues pensó que el consejo iría para la navegante.

- No la distraigas Luffy, quiero sentir yo misma, qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto esta niña.

Lina se abalanzó y atacó fuertemente a su madre, pero ésta logró defenderse con su bastón – no creas que porque peleaste con Mihawk ya eres más fuerte que yo. Ahora te demostraré porque soy parte de esta tripulación.

Ambas empezaron a estudiarse, pero Nami rápidamente fue al frente presionando un poco a su hija y luego logró alejarse para luego lanzarle su Cyclone Tempo, cosa que Lina pudo evitar por poco.

- Si ese es tu mejor truco, yo creo que no vas a poder ni tocarme, mamá – rió divertida la adolescente, pero rápidamente recibió otro consejo de su padre.

- No la hagas enojar, de verdad, yo sé lo que te digo...

- ¿Así que realmente quieres que pelee en serio? Pero luego no te arrepientas – la pelirroja empezó a cargar una de las puntas de su arma con electricidad con su técnica de "Thunder Charge", Lina atacó entonces de frente pero Nami pudo desviar el golpe con el otro extremo del Clima Tact y se dispuso a golpear a su hija, pero ésta logró detener el bastón con su brazo izquierdo. - Eso no te va a ayudar – sonrió Nami y de inmediato la Princesa Pirata sintió la descarga que pronto le puso los cabellos de punta.

- ¿Este es tu Thunder Lance no sé qué? Dijiste que no lo ibas a usar... - temblaba un poco Lina, sacudiéndose todavía la estática.

- El "Swing Arm" no es para nada cercano al poder del "Thunder Lance Tempo", por eso no lo quiero usar contra ti.

Al escuchar eso, Lina supo que no debía tomar a la ligera a su madre y se decidió a usar sus mejores técnicas en contra de ella - ¡Iai, Sakura Tengoku! - y con gran velocidad dio un buen golpe a la navegante en el hombro, aunque ella se levantó rápido.

- Eso estuvo bien, pero no creo que me hubieras matado aunque hubieses usado una espada de verdad, en cambio yo... - dijo señalando la nube negra que estaba detrás de la morena.

- ¿Pero, cuando?

- ¡Oye Nami, dijiste que no ibas a usar eso contra ella! - reclamó Luffy pero su misma chica le hizo callar de inmediato.

- ¿Yo dije eso? Bueno... tal vez no deberían de tomar mis palabras en cuenta, después de todo soy la 'Gata Ladrona' y en este momento, el tiempo está "nublado". Lina entonces recordó las palabras que su propia madre le había dicho minutos atrás, "yo también soy pirata". Sacudió su cabeza y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando golpeó a su madre, la espada de madera simplemente la atravesó.

- "Mirage tempo" - dijo la pelirroja con voz burlona. La Princesa Pirata aumentó su velocidad y fue atacarla, pero de nuevo, el resultado fue el mismo, era otro espejismo. Antes de darse cuenta, su madre ya le había propinado otro "Swing Arm", electrificándola de nuevo. - ¿Qué pasa niña, creí que eras más fuerte. Eso te pasa por subestimar a tu oponente – le decían 3 Namis al mismo tiempo.

Luffy estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a su hija, pero Zoro y Franky le detuvieron – tranquilo Mugiwara, esto es algo entre ellas dos – le dijo el peliazul.

- Sí, además, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Lina si la ayudas, deja que ella termine su pelea – le tomaba Zoro del brazo.

- Sí soy fuerte, pero tú crees que no – se levantó una Lina enfadada y con los cabellos de punta debido a la electricidad.

- Demuéstralo entonces – ante estas palabras, la adolescente supo que esto ya no se trataba de un duelo, sino una pelea entre dos piratas y no habría contemplaciones.

La Princesa Pirata se alejó de su madre y se puso en una nueva posición de ataque – Tenken – musitó y atacó a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que lo había hecho, destruyendo los dos espejismos restantes, dejando así sólo a la original. La pelirroja miraba de reojo a su nube negra, que cada vez despedía más electricidad y trató de ponerse en un buen ángulo, pero fue sorprendida por la velocidad "tenken" de su hija y con un golpe la mandó a volar al otro extremo del barco, haciéndola toser un poco de sangre, pues el ataque había sido un poco arriba del abdomen.

- ¡Mamá! - se preocupó Lina, pero Nami sólo sonrió.

- Ahora te tengo en buen ángulo... Thunder Charge...

- ¡Cuidado Lina, quítate de ahí! - gritó Luffy con desesperación, pero la nube estaba empezando a reaccionar con el Clima Tact.

- ¡Thunder Lance Tempo! - gritó Nami, evocando su técnica, pero al mismo tiempo lanzó su Clima Tact hacia otro extremo de la cubierta del Sunny y aunque el rayo salió disparado, no le dio a Lina, aunque sí a alguien más.

- Mal... dita... bru..ja – sólo pudo decir Zoro antes de caer fulminado por el relámpago, aunque dad su inhumana fuerza y resistencia, no sería demasiado para él. En poco tiempo se repondría.

- ¿Creyeron que iba a lastimar así a mi propia hija? Prefiero lastimar a ese tonto, ahora ya puedo decir que vencí al mejor espadachín del mundo – rió la pelirroja con dificultad mientras que Lina se acercaba a abrazarla con cuidado.

- Perdóname mamá, yo... bueno, es que tú...

- Ya no te preocupes. Creo que sólo me rompiste una o dos costillas... quién sabe, quizás hasta quede más delgada. Pero te sorprendí, ¿verdad? No esperabas que tu madre peleara así. Además ya sé que eres muy fuerte, nunca te había visto con mis propios ojos de esa manera.

- Nami-san, usted es muy fuerte. Venció a mi papá con un solo golpe – fue Seta con la pelirroja – enséñeme a pelear así – le dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza con forma de reverencia, pero era el momento justo en el que Zoro se despertaba luego del ataque y veía tal escena: "por favor, enséñeme".

- ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Ya es suficiente con que ese ero-cook te enseñe a cocinar para que aprendas algo de esa bruja codiciosa!

- Pero papá, es divertido lanzar rayos como lo hizo Nami-san - Qué divertido... voy a enseñarte lo que es divertido – y así, Zoro corrió a perseguir a su hijo quien huía despavorido, al tiempo que todos reían, siendo esta, una de las últimas escenas de Lina-chan antes de marcharse... _  
_

**Este ha sido el último capítulo entero de Lina-chan en el Thousand Sunny, pues para el siguiente, se irá hacia la preparatoria. Pero no teman, que el fic no termina aquí y todavía le queda muchísima cuerda. Los Mugiwara seguirán apareciendo, unos más que otros, pero no se perderán, aunque claro, el personaje principal es Lina-chan y en ella se centrará esto.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Flames to Dust.- Luffy tendrá que entender algún día, bueno, eso espero xD y para la pareja, pues todavía falta un buen tiempo. El beisbol seguirá presente, y aunque es buena idea lo de ese flashback, aún no decido si ponerlo. Gracias y saludos.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Muchas gracias y el fic durará mucho todavía, así que no se preocupen. En el próximo ya veremos algo de la preparatoria.**

**Nemo Robin.- Si tus padres no se preocupan por ti, ¿entonces quién? Aunque Nami a veces exagera, pero así debe ser xD El cumplido de Seta fue sólo eso, ya que para él, Lina es su hermana mayor, aunque eso no quita que sea algo precoz, debe ser un síntoma de los cocineros xDD Gracias.**

**Gabe Logan.- Quién sabe por que, pero es muy difícil para mí imaginarme a Luffy y a Nami con otro hijo o hija, además de Lina, ya me he quedado estancado. Y gracias por el Omake.**

**En el próximo capítulo, pues, como ya dije, veremos a Lina por fin irse a la preparatoria. Será poco tiempo, pero ya conocerá a sus nuevos compañeros y se reencontrará con otros.**

**Nos vemos.**


	28. La Preparatoria

**Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, no sabía dónde iba a terminar. Al pasar de los capítulos, convertí a Lina-chan prácticamente en mi propia hija, por lo que, a pesar de que pensaba terminar la historia con ella de niña, comencé a imaginarla en sus años de adolescente y me di cuenta que sería divertido relatarlo.**

**Como ya tengo mi fic de Los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara, decidí que sería buena idea reciclar los personajes de dicha historia (los cuales interactúan con Lina también, aunque sea un "universo" totalmente distinto al de éste). Claro, quien haya leído ambos fics, se dará cuenta que los personajes sufren cambios con respecto a la historia ya mencionada, y en algunos casos, lo único que respeté, fue la apariencia y el nombre. Les pido me disculpen por esto.**

**Luego de tanta presentación, en este capítulo, más o menos por la mitad, empezaremos con la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡Hoy es el día! - se dijo a sí misma Lina-chan al momento de despertar. No esperó a cambiarse ni nada parecido, pues con su ropa de dormir salió rápidamente a cubierta, miró al cielo tratando de buscar algo, fue de proa a popa intentando encontrarlo. Luego de dos vueltas a todo el barco, finalmente lo vio - ¡Oye, por aquí! - gritó, y un ave, parecida a una gaviota, bajó a posarse en la baranda de la embarcación, la adolescente introdujo una moneda a una especie de bolsa-monedero que el animal tenía colgando en su cuello, y éste, con su pico, sacó de otra mochila más grande un periódico para luego alejarse de ahí.

Lina empezó a buscar página tras página, hasta que encontró lo que quería hallar. Comenzó a indagar entonces en una doble página, que era la central del diario además, y finalmente vio su nombre en esa lista, dando entonces un salto bastante alto de felicidad. Acto seguido fue rápidamente hacia los camarotes y tocó con emoción la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, la cual se abrió algunos segundos después, dejando ver a una Nami que todavía parecía "zombie".

- ¿Qué quieres tan temprano?

- ¡Es que sí quedé mamá! ¡Mira, mi nombre está en la lista! - enseñó Lina el periódico a su madre, pero ella ni siquiera lo vio y con sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca semi abierta y su cabello enmarañado, prácticamente la ignoró.

- Ah sí, qué bueno... - pero la misma pelirroja reaccionó antes de decir una incoherencia - ¿qué...? Ah... ¡Estás en la lista! - sacudió su cabeza y se talló sus ojos – bueno, no me sorprende – sonrió y luego felicitó a su hija quien también sonreía ampliamente, aunque luego, fiel a su carácter, la reprendió por despertarla tan temprano.

La adolescente quiso celebrar y fue a la cocina, tenía hambre por la emoción y deseaba prepararse un buen desayuno. Sacó de las alacenas y del refrigerador harina, leche, huevo, algo de azúcar y además tocino. También fruta y jugo.

- ¿Vienes a ayudarme, Plue? No quise despertarte – le dijo la joven a su mascota quien arribaba a la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas, como respondiendo que en realidad no acudía a asistir a su ama, sino sólo a observar. - Bueno, lo haré yo sola, aunque no soy muy buena, hoy estoy de un gran humor – sonrió y empezó a hacer una masa, pero no podía lograr que ésta tomara buena consistencia. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía obtener el resultado esperado y ella misma comenzó a exasperarse.

Para su buena suerte, el pequeño Seta también había despertado y en ese instante estaba entrando a la cocina, pues luego de escuchar ruidos, decidió ir ahí. La Princesa Pirata pidió inmediatamente la ayuda del pequeño, quien a pesar de ser mucho menor que ella, cocinaba muchas veces mejor.

Al terminar de hacer el desayuno y comer todos un banquete, aunque la mayor parte la degustó Lina, ella misma se dispuso a lavar los platos y recibió una pregunta de su pequeño nakama.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta hoy?

- Lo que pasa es que salió la lista de aceptados en la preparatoria y estoy en ella. Ahora ya es totalmente seguro que asistiré la semana entrante a inscribirme y luego a clases – explicó con una sonrisa sincera y espontánea.

Seta hizo una pequeña mueca, vio hacia el suelo y luego bajó de la silla donde estaba sentado para ir a abrazarse de las piernas de Lina – ¿tienes que irte tan pronto? Te voy a extrañar mucho.

La adolescente entonces se agachó y finalmente se sentó en el suelo para estar al nivel del pelinegro a quien acarició la cabeza – yo también te extrañaré, eres como mi hermano menor, pero no te preocupes, no me iré para siempre, vendré muy seguido.

- De todas maneras te voy a extrañar – dijo él, abrazando a la Princesa Pirata, mientras que ella respondía con el mismo gesto.

- También les enviaré postales y si quieres, puedo mandarte fotos de las chicas bonitas que haya por ahí.

El pequeño sonrió divertido pero no dejó de abrazar a la morena - te quiero mucho, Lina.

- Yo también, Seta, yo también – y más adelante, Plue se unió al gesto cariñoso.

Luego de unas horas, todos estaban reunidos con Lina, felicitándola y hablando un poco sobre su futuro, aunque nadie quería pronunciar la palabra "partir" o cualquiera de sus conjugaciones o sinónimos. Claro está, todos tenían presente que la ida de la Princesa Pirata llegaría tarde o temprano, y en este caso, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Durante toda una semana, los Mugiwara en su totalidad deseaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Lina. Franky aseguró que la puerta de su camarote necesitaba una reparación; Robin quiso señalarle libros útiles; Zoro observó el entrenamiento de lunes a viernes con el pretexto de observar alguna falla en su discípula; Chopper le realizó durante la semana algunos exámenes para asegurar su salud antes de irse; Sanji le llevó el desayuno cada mañana a su cama; Vivi le ayudó a peinarse en repetidas ocasiones y le enseñó nuevas formas de hacerlo.

Y por supuesto, sus padres la mimaban a cada segundo. No había hora en que Luffy no le diera un beso en la mejilla y Nami le ayudaba a organizar la ropa que se iba a llevar; finalmente llegaba la hora.

Ya el Thousand Sunny estaba cerca de la Isla Celeste, hogar de la preparatoria del Shin Sekai, a donde Lina acudiría. Ya estaban muy cerca del día de inscripción, el cual era lunes y ese día era ya sábado.

La noche se acercaba y se podían observar fácilmente las luces de dicha población. Desde su camarote, Lina veía dicho paisaje y se imaginaba en todo lo que pasaría en días cercanos. Con emoción, cerraba sus ojos y sonreía ampliamente, ansiosa por que el lunes llegara.

De esa forma, la adolescente no podía dormir, su adrenalina estaba al máximo y mejor se dispuso a revisar todos sus preparativos, los cuales estaban listos desde hacía varios días. Al percatarse que no tenía ya mucho que hacer en su propio camarote, salió a la cubierta donde, para su sorpresa, encontró a su padre, pero no estaba sentado en la proa, sino recargado en el barandal, con su mirada en dirección a la isla Celeste. Estaba tan pensativo que no se percató de la presencia de su hija sino hasta que ella le habló.

- Quisiera que no te fueras, creciste muy rápido – dijo él con un puchero. Fiel a su forma de ser, el moreno no sabía mentir y en su corazón, no deseaba separarse de su niña luego de tan sólo quince de años de tenerla junto a él.

- Sólo soy tres años menor que lo que tú eras cuando saliste de tu isla, y yo sí regresaré pronto y les visitaré muy seguido, además les escribiré.

Luffy cambió su semblante triste por una tímida sonrisa. Por su mente pasaba lo asertiva que era su hija y como tenía palabras correctas para muchas cosas. Por un momento la imaginó con el cabello naranja y le pareció muy parecida a su chica, y sin saber por qué, eso le puso muy triste, tanto, que empezó a llorar.

- Ya te lo dije papá, no me iré para siempre – le dijo ella mientras le abrazaba. Con sus manos le tomaba la cabeza al autor de sus días y la acomodaba en su propio hombro, como si no fuesen padre e hija.

- Sí, yo entiendo... pero... no sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar, sólo abrázame, mi niña.

Rara vez, su padre le decía así. Él siempre la llamaba por su nombre, y al escuchar esas palabras, supo que el capitán pirata se sentía triste. Ella no quiso decir nada, sólo le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Quién diría que el Rey de los Piratas podía llorar como un niño. Durante algunas horas ambos estuvieron remembrando muchos pasajes interesantes de los casi quince años de Lina en el barco pirata.

En la mañana siguiente, Nami se levantó muy temprano, pues quería preparar una fiesta de despedida para su hija, y por supuesto, todos ayudaron en la medida de lo posible.

- Hoy podrás comer todos los postres que tú quieras – le decía la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa y es que la navegante continuamente revisaba que Lina no comiera demasiada azúcar, como toda madre "preocupona" que se digne. Por supuesto, ese día no iba a haber ninguna restricción para la Princesa Pirata, ya que sería el último en el Sunny por un buen tiempo para ella.

Mientras el día pasaba, la embarcación se acercaba cada vez más a isla Celeste, y cerca del atardecer ya estaban en condiciones de anclar en la costa, aunque claro, lo hicieron en la parte menos concurrida de esa isla tan grande. No querían causar alarma ente los habitantes.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta la media noche. Durante ese periodo, los tripulantes recordaban muchas anécdotas de la Princesa Pirata, algunas de ellas que avergonzaban a la propia adolescente, pero luego sonreía, pues sabía que no volvería a vivir momentos así, al menos no pronto. Rápidamente, la bebida se hizo presa de varios en la banda y Lina aprovechó para irse a dormir, pues el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado.

- Pasa buena noche – le deseó su madre.

- Pensé que ya estabas borracha – sonrió divertida Lina, deteniéndose antes de entrar por la puerta de los camarotes. Su madre le dio un trago más a su tarro, pero negó con su mano izquierda.

- No me conoces demasiado bien. Todavía podría aguantar mucho más, no como el resto – señaló a los demás que, en efecto, lucían ya muy ebrios, con excepción de Robin, quien de cualquier forma estaba ya siendo vencida por el sueño.

- No me incluyas, bruja. Puedo aguantar mucho más que tú – le aseguró Zoro, quien aunque, sentado en el suelo de forma poco ortodoxa sí parecía estar ya pasado de copas, su voz indicaba lo contrario.

- Vamos... - suspiró la pelirroja mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano - ¿recuerdas aquella vez en Wiskey Peak? Creías que yo estaba ebria y finalmente terminaste haciendo lo que yo te dije – se burló la joven al tiempo que servía más bebida a su vaso.

- ¿Eso fue un reto?

- Si estás tan seguro que quieres retarme... - bebió más alcohol la navegante, mientras que su hija veía divertida la escena – por cierto, el alcohol es para mayores de edad – señaló, recordando que tenía una hija adolescente.

Una hora después, Nami y Zoro estaban bastante tomados, aunque la navegante había ganado por poco, sobre todo porque pensaba cobrarle algo al espadachín, pues iba a rebatirle que el reto, también había sido una apuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, a Lina le fue difícil levantarse de la cama luego de la desvelada, pero su emoción podía mucho más, así que se bañó y se cambió con rapidez. Salió a cubierta entonces, jalando un par de maletas bastante grandes y seguida por Plue, quien sería su única compañía en la nueva etapa de su vida. Soltó por un momento las agarraderas de las valijas, miró los alrededores del barco y suspiró luego viendo hacia el cielo. No era tiempo de ponerse triste o de recordar cosas, había tenido ya mucho tiempo y oportunidad para ello y lo único que la abordaba en ese momento era nerviosismo.

Robin salió junto con Seta la exterior. Ella, con su semblante sonriente y sin decirle nada le dio un abrazo y al oído le deseó suerte. Luego, la arqueóloga le dio un pequeño empujón para que empezara a caminar mientras tenía los ojos un poco húmedos – es hora, quiero noticias tuyas en breve – le exigió de forma algo seria.

- Adiós, Lina. Vuelve pronto – le dijo Seta con su infantil pero espontánea voz.

Era una despedida rara. Todos debían tener una resaca bastante fuerte, ya que no estaban presentes por ahí, al menos así pensaba Lina: _"ayer ya fue una buena despedida, además creo que es mejor que no me vean irme"._

Pero ella estaba equivocada, pues por lo menos dos más mugiwara si estaban al tanto, y cómo no, si eran sus padres – cuídate mucho, mi niña – le dijo Nami, quien se encontraba junto a Luffy en la plancha que estaba sobre la puerta que daba a los camarotes. El capitán pirata no dijo nada, y sólo sonrió tímidamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

La Princesa Pirata miró sólo un poco, y sonrió, pero luego volteó su rostro para evitar que vieran sus lágrimas y sus gestos tristes, y mejor se dispuso a adentrarse en la Isla Celeste, llevando junto con ella sus recuerdos, el afecto, los cuidados, las enseñanzas y sobre todo, el amor de toda la tripulación que había conquistado Grand Line, aquella del sombrero de paja, y sobre todo, llevaba consigo sus sueños.

___________________________Fin de la primera parte_____________________________  
Aunque Lina había entrado al pueblo por otro lado del que lo había hecho en su primera visita, poco a poco estaba orientándose y ya reconocía el camino hacia el colegio. El día anterior, su madre le había dado suficiente dinero para algunas semanas y además para la inscripción, que en su caso, no era mucho, ya que había pasado el examen. El Sunny ya debía estar alejándose, pues no se iba a quedar en Isla Celeste por mucho tiempo. No era adecuado para un barco pirata el estacionarse por mucho tiempo en una isla.

Llevando a rastras su par de maletas, Lina finalmente llegó al edificio de la preparatoria, se limpió el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo derecho y luego de buscar un poco con la mirada, vio una pequeña fila de jóvenes de su edad e intuyó que la inscripción debía ser en ese lugar.

La mayoría de los chicos y chicas platicaban entre sí, sólo Lina se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos, esperando a que la línea avanzara. Ella era además, la única que tenía algo tan grande cargando consigo, y ello era cansado cuando se tenía que esperar un buen tiempo a la espera.

- Puunnnnn.

- No te preocupes, Plue, sólo serán algunos minutos – le decía la morena a su mascota, al cual los otros chicos veían de reojo de forma extraña.

De pronto el pequeño ser de cuerpo blanco y nariz puntiaguda, corrió hacia el lado contrario del edificio sin que Lina pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Ella no sabía si dejar su lugar o no, además tenía sus valijas y tampoco iba a abandonarlas, pero justo cuando empezó a preocuparse vio a una joven pelirroja acercándose y que tenía a Plue en sus manos.

- No pensé que llegarías tan temprano – sonrió Hikari, quien llegaba ataviada de forma impecable como siempre. Con jeans ajustados a su figura, una blusa verde debajo de una pequeña chaqueta de tela de mezclilla. Durante el tiempo que no la había visto, Hikari había crecido mucho, a Lina le parecía que se había transformado en una chica muy hermosa, y las miradas de los jóvenes de los alrededores se lo confirmaban.

- Ya estaba pensando que no iba a verte sino hasta el miércoles, que empezaran las clases.

- Yo también tengo que inscribirme, además llegué desde ayer para arreglar mi departamento ¡al fin voy a vivir sola! - dijo emocionada la pelirroja, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo - ¿tú ya tienes donde quedarte? - preguntó a su amiga.

Lina dudó un poco y luego sonrió evidenciando que todavía no había arreglado ese asunto, aunque aseguró que en cuanto se inscribiera, buscaría un lugar para rentar.

- Oye, eso me insulta – le dijo Hikari cruzada de brazos mientras la Princesa Pirata no entendía el por qué – yo soy tu amiga, ¿crees que te dejaría sola? Mis padres me compraron un departamento en la isla, pero es grande... ven conmigo – le ofreció.

- Pero... no sé si tenga mucho dinero para...

- ¡Otra vez me estás insultando! - la interrumpió - ¿cuándo te pedí dinero? En cuanto nos registremos iremos a dejar tus maletas para que conozcas el nuevo lugar donde vivirás.

Lina sólo asintió ya sin decir nada. No era que no quisiera aceptar la amabilidad de Hikari, pero tampoco deseaba abusar de la confianza de su amiga. La fila entonces avanzó de forma no tan lenta y ambas adolescentes finalmente lograron inscribirse.

- Te ayudaré con una – dijo Hikari mientras trataba de agarrar una de las dos enormes valijas, pero en cuanto la tuvo con sus dos manos, no podía hacer que avanzara, a pesar de que tenía pequeñas ruedas de madera, obra de Franky, para mayor facilidad. - ¿Cómo puedes cargar con estas cosas? Parece que pasarás aquí 10 años con todo lo que debes traer aquí adentro.

- ¿De verdad está muy pesada? - preguntó Lina y luego se acercó a ayudar a la pelirroja – toma ésta, tal vez esté más ligera – la Princesa Pirata intercambió cargamento con su amiga, pero ello no cambió la situación.

- Creo que ésta es más pesada – afirmaba Hikari mientras se esforzaba con nulo resultado por jalar la pesada valija. Finalmente, Lina terminó llevándose sus dos "cargamentos", haciendo notar la diferencia de fuerza entre una y otra joven. - Digna de la hija del Rey de los Piratas – sonrió la chica de ojos verdes que guiaba el camino rumbo al apartamento y sí cargando algo: a Plue, quien descansaba en los brazos de la linda señorita.

Luego de caminar por no más de 10 minutos, Hikari señaló una casa no demasiado grande, pero de bella vista y con un tamaño muy aceptable en comparación con las demás que había en la Isla – aquí es, ¿qué te parece?

La Princesa Pirata se quedó en silencio, pero con la boca semi abierta admirando la fachada, que era rosada con blanco, con una puerta de madera color café obscuro y un pequeñísimo jardín al frente, tapado con con un tejabán de madera.

- Sí, ya sé que no es muy grande, pero mis padres dijeron que tenía que aprender a vivir en un lugar no tan cómodo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Está genial! - respondió Lina apresurándose a entrar. Hikari entonces utilizó su llave y abrió la puerta. La casa, al entrar, tenía la cocina del lado izquierdo y a un costado, una pequeña mesa con tres sillas; al lado derecho de la entrada, estaba una sala con un estante de libros, aún vacío. Ente cocina y sala, se encontraba un pasillo el cual tenía una puerta en su pared del lado izquierdo que daba hacia el baño, y finalmente, al fondo había un par de habitaciones.

- Lo siento, pero ya había elegido habitación, ¿está bien? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras entraba a la del lado, pero Lina no replicó absolutamente nada, pues las dos piezas eran prácticamente iguales. Pronto, nuestra protagonista comenzó a desempacar y a guardar la gran cantidad de ropa que había llevado. Era tanta que tardó más de una hora en hacerlo. Lo último que colocó en su lugar fue su Tsuda Sukehiro, la fiel espada que descansaría en la esquina junto a su cama.

- ¿Así que sigues practicando la espada? - se percató Hikari al ver el arma – si eres buena, hasta una beca podrían darte – le dijo, pero Lina no sabía lo que eso significaba. - ¿No sabes? Una beca es una ayuda de dinero para los estudiantes. Por ejemplo, sé que la preparatoria tiene un equipo de kendo y si entras y eres buena, podrían darte un descuento en las inscripciones de los próximos semestres o algo así.

Aunque le pareció interesante, a la Princesa Pirata no le gustaba mucho el uso de la pesada como competencia, pero luego imaginó que podría haber algo parecido con el beisbol, el cual sí le gustaba practicar competitivamente.

Al terminar de desempacar, Lina quiso regresar a las instalaciones del colegio, ya que deseaba ver si alguno de las chicos que había conocido anteriormente, estaba inscribiéndose o algo así. Tal vez Kai y Dinora estarían ahí, o Drake, Sand u otros más que se topó durante su niñez y preadolescencia, pero Hikari la desanimó un poco.

- El problema es que la Shin Sekai no es la única preparatoria en Grand Line. Está la preparatoria de Reverse Mountain, la preparatoria GL, la preparatoria del Este, y la de Marinford. La Shin Sekai es la que se supone tiene mejor nivel de alumnos, aunque las otras no se quedan atrás. La única problemática es la preparatoria del Éste, que es donde se concentran los alumnos más problemáticos de todo Grand Line y la preparatoria GL siempre gana las competencias de todo tipo.

Luego de escuchar la explicación de su amiga, Lina sonrió ampliamente con un gesto que le hacía parecerse mucho a su padre – la preparatoria va a ser muy interesante – dijo.

Durante el siguiente día, no pasó nada demasiado especial. Lo único interesante es que Hikari, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que cocinar algo sola, ya que Lina ni por equivocación pudo ayudarle en algo. Afortunadamente la pelirroja sí había sido enseñada en las artes culinarias por la cocinera de su mansión, aunque de cualquier forma, le faltaba todavía muchísima práctica.

Y finalmente llegaba el gran día. Ya era miércoles y las dos adolescentes se levantaron temprano para darse un baño y estar listas para su primer día del colegio. Hicieron todo tan rápido, que realmente llegaron muy temprano, la preparatoria estaba desolada pues faltaba más de media hora para el inicio de las clases, tan sólo un hombre algo viejo, de cabello negro corto, pero ya con muchas canas, barba y bigote. Estaba en la puerta y parecía ser el conserje, por lo que les dio la bienvenida.

- ¿Señoritas nuevas, ehh? Bienvenidas a esta escuela, que será como su segunda casa – les dijo cortésmente – mi nombre es Hyuga, y cualquier problema que tengan, pueden acudir a mí – dijo tratando de lucir "cool".

- Lo tendremos en mente – respondió Hikari con sonrisa nerviosa y jaló a Lina para que ambas entraran finalmente al edificio, localizaron su salón y se asomaron por la puerta, pero se detuvieron al ver que ya había alguien.

Un chico pelirrojo con cabellos de punta y una chica de cabello rubio, algo descuidado, los dos vestidos totalmente de negro, estaban besándose apasionadamente en el rincón del aula sin percatarse que estaban siendo vistos, hasta que Hikari aclaró su garganta. El chico, como un reflejo, lanzó a la joven quien terminó golpeándose con una de las butacas, para luego levantarse y dar un golpe tremendo a la cabeza de su aparente novio. Después de todo eso, ella se presentó.

- Discúlpenos, mi nombre es Anna, y ese idiota es Ozzie, mi novio... - dijo esto último apretando los dientes mientras él saludaba más efusivamente. Ambos jóvenes explicaron que venían de una isla cercana y habían sido novios desde antes, aunque parecía que su relación estaba ya muy avanzada. De cualquier forma, no eran malos chicos y rápidamente Lina y Hikari hicieron amistad con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que otra chica llegara, y ella ya era conocida de nuestra protagonista. Se trataba de Noriko, a quien Lina había conocido el día del examen. Ella ya estaba viviendo con su hermano, el cual ya estaba en un grado mayor.

- Vaya, niñas muy bonitas, ¡estoy en el paraíso! - dijo un chico de cabello verde que acababa de llegar, pero se dio cuenta que ya conocía a alguien - ¿Lina? ¿Lina-chan? Pero si es la bellísima Lina que conocí antes, y ahora debo decir que eres más bonita aún.

El adolescente en cuestión era Riko, un chico al que le gustaban demasiado las chicas, ya desde hacía bastante. Con todo y su carácter, no fue rechazado por los demás, debido a su actitud extraña y positiva.

Quien siguió de arribar al salón de clases, fue un chico con cabeza a rapa y caminando tímidamente y tenía un dije colgado al cuello con la forma de una tortuga. Se sentó adelante sin saludar a los demás y sacó un libro sobre animales.

- Yo te conozco – sonrió Lina – eres Sand, ¿verdad?

El joven reaccionó un poco asustado y sorprendido, pero luego sonrió al reconocer a quien le había hablado – esto sí es una sorpresa, eres Lina, la hija de... mghjgmm – la Princesa Pirata logró taparle la boca a su nuevo compañero para luego acercase a su oído.

- Eso es algo que yo misma quiero contarle a todos – le dijo en voz baja y él asintió.

Ya después, empezaron a llegar los alumnos en masa, por lo que ya no hubo saludos ni presentaciones, hasta que llegó el profesor, o más bien, la profesora. Como ya era predecible, Tashigi fue quien entró al salón de clases con sus anteojos y sus libros, lo que la hacían lucir como una verdadera maestra.

- Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos. Hoy comienzan una nueva etapa de su vida, pero ya dejémonos de perder tiempo y empezaremos a pasar lista.

Y Así sonaron nombres como "Alí", un chico muy delgado, de cabello azul y mirada seria, pero a la vez contenta, Lexy, una chiquilla de ojos perdidos, de color verde, cabello castaño brillante y un lindo cuerpo, esos entre otros. Pero Tashigi llegó a un nombre que no fue respondido.

- Kayla... ¿No está alguien llamada Kayla? - nadie respondió, pero luego de casi un minuto, una chica de cabello blanco, largo, arribó al salón.

- Yo soy Kayla, perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que el único lugar donde mis padres pudieron construir una mansión para mí en esta isla, queda muy lejos del colegio y no calculé bien el tiempo – se disculpó y luego se sentó en una banca que estaba libre, ante la mirada extraña de varios.

De esa forma, comenzó el primer día de clases de Lina-chan en la preparatoria mientras ella, viendo en todas direcciones a sus compañeros, sonrió ampliamente – esto será una gran aventura – se dijo a sí misma...

**Finalmente comenzamos con la segunda parte del fic, Lina en al preparatoria. Pero no se preocupen, que los mugiwara continuarán apareciendo, no olvidaremos al pequeño Seta ni a otros personajes que ya han aparecido por aquí. Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Sí, yo también pienso que creció muy rápido, pero ha sido divertido y lo que sigue también lo será. No creo que haya mucho ecchi xDD **

**Kaze no akuma.- A algunas de las amistades ya las conocemos, a otras no, pero ella, al igual que su padre tiene algo especial que la reúne con personas interesantes, así que por eso estará defraudada. De los maestros, aún estoy dudando en algo, que en el próximo ya decidiré. Saludos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, no creo que deje inconcluso el fic, lo seguiré hasta que acabe. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Flames to Dust.- Tenía que ser Zoro, es que con Sanji no hubiera sido lo mismo, por la rivalidad que tienen Nami y el espadachín, y por cierto que el peliverde tenía razón con eso de las anginas, pero él lo hubiera hecho de otra forma seguramente xDD Trato de no contenerla demasiado, lo que sucede es que Lina ha desarrollado un carácter muy observador, causado por todo el "freak", que tenía en el barco xDD**

**  
Nemo Robin.- Lo de Seta fue más que nada un gag, porque me encanta hacer enojar a Zoro, si soy como Nami, pero en hombre xD Me gusta mucho cuando estos dos se pelean. Y como comentas, la suerte de Lina le ayudará siempre, hay que recordar que tiene la "D" en su nombre.**

**En el próximo capítulo, ya estaremos entrando en materia con lo de la preparatoria. Veremos algo de Lina con los vecinos de por ahí y ella les revelará que es la Princesa Pirata, a ver cómo reaccionan sus compañeros.**

**Nos vemos.**


	29. Vida escolar

**Comenzamos de lleno con la escuela. En este capítulo conoceremos más sobre la preparatoria y los compañeros de Lina. Bueno, algunos, no todos, pero no nos olvidaremos del Thousand Sunny y echaremos uno o dos vistazos por ahí.**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ...y esas son las reglas del colegio, espero que para todos hayan quedado claras – decía Tashigi casi al tiempo que un Den Den Mushi, que reposaba en una repisa sobre la puerta de entrada al salón, anunciaba la hora de receso. No había demasiados maestros en Grand Line, y la escuela no era algo que fuera demasiado común, sobre todo estando tan cerca los tiempo de la Gran Era de la Piratería, por lo que, a pesar de ser preparatoria, los grupos tenían sólo un profesor, o en este caso, profesora. Dicha instructora detuvo a Lina antes de que saliera al patio de la preparatoria.

- Oye Lina, ¿y cómo está Zoro? - preguntó Tashigi desviando un poco los ojos de su ahora pupila, mostrando cierta timidez gracias a una pequeña pero espontánea sonrisa.

- Él está bien, en este momento debe estar tratando que Seta lo imite en alguna cosa – rió la adolescente recordando que el pequeño no hacía nunca cosas parecidas a las de su padre.

- ¿Seta?

- Ah sí, Seta es el hijo de Zoro-san y Robin-san – y al escuchar esto, la mujer de lentes cambió su sonrisa por un semblante desconcertado y serio. Luego de eso, dejó ir a Lina y se sentó en el escritorio para preparar sus siguientes horas de clase.

La Princesa Pirata no puso importancia a este asunto y salió a donde varios chicos estaban rodeando a Hikari, la cual lucía con un rostro un poco enfadado, hasta que un grito de ella misma alejó a los mirones y fue cuando Lina se acercó riendo, burlándose un poco de su amiga.

- Vaya que eres popular.

- Tontos, me enferman – dijo entre dientes cuando notó que alguien las llamaba desde una mesa. Era Noriko, la joven un poco tímida que Lina había conocido en el día del examen de admisión, y estaba comiendo un sandwich de atún.

- Si no quieren pasar hambre, es mejor que traigan su almuerzo. Mi hermano acaba de venir por el suyo que yo traía conmigo.

Así, ambas chicas se sentaron junto a Noriko, y un poco después arribó Anna a acompañarlas, pues los chicos pronto se habían hecho de buen compañerismo y ya estaban juntos en otro lado del patio. Mientras las 4 empezaban a platicar, vieron pasar a otra de las chicas que estaba en su salón.

- Oye tú, Lexy, ven y siéntate con nosotras – le llamó Lina pero la joven de cabello castaño volteaba a todos lados buscando quién era la que le había hablado.

- ¡Acá, tonta! - le gritó Anna y entonces Lexy alcanzó a ver a sus compañeras y se acercó a ellas.

Así, las cinco empezaban a conocerse mejor cuando vieron pasar a otra de sus compañeras. Lina había conocido a Kayla en un torneo de Kendo cuando ambas eran niñas, y la joven de cabello blanco no había sido muy amable. La Princesa Pirata contó de forma rápida aquella experiencia – y viendo la forma en que llegó a la clase hoy, creo que no ha cambiado mucho – suspiró nuestra protagonista.

En ese instante, Kayla volteó a verlas unos segundos, pero luego volteó su mirada y se sentó en otro lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios chicos se le acercaran y la joven rápidamente vio la oportunidad de que ellos le "ayudaran", por lo que pronto todos le estaban haciendo favores.

- ¡Por favor! - gimoteó Anna - ¿acaso esos tontos no ven que los está usando?

- Bueno, están embobados – dijo Noriko torciendo su boca como muestra de que no le agradaba lo que veía. Kayla era tan bonita como Lina y glamorosa como Hikari, por lo que los hombres no estaban tan equivocados en prestarle atención, y más en esa edad. De pronto Anna tomó una piedra que estaba cercana y la lanzó fuerte hacia donde estaban los chicos del salón, dándole con gran puntería en el rostro a su novio.

- ¡Te estoy viendo, inútil!

- Pero... pero te juro que no la estaba viendo – se delató Ozzie de forma rápida, aunque entendió inmediatamente la indirecta de su chica y mejor se alejó del lugar junto con los demás compañeros, y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que un Den Den Mushi anunciara que el receso había terminado.

Mientras Lina y sus compañeras entraban por el pasillo, se encontraron con Kayla quien se deshacía de la multitud de jóvenes que la seguía. Al ver a las chicas, la albina miró hacia arriba y volteó el rostro tratando de ignorarlas, sin embargo, Lexy, quien tenía un corazón noble e inocente, además de una personalidad algo torpe y distraída, quiso cruzar palabra con ella.

- Deberías sentarte con nosotras mañana – le dijo la ojiverde con la más sincera de sus sonrisas, pero pronto fue desairada por la grosera joven de ojos azules y cabello blanco.

- Sólo me sentaría con ustedes si fuesen mis sirvientas, aunque, ¿quién querría tener servidumbre como ustedes? - respondió mientras sonreía con soberbia y se dirigía hacia el salón. Anna tuvo que ser sujetada por Lina para no golpear a la presumida chica, pero ambas detuvieron su forcejeo cuando vieron que Hikari ponía un rostro con una risa irónica.

- Pobre chica, seguro que nunca ha tenido amigos. Lo único que la acompaña siempre, es el dinero.

La pelirroja sabía bien de lo que hablaba pues ella también era de una familia de dinero, pero a pesar de que sus padres no pasaban el suficiente tiempo con ella, siempre le habían demostrado su cariño con otras cosas distintas a los bienes materiales. Además gracias al afecto que siempre recibía por parte de su mayordoma y cocinera, y la amistad de Lina, su carácter era muy distinto al de Kayla.

Así, el día pasó rápido y llegó la hora de salida. Mientras Anna se iba tomada del brazo de su novio Ozzie, Lexy trató de recordar el camino por el que había llegado y tras hacerlo, hecho a correr, despidiéndose a lo lejos de sus nuevas amigas. Por lo tanto, sólo quedaron juntas Lina, Hikari y Noriko quienes empezaron a caminar alejándose de la escuela.

- Oye Noriko, ¿no vas a esperar a tu hermano? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy, mi hermano tiene un horario diferente al mío y sale más temprano, por lo que él ya debe estar en casa.

Cuadras más adelante, la joven de cabello azul tomó un camino distinto para ir a su hogar – pronto las invitaré a que conozcan mi casa – prometió y luego se alejó perdiéndose en una de las calles de la ciudad.

Ambas llegaron a su casa y al entrar vieron con pesar que al cocina estaba hecha un verdadero asco y en medio de ella se encontraba Plue bañado en una sustancia que pocos podrían adivinar de qué se trataba.

- Cuando estés solo, no intentes hacernos comida. Sólo espera aquí y pórtate bien – le decía Lina a su mascota mientras lo trataba de limpiar. Y de esa manera, haciendo comida, limpiando y todavía acomodando sus cosas en todo el departamento, el resto del día se fue y llegó la noche.

Al siguiente día, pero en otro lugar, el Thousand Sunny, Nami era la primera en despertar. Miraba el Den Den Mushi que estaba en su habitación mientras hacía un pequeño puchero y fruncía el ceño. Se cambió y luego salió a cubierta, esperando algo que estaba segura no llegaría – esa niña... - musitó.

Pronto llegó la hora del desayuno y la pelirroja se veía preocupada mientras que jugueteaba con su alimento.

- ¿Qué pasa Nami-san? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado lo que preparé? - preguntó Sanji con angustia, mientras mordía su mandil de forma cómica.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada. No he tenido noticias de Lina.

- Creo que exageras – le dijo Zoro mientras masticaba algo de pan.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? Es mi niña, y ella hace mucho que tendría que haberse comunicado con nosotros – respondió ella - ¿verdad Luffy? - el moreno sólo volteó a verla desconcertado, mientras que se llevaba todo lo que podía a la boca.

Robin tuvo que defender a su pareja, aunque de una forma mucho más tranquila – yo también creo que exageras un poco. Lina-chan es confiable y seguro que está pasándola bien.

- Pero... ¿qué tal si algo malo le ha pasado?

- Ella es muy fuerte y tiene mucha suerte – comentó Franky luego de beber su primera cola del día – no creo que le pase nada malo en esa isla.

- ¡¡Ustedes no entienden nada!! Mi niña está sola ahí, y a nadie parece preocuparle que no se haya comunicado. Algo debe andar mal.

Nami ya estaba algo alterada y aunque Vivi intentaba decirle algo, ésta no se lo permitía, hasta que finalmente se percató de que la princesa de cabello azul la llamaba.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es que... ¿te das cuenta de que sólo ha pasado un día desde que Lina se fue?

La navegante entonces se calmó y sus ojos se abrieron grandes mientras cerraba su boca de forma apretada – es cierto – sonrió – no me había dado cuenta. Creo que exageré un poco – dijo haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas, a excepción de Robin.

Unas horas antes, Lina y Hikari ya estaba listas para su segundo día de clases cuando una de sus vecinas salió gritando de su casa: - ¡¡Policía, policía, los marines, alguien venga!!

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, hasta darse cuenta que la señora y su familia habían sido robadas por la noche. Las chicas no se quedaron demasiado tiempo pues tenían que ir a la escuela.

En ese día no pasó nada fuera de lo común, aunque de igual forma tampoco pudieron conocer al hermano de Noriko y Kayla seguía colectando chicos al por mayor. Parecía que ambos días habían sido iguales.

Pero cuando las dos amigas llegaron a su casa, su vecina todavía estaba con el asunto de su robo, reportándolo a un oficial, quien era un teniente encargado de seguridad de la isla, un hombre rechoncho con sonrisa tonta, pero no mala persona, y de nombre Fernie. De pronto, volteó a ver a Lina y a Hikari, y su rostro se endureció antes de señalarlas con el dedo – esas dos niñas seguro han tenido que ver. Apenas se han mudado y me han robado, y esto nunca me había pasado – afirmó la mujer, la cual se hacía llamar Donna.

Hikari se estaba enfadando, pero Lina la calmó y ninguna de las dos respondieron a las acusaciones de su vecina, mejor entrando a su apartamento para comenzar a comer. De la misma manera pasaron dos días más y otras vecinas también sufrieron robos.

- ¿Lo ven? Qué casualidad que a esas niñas no las hayan robado nada – señalaba la misma vecina de antes, la señora Donna, quien tenía el cabello rubio oscuro en un peinado alto, de estatura baja, un cuerpo redondo chistoso, nariz redonda y labios gruesos.

Antes de que Hikari pudiera actuar impulsivamente, Lina tomó palabra – oiga doña Donna... - se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo sabroso que sonaba el nombre de su vecina, aunque luego reaccionó – le aseguro que no les robaríamos nunca... a ustedes – dijo esto último en voz baja, para no negar su herencia pirata.

El problema es que la gente del vecindario comenzaba a dudar de sus recién llegadas compañeras de cuadra, lo que molestaba mucho tanto a Lina como a Hikari por lo que la Princesa Pirata decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿De veras vas a hacerlo? ¿Y si es peligroso?

- No te preocupes, ¿no recuerdas quienes son mis padres? Pues no pienses que soy débil ni mucho menos. Voy a atrapar a esos ladrones esta misma noche – afirmó.

Por tanto, la morena se quedó despierta, escondida tras una ventana que sobresalía del tejado de su casa, esperando que los maleantes aparecieran tarde o temprano. Pasaron algunas horas y nada sucedía, por lo que nuestra protagonista estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero luego escuchó un ruido. En la casa que se encontraba tras la suya, había alguien que estaba entrando al patio trasero, o más bien, ya saliendo, pues llevaba un gran costal en la espalda. Pronto apareció otro sujeto acompañando al primero luego de salir por la ventana de la vivienda.

- La siguiente será ésta – dijo uno de ellos señalando el apartamento de Lina y Hikari.

- No se los permitiré.

Los dos malhechores sólo escucharon una voz, pero alcanzaron a ver un pequeño destello, el cual provenía de Tsuda Sukehiro, la espada de Lina, que estaba siendo apenas desenvainada. Mientras tanto, Hikari, un poco asustada, veía la acción desde una ventana.

Como un relámpago, Lina cortó la bolsa de los ladrones, dejando caer joyas, utensilios de cocina y otras cosas valiosas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios de los vecinos despertaran debido al ruido.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres la ladrona, niña mentirosa! - dijo la señora Donna, aunque todos los demás la vieron de forma extraña, pues era obvio que los maleantes eran los otros dos sujetos.

Ambos eran bastante grandes. Uno tenía un cuerpo parecido al de un rombo, con sus labios prominentes, pero bastante feos, una nariz extraña y ojos muy pequeños. Además tenía consigo un arco algo grande. El otro era de piel oscura, con un cabello en afro, nariz grande y cuadrada, y sus manos estaban cubiertas con una especie de guantes de box.

- Oye niña, mejor vete de aquí si no quieres salir herida – le amenazó el segundo, pero ella respondió cortándole los guantes a la mitad, aunque sin hacerle daño. El otro sacó su arco, pero éste también se vio reducido en dos partes a causa de Tsuda Sukehiro.

- Mejor yo debería de hacer esa amenaza – sonrió mientras dirigía la punta de su espada hacia ambos. Ellos mejor se hincaron para pedir piedad y así fue hasta que la ley arribó a arrestarlos mientras ellos se lamentaban: - No puedo creer que quienes fueran ministros del reino de Drum bajo el gran Wapol, ahora sean arrestados por ser ladrones – casi lloraba el del arco.

- Llévenselos muchachos – les dijo Lina a los marines como si fuera ella la que ordenara.

- Oye niña, yo digo eso – se quejó el teniente Fernie, pero luego envió una orden inentendible para sus hombres.

- ¿Qué dijo teniente?

- Que... bah, obedezcan a la jovencita...

De esa forma, el problema fue arreglado y los vecinos, todos, incluida la señora Donna, felicitaron a Lina. Incluso el teniente Fernie pidió su ayuda para alguna eventualidad posterior en el vecindario, a lo que Lina no pudo negarse, aunque no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en toda una defensora de la justicia, siendo la hija del Rey de los Piratas.

Al mismo tiempo en el Thousand Sunny, Seta intentaba hacer una pasta que todavía no podía preparar. Antes de llegar el momento de frustración, Nami entró a la cocina y vio al pequeño en su intento.

- Yo sé hacer esa pasta, ¿quieres que te ayude? - le dijo con ternura. Seta dudó, pero finalmente aceptó, por lo que la pelirroja le dijo el paso a paso, además de los trucos para cocinar dicho alimento.

- Muchas gracias, Nami-san.

- De nada, mi niño – respondió ella con tono maternal mientras el pelinegro la veía de forma extraña – je, lo siento. Es que estaba acostumbrada a decirle así a Lina.

- No, está bien. Sólo que es raro porque mi mami casi nunca me dice así – sonrió el niño y Nami lo imitó mientras salía de la cocina, pero Seta la siguió hasta la cubierta. El barco había llegado temprano a una isla, y a Nami se le ocurrió ir de compras, una de sus actividades preferidas.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? - le preguntó al pequeño, quien aceptó de inmediato. La navegante entonces fue por Luffy, quien le ayudaría a cargar toda la compra, y más tarde se marchó junto a sus dos acompañantes.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Robin salió de su camarote a buscar a Seta, sin éxito, por supuesto. Con ayuda de sus poderes Hana Hana tocó la ventana de la torre de vigía del Sunny para llamar la atención de Zoro y preguntar si su niño estaba con él, o al menos lo había visto, pero la respuesta del peliverde fue negativa.

Claro, Seta estaba muy feliz en los hombros de Luffy mientras éste seguía la ruta de Nami por las no muchas tiendas que había por el pueblo. Finalmente la pelirroja sólo compró unos zapatos y un par de blusas.

Seta, todavía estando en los hombros de Luffy, de pronto volteó a ver a una esquina, donde un hombre vendía conos de nieve.

- ¿Quieres uno? - preguntó Luffy mientras él mismo sacaba la lengua deseando también un helado. El pequeño asintió ante la cuestión y Nami accedió a comprárselos. Un momento después los tres estaban en una banca comiendo su cono con el niño entre ambos esposos.

Teniendo al pequeño enseguida suyo, Nami no pudo resistir acariciarle la cabeza y más tarde le abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El pelinegro correspondió con el mismo gesto mientras Luffy veía la escena sonriendo levemente. Poco después el trío salió del lugar y se dirigió rumbo al muelle.

- Qué linda familia – exclamó una señora un poco avanzada en edad cuando vio a Nami y a Luffy que tenían tomado de las manos a Seta. La pelirroja quiso decir al inicio que no eran exactamente una familia, pero en vez de eso, sólo agradeció a la mujer por el cumplido y siguió caminando.

En vez de estar leyendo algún libro, o bebiendo café, Robin esperaba un poco nerviosa, recargada en la barandilla del Sunny. Intuyó que su niño debía estar con Luffy y Nami, luego de que la pareja se encontraba ausente del barco. Su idea fue hecha realidad cuando alcanzó a ver llegar al trío a la playa.

- Me asusté un poco, debieron haberme avisado – dijo la arqueóloga con tranquilidad.

- Nami-san y Luffy-san fueron muy buenos conmigo.

- Siento no haberte avisado. Pero no te preocupes, todo salió bien. Él es un niño muy bien portado y tierno – comentó Nami luego de mandar a Luffy a guardar las pocas compras que habían hecho – por cierto, me tomé la libertad de comprarle algo a Seta – recordó tomando algo de una de las bolsas que el capitán pirata cargaba – mira, ¿verdad que es lindo? No pude resistirme a comprarlo - enseñó a su amiga una pequeña camiseta acompañada de pantalones cortos.

Robin agradeció, aunque miró muy extrañada a Nami. Era la primera vez, fuera de alguna ocasión especial como un cumpleaños, que la navegante daba un obsequio, no sólo a Seta, sino a cualquiera en el barco, a excepción por supuesto, de Lina-chan.

La tarde pasó y cuando llegó la noche, la arqueóloga se disponía a arropar a su pequeño para la hora de dormir, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vio ya intentando conciliar el sueño, y con sus sábanas arregladas – ¿te has arropado tú solo? - preguntó ella con sus ojos bastante abiertos.

- No mami. Es que Nami-san acaba de venir y ella fue la que me ha arropado. Hoy ha sido muy buena conmigo – respondió el pequeño sonriendo.

Robin no dijo mucho. Le dio un beso a su retoño, deseándole buenas noches, pero luego se fue pensativa. Tendría que hablar con Nami en la mañana, pues parecía haber un pequeñísimo problema.

Y la arqueóloga no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues muy temprano, la navegante estaba cocinando. Así es, no había querido pedir ayuda a Sanji, pero no estaba preparando algo para ella, ni siquiera para Luffy, sino para el pequeño Seta.

Hoy tenía ganas de cocinar. No tiene nada de malo que lo mime un poco, ¿verdad? - sonrió la pelirroja.

- Yo diría que sí tiene algo de malo – respondió Robin haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga se desvaneciera – yo soy su madre. No me molesta que lo trates bien, o que de vez en cuando pases tiempo con él, pero creo que estás tratando de ser su madre. Tal vez no te estás dando cuenta. Igual Luffy, creo que están afectados por la ausencia de Lina-chan.

Justo en ese momento, el citado moreno entró a la cocina apresurado – oye Seta-kun, ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos juntos al parque de ese pueblo – dijo entusiasmado, pero luego notó que su chica cocinaba algo - ah, pero antes hay que desayunar, shishishi.

La arqueóloga, cruzada de brazos, volteó a ver a Nami con un rostro de "te lo dije". La navegante bajó la mirada – es que... extraño a mi niña – musitó. La arqueóloga se acercó un poco y la abrazó levemente. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Franky entrara también a la cocina y dejara un papel en la mesa, indicándole a la pelirroja que era para ella. Nami entonces lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo, su ojos se abrieron bastante y luego sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Es una carta de Lina! – dijo emocionada haciendo que Luffy se apresurara a acercarse para verla también.

_Sólo escribo para indicarles que estoy bien. Parece que se han alejado mucho, porque el Den Den Mushi no ha podido comunicarse con ustedes, utilicé una de esas gaviotas del periódico para enviarles la carta, espero que les llegue. Estoy divirtiéndome mucho, la escuela es un buen lugar y estoy haciendo amigos. Los extraño a todos, espero ir pronto._

_Monkey D. Lina _

- ¿Ya lo ves, bruja? El problema era del Den Den Mushi, no de Lina-chan. Ya deja de tener ese complejo con Seta – le dijo Zoro queriéndose burlar de la pelirroja, aunque fuera una sola vez.

- Cállate. Al menos creo que yo pasé más tiempo con él en un día, que lo que tú en todo un mes.

- Jaque mate, marimo – dijo secamente Sanji. Tanto Nami como Luffy prometieron no volver a mostrar ese complejo, aunque ambos afirmaron que seguirían pasando tiempo con Seta.

De tal forma, llegaba la segunda semana para Lina en la escuela y al arribar por la mañana, ella y Hikari vieron muchos carteles que decían con letras grandes, _"Reina de Novatos". _Al estar en contacto con Noriko, quien tenía un hermano mayor en la escuela, preguntaron de qué se trataba el asunto.

- Es simple, al inicio de cada año, se elige una chica que será la reina de novatos. Es como un concurso de belleza y popularidad.

- Así es – asintió Tashigi quien estaba entrando al salón, haciendo que todos los alumnos tomaran sus lugares. En este fin de semana se llevará a cabo la elección de la Reina de Novatos, la cual saldrá de entre todas las alumnas de primer semestre. Las que quieran podrán hacer proselitismo, pero no sólo ellas podrán ser elegidas, sino que los alumnos podrán votar por cualquiera de sus compañeras.

- Deberías hacer campaña, Hikari. Si los chicos de la escuela te conocen, seguro que tú ganarías – afirmó Lina a su pelirroja amiga.

- Yo que tú no entraría – se introdujo Kayla a la plática – así evitarías la humillación de perder ante mí, porque seguro que yo voy a ganar – aseguró y luego ambas se miraron fijamente, casi sacando chispas entre las dos.

- Muy bien Lina, haremos propaganda, y venceré a esta presumida – decidió Hikari entonces.

Entusiasmadas, en la hora de receso, las chicas trataban de hacer anuncios y pensar ideas para promocionar a la glamorosa Hikari, cuando una hermosa chica, que lucía algo más grande que ellas, se les acercó, especialmente a Noriko.

- Tu hermano me dijo que te diera esto – le entregó un billete – ahora no puede venir porque está en detención. Seguro te imaginas por que – le dijo sonriendo y luego se fue. Ella era de una estatura normal, cono ojos azules y cabello de color violeta, largo lacio, y una figura muy envidiable, ya de una mujer.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Riko, el chico de cabello verde, quien al ver a la joven, rápidamente se había acercado, y con él, los demás chicos de la clase, atraídos por la belleza de la chica.

- Se llama Rella – respondió Noriko de buena forma – ella fue la Reina el año pasado. Seguro mi hermano se metió en problemas...

- ¿Dices que ella fue la Reina el año pasado? No me sorprende – sonrió Ozzie antes de recibir un buen golpe de parte de su novia Anna – perdón... pero nosotros también te ayudaremos a que le ganes a Kayla, porque puedo decir lo mismo de ti, que de esa chica. ¡Auch! ¿Ahora por qué me pegas?

- Y todavía preguntas, tonto... - suspiró Anna, pero luego instó a sus compañeros para empezar con la campaña en apoyo a su pelirroja compañera. Durante los siguientes días, sobre todo las chicas, hacían panfletos y los repartían en toda la escuela a favor de Hikari, aunque Kayla atraía la atención de muchos jóvenes y sería una rival difícil,

- Yo opino que deberías de vestirte más audaz – recomendó el peliverde Riko a Hikari – si yo fuera el encargado de tu campaña, ten por seguro que te haría venir en minifalda y top. Todos se fijarían en ti seguramente.

- Claro que se fijarían en ella, pero no de buena forma – suspiró Noriko – Hikari no es de esas chicas, ¿verdad? - preguntó y la pelirroja asintió.

- Pero es una buena forma de ganar vot... ¡ayyy!

- No te molestes en tratar de explicarle. Éste no entiende con palabras, por lo que parece – se frotaba Anna su puño luego de dejarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al chico de cabello verde.

- Yo seguiré repartiendo éstos – dijo Lina sosteniendo más anuncios y luego se dirigió a una sección de la escuela que no había conocido mucho, pues pertenecía a otros grados. Luego de un rato de distribuir los volantes, en uno de los pasillos de aquella sección, el Den Den Mushi que estaba sobre lo alto del edificio, anunció que la hora de receso había terminado y las clases se reanudaban, por lo que la Princesa Pirata echó a correr con velocidad para llegar a tiempo a su salón. Daba vuelta por una esquina y ello le impidió ver a una persona con la que chocaría inevitablemente.

- Ayy... lo siento – dijo abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz, aparentemente perteneciente a la persona con la que se había topado. Era de hombre y con tono grave y algo seco. La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con un chico alto, de cabello castaño ni tan corto, ni tan largo, con unos ojos y mirada no muy amistosos, aunque le estaba ofreciendo la mano para levantarse.

- Sí, estoy bien – aceptó ella el gesto y al hacerlo, quedó bastante cerca del joven, sonrojándose un poco.

- Eres de primero, ¿verdad? - cuestionó él y ella confirmó asintiendo – creo que estás en el salón con mi hermana, ella se llama Noriko. Dile que no me espere hoy, otra vez – le dijo casi sin mirarla y luego se fue mientras ella se le quedó viendo. Antes de entrar a su grupo, el chico volteó a verla mientras ella todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella entonces despertó de su lapsus – ah... sí... ah, yo me llamo Lina.

- Bueno, Lina, si te quedas ahí, vas a llegar tarde a clases – le señaló – yo me llamo Kyo – se despidió de ella entrando al salón. La morena entonces se fue corriendo hasta su grupo, donde ya había comenzado la clase y tuvo que exculparse con Tashigi.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te perdiste? - preguntó Hikari en voz baja.

- Eh... creo que sí – sonrió ella de forma un poco nerviosa.

A final de clases, Lina salió junto con Hikari y Noriko, contándoles el encuentro con el hermano de esta última.

- Vaya, así que lo viste... ¿y qué te pareció? - le preguntó la peliazul sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ah... bueno, no, nada especial, digo, parece un buen chico – respondió la Princesa Pirata antes de que ella y Hikari se despidieran de su amiga para tomar camino rumbo a su casa.

Justo en ese recorrido, la pelirroja miraba con ojos pícaros a su compañera, cosa que Lina se dio cuenta hasta un rato después - ¿qué? ¿qué tengo?

- Estás muy rara desde la hora de receso. ¿Te pasó algo con el hermano de Noriko? - la joven de ojos verdes se acercaba a decirle eso a su miga mientras sonreía de una forma casi maquiavélica.

- No, no sé de qué hablas – aseguró ella mirando hacia otro lado y visiblemente sonrojada.

- Yo creo que te gusta – afirmó Hikari con un molesto tono de voz, lo que luego resultó en una pequeña discusión de ambas, la que terminó cuando la morena aceptó finalmente algo.

- Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero no quiero hablar de eso – Hikari aceptó, pero seguí observando a Lina con esos ojos pícaros que molestaban de forma considerable a la joven de orígenes piratas.

Luego de olvidado ese asunto, dos días después, llegó la elección de la Reina de Novatos. Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en la explanada principal de la preparatoria para escuchar el resultado, luego de que unos minutos antes habían emitido su voto.

Uno de los educandos de último año fue el encargado de anunciar el resultado y estaba por tomar un pequeño Den Den Mushi que tenía "conexión" con otro el que anunciaba todo en la escuela.

Ni se deberían molestar en estar aquí – aseguraba Kayla a sus compañeras mientras ella se limaba las uñas – aunque, si quieren venerarme por mi victoria, está bien – y de nuevo Anna tuvo que ser detenida para no darle una paliza a la albina.

- Bueno, debido a lo cerrado de la contienda, hubo tres chicas que obtuvieron casi la misma cantidad de votos – anunciaron, poniendo a todas en alerta – Kaze Hikari y Kayla, del grupo de 1ro "T", han quedado empatadas – dijo, lo que causó gran expectación, parecía haber una igualada en el primer lugar, y mientras Hikari sonreía un poco, Kayla sólo apretaba sus dientes furiosa.

- Pero no me han dejado terminar, pues ellas dos empataron, pero en el segundo lugar – siguió el anunciante dejando a muchos bastante sorprendidos – ¡la ganadora es del mismo grupo y su nombre es Lina!

La Princesa Pirata estaba muy extrañada por lo sucedido, no esperaba nunca que alguien la eligiera. Tal vez Hikari y Kayla habían hecho campaña, pero quien más había mostrado su rostro en la propaganda de la pelirroja, había sido precisamente la hija del Rey Pirata, por lo que muchos alumnos se quedaron más con su imagen.

- Bien hecho, les has ganado – le dijo alguien mientras ella caminaba al frente para recibir su corona. Era Kyo, el hermano de Noriko quien estaba cerca de ahí. Un poco sonrojada, la adolescente subió al podio y fue coronada por Rella, la anterior Reina, sintiéndose una princesa de verdad...

**Un triunfo inesperado, pero merecido (Lina es mi niña, y para un padre, su niña es la más bonita, así que no la iba a dejar perder xDDDD). Aún no decidí revelar el nombre completo de Lina para los demás, pero pronto lo haré. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Gabe Logan: Pues algo así. Son dos fics totalmente distintos, y los personajes no son exactamente iguales, pero algo hay de eso. Gracias.**

**Kaze no akuma.- Los padres seguirán apareciendo. Aún no sé si Luffy, pero estoy seguro de que Nami sí irá a la preparatoria en algunos capítulos más adelante. Lo de Ace, pues tengo que esperar un poco para ver qué pasa con él. Gracias por el review.**

**Flames to Dust.- El kendo aparecerá próximamente como actividad extra, aunque aquí ya la tuvimos dándole uso a su espada. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**Nemo Robin.- Por poner a Lina en peligro por su nombre, no te preocupes, que pocos se atreverían a meterse con la hija del Rey de los Piratas. Además los tiempos están calmados se supone xD El nombre se revelará pronto, eso sí.**

**Kaiserofdarkness.- Bueno, pues qué puedo decir, sólo que gracias por seguir la historia y qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sora Yagami.- Pues son varios reviews xDD agradezco mucho eso y me alegra que la historia siga gustándote, ya verás que seguirán las sorpresas.  
**

**En este capítulo ya iba a revelar a sus compañeros que ella era la Princesa Pirata pero no me dio demasiado tiempo, así que lo haré en el próximo. También estaremos con algo del beisbol y del kendo, sin olvidarnos del Thousand Sunny.**

**  
Nos vemos.**


	30. Demuestra lo que sabes

**Hemos llegado ya al capítulo 30. Bastante pronto se me ha ido esta historia, y eso creo que es bueno. Aquí seguimos con la escuela, pero por supuesto, no olvidamos al Thousand Sunny.**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Al siguiente lunes, Lina estaba emocionada, pues la escuela había avisado que comenzarían las elecciones de actividades extra escolares, ya fuesen deportivas o culturales. Había una que ella quería en particular, que era el beisbol. Es cierto que en el kendo podría destacar fácilmente, no cualquiera es hija del Rey de los Piratas y pupila del mejor espadachín del mundo, pero ciertamente quería evitar las peleas y la violencia. El kendo sólo le serviría para defenderse.

Esa mañana, Lina vistió con ropa deportiva y además de sus libros, llevó una pequeña maleta extra con un bate, dos pelotas y su guante. Hikari no entendía mucho del beisbol, pero apoyó a su amiga en su cometido.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas a entrar? - preguntó la Princesa Pirata.

- Creo que a algo artístico, todavía no lo sé.

- ¿Por qué no te inscribes en beisbol? Así estaremos las dos juntas y harás ejercicio.

- Tú sabes que no soy buena en eso de los deportes, así que mejor te lo dejo a ti. Pero te deseo suerte.

Al llegar a la preparatoria y alistarse en el salón, Tashigi dio a todos las listas de las actividades en donde podían entrar y fue ahí que Lina casi se muere al ver que su deporte preferido no estaba incluido.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? Tashigi-san, ¿cómo es posible que no haya beisbol aquí?

- Lo siento Lina, el año pasado sí había, pero el director decidió quitarlo, dijo que había muy poca convocatoria.

Al escuchar esto, la Princesa Pirata se levantó y fue directo a la oficina del director. Cuando se enfadaba, era casi tan temible como su madre, aunque de pronto pensó que nunca había conocido al director. No le importó mucho y se decidió a entrar. En el escritorio, estaba una señorita, la secretaria Naoko, una muchacha rubia de cabello corto y aspecto amable.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Necesito hablar con el director urgentemente – respondió Lina un poco enfadada. Naoko vio que la adolescente no estaba de muy buen humor e hizo lo posible por darle paso, sin siquiera avisarle a su jefe.

Lina entró a la oficina principal y vio a un hombre muy extraño, ya algo avanzado en edad, aunque no demasiado, quizás unos 55 años, un poco más. Tenía cabello negro con bastantes canas, un grueso bigote y una barba muy rara atada en una especie de trenza, pues era muy larga. También usaba unos anteojos redondos.

- ¿Qué deseas? No sé porque entraste sin permiso, pero más vale que sea rápido – le dijo él con voz recia, tratando de intimidarla, por lo que no esperó que ella le respondiera de tal manera.

- ¡¿Por qué no está el beisbol en las actividades extra escolares?! ¡Es mi deporte preferido y usted lo quitó!

- ¡Porque el equipo es malísimo! Esta escuela sólo se destaca en el kendo y en lo cultural. Lo deportivo no es nuestro fuerte, por eso decidí quitar todos los equipos deportivos, menos ése. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - le inquirió al detectar un aura familiar en la chica y más tarde preguntó el nombre completo cuando ella sólo respondió como normalmente lo hacía.

- Es Monkey D. Lina.

El director abrió grande la boca y empezó a temblar un poco, se fue hacia atrás en su silla y luego se levantó, tomándose la frente con su mano derecha - ¿podrías repetir tu apellido? - pidió casi con temor.

- Ehh... ¿Monkey D.?

- Dime que no eres algo de Garp...

- ¿Se refiere a mi bisabuelo?

En ese momento, el director hizo un gesto de mucho pesar y luego volteó a ver a Lina, mirándola de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad.

- Le propongo algo – sonrió Lina, olvidándose algo de su enfado – soy muy buena en el kendo. Me entrenó Roronoa Zoro y ya se imaginará que soy hija de Monkey D. Luffy, así que si entro al equipo de kendo, ¿promete que podemos tener un equipo de beisbol? Yo puedo formarlo.

El hombre no respondió nada y sólo se le quedó viendo a la adolescente sin hacer ninguna expresión, pero manteniendo la boca semi abierta – tomaré eso como un sí, director... ¿Sengoku? ¿Así se llama? Bueno eso dice la placa de su escritorio, hasta luego.

De esa forma, Lina había conseguido su cometido, aunque ahora tendría que estar en dos equipos, pero no importaba mucho puesto que era buena en ambas cosas. Y sí, Sengoku fue despedido de la marina luego de fallar en muchas ocasiones en detener al ahora Rey de los Piratas, además de que en estos tiempos, ya no necesitaban a alguien tan creyente de la justicia total.  
El director entonces salió de su oficina y encontró a su secretaria sonriente, como siempre.

- Parece que vio a un fantasma, señor director.

- Peor que eso. Estuve frente a un monstruo, bisnieta de Garp, nieta de Dragon, hija de Luffy y entrenada por Roronoa Zoro. Esa chiquilla es peligrosa, voy a vigilarla bien – apretó el puño.

En la hora del receso pues, Lina intentó formar su equipo de beisbol, en un campo que estaba contiguo a la preparatoria, pero no tenía éxito. Los chicos no se interesaban mucho, casi todos estaban en el kendo y con respecto a las mujeres, la mayoría se encontraban en las actividades culturales.

Pero pronto llegó su amiga al rescate, pues Hikari aprovechó el receso para ir a su casa a cambiarse rápido de ropa. Apareció entrando al campo con una blusa de color verde claro, de tirantes y muy entallada, unos shorts minúsculos de color blanco y unas calcetas también verdes muy altas, una visera en la cabeza y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Además caminaba contoneando su caderas de forma algo sensual y los chicos del salón cayeron totalmente hipnotizados por tal belleza, aunque hubo cierto pelirrojo que se llevó un golpe de parte de su novia.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le sonrió la pelirroja a su amiga.

Lina comenzó a organizar el equipo, aunque faltaban dos jugadores. Estaban ella, Hikari, Ozzie, Sand, Anna, Riko, Alí. Lexy y Noriko dijeron no sentirse capaces de jugar y tan sólo observaban, pero a esta última se le ocurrió algo y fue hacia otros salones. Mientras la Princesa Pirata intentaba explicar a sus compañeros el funcionamiento de este deporte, Noriko volvió con dos personas, uno era su hermano Kyo y el otro era un chico algo alto, de cabello negro algo largo, quien lucía muy entusiasmado en cuanto vio que el diamante estaba lleno de chicos. Además él traía su propio guante, cosas que sólo Lina repetía.

- Ya había perdido la esperanza de que el beisbol regresara, muchas gracias – le dijo él a Lina, presentándose con el nombre de Tiger y rápidamente fue atrás de home para ser el cátcher del equipo.

- Gracias a los dos, y a ti también Noriko – agradeció la morena.

- Es bueno conocer a los de primero – respondió Kyo yendo hacia uno de los jardines. De cualquier forma, lo único que todos practicaron fue el bateo, puesto que no tenían guantes todavía. Lina afirmó que se los pediría al director, aunque a los demás no les pareció la mejor idea.

Al terminar las clases, la pelinegro se dirigió a la oficina de Sengoku y pidió a Naoko verlo, cosa que la divertida, y, en este caso, poco eficaz secretaria, permitió. Al ver a la adolescente, el director casi dio un salto hacia atrás.

- ¿Qu.. qu.. qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó exaltado.

- Necesitamos guantes para el equipo de beisbol. Como director de la escuela, usted debe ayudarnos a conseguirlos.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál equipo de beisbol? - el ex marine no había dado permiso para la formación de éste, pero ya que Lina había creído que sí, todo se había hecho a su manera – Naoko, saque a esta niña de aquí y dele lo que se merece – se refería él a un castigo.

- Claro señor director – sonrió la secretaria – sólo tiene que firmar esto – le presentó un papel que Sengoku ni siquiera leyó y donde puso su firma ahí sin contemplaciones. Luego cerró la puerta con llave para que Lina o cualquier otro alumno, no volviera a molestarlo.

- Muy bien – dijo Naoko entregándole dinero a Lina – ya que el director firmó la orden para guantes de beisbol, te doy el dinero para que los compres.

- Gracias, ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo? - preguntó Lina a la secretaria, a quien le hablaba de tú, por verla bastante joven.

- Tus padres ayudaron a la isla de donde vengo, ellos eran grandes personas, a pesar de ser piratas, y les estoy agradecida, es todo.

Ya con el dinero, Lina invitó a todos sus compañeros a una tienda deportiva que estaba algo alejada de la escuela, pero en la misma isla. Ahí, afortunadamente alcanzaron por poco a comprarlos todos, y ya que había sobrado algo de dinero, también compraron algunas pelotas y otro bate. Era la primera vez que salían juntos todos, después de la escuela.

- Siento tener que decirles esto, pero a partir de mañana, las prácticas del equipo tendrán que ser las tardes, ya que también tengo que estar en el equipo de kendo – recordó Lina su promesa, y ella no era alguien fallara a sus compromisos.

- Yo creo que está bien – mencionó Kyo, llamando poderosamente la atención de la Princesa Pirata – gracias a ti hay equipo, así que no tienes por que disculparte – le dijo antes de partir junto a su hermana, y así, cada miembro del grupo, a excepción de Tiger, el chico que también era de segundo año y que siguió caminando junto a Lina y Hikari.

- Sólo quería agradecerte. El año pasado nos fue muy mal, a pesar de que la mayoría eran jugadores de tercer año. Perdimos todos los partidos, y en el último, la preparatoria GL nos apaleó 35-2, por eso el director decidió quitar todos los deportes, menos el kendo, donde el equipo logró el segundo lugar, detrás de la misma GL – explicó el joven recordando con algo de pesar, pero luego sonrió al voltear a ver a Lina – pero contigo seguro que será diferente. Lanzas y bateas muy bien, seguro que los demás equipos se llevan una sorpresa.

Después de intercambiar más palabras, el joven se alejó rumbo al lugar donde vivía mientras que las dos chicas hicieron lo propio.

Al mismo tiempo, el Thousand Sunny vivía momentos difíciles, bueno, esto era algo exagerado, digamos que tenía algunos problemas causados por la estupidez de algunos de sus tripulantes.

- Soy una tonta – se decía Nami a sí misma, pues había dejado que Zoro, Chopper y Seta fueran solos en el barco de compras a una isla cercana, pero cuando el Sunny llego a dicho lugar, no había ni pista de ellos.

- Tranquila. Que no los encontremos no quiere decir que les pase algo, seguramente están en la isla – aseguraba el carpintero Franky, pero otros tenían una opinión diferente.

- Si estuvieran en la isla, la nariz de Chopper ya los hubiera guiado hasta aquí – dijo Robin, quien se abstuvo de hacer uno de sus tétricos comentarios de costumbre, considerando que tanto su hijo, como su esposo, estaban en esa situación.

- Cierto, probablemente estén en el mar, además los habitantes del pueblo dicen que no vieron llegar ningún barco antes del nuestro – subía Sanji junto con Vivi, luego de que ambos habían ido a inspeccionar el puerto.

Por tanto, y como ya estaba haciéndose de noche, el barco comenzó a hacer una expedición al mar. Zoro ni siquiera se había llevado una Vivre Card así que no sería fácil encontrarlos. La primera guardia nocturna le tocaría a Robin y a Franky, por lo que los demás se fueron a dormir, esperando que por la mañana tuvieran buenas noticias.

Cuando Luffy y Nami estaban por recostarse, la pelirroja suspiró de forma muy profunda, y aunque el es bastante corto, supo que algo le sucedía a su chica, por lo que preguntó. Ella respondió:

- No te quería decir, pero tengo un retraso. A buena hora se ha perdido Chopper, que hoy le iba a pedir que me revisara.

- ¿Un retraso? Pero si tú siempre has sido muy lista.

- Un retraso menstrual, tonto. Quiere decir que podría estar embarazada.

El capitán pirata se sorprendió mucho. Ya se había acostumbrado a que sólo tendrían a Lina y ahora su esposa decía algo que significaba lo contrario – pero Chopper dijo que ya no podrías embarazarte.

- Dijo que era lo más seguro, pero creo que a la vida no se le puede detener – sonrió un poco Nami – de todas formas todavía no sé si estoy embarazada. Hay que esperar un poco más – le explicó y tras desear las buenas noches a su chico, ella se recostó, pero él la abrazó, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de la pelirroja, como acariciando esa parte.

- Oye Luffy, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Otra niña o un niño esta vez?

- No lo sé, necesito pensarlo – respondió el Rey de los Piratas decidiendo mejor ir a dormir.

La noche pasaba y el Sunny no podía dar con el trío perdido, quienes estaban muertos de miedo, al menos dos de ellos. La verdad era que, tan lejos del barco, tampoco se encontraban, pero lo suficientemente alejados como para que la nariz de Chopper, afectada por el agua salada, no pudiera encontrar un rastro de olor de sus nakamas.

- ¿Qué nos va a pasar, Zoro? - preguntaba el reno doctor, al borde del llanto.

- Nada, sólo estaremos aquí y algún día llegaremos a tierra firme. Así es como navegaba cuando salí al mar. Luffy y yo también hicimos lo mismo la primera vez que zarpamos juntos.

- Pero moriremos de hambre si no nos encuentran pronto – siguió Chopper.

- Ahora recuerdo que Luffy y yo también estábamos muriéndonos de hambre aquella ocasión – remembró el espadachín aquella salida de Shell Town, al inicio de la aventura de ambos.

Chopper seguía gimoteando sobre la situación, pero Zoro argumentó que, si estaban sufriendo demasiado por hambre, Seta podría hacer algo de comer, aunque el reno recordó que por ahí no había nada que cocinar, cuando el peliverde se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Por qué me ves así, Zoro?

- Vamos Chopper, ¿no harías lo que fuese por tus nakamas? - preguntó maliciosamente y el pobre doctor sólo asintió con duda y miedo – pues no te importaría transformarte en tu forma animal y darnos una de tus patas. Seguro que los tres comeríamos bien – lo peor es que el pobrecillo de Chopper no tenía para donde correr, por lo que deseó ser encontrado pronto por el Sunny.

Nami despertó temprano para ver si el doctor, y sus dos acompañantes perdidos, ya habían sido encontrados, pero la respuesta fue negativa, así que, además de que tres personas del barco estaban faltantes, todavía tendría que esperar para asegurarse de que estaba embarazada, o descartarlo.

- ¿Así que no encontraron nada? - preguntó Nami a una Robin que tenía signos de haber estado despierta toda la noche.

- No, dimos vueltas por la zona, y nada – respondió de forma tranquila.

- No te ves preocupada.

- Mientras estén juntos, no debe pasarles nada, me preocuparé si tardamos mas en encontrarlos. Por ahora necesito un café – dijo y pidió que la pelirroja la acompañara a la cocina donde apareció Sanji, quien piropeó un poco a las dos chicas, pero Nami rápidamente le hizo recordar que él ya tenía novia, con un golpe en la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieren desayunar? - preguntó el rubio, y mientras la arqueóloga sólo pidió un café, la navegante hizo una petición algo extraña.

- No sé por qué, pero quisiera unos waffles, pero con nieve encima.

Sanji no le dio demasiada importancia y comenzó a prepararlos, aunque sin dejar de pensar que era un desayuno bastante extraño. En cuanto lo tuvo en la mesa, Nami empezó a devorar el desayuno, siendo el mismo momento en el que apareció su chico.

- ¡Sanji, carne, carne! - empezó a pedir, haciendo que el cocinero pusiera mala cara, pero el moreno dejó sus gritos al ver a su esposa comiendo una montaña de nieve junto con unos waffles y mucha miel. Recordó entonces lo que su mujer le había dicho la noche anterior y empezó a creer de verdad que podría ser padre por segunda vez.

El día pasó, y no había rastros de los tres perdidos. Nami se ofreció para quedarse despierta en esta ocasión y Luffy la acompañó.

Mientras tanto, Zoro había empezado a remar, aunque sin ninguna dirección aparente. Su lógica le decía que, si seguía haciéndolo, llegaría a tierra firme tarde o temprano, aunque no sabían donde.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Seta? - preguntó Chopper al ver al pequeño pelinegro en una esquina del mini Merry, sentado con la mirada hacia abajo y visiblemente triste.

- Es que... extraño a mi mami!! ¡¡Buahhhhh!! - comenzó a llorar haciendo que Zoro desistiera de su intento de remar. No le gustaban para nada los niños llorones, y para colmo, éste era su hijo, por lo que comenzó a reprenderlo de inmediato, haciendo que el pobre llorara más fuerte.

Nami y Luffy, por su parte, hablaban sobre su posible futuro inmediato. Para la pelirroja, sus antojos y el retraso menstrual que tenía, eran signos muy claros de que estaba efectivamente embarazada, pero Luffy no estaba tan seguro, algo le parecía distinto a la vez anterior – además el mes pasado no lo hicimos tanto como otras veces – dijo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, con una sola vez que lo hagamos, es suficiente para embarazarme.

- ¿En serio? Misterioso...

- Además soy muy exacta con mi ciclo, la última vez que tuve un retraso, fue cuando estaba embarazada de Lina, por si fuera a poco tengo antojos raros, y esos tú bien sabes que no me dan – respondió la navegante y vio un pequeño puchero en el rostro de su chico. - ¿Qué pasa? No es nada malo que tengamos otro bebé – sonrió ella tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su chico.

- Es sólo que no se siente igual que cuando lo de Lina, hay algo raro – afirmó el moreno, pero correspondió el abrazo de su chica y luego la beso. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado que su misión era encontrar a sus nakamas perdidos, pero pronto, Luffy creyó escuchar algo.

- Yo también creo que lo escucho – dijo Nami al poner atención. Lo que se oía a lo lejos, era el llanto de Seta, el cual era cada vez más fuerte debido a los regaños de Zoro, además el grupo de perdidos parecía haberse acercado un poco al Sunny, y eso facilitó el encontrarlos. Luffy, a indicaciones de su esposa, dirigió el barco y pronto dieron con el trío, los cuales estaban bastante hambrientos y fueron rápidamente a la cocina para llenar su estómago. De cualquier forma, Seta al ver a su madre, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Lo sigues mimando mucho, por eso es tan llorón – le dijo Zoro a su esposa, mientras él comía.

- Pues gracias a él, les hemos encontrado, torpe – le reprendió Nami, quien quería esperar hasta el siguiente día para que Chopper la revisara y terminara de una vez por todas con la duda. Y así fue, pues a primera hora del día posterior, el reno doctor realizó una inspección en la navegante y encontró finalmente la respuesta.

- No, es sólo un retraso natural, no estás embarazada.

- Pero... yo soy muy exacta, y los antojos...

- El retraso pudo haberse dado por un cambio hormonal. Tal vez esto fue causado por la ausencia de Lina, y los antojos fueron cosa de tu mente, pero te aseguro al cien por ciento que no estás embarazada. Como te dije hace años, tu útero no parece ser capaz de albergar un embrión.

Nami agradeció la revisión y se fue un poco cabizbaja a su habitación, haciendo notar a Luffy que finalmente no serían padres de nueva cuenta - ¿lo ves? Yo sentía distinto de cuando Lina-chan. ¿Estás triste? - preguntó el chico.

- Un poco. Hubiera sido lindo tener otro bebé, pero tenemos a Lina y ella es especial – sonrió y su chico asintió antes de seguir durmiendo, pues era bastante temprano.

Devolviendo un poco el tiempo, Lina tenía que entrar también a la actividad de kendo. Lo peor, para ella, es que debía utilizar una Shinai, algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada, y no su Tsuda Sukehiro, con la que ya había atrapado unos cuantos maleantes, facilitándole el trabajo al teniente Fernie, quien, por supuesto, no sabía que la jovencita era la hija del Rey de los Piratas.

En el receso, Tiger buscó a Lina para practicar un poco de lanzamiento, y la Princesa Pirata estuvo gustosa, pues siempre era bueno estar en forma. Mientras ella se preparaba para iniciar con su movimiento, sintió la burla de Kayla, quien la estaba viendo de lejos. No había ninguna razón para que la joven de cabello blanco se riera, pero su carácter así casi la obligaba. Luego de varios lanzamientos, uno de ellos escapó a Tiger y éste fue a recogerlo, la pelota fue a dar donde estaba Kayla y ella se agachó para recogerla y luego hacer alguna maldad, pero cuando el adolescente se quitó la careta de cátcher y descubrió su rostro, la chica de primer año se sonrojó al completo.

- ¿Puedes darme la pelota? Le pidió él mientras ella estaba pasmada, luego casi inconscientemente estiró su mano y depositó la esférica en la palma del chico.

- Claro... - musitó. Tiger regresó con Lina mientras daba las gracias. Kayla no supo ni que le había pasado, por lo que mejor se fue.

Luego del receso, llegó la hora del kendo. Lina se dirigió al dojo y al entrar, vio que había sólo chicos, ellos estaban riendo y cuando la vieron entrar, exclamaron:

- ¿Qué les parece? Otra chica – se burló uno de ellos, el que parecía más grande y fuerte. Con ojos pequeños, casi como un par de lineas cabeza a rapa, aunque con la forma de su cabello que se notaba, de color negro. Una boca de labios gruesos y con cuerpo grande y grueso – parece que este día les dio a las niñitas por ser apaleadas.

La otra chica en cuestión era Kayla quien había llegado primero que Lina, y estaba visiblemente enfadada al escuchar las burlas. El chico de antes se acercó a ambas y las amenazó. - No crean que por que son niñitas, vamos a ser suaves con ustedes. Somos el equipo subcampeón de preparatorias del año pasado y yo soy Zareg, el capitán, y el espadachín más fuerte del mundo – cuando el chico dijo eso, Lina hizo esfuerzos por no reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, niñita? - preguntó Zareg enfadado.

- Mucho – sonrió Lina de una forma muy parecida a la que hacía Luffy cuando se disponía a pelear – quien presume así de su fuerza, no puede ser el más fuerte del mundo, no sabes qué tan lejos estás.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo Kayla – además las mujeres podemos ser tan fuertes como ustedes los hombres – aseguró la albina, causando la risa entre los presentes.

- Te propongo algo entonces – señaló Zareg a Lina – tengamos un duelo aquí y ahora. Ya que el maestro nuevo no ha llegado, podremos hacerlo – la morena aceptó y cogió una Shinai que estaba en la pared, suspirando, pues no podría hacer una técnica batoujutsu, sus favoritas. Kayla se sentó a ver qué tanto había mejorado la morena desde la última vez que se vieron.

Zareg fue el primero en atacar, y lo hizo de una manera muy tradicional. Lina sólo lo evitaba, y el enorme chico no podía darle - ¿por qué no me atacas? Seguro tienes miedo, ¿verdad? - pero la realidad es que la Princesa Pirata estaba esperando un reto muchísimo mayor, por parte del capitán del equipo.

- Qué aburrido. Pensé que él sería más bueno, mejor ya véncelo – le dijo Kayla con rostro de pereza y Lina decidió hacerle caso, pero no fue muy cruel, y sólo utilizó la empuñadura de la shinai para dejarlo noqueado. Cuando los demás chicos vieron a su capitán derribado, al principio se enfadaron, pero luego felicitaron de buena manera a la pelinegro por su claro triunfo ya que sería obvio que les ayudaría en el equipo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - entró una persona al dojo – no debería haber combates a menos de que así estén previstos – dijo un hombre con pantalón negro y camisa blanca, con una distintiva nariz larga, pero cuadrada, y a quien Lina a primera vista confundió con Usopp. - ¿Tú eres la causante de esto?

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – respondió Lina, calmando a su nuevo maestro.

Al pasar la hora de la actividad, todos regresaron a sus respectivos grupos, y Hikari quería saber cómo le había ido a Lina en el kendo. De cualquier forma, todos los demás chicos estaban en el equipo de beisbol y ya que esta actividad sería en la tarde, no robaba tiempo a las clases normales.

- Tuve que apalear al capitán del equipo. Bueno, sólo le gané, se creía que era muy fuerte, pero en realidad le falta mucho por aprender – comentó, cosa que Sand escuchó claramente.

- Por supuesto, nada sería competencia para la hija de Monkey D. Luffy – y fue muy tarde cuando el chico se percató de lo que había dicho. Todos de inmediato empezaron a preguntar a que se refería por la hija de Luffy, la hija del Rey de los Piratas.

- Está bien, está bien. Soy yo. Soy la hija del Rey de los Piratas, soy Monkey D. Lina – aceptó, dejando a todos los que no lo sabían con la boca realmente abierta...

**Finalmente Lina reveló quién es en realidad, a todos sus compañeros. Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver sus reacciones. Además vimos que hasta Kayla tiene sus sentimientos. Por cierto, seguramente se imaginan quién es el maestro de kendo.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**kaiserofdarkness: No tanto como comedia romántica, tendrá sus tintes, pero seguirá siendo una historia muy parecida a la que hasta antes de entrar a la preparatoria, era. Nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan: Aunque también tendrá que lidiar con los problemas, lo bueno es que tiene buena estrella (y la D. en el apellido) Gracias.  
**

**Flames to Dust: Pues algo habrá de Tashigi con lo de Zoro, pero en un futuro. En cuanto a lo de reina de belleza, es algo que tal vez los mugiwara no se den cuenta tan pronto, pero lo de algún chico, seguro que sí y a ver cuál es la reacción de todos xD**

**Nemo Robin: Aunque haya interés, todavía habrá que esperar para el primer amor, de todas formas esto estará avanzando y ya veremos cómo se desarrolla. Gracias por el review.**

**Fati-chan: Un gusto verte por aquí y me siento contento de que aún te guste el fic. Muchas gracias y espero que éste te guste también.**

**En el próximo veremos que ser la hija del Rey de los Piratas, no es nada malo, y sus compañeros se lo harán saber. Algo de romance también, sin dejar el Sunny de lado.**

**  
Nos vemos.**


	31. Los planes del director

**El capítulo 31 ha llegado. Aquí habrá un cambio importante en la preparatoria, por la llegada de alguien más, quien a pesar de ser conocida, su presencia será inesperada en el colegio.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

En el dojo de kendo, había dos personas peleando, las dos muy hábiles, y tan rápidas, que sus compañeros apenas si podían ver sus movimientos, algunos estaban admirados, otros emocionados, pero unos más, celosos.

- No puedo creer que los dos espadachines más fuertes del club de kendo, sean chicas – bufaba Zareg al ver a Lina y a Kayla practicar, y a sabiendas que no era capaz de derrotar a ninguna de las dos adolescentes.

- Bueno, el tiempo se ha acabado, a las duchas y luego a clase – anunció el nuevo sensei – recuerden que las chicas van primero, y ustedes no se retrasen para que los chicos tengan tiempo.

- Claro, Kaku-sensei – respondió Lina mientras que, junto a Kayla, tomaba un par de toallas y se dirigía hacia la ducha.

- Y si nos espían, los matamos – amenazó la joven de cabello blanco a sus compañeros, quienes se quejaban por la situación y Kaku estaba de acuerdo. Y es que nunca antes había habido mujeres en el club de kendo y debido a eso, nunca había sido necesario tener dos duchas. Por tanto, Kaku pidió a Lina que hablara con el director, para ver la posibilidad de construir otro baño, lo que la Princesa Pirata aceptó.

- Le hubieras dicho que no, quién sabe cómo reaccione el director ahora que todos saben que eres la hija del Rey de los Piratas – le decía Kayla, recordando que hacía dos días, Lina había revelado a sus compañeros, quién era en realidad.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas la hija de Monkey D. Luffy! - exclamó Ozzie en aquella ocasión. Tashigi, quien entraba al salón en ese momento, escuchó la situación temiendo lo peor, por eso mismo ella nunca había querido decir el nombre completo de Lina. La Princesa Pirata veía con nerviosismo a sus compañeros, no sabía qué tipo de reacción podría tener la preparatoria con eso. Pero, inesperadamente, un rostro contento del pelirrojo, cambió el semblante de Lina.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tienes que conseguirme un autógrafo de tu papá! - le dijo, y no era el único. Luffy era un ídolo para muchos chicos, un hombre que había cambiado el mundo, y es por eso que no hubo gran escándalo, lo que propició que la pirata adolescente se volviera mucho más popular en la escuela.

Antes de llegar a clase entonces, Lina se dirigió a la oficina del director quien, como de costumbre, reaccionó asustado al verla - ¿ahora qué quieres?

- Necesitamos que se construya otro baño en el club de kendo, uno para mujeres, porque ya habemos dos ahí – pidió Lina, ofreciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas al director.

- ¿Pero no estabas en tu maldito club de beisbol?

- Recuerde que prometí estar en el equipo de kendo si se hacía el de beisbol, así que por eso se lo estoy pidiendo. No querrá que los chicos puedan espiarnos a Kayla y a mí, ¿verdad? - al principio, Sengoku iba a rechazar completamente la idea, pero al analizar lo que Lina había dicho, aceptó de una extraña buena gana.

- Está bien niña, tendrán su baño para la siguiente semana, mañana mismo comenzará su construcción... ¡oye, deja esos, son míos! - la reprendió al ver que la Princesa Pirata tomaba bombones de chocolate que el ex marine tenía en su mesa, precisamente en una bombonera.

- Es que tengo hambre, y si están ahí son para tomarse, ¿no? Bueno, muchas gracias, es usted muy amable – sonrió Lina y salió de la oficina mientras Sengoku tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, pero Naoko la detuvo antes de que saliera de ahí.

- Ten cuidado, algo planea – le dijo en voz baja – será mejor que no te confíes mucho de él.

Por supuesto, Naoko tenía razón. Sengoku no estaba dispuesto a que otro miembro de esa familia se interpusiera en sus planes, los cuales eran en este caso, tener una escuela ordenada y "perfecta" a su modo ver las cosas, muy parecida a esa ideología de la justicia total que solía tener la marina, antes de que Monkey D. Luffy se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas. - Esa niña va a caer – dijo en voz baja.

De esa forma, mientras Lina y Tiger jugaban beisbol, y los demás lo intentaban, debido a que no eran muy buenos todavía, los días pasaron rápido, y Lina y Kayla no tuvieron que esperar hasta el lunes siguiente, pues el viernes ya estaba listo el baño nuevo.

- Eso fue muy rápido – dijo Kayla, mientras que se dirigía junto a Lina, al dojo de kendo.

- A mí me pareció que demasiado rápido – respondió la morena recordando la advertencia de Naoko, y que no debería de fiarse mucho del director. Las dos chicas tuvieron su práctica acostumbrada, la cual, por su nivel, tenía que ser entre una y otra, y al terminar, entraron a los nuevos baños.

Los chicos se metieron al acostumbrado, y uno de ellos notó que había una parte cuadrada pintada de rojo, que tenía un círculo negro al centro, el cual, al acercarse, se hacía notorio que no era un círculo, sino un agujero, suficientemente grande como para que más de 3 chicos pudieran ver por ahí al otro lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Sengoku sonreía como si acabara de obtener una victoria naval sobre piratas, si todo salía como él lo había planeado – cuando todos los chicos la vean sin ropa, su vergüenza va a ser tal, que jamás regresará a la escuela, ¡nunca! Y así podré estar tranquilo nuevamente, ja, ja, ja.

Kayla estaba desabotonándose su blusa, pero al mismo tiempo, varios muchachos, entre ellos Zareg, estaban disfrutando del espectáculo – me habrán humillado, pero no dejan de estar muy bien esas dos mocosas, y ahora podremos verlas desnudas – sonreía el chico, hablando en voz baja y calmando a sus compañeros para no ser descubiertos.

La albina estaba por quitarse la blusa, pero Lina la detuvo a tiempo. La Princesa Pirata sentía que algo no estaba bien y empezó a mirar hacia cualquier lado - ¿por qué esa pared de allá es negra, y todo lo demás es blanco? - preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Fijó su vista en esa parte, y le pareció ver algunos ojos por ahí, ¿acaso había chicos espiándolas? Esto la hizo enojar y al dar el primer paso hacia esa dirección, el azulejo que pisó, se hizo pedazos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Kayla al sentir una fuerte presión que parecía haber tratado de derribarla. Lina llegó hasta el lugar y notó el agujero, pero ya no había nadie viendo por ahí, y ella pensó que lo había imaginado, pero por si las dudas, puso una toalla tapando el hoyo, y estuvo lista para bañarse. Lo que ella no sabía, es que sus compañeros varones estaban todos desmayados debido al golpe de "ambición", o Haki, que les había llegado, y tuvieron que ser despertados por Kaku, quien entró a ver qué pasaba con sus muchachos los cuales no salían después de un buen rato.

Curiosa y "coincidentemente", el director Sengoku estaba cerca de la entrada del dojo, aguardando a que los alumnos salieran. Él esperaba que los chicos estuvieran contentos y que las dos jovencitas salieran sumamente avergonzadas, pero fue todo lo contrario. El "buda", casi quiebra sus dientes debido a su enfado, cuando vio a Lina muy sonriente junto a Kayla.

- Muchas gracias por el nuevo baño, señor director, sólo que tiene un defecto, pero ya se lo hice saber al profesor Kaku.

La vena en el cuello de Sengoku casi estalla, por lo que intentó calmarse a pesar de que su plan había fallado miserablemente – fui muy iluso, tengo que pensar que estoy tratando con una amenaza, con una verdadera pirata que tiene la D en su nombre ¡Ahora ella verá por que me llaman Sengoku "El Buda"! - gritó, mientras varios de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí lo miraban de forma extraña y él les ordenaba que volvieran a su salón.

Por la tarde entonces, los chicos se dirigieron todos hacia el campo de beisbol, incluida Kayla, quien, según ella, sólo iba para ver "qué tal era eso del beisbol", pero en realidad, lo que quería observar era a cierto chico, sin querer admitirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando todos llegaron, vieron, para su sorpresa, que el campo estaba lleno de escombros por todos lados. Eran los restos de construcción que se habían utilizado para el nuevo baño del dojo de kendo. Simplemente era un mensaje del director. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que todos se desanimaran. Ana y Ozzie pensaron que era mejor ir a pasar un tiempo juntos, y así varios se fueron retirando, pero la Princesa Pirata los detuvo rápidamente.

- ¿Se van a rendir así de fácil? Somos muchos y podremos quitar todo si trabajamos un buen rato – les dijo mientras sólo estaban con ella Hikari y Tiger, pero sus demás compañeros no parecían muy convencidos.

- Podemos tomarlo como un entrenamiento especial – comentó Hikari con sus ojos hacia arriba. Eso finalmente persuadió a todos los chicos y se pusieron a limpiar todo lo que había en el campo.

- Gracias Hikari.

- Ni lo menciones, ya sabes que somos un equipo.

Mientras la mayoría se juntaba en equipos para tratar de limpiar lo más posible, el único que estaba solo era Tiger, hasta que alguien se le acercó - ¿quieres que te ayude? - preguntó una voz algo tímida, contraria a como sonaba usualmente.

- Claro... ehh, ¿Kayla es tu nombre? - cuando el chico dijo esto, la joven de cabello blanco quedó emocionada, pues pensaba que él no la conocía del todo - ¿pero tus manos no se dañarán?

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda – afirmó ella y comenzó manos a la obra. En dos horas, ya entre todos habían limpiado por completo el campo, y aunque ya no tuvieron tiempo para practicar, Hikari no había mentido, seguramente el esfuerzo les iba a redituar en su físico.

Lina y Hikari, entonces se retiraron a su casa, pero la Princesa Pirata pensaba en la actuación del director – ya está llevando muy lejos todo esto. No sé qué le habrá hecho mi familia, pero se está pasando. Espero que ya no lleve más allá esta tontería.

Con tanto ajetreo, actividades y cosas por el estilo, a Lina se le había olvidado comunicarse a su hogar, es decir, el Thousand Sunny, por más de dos semanas, por lo que su madre estaba algo enfadada.

- ¿Quién se cree esa niña para no darme cuentas en tanto tiempo? Seguro es un chico, o algo así.

- No exageres – le decía Robin – seguramente está entretenida con algo de la escuela. No le des tanta importancia.

- Pero le dije que tenía que hablarme por el Den Den Mushi cada semana...

- Tal vez lo ha intentado cuando hemos estado fuera de su alcance. Además no es tan grave, ella es grande y puede cuidarse sola.

Nami suspiraba, pues no le convencía de todo la explicación de su amiga. Ambas se encontraban en la sala que tenía un acuario, y mientras Robin leía algo, intentaba que Seta también leyera ya, pero parecía haber un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué pasa, Seta? Si hace unas semanas empezabas a leer bien – le decía la arqueóloga a su niño, pero luego notó que éste acercaba mucho el rostro a un libro, luego lo alejaba mucho, y que además entrecerraba los ojos para lograr ver. - ¿Te duelen los ojos? - preguntó ella.

- No mami, es que cuando quiero leer veo raro, como borroso.

Robin se dio cuenta de que el problema no era de aprendizaje, sino físico. Seta parecía tener dificultades con la vista, por lo que lo llevó a ser revisado por Chopper, quien confirmó la afectación visual – tiene hipermetropía. Puede ver bien las cosas de lejos, pero con las cercanas sufre para hacerlo, tendrá que usar anteojos, le encargaré a Franky que los haga.

Y así, el pobrecillo de Seta tuvo que usar lentes, al menos cuando intentaba leer. El problema es que a veces se le olvidaba quitárselos.

Fue así, que cuando iba hacia la cocina, se topó con su propio padre, el mismo que saltó de susto al verlo - ¿qué te pasó? - preguntó, haciendo que el pequeño por fin notara que todavía tenía puestas las gafas.

- Es que... sin éstas no puedo leer.

Zoro estuvo a punto de enfadarse de nuevo. Pero tenía que controlarse y apoyar al pequeño aunque fuese una vez – no se te ven mal... sólo debes decirle a Franky que te los haga más chicos.

- ¿De verdad crees que se me ven bien?

- Pues... que Franky te haga los nuevos y luego hablamos, pero no te sientas mal, no es que sea un impedimento para hacer cosas grandes – finalmente algunas palabras de aliento habían salido de Zoro hacia su hijo. Ni el mismo peliverde sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero ya no importaba. Extrañamente, al mencionar lo de los anteojos, recordó a cierta espadachín de la marina que se parecía a su amiga Kuina.

Coincidentemente, al siguiente día en la escuela, Lina y Hikari se toparon en la entrada con su maestra Tashigi, quien las saludó contentas, pues eran de sus alumnas preferidas, a pesar de que la pelirroja, no era tan aplicada como la Princesa Pirata.

- ¿Has hablado con Zoro? ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó la peliazul.

- Ehh... - esa pregunta le recordó a Lina que no se había comunicado con sus padres en un buen tiempo. Había estado tan ocupada y pensando en tantas cosas, que se le había pasado por completo. En la tarde entonces, en cuanto llegó a su casa, se dispuso a utilizar el Den Den Mushi, el cual fue contestado inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no habías hablado?!! ¡Tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos, señorita!

- Perdóname mamá. La verdad es que se me había pasado, es que han sucedido muchas cosas – y acto seguido, Lina contó a su madre y a los demás que empezaban a acercarse al Den Den Mushi, muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, incluida la actitud de Sengoku hacia ella.

- Ese cabeza de pájaro, ¡me las va a pagar por molestarte! – decía enojado Luffy, evidenciando que toda su familia estaba escuchando la conversación, cosa que hizo muy feliz a la Princesa Pirata.

- No te preocupes papá, sé como manejarlo.

Pero Zoro no estaba tan seguro, pues ya se habían topado con el "buda" en varias ocasiones – de cualquier forma no te confíes. Ese maldito es muy inteligente y si realmente quiere hacerte daño, intentará muchas cosas para hacerlo. También espero que no descuides tu kendo.

- Estoy entrenando todos los días, Zoro-san. Con lo del director no te preocupes, que yo tengo mucha suerte.

Y así, Lina fue saludando a cada uno de los tripulantes del mugiwara, a quienes vería en algunos meses, cuando el semestre terminara. Nami finalmente, luego de darle todas las posibles recomendaciones típicas de madre, colgó la bocina, no sin antes decirle un amenazante: "nos veremos muy pronto".

- Pensé que le preguntarías sobre tus sospechas de algún chico o algo así – le dijo Robin a la pelirroja cuando todos ya se habían ido del lugar del Den Den Mushi.

- Si le preguntaba, seguro que no me respondía, es por eso que iré a verla y me quedaré ahí para cuidarla – Robin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La pelirroja estaba planeando ir de nuevo con Lina, y de verdad que a la arqueóloga no le parecía lo mejor. - Mi niña es todo lo que tengo, y voy a cuidarla hasta que yo pueda, además estas épocas son un poco aburridas y creo que ya sé qué es lo que necesito para algo de acción – dijo con malicia la navegante.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina pensaba en esa últimas palabras de su madre. Bien sabía lo determinada que podía ser la autora de sus días y aunque podría pensarse que Nami lo había dicho pensando en el final del semestre, la cosa era que había algo extraño en esa frase.

Unos días después, al llegar a la escuela, Lina vio que estaba tapizada de una especie de posters. Hikari tomó uno y lo leyó, para entonces saber que se trataban acerca del baile de novatos.

Al entrar al salón, lo primero de lo que habló Tashigi, fue precisamente de ese tema – para el baile, todos tendrán que pagar una pequeña cuota, no es mucho, pero es para que todo sea perfecto. El director eligió a un representante de cada salón para que guardara el dinero, y el de este grupo será Lina – anunció la chica de anteojos. A los compañeros les pareció bien que la Princesa Pirata se hiciera cargo de sus pagos en esa ocasión.

- Oye, ¿no es extraño que te haya elegido a ti? - preguntó Kayla, quien ya se llevaba mucho mejor con Lina ya que ambas estaban en el club de kendo. Eso sí, con Hikari todavía había cierta tensión y rivalidad.

- Creo que sí, tendré cuidado entonces.

Pasaron los días y justo cuando Lina había juntado ya todo el dinero, Sengoku pasó junto a ella y recordó algo – por cierto, el agujero del baño de mujeres del dojo ya está tapado. Espero que con eso dejes de molestar.

- Muchas gracias señor director – le dedicó ella la mejor de sus sonrisas. No quería hacer o decir algo malo frente a él, y así darle armas en contra suya. El dinero, por supuesto, lo tenía a toda hora consigo, no lo soltaba ni por un segundo, pues sabía lo que pasaría si acaso se le perdiera un sólo berry.

Incluso en el entrenamiento, no soltaba la bolsa con monedas y billetes, demostrando lo importante que para era ella el cuidarla. Al final, como todos los días, Kayla y ella entraron a las regaderas para bañarse luego del ejercicio, y fue la única vez en el día que Lina se alejó de la bolsa de dinero. No debió hacerlo ni en ese lugar.

De pronto, de un escondrijo extraño, el cual no era visible, no decir a simple vista, sino incluso buscándolo de forma no tan exhaustiva, salió una cabra blanca, la cual empezó a devorar los billetes y hasta las monedas de forma rápida y luego volvió a esconderse.

Por supuesto, el pánico apareció de inmediato en la morena al ver que el dinero había desaparecido. Los buscó por todos lados, pero era inútil, alguien, o en este caso, algo, había intervenido, los berries no desaparecen así como así.

- Tú eres testigo, Kayla. Yo tenía el dinero antes de entrar, y ahora desapareció.

- No es que quiera ayudarte, pero tienes razón... hay algo muy extraño aquí. Nadie entró o salió del baño sin que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta.

Lina y Kayla salieron del dojo fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero Sengoku pudo ver desde lejos los ojos de la Princesa Pirata y supo entonces que su plan había dado resultado – con esto, la chiquilla se irá de aquí, y yo por fin podré estar tranquilo. Mi cabra ha servido para algo luego de tantos años – rió de forma burlona y se dispuso a comenzar a pedir precisamente el dinero para el baile, y como era de esperarse, el primer grupo sería el de Lina.

- Espero que ya todos hayan entregado el dinero. ¿Quién es el encargado aquí?

- Soy yo, señor – se levantó Lina con pesar.

- ¿Todos han pagado? Si es así, dame lo recaudado.

- Sí, todos pagaron, pero... - la Princesa Pirata tenía ganas de llorar. En ese momento deseaba haber heredado el carácter de su padre, al cual todo le parecía tan simple – he perdido el dinero – confesó finalmente ante la sorpresa de todos, menos de Sengoku, claro.

- Lo sabía. Hija de piratas, siempre una pirata, una ladrona – la acusó el director.

Justo cuando Lina estaba por defenderse, alguien más lo hizo por ella – es cierto que su familia puede ser algo corriente y su ropa no tan genial como la mía, entre otras cosas, pero ella no es una ladrona, yo estaba cuando el dinero desapareció, ella no tuvo que ver, algo extraño sucedió – y los demás chicos así la apoyaron.

- Es cierto, yo creo en Lina, ella no es una ladrona – dijo Hikari, y así la imitaron varios como Riko, Ozzie y Anna, entre otros. Al mismo tiempo, había unos tacones que se escuchaban en el pasillo, aunque Sengoku estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarles atención.

- Tontos, los piratas tienen muchos métodos para robar, para engañar. Es a lo que se dedican. Esta chiquilla es una criminal, una vil traicionera, como toda su fam... - el "buda" entonces se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Quiere dejar de hablar así? - y cuando vieron a esa mujer, tanto Sengoku como Lina, y hasta Tashigi, abrieron grandes sus ojos – soy la nueva maestra de un grupo de último año. La secretaria me dijo que había una vacante y desde mañana comenzaré.

- Pero tú, no... ¡no puedes!

- Claro que puedo, y más cuando veo lo que usted hace con Lina. Si ella ha perdido el dinero, yo lo repondré, y además le aseguro que Lina jamás tomaría el dinero de sus compañeros – y sacó ella un fajo de billetes que le dio a la adolescente y luego ella los entregó al director, el cual estaba más enfadado que nunca, pero tuvo que regresar a su oficina, para tratar de reprender a su secretaria, aunque ésta nunca le hiciera caso.

- ¿Puedo salir un momento? - pidió Lina a Tashigi, y ésta lo permitió. La princesa Pirata cerró por fuera la puerta del salón y se puso frente a aquella mujer, a quien ya prácticamente alcanzaba en estatura – mamá... ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿No lo ves? Te estoy cuidando, y vaya que llegué en un buen momento. Te dije que nos veríamos pronto – le dijo con su sonrisa pícara que jamás había perdido a pesar del paso de los años. Lina no sabía si agradecer o reclamar a su progenitora, pues era una situación muy extraña – sé que quieres cuidarte sola, pero no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, además, todavía eres mi niña – la abrazó, y Lina no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. A pesar de todo, extrañaba a su madre, y es que apenas si era una adolescente que no pasaba de los quince años.

Después de clase, ya sólo le quedó el enfado a nuestra protagonista, al ver que la pelirroja se instalaba en la casa con ella y Hikari. A esta última no le importó mucho, pensó que sería divertido, pero para Lina era en cierto modo una pesadilla - ¿y qué piensa mi papá de esto?

- Él estuvo de acuerdo. Bueno, al principio no, pero luego lo convencí.

- Sí, lo imagino – dijo la morena pensando en la imagen de su madre golpeando a su padre en la cabeza – aunque el barco será un desastre sin ti.

- Sólo serán estos tres meses y tal vez el otro semestre, luego me iré de aquí, te lo prometo. Y es que me estaba comenzando a aburrir en el barco, aquí será muy divertido. Voy a extrañar a tu papá, y a los demás, pero estaré contigo, que eres mi tesoro.

- Y por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero?

- El director tenía bastante en su billetera, fue fácil robárselo – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, ante la negación de su hija, pero quien al mismo tiempo sonreía como su cómplice.

Lina tuvo que aceptar que su madre iba a estar con ahí, y con ello, soportar las vergüenzas de cuando la Mugiwara le acomodaba el peinado, la ropa o la reprendía en la escuela frente a los demás. No era nada cómodo para ella.

- No pensé que esa muchacha fuera tu mamá. Se ve muy joven – le decía Anna.

- Sí, ahora sé por qué eres tan bonita, Lina. Tú mamá es hermosa – babeaba Riko.

De esa forma, llegó la semana previa al baile, y quienes recibían más invitaciones, eran Hikari y Kayla. Mientras que la pelirroja aún no decidía con quien ir, la joven de cabello blanco estaba esperando a que una persona en especial la invitara. Lina estaba en la misma situación, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de ello – "_apenas si hemos cruzado palabra. No creo que me invite, sería mejor que no fuera" _- pensaba, y esto a pesar de que ella también había sido invitada por varios chicos.

En el receso, las chicas hablaron sobre eso, precisamente. Anna, obviamente, iría con Ozzie – voy a llevar un vestido negro gótico, Se verá bien, ¿no? - y sus amigas mejor no respondieron nada. Lexy iría con Sand y finalmente Noriko iba a acompañar a Riko, aunque le había dejado claro que la preferencia sobre otros, era por ser del mismo grupo.

De pronto, por el patio cruzó Kayla, quien a tempranas horas había rechazado a muchos chicos. Las compañeras se preguntaron a quién aceptaría la presuntuosa espadachín, hasta que vieron llegar a alguien conocido, Tiger, de segundo año, quien preguntó algo a la albina y ésta asintió con su cabeza, estando visiblemente contenta y emocionada. El misterio se había resuelto, y obviamente esos dos irían juntos.

- ¿Y Alí con quién va a ir? - se preguntó Hikari.

- ¿No lo sabes? - dijo Lexy – invitó a esa chica de segundo año, la que fue reina el año pasado, y ella aceptó – platicó ante el asombro de todas - ¿y ustedes dos? - preguntó a Hikari y a Lina.

- Yo acepté ir con un chico de último año, se llama Sena.

- ¿No es el que es líder de una enorme pandilla? - preguntó Anna.

- Ni idea, pero pero como fue el primero en invitarme, pues le di el beneficio de la duda.

Y la pregunta se trasladó en exclusiva para Lina entonces – creo que no voy a ir. Si me han invitado, pero no tengo muchas ganas – la Princesa Pirata no quería revelar el por qué de su desánimo, y por más que sus amigas intentaron convencerla para que se decidiera a ir, ella no hizo mucho caso.

- Mañana les haré un gran peinado a las dos, porque es su primer baile de noche, vayan eligiendo qué tipo de peinado van a querer – decía feliz Nami ya en el apartamento.

- Yo no quiero ninguno, no voy a ir – le dijo Lina de modo serio. La pelinaranja rápidamente preguntó el por qué, pero su hija no le daba respuestas claras. Simplemente decía no tener ganas, lo que era evidentemente falso.

- ¿Es por un chico, verdad? - sonrió la navegante.

- Le ha atinado, Nami-san – le afirmó Hikari, quien estaba en la habitación contigua. Lina no quiso negar ni afirmar nada, sólo se mantuvo con su semblante algo triste.

- Tienes que ir, mi niña. Verás que te vas a divertir estando allí, hasta puede que pase algo bueno con respecto a quien estás pensando.

La morena tuvo finalmente que ceder, a pesar de que no deseaba ir al baile. No quería ver a cierta persona con alguna otra chica, eso no le gustaría, pero la insistencia tanto de su madre, como de sus amigas, fue demasiada. A la siguiente tarde, Nami se divertía haciéndole un peinado a Hikari, quien llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, que hacía juego con sus ojos color esmeralda.

Lina, aún con rostro triste, se medía un vestido de color rojo que la hacía ver más grande lo que era – cómo me hubiera gustado ir a un baile así cuando yo tenía tu edad. Te ves hermosa, si tu papá estuviera aquí, seguro que no dejaría de hacerte cariños – reía Nami, la cual contemplaba orgullosa a su hija. Se veía tan mayor con ese maquillaje y la vestimenta, sin mencionar el peinado. Ya era una señorita.

Por supuesto, la navegante también iba a asistir. Como maestra, era su deber estar ahí para cuidar a los alumnos, pero su principal prioridad personal, sería ver a su niña, y el cómo la pasaba por ahí.

Al llegar a un salón cercano a la escuela, las tres entraron, llamando bastante la atención de muchos chicos que se acercaron de inmediato – Nami-sensei, ¿quisiera bailar conmigo? - le dijo uno de los muchachos, y así se repitió varias veces con otros chicos quienes ya desde el salón de clases admiraban la belleza de la pelinaranja.

- El próximo que me invite a bailar, no sólo tendrá un punto menos en su calificación, sino que se llevará uno de estos en la cabeza – levantó en alto su puño, haciendo que los alumnos desistieran.

Tashigi se acercó a saludar a Nami. No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que se habían cruzado, pero se reconocían a la perfección. Ya que ahora no eran enemigas, podían platicar a gusto, aunque la pirata tenía su ojos bien puesto en su niña.

Justo cuando comenzó la música, muchos estaban reacios a abrir la pista, a ser los primeros en bailar frente a todos, y tuvo que ser una pareja de primer año la que lo hiciera – míralos a todos como idiotas. Ven Ozzie, vamos a enseñarles como se hace – Anna, como había amenazado, llevaba un vestido digno de cualquier gótica. Lo bueno es que no llevaba mucho maquillaje, mientras que su pelirrojo novio había olvidado la etiqueta y a pesar de tener saco y corbata, usaba jeans.

Luego de ellos, siguieron Kayla, ella con un vestido plateado con vivos azules y Tiger, y después, más y más parejas se animaron, incluyendo todas las del grupo de Lina, y en poco tiempo, se quedó sentada sola. No quería mirar, pero algo la obligaba a hacerlo y buscar entre la multitud a ese chico, deseando no encontrarlo bailando ya con alguien. Justo cuando estaba más concentrada en su pesquisa, un mano le tocó el hombro y al voltear, no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - le pregunto, con voz seria, que podría pasar por indiferente, pero en realidad era clara y directa, el hermano de Noriko, Kyo. Ella sólo sonrió y atinó a decir un "sí" con voz muy baja, combinándolo con el movimiento de cabeza. Ambos salieron a la pista y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Así que ése es? - dijo Nami sonriendo.

- ¿Está bien que ya esté así con un chico? - preguntó Tashigi, sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía un carácter fuerte. Tal vez era lo único que conocía sobre ella.

- Mientras no intente darle un beso ahora, todo está bien. Mi niña está creciendo y yo no puedo detenerla...

**Es muy pronto para pensar en el amor, pero algo es algo. Al menos Lina no fue desilusionada y sabe que algo hay entre Kyo y ella. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Gabe Logan: El maestro de kendo es Kaku, ¿quién más con nariz cuadrada? xDD En cuanto a Zoro, pues ya se tendrá que hacer más paciente, aunque eso signifique algo de mucho esfuerzo para él xDD**

**kaiserofdarkness: Sí, recuerda que fueron rescatados debido al ruido que hizo Seta al llorar y ya vimos que Lina tendrá que ser única xD Gracias por el reviw.  
**

**Flames to Dust: La verdad que no había pensado en la transformación de Kaku, pero es una buen idea, y espero me permitas tomarla. Los Mugiwara tendrán sus reacciones en el capítulo siguiente. Gracias.  
**

**Albian: Podría ser, no estoy seguro aún, pero posiblemente los ponga. Con Moria sería genial sin duda xDD  
**

**Nemo Robin: Kayla es un personaje voluble, pero que finalmente terminará siendo buena amiga de Lina. Además el amor le afloja el corazón a quien sea. Con lo de Zoro, pues tienes razón, pero Nami pensó que Chopper podría hacer algo, pero la mala orientación de Zoro es demasiada para cualquiera xDD. Gracias, qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Emmanuel: Por supuesto, y aquí está el siguiente.**

**Pao: Pues gracias por las ideas como siempre. Ya viste que aquí se aplicó una de ellas.**

**En el próximo capítulo, habrá un torneo de kendo, donde saldrán personajes ya conocidos por aquí, veremos los contratiempos de Nami ante sus hormonales alumnos y, como ya dije por ahí, algo de los mugiwara con respecto a la vida escolar de Lina.**

**Nos vemos.**


	32. El torneo

**Finalmente está aquí el capítulo 32. Tuve dos semanas sin escribir ya que salí de la ciudad y luego me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero ya estoy de regreso.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

El director de la preparatoria, Sengoku, se presentó ante el equipo de Kendo, puesto que pronto sería el torneo de Grand Line interescolar, y el colegio quería tener otra buena actuación, para mantener su prestigio. Por tanto, el profesor Kaku, con su extraña forma de hablar justo como un viejo, debía escoger a 10 alumnos para la representación, pero sólo a 3 para la categoría principal, es decir, la más fuerte.

De esa forma, el hombre-jirafa, quien por cierto aún no había revelado su poder de Akuma no Mi a nadie en la escuela, eligió a 7 jóvenes para la categoría menor, y para la mayor, escogió a Zareg, y a sus dos mejores exponentes, a Lina y a Kayla. Sengoku estuvo conforme excepto por una cosa, la hija del Rey de los Piratas no le agradaba como representación de "su" escuela.

- Pero señor – le dijo Kaku en corto – Lina es mi mejor combatiente, creo que quitando a Kayla, ella sola podría contra todos los demás – le aseguró.

- Pues no quiero que ella vaya. Elige a otro y punto.

- No puedo hacer eso, los mismos chicos saben que ella es la mejor – insistía Kaku y el ex almirante de la flota tuvo que ceder.

- Bien, pero habrá que probarla – sonrió Sengoku y entonces propuso que la Princesa Pirata tendría que enfrentarse a todos sus compañeros, excepto con Kayla, pero todos al mismo tiempo. Kaku no estuvo entonces tan seguro. La morena podría vencer a todos, pero uno por uno y entonces se preocupó, por lo que fue a encontrar a su pupila en el receso.

Nami no confiaba demasiado en él. Después de todo, había sido un CP9 que les había dado problemas tanto en Water Seven como en Ennies Lobby, aunque Lina le aseguraba que él era bastante amable y confiable, por lo menos así se había mostrado desde que lo conoció.

Así pues, el narigudo instructor se acercó a su alumna para advertirle sobre lo que iba a suceder – el director no quiere que vayas al torneo y quiere enfrentarte con todos los del club de kendo, menos con Kayla, pero al mismo tiempo.

- Si Kayla no está con ellos, será fácil entonces.

- ¿Estás segura? - se sorprendió Kaku al ver la confianza de Lina.

- Tiene razón, Lina. No quiero que salgas lastimada de alguna manera, sabes que el director no juega limpio – le dijo su madre, pero la adolescente aseguró que estaría bien.

El receso acabó y todos se retiraron a su clase, incluida Nami, quien era la maestra preferida de los alumnos varones, aunque no así de las chicas, quienes veían con envidia como sus compañeros babeaban al mirar pasar a la pelinaranja. La hostilidad pudo notarla Nami desde que entró a su grupo. Las alumnas le había puesto algunas trampas, desde tiza falsa, hasta tachuelas en su asiento y otro tipo de cosas, pero ella no había caído en ninguna.

- Es astuta – decía una de las chicas. Y más de lo que imaginaban, porque Nami ya se había dado cuenta de los planes de las jovencitas, por lo que dio salida temprano a los hombres y se quedó sólo con las mujeres.

- Bien chiquillas, ya sé qué es lo que traman, ya he notado lo hostiles que son hacia mí y la envidia que me tienen. Bueno, pues no pueden culparme por ser bonita, ¡ay, pero si debe ser un pecado! - dijo con su rostro ente petulante y queriendo ser tierno. Esto, por supuesto, avivaba el odio de las muchachas hacia ella, pero todo estaba encaminado hacia un plan.

- ¿Han escuchado del "Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro, o del "Pies Negros" Sanji, o del "Cyborg" Franky? Bueno, pues había una persona que los controlaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y no hablo de su capitán, sino de su navegante, la "Gata Ladrona" - sentada en el filo del escritorio, se señaló a sí misma de forma orgullosa y luego relató en pocos minutos algunas de las chuscas escenas en las que, ya fuesen Zoro, Sanji, Usopp o cualquier otro, eran fácilmente manipulados por su propia mefistofélica mente. - Todos los hombres tienen una debilidad – les aseguró – yo les puedo enseñar a manipularlos.

De esa forma empezó una clase extra, sobre feminismo y manipulación de los varones, con la que la pelirroja rápidamente se ganó el respeto de sus alumnas – sólo habrá una par de tareas con esta clase. Uno, que nadie se entere de lo que hemos hablado aquí. Dos, háganle una travesura al director – les guiñó un ojo, y luego se fue.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mamá? No te esperamos porque los chicos de tu salón dijeron que todavía estabas en clase – se alegró Lina al ver llegar a la autora de sus días al apartamento.

- Tuve que dar una clase extra a esas chicas. No entendían muy bien – respondió – ahora hay que hablar sobre lo de mañana. Sé que eres fuerte, ya te he probado yo misma, pero aun así, no te será sencillo y menos porque seguro que el director se inmiscuirá.

- ¿Le va a ayudar, Nami-san? - preguntó Hikari.

- Tendremos que ver qué es lo que planea ese Sengoku. Voy a estar por ahí cuando se dé tu prueba – le dijo Nami.

El dojo era muy pequeño como para que hubiese una pelea de todos contra Lina, así que la explanada del colegio estaba bien. Además así, la Princesa Pirata podía ser humillada por el director, en otro más de sus intentos, el cual esperaba que saliera bien en esta ocasión. Tenía, por supuesto, un as bajo la manga por si la adolescente resultaba más fuerte de lo esperado.

- Muy bien, veremos entonces si eres digna de representar a nuestra escuela, a pesar de ser la hija de ese criminal – le dijo Sengoku, mientras que Nami tuvo que ser detenida por Tashigi para no ir a hacer pedazos al ex marine. Ya lo saben, si veo que alguno de ustedes se contiene, reprobará en la actividad extra.

Con esa frase, el múltiple ataque de más de 50 jóvenes con shinai comenzó ante ella quien también usaba esa arma de entrenamiento que no le gustaba para nada. Gracias a su velocidad y habilidad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se deshiciera de 10 de ellos, pero justo cuando derrotaba a dos más, su shinai cedió y resultó rota. Sengoku pensó que esa sería la perfecta oportunidad para verla derrotada, pero su rapidez evitó los golpes siguientes.

- Oye Lina – escuchó una voz algo petulante, pero finalmente aliada – toma esto – Kayla entonces le lanzó su propia shinai con la que la adolescente siguió peleando y deshaciéndose de sus rivales. Además, los chicos de la escuela, comenzaban a apoyarla. Es lógico lo que sucede cuando alguien luce en desventaja y por tanto, la morena tenía al "público" a su favor, cosa que Sengoku no soportaba en absoluto.

- _Tal vez yo no posea el Haoushoku como para desmayarla, pero un golpe de mi aura será suficiente como para detenerla por un momento –_ pensó el antiguo almirante y entonces concentró su Haki para lanzarlo en contra de la adolescente, pero algo parecía detenerlo, no dejarlo llegar hasta su objetivo - _¿qué diablos? ¿Quién es? ¡¿Acaso ella misma, mientras pelea también está...?! No, es alguien más... - _y luego vio a una Nami con un rostro serio, también viéndolo a él - _¡esa mujer! ¡¿Cómo puede compararse su aura con la mía?!_

Lina nunca utilizaba su haki para pelear, al menos trataba de controlarlo, pues el suyo era inmenso, heredado de su padre y sabía que no era del todo justo, sobre todo si no era una pelea por algo importante.

Minutos después, Lina dejó fuera de combate a Zereg, el último de sus atacantes. Había ganado ante 50 de sus rivales al mismo tiempo, y con ello, también el derecho de ir al torneo de kendo. Rápidamente sus amigos la abrazaron y luego lo hizo su madre, quien se retiró del lugar pasando a un lado de Sengoku – no voy a dejar que dañe a mi niña. Mejor debería de calmarse, porque si no, podría enfrentar la ira de toda la tripulación del Mugiwara. Deje en paz a Lina, no es una amenaza, es sólo una advertencia.

Sengoku ya sabía muy bien lo que significaba el terror de enfrentar a los Sombrero de Paja, en especial a su capitán, quien había frustrado sus planes en repetidas ocasiones, como ahora lo hacía Lina y al ver a la princesa Pirata, ella estaba rodeada de un gran número de alumnos, quienes le sonreían, dándole su afecto y aceptación – _es igual él, ella reúne a gran cantidad de gente, de aliados, a su alrededor. Creo que no podré contra ella – _se rindió finalmente el director, anunciando a los tres representantes de la categoría fuerte.

- Perfecto, con ellas dos seremos grandes candidatos al campeonato – señaló Kaku a Lina y a Kayla.

Llegó entonces el día en que el equipo tenía que viajar hacia el torneo, el cual se haría en una isla llamada nada más y nada menos que Water 7. Una capital flotante que podía viajar gracias a que su antiguo alcalde, Iceberg, había diseñado ese sistema para evitar que la isla se hundiera debido a los efectos del Aqua Laguna.

- Ahhh, es refrescante regresar a esta isla. La pasamos bien por aquí – se estiraba Nami, quien había acompañado al grupo, sólo porque quiso, y bueno, es difícil de detener. Lo único que a Lina no le gustaba del torneo, era tener que utilizar la shinai, ella prefería portar a Tsuda Sukehiro, a quien había llevado, por si las dudas.

Ya desembarcando, no demoraron en arribar a un hotel. Hubo tres habitaciones para los chicos y Kaku, y otra más para Lina, Nami y Kayla. Era de notar, que la chica de cabello blanco y la navegante mugiwara, se llevaban especialmente bien, más que nada porque las dos tenían varias cosas en común, como el gran cariño por el dinero, la adicción por la ropa de moda y el egocentrismo.

- Tu mamá es "cool", creo que más que tú – decía Kayla mientras se acomodaba en la cama que le tocaba, dentro de la habitación del hotel.

A Lina no le importaba mucho el asunto, para ella era curioso y hasta gracioso, pero solamente – por cierto, ¿dónde está mi mamá? - se preguntó al no verla en el cuarto. Nami había salido, siguiendo a Kaku quien estaba bastante raro desde la llegada a Water 7, y no era para menos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido ahí. La pelirroja llegó hasta las escaleras que daban rumbo al techo del edificio, abrió la puerta tras subir la escalinata y ahí encontró sentado al narigudo, mirando hacia las calles de la capital de agua, seguramente remembrando alguno de esos espectaculares saltos que continuamente hacía cuando se disponía a revisar el estado de un barco que solicitaba reparación por parte de la compañía de carpinteros Galley La.

- Oye, no te pongas triste, eso fue hace mucho – le dijo Nami con su voz siempre autoritaria.

- Sólo pensaba, ¿qué habría pasado si en lugar de irme con la misión, me hubiera quedado a ser carpintero? El trabajo me gustaba en realidad.

- Pues seguramente el sujeto ese, Rucchi, te habría matado – respondió secamente la pelinaranja.

- Bueno, yo me refiero a si hubiera cabido la posibilidad. Finalmente el Gobierno perdió, porque ustedes estaban en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

- No lo sabemos. Eso ya se sabrá en el futuro, supongo. Además nosotros no peleamos porque quisiéramos dañar al Gobierno o algo por el estilo. Lo hicimos porque ellos se interponían en nuestros sueños.

- Yo sé que sí tenían razón ustedes, ahora lo sé – sonrió el antiguo agente del CP9 – es por esa niña tuya. Ella siempre sonríe, siempre hace amigos y es una buena persona. Si ustedes no estuvieran en lo correcto, seguro que Lina no sería así.

- Tal vez tengas razón...

Las preliminares iniciaron temprano al siguiente día y Lina no tuvo demasiados problemas para pasar la primera ronda. Resultaba un poco aburrido para ella, y así también para Kayla. Zareg por su parte tuvo algunos inconvenientes, pero nada grave y también pudo llegar a la ronda de los 32 mejores.

Mientras se secaba la frente con una toalla, Lina puedo ver como un pobre chico salía volando desde la zona de combate, prácticamente noqueado. La Princesa Pirata sabía que no había algo normal en el ataque y se acercó a mirar. Quien era declarado vencedor, era un conocido de ella, ya de hacía buen tiempo, y quizás el único espadachín con el que había perdido, obviando la figura de Roronoa Zoro, y tal vez la de Delacure Mihawk.

- ¡Lina-chan, eres tú! - bajó rápidamente del tatami, el joven Jacome D. Kai, con su amplia sonrisa y su cabello largo, atado en una cola. El chico explicó estar en la preparatoria GL y estaba seguro de poder obtener el primer lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Dinora? - preguntó Lina por la acompañante de Kai en una de las ocasiones en que se encontraron.

- Aquí estoy, miau – apareció por detrás la bajita jovencita de ojos rasgados y cabello castaño – perdí en la primera ronda por descalificación, miau. Dijeron que tenía que usar una shinai por fuerza y yo sólo utilicé mis manos, miau, así que me descalificaron, miau.

- Pues a mí me parece que al que tendrían que descalificar no es a ti Dinora, sino a Kai

- ¿Y a mí por qué?

- Por utilizar tu Haki. Tienes un aura enorme, y la usas para luchar – le recriminó la Princesa Pirata.

- ¿Tú no lo usas?

- No. Es injusto, no todos poseen el Haki, y menos el mismo que tú y yo – se refería Lina a la aptitud de rey o Haoushoku, el aura más poderosa entre todas y aquella que muy pocas personas poseían.

- Bueno, ya no lo usaré. De todas formas creo que llegaré hasta la final, ojalá sea contra ti, y ahí no voy a contenerme, espero que tú tampoco – le dijo y se retiró junto a Dinora, pero luego recordó algo y regresó como una saeta – ¡Lina! - le dijo asustándola un poco, y luego le tomó de sus manos acercando mucho su rostro al de ella.

- Te ves tan bonita hoy, que me he armado de valor. He pensado esto desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero ahora me he decidido, ¡cásate conmigo!

La reacción por parte de la Princesa Pirata fue algo tardía, debido a la sorpresa, pero al sacudir la cabeza y entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mostró su respuesta negativa - ¡¿cómo crees?! Apenas tengo 15 años, no quiero casarme sino hasta mucho después. Además te conozco muy poco, y... - miraba la pelinegro un pañuelo que llevaba atado en su mano izquierda, más específicamente en la muñeca.

Dos días antes, en la escuela, Noriko llamaba a Lina en el patio y la guió hasta otra parte del patio donde los alumnos tomaban el receso. Ahí, se encontró con Kyo, quien le deseó éxito en su fría manera y le prestó un pañuelo de "la suerte", que le ayudaría a ganar y a salir bien del torneo.

- No me digas que tienes novio... - interrumpió Kai el recuerdo de Lina, mientras éste hacía una voz de desilusión total.

- No, no tengo novio, pero... no puedo casarme ahora, y no nos conocemos lo suficiente. Ni siquiera hemos salido alguna vez. Si nos conociéramos más, tal vez...

- Ya sé qué hacer entonces. Cuando te gane en al final, tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo esa noche, ¿está bien? - le propuso, con seguridad en su victoria.

- Acepto, pero ten cuidado, puede ser que no llegues a la final – advirtió la Princesa pirata, pensando en que Kayla era un rival duro para Kai.

Al siguiente día, de nuevo el rival lucía bastante sencillo para Lina. Era todavía más fácil, pues los chicos se confiaban al ver que su rival era mujer. Justo al momento de comenzar, la pelinegro escuchó algunos vitoreos hacia ella, que venían desde lejos. Al prestarle atención por un momento, la adolescente casi recibe un golpe, que esquivó a último momento. Luego se apresuró a acabar con su rival, ser declarada vencedora, y se dispuso a buscar a esas voces, las cuales estaba segura que conocía.

En la puerta, había varias figuras hacia las que Lina se lanzó apresuradamente - ¡¡Papá!! - lo abrazó, derribándolo en el mismo acto. Gracias a que Robin había investigado, los Mugiwara supieron dónde iba a ser la competencia.

- Shi, shi, shi, veo que te da gusto verme. A mí también – regresó el abrazo de forma cariñosa el Rey de los Piratas. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, le besó la frente y luego la contempló, ataviada con su traje de entrenamiento, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, dejando libre el mismo mechón rebelde de su madre y con un semblante ya de una mujercita.

- Te hemos extrañado mucho, Lina-chan – le dijo Robin, quien tenía del brazo a Seta, el cual repitió las palabras de su madre.

- Yo también. Y veo que has crecido en estos meses – le dijo la adolescente a su casi hermano o primo. Luffy rápidamente preguntó por Nami y cuando Lina la trajo ante él, ambos se besaron con una pasión desmedida para el lugar donde estaban.

- Váyanse a un hotel – les dijo Zoro, y a la pelinaranja le vino una buena idea. Antes, los piratas saludaron a Kaku. Robin no estaba muy segura de verle como una buena persona, pero Zoro aseguraba que se trataba de un hombre honorable.

- Ahora me arrepiento de lo que sucedió aquella ocasión, Nico Robin. Estoy tratando de olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante – les dijo como un modo de disculpa, que fue finalmente aceptado.

Una vez que la ronda terminó, Lina fue a acompañar a su familia al barco, escuchando las historias que contaban de sus recuerdos. Al inicio Kayla estaba con ellos, aunque luego desapareció. Lina pensó que seguramente se había ido a comprar alguna ropa y no era una niña pequeña como para estarla cuidando. Quienes no habían ido desde el inicio, eran Luffy y Nami, los cuales querían un tiempo a solas.

- ¿Estás segura de que aquí estará bien, Nami?

- Claro. La habitación está sola, no te preocupes. Además tengo muchas ganas – lo abrazó seductoramente ella luego de cerrar la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiese entrar. Pronto se despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron con sus actos amatorios en la cama donde la navegante había estado durmiendo.

Como había predicho Nami, no hubo ningún problema y ya estaban disfrutando de las caricias posteriores, pero para los mugiwara no todo es perfecto y en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta. Nami pensó en primera instancia, que se trataba de Lina, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Kayla en la puerta, mirando fijamente la escena y luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás para después desmayarse. Afortunadamente, el cuerpo desnudo de la navegante, cubría al masculino de Luffy pues estaba encima de él, así que la joven de cabello blanco no miró algo que nunca hubiese visto, dejando de lado el acto en sí, por supuesto.

Nami de inmediato se puso su ropa interior y una blusa larga que tenía por ahí, mientras que Luffy sólo le interesó colocarse su bóxer y sus tradicionales pantalones cortos, para ir a levantar a la joven. La tomó en brazos y cuando iba a colocarla en su cama, ella abrió los ojos – qué bueno que estás bien – sonrió el mugiwara. Ella de inmediato se tornó totalmente roja en su rostro. A pesar de que no había sido un ángulo franco, materialmente acababa de ver desnudo a ese hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos. El rostro del Rey de los Piratas se acercó un poco a ella a preguntarle de nuevo si se encontraba bien.

- S... s... sí, sí, estoy bien – respondió tartamudeando. Al ser puesta en la cama, de forma algo delicada por Luffy, la joven admiró el torso desnudo del capitán pirata, aunque luego Nami le envió a éste su chaleco para que se lo pusiera.

- Siento que hayas visto esto, Kayla. No estuvo bien lo que hicimos, pero estoy segura que cuando seas más grande lo entenderás – le dijo sonriendo apenada la navegante.

- Nami-san, usted es muy afortunada – comentó Kayla levantándose de la cama, pero todavía sonrojada por lo sucedido, y no precisamente el haber visto aquella escena.

- Veo que entiendes un poco de esto, pero cuidado con ser precoz – le advirtió y luego los tres fueron con dirección al Sunny. En el camino, mientras Luffy y Nami estaban caminando tomados de la mano, y señalando lugares, Kayla miraba de reojo al Rey de los Piratas, y ya que su mente adolescente le llevó a imaginar cosas raras de forma rápida, de nuevo volvía el color rojo a sus mejillas.

En el Sunny, Franky revelaba un regalo especial para la niña consentida de la tripulación, nada más y nada menos que una lavadora de ropa – es mi nueva invención. Le das cuerda de esta forma, y podrás lavar alguna ropa automáticamente. ¿A qué es un buen regalo para una colegiala ocupada como tú?

- Seguro que sí, Franky-san. Hikari estará muy contenta cuando la vea, muchas gracias.

- Es súperrr que te haya gustado. Ahora vamos a bailar para celebrarlo – se puso en posición el carpintero y tanto Lina como Seta le acompañaron, ante la vergüenza ajena de Zoro, Sanji, y un poco de Vivi; Robin sólo miraba divertida.

- ¡¡Suuuuupahhhh!! - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Luffy, Nami y Kayla llegaron al barco, lo primero que la pelinaranja hizo fue inspeccionarlo, para ver si nadie había hecho alguna tontería. Su ojo clínico seguro podría detectarlo. Mientras tanto, las parejas de Zoro y Robin, así como de Sanji y Vivi, fueron a caminar de forma solitaria por la capital de agua. Franky por supuesto, quería visitar las instalaciones de la compañía Galley La y Nami seguía en el barco. Luffy quiso explorar más cuando obtuvo una acompañante inesperada - ¿yo puedo acompañarlo, Luffy-sama? - preguntó de forma coqueta Kayla, modo del que de todas maneras Luffy no se iba a percatar. El capitán pirata aceptó con gusto, pero también Lina se apresuró a ir con ellos. Quería estar con su padre lo más posible.

Mientras la Princesa Pirata se entretenía con los singulares paisajes de la ciudad, Kayla trataba de atraer la atención de Luffy – ¿puedo tomarle de la mano, Luffy-sama? No quiero perderme en esta ciudad que no conozco – dijo con una voz que trató de sonar tierna.

- Está bien, pero no me digas Luffy-sama, suena raro, shi, shi, shi – respondió el pirata, haciendo que el corazón de la joven se estremeciera.

- _Ahhh... ¿eso querrá decir que le agrado? ¡Sí! Seguro que lo he cautivado. Lo siento Nami-san, pero la belleza juvenil siempre será superior – _pensaba la albina. Lo que no sabía es que a Luffy no era que le importara mucho el físico de las mujeres. En una ocasión había tenido semi desnuda frente a él a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y no le había afectado para nada.

- Oye, estás roja Kayla. No vayas a enfermarte, que mañana empiezan los octavos de final – señaló Lina al ver el color del rostro de su compañera. La joven de cabello blanco trató de calmarse y esperó la oportunidad precisa, es decir, otra distracción de Lina, y entonces preguntó:

- Luffy-san, ¿qué tipo de mujeres le gustan?

Al Rey de los Piratas, esa pregunta lo tomó descuidado y por lo tanto detuvo su caminata para pensar un poco en entenderla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, la respuesta desilusionó por completo a Kayla – pues me gusta Nami – rió a carcajadas.

- Pero, ¿nunca ha habido otra mujer que le haya llamado la atención?

- Eh... no. Sólo quiero a Nami y siempre la querré sólo a ella, nunca a nadie más – fue entonces lo último que Kayla preguntó a Luffy durante el paseo. Su pequeño juvenil había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado. Además ella ya tenía un chico en el cual pensar y decidió concentrarse mejor en él.

Las dos chicas pasaron sin problemas las dos siguientes rondas, sin embargo, en una de ellas, Kayla tuvo que deshacerse de su compañero Zereg, lo cual para ella no fue muy malo, aunque el sorteo sí había perjudicado algo a la escuela.

- Preferiría que me hubiese tocado contra cualquier otro, hasta contra Lina. Kayla es muy cruel – decía Zereg mientras recibía los primeros auxilios.

Para las semifinales, tal y como Lina esperaba, Kayla enfrentaría a Kai. Ella hizo lo propio con un espadachín de buen nivel, pero no suficiente como para preocuparla. Era obvio entre quienes estaría el campeonato.

El combate entre Kai y la albina fue de mucho poder, pero la mayor experiencia del chico se sobrepuso y con un golpe directo a las costillas de la joven, se puso en gran ventaja. Ella quería continuar, pero el dolor no la dejaba hacerlo bien, y el árbitro dio por terminada la contienda, para evitar un daño significativo.

- Si no le ganas, me voy a burlar de ti toda la semana – le dijo Kayla a Lina, como una forma de motivarla. La final tuvo lugar inmediatamente después de las semifinales. Ambos se pusieron en la parte más alejada de la arena y estando en guardia, se lanzaron uno hacia el otro. Al primer toque de shinais, éstas se hicieron pedazos, debido al aura de Haki de ambos.

- Yo creo que esto debe ser con otro tipo de armas – sonrió Kai y estiró su brazo para luego tomar su espada que era lanzada por Dinora. Kayla hizo lo mismo con la Tsuda Sukehiro de Lina y aunque los jueces pidieron que no se utilizaran las espadas de verdad, los chicos insistieron hasta que el juez jefe decidió permitirlo.

- Se puede ver que esos chicos no son comunes y corrientes. Claro, si hay una situación de vida o muerte, detendremos el combate. Por ahora déjenlos – y no sólo él estaría preocupado, pues Zoro también estaba listo para interrumpir la pelea en cuanto ésta se saliera de control.

Ya con sus espadas y liberando golpes de aura por todos lados, las cosas estaban muy igualadas, sin embargo, Kai poseía de mayor fuerza física, y esto le daba cierta ventaja. Por tanto, la Princesa Pirata sufría algunos rasguños, sobre todo en los muslos, brazos y los costados del abdomen. Ella sólo había hecho un par, uno en la mejilla del muchacho y otro en el hombro izquierdo, pero bien sabía que estaba perdiendo la pelea.

De pronto ella se detuvo – perdóname Kai – le dijo guardando su espada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él un poco desconcertado.

- Por ser engreída. Pensé que podía derrotarte de esta forma, pero veo que eres muy fuerte. Voy a usar todo lo que sé – afirmó y tras prepararse utilizó su Tenken. La espada veloz, aquella que sólo los que estaban altamente entrenados, podían seguir con sus ojos. Kai de inmediato se vio acorralado, no podía seguir el ritmo y se alejó hasta una esquina donde levantó sus brazos.

- Me rindo – dijo – ¿no pensarás que puedo con eso, verdad? Eres demasiado rápida, si seguimos, me vas a ganar fácilmente.

De esa manera, Kai tuvo que resignarse a no tener su cita, y Lina ganó el trofeo para su escuela, recibiéndolo un poco antes de ser elevada en hombros por su padre, como si aún fuese su niña pequeña de antes...

**Pensé que este capítulo me iba a salir corto, y lo hice bastante largo xDD ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero bueno, menos mal que ha salido bien y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**  
kaiserofdarkness: El director es listo, pero al parecer tacaño. Buen apunte, qué bueno que te gustó. Saludos.**

**Kaze no Akuma: Ni tan pobre, Nami sabe como arreglársela, y con Hancock, es algo muy parecido a lo que imaginas, y lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Gabe Logan: Las hormonas son normales en esa edad, como le ha pasado a Kayla en este capítulo. Como ya dije, Hancock aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Albian: Tomaré en cuenta los consejos, muchas gracias por el review y la lectura. Nos vemos.**

**Flames to Dust: Ahora no retomé demasiado lo de Seta, pero ya tendrá mayor participación en el siguiente. No he dejado de lado lo de Tashigi, y ya llegará el momento. El problema con Soran, es que ella es relleno, aunque probablemente lo tome en cuenta. Saludos y gracias.**

**  
Emmanuel: Soy muy mal dibujante xDD Una amiga, Megu Sagara, hizo un dibujo de Lina-chan de pequeñita con Luffy y Nami. Tiene su deviant, si puedes, búscalo con ese nick. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré d eescribir. Gracias**

**Ala nocturna: Gracias, qué bueno que te ha gustado.**

**En el próximo capítulo, como ya dije, aparecerá Hancock y habrá un montón de enredos debido a ello.**

**Nos vemos.**


	33. A la deriva

**El capítulo 33 está listo, y cuenta con la aparición de un personaje que ya varios habían estado solicitando. No es que tal personaje a mi me guste demasiado, pero sí era necesario ponerlo y ya lo he hecho en este capítulo. Espero que les agrade.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntaba su madre a Lina-chan, al tiempo que ella terminaba de cambiarse ya en la tarde. Hacía algunos días que habían regresado del torneo y por supuesto, todos los alumnos de la escuela habían felicitado a Lina por conseguir el trofeo de primer lugar, incluida la persona que ella misma quería que le congratulara.

Kyo, el hermano de Noriko, con su estilo desenfadado, esperó a que la multitud se alejara de la Princesa Pirata para acercarse a ella – lo hiciste bien, sabía que podías ganar, eres muy buena con la espada – le dijo, mientras que ella se ponía roja como un tomate y agradecía el gesto del chico.

- Me preguntaba... cada viernes a veces salgo a pasear por la playa, no sé si alguna vez te gustaría acompañarme – a pesar de que el chico siempre parecía mantenerse calmado y con temple, en esta ocasión sí se había puesto nervioso. Lina aceptó con gusto que el encuentro fuese el viernes más próximo.

- Si vas a pasear a la playa, ¿por qué no llevas a Hikari? - preguntaba Nami.

- Porque no quiero ser una chaperona, Nami-san – sonrió la chica, revelando que no se trataba de una salida común y corriente para Lina.

- ¿Vas con un chico? No sé qué es peor, que quieras ir sola a una cita con él, o que me lo intentes ocultar. Si no me querías decir, es porque algo indebido piensas hacer. Tienes que recordar que apenas tienes quince años. Yo a tu edad ni pensaba en ellos, bueno, sólo para sacarles dinero o algo así.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, Hikari mejor desapareció de la escena, no deseaba estar en medio cuando Nami y Lina, a quien en esas ocasiones le afloraba el carácter de su madre, tenían una discusión – ahora son otros tiempos mamá, además no voy a hacer nada, sólo vamos a pasear y él fue quien me invitó.

- De seguro quiere algo.

- Sólo ser agradable conmigo.

Nami intentó ser algo conciliadora. Sabía que su hija era adolescente y no podía ponerse al tú por tú, además Lina no era tonta – voy a confiar en ti. Confiaría más si tu intención fuera engañarlo para que te comprara cosas o algo así, pero eres buena niña, como tu papá.

- ¿Hacías eso con los chicos a mi edad? - preguntó Lina azorada.

- Pues sí. Yo estaba desesperada por encontrar dinero para salvar Kokoyashi y los hombres son unos tontos que babean como perros cuando ven un trozo de carne, así que era muy sencillo. Me invitaban a comer o a comprarme ropa y luego yo les robaba el resto del dinero – sonreía orgullosa la navegante. Menos mal que su hija era lo bastante inteligente como para no seguir ese ejemplo.

- A mi papá nunca le hiciste eso – aclaró la adolescente.

Porque tu papá era un mezcla entre un idiota, un chico tierno y alguien con muy buena intuición. Bueno, creo que todavía lo es. El caso es que él fue el único que aún después de haberlo estafado y engañado, siguió creyendo en mí, y hasta fue y me rescató, esa fue la primera vez que me puso el sombrero – recordaba la pelirroja con emoción mientras que su hija sonreía ampliamente.

- Me gusta mucho escucharte hablar así de mi papá – le dijo, pero en cuanto vio a su madre todavía embobada recordando esos tiempos, aprovechó para irse a la playa a toda velocidad. Nami entonces despertó de su "sueño", y comprobó que su hija no estaba más en la casa, pero ya no tuvo ánimos de enfadarse y mejor se recostó en la entrada de la casa a leer.

- No se preocupe, Lina se portará bien. Ella sabe lo que hace – aseguró Hikari mientras salía de su habitación al ver que su amiga ya se había retirado.

- Lo sé, es sólo que si piensa que sigo desconfiando de ella, seguro que seguirá portándose mejor – explicó la navegante.

La Princesa Pirata, ataviada con una blusa normal y un short no muy corto de mezclilla con sandalias de playa, llegó al lugar convenido, donde Kyo ya la esperaba. Ella se disculpó por llegar un poco tarde, pero a él, que estaba por cierto algo nervioso, no le importó demasiado tener que esperar un poco. De esa forma, ambos empezaron a caminar por la playa, pero sin estar demasiado juntos y sin saber muy bien de qué platicar. El casi siempre sobrio y calmado Kyo, ahora no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, por lo que Lina tuvo que ser la que hablara.

- ¿Te ha gustado el béisbol? - preguntó.

- Sí, ha sido divertido – y con eso, se rompió el hielo. Pronto los dos empezaron a platicar sobre sus cosas, sobre la escuela y sobre sus familias. Lina contaba divertida detalles sobre los Mugiwara al tiempo que ella y el chico se sentaban un rato en la arena tras caminar un buen tramo. Cuando se levantaron, tal vez ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero se tomaron un poco de la mano. La Princesa Pirata se soltó unos segundos después, riendo un poco, algo menos nerviosa que el chico.

- Es tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- Si no le tienes miedo a mi mamá, entonces sí – dijo ella riendo, y así ambos dejaron la playa para dirigirse a la casa de Lina y Hikari. Llegaron riendo, por lo que Nami, quien estaba al pendiente, se dio cuenta y vio por la ventana tratando de no ser descubierta. Justo al momento que Lina y Kyo estaban despidiéndose, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿un simple saludo de manos sería muy frío? ¿Un beso sería muy personal? ¿Qué tal un beso en la mejilla? Esto último pensó Lina, pero como si fuese un animal que "huele" el miedo, Nami presintió que algo iba a pasar y en ese momento salió interrumpiendo a los dos adolescentes.

- Qué bueno que no has tardado mucho – dijo con esa voz picarona muy clásica de ella, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran con un sobresalto. De inmediato Lina reclamó a su madre y ya no tuvo tiempo de despedirse adecuadamente de Kyo, quien dijo tímidamente adiós y se alejó de ahí. La morena entonces se dirigió a su habitación, inicialmente tenía intenciones de contar a su madre lo sucedido, pero se había enfadado con ella, al menos un poco.

Nami se quedó viendo hacia la dirección donde el chico se había dirigido y sonrió – es un buen chico, ¿no, Plue? - preguntó a la extraña mascota, quien sólo tembló y luego asintió – si Lina sale de nuevo con él, ya no la molestaré.

Antes de que Lina pudiese ser invitada a otra cita por tal chico, se anunció que los alumnos de primer año tendrían una excursión que duraría varios días. Por desgracia para Nami, ella no podría ir esta vez, así que sería Lina con sus compañeros y su maestra Tashigi. Dicho viaje, sería a la isla de Hioji, donde había algunos museos de historia, ciencia y artes.

Por supuesto, Lina y Hikari estaban felices de poder viajar, aunque Nami se quedaría sola por 5 días completos, sólo acompañada por Plue. Al próximo lunes, todos los chicos del grupo abordaron un barco listos para ir a los museos, aunque seguramente lo que más harían sería vaguear o algo por el estilo.

- Adiós mamá, no desquites tu soledad con tus alumnos – le decía Lina a su progenitora, estando ya en el barco que los llevaría a su travesía.

- Niña insolente... - Nami primero musitó frunciendo el ceño, pero ya luego se despidió como es debido – cuídate y diviértete mucho, no quiero quejas de ti, pero quiero que te portes bien. Tashigi – se refirió a la mujer de anteojos – si tienes que reprenderla por algo, hazlo.

- Ten confianza conmigo, mamá. Nunca he hecho nada malo.

- No importa, soy tu madre y voy a molestarte hasta que seas una adulta – rió la pelirroja mientras agitaba su mano, diciendo adiós temporalmente a su niña, ya no tan niña.

El viaje fue de 2 noches en barco. A Lina le pareció refrescante regresara a alta mar luego de unos meses viviendo en tierra, después de estar 15 años de su vida viajando día y noche por todo el mundo en el Thousand Sunny. Justo como ella lo había predicho, no iba a causar problema alguno para su maestra, no como los chicos de su clase, en especial Riko y Ozzie, quienes habían sido sorprendidos utilizando una escotilla para espiar a las chicas.

- Si vuelven a hacer algo así, voy a enviarlos de regreso en una balsa con un solo remo – seguro Tashigi había aprendido algo de disciplina de su antiguo capitán, y luego comodoro Smoker, pero al adolescente pelirrojo le estaban saliendo peor las cosas con cierta rubia.

- Si te atreves a hacer algo así de nuevo, dejaremos de ser novios – amenazó Anna, haciendo que Ozzie empeorara las cosas.

- Pero no estaba espiándote a ti. Riko y yo estábamos viendo sólo a Hikari y a Kayla.

- ¿Y crees que eso es mejor? ¡Se acabó, ya no somos novios! - le dijo y se fue molesta, haciendo que los demás mejor se apartaran de su paso. Ozzie no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de tratar de detener a su chica y se quedó ahí, desolado. Luego de un rato, fue con Lina, quien estaba entrenando un poco de kendo junto a Kayla.

- Tú siempre sabes qué hacer, Lina, ¿cómo hago para que Anna me perdone?

- No nos molestes, maldito pervertido. Tú y tu amigo cabellos de alga van a saber lo que es bueno cuando regresemos a la preparatoria – le dijo Kayla sumamente molesta.

- Perdón, perdón. En serio, no lo volveré a hacer, además fue idea de Riko, lo juro.

Lina calmó a Kayla y luego se dispuso a explicar a Ozzie – pienso que lo primero que debes hacer, es lo que le dijiste a Kayla.

- ¿Que fue idea de Riko? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¡No! Me refería a que te disculpes con ella, y que aceptes que has hecho mal. Más que enfadada, yo creo que ella está lastimada, porque le hiciste ver que te atraen más Hikari o Kayla, por ejemplo. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero será mejor que la dejes unas horas sola.

Ozzie estuvo conforme y se retiró a buscar a los demás chicos para distraerse un rato, mientras que Kayla se sentó a descansar – eres muy buena con todos esos tontos, no tienes la obligación de ayudarlo, después de todo, él tuvo la culpa y Anna, aunque sea una vulgar y se vista como dark, tiene razón en enojarse – afirmó la albina.

- Es porque son mis amigos. Sé que Ozzie quiere a Anna, sólo que es un poco tonto y se deja llevar por sus impulsos – sonrió la Princesa Pirata.

- Bah, ¿quién necesita amigos?

- Vamos, no seas así. Sabes que yo soy tu amiga – le aseguró Lina a la siempre presumida Kayla, quien a pesar de su carácter, no rebatió lo anterior. Eso sí, la pelinegro tenía que partirse en dos en muchas ocasiones, pues a pesar de ser amiga tanto de Kayla, como de Hikari, estas dos no podía ni verse, así que su amistad tenía que ser completamente por separado.

Justo al siguiente día, el barco llegó a Hioji y Ozzie hacía lo posible por acercarse a Anna, pero ésta no le hacía mucho caso, todavía el enojo no se le había pasado.

Mientras tanto, había dos chicas que parecía que estaban en algún concurso o competencia. Al tiempo que Lina estaba vestida bastante casual, con unos jeans y una blusa roja, Hikari llevaba una minifalda y una blusa de tirantes, mientras que Kayla estaba ataviada con un minishort y un top. Era evidente que ambas estaban compitiendo para ver quién atraía más miradas de chicos, y no por los hombres en sí, sino para ganarle una a la otra.

- Oigan chicas, no es un buen momento para esto. Ozzie intenta hacer que Anna lo perdone y ustedes no ayudan estando vestidas así – les decía Lina, pero cuando ellas la miraron, la Princesa Pirata supo que mejor no debía entrometerse entre esas dos.

- Yo de su edad, nunca habría pensado en ponerme esa ropa. Bueno, ni a esa edad, ni nunca – suspiraba Tashigi mientras instruía a sus alumnos para formar ordenadas filas, con el fin de entrar al primero de los museos de la isla. Éste era de historia natural, y no mucho sucedió por ahí, sino hasta la salida, donde Lina tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Anna.

- Perdona a Ozzie. Él te quiere, sólo que es muy tonto. Seguro que con lo que pasó esta vez, ya no lo vuelve a hacer.

- Pues aún estoy enojada con él. Cuando el enfado se me baje, tal vez pensaré en perdonarlo, pero no depende sólo de mí. Él también tendrá que hacer algo para que yo lo perdone – dijo la rubia, y Lina se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tendría que hacer algo más que pedir perdón.

Justo en el siguiente museo, uno de historia universal, Lina abordó a su compañero justo antes de entrar – cuando se conocieron, ¿algo hiciste para que le gustaras?

- Pues no sé. Recuerdo que pasé en mi motocicleta, ella me vio y me sonrió, y luego me caí por quedarme viéndola. Ella me ayudó a levantarme y me pidió que le diera un aventón – explicó él.

- Seguro que la impresionaste con la motocicleta. Tal vez puedas hacerlo de nuevo, y si puedes, cómprale un obsequio – recomendó la Princesa Pirata, mientras el pelirrojo acordó que así haría.

- Este museo es muy grande, así que no es necesario que estén todos juntos, nos vemos en un hora y media aquí todos – y Tashigi no les dijo dos veces a sus alumnos, pues pronto todos desaparecieron. Lina quiso ser acompañada por Hikari, pero como a ésta no le interesaba mucho la historia, mejor se quedó cerca de la entrada, para ver algo interesante tal vez. La Princesa Pirata entonces fue a las partes más profundas del museo, viendo uno y mil libros, exposiciones y demás cosas.

- Vaya, esto está mal, según lo que dicen los poneglyphs. Bueno, claro, sólo Robin-san puede leerlos – sonreía Lina al ver algunos errores en las exposiciones, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿eres Lina, verdad? - le dijo un chico a sus espaldas. Ella se volteó y vio a un joven más o menos de su edad, de cabello rojo con algo de barba, vestido muy casualmente, con una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver un tatuaje de un sol en el hombro izquierdo de él, quien le sonreía – no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí.

- ¿Drake? - reconoció a ese chico con el que ya se había topado un par de ocasiones en sus viajes en el Sunny.

- Sabía que te acordarías de mí. Yo desde que te vi, sabía que eras tú, pero la verdad es que te has puesto muy linda – le dijo, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco. Luego ella explicó el motivo de la visita y resultó que la preparatoria donde estaba Drake, la del Este, también había hecho un viaje – vamos a tener una fiesta en la noche, conseguimos una casa para hacerla, ¿quieres venir?

- No lo sé – respondió la morena. Era obvio que Drake la estaba invitando como a una cita, y ella ya tenía a un chico que le gustaba.

- Vamos, me gustaría mucho que vinieras, ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho, eres muy bonita y desde antes me gustabas, más ahora que te has puesto tan guapa – le dijo el pelirrojo y esto le "movió el tapete" a la Princesa Pirata. Cierto era que a ella ya le gustaba un chico, pero él, Kyo, no le había dicho expresamente lo que Drake acababa de confesarle. De la boca de aquel castaño, no había salido esa expresión, "me gustas", y que otro chico se lo dijera, representaba una confusión tremenda, la cual causó que finalmente ella aceptara ir a dicha fiesta.

- Qué bien, te veo en el muelle principal a las ocho, y de ahí nos vamos – explicó el chico y luego se despidió de ella. Lina entonces pasó el resto del día esperando a la noche. Simplemente sería una fiesta, nada más.

Ya en la noche, no se cambió más que de blusa, por una un poco menos casual, se escapó de la vista tanto de Hikari, como de Tashigi para ir al muelle principal, donde ya estaba Drake esperándola – te ves muy bien – le dijo y sin preguntar, la tomó de la mano – vamos, seguro que la fiesta ya está comenzando.

El ambiente era algo ruidoso, y al entrar a la casa, Lina vio que la gran mayoría de chicos y chicas que estaban por ahí eran mayores que ella. Algunos ya incluso rondarían los 18 años o tal vez más, y muchos de ellos estaban tomando alcohol.

- ¿Quién es esta chiquita? - preguntó uno de los que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Tranquilo, no la toques que viene conmigo – amenazó Drake y luego la llevó para sentarse juntos en un sillón que había por allí, donde una chica ya bastante grande y con diminuta ropa se acercó.

- Hola Drake-kun, ¿es tu novia?

- Ojalá lo sea, se llama Lina – respondió él y luego la chica le ofreció un trago a Lina, quien aceptó quedarse con el vaso pero sin bebr, era evidente que no estaba muy a gusto por ahí y expresó su sentir – ya veo, quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo, ¿verdad? Yo también quiero estar contigo a solas – le dijo y luego trató de tomarla de la cadera, para acercarse demasiado a ella.

- Espera Drake. No sé qué es lo que tú querías, pero yo no soy así. Quería pasar un buen rato y no lo estoy pasando, mejor me voy – replicó ella al tiempo que le quitaba la mano al pelirrojo, luego se levantó y se fue de ahí. Con ello se dio cuenta de que realmente esas palabras, "me gustas", de parte del chico, sólo querían decir que ella le atraía, como una chica linda y justo al regresar al barco, como si fuese una señal, se topó con Noriko.

- No pensé encontrarte, estando en el barco me mareo un poco aunque esté anclado, por eso salí a caminar – le dijo la chica peliazul y Lina sonrió al verla. Ambas se sentaron en el muelle a platicar un poco – saliste con mi hermano, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Bien, aunque no sé si fue una cita, tal vez sólo soy su amiga.

- Claro que no, yo creo que le gustas mucho, pero no quiere apresurarse, es todo. Además dijo que tu mamá es algo aterradora – le dijo Noriko riendo, y haciendo que la Princesa Pirata se sintiera más tranquila, y más a gusto.

Al mismo tiempo, en una motocicleta, llegaba Ozzie, y en la parte de atrás, Anna - ¿ya se reconciliaron? - preguntó Lina con alegría.

- Sí, Ozzie me regaló unas flores, me pidió perdón y luego me llevó a pasear en esta moto – respondió la rubia, quien estaba totalmente vestida de negro, igual que su acompañante.

Sin embargo, pronto una cuestión invadió a Noriko - ¿de dónde sacaste la moto? - le inquirió al pelirrojo.

- La... ¡Pedí prestada! ¡Sí eso!

- Será mejor que la devuelvas cuanto antes, si no, te meterás en problemas – recomendó Lina, quien estaba contenta de que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos.

Al siguiente día, luego de ver dos museos más, el barco debía de regresar y el viaje parecía ser bastante tranquilo, hasta que el barco tuvo un desperfecto en el timón, y gracias a esto, una tormenta lo atrapó. El clima de Grand Line, además de impredecible, es furioso, por lo que estuvo cerca de hacer naufragar al barco, pero como si el mar comprendiera que en ese navío se encontraba la hija de su Rey, finalmente se calmó.

De cualquier forma, el barco estaba totalmente sin rumbo y bastante dañado, y pronto fue a dar a una zona que estaba en total calma. No se necesitaba ser listo para identificar el lugar como el Calm Belt, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios reyes del mar, de un tamaño descomunal, se dejaran ver no muy lejos.

- Usted fue marine, Tashigi-sensei, ¿qué debemos hacer?

- Pues si tan sólo Smoker-san estuviese aquí. Él sabría qué hacer seguramente, pero creo que deberíamos remar, es nuestra única salvación – respondió la maestra – Lina, tú eres la hija del Rey de los Piratas. Yo vi la fuerza y la voluntad de tu papá muchas veces. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero si viene un rey del mar, trata de protegernos.

La Princesa Pirata aceptó. Tal vez Tashigi no lo sabía, pero el Sunny ya había estado varias veces en el Calm Belt, y Lina no le temía mucho a esas criaturas, aunque fuesen del tamaño monstruoso en el que se daban en esa zona, y además no estaba sola, pues Kayla también fue a la proa con ella, aunque la albina aclaró que no se pondría en peligro innecesario.

Cuando los remos empezaron a agitar el agua, los reyes del mar no demoraron mucho en llegar y entonces el primero cayó, víctima de la espada de la Princesa Pirata, y el segundo fue ahuyentado gracias a Kayla. Así pasaron algunos minutos, pero el número de bestias se iba incrementando y ya era más difícil mantenerlas a raya, y luego llegó el momento en que el barco fue atacado, y ya que Tashigi no tenía su espada, no podía ayudar.

Ya en la desesperación, Lina les gritó que se detuvieran, y extrañamente, éstos lo hicieron, pero no porque quisieran, sino porque se desmayaron y quedaron flotando. Evidentemente se trató el aura de Haki de la pelinegro. Pasaron algunos minutos, y un barco se vio a lo lejos y se iba acercando poco a poco al de los estudiantes hasta que se puso al lado de éste. Dicha embarcación, era jalada por dos monstruosas serpientes gigantes y pronto se asomaron desde cubierta muchas mujeres quienes parecían buscar algo con la mirada. Tashigi, al ver el símbolo de ese barco, cayó sentada de la impresión y el miedo – son... las piratas Kuja, ¡las amazonas!

- ¿Has sido tú quien liberó esa aura? - preguntó una de las mujeres, una de las piratas Kuja, pero Tashigi no respondió nada.

- Es obvio que no ha sido ella, si está temblando de miedo – dijo otra que apareció de pronto, la cual era muy grande, de cabello naranja y cuerpo robusto. Junto a ella estaba otra del mismo tamaño, más delgada, pero con su cabeza bastante grande para su cuerpo y de cabello verde claro, la cual coincidió con la anterior y la llamó "hermana".

- Si fue un accidente, entonces saqueen el barco y dejen de perder tiempo – dijo alguien desde el interior del barco pirata.

Justo cuando las piratas se disponían a hacer el abordaje, los chicos, adolescentes y sin saber de los peligros que unas piratas representaban, con su voz opusieron cierta resistencia, haciendo que quien había hablado antes, apareciera al fin. Se escucharon unos pasos, y luego, una mujer que cautivó los ojos no sólo de hombres, sino también de mujeres apareció en escena.

- ¿Quien se atreve a contradecir a la Emperatriz Pirata? - dijo ella, haciendo que los chicos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

- Es hermosa – dijo incluso Kayla, quien admiraba la belleza de Boa Hancock, la Princesa Serpiente de Amazon Lily y líder de las piratas Kuja.

Al ver la situación, Hancock supo que todo sería sencillo para ella. Juntó sus manos, colocó sus dedos formando un corazón y utilizó su poder de fruta del diablo – ¡Mero Mero Merrow! - y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos, incluso Tashigi y los marineros que manejaban el barco, fueron transformados en piedra, pero pronto la alta mujer se dio cuenta de que alguien había faltado de petrificarse, por lo que utilizó su truco de nuevo, pero todo seguía igual.

- ¿Por qué no te transformas en piedra? - preguntó en un tono digno de un berrinche de niños.

- ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué le hizo a mis amigos? - preguntó Lina desconcertada, viéndose como la única que se había salvado de ese "hechizo" - ¡respóndame! ¡Devuélvalos a la normalidad! - le dijo muy enfadada, emanando algo de su creciente Haki.

- Era ella, hermana. Ella es la que sentimos hace un momento – se dio cuenta Sandersonia.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no estás cautivada con mi belleza, niña?

- Su forma de hablar me causa náuseas, me cae muy mal – respondió la adolescente enfadada, haciendo que Hebihime se lamentara de forma por demás melodramática, pero en ese momento, a la antigua Shichibukai le pareció muy familiar ese momento. Se calmó, y actuó con mayor precaución y cortesía.

- Si me dices quién eres tú, volveré a la normalidad a los otros.

Lina entonces también se tranquilizó y lo reveló – todos se dan cuenta rápido – sonrió – soy Monkey D. Lina, seguramente escuchó de mi padre – y más de lo que se imaginaba, pues mientras la Princesa Pirata articulaba sus palabras, la orgullosa mueca de Hebihime se iba convirtiendo en una de sorpresa mayúscula – Monkey D. Luffy.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Él no puede tener una hija! - casi lloraba la pobre mujer.

- ¿De qué habla? Y primero lo primero, vuelva a la normalidad a mis amigos, recuerde que lo prometió – le recordó Lina. Hancock, después de su "dramática" escena, accedió a revertir la petrificación, pero sólo de las mujeres, y luego ofreció llevar el barco hasta Amazon Lily, pues estaba cerca de ahí.

Era ley de la isla no permitir hombres, por lo que Lina no pudo convencer a Hancock de volver a la normalidad a sus amigos hombres. Tashigi y las chicas se quedaron en la ciudadela, mientras que Lina fue llevada al palacio, donde la Emperatriz Pirata exigió estar a solas con ella.

- ¿De verdad eres hija de Luffy? - preguntó Hebihime con sincera preocupación.

- Sí, de él y de Nami, la navegante.

- Me habló de ella en alguna ocasión. Así que se olvidó de mí tan pronto volvió con sus amigos. Qué triste es el amor.

- ¿A qué se refiere con amor? - inquirió Lina sin entender mucho.

- Tu padre fue mi primer y único amor. Me enamoré de Luffy, y él me dijo que sentía lo mismo en algunas ocasiones – y entonces Hebihime relató todo lo sucedido en aquellos tiempos cuando Luffy y su tripulación fueron separados y el entonces aspirante a Rey Pirata había caído en Amazon Lily. Al escuchar la historia, Lina, conociendo bien a su padre, detectó que probablemente Hancock había exagerado y malentendido las cosas, y aunque trató de explicárselo a la mujer serpiente, ésta se negaba a creerlo – eso lo dices porque tú eres su hija, pero estoy segura que él todavía debe sentir algo por mí. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo.

Ante esto, Lina tuvo una idea con la que podría regresar con bien a la preparatoria y ayudar a sus compañeros – tal vez yo pueda llevarla, Hancock-san. Tengo conmigo una Vivre Card que nos guiaría a nuestro barco, mi papá está ahí – dijo, y luego sacó el papel y enseñó la dirección en que se movía. Hancock lo pensó un momento y decidió que iría a ver a Luffy.

- En el momento en que me vea, seguro que caerá rendido a mis pies – aseguró Hebihime antes de llamar a sus hermanas, explicar lo que ocurría y mandar preparar el barco. Lina se alegró de que su madre en ese momento no estuviera en el Sunny y fue a comunicar lo que sucedía a sus amigas y a Tashigi, aunque sólo explicó que Hancock las ayudaría, sin entrar en detalles.

Luego de colocar a todos los hombres con cuidado en un apartado de la cubierta, pues todavía estaban convertidos en piedra, el barco Kuja partió, en dirección que tenía la Vivre Card – Luffy... por fin volveremos a vernos, y finalmente podremos demostrarnos nuestro amor – pensaba Hancock inocentemente...

**Hancock cree que Luffy todavía la ama, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren nuevamente? A ver si Hebihime no se decepciona...**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y digamos que a Kayla le tocó esta vez, y la he estado involucrando cada vez más a la historia. Espero no decepcionarte con Hebihime, que sé que es un personaje que te agrada.**

**Albian: Pues es un Haki, pero con poco poder digamos. No cercano al Haoushoku que manejan Lina, Luffy, Hancock (y tal vez Rayleigh), pero algo así. Gracias.**

**Flames to Dust: Ya sabemos cómo es Luffy xDD y Lina tiene sus momentos Luffy y sus momentos Nami, y hablando de ella, pues está en pos de crearse un nuevo ejército, pero seguramente Luffy lo arruinará alguna vez, o si no, Lina lo hará por él. En cuanto a Kyo, con Nami tiene suficiente, el pobre. Gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness: Nami siempre da miedo, por eso es encantadora xDD Qué bueno que te gustó, gracias por el review.**

**Emmanuel: Soy muy mal dibujante xDD Una amiga, Megu Sagara, hizo un dibujo de Lina-chan de pequeñita con Luffy y Nami. Tiene su deviant, si puedes, búscalo con ese nick. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré d eescribir. Gracias**

**Artemis-hime: Gracias,qué bueno que te guste, y pues aquí está el siguiente.**

**Ala nocturna: Todavía está por terminar, voy a capítulo a capítulo. Gracias**

**En el próximo capítulo, Hancock y Luffy se volverán a encontrar. Además también lo harán Tashigi y Zoro, y los compañeros de Lina conocerán a los mugiwara.**

**Nos vemos.**


	34. Luffy y Hancock

**Ya llegamos al capítulo 44, el cual continúa directamente desde el anterior, con la Emperatriz Pirata conociendo0 a la Princesa Pirata, la hija de Luffy. Espero que sea de su agrado y lo mejor es que esta vez no he demorado demasiado para actualizar.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

El barco de las piratas Kuja se apresuraba a seguir la guía de la Vivre Card de Lina. La prisa no era tanto por dejar sanos y salvos a los estudiantes, sino porque Hancock deseaba verse con Luffy lo más rápido posible. La Emperatriz Pirata estaba en su habitación, arreglándose, sobre todo el rostro, cuidando que no tuviera ninguna imperfección.

- Espero que tu padre no me encuentre algo vieja. Después de todo han pasado más de 15 años.

- Pues debo decirle que para su edad, se ve usted muy bien – le dijo Lina quien estaba como invitada en el lujoso camarote de la Princesa Serpiente – pero no sé si a mi padre le gustan mucho las mujeres maquilladas – sonrió un poco burlona, casi haciendo recordar a su madre. Esto hizo que Hancock se desmaquillara y se volviera a maquillar una y otra vez. Después de todo no era la intención de Lina presentarle a su padre una bella mujer, o más bien, volvérsela a mostrar, según lo que la mujer serpiente había contado.

La Princesa Pirata salió un momento a cubierta, donde las chicas estaban deambulando, viendo el barco, algunas maravilladas por las Yuda, que jalaban el barco. Sin embargo, las Kuja veían a las jóvenes como unas debiluchas – vaya feas que son, ¿sabían que en nuestra isla la fuerza es sinónimo de belleza? Pues ustedes no son nada bellas – les dijo Sandersonia.

- Cierto, son unas niñas mimadas de ciudad – agregó Marigold.

Y no era que ninguna de las muchachas pudieran decir lo contrario. Ya no les había tocado a ellas el apogeo de la era de la piratería y salir a luchar al mar no era ya prioridad. Afortunadamente, había por lo menos dos que podían demostrar lo contrario.

- ¿Qué tal si tenemos una práctica, eh, Kayla? - le dijo Lina a su compañera de Kendo y ésta asintió. Empezando con la batalla recreativa, al menos las amazonas pudieron ver que aún había jovencitas con aptitudes de pelea. Eso sí, la pelea se inclinó a un solo lado después de unos minutos.

- No esperábamos menos de la hija de Luffy – dijo Lan, otra de las piratas Kuja.

- ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto tan buena últimamente? - guardó Kayla su espada, mientras que Lina no sabía la respuesta a tal pregunta. De pronto sintió que su Vivre Card en el bolsillo de sus shorts de mezclilla se movía demasiado. La sacó, y en efecto, era constante el movimiento, así que debían estar cerca. Justo en ese momento, una deslumbrante Hancock, con un largo vestido rojo, pero con un escote espectacular y con un velo transparente al frente. Las amazonas y todas las chicas de la escuela, incluida Tashigi, se azoraron por la belleza que todavía desprendía la Emperatriz Pirata. Lina fue la única que no se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Estamos por llegar? Es lo que tu Vivre Card muestra – se agachó ella a ver la palma de la mano izquierda de Lina. La Emperatriz Pirata estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Lina no dijo nada y sólo tomaba con curiosidad el que una mujer que era considerada como la más bella de todo el mundo, se enamorara justo de su padre. Su mamá no era fea para nada, incluso podía ser que rivalizara con Hebihime, considerando también la edad, pero le causaba mucha gracia saber a su padre "apuesto".

Unos minutos más tarde, los brillantes colores del Sunny se asomaron a lo lejos y entonces Hancock trató de serenarse y lucir lo más tierna posible para Luffy, aunque algo así no era muy dado en ella.

Lina por su parte se emocionó de ver a su querido barco, su verdadero hogar y que fue su casa por 15 años completos. Luego de tres meses vería a su familia de nueva cuenta, a quienes, a pesar de lo que pudiera verse, extrañaba bastante. Se subió sin miedo alguno a la cabeza de una de las Yuda y desde ahí agitó los brazos para que pudieses ser vista.

Quien estaba en la proa del otro barco, no podía ser otro que su padre, el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Él se fijó en esa figura que se movía, afinó bien la vista y reconoció de inmediato a su niña. Como si todavía fuese un niño, el moreno se tomó de la barandilla del Sunny, se hizo hacia atrás estirando los brazos y se lanzó como si hubiera sido impulsado por una resortera. En el trayecto, bien calculado a pesar de que había sido una acción totalmente imprudente, el Rey Pirata se llevó a su hija por delante y los dos cayeron de bruces en el barco de las Kuja. Él se incorporó y lo mismo hizo con la Princesa Pirata para abrazarla a más no poder.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú desde que te vi! ¡Te extrañé mucho, Lina-chan! - le decía muy contento, sin reparar a preguntarse por qué ella estaba ahí, o de quién era el barco. Al ver esa actitud, Hancock se armó de valor y se acercó al joven, quien seguía teniendo el mismo rostro de hacía 15 años. Él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la miró, pero por unos segundos no dijo nada, sus ojos denotaban que no recordaba a la Emperatriz Pirata. Ella apretó sus manos con miedo de que Luffy la hubiera olvidado, pero finalmente un sonrisa de él la calmó.

- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Pero si eres tú, sí, eres tú!! - le señaló contentó haciendo que la mujer albergara esperanzas - ¿cómo era? ¡ Ah sí! ¡Eres Hanmock! ¡Qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, nunca pude agradecerte todo lo que me ayudaste!

- Es... Hancock...

- ¿Entonces es cierto papá? ¿Ya la conocías?

- Sí, Hanmock me ayudó mucho cuando me separé de tu mamá y los otros.

- Es... Hancock...

- Y además ella es muy fuerte, ¿sabías que Hanmock fue una Shichibukai? - seguía hablando el moreno sin pararse a pensar por qué la Emperatriz Pirata estaba acompañando a su hija. Lina por su parte, pudo ver de inmediato que, por lo menos su padre, no sentía ninguna especie de amor o cariño más allá de la amistad hacia la Princesa Serpiente, lo que a final de cuentas la alivió. No era que estuviese asustada, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar que a su padre le pudiese agradar otra mujer que no fuera su mamá.

- Por cierto, ¿tu mamá no vino contigo? La extraño mucho también – y ante la pregunta, Lina explicó a su padre todo lo sucedido. Hancock estaba desilusionada. Luffy no sólo no recordaba bien su nombre, sino que de inmediato preguntó por esa mujer, por Nami, por su esposa - _¿acaso esa vez lo imaginé? ¿No me dijiste que me amabas, Luffy? _- pensaba ella.

Luego de tal explicación, Luffy invitó a todos al Sunny. Harían una fiesta como ocurría de forma muy seguida en el barco de los mugiwara. Al subir todas las chicas, y colocar las estatuas en las que estaban convertidos los hombres del grupo de Lina, fue el turno para dar explicaciones a los demás miembros de la tripulación. Afortunadamente, ellos ya sabían del anterior encuentro de Luffy con Hancock y las amazonas, por lo que no hubo que hacer una historia tan larga.

El pobre Sanji la estaba pasando mal. No sólo tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo frente a él, sino a otras bellas amazonas abordando el barco, pero para su desgracia, Vivi estaba enseguida suyo – iré a la cocina. Voy a preparar todo – dijo con nerviosismo y al entrar, se dio de topes contra el horno – ¡maldito Luffy! Teniendo esa mujer a sus pies... - se dijo casi llorando – ¡y esa vez yo tuve que ir a caer a esa isla de travestis, no es justo!

- ¿Pasa algo, Sanji? - entró Vivi al escuchar los ruidos de la cocina.

- No pasa nada, sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte.

- Qué lindo, no te esfuerces demasiado y si necesitas ayuda, sólo dime.

- Claro... - dijo, pero siguió pensando en la fortuna de su capitán.

Pero hubo otro encuentro. Zoro, despertado por tanto escándalo, bajó de la torre de vigía y en cuanto vio a una persona, cayó de espaldas. Luego Robin fue a levantarlo, preguntándole lo que le había pasado – eres tú... - señaló él con su dedo a Tashigi. Ella no dijo nada. Era muy bizarro ver al espadachín con esa mujer, con Robin.

- ¿Tanto se parece a tu amiga Kuina? - le preguntó la arqueóloga.

- Es idéntica. A excepción de los anteojos, y lo peor es que tiene la edad que Kuina tendría si estuviera viva – respondió el peliverde en tono bajo y al oído de su mujer.

- Veo que tienes una esposa, una familia. Bueno, Lina me había contado un poco – dijo Tashigi con tono tímido. Cierto era que la también espadachín llegó a sentir algo por el peliverde y por eso no le causaba mucha alegría ver que él amara a otra mujer.

- ¿Y dónde está Seta? - preguntó Lina al no ver al pequeño.

- Estaba por aquí hace unos minutos. No sé a dónde se ha ido ese niño – lo buscaba Robin con la mirada sin poder encontrarlo al pobre. Finalmente, algo se asomó desde una pared que estaba contigua a la cocina.

- Ven Seta, ¿no quieres saludarme? Yo te extrañé mucho, ¿tú a mí no? - le dijo la adolescente y él se acercó cabizbajo, portando sus anteojos algo nuevos, que si bien no eran tan notorios como los primeros que le habían puestos, no dejaban de ser singulares espejuelos.

- Se te ven bien – sonrió la Princesa Pirata al percatarse de lo que le molestaba a su pequeño nakama, casi su primo o hasta su hermano menor es en serio, ¿por eso no querías que te viera? Pues acá entre nos, los chicos de lentes están de moda entre las mujeres, ¿eh? Así que no olvides ponértelo.

Robin se percató rápidamente los ojos con los que Tashigi miraba a Zoro. No eran de amistad, eran de algo más, pero tuvo valor, confió en el espadachín y los dejó un momento para que hablaran.

- ¿Aún tienes la loca idea de reunir todas las espadas Meitou y quitárselas a los "malos"?

- ¿Te parecía loca? Bueno, el caso es que ya no. Es muy difícil definir quienes son los "malos". Pero no era una loca idea, no es justo que las personas que no lo merecen, tengan ese tipo de espadas tan valiosas. Tú lo ves así porque yo no te agrado.

- Tú sí me agradas. Digo... a veces eres rara y me sacas de quicio, pero creo que fuiste una buena marine.

Antes de que Tashigi tuviera un malentendido, ella misma miró a Seta. Ese resultado de la relación entre Zoro y Robin. No parecía además que ellos dos sólo estuvieran juntos por aquel pequeño, por lo que no albergó esperanza alguna y decidió ir mejor a cuidar a sus alumnas, siendo que los chicos todavía estaban convertidos en piedra.

A la hora del gran banquete, Hancock no se atrevía a hablar con Luffy, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, por lo que finalmente se armó de valor y se sentó junto a él para platicar. Lina no perdió acción y se acomodó del otro lado de su padre.

- Hola Hanmock, ¿te gusta la fiesta?

- Es Hancock papá. Al menos podrías llamarla por su nombre – rió la adolescente mientras que Luffy se excusaba al tiempo que él seguía devorando todo lo que estaba a su paso, o al menos todo lo que le dejaba Lina que más o menos era igual que él.

- ¿Qué soy para ti? - preguntó la Emperatriz Pirata, lo que hizo que Luffy se pusiera a pensar detenidamente el asunto, para luego de cerca de un minuto responder al fin.

- Eres una buena amiga. Me ayudaste mucho, y aunque a veces eres extraña, creo que eres una buena mujer shi, shi, shi.

Por supuesto, esa no era una respuesta que le gustara a la Princesa Serpiente, pero desde la llegada al Sunny se había dado cuenta. Luffy no la amaba, la dueña del corazón del Rey Pirata era la madre de su hija, Nami, la navegante y no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer. De cualquier forma, se sintió algo contenta de que el sombrero de paja la apreciara de esa forma, y que le agradeciera de esa forma sincera que sólo él sabía expresar. No tuvo más opción que disfrutar de la fiesta, aunque hubo un momento en el que quiso estar sola. Sin embargo, alguien fue a acompañarla.

- No se sienta triste, Hancock-san. No puedo decir que hubiera querido que mi papá le dijera lo que usted quería escuchar, después de todo es mi padre. Pero déjeme decirle, que en un hipotético caso de que mi madre no hubiera aparecido en la vida de mi papá, usted habría sido su primera opción. Es raro que yo lo diga, pero creo que es así. Además usted me cae bien.

- Gracias. Supongo que no tendré descendencia, no quiero estar con otro hombre, Amazon Lily tendrá que... - interrumpió ella misma su frase viendo a Lina a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hancock-san? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

- No, no es nada. Volvamos a la fiesta mejor – dijo ella y así lo hicieron.

En dicha festividad, Kayla se acercó misteriosamente a Roronoa Zoro, quien estaba bebiendo lejos de los demás. La adolescente fue y se sentó juntó a él y miró sus espadas – yo también soy espadachín, ¿sabía, Zoro-san? - le sonrió ella con la mayor ternura que podía, aunque en realidad no era tanta, dad su naturaleza petulante.

- ¿Eres tan buena como Lina? - preguntó indiferentemente el peliverde.

- Pues, ella me gana por poco, pero seguro fue porque usted la entrenó. Cómo me gustaría que usted me entrenara – parpadeó de forma rápida en varias ocasiones, mostrando sus largas pestañas. Claro, esta chiquilla con debilidad por los hombres mayores, debía saber que ni Luffy, ni Zoro, eran personas que pensaran mucho en las cuestiones románticas y mucho menos ahora que tenían pareja. Además al peliverde no era que le agradaran mucho las cosas "tiernas" y eso, por lo que se levantó y fue con Robin quien ya tenía dormido a Seta recostado en sus piernas.

- _¿Qué pasa con mi "sex-appeal"?_ - pensó Kayla al ver la escena y resignarse.

A la mañana siguiente, las Kuja se despidieron, no sin antes finalmente volver a los chicos a la normalidad. Había sido cruel hacer la fiesta sin ellos, pero no había mucho remedio. Hancock fue la última en despedirse y se vio frente a Luffy, ella mirándolo desde arriba, pues era más alta que él.

- Tu esposa debe ser una gran mujer. La envidio, pero al menos sé que seguramente te quiere tanto como yo – le dijo ella, cosa que confundió a Luffy un poco – tu hija es una gran muchacha también – cambió el tema la Emperatriz Pirata – es digna heredera tuya, y, bueno, va a sonarte muy extraño, pero si alguna vez tiene curiosidad por ser reina o princesa de una isla o algo así, Amazon Lily tendrá siempre los brazos abiertos para ella.

Ni Hancock se explicó muy bien, ni Luffy era muy bueno para entender, por lo que la Emperatriz Pirata trató de decirlo de una forma más simple – ella sería una gran Hebihime, si alguna vez quiere ser una princesa, puede serlo de Amazon Lily – afirmó y más tarde subió a su barco para finalmente despedirse. Estaba triste, pero no tanto como pensó lo estaría. Simplemente se resignó.

- ¿Qué te dijo Hancock-san? Era algo de mí, ¿verdad?

- Dijo que... eras una buena princesa, o algo así – respondió el moreno. Tal vez sólo se le olvidó o no entendió lo que Hancock quiso decir, o tal vez simplemente no deseaba que Lina se convirtiese en algo más que la Princesa Pirata.

Tras ser vueltos a la normalidad, los chicos exigieron todo tipo de explicaciones, por lo que el resto del día casi se fue entero en ello. La noche llegó y la mayoría de los jóvenes tuvieron que dormir en la popa o en las bodegas, a falta de camarotes suficientes. Lina le había dado su habitación a Tashigi y Luffy dormiría en el suelo de su pieza mientras que su hija lo haría en la cama.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaban dormidos, o siquiera acostados. Como si Lina no tuviese ya quince años y fuera todavía una niña pequeña. Luffy la tenía sentada justo delante de él en la proa, viendo como la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en aquel inmenso océano.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu mamá?

- Bien. No lo dice, pero sé que te extraña también. Dice que sólo serán tres meses más los que esté conmigo, que no estará más tiempo para que no me acostumbre a estar siempre con ella, pero es porque quiere estar contigo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No extrañas el barco? - Luffy quería con todo su corazón que su hija recordara sus raíces piratas, la extrañaba mucho y por eso no quería ni dormir, quería estar con ella.

- Mucho, quisiera estar aquí, pero también quiero estar allá. Probablemente lleguemos mañana, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella sonriente.

- No te vayas, quédate aquí – la abrazó más el Rey Pirata, cerrando los ojos y recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegro. Cualquiera que los viera de lejos, y no los conociera, diría que eran un par de novios, debido a la edad de él.

- Papá – le dijo con tono conciliador – tú me dijiste que Makino-san era quien más te cuidaba, después que se fue Dadan-san, ¿verdad? Imagina que ella te hubiera pedido que te quedaras en Fuschia.

- Ja, ja, pues no le hubiera hecho caso – dijo él con simpleza, pero sus risas fueron acalladas con una mirada seria, que el indicaban que esa situación se aplicaba ahora a ella.

- Tú siempre me has enseñado que debo seguir mis sueños, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Imaginas qué habría pasado si tú no hubieras seguido tus sueños... para empezar, yo no estaría aquí – rió la adolescente, de una forma idéntica a como lo hacía su padre, quien comprendió entonces que tarde o temprano, su Lina debía separarse de ellos – pero no creas que dejaré de quererte, de quererlos, yo nunca podría. Seguro pasarán muchas cosas maravillosas mientras persiga mis sueños, cosas como las que te pasaron a ti. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta pronto puedas ser abuelo – le dijo con una picardía muy similar a la de Nami.

- Abuelo... - Luffy no se puso a pensar en la gravedad de esa oración que había escuchado de parte de su hija.

- Estoy segura que si le hubiera dicho esto a mi mamá, ella me habría perseguido para darme un coscorrón – rió ella - ¿cómo crees que pronto te daré nietos, si apenas tengo quince años? ¿O quieres que me case y me embarace pronto?

Era cierto, ¿cómo pudo tomar tan a la ligera lo de ser abuelo? Y el Rey Pirata entonces imaginó a su hija embarazada, y claro, para llegar a ese estado, antes ella, junto con un chico, tenía que... - ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡No, Lina, tú no, eres mi niña, tú no puedes!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – se volteó ella para tomarlo de los hombros – eso no pasará pronto, te lo prometo. Debo buscar mis sueños y luego ya pensaré en tener hijos, pero para eso falta mucho, te lo aseguro.

- Eres muy lista. Debes pensar que fuimos muy "irresmisibles" por haberte tenido cuando estábamos tan chicos nosotros. Tú no seas así.

- Se dice irresponsables, papá.

- Lo ves, todavía me ayudas, shi, shi, shi. Bueno, desde aquí te apoyaremos en lo que tú quieras y... ¡sí! Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti – encontró Luffy las palabras correctas – y yo más que nadie. No puedo creer que mi hija sea tan lista – la tomó de la mano para bajar de la proa, era ya la hora de dormir – siendo yo tan tonto. Recuerdas la última vez que dormimos juntos en una habitación. Fue cuando tu mamá se enojó conmigo.

- Tú no eres tonto papá – le abrazó – tienes el mejor instinto que yo haya visto. Nadie se da cuenta de cómo son en realidad las personas tan acertadamente como tú. Sólo tú fuiste capaz de conquistar este mar. Tal vez eres sólo un poco distraído – le aseguró con ternura antes de que ambos entraran a la habitación y se dispusieran a dormir.

El medio día siguiente, el Sunny llegó hasta un muelle de barcos de pasajeros. Desde ahí partirían los alumnos, pues sin Nami en el barco, sería bastante difícil llegar a la isla de la preparatoria, además de que Lina tenía su Vivre Card con ella, mientras que su madre no llevaba ninguna consigo. Eran escasos minutos los que faltaban para que el barco llegase a la orilla, y los chicos se despedían de la tripulación del Rey Pirata. Algunos pedían autógrafos incluso.

Al final, eran los mugiwara quienes se despedían de Lina, uno por uno, como si fuesen tomando su turno – tu aura es muy grande, tienes que controlarte. Sigue entrenando duro, no quiero que olvides tu kendo – le dijo Zoro y ella asintió, aunque lo del aura no le quedó muy claro.

- Espero que sigas estudiando duro. Debes esforzarte, recuérdalo, y si consigues un libro interesante, no dudes en traerlo al barco cuando regreses – se despidió Robin, sin ningún gesto demasiado emocional, aunque su niño si lo hizo y abrazó a Lina de inmediato.

- Vuelve pronto, te extrañamos.

- En cuanto acabe el semestre, aquí me tendrán de vuelta – le afirmó guiñándole un ojo y dándole un golpecito tierno a los anteojos de Seta.

- Espero que no haya algún chico que te esté molestando. Si alguno quiere salir contigo, sólo dime y lo haré pedazos.

- No te preocupes Sanji-kun.

- Déjala, algún día tiene que tener novio – le dijo Vivi.

- Pero no quiero que Lina-chan se vuelva indecente tan joven, apenas tiene quince años – respondió el rubio.

- Confía en mí, Sanji-kun. Además mi mamá está ahí para cuidarme – afirmó la adolescente.

- Lina-chan, espero que sigas siendo igual de súper, y si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier tipo de aparato, puedes llamarme. Pórtate... puedes portarte a veces mal – le dijo y luego la abrazó Franky.

- Cuídate mucho Lina-chan, te preparé un frasco de vitaminas. A tu edad debes necesitarlas. Te extrañaremos todos por aquí – aseguró Chopper y también la abrazó.

Con esto, el único que faltaba era Luffy. Ya que mientras estaban despidiéndose todos el barco había llegado al muelle, los otros chicos ya habían bajado y estaban siendo formados por Tashigi. El capitán pirata se acercó a su hija, y sólo la abrazó – te quiero mucho, no tardes en volver – le dijo.

- No lo haré. En tres meses estaremos aquí mi mamá y yo. Le diré que la extrañas – sonrió la pelinegro y bajó del barco mirando a los ojos a su padre, el cual sólo le asintió, pero fue por instinto. Luffy recordó entonces la primera vez que vio a esa pequeña, colocada en sus brazos, arropada con su chaleco rojo y abriendo los ojos como si fuesen un par de pétalos de todas las flores que había en ese lugar. Lo primero que ella vio fue a su padre. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de los primeros pasos de su niña, remembró las dos primeras palabras de ella, "mugi" y "papá", o esa primera vez que Lina tomó una espada en sus manos, o cuando le vio leyendo un libro, todas aquellas ocasiones cuando ella le sonreía, le abrazaba, incluso le ayudaba o le enseñaba algo, y frente a sus ojos seguían pasando todos esos momentos que finalmente lo hicieron llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa Luffy? - preguntó Robin preocupada al ver a su capitán derramando lágrimas.

- Quince años... pasaron muy rápido, ¿verdad? - apoyó él su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, que era como su hermana mayor.

- Sí, pero no lo digas como si fuese el final. Ella seguirá creciendo y te hará sentir orgulloso. Nosotros crecimos sin padres, pero esta puede ser una era donde los chicos no carezcan de ellos. Tú creaste esta era, donde ella puede ser feliz. Sólo mírala – señaló la arqueóloga a Lina mientras ella sonreía entre todos sus compañeros, luego la Princesa Pirata, volteó a ver a su padre y con un rostro muy parecido al de él, se despidió agitando su mano.

- Sí, está sonriendo, shi, shi. Creo que mientras sonría, todo está bien, pero en cuanto la extrañe mucho, iré a verla.

- Eso está bien – rió Robin, conmovida por la ternura de su capitán con respecto a su hija – qué sentido tendría la vida, si todo fuese igual siempre, ¿no lo crees...?

**Hebihime tuvo que resignarse, Luffy y Nami son inseparables, aunque por ahora estén lejos uno del otro. Y cómo dejar de quererse si a ambos los une una hija como Lina. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Gabe Logan: Hancock es muy arrogante xDD es una de sus características principales, que no lo demuestre cuando está con Luffy, es otra cosa xD En cuanto a Tashigi, ella ya ha dejado de lado su espada. Enel... será difícil introducirlo, pero ya lo veré. Muchas gracias.**

**Albian: Difícilmente Hancock encontrará otro hombre xD pero tiene todo un pueblo que la adora, eso es lo bueno. Tengo ganas de meter a los demás miembros del Shichibukai, en especial a Crocodile en los próximos capítulos, lo intentaré.**

**Flames to Dust: Sanji tuvo que aguantarse, aunque por supuesto, no dejó de lamentarse un buen tiempo la verdadera suerte que Luffy tiene. Y sí, Zoro sí platicó a Robin el parecido de Tashigi con Kuina. Gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness: Luffy es fiel, es un cabeza hueca, pero quiere a Nami (al menos en esta historia xD) y no pensaría en estar con otra mujer, por eso, no puedo hacerle el favor a Hancock xDD Gracias.**

**Kaze no akuma: Qué bueno que te ha gustado. En cuanto a tu pregunta, Luffy tiene el Haoushoku Haki desarrollado por completo. Y sí, Lina se desarrolla a cada momento, tanto que Zoro ya se dio cuenta de ello. En cuanto a las reacciones del grupo con respecto a la tripulación, se verán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias.**

**Ala nocturna: Me da gusto que te agrade. Gracias.**

**Kratos290: Pues a buena hora ha salido xDD disfrútalo y gracias.  
**

**En el próximo capítulo, tendremos algo de beisbol, Lina contará a Nami lo de Hancock y otras cosas más por ahí.**

**Nos vemos.**


	35. Amigos y confianza

**Luego del parón navideño, ya está aquí el capítulo 35. Disculpen mi tardanza, pero es que además actualicé mi otro fanfic y el tiempo no es siempre mi aliado. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Ya había preocupación en la isla de la preparatoria. No sólo los alumnos con su maestra Tashigi habían durado demasiado en regresar, sino que además no había habido ningún tipo de comunicación, y el Den Den Mushi sólo captaba interferencia con el otro que debería estar conectado y funcionando desde el barco. Por supuesto, el barco se había hundido por lo que la comunicación no podía ser posible.

Quien no estaba preocupada era Nami. Por alguna razón, sentía que su niña estaba bien. Era extraño que su carácter de madre sobreprotectora no se mostraba en ese momento. De cualquier forma, sí quería que Lina regresara pronto, y cada tarde iba a esperar el barco. No le molestaba, le agradaba la playa, la arena se parecía bastante a la de Kokoyashi, lo que le hacía tener muy buenos recuerdos. Se pasaba un buen rato moviendo sus dedos, como acariciando cada grano de arena con sus yemas, y cada roce con ellas era el recordar una sonrisa. Ella había nacido para el mar y la playa, eso no le cabía duda.

Uno de esos días, se percató que, cuando los demás que esperaban preocupados la llegada del barco ya se habían ido, alguien todavía se quedó un buen rato. Nami lo miró desde lo lejos que se encontraba de ella - ¿esperas tan fervientemente a tu hermana? ¿Sólo a ella, o a alguien más? - preguntó algo burlona - ya no tengas miedo y acércate. No me importa más si quieres salir con Lina.

Kyo caminó entonces lentamente hacia donde estaba Nami, pero todavía tuvo la cautela de no acercarse demasiado a ella – si le digo que a las dos, ¿se enfadará?

- Eso está bien para mí. Que te preocupes por ella me hace ver que te importa de verdad. Pero no te aflijas, ellas están bien, te lo aseguro. Yo estoy aquí porque me gusta la playa y me aburro mucho en la casa sin Lina o Hikari.

El silencio era incómodo. Nami esperaba que el chico platicara algo, pero además de que él no hablaba mucho, tampoco era que tuviera mucho de que hablar con la madre de la chica que cortejaba – vaya que eres callado. Dime, ¿tienes miedo de que Lina y tu hermana no regresen?

Él la miró de forma algo sorpresiva y luego volteó su rostro hacia otro lado – sólo quiero verlas pronto, es todo.

Pero Nami no se tragaba tal voz nerviosa, ni gestos falsos. Era una manipuladora muy experimentada – ¿tanto miedo te da el mar? Un cobarde no podrá ser novio de mi Lina, eso te lo advierto – el tono burlón que hacía parecer a esa mujer de más de 30 años, como una chiquilla de 14, enfadó de inmediato al joven de cabello castaño.

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo al mar! - dijo, aunque bajó el tono de voz según iban saliendo sus palabras. La figura de Nami no sólo le representaba respeto, sino un poco de temor – sólo... ¡bueno, ya! Mi padre murió en el mar. Era marine, llegó a ser comodoro, y sólo regresaba cada dos o tres meses. Noriko y yo, junto a mi madre íbamos a la playa a despedirlo, yo era pequeño y no me gustaba que se fuera... un día no regresó.

Nami comprendió que el chico no temía al mar, sino que tenia miedo que dicho "monstruo" le quitara otro ser querido sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto – ve a tu casa, hoy no van a regresar, el mar está demasiado calmado y el viento me dice que no están muy cerca.

- ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

- Confía en mí. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en el mar. Mañana vendremos y probablemente lleguen – afirmó la pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y sacudía su vestido para deshacerse de la arena. Tomó sus sandalias con las manos, y cuando llegó al camino empedrado, se agachó para ponérselas. Finalmente Kyo pudo ver que la madre de Lina no era una mujer tan atemorizante como él pensaba.

Al siguiente día, otra vez ellos dos fueron los únicos que se quedaron, Las demás personas, aunque mostraban ya desesperación, se habían retirado justo al caer la noche. Pero no Nami o Kyo. No platicaban mucho, él no se atrevía a preguntar demasiadas cosas. Justo iba a cuestionar sobre Lina siendo niña, cuando la pelirroja se levantó y caminó hacia el mar, haciendo que el agua le cubriera hasta los tobillos – ya se acercan – sonrió.

El chico la miró escéptico. No podía hacerle creer que sabía cuando un barco se acercaba a lo lejos, y aunque así fuese, podría no tratarse del barco donde vinieran los demás - ¿por qué está tan segura?

- Es algo que no entenderías. La "Ambición" va a morir con nuestra generación, pero no importa, está bien para el futuro del mundo – le dijo, sin intentar explicarle, pero sus palabras dejaron callado a Kyo de cualquier manera. Al castaño se le había olvidado por un momento que esa mujer era la navegante del Rey de los Piratas y era de las pocas personas que prácticamente sabían todo sobre el mundo.

Precisamente, un barco llegaba a la isla Celeste, y apoyados en la barandilla de la proa, se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos sanos y salvos, agitando sus brazos para saludar a alguien, a pesar de que sólo estaban Nami, Kyo, y el viejo encargado del muelle – ve rápido y avisa a los demás que han llegado – ordenó la navegante al adolescente, quien no quiso tentar su suerte desobedeciendo a la pelinaranja y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pueblo para dar el aviso. Veloz fue el castaño, pues justo cuando el barco logró detenerse y anclar, la gente comenzaba a llegar al muelle.

Uno a uno, quienes tenían familiares en el barco, abrazaron a sus seres queridos, exigiendo explicación sobre la tardanza, la cual, al ser larga, más tarde contarían. Noriko bajó buscando a su hermano, a quien encontró enseguida de Nami y de inmediato abrazó, a lo que él dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Hikari y Lina llegaron después. Mientras la pelirroja mostró con su mano derecha una señal de estar bien, con sus dedos índice y cordial levantados, formando una "V", y además sonriendo pícaramente. Lina saludaba agitando su mano, aunque le pareció extraño que "su" chico estuviese junto a su madre.

Mientras la Princesa Pirata se distrajo viendo a los ojos a Kyo, su madre le hizo una seña a Hikari. Mientras, Noriko se apartó de su hermano, se puso atrás de él, y junto a Nami, lo empujó hacia donde estaba Lina. Cuando los dos se vieron frente a frente, solos, no supieron qué decir.

- Pero si parecen un par de niños de primaria – se burló Hikari, quien se había colocado del otro lado de la Princesa Pirata, debido a la seña de Nami. Por su parte, Kyo finalmente tomó un poco de valor, no era posible que fuese un chico rudo la mayor parte del tiempo, y esto desapareciera cuando se encontraba junto a la pelinegro.

- Me da gusto que hayan vuelto. Estaba preocupado – dijo mientras miraba a la arena. Ésta le acomodó una sonrisa y le dio aire en sus pulmones para continuar – quería ver pronto a Noriko – y luego levantó el rostro mirándola a los ojos – pero también quería verte a ti.

Ella sonrió con su boca algo torcida, al no esperar esa resolución, y sólo atinó a dar las gracias, luego se rascó la cabeza y recuperó su carácter de siempre, al menos por fuera, sin significar que por dentro no siguiera nerviosa. Su progenitora interrumpió el momento. Había estado bien dejar que esos dos se acercaran un poco más, pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que se llegara a algo lejos – es hora de que vuelvan las dos – se refirió a Hikari y a Lina, mientras que Noriko tomó a su hermano del brazo para irse a su casa juntos.

Hikari llegó rendida y se fue a dormir rápido, pero Lina, aunque estaba también cansada, quería ansiosamente relatar a su madre todo lo sucedido, escondiendo por supuesto lo que había pasado con Drake y centrándose más bien en Hancock y su visita al Thousand Sunny.

- Menos mal que tu padre es tan tonto, que no se da cuenta cuando le gusta a una mujer.

- Además él sólo estaría contigo, tú lo sabes.

- ¿Cómo era el rostro de ella decepcionada? - preguntó Nami con malicia. Lina hizo una leve imitación y luego las dos rieron de forma un poco escandalosa. Luego la adolescente platicó sobre las bromas que le gastó a la Emperatriz Pirata, como la del maquillaje por ejemplo.

- ¡Ésa es mi niña! Estoy orgullosa de ti – se refería a la malicia de Lina, aunque hubiera sido mostrada en una broma pequeña.

- Pero, ¿sabes...? - subió la adolescente las piernas al sillón donde estaba sentada de forma normal hasta ese instante – Hancock-san no es mala persona. No lo tomes a mal, pero me cae bien, aunque sea un poco tontilla – aunque Lina había sido muy sincera, a su madre tampoco le agradó demasiado el hecho de que le tomara simpatía a Hebihime, y se lo hizo saber mirándola de manera muy seria, así que la Princesa Pirata decidió enmendarlo – lo que no sé, es por qué dicen que es la mujer más bella del mundo, tú me pareces más bonita que ella.

- Niña manipuladora – finalmente sonrió Nami. Sabía que, si de alguna parte Lina había heredado esa faceta que mostraba bien poco, había sido de su madre, es decir, de ella misma – mejor duérmete, que mañana tienes que despertar temprano – la envió. La pelinegro obedeció, y su madre también se preparó para ir a dormir, pero antes, salió un momento. Desde el pórtico de la casa, miró al cielo, buscando una estrella en particular, fijó su vista en ella y luego cerró sus ojos, expirando todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones en ese momento.

Del otro lado del mundo, a donde el Sunny ya había avanzado, era de mañana, aunque muy temprano. Luffy todavía estaba bostezando mientras que caminaba por cubierta cuando de pronto sintió algo raro, vio hacia el cielo y una estrella, de ésas que cuando el sol no ha salido por completo todavía se ven, brilló con una intensidad. El Rey Pirata esbozó una sonrisa, pero no como las que siempre tenía, sino más tímida.

- ¿Qué ves, Luffy-san? - le preguntó un Seta ya totalmente despierto y cambiado, a pesar de ser temprano.

- Nami está pensando en mí – dijo, ahora sí sonriendo en su forma acostumbrada. Seta no entendía muy bien, pensó al inicio que Luffy estaba divagando, y es que aunque sabía que el capitán pirata era un hombre legendario, jamás había encontrado una razón verdadera para que se le considerara como tal. Lo respetaba, y mucho, sabía que era fuerte, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver cuánto. Por tanto, se atrevió a preguntar el por qué sabía que la navegante lo tenía en su mente en ese momento – shi, shi, shi, no lo sé, sólo estoy seguro. Ella está pensando en mí, y seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que yo también pienso en ella.

En efecto, Nami también vio brillar la misma estrella desde donde se encontraba. Fue como un saludo de buenas noches, por lo que se fue a dormir. Luffy por su parte, viendo que Sanji no había despertado aún, pidió a Seta que le preparara algo ligero, pero antes se percató de que estaba cambiado desde bastante temprano.

- Sí, Luffy-san, mira – le enseñó un periódico – vamos a ver a Lina – le dijo. El mugiwara le arrebató el diario, leyendo la noticia de un torneo de beisbol, y al igual que cualquiera que conociese bien a Lina-chan, se imaginó que ella iría.

- ¿Y este periódico? - se percató que no era el usual.

- Es un vespertino. Trae cosas más violentas y eso, pero llega por las tardes.

- ¿Y ya aprendiste a leer?

- Más o menos. Mi mamá fue la que me lo leyó – dijo un poco avergonzado el chiquillo y quiso cambiar el tema llevando a Luffy a la cocina. Unas horas después, los Mugiwara acordaron ir a la isla Ripken, lugar donde se realizaría el torneo durante esas fechas. No sería fácil llegar ahí sin Nami, pero lo intentarían.

En la preparatoria, la Princesa pirata también se dio cuenta del torneo, y ya que parecía que estar cerca de su madre pero alejada de su padre, sacaba su lado más pícaro, de inmediato fue con el director para instar a que les financiara el viaje a ese campeonato, incluso fue lo primero que hizo tras ver el periódico en la mañana.

- Hola Naoko-san, ¿está el director? - saludó a la secretaria, con quien se llevaba bastante bien.

- Pues sí está, pero creo que al verte le va a dar un ataque – sonrió divertida la joven detrás del escritorio – es que, ya que tardaron mucho en regresar, él pensó que se habían perdido en el mar, dijo que "es un sacrificio que valdrá la pena si no vuelvo a ver a ese monstruo".

- No dudaría que él haya saboteado el barco.

- Lo dudo, él ya no te molestará más de esa manera. Pasa, desde aquí escucharé su reacción – sonrió Naoko, guiñándole el ojo como buena cómplice que siempre era de la adolescente.

El ex marine vio abrirse su puerta y entrar a Lina. Ya sabía que los chicos, incluida ella, estaban a salvo, pero lo último que quería ver era a la hija de Monkey D. Luffy por la mañana – tengo que hacer algo con esta secretaria... - suspiró - ¿qué quieres ahora? - preguntó de forma violenta y con sus dientes apretados mostrando la molestia.

Sin ninguna contemplación ni tacto, la Princesa Pirata extendió su mano y dijo – tiene que darnos dinero para ir al torneo de beisbol.

- ¿Crees que soy la beneficencia? Ya fue suficiente con haberte dejado formar ese equipo de beisbol. No van a ir a ningún lado, ya fueron suficientes viajes y la escuela no puede pagarlos – sentenció, pero Lina no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Sabe? - comenzó ella a caminar por la oficina – si vamos a ese torneo, no me verá por aquí en otra semana. Ojalá que el barco no se hunda de nuevo – dijo haciéndose la víctima falsamente. Estar con su madre sin el resto de la banda, realmente le había enseñado algunas cosas a la pelinegro. El antiguo Almirante de la Flota consideró el asunto de nuevo, pero todavía no estaba del todo convencido.

Lina por tanto, utilizó su última carta de persuasión que tenía – si vamos al torneo, y no ponemos en alto el nombre de la escuela, me iré de aquí para siempre – afirmó. Por supuesto, la propuesta era bastante tentadora, y él como director ganaría de cualquiera de las dos formas, por lo que finalmente aceptó. Cuando ella salió de la oficina, fue detenida por Naoko, quien se mostró con un rostro preocupado.

- No hagas esa promesa Lina, ¿qué tal si no pueden ganar?

- No te preocupes Naoko-san. Cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo. Vamos a entrenar muy duro, y en dos semanas, estaremos listos para el torneo – afirmó. Sin embargo, esto no era del todo cierto. A pesar de llevar ya varias semanas entrenando, los viajes habían interrumpido la continuidad y hasta ahora, del lado defensivo, sólo Lina y Tiger sabían jugarlo bien.

- Lo primero es elegir las posiciones. Lina es nuestra lanzadora, cuando ella no pueda hacerlo, lo haré yo y ella jugará el jardín central; Riko, tú serás el cátcher; Ozzie, tú serás el primera base, debes estar atento; Anna, tú serás la segunda base, trata de pensar siempre antes de actuar; Alí, tú serás el tercera base, y el short stop cuando yo sea el lanzador, practica los roletazos fuertes; Hikari, tú serás la jardinera izquierda, trata de no distraer al público con esas curvas; Kyo, tú serás el jardinero derecho, y el central cuando Lina sea la lanzadora; Sand, cuando Lina sea lanzadora, tú serás el tercera base – luego se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno – ¡tú! ¡Kayla! - fue con la chica, quien sólo estaba viendo – tú tienes que ser nuestra jardinera derecha, cuando Lina sea lanzadora, ¿está bien? - de inmediato, la albina tuvo el reflejo de negarse, no estaba en su naturaleza ser una "segundona", una suplente, pero quien se lo estaba pidiendo era ese chico, de cabello algo largo, ojos alegres y voz entusiasta. Aunque tuviera juveniles con hombres más grandes, Tiger le gustaba bastante, y terminó aceptando.

De esa forma explicó Tiger las posiciones, y así, cada quien empezó a especializarse en las aptitudes que tenía que mejorar. Por desgracia, esto no era sencillo. Kyo y Kayla demostraban tener buen brazo, pero la dirección con que lanzaban la pelota dejaba mucho que desear, mientras que a la otra jardinera, Hikari, le sucedía exactamente lo contrario.

Los demás, llegaron a sus casas día tras día con muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo, debido a los roletazos que saltaban y no podían tomar con su guante, golpeaban ya sea en el pecho, en los hombros, brazos y vientre – no sé si pueda resistir mucho tiempo esto... - decía Anna al siguiente día, caminando con cuidado de no rozar sus propios hematomas para no lastimarse.

Al tercer día de los duros entrenamientos, algunos amenazaban con rendirse. No valía la pena para ellos esforzarse tanto sólo por un torneo en el cual, de cualquier manera lo más probable es que perderían.

- Un momento. Esta es una gran oportunidad. Podemos hacer bien las cosas para el equipo por primera vez – les decía Tiger, mientras ya algunos comenzaban a dejar los bates y los guantes juntos para retirarse a descansar a sus casas. Pero las palabras del pelinegro no fueron suficiente motivación para mantener a los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? - los detuvo Lina enfadada.

- Vamos Lina, esto es difícil. Además tú eras la que querías ir a ese torneo. Sólo Tiger y tú – le replicaron.

- Sí, es cierto – no desmintió ella y caminó volviendo al campo – pero también pensé que tenía amigos – les dijo, cambiando el rostro de todos ellos – además – sonrió, volteando a verlos de nuevo – les prometo que nos divertiremos mucho.

Era convincente. Sus dotes de líder salieron a relucir en ese momento, y además, como ya Sengoku se había fijado anteriormente, la Princesa Pirata, al igual que su padre, tenía esa "habilidad" de reunir personas alrededor suyo, y en esa ocasión, no fue la excepción, pues todos regresaron por sus guantes y bates para seguir practicando.

De esa forma pasaron varios días y llegó la fecha para viajar a la isla del torneo. Incluso consiguieron unos uniformes, todos de color rojo con una gorra negra. Al momento de subir al barco, había una tripulante extra - ¡¿mamá, qué haces aquí?!

- El equipo necesita una entrenadora. Alguien que discuta con los umpires cuando sea necesario y alguien los regañe cuando necesiten motivación, así que iré – señaló Nami – como vi tu uniforme en tu habitación, me hice uno igual – sonrió orgullosa.

- Pero ya son varias veces que sales. Si no das clases, te van a quitar sueldo.

- Si ese director se atreve a quitarme un solo berri de mi quincena, me va a conocer de verdad, así que no creo que se atreva. Además ya dejé a los chicas con tarea para toda la semana, y los chicos tendrán que ayudarlas o les pondré cero – afirmó. Seguro que esas tareas tendrían que ver sobre liberación femenina, manipulación de las personas, conquista mundial o cosas por el estilo.

Poco hubo para comentar en el viaje, y finalmente llegaron a la isla Diamante, la cual tenía varios campos de beisbol. El equipo ya había sido inscrito, por lo que se fueron al hotel rápidamente. Sin embargo, Lina y su madre salieron rápidamente a conocer las cercanías. Kyo tuvo ganas de ir con la Princesa Pirata, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar junto a ella, siendo acompañados por la navegante mugiwara, por lo que desistió.

Nami, con el pretexto de no haber comprado algo de ropa desde hacía ya varios meses, entró en la primera tienda que vio, para probarse algunos diseños. No era que a Lina no le gustara la ropa, pero en ese momento estaba concentrada en lo que podía pasar si no llegara a poner en alto el nombre de la escuela. Aunque habían entrenado duro la última semana, sabía que sus compañeros tal vez no eran lo suficientemente buenos para el torneo y, después de todo, el beisbol es un deporte de equipo.

- Mira. Esto te queda perfecto – la despertó Nami de sus pensamientos, sosteniendo una blusa roja a la altura de su pecho, como si se la estuviera midiendo sin tener que ponérsela - ¿la quieres?

- Sí, está bien – respondió la adolescente sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Nami siendo luego enterada de las preocupaciones de su hija – hay pocas cosas peores que no confiar en tus propios amigos. Si tú los trajiste aquí para que jugaran, pero no confías en ellos, creo que no es algo bueno.

Eso le dio que pensar a Lina, aunque luego recordó que ellos tal vez no eran muy buenos - ¿Pero que tal si no podemos ganar ni un solo partido?

- Me sorprendes, Monkey D. Lina – le dijo como si la estuviese regañando – pareciera que te han cambiado por otra, ¿crees que sin tu confianza, ellos podrán ganar? No creas que todos comienzan siendo los mejores. Cuando tu padre y yo comenzamos a navegar juntos, no éramos ni por asomo tan fuertes como ahora, modestia aparte. Pero él confiaba en nosotros, él era nuestro líder y nos inspiraba de tal forma, que nos hacía realizar cosas imposibles para nosotros. Mi niña, ¿dime cuándo te deshiciste de tu mente soñadora?

- Nunca – respondió segura con una sonrisa – vamos a lograrlo. Gracias mamá.

- Así se habla. Ahora ayúdame con esto – le dio 8 bolsas y 5 cajas con ropa nueva que casi la hacían perder el equilibrio mientras caminaba rumbo al barco. Arribando ahí, vio a sus amigos platicando entre sí. Cuando dejó todas las compras de su madre en un camarote regresó a cubierta para enterarse de lo que estaban hablando los demás.

- ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo? La última vez que se hizo el equipo, perdimos de forma terrible – le dijo Tiger.

- Vamos a hacerlo bien. Para eso hemos venido. Vamos a divertirnos y todo saldrá muy bien – aseguró la Princesa Pirata con una sonrisa muy amplia. Ello quitó un poco de nerviosismo en sus demás compañeros y la joven los invitó a que todos fueran a ver los campos donde iban a jugar justo al día siguiente. La ansiedad debería de disminuir un poco al menos.

El grupo de 10 chicos llegó hasta un complejo que tenía 3 campos de beisbol y un estadio, ya con gradas para el público. Algunos de los jóvenes hacían exclamaciones que demostraban lo azorados que estaban al ver todo eso.

- ¡Ya quiero jugar ahí! - decía Ozzie, quien fue el primero en mostrar su emoción, a pesar de que hacía algunos días, era de los que quería dejar de entrenar.

Mientras el grupo estaba contemplando el lugar, otra banda de chicos apareció detrás de ellos - ¿este equipo de perdedores estará en el torneo? Creo que cada año baja más el nivel – era una chica la que había hablado. Lina y los demás voltearon a ver y se trataba de una muchacha de cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo, ataviada con ropa deportiva y una gorra de beisbol. Además mascaba goma de mascar, haciéndola globos una y otra vez. Estaba acompañada de sólo chicos y Lina reconoció no sólo a ella, sino a varios de los jóvenes.

- Eres Minako, ¿verdad? - preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nom...? - no pudo terminar su oración, pues mientras la decía, caminaba hacia el frente y había tropezado.

- Sí eres tú – reconoció Lina la torpeza de la castaña al instante - ¿no me recuerdan? - se dirigió a los demás – soy Lina. Hace tiempo jugué beisbol con ustedes unos días – les dijo, y varios de ellos remembraron tales días. Uno de los chicos, no muy alto, con un rostro algo raro, de ojos pequeño, nariz puntiaguda y dientes salidos, se acercó a la Princesa Pirata.

- Y yo que pensaba que estabas bien hace tiempo, ahora estás mejor – dijo mirando el cuerpo de la pelinegro, aunque tuvo que alejarse cuando Kyo dio un paso al frente – vaya, no sabía que tenías novio... aunque no eres la única linda por aquí – dijo al ver a Hikari y a Kayla.

- No has cambiado mucho, Ichiro – le dijo Lina, y luego se acercó a Minako - ¿estás bien?

- Déjame – respondió ella mientras se sacudía el polvo – no necesito que te preocupes por mí. Estaba esperando este momento desde hacía mucho, desde esa vez, y no voy a dejarlo escapar. Vamos a derrotar a tu equipo, vamos a darle una paliza tan terrible, que nunca querrán volver a jugar beisbol en su vida – amenazó de forma no muy amable, lo que hizo que la Princesa pirata la encarara olvidando su cortesía de siempre.

- No te atrevas a meterte con mis amigos – le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, como si un par de perros rabiosos estuviesen sólo detenidos por sus correas.

- ¿O qué?

- No sé qué fue lo que te hice. Pero lo haré al doble si te metes con nosotros de esa forma – respondió la hija del Rey, tratando de detener su aura de Ambición al máximo, a sabiendas que debido a su Haoushoku, podía desmayar a varios de los que ahí se encontraban. Sin embargo, no pudo suprimirla por completo, y por lo menos Minako, al estar cerca de ella, sintió una fuerte presión que la obligó a alejarse.

- Ya lo veremos en el campo – dijo al final y se retiró, seguida de su equipo. Ichiro se quedó en el final agitando su mano para despedirse de Lina, pero ésta le llamó de forma discreta y él respondió a la petición acercándose.

- Dime Ichiro, ¿qué le hice yo? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

- Cuando jugaste con nosotros, le ganaste. Nadie lo había hecho y además te hiciste buena amiga de todos, creo que eso le dolió más. Por cierto – quiso saber - ¿en qué preparatoria estás?

- Shin Sekai - respondió

- Espero que hayan mejorado. Yo estoy en la GL y no quisiera apalearte como lo hicimos el año pasado con tu escuela. Adiós y suerte – se despidió. Lina se quedó pensativa, y no en el juego, sino en otra cosa.

- Qué chica tan molesta y odiosa – dijo Hikari poniéndose junto a Lina y refiriéndose a Minako - me recuerda a alguien – miró de reojo a Kayla quien devolvió la mirada de un modo muy poco amigable.

- Pobre Minako – musitó la Princesa Pirata, sorprendiendo a Hikari – ella sólo necesita amigos. No voy a dejarme vencer, pero debo hacer algo por ella. Ya verán que lo haré...

**El torneo aún no comienza, pero ya hay algo de acción. Una antigua rival regresa, pero Lina piensa en más que ganarle. Ya veremos qué cosas suceden en el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo, les pido disculpas con la demora de este capítulo.**

**Vamos con los reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo:**

**Kaiserofdarkness: Sanji nunca se recuperará de la suerte de su capitán xD y Tashigi, al igual que Hancock, tuvo que resignarse. Gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan: Qué bueno que te ha gustado. Y tienes buena memoria, pues sí se parece un poco a una escena de Homer y Lisa. No les diré cuál, pero es un episodio de la sexta temporada xD Con respecto a otros personajes, en el siguiente estará presente uno. Saludos.**

**Albian: Pobre Luffy, apenas si se da cuenta de ello, y Garp aparecerá, lo tengo pensado ya, pero será en algunos capítulos, será una lección importante para Lina. Gracias.**

**NayrusTri4rce: Muchas gracias. Y no mucho drama en realidad. Quiero que este fic sea alegre y divertido, pero un poco de romance sí aparecerá.**

**Ala nocturna: Gracias, me alegro que te guste.**

**Flames to Dust: Poco a poco lo aprende. Que lo haga sola es la mejor opción, y así es. Lina sabe bien con quien platicar sobre unas cosas y con quien de otras, porque el temperamento de Nami no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Muchas gracias.**

**Emmanuel: Qué bueno que te guste, y siento haber tardado tanto para éste, pero ya expliqué mis razones xDD aunque no hay pretexto u.u**

**Nemo Robin: Suele pasar, aunque si te soy sincero, me gustaría estar en la escuela todavía xDD Hancock ve un poco a Luffy en Lina, lo que le obliga a ser amable con ella, no puede evitarlo xD Lo demás, ya se verá con el pasar de los capítulos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos la aparición de un Ouka Shichibukai, pero no peleará con nadie. Lo veremos en otra faceta. Por supuesto, tendrá que ver con el torneo y el enfrentamiento entre Lina y Minako.**

**Nos vemos.**


	36. Gracias

**Ha llegado el capítulo 36, una continuación inmediata del anterior que espero les guste. Hay una aparición especial que espero no decepcione.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- No puedo creer que pienses en ayudarla luego de lo que te dijo. Yo creo que personas como ella no merecen esa clase de consideración – afirmaba Hikari a Lina mientras todo el grupo regresaba a la playa para dormir en el barco. Esta vez no estarían en un hotel.

- Ella sólo necesita amigos. Creo que se centra tanto en ser la mejor que se ha olvidado de que sin nadie a su lado, eso no vale nada. De alguna forma se lo haré entender, de eso estoy segura.

- Eres muy buena gente – se unió Kayla a la plática – aunque odie admitirlo, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la cabeza de zanahoria. Esa chica merece ser aplastada.

- ¿A quién llamas cabeza de zanahoria? En tal caso, tú eres cabeza de cebolla – replicó Hikari.

- ¿Quieres pelear? - reaccionó Kayla y Lina tuvo que separarlas a ambas antes de que hubiese violencia y se quedara sin una o dos jugadoras. La costa no estaba muy lejana y el equipo llegó rápido. Lina recomendó a todos dormir temprano para tener muchas energías al día siguiente, que comenzaría el torneo, pero ella misma desacató sus propias órdenes. Llegada la noche, se sentó en la proa del barco, sin hacer nada en especial.

- Me recuerdas a alguien – le dijo su madre, quien se acercó a ella al verla sentada en tal lugar. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos habló algo más en minutos. Se dedicaron a observar, a pensar. La navegante sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija y no quiso hacer preguntas tontas. El mar estaba increíblemente calmado. Ni una sola ola hacía mover la embarcación – ni el océano quiere que estés nerviosa, mi niña. Mejor ve a dormir – Nami se retiró rumbo al camarote, aunque Lina se quedó todavía un rato en el mismo lugar, pensando, encontrando respuestas a sus preguntas vagas, pero no a las que sí tenían sentido. Se dio cuenta de que le haría bien dormir, por lo que fue a hacerlo.

Nami se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, más que ninguno de los chicos del equipo, se adentró en la isla y regresó en unos quince minutos ya con el calendario de partidos que tendrían y el primero no le agradó mucho. En cuanto los chicos despertaron, ella, como manejadora del equipo, les ordenó bañarse y cambiarse rápido para llegar temprano a los campos. La navegante llamó a su hija y a Tiger, los capitanes, para enseñar el rol de juegos.

- ¿Nuestro primer rival es GL? No puedo creerlo, el equipo más fuerte nos toca primero, no es justo – la actitud derrotista se apoderó de Tiger al ver que ese mismo día, tendrían que enfrentarse con la preparatoria que los había apaleado el año anterior y el miedo de que sucediera lo mismo apareció en su mente; sin embargo, la otra capitana no estaba tan preocupada.

- ¡Qué bien! Si ganamos ese partido, seguro que vamos directo al campeonato – dijo – no pienses en que vamos a perder, creo que podemos lograrlo y no vamos a ir con la actitud derrotista, si es así, ya habremos perdido desde antes de ir a jugar.

- Bien dicho, mi niña. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo – Nami fue con los demás chicos que terminaban de cambiarse y les reveló su primer rival, pero antes de que ellos pudieran expresarse, ella comenzó a aplicar su teoría motivacional – ¿recuerdan Hikari y Kayla, a la chica de ayer? Pues hoy vamos a tener la oportunidad de aplastarla como se merece. Vamos a humillarla de tal grado, que jamás va a querer tomar un guante o una pelota de nuevo. Pagará por haberse atrevido a burlarse de nosotros – les dijo, terminando con una risa malvada.

- Si mi mamá sigue de maestra por más tiempo, el mundo se va a acabar...

Justo así, el equipo de la preparatoria Shin Sekai fue con mucha confianza hacia el campo. Fueron el primer equipo en llegar y los organizadores, quienes todavía estaban en espera del otro equipo, les acomodaron en la banca del equipo visitante. Aunque no era tarde aún, Hikari y Kayla tenían ya ganas de ver a Minako para, con un gesto, mostrarle lo que se venía para ella.

Pero justo en ese instante, era otro el equipo que llegaba a formarse en la banca local. No se trataba del conjunto de Minako y compañía, sino de otro. Nami entonces fue con los organizadores - ¿acaso el calendario está mal? Yo ya había motivado a mis chicos para aplastar a la preparatoria GL y ustedes cambian todo. Si es así, al menos exijo algunos berries de compensación, creo que cien mil estarán bien.

- Pero señorita...

- Bueno, bueno, cincuenta mil – rectificó por el solo hecho de escuchar ser llamada señorita, en lugar de señora.

- Ésa es la preparatoria GL, sólo que es el equipo "B". GL tiene tanto talento deportivo que inscribió tres equipos para participar en este torneo, así que sí enfrentará al rival que tiene en su calendario – le explicaron. Era algo extraño, pero los contrarios seguían siendo GL y había que vencerlos.

Coincidentemente, en las gradas, llegaron a sentarse Minako, Ichiro y los demás del equipo principal de GL - ¿realmente pensaron que ustedes y nosotros nos enfrentaríamos en la primera ronda? - les dijo la chica de cabello castaño – como nuestra escuela es la campeona por 4 años seguidos, nosotros pasamos hasta la segunda ronda de forma directa. No tiene caso que juguemos los tres encuentros de la primera ronda, si de todas maneras vamos a darle una paliza a nuestros rivales. Es mi primer paso para convertirme en una jugadora profesional.

- Me están dando ganas de darle una paliza pero a ella – apretaba Kayla un bate, como si fuese una katana. No tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo pues Nami les dio la alineación para ese encuentro. Al ser el primer partido, había que ganarlo por fuerza y Lina sería la lanzadora, con Riko como cátcher, Ozzie como primera base, Anna la segunda, Alí el tercera, Tiger el short stop, Hikari la jardinera izquierda, Kyo el central y Kayla la jardinera derecha. Sand, por ahora, se quedaría como reserva.

Minako no había ido por querer burlarse de Lina y los otros, sino para ver qué tanto había mejorado su "rival", y la iba a poder observar en su mejor faceta: como lanzadora.

El partido comenzó y la primera entrada pasó sin problemas. Aunque en su turno de batear, Lina había conectado un hit, sus compañeros no lograron que avanzara, y en el turno a la defensiva, ella había "ponchado" a los tres bateadores rivales.

- ¿Cómo la ves, Minako? - preguntó Ichiro a su capitana.

- Está mucho más veloz, pero si no ha aprendido a lanzar curvas, no será ningún problema.

El equipo de Shin Sekai empezó a tener sus problemas a partir de la tercera entrada. Los rivales ya habían observado los lanzamientos de la Princesa Pirata, y aunque no le conectaban de hit, ya no se ponchaban, por lo que comenzaron los errores de sus compañeros. Anna no pudo atrapar un roletazo pues se colocó en mala posición; Ozzie había dejado caer un tiro de Tiger para un "out" fácil; al estar distraída rechazando invitaciones de los chicos que la veían desde cerca, Hikari no pudo atrapar un elevado y entonces había tres hombres en base, la casa llena. Nami tuvo que pedir un tiempo y estaba por regañar al equipo – ¿qué les está pasando?

- Vaya banda de inútiles. Esa Lina se va a enojar con ellos y entonces de seguro va a empezar a jugar mal – aseguró Minako, pero su compañero no estuvo de acuerdo con ella - ¿de qué hablas?

- La mejor virtud de Lina no es lanzar o batear bien. Ya lo verás – sonrió el chico antes de sorber un refresco con pajilla. Ambos vieron entonces como Lina no estaba enfadada con sus compañeros, sino que los animaba a seguir y a concentrarse mejor para el partido. A pesar de la "casa llena" y no haber ningún "out", Lina pudo hacer que el equipo contrario sólo se pusiera 2-0 arriba de ellos, ayudada además porque sus compañeros no cometieron más errores.

Pero al pasar las entradas, Shin Sekai no podía anotar y ya estaban en la séptima. Le tocaba batear a Alí, luego a Kayla y más tarde a Lina, así que la Princesa Pirata trató de motivar a sus dos compañeros - ¿saben cómo le dicen a la séptima entrada? La fatídica, porque siempre suceden cosas para un equipo o para el otro. Hagamos que sea para nosotros, ¿está bien?

Si algo iba a pasar, sería mejor que ellos le dieran un empujón a la suerte, así que Alí abanicó al primer lanzamiento y conectó un roletazo que el short stop atrapó lanzándose de clavado, pero ya no pudo hacer el tiro a primera base, así que Alí ya estaba embasado y ahora era el turno de Kayla. La chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, tenía una gran habilidad para correr rápido. Era tan veloz como Lina, sin que esta última utilizara su Tenken, por supuesto. La ojiazul entonces, no abanicó, sino que hizo un pequeño toque con su bate y dejó la pelota cerca, pero nadie pudo recogerla y lanzar tan rápido como para ponerla "out". Lina estaba por batear con dos hombres en base.

Ella sabía que era el momento, que en este turno era cuando tenía que atacar. Se acomodó en el lado izquierdo del "plato", tomó su posición y dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento del pítcher. Quería dejar pasa dos disparos para luego tratar de adivinar con qué vendría su rival. Vio acercarse la pelota luego del tercer lanzamiento, supo que era lo que buscaba, hizo su movimiento con el bate de forma rápida y conectó la esférica de forma sólida, el pítcher volteó de forma rápida hacia el jardín izquierdo, con su boca abierta, misma que se fue cerrando hasta apretarse con sus dientes. El chico cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, pues la pelota voló lo suficiente como para salvar la barda. Había sido un homerun, que significaba tres anotaciones y el equipo de Shin Sekai se iba arriba en el marcador. Al dar la vuelta por todas las bases y pisar el home para acreditar su anotación, Lina recibió la felicitación de sus compañeros.

Gracias a los buenos lanzamientos de Lina, su equipo terminó ganando 3-2 y había comenzado con el pie derecho la competencia. Ya había muchos curiosos en las gradas del pequeño campo, y sin duda, el centro de atracción era la Princesa Pirata - "es muy buena", "lanza muy bien", "qué bonita es" - decían varios de los asistentes, y había uno en especial, con una sonrisa muy extraña y unos lentes oscuros poco comunes, que veía con atención a la jovencita pelinegro.

- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que sólo había que estar calmados y tener confianza. Seguro que vamos a ir mejorando poco a poco – afirmó ella mientras, junto al equipo, salía del campo.

- Te lo dije – le decía Ichiro a Minako, pues ambos todavía estaban en las gradas – ella hace que sus compañeros mejoren, porque siempre los anima y se porta muy bien con ellos – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? - preguntó Minako enfadada, ya bajando los escalones de la grada, pero Ichiro prefirió escapar de ahí. La joven, sin que se diera cuenta, también era observada por el extraño de los lentes oscuros poco usuales. Cuando todos se fueron de ahí, él fue el último en retirarse.

Unos minutos pasaron, quizá veinte o treinta, cuando al lugar arribó un grupo de personas. Eran ocho en total sin contamos a un niño y a un "tanuki", o mejor dicho, un reno. Se pararon frente al campo a ver a uno y a otro lado sin encontrar a nadie - ¿nos equivocamos de isla? Ni que Zoro hubiera tenido el timón – rió con fuerza el capitán de la banda mientras su primero a bordo lo mataba con la mirada e iba a hacer realidad sus pensamientos si su pareja, la arqueóloga, no lo detiene con su mano izquierda, puesto que con la derecha tenía de la mano a su niño.

- Yo creo que hemos llegado tarde – dijo Robin lo evidente.

- Lo mejor será buscar su barco en el puerto y luego tal vez ahí nos informen en qué hotel están hospedados – refirió Vivi, quien venía del brazo de Sanji, el cual, por cierto, aún estaba burlándose del espadachín debido a lo que él consideraba había sido una buena broma de su capitán.

Afortunadamente no era necesario preguntar nada, pues el equipo tenía en el barco como su "hotel". Nami, quien ya se había cambiado su ropa del uniforme del equipo, y estaba ataviada como una jovencita, con un minishort de tela de jeans, de color azul muy claro y una blusa de tirantes, con un estampado floreado, algo corta, que dejaba ver hasta un poco arriba del ombligo de la pelinaranja. Justo estaba sentada en uno de los postes de amarres, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la brisa de ese mar que ella no sólo conocía, sino que casi controlaba, le deshiciese su peinado, a excepción del mechón "rebelde" de su cabello cada vez más largo. Lo había dejado crecer en el tiempo que había estado dando clases.

Luffy estaba al frente de su tripulación, que afanosamente le seguía como si él supiera exactamente dónde estaba el barco en el cual Lina y Nami habían llegado a la isla. Tal vez no lo sabía, pero esa intuición que lo había acompañado durante todo su viaje, y seguía consigo todavía, le llevó a él y a sus nakamas al lugar correcto. Justo caminaba por un camino empedrado con el que el mar chocaba y al seguir al frente, una cabeza teñida de naranja se iba a asomando por el horizonte. Pocas veces la había visto con el cabello tan largo, y era culpa de él.

_- Nami... ¿por qué te has dejado crecer el pelo?_

_- ¿No te gusta? Tal vez debería cambiar por una vez, ¿no?_

_- Es que me acostumbré a verte con el cabello corto – hacía un puchero el capitán._

_- Si quieres, lo corto..._

Pero se veía hermosa. Él la vio como una ningyo, sólo que en lugar de una aleta, tenía dos largas piernas, algo blancas, un poco diferentes a como las había visto. Evidentemente, estas semanas no las había pasado en el mar – es que en verdad es una ningyo...

Él la llamó por su nombre desde lejos, atrayendo la atención de ella quien volteó de inmediato, haciendo que una parte de su cabello le cubriera el ojo derecho de forma parcial. Sonrió, pero no sorprendida. Ya había pocas cosas que lo hacían, y ver a su pareja llegando a un lugar donde se suponía no debía estar, no era una de ellas.

Luffy primero se acercó caminando rápido, pero no pudo esperar y terminó corriendo hasta abrazarla, tomarla de la cintura y levantarla, para después bajarla y terminar con un beso, uno que no se daban desde hacía ya tiempo – vaya tórtolos. Dejen algo para la noche – les dijo Franky.

El capitán pirata preguntó entonces por su niña, ya no tan niña, sino ya más mujer. Ésta no demoró en reconocer la voz de su padre, quien le gritaba desde el muelle. Se asomó cerca de la proa del barco y saltó desde ahí para ir a abrazar al autor de sus días, y más tarde, saludar al resto de la tripulación.

- Ésos se te ven muy bien. Aun mejor que los anteriores – señaló Lina los anteojos de Seta, que eran algo más modernos que los que tenía puestos la última vez. Mientras tanto, los demás chicos veían por segunda vez a la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas. Claro, para Hikari y Kayla ya no era algo tan raro. La albina olvidó que muy cerca de ella se encontraba el chico al que tal vez le podría entregar su cariño, para bajar y saludar a la familia de su compañera, especialmente a Luffy.

- ¿Me recuerda, Luffy-san? - sonrió ella con el mejor de sus rostros.

- ¡Ah sí! Tú eres _Karla_, ¿verdad?

- Es Kayla...

Por supuesto, la adolescente debía saber que el Rey Pirata no era muy bueno para recordar nombres. De haber estado enterada, no habría terminado sentada en una esquina lamentándose.

- ¿Y cómo va el torneo? - preguntó Chopper, el cual se sorprendió un poco de ver a Lina vistiendo un uniforme de beisbol. Luego le revisó codos, muñecas y rodillas. Estaba algo preocupado, pues imaginaba el beisbol algo rudo para una chica.

Evidentemente, el barco del equipo de beisbol de la preparatoria Shin Sekai no podía convertirse en una fiesta andante, por lo que, a la noche, fueron al Merry para llevar a cabo una de las fiestas de los Mugiwara. Los jóvenes no beberían, por supuesto, pero tuvieron tiempo para convivir con la tripulación del Rey Pirata.

Mientras Luffy estaba sentado, abrazando a Nami, ambos en una esquina de la cubierta, del lado de la proa, ocupaba su vista en mirar a Lina. Ella platicaba con un chico alto, de cabello castaño, el cual parecía estar algo avergonzado. No era para menos que Kyo no quisiera mostrar su interés por la Princesa Pirata frente al padre de ésta y su tripulación. El moreno con sombrero de paja veía cómo su hija le sonreía a ese joven, trataba de platicar con él mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la espalda, justo donde la misma terminaba. Viendo a su hija así, tan interesada en un hombre, no pudo sentirse menos que celoso. Ella no debería estar con un hombre, era su niña, su pequeña, cuya inocencia no debía ser interrumpida por las hormonas. Su brazo dejo de rodear a su pelinaranja pareja, se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar donde su hija se encontraba. Afortunadamente para ésta, un par de brazos brotaron del suelo de madera del Sunny, tomaron los tobillos del moreno, y lo derribaron cómicamente. Lina estaba un poco lejos y distraída en otro asunto, por lo que no se percató de ello.

- No interrumpas a la Princesa, senchou.

El capitán se levantó y se quedó mirando a su hija con un puchero. Si Robin le había detenido de esa forma, seguro que lo que tenía pensado hacer, estaba mal.

- Es un buen chico – lo alcanzó Nami – no debes preocuparte. Sé cómo te sientes, pero es inevitable que a ella le guste alguien. Si la molestas ahora, ella se va a enojar contigo, y últimamente me ha copiado un poco el carácter – dijo esto último como una especie de amenaza. La navegante se dio cuenta entonces que ya era algo tarde y con unos aplausos y gritos, llamó a los jóvenes a regresar a su barco, pues debían dormir temprano para el partido del siguiente día. Luego sacó una hoja y se la dio a Robin – aquí están los campos y horarios en que vamos a jugar.

El siguiente fue un juego algo más fácil. El equipo de Shin Sekai estaba con más confianza y menos nervioso, por lo que derrotaron a su oponente 8-2, con Tiger como su lanzador en esta ocasión. De nuevo Minako estaba viendo el encuentro y aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía intranquila con Lina y su equipo. Los veía como una amenaza.

Por su parte, Luffy no entendía mucho, pero disfrutaba bastante ver a su hija en el campo, con su uniforme de beisbol. Sintió también algo de pena al ver a su chica, a Nami, reclamar airadamente una decisión al umpire o juez.

El partido culminó, y de nuevo, el extraño de los curiosas gafas estaba por ahí. Se acercó a la entrada del campo y detuvo a Lina, justo Nami pasaba por ahí - ¿qué quiere usted con mi hija?

- ¿Es su hija? Bueno, yo quería... - se detuvo él, al reconocer a la mujer pelirroja. Luego volteó a ver a la grada, y también recordó algunos rostros de personas que se acercaban. Su sonriente rostro se mantuvo similar, pero algo más nervioso – no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean los padres de ella – rió, poniendo su distancia.

Sanji fue el primero en reconocer al sujeto y se lanzó contra él, aunque este último lo esquivó – Do Flamingo... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas esclavos? - preguntó enfadado el cocinero.

- Oye, oye. Ya dejé esos negocios hace mucho tiempo. Ahora me dedico a ser representante de jugadores de beisbol.

- Yo diría que es lo mismo – le acusó Franky.

Al rubio no le importo mucho lo dicho por el carpintero y se acercó de nueva cuenta a Lina. Zoro y Sanji prepararon su espada y piernas respectivamente para atacarlo, pero éste los detuvo – oigan, oigan, no vengo a pelear ni algo por el estilo, y mucho menos con la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas. Sólo vengo a hacer una propuesta – dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Lina - ¿qué te parecería ser una jugadora profesional? No hay muchas chicas jugando, pero con tu habilidad será fácil.

Antes de que alguien más respondiera, la propia Lina lo hizo – no, gracias – sonrió.

- ¿Pero por qué no? - preguntó exaltado Do Flamingo – imagina todo el dinero que podríamos, es decir, podrías hacer. Y no sólo sería por jugar el deporte que te gusta, ya me imagino los comerciales que podrías hacer, y lo que es mas, por ser hija del Rey de los Piratas seguro que muchas marcas de ropa y artículos deportivos nos ofre... es decir, te ofrecerían contratos millonarios.

- El beisbol me gusta mucho, pero prefiero tenerlo como pasatiempo. No es mi sueño ser una jugadora profesional, así que jugar con mis amigos está bien para mí – comentó, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de Minako cerca de ese lugar, pues aunque la castaña quería esconderse, realmente lo había hecho muy mal y era fácilmente vista – pero sé quien sí sería una gran jugadora profesional.

- Sólo firmaré a quien gane este torneo, y con ese brazo y ese bate, no creo que tú pierdas. Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo – se alejó el antiguo miembro del Ouka Shichibukai. Zoro y Sanji realmente se habían contenido para no golpearlo mientras Luffy preguntaba la identidad del rubio con lentes de sol. Nami ni siquiera se preocupó en recordárselo, pues seguro se le olvidaría un día después, aunque el capitán pirata pasó los minutos tratando de remembrarlo.

Justo en la noche, al muelle del barco del equipo, llegó una figura delgada, con forma de mujer. Subió sin ser vista y luego, tras caerse en una ocasión, buscó una habitación en especial y a una persona. Tras algunos minutos, finalmente la encontró y la despertó violentamente.

- ¿Qué son esas hipocresías? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Lina apenas si podía ver algo. Luego de ser despertada de su sueño, se talló los ojos, parpadeó en algunas ocasiones y poco a poco a su vista se fue aclarando para revelar que frente a ella, y tomándola de su blusa, estaba Minako - ¿de qué hablas? - preguntó la Princesa Pirata.

- Ahora resulta que no quieres ser profesional, pero me recomiendas a mí. Pues ve a saber que yo no me trago tus mentiras y engaños.

- No es una mentira o engaño – le quitó las manos de encima suyo – yo no quiero ser profesional, pero tú sí, ¿qué problema hay con que se lo haya dicho a ese tipo?

- ¡Que de seguro es falso! ¡¿por qué habrías tú de ayudarme?!

- ¿Y por qué no? - respondió airada la pelinegro, mostrando que no se intimidaba ante los gritos de su rival.

- Pues porque somos rivales – dijo Minako en voz más baja.

- Eso no importa. Que seamos rivales en el deporte, no quiere decir que seamos enemigas. Yo creo que sí tú quieres, podemos ser buenas amigas. Vamos, ¿cuándo perdiste la confianza en las demás personas?

La chica de cabello castaño no tuvo respuesta para esa pregunta, ni para la siguiente oración de Lina – confía en mí – tal vez Minako quería decir algo, pero no podía. Separaba sus labios un momento, para luego cerrarlos de nuevo. Su pecho no dejaba que saliesen las palabras, y definitivamente no pudo decir nada cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Hikari y Kayla, quienes hicieron que la "invasora" saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué quería hacerte ésa? - preguntó Hikari enfadada.

- Seguro iba a lastimarla para que perdiéramos o algo así – afirmó Kayla, aunque en ese momento fue cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que casi estaban trabajando en equipo, por lo que mejor, viendo que Minako ya se había ido, se retiraron a dormir.

- Ella no es mala, nunca haría eso, y se los demostraré a todos – se dijo a si misma la Princesa Pirata antes de regresar al sueño.

Ya con dos partidos de experiencia, el tercero fue fácil para Lina y compañía, y por lo tanto, ya estaban en los cuartos de final. No enfrentarían a GL sino hasta una eventual final y tendrían que esforzarse por llegar a esa instancia pues los equipos que ya estaban instalados ahí, no eran nada fáciles, por algo habían superado su fase de grupos.

Pero algo siniestro estaba por suceder. Al ver que en esta isla había reunidos gran cantidad de jóvenes, una banda pirata, nada débil, decidió atacar. Su capitán, Roff, tenía una habilidad logia singular, pues era un hombre de harina. Por supuesto, ellos contaban con que los jovencitos, al pertenecer a una era posterior a la de los piratas, no opondrían gran resistencia a ellos. Por supuesto, tampoco sabían quién se encontraba ahí.

Justo al terminar el partido de cuartos de final, el cual Shin Sekai ganó 6-0 con Lina como lanzadora, tres explosiones se escucharon claramente al otro lado de la isla. Los Mugiwara se pusieron en alerta rápidamente y fueron hacia el lugar, y por curiosidad, así lo hicieron también Lina y sus compañeros. Al llegar a ese muelle, Seta, quien iba del brazo de su madre, vio como Roff, sólo se reía de ver a los guardias disparándole, pues eso no iba a servir contra él y además los vencía con mucha facilidad. Sus tripulantes no eran poca cosa tampoco.

- Vamos – sólo dijo Luffy, lo que causó preocupación en Seta. A su ver, ese pirata era muy fuerte y no había modo de que lo golpearan. Claro, él jamás vio en acción verdadera a los Mugiwara, ni una sola vez.

- Yo también voy, sólo préstame una de tus espadas, Zoro-san.

- Claro que no – detuvo Nami a su hija – ustedes se quedan aquí. Tú cuida a Seta – le dijo, y aunque inconforme, Lina tuvo que esperar y ver desde lejos. Notó entonces que Seta la tomó fuertemente de los pants del uniforme y observó su rostro preocupado.

- ¿Temes por ellos? No pienses tonterías. No es porque seamos sus hijos, pero ellos son la tripulación más fuerte del mundo. Yo me preocuparía de que ese pirata saliera de una sola pieza.

- Pero no se le puede tocar, ¿cómo le van a ganar? - preguntó el pequeño.

- Sólo espera y verás. Ellos son invencibles.

Precisamente, Luffy atacó sin piedad a Roff, con un soberbio puñetazo en la cara. Por supuesto, éste no esperaba ser golpeado, ni mucho menos. Desde que había comido su Akuma no Mi, jamás había sido tocado por nadie, pero en menos tiempo del que pudo reaccionar, ya estaba siendo apalizado, y lo mismo sucedía con el resto de los tripulantes piratas, incluso Do Flamingo había acudido para participar en la acción, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el torneo corriera peligro debido a unos bucaneros mediocres.

Seta estaba sorprendido y maravillado – tu papá es súper fuerte.

- El tuyo también, todos lo son, y no has visto absolutamente nada – sonrió Lina.

Pocos minutos después, y con Roff y sus hombres ya apresados, Luffy y los demás regresaban a los campos de beisbol, lamentando que esos piratas fueran tan poca cosa. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una pelea con alguien que pudiera entretenerlos un poco. Seta no volvió nunca a dudar de las habilidades del Rey de los Piratas, por muy torpe o distraído que éste se viera a simple vista.

Volviendo al torneo, y justo como Do Flamingo esperaba, el equipo de Shin Sekai no pasó mayores problemas para entrar a la final y, por supuesto, se enfrentaría al campeón del año anterior, GL, con Minako como lanzadora. El partido empezó como se esperaba, con amplio dominio de las dos lanzadoras. Ni un solo hit había sido conectado por ningún equipo hasta la quinta entrada, cuando la misma Lina pudo llegar a primera base tras dar un batazo al jardín central; sin embargo, ya no pudo moverse de ahí, y dos entradas más tarde, Minako misma pegó un batazo triple, con el que llegó a tercera y pudo anotar con un roletazo de uno de sus compañeros. Lina no había dejado que esto sucediera, es decir, no fue a propósito, sino que la mayor experiencia de Minako había ganado en esta ocasión.

Pero la revancha podría haber llegado para Lina, pues en la novena y última entrada, con Hikari en primera base, era su turno de batear. Si lograba pegar un cuadrangular, casi tendrían el partido en la bolsa; de lo contrario, si la hacían out, GL ganaba de nueva cuenta.

El parque estaba repleto, y durante todo el encuentro, Shin Sekai había sido aplaudida, se había ganado el respeto de todos, jugándole al tú por tú al campeón. La Princesa Pirata sonrió – hemos puesto el nombre de la escuela en alto – pensó. Minako lanzó, pero su recta fue por el centro. Su brazo algo cansado no le permitió hacer el mejor de los tiros y éste podría ser aprovechado por Lina, pero no fue así, y del bate de la pelinegro, salió un roletazo sencillo, con el que el partido culminó. GL había ganado, mientras que Shin Sekai se quedó con el subcampeonato.

Mientras Ichiro y los demás celebraban con Minako, ésta se quedó viendo seriamente a Lina, a quien sus compañeros se acercaban para consolar, aunque ella sonreía. La derrota no le había afectado. Se había divertido, había demostrado que podían hacer bien las cosas, y llegaron hasta la final, así que podían estar orgullosos.

Durante la ceremonia de premiación, Shin Sekai pasó primero al podio y los chicos recibieron sus medallas uno por uno. Luego bajaron de ahí y fue cuando Lina se cruzó con Minako.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber mandado lejos esa pelota.

- ¿De verdad? Creo que no pude, eres muy buena lanzadora.

- ¿Lo hiciste por el promotor ése?

- El equipo campeón va a hacerse notar. No será el único que se fije en ti – comentó – si te hubiera dejado ganar, ¿estarías enojada?

- Gracias – sólo dijo Minako para dirigirse a levantar el trofeo de campeones.

- Eres mi amiga. Tú considérame igual – se despidió Lina, mientras la castaña la volteó a ver con los ojos húmedos y más tarde asintió.

- ¿Qué le decías a ésa? - le preguntó Kayla, mientras abandonaban el campo.

- Nada, sólo cosas de amigas...

**A pesar de no irse con la victoria, Lina regresará a Isla Celeste con algo mejor, una nueva amiga, y además le ha hecho sentir a Minako el valor de la amistad. Toda uan buena obra para nuestra adolescente.**

**Espero no haberlos confundido demasiado con el tema del beisbol. Si tienen alguna pregunta, con gusto responderé.**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias: **

**Gabe Logan: Aunque Kyo todavía debe pasar a Luffy y a los demás, pero eso probablemente vendrá después. Aquí hubo una probada, sin embargo. Gracias.**

**Flames to Dust: Es imposible. El mundo se rinde a sus pies, el mar también lo hace. Será la voluntad de la D, pero así es xD Sobre el tema del novio, ya ahondaré más adelante en ello. Pensaré en Kurohige, veré si puede hacerse. Gracias.**

**Kaiserofdarkness: El mar es grande, pero siempre puedes volver a encontrarte con las personas. Probablemente no sea la última vez que veamos a Minako y compañía. Nos vemos.**

**Albian: Pues atinaste, y con respecto a los personajes que mencionas, tengo pensado que aparezcan la mayoría, sólo no desesperen. Muchas gracias.**

**Nemo Robin: Feliz año a ti también. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Emmanuel: De nada, y lamento tardar a veces, pero la vida tiene ciertas prioridades, de vez en cuando xDD Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Menchu-chan: Pues aquí está, no esperes más y ojalá que te guste. Saludos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos la peor pesadilla de un estudiante. Sí, los exámenes. No sólo Lina y sus compañeros sufrirán, pues probablemente cierta navegante aplique las pruebas más difíciles.**

**Nos vemos.**


	37. Fin del semestre

**Disculpen la gran tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero aun así he podido escribir poco a poco este capítulo 37, el cual espero que no decepcione a nadie.  
Antes de que empiece el capítulo, debo aclarar que la "Ambición" es lo que muchos conocen como "Haki", mientras que la "Aptitud de Rey", es lo que algunos llaman "Haki del Rey".**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Plue es de Hiro Mashima y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Con el regreso a la isla Celeste y con ello a la escuela, había llegado el momento de que Lina enfrentase al director Sengoku, quien tenía muy presente la promesa de la Princesa Pirata sobre poner en alto el nombre de la escuela. Al recibir la noticia de que Shin Sekai, como él esperaba, no había ganado el torneo, el antiguo Almirante de la Flota estaba listo para finalmente, y sin que él mismo hubiera movido un dedo, echar de la escuela a Lina.

Sin embargo, la pelinegro llegó a la oficina de Sengoku con un periódico en su mano y antes de que éste le preguntara algo, le enseñó la portada de la sección deportiva, en la cual estaba la victoria en semifinales de Shin Sekai.

- El que hayan llegado a la final no fue el trato – recordó Sengoku, quien no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

- Entonces lea lo que dice en este párrafo – señaló con su índice una sonriente Lina. El 'Buda' se acomodó las gafas y se agachó un poco para leer las líneas que la Princesa Pirata le había mostrado, y luego comenzó a leer.

- Con este triunfo, este equipo ha puesto muy en alto... – leyó, suspiró y luego pidió a Lina que saliera de la oficina, regresándole el periódico al mismo tiempo, así que ella se fue bastante contenta, sabiendo que, una vez más, se había salido con la suya. Justo después de que la morena cerró la puerta, la secretaria Naoko escuchó un grito de desesperación del director, así que entró a calmarlo.

- Recuerde que prometió ya no molestarla, ¿por qué se enfada? - preguntó la joven.

- Porque es increíble que el periódico diga esas mismas palabras. No es posible que a esa niña le salga bien todo absolutamente.

- Ella es la hija del Rey de los Piratas. No podía esperarse menos que eso, ¿verdad? - le sonrió Naoko tratando de confortarlo un poco; el director sólo suspiró.

Los días y semanas pasaron, y el final del semestre no estaba lejos, por lo que los exámenes tendrían que venir muy pronto. Para algunos, como Noriko, no serían problema, pero tanto Hikari como Kayla no estaban muy seguras de ello.

- Como lo prometiste a principios del curso, tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar, Lina – le decía Hikari a su amiga, al ver la cantidad de temas que vendrían en el examen y no había estudiado ni un poco.

- Pero no será fácil que aprendas todo eso. Creo que es el precio por ser una diva en la escuela.

- Tengo que tener tiempo para atender a todos mis admiradores – respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo – mejor déjate de esas cosas, y ayúdame a estudiar.

Nami, viendo a las chicas empezar con el estudio, también comenzó con lo suyo, elaborar los exámenes de sus alumnos, los cuales seguramente serían terroríficos. Se tomó unas dos horas y media para terminarlos por completo y justo cuando lo hizo, decidió dormir, pero su paso fue detenido al ver a una Hikari derrumbada en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco y derramando espuma por su boca

- No ha aprendido nada en todo el semestre... - refirió Lina – el estudio fue mucho para ella.

Cuando al siguiente día las dos llegaron a la escuela y se sentaron en su lugar, Kayla de inmediato fue a con Lina y la llevó a hablar a solas con ella. Lo que la albina le dijo, fue todo un _deja vu_.

- Ayer quise estudiar y... me di cuenta de que no he aprendido nada en todo el semestre – y es que al igual que Hikari, Kayla había estado concentrada en otras cosas muy distintas al estudio, también era una diva adolescente – ayúdame a estudiar – le pidió. Sin embargo, a pesar de su carácter, Lina no pudo aceptar inmediatamente como cualquier otro favor que se le pedía. Tenía que ayudar a Hikari, y lo más sutilmente que pudo, así se lo hizo saber a la ojiazul.

- Pero yo también soy tu amiga. Recuerda que somos compañeras de kendo y que si no fuera por mí, no habrías completado tu equipo de beisbol, ¿qué tal eso? - le dijo. A la pobre Lina no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y ahora estaba en un total dilema, sobre todo cuando se lo dijo a Hikari.

- ¡Oye! Nosotras somos amigas desde hace más tiempo, y desde el inicio del semestre prometiste ayudarme a mí.

- Pero sí te voy a ayudar, sólo que también ayudaré a Kayla – prometió la morena. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría ni un poco. Mientras Tashigi explicaba la gran cantidad de temas que el examen final contendría, más complicado le suponía ayudar a estudiar con sus dos amigas a sólo 3 semanas de la prueba. Esos días, tendría que pasar toda la tarde al menos con una de ellas, y tampoco iba a dejarse la noche para ayudar a la otra, así que pensó en la única solución que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Estás loca! Yo no me llevo con ésa – espetó Kayla al escuchar la idea de la Princesa Pirata.

- Yo tengo mi nombre... ¡Pero tiene razón, no pienso estar tres semanas estudiando junto a esta petulante presumida!

- Miren – intentó calmarlas la pelinegro – no puedo estudiar con las dos por separado, ni tampoco puedo abandonar a una de ustedes. Hikari es mi amiga desde hace mucho, vivo con ella y me pidió que la ayudara desde el inicio del semestre – se dirigió a la joven de cabello blanco, pero luego se volteó con la pelirroja – pero Kayla también es mi amiga y no puedo dejarla sola ahora.

Hikari se rindió y un suspiró significó la tregua – típico de ti, que siempre quieres ayudar a todos. Mientras no se meta conmigo, todo estará bien.

- Lo mismo digo – aceptó Kayla también.

Así, comenzaron tres semanas de un auténtico martirio para Lina. No sólo debía explicar los temas más difíciles a un par de estudiantes que prácticamente sólo habían estado en la clase de cuerpo, porque de mente seguro que no había sido así, sino que también debía soportar las miradas desafiantes y los sarcasmos que continuamente se lanzaban Hikari y Kayla, una contra la otra.

Pasados diez días, Lina se veía agotada y ello lo percibió su madre – van a volverme loca.

- Si yo fuera tú – le dijo Nami – ambas ya habrían recibido su merecido – los ojos de Lina le respondieron a la pelirroja sin necesidad de palabras – claro que, al parecer, eso no funciona para ti. Robin es mejor para esas cosas. Tú... - se llevó la navegante el dedo a los labios al momento de pensar, sin que finalmente se le ocurriera algo – supongo que tendrás que aguantar.

Dos días más pasaron y la paciencia de la Princesa Pirata estaba al límite. Incluso, Kyo notó esto justo a la salida de clases – oye Lina – ya le hablaba más seguro de sí mismo – hace días que no salimos juntos, ¿quieres tomar algo hoy? - pero como respuesta sólo escuchó un gruñido y le pareció ver el rostro de Nami en lugar del de Lina, por lo que decidió alejarse de ahí.

Ya bastante avanzada la hora del estudio, el hostigamiento no se detenía ni por un momento – oye Lina – levantó Hikari la voz – te has fijado que algunas personas no pueden llegar temprano – señaló, sin decirlo directamente, que Kayla se había demorado algunos minutos en arribar en algunos días.

- Y te has fijado, Lina – respondió la albina – que algunas personas no pueden cerrar su boca, a pesar de que les apesta de la peor manera.

Por supuesto, esto causó que ambas se encararan, con Lina en medio de ellas, pero la Princesa Pirata no pudo soportar más y derrumbó la mesa, asustando a sus compañeras, y no sabían lo que se venía, esto apenas estaba comenzando - ¡ya estoy harta de todo esto, harta de ustedes! ¡Harta! ¡¿Me escucharon?! - y con un golpe de Ambición, hizo ponerse de rodillas a ambas – si quieren que las siga ayudando, van a pelear conmigo y les diré que no voy a contenerme.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pero Hikari apenas se intentaba levantar cuando sintió otro golpe del aura de la pelinegro.

- Ella va a en serio. Nunca había sentido su Ambición tan fuerte, ni siquiera cuando peleó en la final del torneo de kendo.

Por supuesto que iba en serio, y utilizando su velocidad, su Tenken, aunque sin espada, Lina se puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Kayla y de una patada, que la ojiazul alcanzó a bloquear con sus brazos, la sacó de la casa. Luego tomó a Hikari de la muñeca y la lanzó también hacia afuera. Nami por supuesto se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sólo se dedicó a observar – _muéstrame esa Aptitud de Rey, Lina.  
_  
- Si quiere pelea, eso tendrá. Yo sola voy a calmarla – aseguró Kayla.

- Tú sola no vas a poder conmigo, y dudo que si las dos se unen, puedan hacer algo – afirmó la pelinegro que de nuevo golpeó a su compañera espadachín. Luego, a pesar de que Hikari estaba desconcertada, también fue contra ella, para mostrarle que todo iba en serio. Los golpes se repitieron en varias ocasiones y la constante presión de la Ambición con Aptitud de Rey no lo hacía más fácil.

- Ella no se va a calmar, está como en estado "Berserker" - dijo Kayla.

- No es broma, pero tengo una idea. Iré a atacarla y no importa lo que veas, tú tienes que derrotarla, verás que funcionará – afirmó Hikari y se lanzó contra Lina, sólo para ser recibida por un enésimo golpe. Sin embargo, este parecía haberla dejado en muy mal estado. Terminó en el suelo, con sus ojos en blanco, temblando, con dificultad para respirar. La Princesa Pirata detuvo su ímpetu y se preocupó por su amiga de inmediato.

- Despierta Hikari, vamos, no te he dado tan fuerte – le decía – por favor, Hika... - de no ser por sus habilidades, Lina habría recibido el golpe de lleno de Kayla, pero sólo fue en un brazo, aunque no evitó que la derribase – espera Kayla, no ves que Hikari está...

- No me pasa nada – se levantó la pelirroja - ¿te engañé, verdad? - sonrió y le cerró el ojo izquierdo – creo que te vencimos, al menos te derribamos – señaló.

- Y yo logré que trabajaran en equipo – rió Lina muy parecido a como lo hacía su padre. Por supuesto, a Hikari y a Kayla no les agradó mucho que todo eso fuera un plan para que dejasen de discutir entre ellas, e incluso recibió un par de coscorrones.

- _Un momento es mi niña y al siguiente es la de Luffy..._ - sonrió bastante divertida Nami y luego salió a ver a las chicas – están hechas un asco, métanse a bañar las tres – les ordenó y las jovencitas obedecieron. Ya que el baño era grande, las tres podían tomar una ducha tranquilamente. Minutos después de haber entrado, ya en el proceso de lavarse el cabello, Hikari y Kayla se miraron una a la otra teniendo a Lina en medio de ellas.

- Ya no me caes tan mal – dijo Hikari.

- Bueno, ya eres soportable – respondió Kayla. Lina sonrió y mencionó que de en ese momento en adelante, las tres podrían ser amigas. Las otras dos chicas respondieron llenando de jabón los ojos de la Princesa Pirata como venganza del ataque anterior.

Los días siguientes fueron mucho más tranquilos y de más provecho para las tres. La preparación para el examen final estaba finalizada y sólo restaba poner en práctica lo aprendido. Los alumnos arribaron al salón y Tashigi dio las instrucciones. Tendrían 4 horas para el extensísimo examen y los alumnos comenzaron a resolverlo. Muchos mordían su lápiz, otros sus uñas, algunos más hacían repetidas muecas.

Pasadas 2 horas y media, la primera persona se levantó de su asiento. Noriko miró su examen por última vez y sonrió antes de caminar y entregárselo a Tashigi. Estaba segura de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Lina fue la siguiente, soltó sus hojas en las manos de la maestra y suspiró, haciendo que su mechón rebelde fuera un poco hacia adelante unos segundos. Y así, poco a poco, los demás fueron terminando y unos días después, llegó el resultado, en la última clase del semestre.

- ¿Sacaron un 8 las dos? - vio la Princesa Pirata los exámenes de tus amigas.

- Al menos hemos pasado. A ti te ha ido bien, pero no has sido la mejor de la clase – se refería Hikari a que Noriko había sacado una calificación de 10, mientras que la de Lina había sido de 95. Bastante bien de cualquier forma.

Por su parte, en el grupo de Nami, las chicas habían pasado fácilmente debido a la poca dificultad de su examen. Pero los chicos, quienes habían tenido que presentar una prueba más complicada, no salieron muy bien. De cualquier forma, ya que si había reprobados Nami tendría que quedarse en las vacaciones para clases de recuperación, la navegante mugiwara decidió otorgarles "misericordia" a todos.

Una última tarde para los alumnos fue en un café cercano a la escuela. Hikari y Kayla habían invitado a todos, incluidas Nami y Tashigi – me da gusto que ya se lleven mejor – les dijo la ex marine a las anfitrionas. La pelirroja, por su parte, se divertía mirando a su hija, con las dos aún rivales, pero ya amigas, a su lado. Por un momento le parecía estar viendo a Luffy, junto a Zoro y Sanji.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, las amigas se despidieron, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, un mes solamente, y ya regresarían al siguiente semestre escolar, donde seguramente habría más aventuras. Absolutamente todos los chicos de la clase demostraron tener un gran aprecio por la Princesa Pirata. Como ya habían dicho algunos, ella tenía esa misma habilidad de su padre, de reunir personas alrededor suyo.

Como experta navegante, y sabiendo que los mugiwara estarían siguiendo el Log Pose, además de comparar con la dirección que la Vivre Card de Lina, Nami supo la ubicación casi exacta del Thousand Sunny, y con Lina, tomó un barco que la llevara hacia allí – conoces todo el océano, ¿verdad mamá?

- Más bien todo el mundo. Recuerda que yo hice un mapamundi – presumía la pelirroja mientras subía al barco.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al Sunny?

- Tengo ya preparado algo para tu papá y para mí. Lo he planeado durante varios meses – aseguró.

Cuatro días más tarde exactamente, Nami y Lina esperaban en la costa de una isla pacífica en la primera mitad de Grand Line. Sin embargo, el Sunny no se encontraba por ahí - ¿estás segura que no tomamos el barco equivocado?

- Ten un poco de fe a tu madre. Se han demorado un poco, pero seguro que ya vendrán – afirmó la navegante, y no estaba equivocada, pues una hora y media después, el navío con proa de girasol, ¿o era de león?, llegaba al mismo lugar. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de los mugiwara, quienes colmaron de cariños y abrazos a la Princesa Pirata. Luffy se fue directo con Nami, a quien extrañaba bastante, y sabía que ya podría estar con ella nuevamente. Además la pelirroja tenía un buen plan que le hizo saber a su chico por la noche.

- ¿Luna de miel? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un tiempo que se toman las parejas recién casadas para estar solos, disfrutando de ellos. Nosotros no tuvimos una, así que me pareció buena idea que ahora la tengamos – la idea no estaba nada mal. Después de tanto tiempo sin pasar más de uno o dos días juntos, ya era necesario un viaje así. Nami tenía ya todo preparado, la isla Eeviza sería su destino en dos días.

La pelinaranja definió el rumbo del Sunny hacia ese lugar a la mañana siguiente y explicó a sus nakamas lo que ella y Luffy harían durante los próximos días, por lo que la tripulación se quedaría sin capitán. Tampoco una gran pérdida, hasta significaba un descanso de sus locuras.

Así, la legendaria nave no pasó problemas para llegar a Eeviza y dejar a Luffy y a Nami con la promesa de recogerlos en 5 días – mis padres sólo piensan en sexo...

- Ellos se quieren, ¿no estás feliz? - le preguntó una sonriente Robin.

- Supongo. Creo que es mejor a que peleen.

De esa forma ,la pareja se adentró en la zona hotelera de la isla, rodeada de turistas, la mayoría de ellos en traje de baño o ropa muy veraniega. Nami guió a su chico hasta donde debían llegar - ¿este es el hotel? - preguntó un Luffy azorado, con su vista hacia arriba, mirando cuan alta era la construcción.

- Hice las reservaciones justo cuando me fui con Lina, y en el folleto se veía diferente. No era tan lujoso, pero supongo que tenemos suerte – respondió Nami jalando a su chico del brazo para entrar a la recepción del hotel. A Luffy le llamó la atención uno de los detalles de la arquitectura del lugar.

- ¿Serpientes? - le parecía ya haber visto antes ese tipo de escultura en algún lugar, pero los jaloneos de su mujer ya no lo dejaron observar con mayor detenimiento. Los dos entraron a la elegante recepción del hotel, donde huéspedes y empleadas, todas estas últimas mujeres, pasaban de un lado hacia el otro, demostrando que ya había bastante ocupación.

- Buenos días, ¿tienen reservación? - preguntó la encargada justo cuando la pareja se acercó lo suficiente al mostrador. Nami sonrió y dio los nombres de ambos para verificarla, pero un gesto de la joven empleada le hizo saber que algo andaba mal - ¿hace cuánto que hicieron su reservación?

- Fue hace unos 5 meses, creo que un poco menos.

La chica entonces cerró los ojos con malestar y su rostro se tornó un poco rojo – qué vergüenza, lo siento mucho, pero el hotel cambió de administración hace dos meses, y por alguna razón, las reservaciones que se hicieron antes de esto fueron canceladas. Lo siento muchísimo en verdad, y en este momento ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Nami tuviera que ser detenida por Luffy para no hacerle daño a la pobre joven, aunque no se salvó de los gritos de la navegante, quien se volvió el centro de atención con semejante papelón, por lo que el Rey Pirata la llevó hacia afuera para calmarla un poco, logrando esto hasta varios minutos después.

- No es justo... iba a ser la Luna de Miel perfecta. Nunca tuvimos una en aquel entonces – dijo ella cabizbaja, cansada de tanto vociferar.

- No importa – bajó la cabeza Luffy para encontrar los ojos de ella – si estamos los dos, está bien – le sonrió. Ella se levantó y preguntó entonces lo que harían. Ya que Luffy no supo responder, la pelirroja decidió ir en busca de otro hotel. Por desgracia, todos a los que llegaban, ya estaban completamente llenos. Recorrieron unos 8 hoteles y siempre con el mismo resultado. Se sentaron en una banca frente a la entrada del último que habían visitado.

- ¿Qué tal ése? - señaló Luffy un hotel más, pero con aspecto pésimo. Paredes de madera, bastante destruido y se veía poco cómodo.

- No lo sé. No me parece un lugar donde la pasaríamos bien.

- Es de madera. Es como si fuera un barco, shi, shi, shi. Además estamos los dos, ¿no? - y finalmente Nami aceptó la propuesta de su chico. Cargando con las maletas de ambos, Luffy fue quien llegó primero a la recepción de dicho hotel, que más bien era una posada. Ahí, detrás de un mostrador viejo, agrietado y hasta mohoso, estaba una anciana que apenas si podía ver. Con cabello blanco abundante, atado hacia arriba y unos lentas más que gruesos que, sin embargo, no mejoraban mucho su vista.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Déjeme decirle que hasta ahora no ha habido ningún ladrón que haya podido conmigo – lanzó un par de escobazos que afortunadamente no dieron en el blanco

- No somos ladrones. Venimos a quedarnos aquí – le dijo Nami, esquivando repetidamente las agresiones de la anciana, quien cambió su semblante al escuchar esto. Bajó de una silla alta detrás del mostrador, revelando que era de una estatura muy baja y entonces prometió otorgar la mejor habitación disponible a la pareja. Guió a ambos jóvenes por un pasillo cuyo piso de madera crujía a cada paso, y más con Luffy, pues éste llevaba todas las valijas.

Finalmente, la viejecita se detuvo ante una puerta rosada, de mucho mejor aspecto que las de las otras habitaciones restantes – aquí es – señaló, dándole luego la llave a Nami, quien se agachó para obtenerla. La pelirroja abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar una pieza al menos decente, pero se decepcionó al instante. La habitación tenía una cama, una cómoda, un buró, en el cual descansaba un florero astillado y sin flor alguna, y una silla que tenía las patas chuecas.

Al menos tenía una cama, y ya que, después de tanta búsqueda, el tiempo había avanzado de tal forma que el sol no estaba lejos de esconderse, era propicio recostarse. Luffy fue el primero, sonrió y Nami entonces trató de olvidar las incomodidades, para comenzar a intimar con su chico; sin embargo, en cuanto posó su espalda contra la cama, detuvo al Rey Pirata de sus caricias.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, ya sin chaleco.

- No puedo acomodarme, es como si hubiera "bolas" debajo mío – respondió ella. Luego se volteó a ver y constató que la cama, tenía resortes salidos por todos lados. Era imposible que la pelirroja se pusiera cómoda ahí, y menos para intimar con su chico. Aún con las peticiones de Luffy, Nami simplemente no pudo sentirse bien en esa cama, y apenas si pudo dormir algo durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la viejecita tocó a la puerta, la navegante reclamó rápidamente el estado de la supuesta mejor habitación - ¿qué dices niña? No te escucho.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Ayer no estaba sorda!

- Perdóname muchachita, pero no puedo escuchar nada. Espero que les haya agradado la habitación.

Nami estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos a la abuelita, pero Luffy alcanzó a detenerla. La navegante tendría que rendirse y ordenó a su chico a empacar sus cosas para irse de ahí. La segunda luna de miel había sido un fracaso y era hora de regresar al Sunny. Nami se olvidó del enojo para salir de la posada con un rostro muy triste y decepcionado. Luffy se acercó a ella, como tratando de consolarla un poco.

- Es que... sólo quería que esto fuera especial. Que pasáramos una semana juntos, pero tal vez es imposible – suspiró ella antes de sentarse en una banqueta cercana. El chico dejó el equipaje un momento en el suelo, y aprovechó para colocarse junto a su pareja. Ella respondió de buena manera, abrazando el antebrazo izquierdo del Rey Pirata.

De pronto, éste vio a lo lejos un alta figura que le parecía conocida. Trató entonces de afinar la vista para tratar de reconocerla - ¿qué pasa? Ése es el hotel donde nos íbamos a quedar originalmente – le dijo Nami.

- Es... ¿Hammock?

- ¿Piensas en dormir en estos momentos? - preguntó ella, pensando que Luffy se refería a una hamaca, y no a la Emperatriz Pirata. De pronto reaccionó y supo que Luffy estaba refiriéndose a Hebihime, la mujer que había querido el amor de su pareja. Ella no la conocía, ésta era la oportunidad. Además quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo por ahí.

- ¡¡Hebi onna!! - le llamó desde lejos Luffy, de forma efusiva, justo como acostumbraba, mientras Nami se limitó a observar. Hancock no demoró en reconocer la voz de su amado. Volteó y le vio saludándola, causando en ella una reacción de adolescente, que fue interrumpida cuando la antigua Shichibukai observó a Nami. Tampoco la conocía, pero de inmediato supo que ella era la navegante y esposa del Rey Pirata.

Por tanto, se acercó más cautelosamente, seguida por un séquito de 3 chicas. Hebihime está, como casi siempre, ataviada elegantemente, y por supuesto, se veía hermosa – gracias por cuidar de Lina – le dijo Nami cuando la pelinegro se acercó lo suficiente.

- Ella es una buena niña... - respondió con algo de petulancia y mirando de reojo a Luffy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hammock? Nosotros estamos en... ¿cómo se llama? Luna de... ¡miel! Sí, eso – toda la frase fue como un puñal en el corazón de la mayor de las hermanas Boa. No sólo Luffy había, de nuevo, olvidado la forma correcta de pronunciar su nombre, sino que además le reveló que él y la pelirroja estaban en un viaje romántico.

- Pero ya nos íbamos. No tenemos cuarto de hotel – aclaró Nami, levantándose de la banca en que estaba sentada. Hancock viendo la situación, tuvo una idea.

- Y por qué no se quedan en mi hotel.

- ¿Tu hotel?

- Sí. Con algunas ganancias hemos comprado un hotel. La piratería ya no deja tanto dinero, por lo que nos hemos movido a otros negocios – señaló Hebihime al primer hotel que la pareja había llegado, ése donde sus reservaciones no habían sido respetadas por el cambio de administración.

- Shi, shi, shi. Ya sabía que había visto esas esculturas de serpientes antes – rió Luffy, pero fue jalado de su brazo por su chica, quien le habló al oído.

- Ella no me inspira confianza. Sé que contigo se porta bien, pero no estoy segura de esto.

- ¿Mencioné que les daría la habitación gratis? - dijo Hancock, provocando que Nami olvidara lo anterior y, con sus ojos convertidos en berries, arrastrara a Luffy a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del hotel. Hebihime llegó unos segundos después de ellos y ordenó darles una habitación de lujo a los invitados, con vista al mar. Dos chicas escoltaron a la pareja, y ahora, sí se podía llamar un viaje de verdadero placer. El cuarto era más de lo que Nami había imaginado al inicio.

- Bueno, dudé un momento de ella, pero esto está genial – se lanzó a la cama ella, y él la siguió para besarla unos segundos. Más tarde, ella se aprestó para ir a la playa, vistiendo un bikini que hizo sonrojar al Rey Pirata – mira que eres extraño. Todas las noches me ves en ropa interior.

- Pero un traje de baño es distinto – sonrió Luffy antes de ser tomado de la mano por su chica, que lo guió a la playa privada del hotel. Por supuesto, Hancock estaba vigilando los movimientos de ambos en todo momento. Ya fuese por sus empleadas o por ella misma. Aunque anteriormente había decidido ya no luchar por Luffy, ahora que lo había visto de nuevo, ese sentimiento había regresado. De cualquier forma, la Emperatriz Pirata sufría enormemente de ver cómo el chico de goma era tan cariñoso con la pelirroja. Sabía que era natural al ser ellos pareja, pero no podía soportarlo.

Así, Hancock, muy a su pesar, observó los coqueteos, besos y miradas de los dos Mugiwara en la playa – Luffy, ¿cómo te atreves a tocarla ahí? - musitaba ella, mordiendo su capa con angustia. Sin embargo, llegó su momento de suerte. Nami se levantó de la arena, dijo algunas palabras a su chico al tiempo que sonreía y luego regresó al hotel, Seguramente habría olvidado algo.

Entonces, sigilosamente, Hancock cuidó de no ser vista por la pelirroja, y en cuanto ésta estuvo fuera de vista, arribó con Luffy, vistiendo también un provocador bikini que, sin embargo, no causó la misma impresión en él que Nami, ni siquiera cerca y esto lo notó Hebihime a la perfección, pero no cedió y se sentó junto a él, muy cerca.

Nami había subido por un sombrero y unos lentes de sol. No deseaba quemarse demasiado, y desde la habitación, vio en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Luffy, y lo que vio no le agradó ni un poco – Luffy... - dijo con voz quebradiza.

Es que en cuanto Luffy volteó a ver a Hancock, ella aprovechó para plantarle un beso en la boca, y más aún, derribarse sobre él. Ése había sido el momento que, desde muy lejos, Nami había observado, pero como la pelirroja no quiso ver más, se apartó de la ventana, y ya no fue testigo de como Luffy, olvidándose de que Hancock era una mujer, la lanzó lejos de él.

- ¡Oye! - le reclamó – sólo con Nami puedo hacer eso – y el moreno se percató entonces de que su chica había ya demorado mucho y regresó rápidamente. Subió las escalinatas del hotel, olvidando con rapidez el suceso anterior y, con ayuda de las empleadas, finalmente recordó el camino a la habitación para encontrarla con la puerta cerrada - ¡oi, Nami! Soy yo – le llamó para que ésta abriera, pero no hubo respuesta, así que volvió a intentarlo dos, tres y cuatro veces más, hasta que logró escuchar la voz de la navegante, pero ésta no dijo lo que él esperaba – ¡vete de aquí!

- ¿Estás enojada? - preguntó Luffy lo evidente, haciendo enfadar más a la navegante. Ante más insultos que el pobre recibió, sin saber aún por qué, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse del lugar. No era que Nami ya no quisiera verlo más. De hecho, deseaba saber, quería escuchar una explicación, pero su carácter testarudo la obligaba a enojarse primero y preguntar después. Por el momento quería estar sola.

Luffy se sentó en la escalinata forrada por alfombra, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos sosteniendo su triste rostro desde la barbilla. Ahí, vio subir poco a poco la alta figura de Hancock quien se mostró, con bastante falsedad, sorprendida con el enojo de Nami.

- Ven a mi habitación, vas a resfriarte si sigues aquí, mojado y sin secarte.

- Pero yo nunca me enfermo.

Hancock no lo escuchó, y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta su pieza. Luffy seguía sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que había enfadado a Nami. De haberlo hecho, no se habría dejado llevar por Hebihime, por supuesto.

La habitación de Hancock, por supuesto, era la más lujosa del hotel. Con detalles por todos lados, una cama digna de una princesa y una terraza bastante grande. Hebihime entró a su baño mientras dejó a Luffy sentado en la cama, luego de darle una toalla para que se secara. Éste miraba hacia todos lados, sorprendido por la opulencia que la pieza modtraba por todos lados, hasta que la Emperatriz Pirata apareció, ya sin su bikini, sino con una bata de tela ligera, sin cerrar, apenas cubriendo su cuerpo. De hecho, si Luffy bajaba la vista, podía ver la entrepierna desnuda de la hebi-onna.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer, es quitarme esto, y estaré desnuda para ti.

Luffy la miró a los ojos, extrañado - ¿y para qué quiero que estés desnuda?

Hebihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse, más que nada por la sorpresiva pregunta de Luffy. Ocultó su vergüenza para responder – pues, tú sabes. Si estoy desnuda podemos pasar un buen rato juntos – le tomó las manos y trató de ponérselas en sus caderas. Hancock tenía la idea de que, después de pasar una vida amorosa con Nami, el Rey Pirata tal vez podría haber desarrollado un sentido más "despierto" para con las mujeres. Al menos mayor al que había presentado en aquella ocasión en Amazon Lily. Sin embargo, el mugiwara, antes de que sus dedos tocaran el cuerpo de la Emperatriz Pirata, se resistió y se soltó de las manos de ella.

- Oye, yo sólo hago eso con Nami – espetó.

- Pero ella acaba de gritarte y decirte que no quiere verte – descubrió Hancock que había escuchado todo.

- Pero Nami siempre hace eso. Yo la conozco bien y está enojada por algo, pero cuando se le pase hablaremos y luego todo estará bien, Así pasa siempre – explicó el moreno y luego se dispuso a irse. Ante eso, Hancock lo detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos.

- No me dejes sola.

- Tengo que hacerlo, debo ir con Nami, perdón Ham... Hancock – recordó al menos llamarla por su nombre correcto y la dejó ahí. Por segunda ocasión en su vida, Luffy había visto el cuerpo desnudo de la llamada mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ahora ella se lo había ofrecido y él tuvo la osadía de rechazarla.

El Rey Pirata regresó corriendo a su habitación, todavía con un traje de baño de color verde. La puerta aún estaba cerrada, pero Luffy intentó abrirla. Pudo hacerlo, por lo que supo que Nami ya no estaba tan enfadada. La pelirroja estaba de pie en la terraza y lo miró. Él supo que ella todavía estaba molesta, pero supo observar que ya no tanto como al inicio.

- ¿Por qué te besaste con ella? - le preguntó rápidamente. Fue hasta ese momento que Luffy se dio cuenta del por qué del enojo de su chica. Por tanto procedió a explicarlo, como mejor pudo, e incluso, su siempre carácter sincero lo llevó a contar también lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en la habitación de Hancock – te creo – respondió sorpresivamente Nami – eres tan tonto, que no te das cuenta de nada. Si fueras otra persona más lista, seguramente estarías en la cama con esa mujer.

- ¡No es cierto! - replicó él – estoy seguro que no, porque aunque fuera más listo, yo seguiría queriéndote igual. No podría estar con otra persona.

La pelirroja inevitablemente sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas – eres muy dulce, y pensar que estaba ideando ponerte celoso aceptando las invitaciones de esos chicos que me coquetean desde la playa – rió burlonamente, pero antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo ella se volteó y colgó sus brazos en los hombros de él para luego besarlo. Instintivamente él la abrazó y después de lanzarse a la cama y quitarle el bikini, simplemente le hizo el amor.

Así, 4 días después, Luffy y Nami regresaban al Sunny, aún más enamorados que antes. Hancock finalmente se sintió culpable y regaló tres noches más a la pareja. Tuvo que rendirse después de todo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - preguntó Lina a sus padres.

- Todo estuvo genial – dijo Luffy.

- No todo, pero la mayor parte sí, sobre todo lo último – dio la pelirroja un beso a Luffy utilizando su lengua.

- Mamá, eso es algo...

**Llegaron por fin las vacaciones. No son demasiado largas pero al menos será un buen descanso de la escuela y podremos ver a Lina-chan fuera de ésta por algunos días.**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias:**

**Gabe Logan: Es lógico que Luffy sienta celos. Esto lo abordaré más adelante, por supuesto. Gracias.**

**Flames to Dust: Gracias por los comentarios, y sí, los mugiwara siempre están al pendiente del desarrollo de las habilidades de Lina, pero hay cosas que prefieren que ella resuelva sola, como Nami hizo ahora. Lamento bastante no haber podido meter a Seta en este capítulo, pero ya lo compensaré. Hasta pronto.**

**Nayrus: Lo que pasa es que este fic es sobre Lina, pero gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan.**

**Luna-Hatake-Lao: No te preocupes, aunque siempre es bueno recibir un review, por supuesto xD Me da gusto que te agrade el fic, y el LuNa siempre estará presente, y a veces más como en este capítulo. Gracias.**

**Emmanuel: La derrota a veces no es tan importante, como en este caso, y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo. Una disculpa por la demora.**

**Menchu-chan: Ya viste que el cometido se cumplió, aunque no haya ganado. Aquí tienes el siguiente, y gracias por el review.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos a ciertos conocidos. Aún no puedo revelar quienes serán pues tengo dos opciones que el mismo Oda me puede lanzar por la borda xDDD**

**Nos vemos.**


	38. Lina y Garp

**Aquí está ya el capítulo 38. Hubo tardanza, lo siento, pero ya ha llegado y espero que les guste.**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Las vacaciones continuaban para Lina luego de su primer semestre en la escuela. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Seta en el Sunny, siempre bastante contenta, y esa alegría se la contagiaba al pequeño pelinegro. La Princesa Pirata alzaba la cabeza y dejaba que la brisa marina jugara con su cabello, mientras respondía, o trataba de responder a las miles de preguntas que un niño de la edad de Seta tenía.

- La vida en el mar es muy feliz – sonreía ella. Últimamente todo parecía salirle de maravilla tanto a ella como a su familia – de hecho, la vida es muy feliz, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Seta? - preguntó, y su pequeño nakama asintió mientras trataba de subirse, con todo cuidado pues era algo miedoso aún, a la barandilla del barco para ver mejor al mar.

Fue él quien advirtió de la llegada del ave de los periódicos. Con su mano derecha señaló al emplumado mensajero, aunque con ese gesto casi cae al mar si Lina no lo toma del otro brazo. Entre tanto, el pájaro aterrizo a un lado de Seta y sacó uno de los periódicos de la maleta que colgaba de su cuello, aunque no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo si antes no se depositaba el dinero correspondiente en el monedero ajustado a su pecho, así que Lina lo hizo para comenzar a leer el diario.

Abrió las páginas y miró de reojo los encabezados de las noticias antes de llevárselo a Robin, quien seguramente sería la primera en querer leer el periódico. De pronto, una de las notas llamó su atención y la leyó en voz alta: - _Héroe de la marina, gravemente enfermo._

Su semblante sonriente cambió por uno más serio e interesado y decidió seguir leyendo la noticia en su totalidad – _Monkey D. Garp, recordado héroe de la marina, que en muchas ocasiones acorraló al antiguo Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, se encuentra gravemente delicado de salud. Garp, retirado, y quien ocupó por mucho tiempo el cargo de vice almirante, se encuentra convaleciente en la villa de Fuschia, en East Blue y al preguntársele directamente su estado de salud, él sólo respondió: "¡estoy bien, idiotas!"_

- El abuelo Garp... ¿está enfermo? - cerró Lina el periódico, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es el abuelo Garp? ¿Es tu abuelo? - preguntó Seta.

- Bueno, en realidad es mi bisabuelo, pero... - se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio a su madre salir a la cubierta. La adolescente corrió y entregó el periódico a la navegante señalando la noticia sobre su bisabuelo – dice que está muy enfermo... - mencionó Lina con semblante triste.

Nami no quiso decir algo de inmediato, sería imprudente. Por lo que conocía a Garp, era un hombre bastante fuerte y los genes Monkey D. Lo hacían prácticamente inhumano, pero también era cierto que ya estaba bastante viejo, y le edad siempre pasa factura al cuerpo humano – sí, eso dice – confirmó la pelirroja, y luego se excusó para ir con Luffy, a enseñarle el periódico.

El moreno apenas se levantaba. Terminaba de vestirse con sus pantalones cortos y buscaba su chaleco cuando vio a su chica entrar a la habitación. Él sonrió e intentó abrazarla para darle el beso de los buenos días, pero ella no lo permitió – no es momento para eso, mira – señaló la noticia, al igual que Lina lo había hecho con ella. El ahora Rey Pirata no podía creerlo, siempre había visto a su abuelo como alguien invencible, alguien que jamás se podía derrumbar. La única vez que pudo golpearlo fue porque el viejo lo permitió, para protegerlo.

- ¡De seguro esto es mentira! - dijo enfadado, asustando incluso a Lina y a Seta, quienes fisgoneaban enseguida de la puerta del camarote.

- Tranquilo, tal vez tengas razón. Lo mejor es que vayamos a Fuschia a ver cómo está – le dijo Nami abrazándolo mientras él asentía. La navegante fue a comunicar a los demás la situación y el giro que el Sunny tendría que hacer.

- Si está enfermo, Chopper puede curarlo, ¿no? - comentó Zoro, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

- Sí puedo curarlo, siempre y cuando lo que tenga no sea parte de su vejez – esas palabras le hicieron como un hueco en el pecho a Luffy por un momento.

- No digas eso, seguro que cuando lleguemos allá, todo habrá sido una exageración de los periódicos – dijo Vivi, tratando de animar a Luffy. El moreno esperaba que así fuese, y luego de tomar un pedazo de carne, fue a sentarse a la proa del Sunny. Nami pidió que lo dejaran solo al menos por un rato, pero su hija no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Tras unos minutos, Lina decidió acercarse a su padre y pidió sentarse junto a él. Luffy no iba a negarse, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija, y aunque ya no fuera una niña, le era placentero sentarse junto a ella en la cabeza de león, como años atrás.

- El abuelo Garp... ¿Siempre ha sido muy bueno contigo, papá?

- Pues, gracias a él casi me muero en muchas ocasiones – recordó Luffy con nostalgia sus entrenamientos de cuando era pequeño, causando una extraña impresión en Lina. Ésa fue la primera de varias preguntas que la adolescente hizo a su padre.

- ... y luego él se dejó golpear por mí, para dejarme pasar. Mi abuelo no es tan malo después de todo – sonrió el Rey Pirata, recordando aquella vez que ambos se vieron cara a cara en Marineford. Lina supo que, aunque no lo demostrara muy a menudo, Luffy realmente quería a su abuelo. Fue realmente como un padre para él, al menos tanto como Dadan. Era otra razón para desear que Garp estuviese bien pues la Princesa Pirata tampoco quería ver a su padre triste.

Fue hasta el siguiente día que el Sunny pudo salir de Grand Line y enfilarse rumbo al East Blue. Extrañamente, Zoro se levantó muy temprano. Por alguna razón, tuvo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia al regresar a este océano que hace tiempo no visitaba. De cualquier forma, el espadachín se había despertado con algo de hambre, y sin estar Sanji a la vista, debía tratar de asaltar el refrigerador al más puro estilo de Luffy. No contaba, sin embargo, con que Lina y Seta ya se habían despertado.

- Mejor que Seta te haga desayuno, a que luego pelees con Sanji-kun más tarde, ¿verdad Zoro-san? - le dijo Lina, pues el pequeño ya se había ofrecido para preparar algo para su padre, y ya "de pasada", para los tres que estaban despiertos.

El espadachín aceptó y salió un momento de la cocina, para recargarse en la madera fuera de ésta, dejar sus espadas en el suelo, apoyadas contra una esquina, y mirar el horizonte, oler el mar, que en este océano tenía un aroma distinto.

- ¿Algo te preocupa? - salió Lina de la cocina, notando un comportamiento extraño en su antiguo mentor.

- No me gusta regresar a East Blue – respondió – me hace recordar lo débil que fui, y todo lo que le debo al idiota de tu padre, que nunca podré pagarle – suspiró – una deuda que jamás podré pagar... eso no me agrada.

La Princesa Pirata sonrió, pues siempre le gustaba escuchar historias del pasado y sabía que era el momento propicio para preguntar - ¿podrías contarme cómo se conocieron mi papá y tú? - le pidió mientras, de un salto, llegaba hasta la barandilla del barco

A Zoro no le encantaba recordar ese pasaje. Era una de las ocasiones en las que Luffy había sido algo más inteligente que él, pero como era Lina, finalmente se decidió a relatarlo. Justo cuando empezaba la historia, Seta salió de la cocina y dio a Lina y a Zoro un plato con onigiri. El espadachín se sentó con piernas cruzadas y acomodó a su pequeño enmedio de ellas para comenzar con la historia, la cual avergonzó un poco al peliverde, sobre todo aquella parte donde había descubierto el engaño de Helmeppo.

- Shi, shi, shi. Desde que escuché tu nombre supe que eras un buen tipo después de todo – le interrumpió Luffy quien llegaba a donde estaban ellos, cuando ya, de cualquier forma, estaba Zoro casi por terminar de relatar.

- Bah, cállate, no sé ni cómo acepté ser tu tripulante, ni siquiera barco tenías – sonrió el espadachín - ¿y qué haces aquí, por cierto?

- Me dio hambre y me desperté – respondió al tiempo que le robaba una de las onigiri de su plato y desataba una pelea digna de un par de niños, hasta que, quien precisamente fuera la siguiente en unirse a la tripulación, los detuviera con un golpe en la cabeza a cada quien.

- Idiotas... recuerden que si no es por mí, nunca habrían llegado a ningún lado. Si ni siquiera tenían comida cuando los encontré – suspiró la pelirroja mientras trataba de orientarse con el sol y luego vio en dirección a estribor – cuando vengamos de regreso pasaremos por Kokoyashi, ¿verdad? - preguntó más a modo de orden que de petición.

- Entonces también deberíamos de ir a ver a Usopp-san – propuso Lina y por supuesto que nadie se negó ni un poco; sin embargo, lo primordial era ver el estado de salud del viejo Garp, por lo que el Sunny debía dirigirse a toda velocidad rumbo a Fuschia sin detenerse, al menos por el momento. Nami notaba que, aunque Luffy trataba de mantener el mismo ánimo de siempre, el moreno por momentos se veía pensativo y con muecas que usualmente no hacía.

Luego de algunas horas, el Sunny se acercaba a Fuschia. Los mugiwara habían tenido la precaución de salir de Grand Line por un lugar cercano a esta isla y fue por eso que llegaron bastante rápido. Los recuerdos se revolvían en la cabeza de Luffy una y otra vez. Su abuelo era, sin duda, su familiar más cercano. No que ello significara que estuviera siempre al pendiente de él, pero, a pesar de todo lo que pasó durante sus entrenamientos para convertirse en un "buen marine", le quería bastante.

Poco a poco, al igual que lo hiciera el Red Force de Akagami Shanks en muchas ocasiones, el Thousand Sunny se detenía hasta arribar al muelle no muy grande la villa de Fuschia, un lugar por donde el tiempo no parecía pasar, pues tenía el mismo aspecto de quince años atrás.

Supuso que su abuelo estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre y en cuanto saltó del barco y pisó tierra, corrió en la dirección que ya conocía. Parecía que nadie podría seguirle el paso, pero su hija se apresuró a no perderlo de vista y también corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Nami suspiraba por no haber podido detenerles. Ella y los demás bajaron del barco, y de forma tranquila trataron de seguir el rastro de Luffy o de Lina para llegar al lugar donde Garp podría encontrarse.

Cuando Luffy llegó a una humilde, pero no por eso descuidada casa, se quedó un momento a contemplarla. Su fachada blanca, con dos ventanas a su lado derecho y la puerta de madera al izquierdo, le hacían volver en el tiempo rápidamente. Lina se quedó expectante a unos metros, viendo como su padre se detenía. Él sabía que su niña estaba cerca, que lo había seguido, pero no le importaba mucho en esos momentos.

No sabía cómo iba a encontrar a Garp. No quería verlo en una condición triste. El héroe marine siempre fue fuerte y orgulloso en su porte y Luffy tenía miedo de no soportar verlo demasiado delicado o enfermo. Finalmente tomó algo del mucho valor que poseía y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con facilidad. Adentro, en el comedor, se encontraba una joven marine, rubia con cabello un poco ondulado y con un florete, es decir, un arma de esgrima en su cintura. Vio sorprendida como una persona había entrado sin ninguna cortesía a la casa e intentó detenerlo, eso antes de darse cuenta de quien era. Apenas se había levantado un poco de la silla cuando volvió a caer sobre ella – Monkey D. Luffy... - musitó sorprendida, parpadeando sus ojos azules una y otra vez.

El Rey Pirata entró a la habitación y vio en la cama a su abuelo. Al menos no se notaba tan mal como llegó a pensar. La barba de siempre, el cabello de siempre, la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo de siempre, sólo que su figura era algo más delgada, pero sus ojos, que en ese momento le voltearon a ver, no lucían tan mal – siempre tienes que hacer un escándalo para todo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó el marine al verlo – Ayaka-chan es quien está cuidando el lugar y tú ni siquiera tocas la puerta – se refirió a la jovencita.

- Tú nunca tocabas la puerta tampoco – le recordó Luffy, pero luego se dio cuenta de la razón por la que estaba ahí. Se calmó y miró de forma seria al antiguo marine – dicen que estás enfermo.

- Estoy bien – respondió con rapidez el viejo – son exageraciones, sólo es un resfrío, estaré bien en dos o tres días.

La simpleza de Luffy le hizo pensar que realmente no pasaba nada con su abuelo y se despidió para irse. Estaba preocupado, pero viendo que todo estaba bien, tal vez iría a pasear un poco por el pueblo - ¡oye! ¿No viniste a verme? ¿Te vas tan rápido? - a sus años, Garp extrañaba la presencia de un ser querido. Tantos años en a marina lo habían alejado de los mismos.

En ese mismo instante, Lina entraba a la habitación, seguida de una apurada Ayaka – lo siento Garp-san, no pude detenerla – se excusó la rubia.

- No te preocupes Ayaka-chan, ella es mi bisnieta e hija de este tonto que tengo como nieto – señaló Garp antes de toser un poco – ¿tu madre y el resto de sus nakamas también han venido? - preguntó ya dirigiéndose a Lina.

- Sí, estaban bajando del barco – se acercó la adolescente - ¿estás bien, abuelo Garp?

El viejo marine respondió de la misma forma que lo hiciera con Luffy, pero con un semblante mucho más noble y tierno. Era obvio que Lina despertaba en él un cariño muy distinto a como lo hacía Luffy – entonces hay que esperarlos a que vengan, porque no quiero que uno por uno me pregunten como estoy, cuando me siento bien.

- ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien, abuelo Garp?

- Por supuesto mi niña, cla... - y su oración fue interrumpida por más tos que llegó de pronto – sólo es un resfriado o algo así – recuperó el aliento – pronto se me pasará – se levantó un poco para sentarse todavía en la cama – mientras tanto ven junto a mí y cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado en tanto tiempo que tengo sin verte – y luego se refirió a Luffy – tú sí puedes irte si quieres – le dijo mientras el Rey Pirata se exasperaba. Tal vez nadie lo hacía enfadar como su propio abuelo.

Lina pensó que era una buena idea entretener a su bisabuelo relatando alguna de sus vivencias, pero casi cae de espaldas cuando, al voltear a verlo, éste ya se encontraba dormido. La sangre de su madre casi le hizo golpearlo si no es que Ayaka la detiene.

- Es mejor que él duerma un poco – le dijo la chica y Lina asintió.

- ¿En verdad está bien?

- No lo sé. De pronto decayó y tuvo que estar en cama, está débil y creo que se hace el fuerte. Yo estaba cerca, y como conocía desde antes a Garp-san, la marina me envió a cuidar de él – afirmó Ayaka – aunque realmente yo no hago nada – sonrió nerviosa – quien viene a cuidarlo en realidad es una mujer llamada Makino.

Cuando Ayaka mencionó ese nombre, Luffy sintió la necesidad de retirarse de ahí, y, sin decir nada, salió corriendo. La delgada figura con sombrero de paja y el chaleco rojo fue vista a toda velocidad por Nami y los demás, quienes venían llegando precisamente a la casa. No intentaron seguir a su capitán, por ahora era mejor descansar luego del viaje.

A la próxima que vieron salir fue a Lina, tratando de seguir a su padre. Ella volteó hacia todos lados, pero no logró ver rastro del Rey Pirata – se fue por allá – le dijo su madre, quien junto a los demás, se acercaba a la casa. Lina ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ya estaba dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la dirección indicada.

- Así ha sido desde niña, siempre detrás de su papá – suspiraba Nami divertida mientras era la primera en entrar a la casa. Tras dos irrupciones, Ayaka ya no tenía mucho que decir cuando vio entrar a toda una gama de personajes que, dado que ya había visto a Luffy "Sombrero de Paja", fue reconociendo como sus tripulantes.

- ¿Vienen a ver a Garp-san? - preguntó, para luego mostrarles la habitación. Vivi tuvo que golpear a Sanji para que dejara de admirar a la joven rubia.

- Yo no la estaba viendo, lo juro – se excusaba – sólo pensaba que de seguro ese Garp la tiene aquí para satisfacer sus deseos de viejo verde.

- Ni que fuera tú – le dijo Zoro lo que casi comienza una pelea entre ambos, si Robin no utiliza sus poderes Hana Hana para detenerlos. Así, el grupo entró a la habitación, para ver cómo Garp estaba despertándose luego de uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia para luego comenzar a toser un poco. El marine se dio cuenta de que ni Lina ni Luffy estaban más por ahí, pero sí vio a Nami y a los demás.

- Ah, tú eres la valiente que se casó con mi estúpido nieto, debo agradecerte por eso – señaló a Nami, antes de volver a toser de forma prolongada.

Mientras tanto, Luffy arribaba al bar, aquel que frecuentaba cuando era niño, donde se hizo amigo de Shanks, donde sus sueños comenzaron a tomar forma. No había nadie como cliente, era temprano y tan sólo se veía una figura detrás del mostrador, limpiando la barra. Tal vez ya no era tan joven, pero seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

El ruido de las puertas de vaivén que Luffy causó al entrar, provocó que Makino mirará hacia su dirección y entonces lo vio, a ese hombre. Por un momento miró de reojo uno de los bancos frente a la barra, ése que hacía ya muchos años solía ocupar un chiquillo pelinegro muy a menudo.

Ella salió desde detrás de la barra y lo miró con alegría. Luffy sonrió, pero luego se agachó poco a poco hasta estar de rodillas y con la frente al suelo – gracias – le dijo con voz fuerte – nunca te di las gracias por todo, Makino. Muchas gracias.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo dio unos pasos al frente, se acercó a Luffy, luego se hincó y lo levantó un poco. Él se quedó viendo al rostro sonriente de la mujer, quien luego lo abrazó contenta, con fuerza y ternura – si siempre estuve muy feliz de que vinieras aquí todos los días, alegrabas el lugar – le dijo, para luego incorporarse, cosa que Luffy imitó – la pase muy bien leyendo y escuchando historias de tus aventuras, ¿quién iba a pensar que aquí pasaba el tiempo cuando niño el Rey de los Piratas?

En ese momento, Lina llegó al bar y vio a su padre platicando con la mujer. Makino advirtió la presencia de la adolescente y la miró detenidamente - ¿es tu hija?

El moreno volteó sobre su hombro y vio a Lina, por lo que asintió y estirando su brazo, la jaló para que estuviera frente a Makino. La Princesa Pirata se presentó cortésmente.

- Se parece mucho a ti, pero creo que es mucho más educada – rió divertida mientras pasaba su mano por el largo cabello de la jovencita – es muy bonita y parece una buena niña.

- Gracias – sólo dijo Lina, mientras miraba el lugar donde todo había comenzado. De no haber sido por ese bar, tal vez ella ni siquiera habría nacido nunca. La mujer que ahora estaba frente a ella, tenía un ambiente familiar, tierno, y cuando ofreció algo de comer a ambos, rápidamente aceptó. La Princesa Pirata, algo hambrienta, ocupó rápidamente un espacio, aun antes que su padre y fue el mismo que en el que éste se sentaba siendo apenas un niño. Fue una coincidencia que hizo a Makino ponerse de un buen humor, aún mejor que el que ya le había dado ver llegar a Luffy.

Pero el tema era inevitable y el Rey Pirata preguntó a Makino sobre el estado de Garp – ya es viejo, y eso es inevitable. Él dice que está bien, pero se le ve un poco mal, por eso es bueno que estén por aquí.

Luego de la visita y de que Garp volviera a dormir tras unos breves cuidados de Chopper, los Mugiwara salieron y escucharon el diagnóstico del reno – como él dice, es un resfriado, pero a su edad es mucho más fuerte la enfermedad. Todo depende de su cuerpo – dijo.

El grupo encontró de camino a Luffy y Lina junto a Makino. Igualmente hubo las presentaciones necesarias – me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Lina. Sigue siendo una buena niña, por favor – le dijo antes de retirarse. El sol estaba ya cayendo, y pronto vendría el anochecer, por lo que los piratas debían retirarse a su barco a dormir. Por supuesto, todos estaban preocupados, incluida la Princesa Pirata, quien apenas arribó al Sunny, "escapó" para volver al pueblo. Caminó y regresó a la pequeña casa donde estaba Garp. No quiso tocar la puerta, e hizo bien porque Ayaka estaba ya dormida, cansada del día que había tenido. Lina se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la habitación de su bisabuelo y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró despierto.

- Abuelo Garp – le llamó, haciendo que el viejo volteara a verla un poco, con rostro cansado - ¿te vas a morir?

- Voy a morir algún día. Todos lo haremos – a Lina le sorprendió la seriedad con que el ex marine se lo dijo.

- Pero... no quiero. Yo no quiero que te mueras.

Él puso su brazo en la cabeza de Lina y acarició el cabello negro y lacio de ella. Justo así solía tenerlo él cuando joven – nadie quiere morir. Nadie quiere que alguien muera, pero si no, imagina lo aburrido de este mundo. Yo me voy a morir, tus padres lo harán también, pero si vivimos una buena vida, la muerte no importa.

La adolescente no dijo nada. Se acercó a su bisabuelo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba un poco. Ayaka, quien había despertado con la conversación, veía tal escena mientras intentaba no llorar.

Ya que Lina había pasado la noche en ese lugar, Ayaka le otorgó su cama para que durmiera ahí. Al despertar, la Princesa Pirata se levantó y fue rápidamente a donde Garp, quien no estaba ya en su cama. Ella temió lo peor, pero cuando vio a Ayaka sonriente se desconcertó totalmente – Garp-san está afuera, se ha sentido mejor al parecer.

Justo en ese momento, los Mugiwara llegaban a la casa, y efectivamente Garp se encontraba estirándose, dejándose bañar por el sol. Una despeinada Lina salió a ver a su bisabuelo, pero fue Luffy el primero en preguntar por la salud del antiguo marine.

- ¡Les dije que estaba bien, que sólo era un resfriado! No me moriré tan fácilmente, al menos no por ahora. Algún día me moriré, pero no será pronto – le sonrió a Lina quien corrió hacia él y le golpeó, derribándolo. Estaba enojada, pero feliz a la vez.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, abuelo Garp.

- Pero si ustedes fueron los que vinieron muy preocupados cuando les dije que estaba bien.

La desdicha de la noche se volvió alegría en la mañana, y ninguno tuvo otra opción más que sonreír. Como había dicho Garp a Lina el día anterior, lo más importante es hacer una buena vida, lo que venga después no importará.

Con Garp más saludable, y habiendo terminado el quehacer en Fuschia, era hora para los Mugiwara de partir de ahí. Chopper no se explicaba muy bien cómo es que el antiguo Vice Almirante se había recuperado de esa manera, pero ya que conocía bien la capacidad de recuperación de Luffy, tampoco se sorprendió mucho.

El Sunny fue entonces visto partir de es pequeña isla y se dirigió un poco más al Norte, donde podrían avistar la isla de Syrup, el próximo de sus destinos, pues debían visitar a su nakama, al "valiente capitán" Usopp.

La pacífica isla no tenía a nadie vigilando su costa, por lo que no hubo quien avisara del arribo del navío. El sol caía a plomo y se reflejaba en el color naranja del Sunny mientras uno a uno, los miembros de la tripulación bajaban. Nami vio la cuesta que estaba frente a ellos, y recordó viejos tiempos, aquellos donde ella y Luffy apenas y se conocían.

Zoro también vio en la misma dirección y luego fijo su vista, enfadado, en la pelirroja – aún recuerdo eso – le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí, y luego podemos ir a Logue Town, y recordaré esos trescientos mil berries cuyos intereses jamás me pagaste – esto enfadó mucho más al espadachín y lo peor es que sabía que nada podía hacerle a la navegante.

- ¿Por qué mi papá quiere matar a Nami-san?

- Es prueba de que está saludable y de su amistad con ella – rió Robin divertida mientras respondía a su niño.

Unos minutos de caminata, les hicieron llegar a las cercanías del pueblo. No recordaban del todo el camino hacia la mansión de Kaya, pero ya que la población no era muy grande, seguro pronto se vería en lo alto de la colina.

Pronto, cerca de ahí, apareció una chiquilla corriendo, o al menos tratando de correr, pues por su corta edad apenas si podía hacerlo. Era una niña muy pequeña, con cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y quien usaba un vestido rosa. Varios de los Mugiwara se preguntaron qué hacía una niña como ésa sola. La pequeñita sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los piratas, Nami caminó un poco para con ella y luego la levantó en brazos – parece ser una niña muy valiente – sonrió la navegante.

- ¡¡Mari, Mari!! - Alguien llamaba en la cercanía algún nombre - ¡¿dónde estás, Mari?! - y la niña parecía responder a ese nombre, pues reaccionaba al ser llamada. El origen de la voz fue acercándose y pronto, con alegría, los Mugiwara vieron de quién se trataba. Un Usopp con ropa mucho más casual que de costumbre, corría con aspecto bastante cansado rumbo a ellos. Se detuvo al ver a la niña en los brazos de alguien, y que ese alguien era su conocida, su nakama.

- Ustedes... ¡Son ustedes! - Luffy fue el primero en darle un abrazo de amigos y luego siguieron los demás. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin que se vieran. La rubia pequeñita estiró los brazos en dirección al narigudo ex tirador de la tripulación y Nami la soltó para que éste la cargara.

- No me digas que es tu hija, fu, fu – rió Robin divertida.

- Pues sí. Ella es Mari, va a cumplir dos años apenas. Saluda a todos – le dijo a la chiquita quien sonrió. Usopp entonces guió a sus amigos hacia la mansión. Al ir subiendo y ver la enorme casa, los Mugiwara, o al menos algunos de ellos, comenzaron a pensar que Usopp había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar una chica como Kaya, quien era la doctora local, por cierto.

La sorpresa fue grande, cuando los piratas entraron a la casa y una Kaya embarazada los recibió, alegrada de verlos.

- Oye, amigo, no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad? - se burló un poco Franky.

Así, mientras los piratas platicaban con Usopp y Kaya, y contaban sus aventuras de las últimas épocas, la pequeña Mari se acercaba caminando hacia Lina – es como si fuera una prima de ustedes – les dijo Robin a la Princesa Pirata y a Seta quien estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que Lina. En un solo viaje, nuestra protagonista aprendió el significado de la muerte y la importancia de la vida, y ahora veía que los cambios pueden convertirse en algo bueno. Mientras tomaba a Mari y la sentaba en sus piernas, la Princesa Pirata supo la importancia del presente, y sobre todo, del futuro...

**Tuve poco tiempo, y además actualicé el otro fic, por lo que la espera fue más larga, pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Lina aprende cosas nuevas cada vez, junto a personajes que todos ya conocemos.**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias: **

**  
Gabe Logan: Lina tenía que hacer algo, porque si no se iba a volver loca xD Hancock no puede, para infortunio de ella, separa a Luffy y Nami y hasta ella misma se dio cuenta.**

**Flames to Dust: Es difícil a veces meter a varios personajes. Para el próximo habrá un par de apariciones de personajes que aún no han salido en el fic y obviamente intentaré hacerlo lo más posible xD Gracias.**

**Emmanuel: A mí también me da lástima a veces, pero ni hablar. Gracias por el review.**

**Menchu-chan: Pero al final le salió todo bien xDD Muchas gracias por los comentarios e intentaré hacer buenos capítulos con los siguientes.**

**Kizuxx: No es el estilo de Luffy xD Lina pronto volverá ala escuela, pero la pasa tan bien, que casi parecen vacaciones.**

**Sakura-Selene: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo y que en general te guste la historia, y te agradezco el review, muchas gracias.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Lina tendrá que volver a la escuela pues las vacaciones han terminado; sin embargo la diversión continúa y una pequeña clase especial impartida por una invitada especial, dará de qué hablar en la clase de Lina.**

**Nos vemos.**


	39. Rose Vegapunk

**Luego de unas semanas sin tiempo, aquí está el capítulo 39. Lo he terminado en pocos días, pero es que no tuve tiempo los demás. Es más corto que los anteriores, y creo que así los haré de ahora en adelante, sirve que demoro menos.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Luego de un breve paso por Kokoyashi, que le costó algunos apretones de mejillas a Lina por parte de Genzo, y unos días más en el Sunny, las vacaciones habían terminado y era hora de que la Princesa Pirata regresara a la escuela. En esta ocasión su madre ya no acompañaría, había pasado un semestre acompañada de ella y ahora debía aprender a vivir sola, o al menos sin su progenitora, pues seguiría compartiendo casa junto a Hikari.

De nueva cuenta, Luffy no tenía muchos deseos de que su hija partiera, pero no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo. El Rey Pirata le pidió cuidarse mucho y le hizo prometer que regresaría. Ella sólo sonrió al escuchar eso – claro que sí, papá. En cuanto el semestre termine, estaré aquí, no te preocupes.

De cualquier forma, con Nami a bordo del Sunny, sería mucho más sencillo que los Mugiwara llegaran a la isla Celeste y visitaran a Lina, aunque no sería del todo prudente hacerlo tan seguido, la idea era que la Princesa Pirata ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola y vivir separada de sus padres.

Así, Lina llegó a Celeste dos días antes de que el nuevo semestre diera comienzo. Hikari ya estaba instalada en su casa. Le gustaba bastante estar ahí, más que en su mansión, donde la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sola, así que era mejor estar en la isla Celeste, que tenía buen ambiente entre los vecinos, sobre todo luego de que todos ya conocían a las chicas, especialmente a Lina.

- Has vuelto a ser pirata y llegas tarde – sonrió la pelirroja al ver llegar a su amiga. La pelinegro no dijo nada y sólo se abalanzó a abrazar a su compañera con alegría.

- La pasé muy bien con mis padres, pero también tenía ganas de regresar. Quería verte a ti y a todos los demás.

- Y en especial a tu novio, ¿verdad? - le preguntó burlona, mientras Lina se hacía la desentendida – en serio. Cuando lo ves te comportas totalmente diferente – y así pasaron el primer día, una molestando a la otra, mientras esta última seguían negando cualquier cosa.

- Apenas estamos intentando algo, no es mi novio – sentenció para dar por terminada la conversación.

Al siguiente día sólo hicieron unas compras y ambas estaban ya listas para iniciar su segundo semestre en la escuela. Por supuesto, estaban algo emocionadas y ya planeaban todo lo que iban a hacer y divertirse en los próximos seis meses. Lina vistió de manera normal, mientras que Hikari utilizó su ropa más nueva con la que mostraba un poco más que su amiga y de seguro atraería las miradas de muchos chicos de todas las edades.

Y así fue, invitaciones de todos lados tuvieron que superar para llegar al salón, donde ya estaban casi todos los demás. Noriko fue la primera en saludar efusivamente a Lina y así le siguieron los demás. La única faltante era Kayla, quien seguramente llegaría tarde como era su costumbre.

Precisamente cuando Tashigi entraba al salón, la adolescente albina hacía su llegada triunfal, vistiendo un vestido corto que acentuaba su figura, bastante elegante y seguramente la prenda había sido muy costosa. En lo primero que se fijó fue en Hikari - ¿"Doskoi Panda"? - se refirió a la marca de la ropa de la pelirroja – un poco corriente, ¿no crees?

- Ni que "Criminal" fuera la gran cosa – respondió Hikari con rostro retador y así continuaron sacando chispas una con otra hasta que la única persona que podía calmarlas, Lina, lo hizo y la primera clase del semestre podía comenzar, esto, si no hubiera sido interrumpida de nueva cuenta.

El director de la escuela, el flamante antiguo Almirante de la Flota de la Marina, Sengoku, entraba acompañado de su secretaria Naoko a dar un aviso. No se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba hasta que Lina saludó con familiaridad a Naoko, como solía hacerlo y el ex marine se sobresaltó deteniéndose en la pared - ¿éste es el grupo de ese monstruo? - preguntó casi asustado mientras Lina lo saludaba burlona con una gran sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre.

Ya habiendo recobrado la compostura, Sengoku se dispuso a dar el aviso que lo había obligado a ir hacia allí – bien, pues el nuevo gobierno parece muy interesado en la educación en estos tiempos y ha dispuesto una nueva clase especial que se les impartirá una vez por semana. Como si no fuere suficiente con las clases de deportes – gruñó un poco enfadado – ahora también habrá una clase de... - fue incapaz de completar la frase. Su rostro se puso rojo y sus dientes chocaban unos contra otros - ¡todo es culpa de tus padres, niña pirata! Con el antiguo Gobierno nunca se hubiera llegado a esto... - señalaba a Lina con su dedo índice, pero lejos de enojarse, a la Princesa Pirata le pareció graciosa la reacción del director, cosa que le hizo enfadarse más.

- Es una clase de sexualidad – acotó Naoko con naturalidad.

- ¡Bueno sí, ya lo dijo! - exclamó Sengoku – esa clase inmoral se les impartirá mañana a su grupo. Los encargados de esto de la educación me han dicho que la clase es importante, así que no la arruinen ustedes mismos. Espero que la maestra asignada tampoco la arruine, no me da confianza – suspiró y luego se fue de ahí. Inmediatamente después, el salón se llenó de ruido pues los alumnos comenzaron a discutir unos con otros sobre esa clase y sus contenidos. Tashigi tuvo que llamar a la cordura y finalmente puso orden para comenzar con las clases.

A la salida, Hikari se apresuró a para ir a casa y descansar, pero tuvo que esperar, pues Lina se quedó en la puerta de la escuela, como esperando algo, o a alguien. Noriko pasó cerca de ellas y se imaginó lo que la Princesa Pirata estaba haciendo – mi hermano saldrá tarde hoy. Tú decides si lo esperas o le digo más tarde, que te visite por la noche – le dijo sonriendo, mientras el rostro de la pelinegro se ponía como un pimiento y de su boca salían sólo balbuceos, pues no podía articular una sola palabra.

- Mejor voy a mi casa, ya es tarde y hay que comer – le dijo todavía un poco avergonzada y así Noriko se despidió de las dos.

- Eres increíble – le decía Hikari a Lina mientras ambas caminaban a su casa – siempre eres decidida, valiente y alegre, pero en cuanto te mencionan a ese chico, cambias por completo.

- ¡No es cierto! – Respondió de inmediato – bueno... tal vez – dijo ya pensándolo mejor. Hikari no quiso ya molestar más a su amiga. Prefería tenerla de buen humor a la hora de cocinar, y ya se acercaba tal momento.

Afortunadamente, Kyo fue alertado por su hermana menor y en cuanto terminó de comer en su casa, se dirigió hacia donde Lina y Hikari, más bien por la primera. Al tocar la puerta, fue la pelirroja quien abrió – no has tardado en aparecer – le dijo sonriendo y luego llamó a su amiga, quien, de nuevo, no pudo oponer resistencia a la vergüenza al ver al chico. Hikari los dejó solos en cuanto pudo.

- Me da gusto verte – le dijo él, que se mostraba mucho más seguro de sí mismo que la última vez que se vieron – creo que este semestre debemos salir más seguido.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la Princesa Pirata, quien ya no pudo articular bien sus palabras – eh… yo… no, ¡digo sí! ¡Digo no! ¡Digo…! Ah…

- Bueno, creo que debemos platicar otro día. Te veo en la escuela – le dijo y se despidió un poco confundido. Lina sólo agachó la cabeza y regresó a la casa – soy una tonta – pasó frente a Hikari arrastrando sus pies. La pelirroja no dijo nada, sólo le pareció, una vez más, increíble el nerviosismo de la Princesa Pirata frente a ese chico.

La expectación podía verse entre los estudiantes al siguiente día, cuando todos llegaron temprano al salón. No sabían exactamente sobre qué iban a hablar esas clases, pero estaban ansiosos por saber, algunos más que otros, por supuesto – espero que la maestra que dé esta clase sea preciosa y le gusten los chicos menores que ella – decía Riko, quien estaba muy bien sentado en su lugar, como pocas veces se le veía. Ozzie también estaba interesado en el asunto, pero teniendo a su novia enseguida, no podía expresarlo.

- Bien, pues es hora de que llegue la maestra de... sí, de sexualidad – dudó un momento Tashigi para decirlo. Ni ella sabía quién era la profesora y tenía también curiosidad. Se escuchó como unos tacones se venían acercando poco a poco, lo que hizo enmudecer a la clase a la espera que quien iba a aparecer.

Por la puerta primero aparecieron unos cabellos ensortijados de color naranja muy brillante y más tarde apareció la delgada y alta figura de una mujer de aspecto muy poco común. Su cabello le tapaba los ojos y su blusa blanca de botones muy ajustada, casi dejaba escapar sus senos que ya de por sí eran bastante grandes y que causaron en la mayoría de los chicos una impresión bastante agradable en ellos. Ozzie fue el primero en llevarse un buen golpe en la cabeza, y era de esperarse con Anna enseguida suyo.

- Buenos días, yo soy, ¡mmmm!, su profesora Sadi-chan.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma... - suspiró Kayla – tiene pinta de que es una sádica.

- ¿Cómo crees? Tú siempre piensas mal de todo, cabeza de cebolla – le respondió Hikari, pero cuando vio que para comenzar la clase, Sadi-chan, sacaba un látigo, ya no estaba tan en desacuerdo con su amiga y rival. La pelirroja comenzó a pasar el instrumento de cuero por su cuerpo, encendiendo los deseos de algunos alumnos, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, Sengoku pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

- Sabía que esto sería una mala idea, menos mal que tengo una sustituta – entró enfadado al salón.

- Pero si apenas, ¡mmmmm! Estábamos empezando.

- Fuera – le ordenó y la ex guardia tuvo que obedecer. Él tomó un pequeño Den Den Mushi que tenía en su bolsillo y dijo algunas palabras en voz baja a su secretaria Naoko, a lo que después se dispuso a esperar de pie en la puerta del salón. De nuevo se escucharon tacones, pero esta vez se acercaban más lentamente.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

- Porque no tienes trabajo y me has pedido un favor.

- Pero pensé que todavía estaba usted en la milicia.

- Pues no te quejes y empieza ya, que esto es toda vía un trabajo para el gobierno.

Luego de la pequeña discusión, la nueva maestra entraba con algo de pena al salón, pero aun con la vergüenza su figura lucía espigada y orgullosa como siempre – ¡Hina Taisa! - reaccionó Tashigi al verla.

- Tendré que dar esta clase vergonzante, pero me las pagará – se refería ella a Sengoku mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos. Suspiró y luego vio a su grupo para tratar de conocerlos. Observó entonces un rostro sonriente que le saludaba y se acercó para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿No me recuerda, Hina-san? - Le preguntó Lina – bueno, no la culpo, me conoció cuando apenas era una niña – dijo mientras la ex marine trataba de reconocerla y cuando al fin lo logró, tragó saliva.

- Eres... la hija de... - ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Se tranquilizó y procedió a comenzar la clase aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, hasta que Tashigi le mostró un poco del material que se había entregado para esa clase. Algunos dibujos sobre los órganos reproductores de ambos géneros. Hina decidió utilizarlos, y con gran nerviosismo procedió a explicar.

Casi al final de la clase, cuando ella estaba más roja que un tomate, Riko levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta – maestra, y cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen eso que usted dijo, ¿qué tal se siente? - si Hina ya estaba avergonzada, con eso casi se desmayó, aunque no pudo prever lo que venía.

- Tal vez Hina-sensei no lo ha hecho todavía – dijo Kayla con una mezcla entre curiosidad y malicia.

- ¡La clase terminó! ¡Al receso todos! – Ordenó, y aunque Tashigi trató de detenerlos porque aún no era tiempo, ya no pudo hacerlo – menos tú – se dirigió a Kayla y la hizo limpiar el pizarrón.

- Vieja frígida – musitó la adolescente apretando sus dientes.

- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó enfadada y ya Kayla no replicó y se dedicó a terminar su castigo para poder salir con sus amigas.

A cada clase, la vergüenza de Hina fue disminuyendo, aunque su rivalidad con Kayla iba en aumento. La albina cuestionaba no sólo los conocimientos de la pelirrosa, sino en ocasiones le hacía comentarios hirientes acerca de su propia sexualidad – yo tengo otra pregunta, profesora – levantaba Kayla la mano, y a Hina no le quedaba otro remedio que darle la palabra – entonces qué le sucede a una mujer ya mayor, digamos, como usted, si es virgen, no sé si sea su caso, es posible que sí, y pierda la virginidad a su edad, ¿es igual que cuando le sucede a una joven? Digo, porque a su edad ya está cerca de llegar a la menopausia y eso, ¿no?

Hina sintió que la sangre le hervía y que de sus oídos estaba a punto de salir humo, pero la campana salvó a los alumnos, especialmente a Kayla quien fue la primera en salir del salón con una sonrisa pícara y amplia - ¿por qué la molestas tanto? – preguntaba Lina.

- Se lo merece por castigarme tanto.

- Pues tú te mereces esos castigos – le dijo Hikari y la albina ya no quiso responder nada.

La vida en la escuela parecía tranquila, el único problema que Lina podía tener, es que el cambio repentino de su carácter frente a Kyo, no le estaba permitiendo pasar más tiempo con él, pero pronto toda esa tranquilidad iba a desaparecer por la llegada de una persona muy singular.

- ¡Apresúrate Hikari! - la apuraba Lina a su amiga, pues parecía que la pelirroja estaba caminando dormida rumbo a otro día de escuela. La ojiverde no era muy buena para despertarse e ir a la escuela así que la Princesa Pirata constantemente debía casi cargarla para que ambas llegaran a tiempo. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, vieron como un grupo de muchachos estaba viendo algo.

- Debe ser esa cabeza de cebolla usando algo provocativo. Hace lo que sea para llamar la atención – afirmó Hikari quien se tallaba los ojos para poder despertar por completo. Sin embargo, cuando pusieron más atención, ambas jovencitas se dieron cuenta de que no era Kayla, sino otra chica. Ella era de estatura normal, con piel blanca, un cabello rubio brillante muy lacio y largo hasta cerca de la cintura, ojos verdes muy claros y grandes y labios carnosos. Su rostro era de un semblante tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa. Vestía de forma elegante pero no estrafalaria, con un vestido de color azul y blanco ceñido al cuerpo.

- ¿Y ésa quién es? - preguntaba Kayla quien acababa de llegar y no le agradaba ver el exceso de atención que los muchachos le estaban prestando. Las tres amigas siguieron su camino para no llegar tarde a su clase, dejando el asunto para después. No pasaría mucho tiempo, de cualquier forma, para que volvieran a verla.

Sengoku, a primera hora para no interrumpir el inicio de la clase de Tashigi entró al grupo de Lina junto a la misteriosa joven de antes – ella será su nueva compañera. Es una persona importante, honorable y con una familia ejemplar, no como otras personas – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Lina – sin más, les presento a... - pero fue interrumpido por la propia chica.

- Tal vez sea mejor si me presento yo misma, profesor – le dijo con cortesía, por lo que el ex marine aceptó – mi nombre es Rose, Rose Vegapunk. Estoy honrada de compartir educación con ustedes y espero llevarme bien con todos los aquí presentes.

La cortesía de la jovencita era algo de llamar la atención. Tomó asiento entre Lina y Ozzie, quien hacía esfuerzos por no verla demasiado. La Princesa Pirata saludó de buena manera a la recién llegada, pero ella la miró de forma extraña, como si la estuviera analizando – Monkey D. Lina, hija del Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, y de la 'Gata Ladrona', Nami. Debes de tener casi 16 años, ganaste el torneo escolar de kendo y fuiste la capitana del equipo de beisbol que quedó en el segundo lugar en el pasado torneo de beisbol.

Lina se quedó boquiabierta - ¿cómo...? - pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Rose se adelantó.

- La información es poder. Sé muchas cosas sobre muchas personas, pero hay que decir que tú siempre te das mucho a notar, así que no es tan complicado con una mente como la mía conocer cosas sobre ti, sobre todo por una cosa, ¿sabes cuál es? - preguntó con voz tranquila mientras Lina negaba con la cabeza. Rose acercó su rostro al de la pelinegro – no me agradan los piratas.

No fue para nada cómodo ese comentario para Lina, quien se sentía un poco amenazada teniendo a Rose enseguida suyo. No sabía si sólo había sido un simple comentario o si era una especie de advertencia, de cualquier forma, no le iba a quitar los ojos de encima, debía vigilarla.

La clase comenzó y Rose de inmediato mostró su intelecto. No era para menos, con el apellido que tenía y no dejó ninguna pregunta "viva" para Noriko o Lina, que eran habitualmente las más listas de la clase – tal vez sea buena idea dejar responder a los otros alumnos, porque pareces muy entusiasmada en tu primer día – le dijo Tashigi, aunque sin intentar incomodarla. Si su apellido ya imponía, también lo hacía su rostro afilado, su leve sonrisa que mezclaba lo tierno y lo maquiavélico, y sus ojos profundos, que parecían una esmeralda sólida. Todo infundía un sentimiento entre respeto y miedo en algunas personas, o al menos intranquilidad.

Rose sabía además cambiar su semblante muy fácilmente. Podía pasar de una jovencita dulce y tierna, a una mujer sofisticada, rígida y desafiante. En esta ocasión iba a jugar a la buena chica – como usted disponga mejor, maestra – le dijo con cortesía.

- Ella sólo es una cerebrito cualquiera, no tiene nada de especial – aseguraba Kayla al salir de clases.

- Bueno, una cerebrito glamorosa, pero es antipática. No tardará mucho en caerles mal a los demás. Igual que tú – señaló esto último a Kayla, quien sólo la miró enfadada. Mientras tanto, Lina caminaba pensativa, y aunque trataba de dejar atrás a Rose. Seguía recordando esas palabras: "no me agradan los piratas". El sólo escuchar en su cabeza esa frase de nuevo, la hacía enfermarse, enfadarse.

Frente a ellas, de pronto, apareció Rella, la chica mayor que ellas y después de saludarlas, les entregó un volante - ¿y esto para qué es, Rella-senpai?

- Vamos a hacer un concurso de modelaje, y de inmediato pensé en ustedes tres, ¿quieren entrar?

Kayla de inmediato se apuntó y, para no dejarla ganar, Hikari también lo hizo, mientras que Lina no estaba interesada por lo que declinó la invitación. Fue la misma Princesa Pirata quien se fijo que su par de amigas no habían sido las primeras en inscribirse. Por encima del hombro de Rella vio la hoja y se sorprendió por el nombre que estaba escrito – ¿Rose va a modelar?

- Sí, ella estaba muy entusiasmada. Parece ser una buena chica, muy cortés y amable – respondió la joven de cabello morado, quien seguramente se había encontrado con otra faceta de la recién llegada.

- Vamos a hacerle pagar por lo que te dijo. Vamos a ganarle de forma tan humillante que no querrá volver a poner un pie en esta escuela – le afirmó Kayla una vez que Rella se había ido – una cerebrito como ella no puede compararse conmigo, y hasta creo que la cabeza de zanahoria puede ganarle también.

La semana entonces sirvió para que ambas chicas se prepararan, eligieran sus mejores vestidos, sus mejores formas de caminar y estuvieran totalmente listas para el concurso de modelaje que iba a ser el sábado. Lina y Plue sirvieron de jueces, aunque sólo les decían sus posibles errores a ambas y no podían inclinarse hacia alguna.

- No importa, yo ganaré y la cabeza de zanahoria quedará en segundo. No hay forma de que esa cerebrito nos gane, faltaría más – aseguraba Kayla. Lina sólo se divertía viendo como las dos peleaban una contra la otra, aunque ya no de la manera en que antes lo hacían. Se notaba que ahora se estimaban un poco, pero no podían admitirlo.

Llegó el sábado y con esto, el concurso. Kayla estaba muy segura de sí misma, mientras Hikari sabía que podía vencer a cualquiera, pero contaban con Rose, quien llegó de la manera más glamorosa posible. Su vestido era muy elegante, y combinaba con los anteojos para sol que llevaba puesto, así como sus tacones. Las miradas de todos los chicos voltearon inmediatamente a con ella, por lo que la llegada de Hikari y Kayla pasó totalmente desapercibida – bah, verse bien no es lo mismo que modelar – gruñó la albina.

Pero verse bien no era lo único que Rose sabía hacer bien, pues su caminado en la pasarela era perfecto, mejor que el de las demás chicas, incluidas Hikari y Kayla. Ambas tenían la esperanza de hacerlo mejor con la ropa casual, pero sorprendentemente, los jeans le lucieron mejor a Rose que a ellas, al menos a la hora de enseñarlos en la pasarela.

En cuanto al traje de baño, bien había discusión sobre la más bella de las chicas, pero el caminado sofisticado de la rubia acabó con las esperanzas de Kayla y Hikari, quienes sólo se le quedaron viendo cuando regresó a los camerinos – modelo desde los 13 años, ¿pensaron que por ser lista no sabría hacer esto? – preguntó sin mostrar burla en su rostro, pero sí en el fondo de sus palabras.

Inevitablemente, la recién llegada fue nombrada la ganadora del concurso, No había discusión. Kayla había quedado en segundo y Hikari en tercero, pero Rose las había superado con creces, ni siquiera tuvieron algo de oportunidad.

Rose tomó el Den Den Mushi y saludó al público, conformado casi sólo por chicos de la escuela, para luego dar algunas palabras como ganadora – me siento muy contenta y honrada de haber ganado este concurso. No sé si me lo merezca, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ésa ha sido la mayor recompensa, además de compartir buenos momentos con todas las chicas – dijo de manera jovial, tanto, que hasta Lina casi creía que ese carácter humilde y tierno realmente le pertenecía a la rubia.

- También quisiera – continuó – felicitar a mis compañeras, porque creo que todas han hecho un gran esfuerzo y si yo les he ganado – se puso atrás de Hikari y Kayla, entre ellas, para luego abrazarlas fingiendo perfectamente sinceridad – seguramente ha sido por muy poco – refirió sonriendo y luego retiró el Den Den Mushi de cerca de su boca – o tal vez no tan poco – les susurró a ambas – de hecho, me parece que han estado lejos, ni cerca de ganarme, mediocres.

Si Hikari y Kayla se habían contenido fuertemente para no actuar en ese momento, Lina estuvo a punto de estallar. De alguna manera, probablemente con su ambición, había escuchado perfectamente lo que la rubia le había dicho a sus amigas, y nadie se metía con ellas. Mientras Rose, todavía abrazando a la pelirroja y a la albina, saludaba al público, la Princesa Pirata apretaba los dientes – ella es peligrosa… - se dijo a sí misma…

**Una rival, y como dijo Lina, es peligrosa. Lo peor aún está por venir y a ver cómo es que Lina y sus amigas salen bien libradas de este asunto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

Vamos con los review, muchas gracias:

**Gabe Logan: Bien que te ha gustado. Lina debía llevarse bien con su abuelo, bien dicen que los abuelos son para consentir a los nietos xD.**

Emmanuel: Siento haber demorado tanto esta vez. Lina aprenderá más que nunca con esta situación, ya lo verás.

Sakura-Selene: Garp no puede morir xDD es demasiado fuerte y testarudo a la vez para eso xDD Seguro que la valentía la ha sacado de su padre, ¿o de su madre? O más bien es un caso raro xD

Ilet Moratar: Me honra que me hayas dejado un review, muchas gracias por los ánimos, saludos.

Flames to Dust: Zoro nunca dejará de dar esos momentos. Siento haber dejado un poco fuera a la tripulación en este capítulo, pero para el próximo estarán por aquí. Gracias y un saludo.

menchu-chan – Siento no haber puesto lo de Nojiko-Ace, pero no tuve demasiadas ideas y era imperativo que se regresara a la escuela. En cuanto a Garp, no podría matarlo, menos sin ser mi personaje xD

Link-Girl Yuri fan: Sí, lo recuerdo. Pues aquí puedes leerlo, gracias por el review.

Aquí me ha dado lástima Hina (también Sadi-chan, que casi fue un cameo xD), pero al parecer Kayla no es nada comparada con Rose. Este personaje dará mucho de qué hablar y veremos que hace Lina frente a ella. En el próximo sí aparecerán los mugiwara.

Nos vemos.


	40. Trampas

**Ya llegamos al capítulo 40. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Paola por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades! Quisiera haberlo subido desde ayer, pero en el Norte de México no había internet por lo del huracán.  
**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Kayla se encontraba en la playa junto a Lina y Hikari. Estaba pateando el aire, tomando puños de arena y lanzándolos a la nada, totalmente enfurecida - ¡¿Quién diablos se cree que es? ¡Voy a hacer pedazos a esa idiota! - sus amigas la veían, pero no decían nada, estaban de acuerdo, aunque no la iban a dejar tomar venganza o algo así, pues podría significar problemas en la escuela. La albina deseaba utilizar su espada en la rubia, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ya que era sábado, Lina convenció a ambas de olvidar por un momento el asunto y pasarla bien en la playa, ya hacía tiempo que no estaban un tiempo divertidas fuera de la escuela y tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad. Al caminar un poco por la arena, vieron de lejos una figura que estaba observando el mar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, junto a su hermana, solía estar en la playa en muchas ocasiones, Noriko también estaba por ahí y fue la primera en reconocer a sus amigas, por lo que salió corriendo para encontrarlas.

Pero Lina no vio a su amiga, sino a su hermano, y como siempre, se puso bastante nerviosa – hola Lina – la despertó Noriko de sus pensamientos – creo que el sol te está afectando, estás muy roja.

- Es porque vio a tu hermano – señaló Hikari a Kyo, quien venía acercándose. Inmediatamente la Princesa Pirata tomó su toalla y se tapó el cuerpo para no ser vista en bikini – no tienes remedio con esto – le dijo la pelirroja. El chico por su parte se acercó lo suficiente y saludó a las jóvenes, especialmente a Lina quien seguía roja como un pimiento y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Luego de algunas palabras, recibió una invitación a salir la próxima semana. Ella finalmente venció a su nerviosismo y pudo responder afirmativamente – entonces el sábado está bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó él mientras que ella asintió nuevamente al tiempo que sonreía.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente suprimiendo su nerviosismo a todo lo que daba el cual fue finalmente liberado cuando los dos hermanos se despidieron y partieron rumbo a su casa. Hikari y Kayla finalmente suspiraron al ver que su amiga, por vez primera, se había comportado normalmente.

Pero no advirtieron que había otra persona, a lo lejos, observando lo que acababa de suceder muy a detalle - ¿así que ése es tu chico, niña pirata? Es bueno saberlo – se dijo a sí misma esa silueta.

Tras un buen fin de semana, Lina estaba lista para un nuevo lunes. Se le veía contenta, sonriente, más que de costumbre. Trataba de pasarla bien y no hacer el menor caso a Rose, quien no se había dado a notar en esa mañana, al menos no todavía. Después del descanso, llegaba la hora de ir a la clase extra, es decir, el club de kendo.

Lina y Kayla entraron juntas al vestidor femenil del salón del club y encontraron a alguien ahí, lo cual no debía ser, puesto que las únicas chicas en el club de kendo eran ellas dos. Mientras la Princesa Pirata miró con cuidado a esa persona, la albina no pudo esconder su enojo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Vete!

- ¿No es éste el salón del club de kendo? ¿Acaso deseas que me cambie en los vestidores masculinos? - preguntó irónica Rose Vegapunk mientras terminaba de cambiarse – desde ahora seré su compañera aquí también, ¿no es genial? - les dijo sonriendo levemente. Kayla tuvo que ser detenida por Lina para que no lastimara a la rubia, mientras que la morena sólo la veía, preguntándose qué era lo que tramaba.

Ya en la clase, Kaku presentó a la nueva compañera, la cual rivalizaba por completo en cuanto a la admiración de la mayoría de los chicos. Ese día era de práctica de combate, y era común que Lina y Kayla hicieran pareja, pues ningún otro alumno era contrincante para ellas. Por su parte, Rose hizo pareja con Zereg, el varón más fuerte, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una tercera chica le humillara como ya lo habían hecho la pelinegro y la albina.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, y tras recibir varios golpes, fue puesto fuera de combate, quizá de una manera algo violenta – espera Rose, esto es una práctica, no debes ir tan fuerte porque podrías salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien.

La jovencita se disculpó, pero Lina pudo ver a través de ella y las palabras de la rubia no eran sinceras. Además se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que Rose había vencido a Zereg y realmente lo había lastimado – es mejor que yo sea tu compañera de práctica, terminarás lastimando a alguien más – le dijo la Princesa Pirata y la rubia sonrió como si eso hubiera sido lo que quería desde el principio.

Lina vio la empuñadura de la shinai de Rose y le pareció más grande de lo normal, bastante extraña, pero luego restó importancia a ese detalle y se preparó para pelear, pero no esperaba un ataque tan fuerte por parte de su rival y luego de tres movimientos, la rubia logró rozar a la pelinegro aunque sin golpearla.

- ¿No te dijo Kaku sensei que esto es una práctica? - reclamó Lina algo enfadada.

- ¿Acaso temes perder contra mí? - la retó mientras Kaku estaba distraído. Lina no era alguien que se dejara llevar por ese tipo de provocaciones, pero Rose realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia y si en algo sabía que pocas personas podían vencerla, era en el kendo.

Lina fue hacia Rose tratando de atacarla con fuerza, pero, extrañamente, no pudo, la rubia evitó los golpes con facilidad y luego la venció con sencillez, como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Todos vieron asombrados la fácil derrota de Lina, ya nadie soñaba siquiera en derrotarla, pero Rose lo había hecho en un parpadeo, ni la Princesa Pirata sabía lo que había sucedido.

- Creo que alguien debe ser la nueva capitana del Club de Kendo dijo burlón Zereg aunque tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando Kayla lo volteó a ver con mirada asesina. Luego de un silencio de tensión, Kaku dio por terminada la clase y todos fueron a las duchas, aunque Lina y Kayla demoraron un poco más.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que te haya vencido así de fácil? – le preguntaba muy enfadada.

- Fue muy extraño, como si me quitara toda la fuerza, no podía moverme y comencé a ver borroso. Espero no estar enferma.

- Pues tú nunca te enfermas, y sí te viste algo lenta contra ella. Tal vez deberías de pedirle una revancha – le dijo la albina mientras las dos estaban por entrar a los vestidores de mujeres. Ahí, Rose estaba secando su cabello luego de ducharse y miró sonriendo a Lina cuando ésta entró.

- Yo creí que me divertiría más, creo que sólo tomaré esta clase y me retiraré del kendo un tiempo, quédense con sus espadas, al fin que ya te he vencido – le dijo presuntuosa mientras ahora era Lina la que resistía no ir en contra de Rose para golpearla pues ya estaba llegando el momento del hartazgo; sin embargo se contuvo, a sabiendas de que no le dejaría nada bueno armar un escándalo en ese momento. Lina pensaba enfadada además que ya no habría una revancha con lo cual demostrar que no podía ser derrotada tan fácilmente.

Ella y Kayla finalmente salieron del salón de kendo ya un poco más calmadas – al menos ya no la veremos por aquí, menos mal que sólo ha sido un día – decía la albina. La plática de ambas fue interrumpida por Hikari quien iba corriendo hacia ellas. La pelirroja llegó y se apoyó un momento en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Es cierto Lina? Dicen que esa odiosa te venció en el kendo, ¿es mentira, verdad? – preguntó, pero Lina sólo hizo una mueca dando a entender que esto era cierto - ¿pero cómo?

- No lo sabemos – intervino Kayla – algo extraño ha tenido que hacer para que se viera tan fácil, ella es tramposa.

La escuela completa ya sabía que su estrella del equipo de kendo había sido vencida por la nueva chica sensación, pero Lina trataba de no hacer mucho caso y mejor se ponía a pensar en el siguiente sábado, cuando por fin tendría una cita, ya nada importaba si ese asunto salía bien para ella, Rose podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero la Princesa Pirata no contaba con que la rubia tenía la mente puesta en incomodarla lo más posible.

Un jueves, el director Sengoku entró al salón de Kyo para hacer un pequeño anuncio, atrás de él estaba Rose, muy elegante y sonriente como siempre – la señorita Vegapunk está haciendo un proyecto, pues ha juntado víveres y ropa para una de nuestras islas vecinas que hace poco fue azotada por un huracán. Para llevarlas, necesitará ayuda de varios de ustedes, ¿quiere elegirlos usted, señorita Vegapunk?

La rubia se paseó un poco por el salón como si no supiera a quién iba a elegir, lo hizo parecer como aleatorio - ¿qué le parece los chicos de esta fila? – señaló la misma línea donde estaba sentado Kyo, decepcionando a los demás, pues Rose era cada vez más popular y casi cualquier chico querría acompañarla.

- Por mí está bien – dijo Sengoku – deben estar aquí el sábado temprano para partir en barco a ayudar a la señorita Vegapunk en sus labores altruistas – Kyo lo interrumpió azotando sus manos en su banca y visiblemente molesto.

- ¡Yo no puedo ir, tengo planes para este sábado, tengo que quedarme en la isla!

- Lo siento – respondió el ex marine – tendrás que ir, no hay opción – dijo y se retiró. Por alguna razón, Sengoku no parecía estar muy contento o de acuerdo con Rose, pero de cualquier forma no se oponía a los planes de ésta. Ella se retiró con un saludo de manos muy sutil, viendo a los ojos a Kyo, con una mirada burlona.

Cuando el castaño salió de clase, fue al encuentro de su hermana quien de inmediato notó el malestar de él, pues arrastraba los pies y su rostro molesto y a la vez afligido, le mostraban a Noriko que algo le había pasado - ¿qué sucedió, estás bien?

- No tengo ojos para ver a Lina – respondió él visiblemente triste y luego explicó a su hermana lo que había sucedido para después pedirle que fuera ella quien le dijera a la Princesa Pirata que no podrían tener su cita el sábado.; sin embargo Noriko desistió de hacerlo.

- Eso tienes que hacerlo tú – le dijo seria, como una de las pocas veces que se imponía a él – se sentirá peor si te escondes, pensará que ha sido tu culpa, lo mejor es que vayas ahora mismo.

Él entendió que su hermana tenía razón y más por fuerza que por ganas, se dirigió a la casa de Lina y Hikari. Llegó y tocó la puerta, siendo Hikari quien le abrió – pasa, Lina estaba eligiendo algo de ropa – le dijo la ojiverde causando mayor malestar en él por la situación. Pero ya estaba ahí y no iba a escapar, vio salir a Lina de su habitación, ella con una sonrisa amplia y rostro feliz. El chico sufrió bastante cuando esa expresión fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en total decepción.

- Lo siento mucho, yo... no sé qué decir.

A Lina se le humedecieron los ojos pero rápidamente se los talló para no llorar – está bien, no es tu culpa, creo que no se puede hacer nada – dijo, sin ocultar la tristeza.

- Sí, digo, la otra semana saldremos seguro, te lo prometo – aseguró y luego de unos segundos se retiró, sin remedio, todavía más afligido. La Princesa Pirata pasó de la tristeza al enfado, a uno que pocas veces había sentido, ¿qué derecho tenía esa chica para meterse de esa manera con ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que le hice? - se preguntaba a sí misma - ¿por qué soy su blanco?

- No te atormentes – le dijo Hikari – ella sólo es así, creo que puede decirse que es "malvada". De hecho, pienso que deberíamos hacerle algo, no puede esto quedarse así – afirmó la pelirroja.

Al otro lado del mundo, donde el Sunny buscaba un nuevo tesoro para sus tripulantes, era apenas hora de despertar y extrañamente, era Luffy quien movía a su chica para que saliera del sueño, ella abrió los ojos y aunque no se molestó, sí era evidente que le estaba costando bastante trabajo despertar adecuadamente – oye Nami, estás muy floja últimamente.

- No es algo que tú debas decirme, pero es cierto, creo que estoy algo cansada estos días – respondió la navegante mientras alzaba sus brazos para estirarse. Luffy se armó de valor para seguir hablando, pues lo que iba a decir posiblemente le costaría muchos golpes por parte de la pelinaranja.

- También estás... engordando un poco – le dijo llevándose sus brazos a la cabeza para evitar un daño mayor pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo atacado por su chica.

- Entonces, ¿te diste cuenta? - preguntó ella un poco triste al tiempo que él la miraba sorprendido – empecé a engordar un poco las últimas semanas y eso que he estado haciendo dieta, creo que me estoy haciendo vieja, pronto dejaré de gustarte.

- No es cierto – le dijo él – a mí siempre me vas a gustar, pero es que es extraño verte con más pancita que siempre, shi shi shi – la abrazó - ¡ya sé! Tal vez estás enferma o tienes algo en la panza. Mejor ve con Chopper – propuso el capitán y aunque ella no quería molestar al reno por algo que, pensaba, era exceso de grasa, finalmente accedió.

Con un poco de pena, mostró a su nakama su vientre algo más crecido que lo común, pero Chopper decidió examinar mejor otras partes del cuerpo de ella, como los muslos, los brazos, el cuello y las caderas – es muy extraño – dijo él – estás igual de delgada en todo el cuerpo, menos en tu vientre – se llevó su pezuña a la barbilla y luego pidió a Luffy que saliera un momento. Primero hizo una rápida prueba de sangre y más adelante revisó las partes íntimas de la navegante para, al cabo de una media hora, darle entrada de nuevo al Rey Pirata.

- Nami no está gorda – sonrió el reno sin poder contener su emoción.

- ¿No lo estoy? ¿En serio? ¿Sólo estoy inflamada o algo así?

- ¿Tiene un bicho en la panza, verdad? - preguntó el moreno para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

- Es que estás embarazada otra vez. No lo puedo creer, pero así es.

Tanto Nami como Luffy, éste a pesar del tremendo golpe que se había llevado, quedaron congelados al escuchar lo anterior – pero tú dijiste hace mucho que yo ya no podía embarazarme.

- Lo sé. Se suponía que ya no podías hacerlo, pero tu aparato reproductor parece haberse reparado, no lo entiendo – se rascaba el reno la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Luffy se levantó, muy serio pero con ojos abiertos y despiertos, viendo su mujer sentada en una silla, poco a poco sonrió y recordó los momentos de hacía quince años, cuando Nami estaba esperando a Lina, la historia volvía a repetirse – voy a ser papá otra vez – sonrió sin poder esconder la emoción y luego echó a correr por el barco, alertando a todos de las buenas nuevas sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Nami solamente pudo sonreír al ver a su chico tan emocionado.

- Ya cállate, ya te escuché – le decía Sanji con rostro molesto. El rubio sabía que en cuanto se fuera con Vivi a Arabasta, él también tendría a sus vástagos, pero además le seguía molestando el hecho de que Luffy y Nami fueran pareja, era algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera, estaba en su naturaleza.

- Y tú que eres tan bueno para eso Luffy, ¿va a ser niño o niña? - preguntó Robin divertida. El moreno abrió los ojos grandes, como si hubiera olvidado algo y luego salió corriendo en dirección de la enfermería, ahí estiró sus brazos, tomó a una incauta Nami y regresó, seguido por un preocupado Chopper, a toda velocidad a donde estaban Robin, Zoro y también Franky.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, idiota? - pero Nami cortó su regaño al ver que su chico la sentaba en una de las escaleras del barco, le levantaba un poco su blusa y luego pegaba el perfil izquierdo a su vientre, como si tratara de escuchar algo. Todos estuvieron en silencio cerca de un minuto mientras Luffy hacia los gestos más raros que podía, y eso es decir.

- No me quiere decir – afirmó cuando despegó su rostro de la barriga de su pelinaranja – creo que es una sorpresa – dijo más alegre esto que lo anterior.

- Tal vez así sea mejor – Robin se levantó y llevó a Seta de la mano a con Nami – mira Seta, a Nami-san le está creciendo un bebé dentro de ella, otra vez – sonrió al decir esto último. Su niño mientras tanto, acercaba su mano al vientre de la navegante, quien amistosamente continuaba con su blusa arriba.

- ¿En serio, mami? - se volteó el pequeño a ver a la ojiazul.

- En serio. Yo también te llevaba así de esa forma. Verás que a Nami-san, le empezará a crecer la pancita poco a poco – le decía ella mientras él admiraba asombrado.

Luego de que todos admiraran el todavía muy poco abultado vientre de la navegante, ésta ordenó seguir el rumbo para acercarse un poco a la isla Celeste y así poder comunicarse con Lina, quería enterarla de la noticia cuanto antes. Por tanto, el Sunny no demoró mucho en tener una distancia aceptable con la isla de la preparatoria.

En la casa de Hikari y Lina, ya de noche, el Den Den Mushi empezó a sonar, y ya que la pelirroja estaba bañándose, fue el turno de responder de la Princesa Pirata, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, pues se encontraba bastante triste.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Quién más, mi niña? Te tengo grandiosas noticias.

- ¿Ah sí? - Lina no parecía tener ningún tipo de entusiasmo y ello lo notó su madre de inmediato.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo Lina?

Por un momento la joven pensó en no contarle a su madre sobre el asunto, pero tal vez sería bueno desahogarse un poco e incluso empezó a llorar mientras relataba todo lo que había sucedido – no entiendo por qué me hace todas esas cosas. Yo jamás le he hecho nada – contaba sollozando.

- Pues sé que es difícil actuar, pero de alguna forma tienes que defenderte. Si lo que me dices es totalmente cierto, será difícil que alguien te haga caso en contra de ella, así que es mejor que sólo te defiendas, pero no la ataques, seguramente es lo que ella quiere – le dijo Nami y luego Luffy, quien había escuchado todo, tomó el caracol.

- Oye Lina-chan, ¿tienes nakamas, verdad?

- Sí, claro – respondió.

- Confía en ellos entonces y no estés triste, estoy seguro que ella quisiera haber sido pirata como tú, shi, shi.

- Gracias, papá – sonrió la morena finalmente y aseguró, antes de despedirse, que seguiría los consejos de sus padres. Justo estaba por colgar cuando escuchó que su madre le gritaba desesperada para que no lo hiciera - ¿qué pasa mamá?

- Olvidé decirte lo más importante, para lo que te llamé – dijo sonriendo apenada.

- Oye Lina-chan – intervino nuevamente Luffy – vas a ser hermana mayor.

- Eso es gen… ¡¿Hermana mayor? No juegues papá, mi mamá ya no puede quedar embarazada.

- Es cierto – le dijo Nami – no sabemos cómo, pero al parecer ya puedo quedar embarazada otra vez – la Princesa Pirata todavía estaba sorprendida y sonrió feliz.

- Estoy ansiosa por verte embarazada mamá, seguro que te verás muy linda – respondió y luego de otras palabras, se despidió de los autores de sus días. Cuando colgó, se dio cuenta de que no era el fin del mundo, sino que sólo se trataba de un contratiempo. Si no sería esa semana cuando saldría con Kyo, sería hasta la otra y poco debía importarle lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella.

Así pasó el fin de semana y el lunes regresó contenta a la escuela. Rose esperaba que la Princesa Pirata siguiera triste, pero sus expectativas no fueron cumplidas. Aun así, todavía tenía intenciones de seguir dañando a Lina-chan. Precisamente ese día, apareció con un collar de brillantes, impresionante, demasiado bello y, seguramente, muy caro. Un artículo que habría transformado de inmediato los ojos de Nami en berries.

La rubia era cada vez más popular entre los alumnos de la escuela, muy seguida y ese día, todos vieron el collar con admiración, el artículo fue visto por todos en la escuela hasta que, por un rato, tuvo que quitárselo, debía hacer una actividad en donde el collar le estorbaba y decidió guardarlo en su casillero. Justo cuando terminó, volvió al lugar, seguida de muchos y muchas que querían ver la valiosa joya. La rubia abrió su casillero mientras sonreía, pero esa expresión se esfumó al ver que su collar había desaparecido.

- Alguien lo ha robado – dijo de inmediato, como si supiera desde antes lo que iba a suceder. Ella volteó a ver a varios chicos y chicas de los que estaban por ahí, pero todos se excusaban, afirmando que no eran los autores del robo. Rose se dirigió a la dirección para reportar lo sucedido.

El asunto llegó a oídos de Lina y sus amigas – era lógico que esto iba a pasar. Por eso yo nunca traigo mis joyas más valiosas – decía petulante Kayla mientras salía junto a Lina del salón de kendo.

Durante ese día, se buscó por todos lados el preciado objeto hasta llegar un lugar, el salón de kendo. El director buscó en el vestidor de hombres y no había nada, mientras que Hina fue la encargada de revisar el de mujeres – Sengoku-san, entre por favor – llamó desde dentro. El ex marine entró y vio como Hina tenía ya el collar en sus manos – estaba en el casillero de Monkey D. Lina.

Al mismo tiempo, Rose también entraba detrás del director – lo sabía, sabía que ella era una ladrona. Una pirata siempre será una pirata – y para mayor mala suerte de Lina, muchos curiosos estaban por ahí, cerca y se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido y el "chisme" no demoró mucho en extenderse por toda la escuela. Unos minutos más tarde, ya todos hablaban sobre el asunto. A sus espaldas, la Princesa Pirata escuchaba que le llamaban ladrona y algunos estaban decepcionados de ella.

- ¡Ella no lo hizo, idiotas! - trataba Hikari de defenderla, pero era imposible, viendo las circunstancias. De pronto, el Den Den Mushi que servía como megáfono en la escuela, llamaba a Lina a la oficina del director.

Rose se cruzó con Lina en uno de los pasillos, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal – no te saldrás con la tuya – le aseguró la Princesa Pirata mientras la rubia no dijo nada, restando importancia a esa afirmación, pensando que realmente ya había ganado.

- Te expulsarán, ya me salí con la mía – dijo en voz baja.

La pelinegro llegó con Sengoku. Antes, Naoko la veía con rostro afligido – tú no lo hiciste, ¿verdad Lina-chan?

- Claro que no, Naoko-san. Yo saldré de esto, ya lo verá – aseguró cuando entraba a ver a Sengoku. Intentó decir algo pero él no se lo permitió.

- Monkey D. Lina, esto es una falta grave y sabes bien que conlleva un castigo, aunque tal vez no sea el que te imaginas pues sólo será una semana de suspensión.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Más que seguro, ahora vete a tu casa y regresa dentro de una semana.

Lina no entendía bien, pero sabía que había gato encerrado en esa decisión. De cualquier forma, tuvo que salir de la escuela entre los susurros y burlas de algunos de los chicos de la escuela. Vio de lejos a Rose y ahora le tocó sonreír a la Princesa Pirata – "no te saliste con la tuya y no lo harás" – pensó y dejó el recinto finalmente.

Al llegar a su casa, no pudo hacer más que llorar, por impotencia y rabia, pero a la vez pensaba en dos cosas. Primero trataba de adivinar cómo Rose había puesto el collar en su casillero y también trataba de idear la forma de vencerla de una vez por todas.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y Hikari llegó a la casa, preocupada por Lina, pero se alegró al ver que la morena terminaba de hacer comida – qué bueno que estás animada, pero tendrás que hacer comida para tres – le advirtió y luego dejó entrar a una figura.

- ¡Sengoku-san!

- Sé que es raro que yo venga a tu casa a verte, pero esto es una situación especial – le dijo serio - ¿sabes por qué no te expulsé y sólo te suspendí? - preguntó y ella sólo negó con la cabeza – Lina, necesito que saques a esa chiquilla de mi escuela. Imagina que te estoy dando una semana para idear cómo hacerlo. Sé que tú no robaste su collar, pero debía castigarte. Es extraño pero, ¿me ayudarás a sacarla de ahí?

Y así que era raro que Sengoku le pidiera algo, incluso unir fuerzas, pero en esa situación no había porqué negarse a esa propuesta – déjemela a mí – sonrió...

**A ver si viene el contraataque de Lina, puesto que ya está totalmente harta. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, en especial a Pao por su cumpleaños.**

Vamos con los review, muchas gracias:

Ilet Moratar: Con Sadi-chan todo habría sido demasiado explícito xD Me agrada que te haya gustado, saludos.

Nami Michue: Precisamente es la hija de Luffy y personalmente veo difícil que tenga celos, pero la estoy haciendo desesperar un poco a la pobre xD Me da gusto que te agrade el fic, gracias.

**Gabe Logan: Creo que Hina se adapta más al estilo del fic, por eso es que la he usado. Gracias por el review.**

Menchu-chan: Sí es una "cabronceta" xD Y no te preocupes si en ese momento no se le tiró encima, ya llegará el momento de la venganza. Gracias por el review.

Albian: Bueno, por eso es un fic, y realmente no creo que el doctor Vegapunk tenga familia xDDD pero es bueno imaginar. Saludos.

Hell-chan: Claro que lo seguiré, aquí está el siguiente, saludos.

Ala nocturna: Gracias, qué bueno que te ha gustado.

Flames to Dust: Lo de Hina y Kayla trataré de dejarlo para más adelante, pero sí tengo pensado hacer algo con ellas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, saludos.

Emmanuel: Muchas gracias, aquí está ya el siguiente y sí, la rivalidad es dura, pero creo que durará un capítulo más.

Prudence-rika: Lo de Ace aún estoy pensándolo, en cuanto a lo de Brook, por desgracia inicié y desarrollé el fic antes de que él apareciera y ya me fue muy difícil meterlo, una disculpa.

En el próximo capítulo, Lina le tendrá preparadas algunas sorpresas a Rose, pues tiene que cobrárselas todas juntas. Creo que será un capítulo intenso.

Nos vemos.


	41. El plan en acción

**Luego de que me he ido de vacaciones, aquí regresa este fic con su capítulo número 41. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, pero no estuve durante un periodo en mi casa y bueno, aquí está.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Lo más complicado para Lina, era idear la forma de darle su merecido a Rose, pues, aunque tenía una semana para pensar, tampoco era fácil hacer algo en contra de la rubia. A la mente le vinieron las palabras de su padre, cuando éste le preguntó vía Den Den Mushi acerca de si tenía nakamas. En ese momento no estaba muy segura si tenía muchos de éstos. Sabía que Hikari y Kayla estaban de su lado, pero de los demás, tenía sus dudas debido a los acontecimientos de los días pasados.

Llegó la hora de la práctica de beisbol, aunque la Princesa Pirata no tenía muchas ganas de ir, debido a que sentía miedo de llegar al campo y no ver a ninguno de sus amigos. Que las acciones de Rose los hubieran alejado de ella, y aunque tenía puesta su ropa deportiva, y en sus manos izquierda y derecha tenía un guante con pelota y un bat respectivamente, se mantenía sentada en la salida de su casa. Nada la asustaba a Lina como perder amigos o seres queridos, o, por supuesto, que la alejaran de sus sueños, en eso era muy parecida a su padre.

Hikari apareció para ponerle una gorra de beisbol en la cabeza a su amiga y levantarla de ese lugar – tenemos que ir, vamos – le dijo, intentando jalarla de su brazo.

- ¿Qué objeto tiene? De seguro nadie va a ir a entrenar – afirmó la Princesa Pirata.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres pesimista? No subestimes a tus amigos – y la jaló hasta que se levantó, no quedándole así a Lina otra opción más que dirigirse hacia el campo de entrenamiento, cerca de la escuela – y si sigues con esa actitud, se lo voy a decir a tu mamá, seguro que te regaña – sonrió la pelirroja.

Arrastrando los pies, Lina arribaba al campo de beisbol cercano a la escuela, con su mirada agachada – vamos Lina, tú no eres así. Levanta la vista – casi le ordenó Hikari; sin embargo, la pelinegro se rehusaba - ¡que la levantes! - y la obligó a hacerlo, provocando que ésta viera a sus compañeros ya entrenando. Sorprendida, la Princesa Pirata, no podía cerrar su boca, y entonces recordó las palabras de su padre de inmediato, "confía en tus nakamas". Ella se acercó, preguntando a todos si lo que había pasado en la escuela les importaba, recibiendo de cada uno la respuesta negativa. Se sintió agradecida de tener amigos y comenzó, feliz, a jugar beisbol.

Al terminar la práctica, pidió a sus amigos que se reunieran, pues debía preguntarles sobre Rose e idear una estrategia para poder ponerla en su lugar - ¿cuál puede ser su debilidad, con qué podremos hacer que baje la guardia?

- Es una antipática que sólo quiere atención para ella misma – fue la respuesta de Anna, de entre muchas otras menos inteligentes de parte del resto de los chicos y la que hizo pensar más a Lina. Si Rose quería atención, entonces debían de darle atención – necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes, y sobre todo la comprensión de algunas – volteó a ver a Anna y luego a Kayla, para luego explicar el plan que le había venido a la mente.

Al siguiente día, mientras Lina debía quedarse en casa, pues aún estaba suspendida, los demás comenzaron a hacer efectivo el plan. Por supuesto, para unos fue más sencillo que para otros. En cuanto Rose puso un pie en la escuela, Riko y Ozzie hicieron acto de presencia para comenzar a alabarla por su gracia y belleza y se pusieron a su disposición para lo que ella quisiera.

- Y no somos amigos de esa Lina, tú eres mucho mejor que ella – decía Ozzie.

- Claro que sí – le apoyó Riko – incluso puedes pisarme, pasar sobre mí, yo seré tu tapete si así lo deseas.

- Lo tendré en mente, gracias – se retiró ella viendo a los dos chicos como bichos raros. Mientras tanto, las chicas veían de lejos y a Anna no le gustaba mucho lo que había mirado, pero debía aguantar al menos por una semana, y también otras que veían a demasiados chicos dándole una atención excesiva a la rubia. Ellos eran Ali, Sand, Tiger y también Kyo, quien muy a su pesar debía seguir los planes trazados por la Princesa Pirata.

Al principio, Rose disfrutaba de tanta atención, sobre todo porque se trataba de los amigos de Lina y sentía que la había derrotado totalmente. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días, ya no eran sólo estos chicos los que se acercaban en exceso a Rose, sino que, "contagiados", otros jóvenes empezaban a hacer lo mismo y poco a poco esto se estaba extendiendo. Si muchos la seguían tanto, los demás también sentían que debían hacerlo y llegó un momento que, el miércoles, la rubia apenas si podía caminar por los pasillo de la escuela.

Pero ese no era el único problema, pues si una semana antes Rosea era admirada por los chicos e idolatrada por las chicas, muchas de éstas últimas empezaban a sentir celos de la excesiva atención masculina que recibía la inteligente chica y era ahí cuando comenzaba la segunda parte del plan.

El director veía de reojo lo que sucedía y se preguntaba si todo eso era a causa de Lina – esa niña seguro que es más inteligente que su padre.

- ¿Entonces esto sí es su culpa? - preguntaba Hina quien se encontraba en una oficina contigua, pero sin puerta y ya que la de Sengoku estaba abierta, podía escuchar lo que el ex marine decía.

También la secretaria Naoko intervino en la conversación – por supuesto que es obra de Lina. Ella pondrá en su lugar a esa muchachita – aseguró mientras Sengoku seguía pensativo.

- Esa escuincla habría sido una buena marine, pero con un par de padres piratas, no se podía esperar algo así. Supongo que al menos no ha levado un jolly roger en un buque y es pacífica – comentó y la secretaría rió de forma cómica lo que le hizo al director voltear a verla, preguntando con sus ojos la razón de esa carcajada.

- Es que, señor director, hace unos meses usted trataba de sacarla de la escuela como si fuera su peor enemiga de todos los tiempos, pero ahora habla bien de ella – explicó – ése es el encanto de esa niña. Lina es capaz de hacer que la gente a su alrededor confíe en ella y se ponga de su lado – y al escuchar esas palabras, Sengoku pensó rápidamente en el secreto de ese enigmático apellido. Las personas que tenían la D. en sus nombres poseían esa característica que Naoko acababa de narrar, y era casi seguro que Lina no conocía ese secreto, sólo sus padres y altos rangos de la marina y el Gobierno Mundial. Ni siquiera Garp, quien nunca se había interesado en el asunto, y en la vieja época, Roger y Shirohige se habían llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Así pues, como parte del plan de Lina, Hikari, Kayla y Anna comenzaron a ser hostiles hacia Rose, molestándola a la hora de comer o durante los recesos, con el pretexto de atraer la atención masculina de forma descarada. La conducta del trío fue rápidamente imitada por otras jóvenes de toda la escuela y ahora Rose estaba en una total encrucijada, pues mientras debía soportar a los chicos y no portarse grosera con ellos a fin de mantener su pose, este mismo falso comportamiento de chica buena no era suficiente para calmar los celos de las demás muchachas quienes el viernes fueron insoportables y la rubia daba gracias a que la semana estudiantil terminara.

Pero Sengoku tenía otros planes y determinó que el sábado sería un día de limpieza general de la preparatoria, por lo que los alumnos tendrían que asistir aunque fuese una o dos horas. Rose debía hacerlo también, pues se suponía que era una alumna modelo.

Así, al llegar, fue instalada junto con un grupo de chicas a limpiar uno de los salones. La rubia se percató en cuanto llegó, que las jóvenes no la veían con buenos ojos y estaban en contra suya. En silencio, y sin saludarlas, contrario a su acostumbrado carácter, Rose buscó qué podía hacer y terminar rápido, por lo que decidió limpiar las ventanas mientras otras chicas fregaban el piso, limpiaban las paredes o relucían las bancas.

Los susurros de las otras jóvenes llegaban apenas a oídos de la rubia, pero podía saber que estaban hablando sobre ella y pronto esos murmuros tomaron la potencia de una voz normal que hicieron enfadar a Rose debido a su contenido en su contra – déjenme en... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues pronto el agua que estaba en la cubeta para fregar, ya se encontraba empapándola. No hizo demasiado y salió huyendo de ese lugar, totalmente enfadada, pero cuando las jóvenes de otro grupo hicieron lo mismo que las anteriores, bañándola con agua de trapeador desde un piso superior, su paciencia fue colmada.

- ¿Así que quieren problemas, verdad? Pues los van a tener – les dijo con rabia y probablemente llorando, pues sus ojos estaban húmedos, aunque el agua que todavía escurría por su rostro no dejaba ver si había lágrimas. Entonces, de su bolsillo, sacó un par de "pelotitas" y arrojó una al salón donde ella había comenzado a limpiar y otra a las otras chicas que la habían empapado por segunda ocasión – ese olor no se les quitará en una semana, aunque se bañen – aseguró, pero cuando se volteó para salir de la escuela, se topó con otra persona.

- Vaya, ¿así que la señorita perfección está atacando a sus compañeras? - quien la había interceptado era Hina, mientras que Rose intentaba defenderse pero ya que la profesora de sexualidad la había atrapado con "las manos en la masa", no había argumento que valiera. Afortunadamente para la rubia, ya que tenía un historial totalmente limpio, no fue castigada, sólo reprendida.

Sengoku seguía admirado por lo bien que había resultado el plan de Lina e incluso miraba con preocupación a Rose, lo que Naoko pudo notar - ¿y ahora qué le sucede? ¿No era lo que usted quería? - le preguntó sonriente.

- Sólo pienso en el terror... - respondió – no quiero ni imaginarme si esta niña hubiera sido pirata. Sólo piénselo, Garp y Luffy son un par de idiotas, si hubieran tenido al menos la mitad de inteligencia de esta escuincla... brrrr, tiemblo sólo de pensarlo.

Lina fue enterada por Hikari de lo que había sucedido ese sábado y por un momento creyó que el plan estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero su amiga la instó a seguir para darle su merecido a Rose. La Princesa Pirata aceptó y luego fue por una bolsa con unas compras que había hecho durante la mañana en el mercado de la isla Celeste. De ahí sacó una peluca y un pequeño estuche, y luego se cambió de ropa para presentarse ante su amiga – vaya... no sabía que esto también era parte de tu plan.

Mientras tanto, en el Sunny, Nami aún no veía su estómago crecer, aunque los malestares empezaban a molestarla un poco. La principal preocupación de la tripulación con respecto a la llegada del nuevo bebé era si iba a ser niño o niña, y cuál era el nombre que Luffy y Nami elegirían para él o ella.

Todos daban sugerencias, pero ninguna gustaban a Luffy o a Nami. Es más, el nombre del bebé, si es que éste fuese niño, ya estaba elegido – si es un niño, Luffy quiere que se llame Ace, ya saben. Si es una niña todavía no sabemos cómo la llamaremos – y el Rey Pirata no sabía, al contrario que con Lina, de qué género iba a ser su nuevo bebé, pero estaba igual de entusiasmado que con el anterior embarazo de quince años antes, y ahora sabía más que antes, por lo que estaba mucho más activo, no dejaba que nadie tocara o se acercara a Nami a excepción de Robin y Chopper.

- No tienes que ser tan exagerado – le dijo Nami – me siento bien, de hecho mejor que cuando tuve a Lina.

- Pero Chopper me lo dijo – respondió Luffy – los 3 primeros meses son muy importantes.

- Desde cuándo pones tanta atención – suspiró la pelinaranja – pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí. En fin, ¿quieres que sea un niño y tener la pareja, o que sea una niña? - Luffy no sabía qué responder. Por una parte siempre le había gustado pensar en tener una descendencia masculina, pero recordaba lo apegada que Lina siempre fue con él, y pensaba que una niña lo era más con su padre, al ver la experiencia de Seta, quien a pesar de respetar mucho a Zoro, no era precisamente muy cariñoso con él. Por tanto, el Rey Pirata estaba indeciso y simplemente deseaba tener un bebé sano, así que eso fue lo que respondió.

Justo en ese momento, estando Luffy y Nami en la cubierta del Sunny, el pequeño Seta se acercó a ver a la navegante, como si buscara algo. Ella preguntó y el niño respondió que estaba tratando de ver el vientre de la futura madre – no, Seta – rió ella – eso será hasta dentro de algunos meses.

El niño estaba bastante curioso. Era el primer embarazo que iba a presenciar y todavía no lograba comprender cómo es que algo podía crecer en el vientre de una mujer, tal y como su madre se lo había contado y entonces Nami empezó a explicar lo que sucedía durante los nueve meses y cómo es que había sucedido, obviando, por supuesto, las partes sexuales.

- Oye Nami, pero así no fue como pasó – la interrumpió Luffy – yo no puse ninguna semilla, acuérdate que tú y yo... - pero antes de que dijera más, la navegante lo noqueó de un golpe.

- Luffy debió haberse golpeado la cabeza hace rato, porque comenzó a decir tonterías. No hagas caso – le dijo Nami antes de que Seta se diera cuenta de algo.

El lunes, Lina regresó a la escuela, pero con un disfraz muy peculiar y fue directamente a encarar a Rose. La rubia estaba azorada, pues estaba viendo prácticamente a su doble frente a ella, la Princesa Pirata se había vestido, maquillado y hasta usado una peluca, para ser idéntica a ella. Luego de la sorpresa, Rose hirvió en coraje – ¡debí saber que tú fuiste la causante de todo! ¡No pudiste soportar las humillaciones que recibiste y luego has venido a vengarte!

Lina sonrió, su plan no podía marchar mejor - ¿te crees tan importante? No sé de qué me hablas o de qué me acusas, y no sé por qué debería de vengarme – respondió al tiempo que se quitaba la peluca rubia y dejaba libre su cabello negro, mientras los alumnos empezaban a acercarse al lugar.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no te importa que te haya humillado todas esas veces y que por mi culpa te hayan expulsado? - era tanto su enojo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba revelando la verdad - ¡acéptalo! Estás enojada porque no puedes conmigo – pero en ese momento se percató que todos los alumnos la estaba viendo. Estaba aceptando que ella era la causante de que Lina hubiera sido suspendida la semana anterior. Ahora no tenía hacia dónde escapar.

- Discúlpate conmigo – le dijo la Princesa Pirata, pero Rose no aprobaba mucho esa idea en su mente, a pesar de que los fieros ojos de Lina caían en los suyos como agujas insoportables. La rubia vio entonces como varias muchachas venían detrás de Lina cargando algunas cubetas.

- Tal vez ella se merece que la empapemos de nuevo – dijo una.

- Y ésta – refirió otra a su cubeta – tiene pintura.

Pero Lina no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Viendo a Rose, arrinconada, con su mirada hacia abajo, con miedo de, si quiera, verla a los ojos, comprendió que ya había sido suficiente e intentó detener a las chicas; sin embargo, ellas todavía se encontraban enfadadas y estaban dispuestas a seguir atacando a la rubia, por lo que no harían caso a Lina de ninguna forma.

- ¡Les dije que alto! - se interpuso entre ellas y Rose arriesgándose a recibir el contenido de las cubetas, pero en vez de eso, las jóvenes cayeron desmayadas ante la sorpresa de los demás estudiantes que veían la escena. De nueva cuenta, el Haoushoku Haki se había hecho presente y otra vez, Lina había sido incapaz de controlarlo. Por supuesto, Rose sabía de este tipo de Haki, aunque ella no lo poseía.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? - fue lo primero que preguntó Rose.

- Porque lo que hice no está bien. No tenías que ser humillada – respondió – ¿sabes qué? Ya no tienes que disculparte, sólo deja de meterte conmigo y todo estará bien, como si nada hubiera pasado – la Princesa Pirata dio por terminada la charla y se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero Rose la detuvo con su voz, lo que hizo a Lina voltear su cabeza.

La Princesa Pirata esperó a que la otra chica dijera algo. Ésta, tenía que armarse de valor primeramente; sin embargo, antes de eso, se echó a llorar – no es justo – dijo - ¿por qué una hija de criminales tiene un poder tan extraordinario? ¿Por qué una pirata tiene amigos y la pasa feliz en la escuela?

A Lina la sorprendieron esas palabras y se volteó totalmente para ponerse frente a frente con la rubia quien estaba sollozando – qué tonta eres – le dijo – si tú eres lista y bella, no es necesario que tengas envidia o algo por el estilo. En cuanto a ser pirata, yo nací así y no puedo hacer nada acerca de ello, pero, ¿sabes qué? - preguntó sonriendo al verla – yo no sé si ser pirata es algo malo o no, pero mis padres nunca dejarán de ser mis padres, yo los quiero y ellos me quieren, y siempre me han demostrado su amor. No importa si ellos fueran marines, pescadores, vendedores o lo que sea, siempre estaría orgullosa de ellos.

Lina se retiró, pero volvió de inmediato – y si quieres, podemos ser amigas – volvió a sonreír y partió rumbo a su salón. Rose se quedó ahí, hincada junto a la pared y estuvo pensativa durante muchos minutos, tal vez una media hora. Al finalizar de cavilar, sonrió, se acomodó el cabello y se levantó justo cuando las otras chicas estaban despertando tras el golpe de Haki. Se fue rápido y buscó precisamente su salón hasta postrarse en la puerta de entrada.

- Llegas tarde Rose, me extraña en ti – le dijo Tashigi al verla por ahí, pero la rubia no hizo mucho caso y le pidió que dejara salir a Lina a lo que, la ex marine, algo extrañada, aceptó. Hikari y Kayla le ofrecieron a su amiga salir junto a ella por si Rose estuviera tramando algo, pero la Princesa Pirata las detuvo y salió sola. Ella misma cerró la puerta y preguntó a la rubia la razón de la intromisión en la clase.

- ¡¿Te vas? ¿Pero por qué?

- Ya no puedo seguir en este lugar. Lo que te hice, creo que no ha estado bien y todavía me perdonas y me ofreces ser mi amiga – rió apenada Rose – eres mucho para mí, siempre he tenido todo lo que quiero y no había visto a quién le hacía daño. A la que le he hecho daño ahora, se ha defendido y me ha puesto en su lugar.

- ¿Y qué pasará con la escuela? ¿No estudiarás?

- No te preocupes. Sólo asistía a la preparatoria por diversión. Soy una genia, ¿recuerdas? Y si no sé algo, sólo se lo preguntaré a mi abuelo y listo, él lo sabe todo en este mundo, es un gran científico. Si algún día quieres saber algo, debes ir a visitarlo – le guiñó el ojo, siendo éste el primer y último gesto amistoso que Lina recibió de Rose en la escuela. La rubia, inmediatamente después, fue con el director y pidió su baja de la preparatoria, para ya no volver jamás.

Durante el receso, Sengoku fue a con Lina y la llamó para hablar un momento a solas – no creí que tu plan funcionara tan bien, en sólo una semana nos deshicimos de ella.

Pero Lina estaba un poco pensativa – no estoy muy segura de que haya sido lo correcto. Tal vez debí actuar de otra manera, pero ya no hay mucho qué hacer. De todas formas, sigo aprendiendo, ¿verdad?

**Y finalmente Lina pudo contra Rose, aunque sabe que tal vez debió haberla enfrentado de alguna otra manera. Decimos adiós a este personaje y pronto llegarán algunos nuevos -y no tan nuevos- a la historia, y, por supuesto seguiremos mirando muy de cerca el embarazo de Nami. ¿Será niño o niña? Traten de adivinar.**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias: **

**Gabe Logan: Bueno, pues Rose tenía un temperamento bastante problemático, pero nos hemos librado de ella. Saludos.**

**Ala nocturna: Y aquí está, no sé si era así como la querías ver, pero ya quedó.  
**

**Emmanuel: Rose es peligrosa, o al menos lo era, aunque tal vez Lina lo es más xD Perdón por el retraso.**

**Flames to Dust: Smoker es algo difícil de meter ahora, aunque ya ha salido en el fic, eso sí, veré qué puedo hacer. Para Robin sería difícil tener otro niño, creo que se quedarán sólo con Seta, mientras que veremos algo de Sanji en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Kizuxx: Bastante problemática, claro, pero aquí recibió su merecido.**

**Monkey D. Mounz: Así será lo primero, y así fue lo segundo xD Saludos.**

**Nami: De nada, es todo un honor, yo también te quiero mucho, y muchos saludos.**

**Nami Michue: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste éste y los demás capítulos que le seguirán. Muchos saludos.**

**Menchu-chan: Gracias, ustedes son los que lo han hecho posible, por supuesto. Y en cuanto a Rose, ya has visto lo que sucedió, así que tuvo su merecido. Saludos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, aún no he decidido qué es lo que hará Lina, aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo xD mientras que veremos algo de Sanji con Vivi, que los tenemos algo abandonados.**

**Nos vemos.**


	42. ¿Lina chan también puede quedar?

**Éste es el capítulo 42. algo más largo que los anteriores y espero que les guste. Veremos un poco sobre Hina y Kayla, y Luffy y Lina volverán a verse pero no todo será tan agradable.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Algunas semanas después de la partida de Rose, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los alumnos de la clase de Lina se preparaban para una nueva clase de sexualidad con la irónicamente nerviosa profesora Hina. La pelirrosa comenzó a hablarles sobre los métodos de protección contra el embarazo, sobre todo de algunos nuevos inventos del Gobierno, que comenzaba a pensar en la sobrepoblación de algunas islas, sobre todo de los cuatro océanos, no tanto del Grand Line.

Hina vio con enfado como, cuando terminó su explicación, una alumna levantaba la mano y era Kayla, quien seguramente vendría a dar un comentario que aludiera a la antigua capitana de la marina – maestra – sonrió traviesamente la adolescente – entonces, si entendí bien, ¿la abstención es el método más seguro de todos, verdad?

La pelirrosa tardó un poco en responder, un poco sorprendida porque las palabras de Kayla no habían tenido otro objetivo además de la pregunta, aparentemente – estás en lo cierto, es el método más seguro – respondió, todavía cautelosa.

- Estaba segura – sonrió orgullosa la ojiazul – digo, a usted le ha funcionado muy bien – y Hina sintió entonces que le hervía la sangre. Algunos alumnos pudieron contener la risa, pero era evidente que la broma había causado gracia. A pesar de que los comentarios de Kayla siempre hacían enojar a la ex marine, Lina se fijó que por vez primera, ésta estaba enfadada de verdad.

- "Le va a estallar esa vena enseguida del ojo" - pensó.

Hina entonces golpeó la mesa y levantó su mano, apuntado con su dedo a la puerta – a la oficina del director, pero ahí vas a esperarme – le aclaró - de ésta no te escapas – ordenó a Kayla, quien sin hacer mucho aspaviento, y todavía sonriendo, satisfecha por su broma, mientras Lina pensaba que "ahora sí, se había pasado".

La albina llegó a la oficina y ahí esperó sentada, obediente. Después de todo, ahora estaba faltando a esa clase que se le hacía tan aburrida y en la que hacía bromas a la maestra con tal de no dormirse. La secretaria Naoko salía de recibir documentos del director y volvía a su escritorio - ¿pero qué has hecho ahora? Seguro que ha sido en la clase de Hina, ¿verdad? - preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de la adolescente – no la provoques – le advirtió – ella es más aterradora de lo que parece.

Unos minutos después, Hina arribaba a la oficina, todavía con el rostro enfurecido, pero sólo dedicó una pequeña mirada a Kayla y luego, sin decir nada, entró a la oficina de Sengoku. Naoko no pudo detenerla – no sé qué le dijiste – se dirigió a la joven – pero ahora sí la hiciste enfadar.

No demoró demasiado Hina en salir de la oficina, acompañada por el director, pero la antes capitana, estaba ya sonriendo. No era una sonrisa de alegría, sino más de satisfacción, casi tenebrosa – considerando – habló Sengoku – que ésta falta que has cometido, chiquilla, se añade a un gran número de reportes anteriores, es necesario darte un castigo – le dijo, pero Kayla no estaba asustada. Anteriormente la habían puesto a limpiar baños o a pintar paredes, pero con su belleza y su dinero, había resuelto todo. Cuando no convencía a chicos para que hicieran las tareas por ella, le pagaba a otras jovencitas para que se ocuparan de sus castigos; sin embargo, Hina tenía pensada una mejor idea.

La albina se puso de pie, esperando su castigo, pero cuando éste llegó, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro – la señorita Hina, encabezará una visita de otro grupo hacia la anteriormente conocida como prisión Impel Down – le comunicó Sengoku – tal vez no lo sepas, pero ahora es un museo que se llena de visitantes todos los días. Tú iras acompañando en todo momento a Hina, incluso dormirás en su misma habitación y para asegurarnos que eso suceda, conseguí éstos – dijo mostrando un par de Den Den Mushi, los cuales tenían una especia de correa. Mientras uno era blanco, el otro era rojo – mientras Hina tiene uno, tú, pequeña presumida, te pondrás el otro. Si los Den Den Mushi se separan demasiado, el que tienes tú, comenzará a morderte y te aseguro que no podrás detenerlo hasta que vuelvas a acercarte.

Kayla comprendió al escuchar la explicación, que en esta ocasión, podría no haber escape. No pudo objetar nada, ni pedir otro castigo, así que finalmente aceptó las condiciones, esperando que la visita se pasara rápido y el asunto se olvidara.

- Te dije que te habías pasado esta vez – la regañó Lina cuando ya salían de clases.

- Lo único que me asusta – decía Kayla – es que ella pudiera tener gustos "extraños", ya saben a qué me refiero – ni en esos momentos, la ojiazul dejaba de decir cosas sobre Hina, y eso que ella no estaba ahí en ese momento.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas? - le sonrió pícaramente Hikari.

- En dos días, ¿por qué tanto interés, cabeza de zanahoria?

- Pues – se llevó Hikari el dedo a la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo – estaba pensando que, ¿quién sabe? Hasta termines llevándote bien con ella – se burló, aunque Kayla trató de no hacerle mucho caso. Últimamente ambas habían aprendido a tolerarse y parte de ello, era ignorar cualquier burla.

Al menos, Kayla tendría algo qué contar. Últimamente las cosas se estaban poniendo aburridas, pues desde la partida de Rose, pocas cosas interesantes sucedían. No era que Lina se quejara, pues por el momento, pasaba algunas de sus tardes platicando vía Den Den Mushi con su madre, preguntándole sobre su embarazo. La Princesa Pirata estaba ansiosa de que las vacaciones llegaran y así, poder ver a su madre con su próximo hermano o hermana, todavía dentro de ella.

Por lo pronto, tendría que aguantar y esperar a que Kayla fuera y volviera al viaje a Impel Down, para reírse con sus andanzas junto a Hina.

De esa forma, llegó el momento del viaje y precisamente tanto Hina como Kayla tenían puestos sus Den Den Mushi, así no podrían alejarse una de la otra. Por la ex capitana marine estaba bien, era un persona más bien sedentaria que se encargaría sólo de guiar al grupo de alumnos. La albina adolescente, por el contrario, habría preferido no estar cerca de Hina ni un segundo y estar por su propia cuenta en tal visita.

Lina y Hikari fueron a despedirla al muelle para desearle un buen viaje – ¡Hina-san! - le llamó la pelirroja desde la playa – ¡tenga cuidado con la revoltosa número uno, pero trátela bien y no le morderá!

- ¡Cállate, zanahoria con patas! - le gritó Kayla como respuesta mientras el barco empezaba a zarpar. Lina vio con gracia el momento y luego se sentó en la arena de la playa.

- ¿Será éste el fin de nuestras aventuras? - se preguntó en voz alta antes de levantarse y salir de ese lugar para dirigirse hacia la casa. No obtuvo respuesta de Hikari, quien no sabía muy bien lo que tendría que decir, así que la pelirroja sólo caminó junto a su amiga por el camino empedrado que sólo estaba separado de la arena de la playa por una pequeña baranda blanca. Pero justo cuando paseaban tranquilas, llegó a ellas Anna, su compañera de clase, tan agitada y asustada a la vez, que no podía hablar, por lo que, pensaron, lo mejor era llegar a casa para hablar ahí.

Cuando la rubia se calmó, por fin pudo decirles lo que sucedía. Sentada en la sala junto a sus compañeras, su rostro estaba casi blanco y jugaba con sus sudadas manos nerviosamente – es que... - titubeó un momento, pero luego continuó – mi periodo, no ha llegado.

Mientras Lina puso rostro preocupado, Hikari no tuvo ninguna reacción. Por su mente pasaba que si Anna había batallado tanto sólo para decir eso, algo andaba mal, pero no podía descifrar lo que era - ¿y qué con eso? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Pues tú sabes, si mi periodo no llega es que estoy... - la rubia no se atrevía a decir la palabra, más que nada porque la asustaba.

- ¿Con cólicos, inflamada, desesperada? Lo que sea no es suficiente para todo este drama.

- Ella quiere decir que posiblemente está embarazada – intervino Lina, quien por un momento quiso que Kayla estuviera ahí para que fuera la que pusiera en su lugar a la pelirroja por ser tan torpe. La pelirroja se dio cuenta entonces de la gravedad del asunto, cerrando finalmente la boca y mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego pedir disculpas por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- ¿Pero estás segura? ¿No es un retraso? - preguntó Lina, pero la rubia no supo qué contestar. No creía que se trataba de algo más que un embarazo y así lo hizo saber a continuación. Hikari entonces se dio cuenta de que Anna tenía que haber estado íntimamente con su novio, pero no iba a hacer preguntas impertinentes, había aprendido rápido la lección, así que mejor cerró la boca.

Lina sugirió a Anna que fuera al médico cuanto antes, para asegurarse que realmente estaba embarazada – el problema es que no es que pueda pedirle a mis padres para una revisión médica, se darían cuenta – respondió. La Princesa Pirata tenía claro que de cualquier forma, los padres de Anna se iban a terminar dando cuenta, pero si resultaba no estar embarazada, decirles en ese momento, podría ser un error, así que se le ocurrió una solución fácil – Hikari, tú le prestarás el dinero para que vaya con el médico – le dijo, así, sencillamente. La pelirroja tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero accedió sin miramientos al final.

- Está bien, está bien, pero yo no quiero cambiar pañales en un futuro cercano, ¿escucharon?

De esa forma, Lina llevó a Anna con el médico de la localidad y Hikari se quedó en la casa, pensando las mil y una cosas que no dijo frente a la rubia para no incomodarla. Mientras apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta lo difícil que podría ser madre, el Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar. Estaba segura que se trataba de la madre de Lina, pues nadie más llamaba. Cuando levantó la bocina, constató que de eso mismo se trataba. Pero antes de que la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja pudiera decir algo, Hikari se adelantó.

- ¡Nami-san, ¿adivine quién también está embarazada como usted? - cuando escuchó esto, la pelinaranja estuvo a punto de desmayarse, "no puede ser mi Lina". Pero luego Hikari la tranquilizó – aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿usted no conoce a Anna, o si?

- "Voy a matar a esa jovencita cuando llegue a verla" - pensó Nami, para luego preguntar por su hija y escuchar toda la historia de Anna. Luego de una breve charla, la navegante pensó que podría hacer algo bueno y noble para variar – es probable que nos veamos pronto, esa chica necesitará algunos consejos, no sólo por ser primeriza, sino por ser tan joven.

Mientras tanto, en el mar, Hina y Kayla debían compartir habitación, así era más seguro para la que el Den Den Mushi no comenzara a morder a la albina. La ex marine se encontraba muy tranquila, leyendo un libro, sentada en una silla amplia y acolchada al tiempo que la adolescente estaba tirada en la cama, aburrida y deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder estar de regreso en su casa. Hina echó una ojeada por sobre el objeto de su lectura y vio a su alumna – traje algunos libros – le dijo – tal vez quieras leer algo.

- No lo creo – respondió Kayla tras un largo silencio – realmente no me gusta leer.

- Bueno – se levantó Hina, tratando de ser paciente – si quieres podemos salir afuera, tal vez la brisa del mar te siente mejor – pero aunque trataba, la pelirrosa no podía hacer nada para que, por lo menos, Kayla la volteara a ver. La ojiazul siempre respondía sin mover su mirada del techo del camarote. Esto enfadaba bastante a Hina, quien utilizaba su no demasiada paciencia para no arremeter violentamente contra la adolescente.

Lina y Anna regresaron a con Hikari casa un par de horas después. La rubia estaba cabizbaja, con sus ojos entrecerrados, al punto del llanto, mientras la Princesa Pirata se mostraba seria y no se atrevía a decir nada. La pelirroja supo de inmediato cuál había sido el resultado de la consulta y se adelantó a abrazar a su compañera – nosotras te ayudaremos en lo posible – le aseguró.

Habían pasado dos días y el grupo de visita, finalmente había llegado a Impel Down. Los alumnos fueron atrás de Hina, quien iba acompañada muy de cerca de Kayla. La pelirrosa había decidido ya no cruzar mayor palabra con su alumna con el fin de no pasar malos ratos. Curiosamente, la ojiazul pensó exactamente en lo mismo, así que no abriría la boca y sólo desearía que el tiempo pasara rápido para que esa "pesadilla" acabara.

Justo en la entrada, Hina vio, con desagrado, a un viejo conocido. De inmediato quiso voltear la vista, pero los gritos de éste le hicieron saber que ya había sido vista – ¡Hina-san! - mientras ella se llevaba su mano derecha al rostro y apretaba sus dientes, Kayla vio venir a un sujeto, vestido con un traje gastado de color café claro, con el cabello era rosado, piel algo morena, no demasiado y lo más representativo, eran unos nudillos de acero.

El sujeto se acercó a la ex capitana y quiso abrazarla, o al menos tomar su mano, pero en cuanto titubeó, ella ya lo tenía en el suelo – Recluta de tercera, Fullbody – le dijo Hina con cierto desprecio – espero que tu "amigo", no esté por aquí cerca, porque si no, acabaré con ambos – se refirió ella a Jango.

- No se preocupe Hina-san, soy sólo yo, todo yo para usted – sonrió él, pero entonces la ex marine extendió su brazo derecho y luego hizo que éste traspasara a su viejo subordinado para que finalmente, un aro de metal lo aprisionara. Los alumnos vieron la acción atónitos, con sorpresa y algunos hasta con miedo. Hasta Kayla estaba sorprendida, pues, por Lina, sabía que Hina había sido una marine muy hábil y que había llegado a un alto rango, participando, pero nunca había sabido que tenía una habilidad de una Akuma no Mi.

- Vamos, ¿qué esperan? Hay que entrar – les mandó Hina a sus alumnos, quienes más con miedo que otra cosa, obedecieron y se apresuraron a llegar a las puertas de la otrora Gran Prisión, mientras su maestra y Kayla, se quedaban atrás. La pelirrosa entonces caminó sin prestar mucha atención a su recién derrotado, mientras que la albina se quedó un rato mirando el aro metálico que aprisionaba a Fullbody, hasta que se vio interrumpida por el repentino mordisco que su Den Den Mushi le dio. Al mismo tiempo que gritaba, corrió para acercarse a Hina y que así el animal-aparato dejara de lastimarla. Al unirse al mismo paso de la antigua capitana, ésta la vio con algo de indiferencia pero no dijo nada.

Justo cuando los alumnos se detuvieron, puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada y no parecía haber nadie, Kayla tocó el hombro de su maestra para llamar su atención - ¿cómo hizo eso? - preguntó sin demasiada cortesía. Hina la miró y luego volteó el rostro, ignorándola, para caminar al frente de la fila. La albina se daba cuenta, apenas, de lo malo que este viaje resultaría para ella. Ya no podía alejarse de la ex marine cuando ella quisiera, por la fuerza no podría contra ella y no estaba entre sus compañeros de siempre como para comenzar con sus usuales comentarios hirientes – esto apesta... - se dijo a sí misma.

Hina intentó ver quién podía atenderlas, hasta que un guardia salió de la puerta principal – se supone que tenemos una visita, ¿dónde está el guía? - preguntó la pelirrosa. El guardia, un hombre delgado, ya algo viejo y encorvado, buscó con la vista a alguien, y finalmente, cuando enfocó bien sus ojos, lo encontró.

- Pues es ése – señaló a Fullbody, todavía aprisionado por la técnica de Hina.

- Tiene que estar bromeando – frunció ella la ceja antes de ir a liberar a su otrora subordinado. Llegó hasta él y le quitó el aro de acero, no sin antes hacerle una advertencia – si sigues con tus tonterías, te volveré a poner uno de éstos y te lanzaré al mar, ¿escuchaste?

- ¡Sí señora! - dijo él rápidamente como si todavía estuviera obedeciendo a una oficial de la marina y después se apresuró a ir a la puerta. Se presentó como el guía que les enseñaría la prisión y algunos alumnos rieron, al recordar como había sido derrotado con facilidad por Hina – yo también fui marine – aseveró mientras se señalaba, orgulloso.

- Y de los peores – intervino Hina pasando al frente de la fila, seguida de cerca, como siempre, por Kayla – sólo comencemos con la visita y listo – le mandó, y así fue.

Lo que antes eran pisos fríos y rocosos de la prisión, ahora estaban alfombrados y tenían, en lugar de muros, grandes vidrios del lado que daba hacia el centro del edificio, donde todavía se conservaban los vestigios de los antiguos Levels para que los visitantes pudieran observarlos, aunque tenían mucho más luz y, por lo tanto, no eran ni siquiera la mitad de tenebrosos que en su época "gloriosa". Aún así, el caer en esos tormentos, ya representaba bastante miedo a los alumnos. Hina, por su parte, había estado en ese lugar un par de ocasiones, pero nunca bajó más allá del Level 3. Al haberla visto en funcionamiento, las condiciones en que se encontraba ahora la Gran Prisión, le hacían pensar que ahora era el paraíso.

- El gran secreto de esta prisión – explicaba Fullbody, muy esmerado para dar buena impresión a Hina – es que no había una forma de subir, pero sí de bajar, esto para los prisioneros, así que con frecuencia, quienes no soportaban los castigos de el Level donde se encontraban, bajaban al siguiente, con la esperanza de poder soportar los tormentos que allí habían, sin saber que éstos eran peores.

Así, después de cerca de una hora, fue el turno del Level 2, el de las bestias, para que los alumnos lo admiraran. En las paredes, había pinturas que retrataban con bastante certeza, algunas de las bestias que una vez moraron en el lugar, como las Manticores, el Basilisco, o la Esfinge. Incluso los Blugori estaban dibujados por ahí.

- Además de los poderosos guardias que había en la prisión, estas bestias representaban todo un reto para cualquiera que quisiera escapar. Era imposible no toparse con ellas – señaló Fullbody las pinturas – es por ello, que esta prisión fue impenetrable desde el día que se construyó, hasta que fue cerrada hace 8 años.

Pero no terminaba de hablar el ex marine cuando fue interrumpido por Kayla – ¡eso no es verdad! - le dijo con firmeza, que dejó perplejo al antiguo teniente y después recluta de tercera, mientras que Hina se dedicó a observar – el padre de Lina, Luffy-san, escapó de aquí y me han contado que junto con él, también huyeron muchos presos ese día.

Él no sabía responder. Por supuesto que sabía de lo acontecido, pero se suponía que no había que revelarlo; sin embargo, su ex capitana terminó de hundirlo – y no fue el único – dijo – incluso antes que el Rey Pirata, hubo un individuo que escapó, Kinjishi no Shiki – afirmó, pero luego se dirigió a sus alumnos – pero no significa que la prisión no era de temer. Mes a mes ingresaban cientos de criminales a sus paredes. Imaginen cuántos eran encerrados al año y multiplíquenlo por los cientos de años que Impel Down estuvo funcionando – hizo una pausa para acomodar sus anteojos – pues de todos ellos, sólo unos cuantos, menos de 50, pudieron escapar, los demás, nunca pudieron volver a ver la luz de sol, así de aterrador era caer en este lugar.

Ni Hina, ni la mayoría de marines y ex marines, supieron nunca del Level 5.5, pero, claro, fueron sólo unos pocos los que disfrutaron de ese espacio después conocido como New Kama Land.

Kayla veía a una Hina totalmente diferente. De esa mujer nerviosa e inadaptada a un salón de clases, la pelirrosa pasó a una persona confiable, segura. Era muy evidente, que el espacio donde se encontraban en ese instante, despertaba la personalidad marine de Hina, su verdadera, donde se sentía más a gusto.

La visita continuó hasta el Level 5, no más allá, y de hecho éste último sólo fue visto, no explorado, pues el frío todavía era demasiado, al estar en un lugar tan profundo. Cuando el paseo terminó, unas 7 horas después de comenzar, incluyendo un tiempo para comer, todos estaban listos para regresar al hotel – Hina Taisa, ¿podría darme su número de habitación, tal vez le lleve un vino más tarde – preguntó Fullbody, pero como respuesta, se vio rápidamente apresado por otro aro de hierro – ya no soy capitana, y agradece que lo puse un poco flojo y podrás librarte con un poco de esfuerzo.

A pesar de que Hina habría querido pasar la noche sola, esta vez tenía una compañía forzada, aunque ella misma había sido la de la idea. Las bolsas y ropa de ambas estaban ya en ese lugar y sólo restaba dormir para emprender el viaje de regreso. La pelirrosa tenía en su mente, que el comportamiento de Kayla no había sido malo en la visita, tal vez sólo en el barco, así que fue la primera en ceder en el comportamiento de no dirigirse la palabra una a la otra.

- Con respecto a tu pregunta de más temprano – le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco – comí la Ori Ori no Mi. Me permite hacer jaulas y encerrar a personas en aros u otras cosas – Kayla entonces la vio a los ojos y esbozó una pequeños sonrisa, una que Hina nunca había visto.

- Estuvo bastante genial con ese tipo – le dijo.

- ¿Es eso un cumplido?

- Sí – le dio la espalda la adolescente para quitarse la blusa – guárdelo bien, porque no obtendrá otro de mí, se lo aseguro y también debo decirle que es por eso que no tiene novio.

Esta vez, la ex capitana no se enfadó. No estaban frente a grupo y lo dicho no parecía tener el afán de insultarla – no tengo novio, porque los hombres huyen de mí, así de simple y no es porque los ataque o aprisione con mi habilidad – lanzó su pantalón, lejos, mostrando cansancio y al mismo tiempo, quedando sólo en ropa interior, al igual que ya lo estaba su alumna, quien ahora la veía.

- No espere que esto se repita en la vida, pero le daré otro cumplido, usted es guapa, así que no entiendo por qué dice eso. Si es tan guapa y no actúa como psicópata, no hay razón para que no se fijen en usted.

- Los hombres temen a una mujer que es mejor que ellos, y déjame decirte que no lo digo por presunción. Y si vas a decir algo sobre Fullbody, no creas que tengo gustos tan malos – le dijo, casi riendo – pero tal vez deberíamos de cambiar de dirección esta plática – la volteó a ver – tú eres una chica bonita y tampoco tienes novio – la albina no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativa, dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir algo que nunca había dicho a nadie, por lo que mejor, cerró la boca.

- ¿Será que eres tímida en realidad? - adivinó la ex marine – porque me consta que muchos chicos no dudarían en estar junto a ti – de nuevo, la adolescente guardó silencio, pero esta vez, fue para darle la razón a su maestra, quien rió un poco, por primera vez desde que salieron de viaje – me recuerdas un poco a mí, cuando tenía tu edad.

- ¡Cállese! - le gritó, pero no enfadada – nos estamos llevando bien, y eso le va a dar la razón a esa cabeza de zanahoria – dijo, viendo a la ex capitana, casi con un gesto divertido – por eso le pido, que no diga nada de lo que pase aquí, porque me está usted cayendo muy bien.

Al siguiente, pero en isla Celeste, el Sunny llegaba temprano. Esta vez la intención no era visitar a Lina, o al menos no la principal. Nami bajó del barco con ayuda de su chico, pues él no quería que le pasara absolutamente nada, la cuidaba mucho, más que cuando esperaba a Lina. La pelinaranja era la única que conocía el camino hacia la casa de Hikari y Lina, así que ella guió a los demás.

- Hace mucho que no vemos a Lina – brincaba Seta alrededor de su madre, quien jalaba del brazo a Zoro para que no caminara hacia otro lado y se perdiera; Vivi estaba aferrada al brazo de Sanji, quien llevaba una bolsa grande con comida e ingredientes; Franky un nuevo invento a Usopp y a Chopper, quienes no encontraban forma al utensilio, pero el carpintero no quería revelar su naturaleza todavía, pues era un regalo para Lina.

Cuando Nami llamó a la puerta, las chicas salieron ambas, muy cautelosas, pues nadie llegaba tan temprano, pero en cuanto la Princesa Pirata vio a su familia, se lanzó a abrazar a su padre, quien de inicio no se dio cuenta, pero debido al calor de la mañana, su hija estaba sólo con la parte superior del bikini y un minishort – Hikari, ve a traer a su amiga – le mandó Nami, luego de que la pelirroja saludara a todos y así actuó ella, volviendo pronto con una desorientada Anna. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, vieron que Lina estaba discutiendo con su padre.

- ¡Ya tengo quince años!

- ¡Pero si estás casi sin ropa! - le hacía él un puchero, mientras Nami mejor se sentaba.

- Mi mamá, cuando... - hizo ella una pausa, pues se dio cuenta de que decir "cuando era joven", supondría un disgusto de la navegante – cuando apenas comenzaban a ser piratas, se vestía así. Además no tiene nada de malo, hace mucho calor y ésta es la mejor forma de sacudirlo – le dio la espalda. Luffy no comprendía muy bien por qué le enfadaba ver a si a su hija. Hikari estaba prácticamente igual y no le importaba, e incluso se preguntaba qué tenía de malo, pero algo en su interior le hacía enfadarse; sin embargo, antes de seguir discutiendo, mejor se sentó junto a su mujer.

Ella le pidió a Anna que se acercara – serán nueve meses duros, pero no te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece – le dijo. Luffy entonces vio a a la joven, de la misma edad que Lina, con el mismo rostro joven.

- "Ella está embarazada..." - pensó, y luego volteó a ver a su niña - "entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que Lina-chan también puede quedar...? - el Rey Pirata incluso dejó caer su sombrero y gritó lo más alto que pudo, desconcertando a todos los que estaban ahí...

**Pues al fic llegan los celos de Luffy por su hija, así que de eso tratará el próximo capítulo. Finalmente sabrá que no es tan bueno tener una hija atractiva, A ver quién defiende a Lina-chan.**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias: **

**Gabe Logan: Qué bueno que te ha gustado. En cuanto al género, he de decir que se sabrá hasta el momento de su nacimiento.**

**Isidipi: Así es, son, en cierta forma, los mismos personajes, digamos que es otra línea temporal o algo así. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Kizuxx: No abandonaré el fic xDD sólo que a veces no tengo demasiado tiempo. El bebé nacerá en unos 2 ó 3 capítulos más.**

**: Siento tardar, pero, el tiempo no siempre está conmigo. Un saludo.**

**Nami Michue: Bueno, Lina tenía que resolverlo de algún modo, y recordemos que también es hija de Nami. He visto que muchos quieren que sea niño, pero aún no lo decido xD Un gran saludo.**

**Flames to Dust: Lina-chan se ha salido con la suya, y bueno, ya la había pasado mal, así que supongo que está bien xD Saludos.  
**

**Emmanuel: Rose debía irse, porque no la vi como un personaje habitual, tal vez fue mi culpa, pero así es. Aunque tal vez vuelva a aparecer alguna vez. Gracias por el review.**

**En el próximo capítulo, como ya comenté, estarán muy presentes los celos de Luffy para con su hija y quedé debiendo algo sobre Sanji y Vivi, así que también lo pondré.**

**Nos vemos.**


	43. Novios

**Primeramente una gran disculpa por la gran tardanza con este capítulo. No ha sido nada fácil continuar, no sólo por hacer el capítulo en sí, sino por tantas ocupaciones, un cambio de casa, escuela, trabajo, etc. Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 43, el cual es mucho más corto que los anteriores, creo que comenzaré a hacer así los capítulos y sirve que no demoro tanto.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Las estrellas ya titilaban rompiendo la total oscuridad de la noche, aunque no era tan tarde. Aun así, el Rey Pirata se había ido a acostar temprano debido al disgusto que le había causado la vestimenta de su "niña". Su mujer estaba con él, y se encontraba algo desconcertada al conocer finalmente el lado celoso de su esposo.

–¿Ahora deseas que sea niño? –le preguntó ella sonriendo, refiriéndose a su vientre que albergaba el nuevo miembro de la familia– así no tendrás que pasar por esto. Yo no me pondría celosa si un hijo mío se paseara sin camiseta –le dijo, pero él no respondió nada. Luffy no sabía ni él mismo por qué se sentía mal al ver a Lina así. Una y otra vez le llegaban los pensamientos de ver a la Princesa Pirata embarazada, como la otra jovencita. Y tal vez ése no era su peor miedo, sino que, para llegar a ese estado, Lina habría tenido que estar "a solas" con algún chico.

Luffy se volteó para ver a Nami frente a frente y luego la abrazó para besarla, recordando en ese momento las ya incontables ocasiones en las que él y ella habían tenido intimidad en ese barco. Con un poco de vergüenza, bajó la mirada y luego, súbitamente, la dirigió hacia su chica –¿crees que Lina-chan ya haya...? –no podía terminar la frase porque le daba temor decirlo, no lo soportaba.

–¿Tenido sexo? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? –soltó una pequeña carcajada Nami, pues, de cierta forma disfrutaba de la situación. Le parecía increíble que el hombre que había conquistado todos los océanos del mundo, ahora estaba dudoso, temeroso y hasta frágil. Él asintió, sin decir nada. No quería que las palabras "Lina" y "sexo" salieran de su boca en la misma oración. –Pues yo creo que no –dijo ella sinceramente, aunque luego sonrió pícaramente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo– aunque nunca se sabe, Lina es una chica muy linda, y bueno, se parece mí, así que seguramente tiene muchos chicos tras de ella –decía la navegante mientras el rostro de Luffy estaba cada vez más desdibujado –también es una niña curiosa, y no dudo que algunas veces haya pensado sobre el sexo, ¿quién sabe? Es posible que en alguna ocasión le haya dado por experimentar.

Luffy se resistía a creerlo y prefirió mejor tratar de dormir. No creía a Lina capaz de ello, pero, por otro lado, la había visto en la tarde como ya una atractiva joven, no como su niña, ¿qué tal si ella se topara con algún chico "tipo Sanji" y que la convenciera de entrar en "intimidad". Es por eso que mejor intentó olvidar el asunto de momento y caer rendido al cansancio. Nami, a pesar de su diversión a costa de su chico, tampoco creía que Lina ya había caído a los "encantos" de algún joven, pero, pensó, lo mejor sería hablar con ella al siguiente día.

Fuera del barco, caminando por la playa, una pareja disfrutaba de momentos de soledad. Finalmente los dos tenían tiempo para hablar sin que nadie los molestara. Él con su inseparable cigarro, escuchaba los reclamos de ella, quien caminaba lento, con un ritmo tan pesado como lo eran sus ojos en ese momento. Y es que al ver a una jovencita embarazada, Vivi, la princesa de Arabasta, sentía que su momento de ser madre podría pasar poco a poco.

–No puedo esperar a que a ti se te ocurra dejar la vida en alta mar –le decía– cuando acepté venir contigo, fue porque tú aceptaste regresar a mi país conmigo algún día, y ése ha llegado. Es hora de que vuelva a Arabasta –pero él no respondía nada. Quería estar con Vivi, pero su espíritu no deseaba dejar el mar, su corazón tenía un conflicto que sólo había sentido aquel día cuando iba a partir con Luffy y dejar el Baratie, ese restaurante flotante donde había crecido.

La Princesa le atacó pronto en donde más le dolía –aun si no te decides pronto, regresaré a Arabasta, contigo o sin ti –afirmó deteniendo su caminata– yo te quiero, pero si he de encontrar otro hombre que de verdad quiera estar conmigo, y desee darme la dicha de ser madre, que así sea –y ya que el cocinero siguió sin decir palabra alguna, la peliazul apretó los dientes en señal de enojo y decidió volver caminando; sin embargo, él alcanzaó a detenerla, más con su boca que con los brazos.

–Yo... no puedo decidir algo así tan rápido –le dijo– tengo toda una vida con ellos, no pretenderás que los deje así, sin más.

–¡Usopp-san lo hizo! –respondió ella de inmediato– siempre fue cobarde en las batallas, pero aquí fue más valiente que tú –Vivi le daba la espalda, cruzada de brazos, mientras sus ojos se humedecían– pero si tú quieres seguir viviendo en el mar y conocer chicas en cada puerto, sólo dímelo y terminamos con esta farsa.

Al escuchar eso, él se apresuró a tomarla con sus brazos, voltearla y atraerla hacia su pecho. Eso era un gesto que la calmaba y que la hacía pensar que realmente la quería; sin embargo, en esa ocasión ella quería más, ya aborrecía el silencio así que después de algunos segundos, intentó separarse de él.

–Está bien –al fin habló el cocinero –cuando termine todo esto de la chica embarazada y nos vayamos de esta isla, partiremos hacia Arabasta –ella alzó la vista, sorprendida, ansiando que él dijera algo que confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar– si debo dejar el mar para estar contigo, entonces creo que es tiempo –agregó él y fue lo último que ambos dijeron en el resto de minutos que estuvieron abrazados en la playa.

Al siguiente día, Nami pasó la mayor parte de la mañana platicando con Anna. Dándole consejos, posibles cuidados, indicándole lo que debía hacer en determinadas situaciones y lo que podría venir más adelante en cuanto a malestares y, en general, sensaciones. De cualquier forma, ni la navegante ni nadie podría preparar a la joven para lo más complicado, decirle a sus padres lo que sucedía.

Lina todavía estaba un poco enfadada con su padre por lo sucedido el día anterior y, a pesar de que lo tenía frente a ella, no le dirigía la palabra. Era la primera vez que ambos peleaban y eso podía verse en el rostro de Luffy, quien estaba bastante triste. Finalmente, él fue quien comenzó la plática –vaaaamoooss –le dijo– dime algo Lina-chan, tú y yo siempre la pasamos bien –le decía él con un puchero.

–¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –preguntó ella, tratando de reprimir el enfado.

–No sé –respondió él y empezó a darle vueltas a su cabeza para buscar un tema, aunque tal vez se le ocurrió uno de los peores posibles– qué tal de ese chico, el que te busca.

–¿Te refieres a Kyo? Si quieres, puedes conocerlo, pero sólo si prometes no portarte como ayer –le dijo– así verás que no tiene nada de malo cómo me vista o cosas así. Sólo confía en mí –tras eso, Luffy aseguró que no haría otro "berrinche" como el del día anterior y aceptó llevarlo a conocer a tal chico. Por supuesto, no iría vestida con tan diminutas prendas como el minishort y la parte superior de un bikini que tanto habían escandalizado a su padre. En vez de eso, mejor vestía unos jeans muy normales y una blusa sin mangas, pero sin escote. En casa se quedaría Hikari junto a su madre; Franky y Chopper estaban instalando algún extraño artefacto en la casa, como sorpresa para cuando la Princesa Pirata regresara.

–Luffy-san se ve extraño, mamá –señalaba el pequeño Seta mientras él, Robin y Zoro se encontraban en el pórtico de la vivienda.

–Luffy se ha dado cuenta de que Lina ya está empezando a ser mujer, y eso no le gusta –le respondió dulcemente su madre.

–¿Él quería que ella empezara a ser hombre?

–No, Seta –no pudo ella evitar reír– es sólo que a los padres no nos gusta que nuestros hijos crezcan tan rápido.

–O para ser más claros –intervino Zoro, quien estaba recargado en la pared exterior de la casa– no quiere que ningún chico toque a su princesa, y no lo culpo. Si algo le pasa a ella, el culpable terminará en pedacitos –tampoco el espadachín estaba muy a favor de que Lina pudiera tener novio, después de todo era su maestro, y hasta más que eso.

Nami pidió a Hikari que trajera a Ozzie, el novio de Anna. Él no sabía tampoco lo del embarazo de la rubia y era importante saber su reacción, si es que aceptaría sus responsabilidades o no. En tiempos anteriores los hombres dejaban hijos regados isla por isla, pero la era cambiaba y era hora de también hacer modificaciones en ese aspecto, y eso lo tenía muy claro alguien como Nami, claramente feminista.

El pelirrojo llegó guiado por Hikari y le sorprendió ver la escena. Con la tripulación del sombrero de paja en el lugar y con Anna teniendo un semblante que él había visto muy pocas veces. Fue la rubia la que comenzó a explicar todo, aunque no de la mejor manera.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando nos vimos en la playa a media noche y no había nadie más, que comenzamos a jugar en el agua y tú me quitaste el sostén por accidente, y que...

–Sin detalles, por favor –interrumpió Nami, a quien poco le importaba la situación en que se había dado el asunto.

–Si quieres hacer eso otra vez, no creo que decirlo aquí fuera necesario –le dijo Ozzie y Anna no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cabeza.

–Tonto –le dijo al tiempo que él se frotaba la parte donde había recibido el puñetazo– vas a ser padre –confesó al fina. E´l no tardó mucho en hilar todo lo que le habían informado y perdió el sentido, cayendo recostado sobre una alfombra que la casa tenía en el piso de la sala.

–Bueno, eso sí no lo esperaba... –suspiró Nami.

Lina llegaba con su padre al apartamento donde Noriko y Kyo vivían. La Princesa pirata esperaba que, al ser fin de semana, ambos estuvieran en casa y así era. Tras tocar a la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a la joven Noriko quien saludó efusivamente a Lina y luego cortésmente a Luffy.

–¿Quién es, Noriko? –salió hacia el recibidor Kyo, quien quedó petrificado al ver al figura del Rey Pirata ahí. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues nadie sabía qué decir. Luffy quería, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser el padre duro y poco comprensivo, para eso ya estaba Nami.

–¡Oye! –finalmente le dijo, estirando su mano y señalándolo con el dedo– ¿tu eres el que quiere hacer bebés con Lina-chan?

–¡Papá!

–Sanji dice que es lo que quieren todos los chicos que buscan a una chica –volteó él para con su hija, abriendo bien los ojos, sin saber si lo que había dicho era correcto o no.

–Si me permite decir algo, Monkey D. Luffy-san –intervino Noriko– lo que usted buscar decir es que mi hermano quiere ser el novio de Lina –le dijo sonriendo mientras Kyo reprimió los deseos de estrangular a su hermana.

–Bueno, entonces… –pensó el Rey Pirata las cosas antes de decirlas, aunque ya no serviría mucho, pues su hija estaba demasiado avergonzada como para que algo más la pusiera peor– ¿tú eres quien quiere ser el novio de Lina-chan? –repitió el ademán anterior. Kyo se quedó algo pasmado, debía responder algo y estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. Aun así, se armó de valor, tragó saliva y contestó a la pregunta algunos segundos después.

–Sí –afirmó viendo a los ojos a Luffy– yo quiero ser el novio de Lina –y a ésta se le quitó la vergüenza para mirar sorprendida a Kyo– si usted lo permite, claro –agregó el chico, aún sintiendo un poco de temor al tener a tal figura frente a él. Luffy se llevó su mano a la barbilla y empezó a cavilar. Se dio cuenta de que Kyo era un chico decente y parecía querer de verdad a Lina-chan. Luego volteó a ver a su hija.

–La que lo debe de permitir es ella –rió en su forma característica, recordando que Lina le había pedido confiar en ella y además sabía que la Princesa Pirata era una niña lista y sabría defenderse. Lina asintió a lo dicho por su padre y luego pidió a Kyo que le repitiera la petición, pero ahora dirigida hacia ella directamente.

Él se adelantó entonces y se puso frente a la pelinegro quien alzó un poco la vista, pues el chico era más alto que ella– ¿quieres ser mi novia? –así, sencillamente, sin más detalles, le preguntó.

–Claro, esperaba que me lo pidieras –le tomó la mano al tiempo que Luffy se rascaba la cabeza y Noriko aplaudía contenta– espero que podamos salir mañana –pidió y él afirmó con la cabeza– pero ahora me voy porque mi papá no soportará mucho tiempo esto –le dijo y tras tomar ahora de la mano a su padre, salió de ahí despidiéndose casualmente. Entre avergonzada y muy contenta, Lina corría jalando a su padre quien trataba de seguirle el paso. Ambos hacían saltar la arena de la playa por la que estaba pasando, él volteó un momento a ver el mar y éste, por un momento, reflejó la imagen de Lina cuando era pequeña, al menos eso le parecía haber visto. Al mirar de nuevo al frente, Luffy se alegró de ver cuán feliz había crecido su niña.

–¿Estás contenta, Lina-chan? –le gritó él. Ella se detuvo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa, una gran mezcla entre la inocencia de él mismo y la picardía de su esposa. Luego, ella se devolvió y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

–Estoy feliz porque tú eres mi papá –le dijo con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él y sus ojos cerrados. Luego alzó la vista y lo vio a los ojos con esa mirada chispeante y que brillaba– ¿cómo haces para que todo te salga bien siempre?

–Yo creo que es de familia –respondió él…

**De nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse, pero sí aseguro que el fic no se quedará inconcluso, eso sobre mi cadáver xD**

**Vamos con los review, muchas gracias:**

**Ilet Moratar: Del embarazo de la chica aún falta lo más difícil, pero Nami se encargará de todo. Saludos!**

**Flames to Dust: Bueno, es complicado de pronto meter a tantos personajes xD En cuanto al cierre, pues el lugar no sobrevivió a la nueva era, así de sencillo.**

**Angelly: Ya está actualizado, gracias!**

**Emmanuel: Siento haber demorado, no volverá a haber un retraso tan grande, lo prometo.**

**Sakura Selene: Los adolescentes están propensos a muchas y variadas situaciones (afortunadamente para mí) y por Luffy pues todo salió bien. Saludos.**

**Menchu-chan: Aún no decido muy bien lo que será, creo que lo haré hasta que prácticamente esté naciendo xDD gracias.  
**

**Ajsunny:Luffy es lento, de eso no cabe duda. Luffy había visto a Kyo, pero muy poco, y tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, Saludos.**

**Gabe Logan: Seguramente el encuentro habría sido distinto. Luffy es de ratos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, pero finalmente no deja de tener buena cara para todo.**

**Isidipi: Muchas gracias, saludos.**

**jackluffy:Gracias por los comentarios, saludos.**

**Nos vemos.**


	44. La adolescente embarazada

**Ha sido mucho tiempo. Entre que salí de la ciudad un buen rato, luego que no tuve tiempo y que finalmente casi me quedaba sin inspiración alguna, el fic estuvo peligrando, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 44. Espero lo disfruten y puedan disculparme.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

La isla Celeste veía un nuevo día y la primera en levantarse en fue Lina, quien esa noche había dormido en el Thousand Sunny. Anna se había quedado en la casa junto a Hikari y Nami, pues la plática se extendió hasta muy tarde. Con sorpresa, cuando se hubo bañado y arreglado, y salió hacia la cubierta, vio a su compañero de escuela, Ozzie, tumbado en la arena de la playa cercana, viendo hacia el cielo. Ella bajó de un salto y fue a acompañarlo; se imaginaba en lo que el chico estaría pensando.

–¿Piensas en Anna y su embarazo? –preguntó la princesa pirata al sentarse junto a él.

–No podría pensar en otra cosa –respondió él– ahora no sé qué le voy a decir a mis padres, ni lo que haré cuando nazca el bebé –el chico se levantó y quedó sentado, viendo hacia el mar al que, por momentos, deseaba escapar para olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando– tú siempre sabes qué hacer Lina, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?

–No es verdad –dijo ella– no es que siempre sepa qué hacer. Creo que estaría igual que tú si me encontrara en la misma posición, pero lo que puedo decirte es que tienes que apoyar a Anna, no puedes dejarla sola. También tendrás que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo así. Con respecto a tus padres, supongo que se enterarán tarde o temprano, así que será mejor que les digas cuanto antes. Sé que suena muy fácil todo lo que digo, pero no puedo hacer más, aunque claro que todos estaremos apoyándolos, no se quedarán solos, eso se los aseguro.

Ozzie deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño y a la vez quería deshacer el pasado, pero no podía hacerlo y ahora tendría que tomar decisiones.

A la vez, una pareja platicaba en el Thousand Sunny –debes decirles cuanto antes –comentaba ella, mientras él dudaba y argumentaba que todavía no era tiempo. Para evitar una discusión, Sanji salió del camarote y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina. Ahí vio sus utensilios, muchos de los cuales tenían años, casi lo que él en la tripulación y sintió bastante nostalgia, pero ya había hecho un promesa y no se echaría para atrás. Cuando comenzaba a preparar el desayuno se sintió observado de pronto.

–Oye, Ero-cook –le llamaba Zoro desde la puerta– no es que me importe, pero Robin dice que algo te pasa o te molesta, ¿es cierto?

–¿Y a ti qué más te da, cabeza de marimo?

–Ya te dije que nada, pero justo como decía Robin, algo te pasa, ella nunca se equivoca en estas cosas –el rubio se quedó callado durante un instante, dándole la espalda al espadachín, cortando algo de fruta con un cuchillo.

–Es el momento de la despedida, Vivi insiste en que ya debo ir con ella, o se irá sola.

–¿Y sólo es eso? –replicó el peliverde– como si no supiéramos todos que pronto ibas a irte de aquí –el rubio iba a rebatir de inmediato pero la entrada de Robin a la cocina lo detuvo.

–Es verdad Sanji.

–¿Tú también, Robin-chan? ¿Acaso me quieren fuera de aquí?

–Bien sabes que no es eso. Todos partiremos de este barco tarde o temprano, tal vez incluso Luffy y Nami algún día se separen del Sunny para vivir en tierra firme. Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque no nos guste, sabemos que es normal que tú y los demás se vayan poco a poco.

–Tengo la responsabilidad con Vivi-chan –cambió Sanji su semblante mientras encendía un cigarrillo más– es hora de que siente cabeza al parecer, finalmente.

Zoro estaba por soltar algo, pero su mujer lo detuvo antes de que hiciera enfadar al cocinero. Pero sin que los tres se dieran cuanta, detrás de la pared de madera, hacia afuera, tanto Seta como Lina, quien apenas volvía de platicar con Ozzie, escucharon todo, y no estaban felices. Lina entendía bien que finalmente la tripulación debía separarse, mientras que Seta esperaría una explicación de sus padres en cuanto a eso.

La princesa pirata decidió mejor ir a casa de su amiga Hikari ver a su madre y el estado de Anna. Era precisamente el día en el que la rubia debía decirle a sus padres lo que le sucedía. Un domingo parecía propicio para ello, pero cuando Lina abrió la puerta de la casa, Anna estaba sentada en un sillón, prácticamente temblando.

–Como puedes ver, tu amiga tiene bastante miedo, pero tendrá que ir tarde o temprano. Y más vale que sea temprano –le decía Nami. Lina estuvo de acuerdo y entre ella y Hikari la animaron a tomar el Den Den Mushi y llamar a su casa. La rubia lo hizo finalmente y esperó el tono, estuvo cerca de colgar, pero se armó de valor y esperó a que respondieran. Finalmente contestó una voz femenina, seguramente la madre de ella.

–¡Hija! Hace mucho no nos hablabas –exclamó con alegría ella, haciendo más difícil la confesión de Anna– ¿necesitas algo? Si es así, tu papá puede ir a llevártelo.

–No, es algo que tengo que decirles –la rubia reunió todas sus fuerzas y apretando la mano de Hikari quien estaba junto a ella en el sillón, finalmente reveló todo– yo estoy... voy a... tú serás... ¡estoy embarazada!

La bocina del caracol ya sólo tenía una respiración del otro lado, pero no tardó demasiado en estallar. La madre de Anna, exaltada, comenzó a gritar y a regañar a su hija sin contemplaciones, aludiendo también a que ella en muchas ocasiones le había mostrado su inconformidad con que la adolescente tuviera novio y que le advirtió que ello le podía suceder.

Sin poder soportar más, Nami arrebató la bocina a Anna y de inmediato la defendió.

–Ella es una chica, una adolescente, y esto puede pasar, tal vez si hubiera explicado realmente cómo podía protegerse, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión.

–¿Pero quién eres tú? –preguntó con voz indignada la madre de Anna. Pero Nami no demoró en responder. Mostrando ojos enfadados y con voz recia, aunque sin alzarla demasiado, dio su réplica.

–Soy la mamá de una compañera de Anna, ¿y sabe algo? Yo me embaracé a los 18 años, y no podría pedir una mejor niña que Lina –la Princesa Pirata sonrió, no sólo por el cumplido que su madre le hacía, sino por la defensa que la pelirroja hacía de su compañera– ella cometió un error –continuaba Nami– pero ustedes tienen que apoyarla, y si no lo hacen, iré hasta donde estén y no querrán haberme conocido.

–¿Me amenazas? –preguntó desafiante todavía la madre de Anna.

–No diferente a lo que usted hizo con su hija –le aseguró Nami y esto hizo callar a su interlocutora. Se escuchó al otro lado un intercambio de palabras, seguramente entre el padre de Anna y la madre. Ella, unos segundos después, con voz más tranquila, pidió a Nami que le comunicara de nuevo con su hija y la pelirroja así lo hizo.

Anna tomó la bocina y escuchó a sus padres. Ya las voces eran calmadas y no parecían de regaño. La jovencita sólo asentía o afirmaba mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

–Vaya mamá, tu ambición llegó hasta allá, al parecer.

–No, ni que fuera tu papá –rió la pelinaranja.

–Bueno, yo creo que asustas más que mi papá –se burló la adolescente, a sabiendas que en ese momento, su madre sólo le dedicaría una mirada casi asesina, y tal cual lo hizo Nami. Luego, cuando Anna terminó de hablar y colgó, todas, incluyendo Hikari quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, supieron que todo parecía estar bien, dentro de lo que cabía en el asunto. La rubia debía regresar a su casa en cuanto el semestre culminara y entonces decidirían qué hacer, aunque debía hablarles pronto para comunicarles la situación del "chico", es decir, de Ozzie.

–Lo obligaremos a estar contigo –afirmó Kayla, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la casa, como si ya llevara horas ahí– si no quiere, le daremos una paliza.

–Tú siempre con tus comentarios tontos, cabeza de cebolla –Hikari no perdió la oportunidad para reñir un poco con su amiga-enemiga..

–¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, cabeza de zanahoria? La del asunto es Anna, no tú, y... –pero Lina las interrumpió, como siempre ocurría.

–Nadie va a obligar a nadie, estoy segura que Ozzie tomará su responsabilidad, ¿verdad Anna?

–Yo creo que sí –respondió cabizbaja la rubia– a pesar de todo, él es un buen chico –afirmó sonriendo al final.

Tras insistir, Lina y Hikari, e incluso Kayla, lograron que Anna aceptara quedarse en la casa de la pelirroja, para poder cuidarla, a pesar de que apenas estaba en sus primeras semanas.

Nami se retiraba entonces, pero advirtió que todavía estaría un día más por ahí, para explicar más cosas a la rubia adolescente sobre su estado, el cual también compartía la navegante, aunque ya con más semanas. Cuando ya estaba fuera de la vivienda, Lina la alcanzó, para caminar junto a ella hacia el barco.

Ambas figuras reflejaban el color amarillo del sol de pasado el mediodía, pero la Princesa Pirata se estaba quedando atrás, lo que Nami finalmente advirtió, pues en varias ocasiones tuvo que aminorar el paso.

–¿Qué pasa, mi niña? –preguntó maternalmente, tal y como lo hacía siempre que estaba de bueno humor. Lina explicó lo que había escuchado más temprano en el barco, sobre Sanji y su inminente salida del barco, y la princesa pirata no pudo evitar llorar. No lo hizo escandalosamente, sólo derramaba gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

–Es algo lógico –le dijo Nami, para su sorpresa– tu papá y yo ya sabíamos que él tarde o temprano iba a irse. Y ya era justo para Vivi. No podemos esperar que se queden con nosotros para siempre, es algo egoísta. Supongo que en adelante, Robin y yo cocinaremos, porque Luffy y Zoro no son muy buenos en eso, ni tampoco Franky o Chopper.

La respuesta fue parecida a la de Robin para con Snaji anteriormente y Lina tuvo que resignarse. Como si tuviera que dejar atrás recuerdos y vivencias, así sacudía sus sandalias cada vez que éstas se llenaban de arena de la playa. Y con cada grano que salía de su calzado, llegaba a su mente alguna remembranza del cocinero, a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando ambas llegaron al barco, todos estaban en cubierta, parecían estar platicando. El tema era precisamente la partida del cocinero. Tal y como lo había predicho Nami, ella y Robin se encargarían de la cocina. El rubio y la princesa partirían a Arabasta luego de que el Sunny saliera de la isla Celeste. Lina y Seta no parecían demasiado felices, pero aceptaron la decisión que los mayores habían tomado.

De esa forma, Lina pasó el resto del día en el Sunny y decidió quedarse ahí a dormir. Hikari sabía bien que si su amiga no llegaba, seguramente estaría con su familia, por lo que no se iba a preocupar.

La Princesa Pirata se acomodó en su antigua cama y se quedó ahí, sin dormir, sólo con sus pijamas y mirando por una ventana a las estrellas. No tenía sueño alguno, sólo dejaba que la brisa de la noche de sábado la refrescara. Así pasó cerca de una hora hasta que sus ojos estaban por cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando esuchcó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Se levantó en sus shorts y blusa de tela ligera y miró por la ventana. Quien la buscaba era Kayla.

Lina se cambió rápido y a toda velocidad bajó del barco, pues vio algo que no era normal en el rostro de su amiga. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, preguntó lo que sucedía.

–¡Ese bastardo no está!

–¿De quién hablas?

–Del novio de Anna. No está por ningún lado. Hikari y yo lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados, pero nadie lo ha visto, seguro ha escapado el muy cobarde –decía realmente enfadada la también espadachín.

–Ozzie... –una real angustia se apoderó de Lina, quien de pronto se quedó sin idea de qué hacer...

**Debo agradecer los reviews de todos, pues son los que me animan a seguir, kaiserofdarkness, Gabe Logan, Zlessenger, shizukoDkoray, , animefull4ever, Flames to Dust, Osaki, Nami Michue, NamiLuffy, katastros y todos los que me han enviado review, muchas gracias.**

**En cuanto a que alguien más está publicando los fics en otro lado, pues ni hablar, internet está lleno de ladrones y como dice cierto webmaester de cierto foro, la copia es la forma más sincera de adulación, así que supongo que algo bueno deben de tener mis fics.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	45. Otro que se va

**Han sido días difíciles para mí. No sólo las ocupaciones y el poco tiempo, sino que me han sucedido cosas que me hicieron replantearme varios asuntos. Paré un poco de muchas cosas que estaba haciendo. Debía ordenar prioridades. De cualquier forma, ya he superado mucho y he tenido ganas de escribir nuevamente. Así que aquí va.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Lina se cambió de ropa la más rápido posible y bajó del barco para acompañar a Kayla. Iban a la casa de Hikari, pero ésta las encontró antes de llegar, justo a medio camino. La pelirroja informó que no había podido encontrar a Ozzie por ningún lado. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

–¿Cómo está Anna? –preguntó Lina de inmediato.

–No es que esté mal, sólo se quedó callada y dijo que quería dormir.

–Ella no es así –afirmó Lina– puedo adivinar que está muy triste –dijo con un tono de enfado que de inmediato retiró– pero no puedo creer todavía que Ozzie se haya ido de la isla. Tal vez sólo ha querido estar solo, o... no lo sé.

–Ya acéptalo –dijo Kayla– es un cobarde que no quiere enfrentar su responsabilidad. Además Hikari y yo ya buscamos por toda la isla. Seguramente ha pillado un barco y se ha largado de la isla.

Lina no estaba muy segura de eso. De cualquier forma, instó a sus amigas a regresar a la casa y pensar en algo allí. Al llegar, vieron que Anna estaba dormida en la sala, por lo que la llevaron hasta la cama para que durmiera mejor. Las tres chicas, luego, fueron a la cocina.

–Me prepararé un café, ¿quieren? –preguntó Hikari.

–¿Un café? Te estás convirtiendo en una anciana, cabeza de zanahoria –antes de que Hikari respondiera, Lina intervino, no quería una discusión sin sentido en ese momento. Aceptó el café y Kayla finalmente también quiso una taza. Todo se quedó en silencio y la Princesa Pirata tuvo tiempo para meterse en sus pensamientos. No mucho después se le ocurrió una idea.

–De algo tiene que servir esa habilidad, la "Ambición" –dijo y se sentó en el centro de la habitación de la sala, con sus piernas en posición de flor de loto, como si fuese a meditar. Se concentró durante dos o tres minutos y luego abrió los ojos.

–¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Hikari.

–No, nada –respondió ella– a decir verdad, no sé exactamente cómo funcione. Sé que se pueden sentir las personas y sus movimientos, pero tal vez sólo cuando están cerca... –se quedó pensativa un momento– mejor vayamos con mi mamá. No le va a hacer mucha gracia que la despertemos, pero no me queda otra opción.

Así, mientras Hikari se quedaba a cuidar a Anna, Lina y Kayla regresaron al Sunny. La Princesa Pirata se acercó al camarote de sus padres y tras abrir la puerta con cuidado constató que estaban ya dormidos. Hizo una mueca de molestia, no por el hecho de que no estuvieran ya despiertos, sino porque tendría que levantarlos. De cualquier forma se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cama y, con cuidado, como si no ser tan brusca reprimiera el inminente enojo de su madre, tocó el hombro de la navegante. Ésta no demoró en despertar.

–¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es, Monkey D. Lina? Ya estás bastante grande como para venir a despertarme en la noche.

–No es tan tarde, mamá.

–Ya déjate de cosas y dime qué pasa –se sentó la pelinaranja. Su hija vio por un momento a Luffy, quien seguí todavía dormido– él no va a despertar, con los años se ha vuelto casi tan dormilón como Zoro.

–El novio de Anna desapareció. Debía estar con ella antes de la hora de dormir, pero no ha aparecido, lo hemos buscado por todos lados y no está, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

–¿Y en qué puedo ayudar yo?

–Pues, traté de utilizar mi Ambición para encontrarlo, pero creo que no funcionó, es que no sé cómo usarla todavía.

Nami se sorprendió, no por el hecho de que Lina supiera ya sobre la Ambición, sino porque intentara utilizarla. Era una adolescente apenas. La navegante explicó entonces a su hija que lo que intentaba hacer se suponía bastante difícil, por no decir que imposible.

–Tal vez tu padre podría –afirmó Nami– pero como nunca ha pasado tiempo con ese chico, no creo que en este caso le sea posible. Tal vez tendrán que esperar hasta que aparezca o constatar que sí se ha ido. Ahora lo importante es estar con su amiga.

Pero a pesar de lo que su madre le había dicho, Lina no se rindió. Kayla se retiró a dormir, pero la Princesa Pirata comenzó a vagar por el pueblo, con alguna esperanza. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no creía que realmente Ozzie hubiera abandonado a Anna, algo le decía que estaba cerca, por algún lado.

Llegó hasta el centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos de la escuela y entonces decidió ir al campo de beisbol y se sentó en el montículo, en aquel lugar donde tenía su puesto como lanzadora. De pronto, cerró sus ojos y le pareció que estaba en otro mundo, en un vacío completo, y diversas corrientes eléctricas le cruzaban por la cabeza, o más bien, por la mente. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero, de alguna manera, pudo identificar uno de esos impulsos.

Como guiada por algo invisible, Lina caminó con rumbo a la parte posterior de la escuela. Nunca había estado allí, había algunos árboles, maleza y piedras, detrás de la enorme barda que separaba el plantel de ese lugar. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero comenzó a caminar un poco. Unos pasos después, sintió que su pie se hundía, y con él, un poco después, todo su cuerpo. Había caído a un agujero.

Tras frotarse el trasero por la caída, la Princesa Pirata se encontró con alguien en ese lugar. Era nada menos que su amigo Ozzie, quien la miraba con rostro asustado; sin embargo, luego se calmó.

–Aunque seas tú, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado mi escondite –se sentó como si estuviera rendido– esto no lo sabe nadie, ni Anna.

–¡Ya me di cuenta! –se adelantó la Princesa Pirata y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pelirrojo, al puro estilo que su madre lo haría– ¿sabes cómo nos tenías de preocupadas? ¿Sabes que Anna estuvo llorando?

–Pero ya le había dicho a Anna, y te había dicho a ti que no iba a escapar –afirmó él– sólo quería estar solo un poco. Quería pensar, quería convencerme de que todo esto va a pasar.

Lina no pudo ya enfadarse con su amigo. Prefirió sentarse con él un momento y ahí se quedaron sin decir nada por varios minutos. Luego, Lina instó a irse, debían ver a Anna y a tranquilizar a todos. Los dos chicos caminaron por la isla y llegaron a la casa de Hikari. Anna no se enfadó cuando despertó, sólo abrazó al pelirrojo y todo pareció quedar en el pasado.

Lina entonces, dejando ya todo en orden, se despidió por esa noche de sus amigos y regresó al Sunny. Su madre, quien tenía el sueño ligero esa noche debido a lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que su hija estaba nuevamente por ahí. Salió a recibirla y luego se dedicó a arroparla como si fuese una niña pequeña, a pesar de las protestas de ella. Lina se dedicó además a relatar cómo es que había encontrado a Ozzie, y aunque su madre no dijo mucho, se quedó pensativa sobre el asunto.

Al siguiente día, Lina, por haber estado la mayor parte de la noche en vigilia, no despertó junto con el alba, como casi siempre hacía. Su madre la vio dormida en su cama y decidió dejarla ahí, al fin que era domingo. Cuando Luffy despertó, Nami contó lo sucedido el día anterior con su hija.

–Seguro fue ambición –respondió él simplemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

–Pero apenas si va a cumplir los dieciséis años –replicó la navegante– a su edad, tú ni siquiera sabías lo que era la Ambición.

–A su edad, Luffy ni siquiera había salido del East Blue –intervino Robin, a quien seguía Seta– desde que nació, ha estado en el mar, rodeada de peligro, y además entrenada por un espadachín de este barco que resulta ser muy fuerte. A mí no me sorprende.

–A mí tampoco –llegó Zoro a cubierta, bostezando mientras acomodaba sus katanas en su faja– Mihawk me lo dijo. Si ella tuviera como meta ser la próxima Reina de los Piratas, lo habría hecho no mucha más facilidad que Luffy.

–Pero eso ya no es necesario, mi niña no tiene ya que pelear en el mar, son otros tiempos –afirmó Nami, restándole finalmente importancia al asunto de la Ambición. Se metió a ala cocina y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno para Lina. Lo demás lo prepararía Sanji cuando despertara, lo cual seguramente sería pronto.

A pesar de lo deliciosa que pudiera ser la comida preparada por Sanji, en el desayuno, la Princesa Pirata siempre había estado encantada de comer lo hecho por su madre, por lo que al entrar a la cocina, rápidamente se sentó en la mesa, feliz de recibir las viandas matutinas. Tras comer, su madre insistió en ir a ver a Anna.

Al llegar a la casa de Hikari, Nami dio algunas instrucciones a Anna y luego se despidió.

–¿Se van tan pronto? –preguntó Lina sorprendida.

–No es bueno que estemos aquí tanto tiempo, lo sabes bien. Pero además, tienes que venir al barco, porque será la última vez que veas a alguien por mucho tiempo.

Lina sintió como si su pecho tuviera un vacío, porque supo rápidamente que esa sería la última vez que Sanji visitara la Isla Celeste, al menos como cocinero de la tripulación. También, al igual que Usopp, debía irse. Con un paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies, como su esto retrasara también la partida del cocinero, Lina siguió a su madre en dirección al Sunny.

La Princesa Pirata no protestó. Sabía que no ganaba nada con ello ni tampoco iba a evitar lo que estaba por suceder, y cuando vio al barco a lo lejos, también notó que Sanji estaba en cubierta, recargado en la barandilla del Sunny y, como siempre, fumándose un cigarrillo. Lina no pudo evitar llorar, era parte de su familia.

Sanji bajó del barco y con una sonrisa se acercó a Lina, a quien, un momento después de tirar el cigarrillo que fumaba, abrazó como pocas veces lo había hecho.

–Ya eres toda una dama, no debes llorar de esa manera –le dijo el cocinero, pero la Princesa Pirata no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso en ese asunto– seguro que pronto volveremos a vernos, no es como si me esfumara de este mundo o algo por el estilo. Estaré en Arabasta y cuando vayas, podrás pedirme toda la comida que tú quieras, cocinaré lo más delicioso del mundo sólo para ti.

La adolescente asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Vivi se acercó a ella y también se abrazaron, aunque menos efusivamente. Así, tras algunas palabras más, terminó la despedida de éstos con Lina.

–No llores más, mi niña –le pidió con ternura Nami, quien detestaba ver lágrimas en los ojos de Lina– esto es así, y lo sabes, pero pronto te llevaré a verlos. Por lo pronto, pórtate bien y hazme orgullosa, como siempre.

–No dejes de estudiar, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, hazlo saber –le dijo Robin, quien también estaba ya en la playa.

–Y no dejes de practicar el kendo.

–No lo haré, Zoro-san –respondió ella.

–Si necesitas que repare cualquier cosa, sólo llámanos y vendré enseguida, Lina-chan –le afirmó Franky con una gran sonrisa.

–Vendremos pronto y espero que te cuides y te mantengas sana –le dijo Chopper, a quien un momento después la Princesa Pirata abrazó como a un muñeco de peluche.

Todos menso Luffy se habían despedido de la adolescente. El Rey Pirata estaba escondido tratando de hacerle una broma a su niña, pero ella no cayó.

–Sé que estás en esa palmera, papá –sonrió– no puedes engañarme.

Luffy no se sorprendió por ser descubierto y bajó del árbol para despedirse de su hija de la misma manera efusiva que siempre lo hacía, llenándola de abrazos, besos y cariños. Poco después, los Sombrero de Paja subieron al Sunny y partieron de Isla Celeste, aunque volverían a más tardar al final del semestre.

A pesar de todo, no había sido una despedida tan triste. Lina volvió de inmediato a la casa de Hikari para prepararse rumbo al siguiente día de escuela. Sabía que la próxima vez que el Thousand Sunny regresara, sería con menso tripulantes, pero se animó a sí misma diciéndose que, al menos, ahora tendría personas queridas en más partes de ese océano y del mundo...

**Agradezco****de****la****manera****más****sincera****todos****los****reviews****que****me****han****llegado.****Algunos****los****he****podido****responder****vía****mail,****otros****no****he****tenido****tiempo,****pero****créanme****que****los****leo****y****me****han****ayudado****a****tener****ganas****de****escribir****nuevamente.**

**Espero no demorar mucho para el próximo capítulo (seguramente no será así), y siento mucho la demora, en serio.**

¡Saludos a todos!


	46. Traeré a mi papá

**Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado. Tengo que decirlo, mi inspiración para este fic se está acabando. He agotado prácticamente todas las ideas que he tenido para con Lina-chan y va siendo hora de que termine. No será en este capítulo, por supuesto, pero no falta mucho. Espero les guste este episodio.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

El Thousand Sunny se acercaba a su próximo destino: la isla de Arabasta. Ya que Vivi no quería causar demasiada expectación entre los habitantes de la ciudad de Erumalu. Vivi tenía deseos de que sus nakama le acompañaran a Alubarna, pero Sanji se negó a ello.

–Es mejor que nos despidamos aquí, no tiene caso ir hasta Alubarna todos juntos –dijo el rubio, enciediendo otro de sus cigarrillos.

–¿De qué hablas? –reaccionó Vivi– no tenemos por qué despedirnos aquí, es mejor hacer una fiesta en el palacio y...

–Él tiene razón –intervino Nami– pronto vendremos para tener una fiesta todos, hasta traeremos a Lina.

–¡Nami-san! –exclamó Vivi incrédula.

–Una princesa debería saber lo que estamos pensando –dijo Robin, acallando a Vivi con su semblante tranquilo y un poco sombrío, aunque luego la arqueóloga sonrió– Sanji no quiere ningún distractor que lo haga retractarse de su decisión. Entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto podrá acostumbrarse a esta isla y a estar alejado de nosotros. Si nos quedamos unos días más, será más complicado para él.

Muy a su pesar, la princesa de Arabasta tuvo que entender la situación. Regresó al lado de Sanji, lo tomó de la mano y observó a los Sombrero de Paja despidiéndose sencillamente del cocinero. Luego, todos subieron al barco, listos para zarpar, cuando el cocinero se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, de la misma forma que le hiciera ante Zeff, aquella vez que partió del Baratie para comenzar su viaje con Luffy.

–¡Lo que he pasado con ustedes, jamás lo olvidaré! –dijo– Luffy, de no ser por ti, nunca hubiera cumplido mis sueños, gracias a todos, incluso a ti, cabeza de marimo –y por esa única vez, Zoro no hizo ningún comentario al respecto -¡muchas gracias!

–¡No ha sido nada! ¡Gracias! –le respondió Luffy con alegría y una enorme sonrisa– gracias a ti también por todo, y pronto vendremos, más vale que me des mucha comida.

El rubio asintió, escondiendo sus lágrimas y de forma borrosa vio como el Thousand Sunny se iba alejando de la isla de Arabasta. Sanji se quedó mirando hasta que el barco se perdió en el horizonte. No sabía que sus nakama, Luffy incluido, habían aguantado las lágrimas para no hacerle más difícil la despedida.

Si para los Sombrero de Paja, lo más interesante que había sucedido desde aquella despedida, era ver a Robin y a Seta ayudándose en la cocina, y el crecimiento desmesurado del vientre de Nami, para Lina-chan la situación no era tan distinta. Días de clase, de estudio y beisbol. Parecía que sus aventuras estaban finalizando.

Para muchos esa calma diaria podría significar el bienestar e incluso la felicidad, para muchas personas, pero no para Lina. Su sangre pirata no podía soportar estar quieta todo el tiempo, se sentía más intranquila que de costumbre y hasta con una especie de paranoia.

–Tienes que controlarte –le decía Hikari mientras estudiaban– ¿no tienes suficiente con el beisbol?

–El problema es que no hay torneos pronto, y el entrenamiento no es tan intenso –suspiró Lina– necesito salir al mar. Antes de venir a la preparatoria había pasado toda mi vida en el océano, creo que necesito embarcarme aunque sea algunos días.

–¿Y por qué no le dices a tus papás que vengan un fin de semana por ti?

–Tal vez eso haga –sonrió la Princesa Pirata y fue a su habitación por el Den Den Mushi para llamar a su madre. Lo hizo una y dos veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que creyó que seguramente el Sunny estaría fuera de rango.

Pero así sucedió durante los siguientes días. El Den Den Mushi simplemente no establecía conexión. No era que Lina dudara de sus padres, pero inevitablemente comenzó a preocuparse. Y no era una aprehensión normal, podía sentir que algo andaba mal.

Al tercer día, temprano, alguien apareció en el portal de la casa de Hikari y Lina, se trataba de Kyo. Aunque Lina y Kyo eran novios formales, su relación iba por demás lenta. Habían salido en pocas ocasiones y se podía ver que no avanzarían en un buen rato. Por ello, Lina pensó de inmediato que se trataba de una invictación.

–¿Quieres que pasemos todo el día juntos? –preguntó ella sonriendo al verlo.

–No es que no quiera –respondió él– pero creo que esto es más importante –en sus manos, Kyo tenía un periódico y se lo entregó a su chica.

Una de las diferencias entre Nami y Lina, era que a la adolescente no le gustaba mucho leer el periódico y por ello no se había dado cuenta de la noticia. El Rey Pirata había hecho un pacto con el criminal más famoso de esta Nueva Era, Marshall D. Teach "Kurohige" y se había dejado apresar por él. Todo el mundo estaba atónito.

–Mi papá... ¿Qué sucedió? –y al igual que cualquiera, Lina no podía creerlo y Kyo no tenía las palabras adecuadas por lo que no dijo nada– esto es muy extraño, ¿así nada más? Tengo que ir con ellos.

–¿Pero qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir tú sola?

–No tengo otra alternativa –respondió ella.

–La tienes, yo voy contigo.

–También Kayla podría ir –le dijo Hikari– yo no me ofrezco porque seguramente sería un estorbo.

En poco tiempo, Kayla aceptó, no sólo por ayudar a Lina, sino porque también tendría un buen pretexto para faltar a clases y hacer un buen uso de su espada. De esa forma, Lina, Kalya y Kyo partieron en una pequeña embarcación, propiedad de la ojiazul.

Así, siguiendo la dirección de su Vivre Card, Lina logró llegar, al cabo de cuatro días, al lugar donde se encontraba el Thousand Sunny. Se podía ver que el barco había estado inmiscuido en una batalla hacía poco. El pequeño velero de Lina y compañía se acercó cautelosamente al Sunny cuando, de pronto, un ojo brotó de la nada en la barandilla. Inmediatamente después, en la cubierta del Sunny apareció la espigada figura de Nico Robin, quien fue la que recibió a la visita.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Lina-chan? –preguntó la arqueóloga con sorpresa.

–Supe que algo no andaba bien –respondió la adolescente y luego, al subir al barco, vio los destrozos quer había– y ahora puedo constatarlo, ¿qué pasó aquí?

–Mejor vamos con tu madre que está allá adentro, ya te lo explicaremos.

Nami estaba en su camarote, sentada en la cama, llorando en silencio. Lina pensó que jamás la había visto de esa manera. La navegante se sorprendió al ver a su hija ahí, pero la abrazó con fuerza cuando se acercó a ella.

Lina no se atrevía a preguntar lo sucedido, tenía un poco de temor por la respuesta, por lo que Kayla alzó el periódico y cuestionó si lo que decía era cierto.

–No tanto que haya sido un pacto –les dijo Nami– él lo hizo para protegerme. Estábamos en una isla cercana, Robin, Seta y yo fuimos a pasear mientras los demás se quedaron en el Sunny; nos estaban esperando.

–¿Quiénes? ¿Los hombres de Kurohige? Ustedes pueden vencerlos.

–Si hubieran sido sólo ellos, habríamos salido ilesos –intervino Robin– Kurohige estuvo juntando piratas que tenían una historia en contra de nosotros, una multitud de piratas.

–Fue un ejército el que atacó el Sunny –siguió Nami– Zoro y tu papá, junto a Franky y a Chopper, no la tuvieron fácil, pero pudieron derrotarlos, a pesar de que los atacantes habían sido piratas muy poderosos en tiempos de antaño.

–¿Y qué pasó con ustedes?

–Kurohige nos atacó –respondió la pelinaranja– no sé cómo hizo para esconderse en esta isla sin que lo notáramos, pero me capturó a mí. Robin pudo escapar y avisar a Luffy y a Zoro. Tu papá y los demás acabaron con los otros piratas, pero, a cambio de mí, él se entregó a ese cerdo de Teach. Le pusieron unas esposas de kairouseki y se lo llevaron, no sé a dónde.

–No sin antes darle una paliza a Zoro –dijo Robin, cabizbaja.

–Nada que no pueda soportar, sólo que no podía actuar en ese momento –entró el espadachín a la habitación.

–Claro que fue serio –se levantó la arqueóloga a ayudarle a sostenerse– no deberías estar fuera de cama, Chopper dijo que debías recuperarte de heridas tan graves.

–No es nada –afirmó él– me duele más la estupidez con la que hemos actuado, tantos años sin un combate de verdad nos hizo confiados y ahora cada segundo que perdamos es vital para Luffy. Aunque un nuevo Rey Pirata no pueda existir en esta era, Kurohige sólo quiere venganza y matar a Luffy.

–¡Eso no lo permitiré! –afirmó Lina– ¡iré ahora mismo y traeré a mi papá de vuelta!

–No digas tonterías Lina –la interrumpió su madre– él es muy fuerte, no te imaginas cuánto, no quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera. Además, no sabemos dónde está.

–Yo puedo percibir dónde está, eso no será problema –dijo Zoro.

–¡Ése no es el punto! –la angustia de Nami se volvió enfado hacia el espadachín.

–Voy a ir a por Luffy, y Lina me acompañará –afirmó él, enfrentándose a la navegante– tú no lo aceptas porque eres su madre, pero esta niña es mucho más fuerte que Luffy cuando apenas le conocí, ella puede pelear bien.

–Pero...

–¡Debo ir mamá! –exclamó la Princesa Pirata– también por mi futuro hermano o hermana –dijo, acercándose al vientre crecido de su madre– no dejaré que nazca y crezca sin haber conocido a su padre –abrazó a Nami y pegó su cabeza en la barriga de ésta. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero luego los abrió sorprendida.

–¿Qué pasa, mi niña? –le preguntó Nami.

–Nada –sonrió ella– es sólo que, creo que ya sé qué es lo que llevas ahí adentro –le dijo. Nami recordó que, cuando estaba embarazada de Lina, Luffy supo desde meses atrás del nacimiento, que iba a ser una niña, y ahora, la misma Princesa Pirata parecía emular la situación con su futuro hermano o hermana.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

–No te lo diré –respondió Lina– será un secreto hasta que mi papá regrese sano y salvo. Entonces se los diré a ambos –afirmó sonriendo, pero pronto borró ese gesto del rostro.– Por cierto, ¿dónde está Franky-san?

Lina fue llevada por Robin al taller del carpintero. Éste se encontraba reconstruyéndose, mientras que sus partes biológicas estaban siendo curadas por Chopper.

–Franky-san... –sólo pudo exclamar Lina al verlo en un estado tan malo.

–No te preocupes, Lina-chan –le dijo él al advertir que ella estaba ahí– me tomaron por sorpresa, pero pronto estaré mejor que nuevo.

–Traeré de vuelta a mi papá –aseguró ella.

–Sé que lo harás, pequeña. Nosotros defenderemos el barco ante cualquier eventualidad.

Tras unos abrazos con Franky y Chopper, Lina se despidió momentáneamente de su madre, de Seta, y tanto de Kayla como de Kyo. NInguno de los dos era demasiado fuerte, y la albina podría ayudar a defender el Sunny en caso de cualquier ataque.

–Siento no poder ayudar mucho –le dijo Kyo.

–Con acompañarme es suficiente, gracias –dijo y le besó en la mejilla.

De esa forma, Lina, Robin y Zoro, se embarcaron en busca de Luffy y Kurohige.

**Agradezco de la manera más sincera todos los reviews que me han llegado. Debo agradecer el apoyo de muchos. Debo decir también, que ésta será la última de las aventuras de Lina-chan, al menos descritas aquí.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	47. Sí, lo sé

**Aquí no sólo proseguiremos con lo que se quedó en el anterior capítulo, sino que al final, sabremos algo que hemos ignorado por bastantes capítulos. Espero les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

A pesar de que el Mini Merry era realmente un bote pequeña, diseñado para desembarcar, ello no quería decir que no se pudiera utilizar para algún viaje un poco más largo y era precisamente lo que Zoro, Robin y Lina, estaban haciendo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber dónde está mi papá? –preguntó la adolescente a Zoro.

-Ambición –le dijo él- no fue fácil, al inicio no podía, pero luego de tratar durante un buen tiempo, logré dar con la presencia de Luffy. Sé que él está vivo, de hecho, no creo que Teach quiera matarlo, al menos aún no.

Las últimas palabras del espadachín hicieron estremecerse a Lina, quien jamás concibió que padre pudiera pasar algún peligro. Siempre, Luffy, fue la persona de la que menos se preocupaba Lina, al menos físicamente. Un aura negra cubrió su rostro cuando por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de que su padre, realmente, estaba en serio riesgo de morir.

Una mano entonces acarició su cabeza y cuando la joven subió el rostro, vio la tenue sonrisa de Robin encima suyo y se calmó un poco.

-No te preocupes, Lina-chan. Es una situación difícil, pero Kurohige no le hará nada a Luffy, al menos no pronto.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura, Robin-san?

-Como dijo Zoro, aún puede sentir su presencia con su ambición –sonrió- creo que Kurohige quiere humillar de alguna forma a Luffy, si no, ya lo hubiera desmembrado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Robin-san! – protestó Lina ante lo tétrico de las palabras de la arqueóloga.

-Silencio, no estamos muy lejos, creo –afirmó Zoro, aunque miraba hacia varias direcciones sin éxito. Luego un brazo "brotó" desde su hombro y le señaló la dirección exacta- gracias...

-Somos un equipo y lo sabes –sonrió Robin, apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha verdadera.

Zoro urgió a Robin y a Lina a que se preparan a pelear, según el espadachín, no volvería a ser sorprendido de ninguna forma. Lina estaba nerviosa, porque sabía poco acerca de las habilidades de Kurohige y no se sentía realmente preparada.

El Mini Merry comenzaba a bordear una escarpada roca que era una de las puntas de la isla y el agitado mar lo acercaba cada vez más a una aparente playa.

-Este es el plan -dijo Zoro- tú Lina, ayudarás a Robin con quienes estén en la costa mientras yo busco a Luffy, Kurohige debe estar muy cerca de él, ¿de acuerdo?

Lina en muy pocas ocasiones sentía miedo, y nunca era por sí misma. Ésta era una de esas veces. La Princesa Pirata temía por la seguridad de su padre y temía no ser capaz de salvarlo y llevarlo de regreso con su madre y con aquello que ella llevaba dentro suyo. Con su mano izquierda apretó Tsuda Sukehiro con todas sus fuerzas y lo mismo hicieron sus párpados.

-No temas, Lina-chan -Robin le dio un tierno y maternal abrazo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho- si hemos venido, es porque estamos decididos a regresar con Luffy, no dudes ni un momento.

-Ni tampoco desconfíes de tu fuerza -intervino Zoro, quien se colocaba su pañuelo sobre la cabeza- cuando le dije a tu madre que eras más fuerte que Luffy cuando le conocí, no estaba exagerando. Él tenía... ¿cuántos? -se giró hacia Robin.

-Diecisiete en aquel entonces -le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-A tu edad, él ni soñaba con tener tu fuerza.

Lina se tranquilizó y mejor observó la roca que estaba por terminar y darles así vista a la playa. Colocó su mano izquierda en la funda de su espada con su dedo pulgar apoyado en la guarnición y su mano derecha en la empuñadura, lista para atacar. Así, cuando el Mini Merry estuvo a la vista de aquella playa, de inmediato decenas de sujetos fueron en dirección de los piratas. Zoro prácticamente desapareció y luego fue visto de nuevo ya en la arena dejando varios enemigos inconscientes -o peor- a su paso. Lina y Robin permanecieron en el pequeño barco y así lo harían hasta llegar a tierra firme. Ahí, la Princesa Pirata bajó, ya que la arqueóloga tuvo a raya a los enemigos cercanos y luego su Tsuda Sukehiro se encargó de los demás.

-No bajes la guardia, esto no es nada -le avisó Robin- derrotamos a sus oficiales principales, pero aún quedan personas muy fuertes bajo su cargo.

La arqueóloga tenía, como casi siempre al momento de luchar, sus brazos cruzados al frente, y sus manos brotaban de sus enemigos para derrotarles. Pronto aparecieron algunos de los oficiales más fuertes de aquel pirata. Habían venido del otro lado de la playa, mientras que Zoro se había metido en una cueva cercana, por lo que se podía saber que el espadachín no se había topado con éstos antes.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si son dos mujeres, aunque una es más bien una niña -el antiguo guardia de Impel Down, Shiliew, era quien comandaba ese pequeño grupo.- Sentí que Roronoa Zoro estaba por aquí, y hasta que no lo mate, mi herida no dejará de dolerme -lo decía mirándose hacia su izquierda, donde le faltaba un brazo.

-No eres rival para Zoro-san, yo pelearé contigo -le aseguró Lina y se puso en guardia. Él rió un momento, pero luego se puso serio y desenfundó su enorme espada, una nodachi. Robin se dispuso a cubrir a Lina de los demás enemigos y confió plenamente en la adolescente.

Shiliew atacó primero y Lina se dispuso a defenderse. No encontraba espacio por dónde contraatacar y la fuerza de su enemigo era grande, lo único que podía hacer era resistir, por el momento.

-¡Lina! -le gritó Robin- recuerda lo que te ha dicho Zoro, no desconfíes de ti misma.

La Princesa Pirata entonces se calmó y decidió utilizar su mayor velocidad, el _Tenken_. Esa técnica había puesto en aprietos incluso al que fuera nombrado como el mejor espadachín del mundo, es decir, Mihawk, pero Shiliew tampoco era alguien novato ni mucho menos y resistió al inicio. Intentó contraatacar, pero la adolescente se defendió de buena manera. Había tomado mucha experiencia desde su duelo con alguien tan fuerte. Aquella vez ante el 'Ojos de Halcón' era inexperta y por ello no pudo realmente herir a ese formidable espadahchín,

-Usaré esa técnica, no puedo perder tiempo –afirmó Lina y guardó su espada.

-¿Así que usarás batoujutsu? Pues aun con un solo brazo, soy bueno en esa técnica, niña.

Pero la rapidez de Lina al desenfundar la espada combinada con su velocidad de pies, fueron demasiado para su rival. El poder destructivo de su técnica hizo pedazos la nodachi de Shiliew y le hirió gravemente en el hombro izquierdo, del cual, de por sí, ya no salía ningún brazo.

-Entra hacia donde fue Zoro, y recuerda que la prioridad es encontrar a tu padre –le dijo una Robin que aún continuaba deshaciéndose de rivales, mientras Shiliew caía en la arena, Así, la Princesa Pirata, se dirigió a la velocidad que podía, al interior de aquella caverna. Luego de pasar por algunos pasadizos, comenzó a escuchar algunas voces y llegó hasta ese lugar.

Ahí, Zoro peleaba con un hombre al que ella no había visto antes. Era un tipo bastante grande, ancho con una piel morena y una barba negra, no muy larga. La Princesa Pirata pudo ver, desde detrás de una roca, que no era una pelea fácil para su maestro; aquél tenía que ser Kurohige.

-Sus años de vaguear por los mares los han hecho más débiles –dijo Teach y luego rió de su forma característica.

-Eso dices –respondió Zoro, visiblemente cansado- pero eres el único que falta por derrotar.

Lina quiso ir en ayuda del peliverde, pero luego recordó las palabras de Robin. La prioridad era encontrar a su padre y si estaba cerca, seguramente sería al fondo de la caverna. Su posibilidad era tomar la mayor velocidad posible y pasar a Teach. Sus piernas estaban cansadas por el gran esfuerzo que le significaba utilizar el Tenken, pero no dudó en arriesgarse.

Entonces corrió tan rápido como realmente podía. Ella no supo que Teach la había detectado ya desde hacía algunos minutos, pero así también Zoro, por lo que, cuando Kurohige quiso detenerla, el primero a bordo Mugiwara le dio un poco de espacio y la adolescente pasó como una saeta y no se detuvo hasta al final de la cueva. Ahí, atado con una cadena de color verde oscuro, estaba su padre, durmiendo.

-¡Papá! ¡No es momento de dormir, levántate! –le gritó. Luffy se levantó pesadamente, no podía moverse demasiado- ¿¡Qué te pasa?

-Quítame la cadena, Lina-chan –pidió el Rey Pirata. Ella no entendió por qué él no se la podía quitar, pero le obedeció. Justo cuando ese extraño metal abandonaba su cuerpo, Luffy se levantó y dio un grito a su estilo.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Kairo... kairi... kairu... eh... ¡piedra misteriosa, eso! –respondió él.- Ahora voy a darle su merecido a ese Kurohige.

-¿Cómo has dejado que te atrape, papá?

-Porque ellos habían atrapado a tu mamá –le dijo, más serio- estábamos distraídos y cuando vi que la tenían, tuve que entregarme por ella, no podía dejar que le pasara nada –explicó- ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Zoro, ya había peleado cuando nos atacaron.

El Rey Pirata se fue y Lian intentó seguirlo, pero sus piernas estaban cansadas. El Tenken le pasaba factura y llegó cuando su padre ya estaba apalizando a Teach. Kurohige intentaba defenderse, pero Luffy no lo iba a perdonar tras haber puesto en peligro a su tripulación y a su familia.

-¡Papá, vine hasta aquí para ayudarte! –Lina pidió una oportunidad para medirse a Teach, pero Luffy no lo permitió.

-Son cosas de nuestra era, Lina. Tengo que terminarlas –y tras decir eso, Luffy enterró en una roca a Teach con un golpe al rostro. Probablemente no estaba muerto, pero eso no le importaba al Rey Pirata, sólo quería darle su merecido y tras ello, salieron de ahí. Al dejar la cueva, vieron que Robin se las había apañado sin problemas con los rufianes restantes y así, los cuatro abordaron el Mini Merry. El pequeño barco apenas podía con los cuatro, pero finalmente lograron salir de ahí.

-¿Y qué tal si regresa? –preguntó Zoro- no creo que esté muerto.

-No me relajaré tanto –afirmó el Rey Pirata- tendré más cuidado y si regresa, estaré listo, esperándolo sobre todo si otro niño viene –rió tras decir esto último.

-O niña –intervino Robin y Luffy asintió, pues ni él mismo sabía cuál era el género de su nuevo retoño. Lina sonrió, sin poder contenerse, pues ella sí que lo sabía. Aun con la insistencia de su padre, ella no accedió a decírselo hasta que no hubieran llegado con su madre, sanos y salvos.

Algunas horas después, ya de noche, el Sunny se convirtió en todo un bullicio cuando se avistó al Mini Merry desde ahí. Cuando Robin y Zoro subieron a la cubierta, lo primero que vieron fue al pequeño Seta abrazándose a ellos mientras lloraba. Nami intentó abalanzarse hacia la barandilla, pero Chopper no lo permitió y la instó a que esperara sentada.

-¿Le has dado su merecido? – preguntó Franky a su capitán, y éste asintió, para luego platicar lo sucedido a todos. Parecía que se habían olvidado del bebé de Nami, pero la navegante no, y cuando su pareja terminó el relato, se volvió hacia su hija.

-Basta de historias, ahora quiero saber el futuro -dijo con una pícara sonrisa.-Y bien Lina, ¿es niño o es niña? Dijiste que lo sabías.

-Lo sé -afirmó ella con un rostro que se parecía mucho al de su padre.- Pero me gustaría que cada quién dijera lo que cree que es.

Zoro y Chopper afirmaron que era niño, mientras que Robin y Franky comentaron que era niña. Luffy y Nami prefirieron no decir nada, no estaban para nada seguros.

-Pues es niño -dijo Lina. La sorpresa seguía en el rostro de Nami, Luffy sonrió, al igual que Zoro y Chopper, mientras que Robin no cambió su expresión y Franky se rascó la cabeza.

-Parece que tendremos que comprar ropa azul -dijo Nami.

-Y también rosa... -agregó Lina.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Sí mamá, son dos, niño y niña – y cuando la Princesa Pirata dijo esto, la sorpresa ahora sí fue mayúscula, la boca de todos, sólo a excepción de Robin, casi daba hasta la cubierta. Lina se acercó al vientre crecido de su madre y colocó su oído junto a éste- sí, son dos, niño y niña, estoy segura...

**Así es, son dos. Alguien lo ha dicho en un review por ahí, me parece. La verdad, no me he decidido, así que, mejor los dos xD**

**Agradezco muchísimo y muy sinceramente todos los reviews que me han enviado. Me animan a escribir y a, finalmente, llegar al último capítulo de esta historia, el cual será el siguiente. Sí, el siguiente será el final de esta historia. Les prometo que será un capítulo largo, y espero les guste.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	48. Adiós, mi niña

**No sé si estoy feliz o triste por finalmente dar por terminada esta historia. Ha sido mucho tiempo, muchas ideas, unas buenas, otras no tanto. Lina-chan no es la niña de Luffy y Nami, sino mía y de todos los que alguna vez han leído la historia. ¡Ánimo!**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

-¡Espérame Lina! - le gritaba Hikari a la princesa pirata luego de que ésta había salido corriendo a toda velocidad de la escuela al terminar la clase. Era el final del semestre, las vacaciones llegaban nuevamente y Lina no podía esperar para ir con sus padres de nueva cuenta, sobre todo cuando el embarazo de su madre había avanzado tanto que casi era momento de ver a sus hermanitos.

La jovencita corría por la calle empedrada desde donde se veía la playa de la Isla Celeste. Entró entonces a su casa y guardó lo poco que no había empacado desde días antes. Estaba preparada para partir, sabía que el Sunny llegaría por ella en pocas horas y quería estar totalmente lista.

-Iremos a Kokoyashi, Plue -le decía a su mascota. En ese momento, una agitada Hikari lograba llegar a la casa, pero se derrumbó en el sofá.

-El Sunny te esperará el tiempo que sea, no tienes porqué apurarte tanto -le dijo a su amiga.

-Pero entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto llegaremos a Kokoyashi, no está muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Y por qué tienen que ir a Kokoyashi?

-Mi mamá quiere que mis hermanos nazcan allá -respondió Lina- cuando yo nací, ellos todavía eran piratas inexpertos, pero ahora no tiene caso que sigan en el mar, al menos por algún tiempo.

La adolescente empacó lo que le faltaba y cargó con la maleta para dirigirse a la playa. Hikari la siguió, pues se despediría de ella hasta la playa. Allí no había nadie, sólo el tranquilo mar cubriendo una y otra vez alguna porción de arena.

-Qué extraño que Kayla no esté por aquí, dijo que vendría -comentó la Princesa Pirata.

-No te preocupes, aunque esa cabeza de cebolla sea una egoista, te aseguro que vendrá -sonrió Hikari.

Algunos minutos pasaron y, tal y como Lina lo esperaba, el Sunny apareció en el lugar. No vio a su madre en la cubierta o a su padre en la proa como usualmente pasaba. A quienes sí distinguió fue a Robin y a Seta.

-¿Dónde están mis papás? -cuestionó preocupada.

-Se han quedado en Kokoyashi -le dijo Robin y Lina se tornó más seria.- Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, es sólo que dos niños es demasiado para ella y es preferible que descanse. Luffy y Chopper se han quedado con ella y nosotros hemos venido por ti.

Lina entonces se apresuró a subir al Sunny. Antes recordó despedirse de Hikari, pero cuando volteó, ya había una multitud en la playa. Ahí estaban todos sus compañeros de clase, su novio Kyo e incluso algunos maestros.

-¡Director! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Esperando que te vayas para nunca regresar, niña pirata -respondió Sengoku sin mirarla.

-No es verdad -le interrumpió su secretaria, Naoko- él te estima Lina-chan, aunque le cueste trabajo admitirlo.

-Salúdame a tus padres, Lina -le pidió Tashigi y así también Hina la despidió con mayor cariño del que mostraba usualmente.

La Princesa Pirata también se despidió de cada uno de sus compañeros y al final, de Kyo, quien lamentó no poder ir con ella, al menos por esta vez. Finalmente, abrazó a sus dos amigas, Hikari y Kayla.

-Vamos, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver. El siguiente semestre estaremos aquí, ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero no está de más despedirse así -sonrió Lina, mostrando los dientes. Luego de eso, finalmente subió al barco el cual segundos más tarde comenzó a moverse. Desde la popa, la adolescente agitaba los brazos y, emocionada, gritaba hacia sus seres queridos de aquella isla.

-¡Nos veremos en algunos meses! ¡Estaré ansiosa de volver! ¡Adios!

Así, culminó ese periodo de estudios para Lina y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, sus pensamientos se dirigían para con su madre. Durante el viaje jugó con Franky, platicó con Robin, intentó cocinar -aunque no se le dio mucho- con Seta y tuvo algunas prácticas de kendo con Zoro. Pero lo que más deseaba era ver el rostro de sus padres.

El Sunny navegó dos días más en Grand Line y luego se internó en el Calm Belt. Varios Coup de Burst después, el legendario barco estaba ya en las tranquilas aguas del East Blue. No pasarían más de cuatro días antes de llegar a Kokoyashi.

En aquel lugar, Nojiko ayudaba a Chopper a preparar todo para la llegada de los bebés, que según el reno, podría ser en cualquier momento. Nami parecía estar lista, pero, por alguna razón, sus pequeños hijos parecían no quere salir todavía del vientre de su madre.

-Ahora me gustaría ser de goma, como tú -le decía Nami, quien a pesar de que Luffy estaba siempre a su lado, no podía sonreír por más que lo tratara.

-Bebés, o salen ya, o ya verán -amenzaba Luffy, aunque, claro, ellos no o escuchaban, o al menos, no le entendían-. Quisiera ser yo el embarazado, así no me dolería.

-Lo que acabas de decir es muy tonto, Luffy -le dijo ella, pero luego se levantó lo suficiente como para estar cerca de su chico- pero gracias, sé que lo dices porque me quieres. -Él sólo asintió un poco cohibido, incluso temeroso.

-¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó ella volviéndose a recostar por completo- no te preocupes, no es como si me vaya a morir con esto.

-Es que, ya no creo que quieras tener más niños con esto, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que tres son suficientes - finalmente pudo ella reír, aunque fuese un poco.

-Entonces, nunca más podremos... tú y yo...

-No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Mi hermana y tú podrán seguir teniendo sexo, no te preocupes por eso, Luffy.

-¡Nojiko! -por un momento a Nami se le olvidó el dolor por la vergüenza.

-Es la verdad -rió la peliceleste y luego se volvió hacia su cuñado- hay muchas formas de seguir intimando, sin que la mujer se embarace. Ahora sólo debes ocuparte de cuidarla, ¿está bien?

Nojiko era una de esas personas que podían hacer callar a Luffy de inmediato, no sólo por su astucia y mente rápida, sino porque al Rey Pirata le parecía una mujer fuerte y de respeto, con todo y que su fuerza no se basara en derrotar enemigos. Era una fortaleza distinta que no lograba comprender del todo pero que le gustaba.

Así pasaron algunos días y el dolor y malestar era ya insoportable. Chopper decidió que era hora de hacer una operación, una cesárea. Dejar más tiempo a los bebés dentro de Nami podría ser peligroso para los tres, no podía arriesgarse a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor era que nacieran de forma natural. Justo preparaban a la pelinaranja cuando ella suspiró y sonrió con algo de tranquilidad que no mostraba desde hacía muchos días.

-Mi niña está aquí -dijo. Minutos después, Lina era precisamente la primera en llegar desde el Sunny. Apenas saludó a su padre, pues se dirigió de inmediato a donde estaba su madre.

-¿Estás bien mamá? Te ves terrible -le dijo, tomándole una de las manos.

-Ahora que estás aquí, estoy mejor, pero... -y Nami sintió un dolor bajo su vientre, uno que ya conocía de hacía más de 16 años, y supo que era momento-. No será necesaria la cesárea, Chopper. Ellos ya vienen solos.

Luffy se acercó a su niña y entonces ella lo saludó de buena forma, al estar algo más tranquila, a pesar de que todavía se sentía nerviosa. Robin llegó a la habitación y le guiñó el ojo a Nami, como señal de apoyo.

-Es mejor que no haya tanta gente por aquí. Salgamos por ahora -tomó la arqueóloga a Lina del brazo y la llevó hacia el huerto de mandarinas-. No estés nerviosa, mantendré algún ojo por ahí, para que estemos informadas, ¿te parece? -le preguntó y ella asintió. Luego se distrajo al ver que Zoro, Franky y Seta ya estaba comiendo una mandarina cada uno.

-¡Oigan! Ésas son de la abuela Bellemere.

-Las frutas son para comerse, así esperaremos con más ánimos -le afirmó Zoro.

Pasaron los minutos. Diez, quince, veinte, treinta, y nada sucedía, pero Robin, quien tenía un ojo en la habitación -literalmente- aseguraba que todo marchaba bien y que la tardanza se debía a que eran dos bebés en lugar de uno solo.

Y la arqueóloga, como casi siempre, tenía razón. Minutos después, se escuchó un llanto, y pocos segundos más tarde, otro más. Lina se levantó del suelo y echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa. Robin ya no hizo nada por detenerla, no era necesario.

-¡¿Cómo están, cómo están? -cuando Lina entró, vio a su madre con un pequeño bulto en cada uno de sus brazos. Los ojos de la pelinaranja se posaron tiernamente en su hija mayor y sonrió, invitándola a acercarse.

-Mira Lina, ya eres una hermana mayor -le dijo al momento que la adolescente miraba a sus hermanitos. Eran más blancos de piel que ella. Aunque todavía no se podía saber el color de su cabello, definitivamente no iban a ser morenos como la Princesa Pirata. Los pequeños abrieron los ojos y miraron a Lina un momento para luego volver a dormir. La joven sintió un abrazo, era su padre quien le sonreía en su modo más particular.

-Qué raros son los bebés, ¿no?

-Si lo dices así, son aún más raros, papá -le reprochó ella en modo de broma- ahora habemos dos princesas y un príncipe pirata.

-Eso no -afirmó Luffy- ellos son mis hijos, pero tú eres la única Princesa Pirata.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ellos no vivirán en el mar -intervino Nami, atrayendo la atención total de Lina.- Hemos decidido que comenzaremos a vivir aquí, en el East Blue. La época es muy distinta, la vida pirata ya ha finalizado para nosotros. No quiere decir que jamás volveremos a subir a un barco, pero la vida diaria para nosotros y para los gemelos, será aquí, en tierra, en Kokoyashi.

Lina no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Su infancia y adolescencia no había sido para nada normal, pero muy pocas veces reprochó eso, ya que su vida había estado repleta de aventuras. De cualquier forma, sabía que sus hermanitos no correrían ningún riesgo, y estuvo conforme con la decisión.

-Pero seguiremos saliendo al mar de vez en cuando -dijo Luffy mientras reía- y tú nos acompañarás cuando tengas vacaciones.

-Claro -respondió. Lina, luego de ver una vez más a sus pequeños hermanos, salió a decirle las nuevas a los demás. Tras confirmar que los bebés estaban bien, platicó sobre la decisión de sus padres.

-Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo -le dijo Robin, para sorpresa de Lina.- Zoro y yo habíamos platicado acerca de esto. Tarde o temprano debíamos establecernos en tierra. Lo que no hemos decidido es si vamos a quedarnos aquí en Kokoyashi con tus padres o emigrar a una isla cercana, quizás a la villa de Shimotsuki.

La arqueóloga miró a Lina con un poco de nostalgia, pero luego su rostro cambió cuando recordó algo súbitamente -¿Sabes ya el nombre de los bebés?

-¡Lo olvidé! -exclamó la adoelscente- ¿por qué no entramos todos y les preguntamos?

Entonces entraron todos al cuarto donde Nami se recuperaba. Luffy presumió de inmediato a los pequeños y todos los admiraron unos momentos. Franky los vio con detenimiento y afirmó que serían, al parecer, pelinaranjas.

-¿Han elegido ya los nombres? -preguntó Robin.

-Él será Hiro -señaló Nami al que cargaba en su brazo derecho. Luego se giró hacia su izquierda- ella será Eri.

-Monkey D. Hiro y Monkey D. Eri, ¡me gusta! -dijo Lina.

Tu padre te ha elegido a ti el nombre, así que ahora me ha tocado a mí el de ellos.

Y de esa forma, fueron bautizados con sus nombres los pequeños gemelos de Luffy y Nami, y hermanos pequeños de Lina. Ella ayudó a su madre durante aquellos días a cambiar, alimentar, limpiar y cuidar a los bebés. Los pequeños estuvieron encariñados con ella desde el inicio y si alguna vez Lina estuvo celosa mientras su madre estaba embarazada, nunca jamás volvió a sentirse de esa forma.

Y justo al momento en que Lina tuvo que regresar a la Isla Celeste, Franky y Chopper tomaron una decisión. Regresarían a sus anteriores hogares.

-Ese Bakaberg necesitará de mis habilidades para seguir construyendo una flotante Water 7, sin mí sé que no lo logrará -afirmaba el carpintero.

-Drum, quiero decir, Sakura, sigue necesitando médicos. No me quedaré ahí para siempre, pero cuidaré de Doctorine, aunque ella diga que aún no está mayor -les dijo Chopper.

Ambos tomaron el Thousand Sunny y tras una despedida con fiesta incluida, partieron con rumbo a Grand Line. El barco regresaría a Kokoyashi cuando Franky llegara a Water 7 y pudiera venir con otro navío para dejar con Luffy el legendario Sunny.

Robin, Zoro y Seta se quedaron ahí entonces, por lo menos un buen tiempo, acompañando a Luffy, Nami y a los gemelos. Lina partió a finalizar sus siguientes semestres, pero cada vacaciones regresaba con ansias a Kokoyashi para ver a su familia.

Y así, pasaron cinco años. La joven Lina arribaba a la Isla Conomi y se adentraba en la villa de Kokoyashi. Al caminar saludaba a los lugareños quienes la reconocían de inmediato y devolvían el saludo con agrado. De pronto, una puerta se abrió casi en sus narices y estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero logró denterse.

-¡Pequeños monstruos! ¡Ahora verán! -gritó alguien y de una vivienda salieron dos niños corriendo a toda velocidad y detrás de ellos, Genzo.

-¿Qué sucede, Genzo-san?

-¡Ah, Lina-chan! -se detuvo él al verla llegar- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? -se llevó ella la mano a la cabeza.

-Se han hecho los enfermos para robarme galletas. Me he asustado y todo.

-Pues no ha sido tan grave ahora, pero en un momento los atrapo. Mil disculpas y ya repondremos las galletas -y ni Hiro ni Eri supieron como, pero su hermana mayor ya estaba delante de ellos.

-¡Lina-oneesan! -ambos iban a abrazarla pero ella los golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolos caer.

-¿Siguen haciéndole bromas al viejo Genzo? No tienen remedio.

-No es nuestra culpa, onee-san -le dijo Hiro.

-Sí, mi mamá no quiere darnos más galletas, dice que si comemos demasiadas engordaremos, pero nosotros teníamos hambre y cuando vimos esas galletas que tenía Genzo-san, no pudimos resistirnos -explicó la pequeña Eri.

Aunque eran gemelos, Hiro y Eri tenían sus diferencias. Él llevaba el cabello corto mientras que ella lo tenía largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda; Eri también llevaba sus manos repletas de anillos diminutos y así también su brazo izquierda tenía varias pulseras e iba impecablemente vestida, al tiempo que Hiro apenas llevaba unos cortos y ni siquiera vestía una camiseta o zapatos, prefería estar así. Por supuesto, ambos eran pelinaranjas, con un rostro más parecido al de Nami que al de Luffy.

-¿Qué tal tu semestre en la Universidad? -cuestionó Eri.

-No ha sido fácil, pero he aprendido muchas cosas y además visité Mariejoa.

-¿Y sigues con ese tonto? Voy a patearle el trasero si lo veo de nuevo.

-Cálmate Hiro -le dijo Lina, seria- Kyo y yo tenemos algo de tiempo sin vernos, pero hemos seguido hablando, aún somos novios.

-¡Bah! Ni él ni nadie es suficientemente bueno para ser el novio de mi onee-san -Hiro caminaba con las manos en la nuca cuando entraron al huerto de mandarinas y, por lo tanto, estaban ya frente a la casa de al familia. Los niños corrieron hacia el interior y avisaron de forma escandalosa que su hermana mayor había vuelto.

-¡Lina-chan! -un brazo salió de la casa y atrajo a la joven al interior completando ahí el abrazo, toda acción obra de Monkey D. Luffy.- Has vuelto, qué bien -le dijo, y luego se acercó al oído- porque tu mamá está peligrosa últimamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tenemos hambre! -dijeron casi al unísono Hiro y Eri. De inmediato, Nami se presentó frente a ellos y les dedicó una mirada asesina, y todo se habría tornado peor si la pelinaranja no ve a su hija mayor por ahí. Rápido se adelantó para abrazarla, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara con los gemelos.

-Seguro han estado causando problemas, ¿no es así? Siempre están metiéndonos en dificultades, haciendo travesuras por todo Kokoyashi y escapándose de las labores del hogar. A ver, ¿ahora en que lío estaban?

Los rostros de Hiro y Eri se quedaron helados pues si su madre sabía que habían hecho otra travesura, seguramente significaría un castigo más, pero su hermana mayor les salvó.

-Estaban en la playa mamá, ahí los he encontrado, no vi que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, al menos no esta vez -afirmó Lina para protegerlos.

Nami no estuvo tan de acuerdo, pero finalmente se calmó y preparó café para que Lina comenzara a contar sus actividades recientes y así lo hizo la Princesa Pirata. Mientras las dos platicaban, Hiro y Eri tenían una pequeña disputa, nada grave, más bien era una discusión amistosa.

-Creo que no vale la pena apostar, yo también creo que mi onee-san.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro? Creo que así es, aunque no creo que sea por mucho -decía Eri.

-¿Qué discuten? -Luffy, curioso, quiso saber los pensamientos de sus hijos menores.

-No creo que sea muy importante para ti papá, casi no te interesan esas cosas -le sonrió Hiro.

-¡Pero te contaremos si tú quieres, papi! -le tomó Eri de la mano, poniendo un rostro pícaro. Pero Luffy sabía bien cuando no debía entrometerse en las travesuras de sus gemelos. Hiro y Eri no eran tan inocentes como Lina a esa edad y prefería estar al margen y dejar que Nami los controlara. Por supuesto, cuando se pasaban de la raya, no dudaba en ser duro, y ahí Hiro y Eri le temían incluso más que a su madre. Claro, esas ocasiones eran contadas y de esa forma los gemelos, aunque traviesos, habían aprendido a no excederse en su comportamiento.

Luffy, entonces se mantuvo al margen. Los gemelos miraron detenidamente a Lina hasta que ésta reaccionó y se atrevió a preguntar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Onee-san..., ¿cuáles son tus medidas? -le preguntó Hiro.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila onee-san -le dijo Eri- sólo queremos saber si has superado a mamá.

-Cinco años y ya pensando en eso, no tienen remedio -suspiró Lina.

-Sólo es curiosidad.

-Pues déjenme decirles -intervino Nami- que a la edad de Lina, yo era una belleza sin igual, y todavía me defiendo bastante.

-Pero a mi edad, tú ya me tenías, mamá.

-Y recuperé mi figura fácilmente.

-¡No hay que pelear, mejor a comer! -les dijo Luffy, quien de la nada, había sacado carne. Sus dos gemelos festejaron alzando los brazos y se sentaron en la mesa junto a su padre para devorar la comida.

-Ve, debes tener hambre -le dijo Nami a Lina, resignada. La Princesa Pirata entonces acompañó a sus hermanos y a su progenitor mientras la navegante veía a su familia comiendo con tan pocos modales que incluso le causaba gracia.

**Y aquí terminamos con esta historia. Ha sido difícil, aunque la verdad este capítulo no tanto. Sólo sufrí un poco con el nombre de los gemelos, no los tenía muy claros, espero que les gusten.**

**En fin, 383 reviews es algo que me sorprende, que me halaga y me emociona, porque tantas opiniones para mi humilde historia... créanme que es algo muy valioso para mí. Hay muchos lectores que me han hablado de una manera increible, que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, a tener nuevas ideas, y, sobre todo, a disfrutar la historia.**

**Siento mucho si hay a quien no le agrade que la historia termine, y agradezco eso también, me halaga bastante. Algún día tenía que hacerlo, es duro para mí también, pero creo que es necesario. Lina-chan ha sido mi niña en este mundo de los fics, pero, como dije antes de comenzar el capítulo, es también niña de todos ustedes que han leído, disfrutado y seguido la historia por tanto tiempo. Espero que en un futuro recuerden con, aunque sea, un poquito de cariño a Lina-chan. El nombre del capítulo ha sido un homenaje a esto, aunque en parte también a como Nami llamaba siempre a Lina: "mi niña".**

**Pero Lina no termina aquí. ¿Por qué? Bueno, tenemos a los gemelos, y en un futuro (no me pregunten en cuánto tiempo) habrá pequeñas historias sobre Hiro y Eri, no muy largas ni tan detalladas como las de Lina, pero las habrá, y nuestra Princesa Pirata aparecerá en algunas de ellas.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer uno, varios, mucho o, incluso, todos los capítulos. Y, por supuesto, aunque él nunca lo sepa, agradezco a Eiichiro Oda, por crear una historia tan mágica como es One Piece. Una obra que se ha hecho parte de mi vida, con la que disfruto a cada momento, con la que he reído, emocionado, disfrutado, incluso llorado.**

**Si pueden echarle un vistazo a mis siguientes (y al que está actualmente en desarrollo) fics, les agradeceré mucho.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
